The Nightmare Begins
by LizzeXX
Summary: 11/OC -Time Lady- The Doctor and his Mate, Angel, have finally found their daughter, Ayla, and escaped the Silence. But things are far from over. The loss of the Ponds, the mystery of Clara, the threat of River Song will take its toll. Can anyone help as Angel loses control? Will the Doctor last when the guilt of all he's done to Angel hits him? Eighth in the Heart of Time Saga.
1. Pond Life

A/N: Aloha! Welcome to the eighth story in my third(!) OC series, the Heart of Time Saga, The Nightmare Begins. I would recommend new readers check first read the seven preceding stories of the saga (A Treasured Discovery, Meeting of the Minds, Hearts to Hearts, Fading, Mated Souls, Among the Forgotten, and A Fallen Angel) to really understand who my OC is, her unique abilities, and her relationship with the Doctor. This will be a Doctor/OC series, the pairing name officially called Thella, featuring my OC The Angel, AKA the Time Lady Nella, a woman with quite a few gifts, and hers/the Doctor's daughter Ayla ;)

As a treat for readers, if we ever make it through 100 reviews, for each hundred I'll post a 'sneak peek' of something happening later in Series 6. If we happen to make it to 500(!), then I'll give a one line teaser for something big that will be happening in the NEXT story for Series 8 :)

Quick physical description: Angel, on her 12th body, is a tall woman, just a bit older looking but in a timeless way, with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair that she likes to wear hanging but clipped on one side. She has deep blue eyes with specks of gold in them (a part of the Vortex inside her peeking out). Her typical outfit of choice is a white and blue (-cough- TARDIS blue -cough-) stripped top that is like a cross between a fashionable poncho and a baggy shirt, like a poncho with sleeves, black pants tucked into boots, for some reason I see black uggs :) She also wears a Whitepoint Star necklace the 10th Doctor gave her before he regenerated. She loves dressing up in period style clothing for those trips :) I picture her to look something like Nicole Kidman.

Her daughter Ayla, on her 2nd incarnation due to extreme illness suffered by her first self, is, by this story, appearing as a 10-year-old girl, with blonde hair that has a more strawberry hue to it. She had very green eyes (the 11th Doctor's eyes) and a small birthmark/freckle by her nose. She tends to wear a light green sleepless dress with pink flowers on it, a white buttoned up shirt underneath, with a white belt around it and little white shoes. Her hair is often left in pigtailed braids and she wears a small necklace with a pink bowtie (a gift from the 11th Doctor) on it. I see her to look similar to Dakota Fanning as a child.

Every chapter (except 'mini-sode' chapters) will be at _the very least_ 4,000 words. I have been making it to about 5,000 so far but it'll depend how much I liked that episode (just so you have fair warning). Every episode will be broken into three chapters that has a special title to it, so longer episode titles (like A Good Man Goes To War, etc.) will be shortened to AGMGTW to fit the title. Some mini-sodes won't have a special title to it if they already have a title sort of thing :) Both Christmas specials will be posted in 5 chapters since they are quite a bit longer. This story will also include the 50th anniversary episode, tentatively set for 6 chapters. The mini-sode chapters will be only 1 chapter long :) This story will be also feature about...15 original chapters (just 1 chapter per original). Which will make it about...77 chapters long, my LONGEST story yet ;) It will also be updated EVERY DAY which will get us right to an entire YEAR of DW! Woo! :)

~8~ is a scene break

'_italics_' is telepathic communication between the Doctor and Angel (and Ayla at times)

'..._words_...' or ..._action_... is Angel hearing/seeing through time

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who...or I would not be in America right now but living the dream in Europe ;)

Disclaimer 2: My OCs are not associated with any DW stories that have a Time Ladies named The Angel or Ayla (or whatever Ayla might pick as a title).

Enjoy!

~8~

Pond Life

**APRIL**

"Hello Ponds!" the Doctor's voice rang through the kitchen of the Pond household, blaring out from the answer phone as he left a message for the companions.

Amy and Rory leaned on the counter by their small phone, listening to the recording, they'd been at their respective jobs, just starting them really, it was...quite the change from their ordinary lives, to wake up, in their house, step outside and see grass and blue skies, and then get in a car and head to a building, working 9 to 5 and heading home for dinner. It...still didn't seem real to them, that they were back on Earth and not flying out among the stars with the Time Lords.

"Hi Uncle Rory!" Ayla giggled, which made them smile, they could practically imagine the young girl waving at the phone as though it were them, "Hi Aunt Amy!"

And then they heard Angel let out a laugh, "That's right sweetheart, hello Rory, hello Amy."

Amy smiled wider seeing Rory's own smile get bigger at not just the sound of their 'niece' but of his 'sister' as well. She really DID love how close Rory and Angel were, it was as close, she liked to think, as she and the Doctor were...though she knew he was a little closer to Ayla than she was. She'd apologized to the girl during Christmas for...for having shot at her, but Ayla had just given her a hug and said that it was ok, she was trying to protect her mummy and daddy and that her mummy had kept her safe. And she'd also informed her that the spacesuit had a minor shield to it, she wouldn't have been badly hurt at all even if the shot had hit her, the most there would be was maybe a cracked class on the helmet, but nothing bad at all.

It didn't do much to relieve her, she still had nightmares about firing and the shot hitting the girl...she...she had a lot of nightmares really, about Ayla, about River, about what the Silence had tried and succeeded to do to them. She couldn't help but think of River's words, if that timeline had never existed...what if Kovarian was still alive somewhere, what if she was still out there? Waiting?

"Checking in," the Doctor added, pulling her out of her thoughts, "That's what family does right?"

They chuckled at that, the Doctor was actually...really making an effort to be in his companions lives more than before. Not just them, they kept in contact with Jack and the others, they still did holidays with them, and they all talked about the Doctor and Angel and Ayla. The Time Lords had been popping into the last few as well, Angel's doing they were sure. If the Doctor had been piloting they wouldn't see the little family for years in between! But they were all glad for it, their family wasn't complete without the founding members of it, without their Pilots.

"How are you both doing?" Angel asked in a very...odd way.

It made them pause a moment. It was like...a cross between her hesitating to ask, because she'd had a feeling, and her genuinely being casual and asking how they were. They weren't quite sure what to make of it.

~8~

_The Doctor ran through a door, Ayla's hand held tightly in his, Angel behind them with a surfboard in hand. They stopped on a bridge above a river of magma when the doors on the other end opened and Sontarans began to march through. They turned, but the other doors opened and even more entered._

_"Really?" the Doctor huffed as Angel held up a hand at the Sontarans raising their weapons, a soft golden swirl appearing around them, protecting them._

_This was supposed to be a nice trip! They were going to a volcano planet, it was like a natural wonder, like a preserve of sorts, where tours were given and you could watch lava flowing. It was really a wonder, the planet had DIFFERENT types of lava and magma. Some were colored, some were cold...some were even toppings on foods! It was just incredible how different the same thing was all throughout the planet and they'd thought it would be a fantastic trip for Ayla._

_It wasn't every day you could touch lava and not have your hand burned off. They even sold jars of it! They'd decided that...they wanted to remember these trips, their adventures with their daughter, sort of like...one vacations (adventure) after another and that was what families did right? They took pictures and things. Well, pictures weren't really their style so they thought, perhaps, they could take little keepsakes from the planets, something to remember the adventure (vacation) by. They could make a little room that they could go to to look at the things and remember the memories of it._

_And Ayla seemed to love doing it! She always took whatever they kept with them and ran into the TARDIS to show her Aunt Idris, giving her a detailed description of the adventure and what happened during it. Even now she had a little jar of cold, blue, lava to show the box._

_It was SUPPOSED to be a calm, slightly educational (as Angel had insisted some be) trip...and then they'd gotten there and ended up wandering right into the middle of the Sontarans trying to take over the planet, wanting to use the magma and the other natural resources of the planet for weapons against the Rutans. So, naturally...they'd had to stop it._

_And they'd succeeded too!_

_...and now they were being chased off the planet by the irate Sontarans who were quite cross that they'd been 'defeated' in battle...even when there hadn't really been any battle at all._

~8~

"Not much to report," the Doctor's voice went a bit squeaky, which made the Ponds smirk, and he thought _Angel_ was a rubbish liar?

"Daddy that's rude!" Ayla chastised her father, "You mustn't lie!"

"Oh Rule 1, sweetheart," he laughed, "I _always_ lie."

"Which is _not _the best lesson to teach our daughter my love," Angel commented.

There was a kissing noise, that had the Ponds shaking their heads, just imagining the Doctor kissing Angel's cheek...or hand...or forehead...or lips...or, well...he seemed very fond of kissing her anywhere he could didn't he? They honestly couldn't tell (and were quite glad they didn't know the Time Lords THAT well) where he'd kissed her just then.

"As long as I never lie to you or Ayla, I'm alright with that."

Angel laughed, "Rule 3 in play then?"

"And Amended Rule 3," he corrected, "I don't lie to you, or Ayla."

And they knew he was being entirely serious. They'd actually talked with the Doctor and Angel about a few things regarding Ayla during some past trips, the way he described some of the adventures they'd been having...it was like, even being dangerous, Ayla knew exactly what was going on. And they'd found out it was because they told the little girl what the danger was. Rory had been concerned that wasn't the best thing to do, but Angel had actually agreed.

She had lived...a sheltered life, very sheltered, while the Doctor had gone about and explored and seen the Universe. And, despite that, she'd noticed with Rose during their first actual trip together to Satellite 5, that...she had a sense of the danger, she knew EXACTLY how dangerous things were getting but Rose didn't. She'd treated it as a game at first, it wasn't till her she'd saved her father that she realized the true impact of travelling in time. They didn't want that for their daughter. Even the Doctor agreed that they wanted her to have fun, but to be responsible with time, with danger. They didn't want to alarm her, so they always kept her protected, but they did want her to know things were serious.

It was the only way to keep her from wandering off in very, VERY bad situations. She needed to know the true danger they were all in so that she would listen and stay with them and not wander as children so often did. They never flat out told her they were about to be killed or anything like that, no! They just...in their own words (and the Doctor's stutterings) made her aware there was a delicate situation at hand and that she had to be careful, stay with them, and be a good girl.

And she really was. Ayla did what her parents said, she didn't wander off when it was really serious, she listened to what they told her to do, and she was, quite clearly still alive. Which relieved the Ponds to no end. Amy herself had been a bit wary of the girl going on adventures with the Doctor and Angel. She knew they were a family, and she knew the Doctor would NEVER put his daughter in a situation like that, but...as Martha had once described it to her, things always escalated with the Doctor. Things got out of hand, things popped up, his timing was off, and they never knew what would happen wherever they went...

Till now it appeared. Angel had a very firm grasp on her abilities, her visions at least, she could sense whether a place was good to stay or not. And the Doctor actually listened to her when she requested they leave a place. It was rare...actually it hadn't happened yet...that Angel would do that, because as much as she sensed the danger she could sense the people who needed help, and she always knew...without at doubt that they would be ok in the end. And they always were, they protected each other more than ever and...Amy was actually quite terrified if anyone dared try to harm Angel or Ayla now that the Doctor was not only a Mate but a Father.

"You shouldn't lie to _anyone_ daddy," Ayla playfully scolded her father, which made him and Angel laugh over the speakers.

~8~

_"Come along, sweetheart," the Doctor took Ayla's hand, pulling the surfboard from Angel not only to toss on top of the magma below them, but so that she could focus her whole attention on the Sontarans. _

_He smiled as he saw a golden light appear on the bottom of the board, curving out like a bowl beneath it, one he knew would eventually expand and encapsulate the person standing on top of it in a bubble of sorts. It was a gift from the TARDIS for one of her niece's birthdays. They'd gone to the beach and Ayla had wanted to learn to surf, or at least to ride a wave, so the TARDIS gave her a surfboard infused with a bit of the Vortex, much like the extrapolator but less technological and more...a board. If anything happened to the girl, a slight shield would appear around it and bring Ayla to safety till they could get to her. It was a very thoughtful gift an done he was truly touched the TARDIS had taken the care to give._

_He grinned, reaching back to take Angel's hand, only to frown, feeling her far more tense than she normally was. He looked over his shoulder to see her entirely focused on the Sontarans...and the glow of the wall surrounding them getting thicker and brighter and the Sontarans hadn't even fired yet. It usually wouldn't worry him too much, Angel's focus, he knew that it took quite a lot to be able to manipulate the Vortex into a shield as she was doing now but...she was starting to shake. And he'd seen her forming a wall in the past, it never took...this much effort or concentration. _

_"Angel," he whispered, squeezing her hand, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the glow dimming just slightly, Angel blinking and looking back at him, "Time to go," he winked at her._

~8~

"Surfed the Fire Falls of Floridal 9, didn't we sweetheart?" the Doctor spoke again.

"It was an accident," Angel added, "We were lucky we had that surf board."

"You know, I thought it was odd that you thought we should bring it with us," the Doctor remarked, clearly to Angel, "I didn't think they allowed visitors to surf the magma."

"Would you have let that stop you?" Angel laughed.

"Touché," he chuckled as well.

"It was the best!" Ayla told them, "It was SO much fun!"

~8~

_With a grin at his girls, and each of them in hand, the Doctor turned and jumped off the ledge of the rock, right onto the surfboard, the golden energy of Angel's Vortex fading as the shield of the board curled around them. He laughed, Ayla settling down on his lap as they sat on the board, his arm winding around Angel's shoulders as they floated away, the Sontarans firing after them._

_He grinned, kissing Angel's temple, "Psychic," he murmured, patting the board that she'd insisted they bring._

_"Thief," she countered, turning his head to kiss him deeply as Ayla giggled at her parents, only THEY would be kissing while floating away on magma._

~8~

"Met Mata Hari in a Paris hotel room," the Doctor added.

~8~

_The Doctor was sitting cross-legged beside Ayla as she knelt before the fireplace in a quaint hotel room, with a poker in hand, a crumpet stuck on the end of it. He'd showed her how to use the sonic to start a fire in an emergency, and ONLY an emergency, and was now showing her how to properly roast a crumpet using it and a poker. He planned to show her how to make smores next, Angel seemed to love them in this incarnation, smores and coffee. Oh! Maybe they'd go camping later! The African Safari should be peaceful if they picked the right time of year, maybe took care to bring a hunter with them just to be safe. That would be a nice trip, Ayla could see a lion in real life instead of just her Aslan doll, which she still had and still snuggled with at night. _

_He'd just been about to Angel and ask her what she thought, when he heard her call out, "Hello Mata Hari."_

_He turned around to see that a woman had just entered the room, wearing a thick fur coat. Which was odd, the room was rather warm, the entire hotel was, and she couldn't still be chilled from the snow outside, there wasn't any snow on her coat so she'd been inside for a while._

~8~

"I_ still_ can't believe you DIDN'T notice," Angel laughed.

"Well why would I?" the Doctor countered, his words growing soft, "She's not _you_."

~8~

_Mata Hari dropped her coat, now standing there before them, completely stark naked, making Ayla giggle and look away as her mother moved to get a blanket for the woman, knowing she'd be very embarrassed very quickly. _

_T__he Doctor though just smiled politely, "Crumpet?" and held out the poker at her, as though not noticing her nudeness at all, looking the woman in the eyes instead of...elsewhere._

_...which made Mata Hari blush to realize and try to cover herself just as Angel got the blanket around her with an amused smile._

~8~

"She was funny," Ayla giggled.

~8~

_The Doctor stood in a sound booth, a cap on his head twisted backwards, Ayla in his arms, the girl with big sunglasses on and a rather thick 'bling' necklace as the two of them sang to some song or another that was playing, recording them. Angel stood beside two men outside the booth who were bobbing their heads, mostly to be polite and humor Ayla. Honestly, the Doctor sounded like a deaf moose, but Ayla loved it when her father sang, as much as she loved hearing him sing too. It didn't always matter how well someone sang if the words and emotion truly meant something. She knew that Ayla loved it when SHE sang to her as well, she'd found she actually had a rather nice voice this time, nowhere near opera or amazing levels, but not as terrible as she'd been, just...normal._

_She couldn't help but smile as she watched them, they were both just so happy to have time with their daughter again._

~8~

"Me and my girl laid down some backing vocals, didn't we?"

"That was fun!" Ayla cheered.

"Ayla requested a copy of it made for you," Angel told them, "We'll bring it round later..."

~8~

"Probably in the next few days," Angel called as she helped the Doctor pilot the TARDIS, Ayla watching them from the jump seat, "Or maybe tomorrow," she looked at Ayla, "What do you think?"

"Can we mummy?!" she cheered, clapping, before blinking and pointing at her father, "Don't let daddy drive though."

Angel laughed, knowing the Doctor he'd get them there weeks later.

"Helmic Regulator's playing up," the Doctor sighed, struggling with a lever, proving their point, "Can't get the temporal steering right..."

~8~

Amy and Rory sipped their wine as they listed to the Time Lords.

"My love," Angel called, "We seem to be about to collide with Ancient Greece..."

"Can we go to the Acropolis mummy?!" Ayla gasped.

"Oh of course," Angel cheered, "Just let me get us out of a collision..."

"See you later Ponds!" the Doctor called and Rory hit a button to end the message.

"The Time Lords," Amy held up her glass, toasting with Rory.

**MAY**

Amy and Rory were sound asleep...when an odd noise sounded down the stairs, a _wheezing_ sound…followed by someone making their way _up_ the stairs, well…running up the stairs really. A rather heavy set of footsteps and small pitters.

A moment later the door flew open, banging against the back wall as the Doctor ran in. The Ponds gasped, sitting up in bed at the crashing sound as the Doctor covered his eyes, "Stop everything!"

"Daddy they were_ sleeping_!" Ayla tugged on his arm.

"I DID tell you to knock first my love," Angel commented as she walked in behind him, smiling as the Doctor immediately wound his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What's going on?" Rory looked over, resting a hand on his racing heart.

"Doctor!" Amy huffed, "_Bedroom_!"

"We have a RULE about the bedroom!"

"Always knock," Ayla nodded, before whispering to her father, "It's polite."

The Doctor smiled down at her, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair once, "You are most certainly your mother's daughter," he tapped her on the nose, making her beam at he praise. She was so polite, nothing like how rude he tended to be. And then he remembered why they were there, "No one on this planet is safe right now," he told the Ponds, "We have to solve this before it's too late. Get your clothes on. If we move fast enough we at least stand a chance…"

He trailed off, seeing them looking at Angel, who was shaking her head at him, amused.

"They look very confused daddy," Ayla pointed out.

He sighed, looking at them, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No," they shook their heads, they didn't even know what point in time the Time Lords were at either, Ayla did look a bit older though.

"Oh Helmic Regulator! Again! Too early, wrong point. Come along sweetheart," he took Ayla's hand as they turned to go, "As you were!"

"Doctor, you can't just go like that," Amy rolled her eyes, "What's happening? Don't WE need to know?"

Angel moved over to them, sitting on the edge of their bed, "We just got the order wrong is all," she reassured them, "The Doctor wouldn't let me fly and then proceeded to get into an argument with Sissy so she took us here to spite him," she laughed a bit, "Trust me though," she reached out and put a hand on their arms, "There is _nothing_ wrong with the future, everything WILL be fine."

"Mummy!" Ayla called from down the stairs, "Aunt Idris has locked daddy out!"

Angel laughed and shook her head, getting up, "We'll be back soon enough, I'LL pilot this time. Please, don't worry about the future. Good night."

"Night," they called, though still a bit worried despite her reassurances.

They waited till they could hear Angel's laughter dying out and the wheezing fading before lying back down in bed, "I really hate it when he does that."

Amy nodded.

**JUNE**

Rory stretched as he walked down the hall toward the bathroom, pulling on a dressing gown as he went. He pushed the door open, jumping back out into the hall with a cry of "WOAH!" and pulling the door shut behind him

He rubbed his eyes, peeking back in to make sure what he saw was _really_ there, before shutting the door again and leaning back against it, straightening when he saw Amy making her way down the hall again.

"Out of the way Mr. Pond," Amy called as he blocked the door, but he just shook his head, his eyes wide, "What? Why not?" he nodded at the door as though trying to convey something before sighing, and opening it.

Amy walked in, but gave a little jump…

There, sitting on the toilet, was an Ood.

"May I be of any assistance?" it asked, its orb brightening as it spoke, though its voice was high and squeaky.

Ayla, they thought, had to be. She tended to giggle at squeaky things, especially the Doctor when his voice went all squeaky. And she was rather curious, they'd seen her nab the Doctor's sonic on more than one occasion...they'd seen Angel plucking a smaller sonic out of the Doctor's hands as he tried to gift their daughter with one as a result. She must have gotten her hands on the sonic and used it on the Ood.

"Ood on the loo."

"Yeah…" Amy breathed.

**JULY**

The Doctor was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, under the console's glass floor, across from Ayla, with a TARDIS blue boa around his neck. There was a small splattering of little plastic cups and plates set in front of him, his daughter dressed in an adorable green princess outfit with a little cone hat that had a cloth at the end of it, pouring make-believe tea into a cup for him. He'd offered her a small tiara from a distant planet that he'd picked up on his travels but his daughter was _just_ like his Mate, simple and not showy-offy, even at a pretend tea party.

Angel was watching them fondly as she worked on the console, sitting in the harness, just...so touched to see it. She'd always thought that the Doctor would be the best father in the Universe, and now, to see him with a little girl...sitting there with a boa and having tea...she knew he was FAR more than the best. Words...failed her to describe how brilliant her Mate was with their daughter.

He did everything for her, he danced with her and read to her and played with her...she'd had to wash numerous drawings off the walls as a result, but it had been worth it. And he sat with her, told her about his adventures, tales of wonderful worlds and the best part was...it was all true, it all happened. The best part, her favorite part, was when they'd cook together...because it always turned into a 'flour fight' with the Doctor and they ended up a mess which meant more family time getting Ayla cleaned up and then some...very nice adult time getting themselves cleaned up.

She was starting to get suspicious that he did that more for the adult time than the family time. But she wouldn't complain, she was rather fond of that. It was...odd, how much things had changed but in a good way. With Ayla around, people might assume that they had little time together, she and the Doctor, that they'd settle down, go domestic, focus on Ayla. And they did focus on Ayla, the other things...couldn't be further from the truth.

The Doctor was even more excited for adventures, for showing his daughter the different places and wonders of the Universe, for all the running Ayla seemed to love as much as Jenny, for all the memories they made. Things were only slightly domestic, they _did_ have a child to care for and feed and put to bed, but Ayla was just what the TARDIS needed, what THEY needed, to really be a family and they loved spending time with their daughter. Her being there had brought them all the more close to their 'family' as well, she loved seeing her aunties and uncles and the Doctor was far more willing to see them for that too, wanting them to be a part of her life as long as they could be.

The most impressive thing was...how close SHE and the Doctor had grown in all that time. They were just...on another level, such an intimate one she never really ever thought she'd reach. He was...it was like he was all too aware that, just as he was no longer just 'The Doctor, Mate of the Angel' but now also 'Father of Ayla,' _she_ wasn't just his Mate or just 'the Angel' either but...the mother of his child. He was...different around her than he had been. She wasn't sure if it was what he would have normally been like had he never forgotten her, just his natural current personality peeking through now that the rifts and wounds had healed between them, she didn't know if this was how he was always meant to be around her but...she liked it.

He was always looking at her or talking about her or touching her. Oh he loved to touch her even in the most childish of ways, like poking her side to tickle her or his hand ghosting past her, turning his leg to rest on hers when they sat, just...always connected to her. He was always touching her and teasing her and complimenting her...even more than his last self had and that was a feat in and of itself. She'd heard that Mates, often after a child, were...different, more aware of each other because of the child.

The child was, literally, the physical manifestation of their love, a representation of it, it was...their love. Having the child around, being around it, loving it just increased their own affections even more, strengthened their bond. It was like...their bodies changed, their minds changed, became more in tune with each others after the birth of a child. She hadn't noticed it before, too hurt from everything, but she'd been telling the truth, this her was stronger than the last her. This her was...ready to let herself be happy.

And she was, for the first time in what felt like ages, she was truly happy, just sitting there, watching them, wires dangling around her everywhere, blackened goggles protecting her eyes, a headset on to talk to the Ponds, "The Ood was in your house?"

"I was wondering where he'd got to," the Doctor called, hearing her, "I thought he'd just gone for a walk in the TARDIS. Must have wandered off."

"Which is bad," Ayla nodded, knowing how her parents felt about that, "Most important rule is to not wander off, right daddy?"

"Right sweetheart," he leaned forward and kissed her head, before he got up and moved to Angel's side. He grinned, taking the boa off to wind it around her neck, tugging her in to kiss her.

She was beaming as she pulled away, remembering how he'd mentioned she should wear a boa if he ever selected an outfit that had no tie or lapels, ages ago when she and Donna had just founded Gingers United, "I think he snuck out…" she began.

~8~

Amy and Rory sat, eating breakfast, listening to the conversation over their phone. Amy reached out and stole one of Rory's sausages when he looked away, smirking as he looked back at her, noticing that.

"When the Doctor landed us there last night…"

"If it was last night," the Doctor remarked, "You know, we rescued him from the middle of the Androvax Conflict. We were taking him back to the Ood Sphere, going to show Ayla one of our more beneficial adventures."

"We freed the Ood from human control."

"Anyway, he's not being a nuisance is he?"

~8~

_The Ood ambled around the house, doing all the chores someone possibly could. _

_Like packing Amy and Rory's lunches for them._

_"Enjoy your workday experience," he offered Rory his packed lunch._

_And making the beds._

_And drying the laundry._

_And cleaning the windows…_

_And..._

~8~

"Doctor…Doctor?" Rory called over the headset, "He, um, seems to think that he's out butler."

"The Ood are raised to serve," Angel told them, before frowning up at the Doctor, "We really should take care of that a bit more."

He smile, nodding at her concern, "You know, the best thing at the moment is let him do just that. We'll come and pick him up tonight. Whenever tonight is. Hmm?" he looked over at Ayla and pointed at her, "What do you think of that sweetheart? Want to see your Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy again?"

"Yes please!" Ayla smiled, jumping up to go hug him.

Angel though shook her head and got up, heading up the steps as the warning bell went off, "Sorry," she called into the headset, "There's a power drain threatening to implode the TARDIS."

"What?!" the Doctor gasped, rushing up to help her, starting to race around the TARDIS, trying to fix it, frantic, worried for his family, "Oh no, that's bad. Why's it doing that? No, no, no, no, no, don't do that!"

"Calm down, my love," Angel put a hand on his arm, reaching out to tap something into the keypad and pull a lever to turn the alarms off and stop the drain, "All sorted."

He laughed, leaning forward to pull her closer, "Brilliant," he whispered, before kissing her gently as he tapped the headset off.

~8~

"Your infusions," the Ood handed Amy and Rory their coffees, "How else may I be of service?"

"I feel so guilty," Rory mumbled.

"Just eat your breakfast," she told him under her breath before they both looked at the Ood, smiling in awkward thanks.

**AUGUST**

The Doctor was standing on a ladder, one arm around Ayla's waist to keep her steady as she stood near the top with him on the ladder as well, eagerly watching him...change the bulb on top of the box. He really...treasured that about their daughter. He could see it, in everything she did she was so curious...like him but, at the same time, she had such an appreciation for the little things, like Angel had when she'd first regenerated. It really did warm his hearts SO much to see his daughter so like the two of them.

He tilted his head, keeping a red phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he spoke to the Ponds, "Ponds! Us again..."

"Hello!" Ayla called, waving at the phone.

"Sorry about the gaps in communications. Dropped your Ood back home, reconnected it to the hive mind. Helmic Regulator's _still_ not working..."

"Helmic Regulator's just fine!" Angel's distant voice called from within the TARDIS.

"It got hit by an arrow at Hastings Hill!" he reminded her with a shout so she could hear him.

"And I fixed it!" she remarked, "Better than it was, won't be acting up again, thank you very much."

"Uncle Rory I rode a horse!" Ayla reached out to take the phone, far too excited to share that bit of information, practically buzzing to tell him that, her first horse ride.

"Right through 11th century Coventry," the Doctor laughed as he took the phone back.

~8~

_The Doctor, Ayla, and Angel sat before a Chinese man in a hut, noodles handing around them as they ate some, the Doctor rubbing his belly as the Chinese man laughed. He grinned widely and picked up some chopsticks, gathering some noodles before he turned to Angel, holding up a portion. She smiled and opened her mouth, letting him feed her though she laughed as she couldn't get all the noodles in and had to hide her mouth till she'd gathered them all._

_The Doctor had just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her still-munching mouth._

~8~

"Also, I think I may have accidently invented pasta…" the Doctor added.

"We came round," Angel stepped out of the TARDIS, wiping her hand off on a small rag, "I told the Doctor you were out, he didn't listen."

"I always listen to you," he countered, "I just thought, since the park was across the street there was no harm in swinging by."

~8~

_The trio stood before the Ponds' door, the Doctor holding an umbrella over them, his arm around Angel to keep her close, as Ayla repeatedly hit the doorbell, excited to see her Aunt and Uncle, but no one answered._

~8~

"Which is fine," the Doctor nodded.

~8~

_"Come along, sweetheart," the Doctor said he unwound his hand from Angel, taking Ayla's hand as she did, the three of them walking back, the two Time Lords swinging their girl between them over the puddles that were forming in the rain._

~8~

"Everything's alright, isn't it?" the Doctor frowned as he helped Ayla off the ladder, the three of them standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, till Ayla ran inside to tell her Aunt Idris about the brand new bulb she was wearing, "With you two?"

"Of course it is my love," Angel whispered, kissing his cheek, "They're the Ponds, they'll always be fine as long as they're together."

He nodded, resting his head to hers, "Just…just worrying unnecessarily, me. Anyway," he pulled back, "Just call us if you need us, ok? Toodle Pip," he looked down at the phone in his hands before sighing, pulling out the sonic and deleting the message.

~8~

"Message deleted," the answer phone stated as the messages went from 1 to 0, just a moment before Amy entered her house.

She stopped by the phone, checking the messages and sighed, "We need you Raggedy Man, Golden Girl. _I_ need you."

A/N: Such a sweet chapter right? We see the Ponds and we see the Time Family...just wait till the next one }:) I can say now that the next chapter will be the prequel to Asylum of the Daleks, BUT! With something extra to it ;)

I tried to get as much Time Lord fluff in here as I could with it being 'Pond' Life and everything, I hope you enjoyed the little glimpses of it. MUCH more of it to come ;)

And, since this is technically the first 'episode' we get the Pyramid early ;) Just as a refresher, my 'pyramid' is the 3 episodes I'm super-excited about and are the ones I think has something in them that is important to Angel's story or her relationship with the Doctor. The 2, is usually my most looked forward to 2-parter episode either because something happens in it or it's just my favorite episodes lol. But since there aren't any 2-parters here, I'm going to make these the episodes I feel have something very important to Angel's abilities/powers in them :) And the 1 is the episode that I liked least and probably struggled with so if it's really bad, that's why. So here it is:

3...Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen, The Name of the Doctor  
2...Hide, The Day of the Doctor (I have a quite a few ideas that I think will make that one essential to Angel)  
1...The Power of Three

Some notes on reviews (from the end of AFA)...

I was definitely confused in First/Last night too lol :) I think it was because I was trying to place where the 2nd River was in her timeline since we knew where the 1st and 3rd her were and I just sort of gave up :)

Oh I think the ginger thing will SO have to be mentioned ;)

Ayla will have a very...unique reaction to Angel's amnesia ;)

I can say that AOTD will still be very...hard for the Ponds, but not in the way you might think :)

Thanks :) I know I've still got a ways to go with my writing still, but I like to think that each story I learn something new and get a little better with each OC :) I hope the next Time Lady will be even another step forward in my journey as a writer :)

I'm always surprised by the reviews, even now, about...oh wow a year and a half, later, I'm still always surprised to get even 1 lol :) I just treasure each and every review that I get like the special little thing it is :) And thanks, I try to be polite to the less-than-kind reviews because it wouldn't make me any better than them to respond with anger or hate. So I just try to keep in mind everyone has their own opinion and the right to express it, though I try to express mine in a neutral way at the very least lol :) But thanks! :)

Lol, I'm SO a Loki fan too ;) I really can't wait to get to the Loki/OC story ;) I've got this...powerful scene written out for Thor 2...and it hasn't even come out yet lol :)

That's awesome! I'm glad your brother had a great birthday :)

Thanks so much! And it's not petty at all, I LOVE giving Birthday shout outs ;) So...on that note...

Happy Birthday to Sweet Little Fox 19! I hope your day is just brilliant ^-^


	2. A Dream or Reality?

A Dream or Reality?

"Daddy!" Ayla screamed as she clung to Angel, the woman pounding on the glass wall that separated them from him, "Help!"

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted, sonicing the wall, needing it to crack, needing it break, needing it to release them, but it remained whole, "No!"

"Doctor!" Angel gasped as a humming noise sounded, she and Ayla looking up, terrified.

"No!" he raged, banging on the wall with his fist, trying to break through it with his bare hands. His rational mind would have realized that it was impossible to do, that he'd do more harm to himself than good in helping them...but his rational mind had been completley consumed by the sheer panic only someone whose Mate and Child were in danger could feel.

This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Not now, not when they were supposed to be safe! The Silence had found them, River had let it slip that the whole murder was a ruse, and word had spread, whispers of it, that he was still alive, that Angel was, that they'd found their daughter. And all hell had broken loose. The Silence had come at them in full force, and despite their best efforts, despite his mind and Angel's abilities and foresight...they hadn't seen the consequences coming. The Silence had captured Angel and Ayla, had separated them, pulled them away from him and managed to trap them in the stark white facility he was standing in, holding them in a cell of glass for observation.

He'd flown through the Universe in a rage to get back to them, not about to let the Silence harm his family again...but he was too late. Even now, even having found them, it was too late. Because he recognized that hum, he knew what it meant, he knew what was building, and he _had_ to get them out, but the walls were strong despite being glass.

"Teleport out!" he cried to Angel.

"I can't," she looked back at him, tears in her eyes, absolutely terrified, "I tried! They've managed to add time-lock technology to the glass...I can't break through."

He looked frantic at that, the time-lock on Gallifrey, time-locks in general were impenetrable. No form of time travel could enter them and the Vortex...it was their direct link to travelling in time. It was the path they took, the energy they used to do it, to fuel it and control it...not even the Vortex could break through a time-lock. And if the Silence had somehow managed to get their hands on that sort of technology...the only person capable of knowing it, in his mind, being Torchwood and River...and Jack would rather die permanently than give that secret up...it _had_ to be River. Would that woman never cease to ruin their lives?

He spun around to see if there was anything, anything at all, that he could use to smash the window, but there was nothing, the entire hall was deserted and dark, save for him standing there before the glass. He'd been about to run down the hall, look around a corner...when Angel groaned, and then Ayla cried out in pain. He spun back to them, his hearts freezing in his chest at the sound of their pain, to see a red light had turned on in the room, bouncing off the originally white walls and casting a disturbing image of them bathed in the red light, like blood. He flashed the sonic again, his hearts dropping, they were flooding the room with stet radiation! Far too much, far too quickly, it wouldn't just kill them...it would kill them too quickly to regenerate!

"NO!" he beat against he wall once more, forced to watch as the two girls who were his entire Universe sunk to their knees, their bodies weakening, failing, dying, before his very eyes, "Angel! Ayla!" he beat the walls harder, ignoring a crack in his one hand as he was certain his hand had broken, but he didn't care, he didn't feel it, he didn't feel anything except the blinding need to get in there and save them.

He couldn't lose them, he just couldn't! Not only because of the Mating but...even if he'd had the bracelet on him at that exact moment, he...he could be strong for his daughter, he could live for her in a way he knew Angel would want him to. But Ayla was in there too! Ayla, his little girl, was dying beside his Mate! He couldn't survive that, not losing the both of them at once, he wasn't that strong.

To have lost everything one had and be given a chance of getting it back...to lose it again...

He'd once said to Auntie and Uncle, that they had given him hope in finding other Time Lords and taken it away, had been on the brink of rage then. But this...this was real, he HAD a Mate and a daughter and a family again, he wasn't alone, he had THEM...and now they were being taken away from him. And he knew exactly what that would do to him.

Break him.

Kill him in more ways than just physically dying ever could.

He started shoving against the glass, his hearts pounding, his blood pumping ice water, his mind racing, feeling the panic of the Mating instinct and his own paternal bonds springing to life at the sight of his daughter and his love suffering so. He threw his weight against the wall, slamming his shoulder into it in a vain attempt to get them out...but...nothing.

"Doctor..." Angel breathed as she and Ayla collapsed to the floor, him sinking to his knees with them, shaking, unable to breathe, unable to really see any longer with the tears in his eyes.

No...please...he begged, he begged and pleaded with every deity, star, power-that-be, he could think of, please don't take them!

"Dad...dee..." Ayla weakly reached for him, his hand pressing to the glass where hers was heading...when her little hand fell, the two of them breathing their last, no sign of regeneration on the horizon...

~8~

"NO!" the Doctor gasped, shooting up in bed, shaking, the breeze he'd made at his sudden move chilling the sweat that had layered him. The sheets were twisted around him from his thrashing, his hearts racing, his head pounding, his breath not coming quickly enough. He felt dizzy and off balance as he pressed a hand to his head, trying to shake off the dream, trying to erase it from his mind, feeling...so..._scared_.

He swallowed hard, knowing what he needed to feel calm and safe and...happy...again. He looked over beside him...and saw Angel wasn't there. He leapt up, his mind on the dream, and went crashing over the side of the bed to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder, still twisted in the sheets that he frantically kicked off. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled into the hall, shoving through the bedroom door and nearly running into the wall across from him in his panic. He stumbled more, his body too tense and agitated and shaky to really focus on walking properly as he grabbed another doorknob and opening it, his hearts stopping when he saw Ayla wasn't there either.

Had it...had it been real?

Had it been a memory?

But just as his mind went to a VERY dark place and he moved to check his wrist to see if the Dampening Bracelet was there...he heard the faint sound of Ayla giggling, of Angel laughing, coming from down the hall. Before he even realized he'd moved, he bolted down the corridor, half-running into the door frame of the kitchen, his eyes wide, his hearts slowing as he saw his girls were in there. They were actually and physically standing in the kitchen, in their pajamas, Ayla sitting on the counter as she stirred a mix in a bowl, Angel at the stove, flipping pancakes. Ayla was wearing a small green night dress while Angel seemed to prefer dark blue, baggy flannel pants and a light blue tank top to sleep in for this incarnation. He himself preferred simple bottoms and no shirt, which he very much loved because it made him feel all the closer to Angel when they cuddled at night.

"Daddy!" Ayla cheered, spotting him, not seeming to notice his flustered state, "Look what mummy and I made!" she turned and set the bowl down so she could pick up a plate of pancakes sitting beside her for him to see.

He just stood there, panting. Just...staring at them as though he couldn't believe they were there, that they were ok...that they were smiling at him given the fact he hadn't been able to save them... He closed his eyes and shook his head, it was a dream, he hadn't needed to save them because they were perfectly fine.

"Are you alright my love?" Angel asked, looking back at him over her shoulder, concerned. Not even needing to feel his rampant emotions to know something was wrong. He was...pale, he was shaking and there was a fine layer of sweat covering him, and not the good kind. He seemed...frightened and alarmed and...relieved at the same time.

"Fine," he swallowed, taking a much needed breath to try and calm himself more, "Just fine," he took a step in, still a bit shaky, but managed to walk over to Ayla without stumbling or jerking which was something given the terror he still felt in his hearts, "What have you got there sweetheart, chocolate chip?"

"Mhmm," Ayla nodded, taking one off the plate and taking a bite of it.

He smiled at that as she offered him the one she'd started eating and just...kissed her forehead instead, brushing a hand down her hair as it was out if its pigtails, just...taking a moment to revel in the fact that his daughter and Mate were ok. That thought alone had him falling back onto a chair by the small kitchen table, relieved. It had been just a dream. A terrible, awful dream, but a dream none the less, the worst one of his life, but...his girls were just fine.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he looked at Angel.

"It was meant to be a surprise," she told him, glancing at him over her shoulder, flipping a pancake, "Ayla wanted to give you breakfast in bed. And so did I," she added, "It's not often I wake up before you."

He gave a small chuckle at that, this new her was a very...deep sleeper. Unless Ayla was having a bad dream or there was some danger, then she flew awake, but she could sleep through practically anything it seemed. He did rather LOVE waking her up in the mornings when they did sleep, his favorite part of the day...well, his favorite part of the start of the day. He loved seeing her blush when she fully woke to the different ministrations of his, always different every day.

"Eat up love," Angel smiled, setting a plate of warm pancakes before him.

He reached out as she passed him, catching her hand and tugging her back, looking up at her as he took her in, just...smiling in relief that she was alive and ok. He gently pulled her down by the hand he was holding to kiss her, deepening it a little more than was probably necessary for having just woken up, but..._needing_ it. He needed to be reminded she was there, she was ok, she was alive, and she didn't hate him.

He sighed as he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers as his eyes drifted closed, "I wish I could wake up like that every time," he murmured.

Angel laughed, "You already do," she winked at him.

He smiled, watching her walk over to Ayla, it was true. He_ did_ wake up like that every morning after they slept. Well, not with the crippling fear haunting him, but...with Angel in his arms. He would wake up and just stare at her, watch her sleep, content to let her sleep, feeling a patience and a calm he rarely ever felt when he wasn't with her. Sometimes he'd trace her face with feather light touches, or just lay his head beside her and look at the side of her face, or trace patterns on her shoulder and back, or give her little kisses, gently coaxing her awake. He loved that, he loved the little intimate moments they shared in the morning before Ayla awoke. It wasn't often that they needed sleep like that so it made the moment even more special. And Angel always gave him a kiss once she was awake, much like she always did as they fell asleep as well. According to her, that was the best note to end a day on and the best omen to being one with as well, kissing the person you loved.

He nodded to himself, yes, everything was just fine, and turned to dig into his rather delicious looking pancakes...

But...just as he was about to lift his fork to his lips...he noticed a Headless Monk was sitting right in front of him on the other side of the table where Angel usually sat, Ayla typically sitting between them...

~8~

The Doctor looked around and saw that Angel and Ayla were gone, his hearts about to stop, fearing that he'd just been dreaming before, that they had_ really_ perished...when he noticed the colors around him seemed dim..._this_ was another dream.

Which meant the last dream was a dream and the one before that was a dream and...oh his head hurt now.

"What do you want?" he glared at the Monk, knowing he had no right to be there, that it had to be something more than a dream. The only time he dreamt of the Headless Monks was when he remembered Demons Run and what happened to Ayla. He would never EVER just dream of one sitting before him as though they were having tea and scones in a café.

"There is a woman who wants to meet you," the Monk replied, his voice deep.

"That's nice," his jaw tensed at the mention of some random woman, "I've got a Mate already. _Not_ interested. _Never_ will be."

"Your help is required."

The Doctor set down the fork still in his hands, leaning in to try and peer at the Monk, "Who are you?"

"A messenger."

"Whose messenger?" he leaned back, he hated that, he hated that someone had a message for him...because it meant it was someone who knew he was alive. And that was NOT a good sign at all.

"Darla Von Carlson."

"Never heard of her," he stood, about to force himself awake...

~8~

...when he saw they were now in a disused room, most certainly not in the TARDIS, "Where's the TARDIS?"

"We were never in the TARDIS," the Monk stated as he stood before the Doctor now, confirming his thoughts that the enitre thing, all of it had just been dream after dream.

"Right," he sighed, rubbing his head, "Psychic projection. Someone sending me a dream message. Well I hope I fell asleep somewhere comfy. Preferably in Angel's arms..." that was the thing about dreams, you could never really remember what your last thought or position or place was till you woke up.

"Do you recognize where you are?"

He looked around, grimacing as he hated to admit that yes, he DID know where he was. He could recognize the architecture around him, the markings on the walls, the feel of it, there was only one place in the Universe it could be, and it was NOT a place he wanted to remember or dream or even think on.

"I remember," he nodded, now tense, alert, "How do you hang up on this thing?"

"You can't."

"Oh yeah? And what if I just wake up?" he closed his eyes, concentrating, and woke up...

~8~

...on a beach, Angel beside him on a beach chair, basking in the sun, while Ayla played near the water, building a sandcastle. He smiled as he eyed Angel, she was wearing a bikini with a small sort of skirt/wrap over her hips. Oh he loved it when she wore it, it had taken him _ages_ to convince her to. It seemed this incarnation of her was quite a bit more modest than her last selves had been as well. He doubted Martha would be able to get this her into some of the outfits she'd attempted in the past. But he'd finally managed it, with quite a few kisses thrown into the mix to distract her of course, a double victory for him. Because not only did he get kisses out of it, he got to see her looking glorious as ever. She was lying there, dozing off beside him, unworried about getting sunburn, they'd been sure to get the strongest form of sun block they could, not wanting Ayla to burn either.

"Eyes front, my love," Angel called, as though feeling his eyes on her, which she very much could.

He chuckled and held out a hand as she blinked her eyes open, taking her hand and just...playing with her fingers a moment, glancing over at Ayla as she built not just a sandcastle, no, he could see she was building a sand-TARDIS. He started to laugh at that when he heard the Monk's voice echo in his mind, "No, Doctor, the beach isn't real either. You are still dreaming."

He jerked up, looking around for the Monk, to see the beach had disappeared, the world shifting again.

~8~

They were floating in space, him and the Monk, standing there really, "What do you want?!" he demanded of the Monk.

He didn't like this, not one bit. Not just that he kept being forced out of lovely dreams about his Mate and daughter, but because this projection...it was powerful if it wouldn't let him wake till the message had been given. And anything powerful enough to get to his mind without him letting it in...besides Angel...was something he was automatically wary of.

The Monk simply waved his hand and symbols appeared in the air between them, "Space time coordinates. You will meet Darla Von Carlson here. Her daughter is in danger and only _you_ can save her," the Monk was silent, seeing him flinch at the mention of a daughter being in danger, "You recognize the planet?"

"Yes," the Doctor swallowed hard, before glaring at the Monk, "And I will NOT take MY daughter there."

He would not, he refused. That planet, that was not a planet HE even wanted to go to. He wanted to help but...too much didn't add up. How had this woman found out he was alive? Did she even know? How was she projecting this to him? Why THAT planet? What happened to her daughter?

"You will," the Monk insisted, "But first you must say it."

"No."

"Name the planet."

"I will_ not_ say that name!"

"SAY IT!" the Monk ordered...

~8~

And the Doctor jolted awake to find himself lying on one of the sofas of Torchwood, where he KNEW he'd fallen asleep before, with a cry of, "NO!"

"Name the planet," he could hear the Monk's voice fading in his mind.

"Skaro," he swallowed, running to Jack's office, glad the man was elsewhere in the Hub at the moment, and sonicing his bottom drawer of his desk open, pulling out the man's poor old beaten down Vortex Manipulator. After all the sonicing it off and fixing it by Jack and sonicing it off and fixing, over and over, the poor thing had barely any life left. He could see Jack had tried to repair it again, but that it just wasn't working any longer, the man keeping it for the memories.

But with a little sonic help it might be able to get through two more trips...one there, and one back. He looked up as he strapped the device to his wrist and swallowed hard, he didn't want to do this. But...he couldn't risk Angel or Ayla going there, or Jack trying to stop him, he couldn't risk the TARDIS being there either and...he needed to know who this Darla woman was, how she knew how to contact him, how she knew he was alive. Because if she knew, who else did?

There were only a handful of people he trusted to know he and Angel were alive, that they'd found Ayla, and not say anything. He was hanging around one portion of them, helping to repair the Rift Manipulator that Jack had said a Weevil had managed to tear apart only a day or so ago, not trusting anyone else to repair it...except Angel, but...Angel was visiting Sarah Jane with Ayla as the girl had a playdate with her 'cousin' Sky, and he didn't want to disturb her. They'd agreed that he would be dropped off there before Angel took the TARDIS to Sarah Jane's and then she'd pick him up once more, everyone trusting that Angel would pick him up in time and not months later like he might have ended up accidently doing.

And...it was probably better that they weren't there...he didn't want to risk them. His jaw tensed, he would NOT risk them in this. He would go find out how this was possible, he'd find out how this woman knew, and then...he'd deal with it himself. He would NOT let anyone harm his family.

Never again.

And, with that, he slapped his hand down on the Vortex Manipulator...and disappeared.

A/N: Were you scared at first? I hope so ;) Big, BIG things planned for this last story in the saga (until the next series of DW comes out and I can post the next story) that I think/hope quite a few people will enjoy ^-^ This was actually really fun to write, mostly because I liked how the Doctor kept waking up in all these different places and I wanted to see how much of Angel and Ayla I could sneak in ;) So I sort of altered the original café scene to be the breakfast moment ;)

But we know what's coming next, Asylum of the Daleks. Oh boy... }:) I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter though ;) I really am SO excited for you to see what's coming in this story ^-^

Also wanted to apologize, I had intended to put a sneak peek of my Star Wars Anakin/OC story up two chapters ago, at the end of AFA, but I completely forgot to copy and paste it in, and only realized after I'd posted the last chapter. So here it is, 300 words instead of 200 to make up for it. Sorry it's late!

* * *

**Star Wars:** (Anakin/OC)

Younglings moved out of the way as Anakin stalked down the halls, everyone able to tell he was in a foul mood from his latest meeting with his Master. None of them wanted to risk incurring his ire, able to sense the Force around him swirling in irritation. However, had they paid more attention to the Force, they'd have sensed another presence nearing him and would have warned them away.

Anakin had just turned a corner…when someone not only crashed into him, but grabbed his arm, using the momentum of the run to twist it lightly, not painfully, behind his back as they proceeded to hide behind it, more like they were gripping his hand than trying to trap his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see…it was a girl.

She was blonde, her hair held back in a ponytail, a Padawan's braid dangling down the side of her face, with sparkling gray eyes he could see peeking up at him, a small, light splattering of freckles along her nose. He could see she was holding a lightsaber hilt in her other hand, clearly having just come from a duel of some kind. But what really struck him was that…she was…smirking, her pale pink lips quirked up on the side.

"What are you…" he began.

"Stop Talking Skywalker!" she cut him off.

He opened his mouth to tell her to let go of him and explain…only to look back down the hall as he heard stomping and saw three other Padawans running towards him.

"Where is she?!" one demanded, which made Anakin lift an eyebrow at the tone of the boy's voice. He was flushed, angry, almost…vengeful, not a good trait in a Jedi.

"Who?"

"Amira-Tal!"

Anakin blinked, feeling the girl squeeze his hand, so that was her name.

A/N: Hmm...I wonder what Anakin will do? Help her or out her? ;)

* * *

I've got another sneak peek set for November...of Doctor Who! Woo! Doctor/TL4 ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I can promise that I'm going to do my best to keep any and all stories where I add children to the mix as non-domestic as I can. There will, of course, always be little family moments, they can't be ignored, like feeding children or putting them to bed (that would be abuse on the parents' part not to do it lol), but I'll always try to keep it from consuming a story and be more like little moments on the side or memories. I can guarantee there will be adventure and danger and an awful lot of running. Much like with LJ being as adventurous as the Doctor, Ayla is just as curious as him ;) Lol, I just realized quite a few of the actual episodes for Series 7 are very family oriented/based :) But either way, if a story ever gets 'too domestic' for some, I'll never fault anyone for stopping reading a story if they don't like it or lose interest, it's natural and it happens :) I'm very much looking forward to the 12s, I've got big things planned for the 12th Doctor, now I just have to hope my 'vision' of what I want will work with 12's personality ;) I originally hadn't thought about rethinking 12th Angel when I heard Matt was leaving, only because I didn't want to worry myself too much over it until they announced who 12 would be. Now that I know it's PC, I had a better idea of 12th Angel. Originally she was meant to be Amy Adams (like from Enchanted) but more strawberry blonde than her natural hair color, but I think Nicole Kidman works very well for both 11 and 12 :) Oh the Ponds will be having some troubles and it will have a little to do with River, but maybe not in the way most will expect ;)

Lol, I definitely think the anonymous tumblr asker jumped the gun a little bit. I think it was only...3 or 4 hours after I'd posted the story? Maybe 6? A little too early to comment and taunt about the number of reviews. But that's awesome that they were sort of proven wrong lol :)

I can say we'll find out VERY soon how Angel forgets, as for whether the Vortex has anything to do with it, we'll have to wait and see ;)

Lol, it's really weird in that regard, how many reviews I've read, because...I sort of forget the number. It's like, I read them all at the end of the day for a chapter, so I can do the notes on reviews and just to see what people think. And that's sort of like...the day, and not 'the reviews' if that makes any sense at all lol. I just take it day by day and treat it as one big group...till I realize we're near a 100 or 500 and then I realize wow we've gotten through a lot lol :) It's always my favorite part of the day, reading and responding to as many as I can :)

I'm glad you're excited for the 'Mates' after Ayla. This was just another small hint of what's to come. BIG things planned for them and the fluff ;) But yup, I'm very sure I'm not Moffat, I'm nowhere near his level in writing :)

We'll definitely be getting a little more on their thoughts of getting used to life on earth once more ;)

That's awesome! Congrats on picking an episode to start in :) I'm probably not going to have that episode in my future AUs though, only because I just couldn't get into it when I watched it the first time. You never know though, I might rewatch it and fall in love with it and include it then, but so far it's not a part of those outlines :)

Is it bad that I'm glad the story summary is worrying you? Because I'm really happy it is, it should be }:)

Oh Donna might just be back sooner than you think ;)

Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the stories so far :) I'm very excited for Oswin (and Clara) too :) And of course! I love giving birthday wishes so...

I wish a very Happy Birthday to Mia Oldham! I hope you have an awesome day! :)


	3. Asylum of the Daleks: Acquisition

Asylum of the Daleks: Acquisition

"_First there were the Daleks...and then there was a man who fought them and a woman who stopped them. And then, in time, she died and in her death, destroyed this man. There are a few, of course, who believe they somehow survived...and that one day they will both return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true._"

~8~

The Doctor stood in the shadows of a rundown, disused room, watching as a woman with straight ginger hair, in a black cloak, walked to a circular window and looked out at the devastated, corroded land beyond. And he knew, she was waiting for _him_. He'd tracked the source of the psychic message he'd received from that Monk down to this spot, used the space/time coordinates to get there. And he wanted to leave, just setting foot on this planet felt wrong, felt...dangerous. He just wanted to see what she knew and then leave. The Vortex Manipulator had held strong enough, but he didn't want to risk it failing and needed to be quick.

"I got your message," he called to her, "Not many people can do that, send me messages."

She spun around at the sound of his voice, gasping as she saw the Doctor step out of the shadows, "I have a daughter," she told him, seeing him stiffen, she had been told to start with that, knowing the man himself had lost a daughter, it was practically gospel throughout the Universe how he had searched for 200 years for the girl before...his Mate died and he along with her. She was infinitely thankful the rumors, the whispers, were true, that he was still alive, which meant his Mate was as well. She glanced to the side of him, as though expecting her to be there but she wasn't, "Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help."

"Do they?" he sighed, "I wish they'd stop."

And he...almost sort of DID wish they'd stop.

He could never refused people who needed help, being a Doctor too far ingrained into him, not that Angel was much better, but...help meant danger. And he loved it, he did, he loved the excitement of it all and the running and the exhilaration...and he loved the very large kiss Angel always bestowed upon him when they survived. But...he was a father now. It was one thing when it was just his life on the line, it didn't matter, it was another when Angel joined him, though she was just as determined to see people saved as he was and they could protect each other because they trusted each other to do it. But it was quite another thing to have his daughter put in harm's way or in danger because of him. He was very much like an overgrown child, he knew he came across as that, but beneath that was a man who just wanted the people he cared about safe. He had someone else to think about now, to consider, and, luckily, Ayla was just as curious to get out there as he was, to see the wonders and learn on the adventures, but THIS? He was more careful about some adventures than others, not wanting to put his daughter in danger.

When people asked for help, he tried to help, but it often meant danger and the more he helped the more people knew about him still being alive, Angel being alive.

He shook his head and walked to the window, looking out at the rain falling through the dark clouds to the near-decaying planet below, "Helluva choice of meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you," the woman, Darla, explained, though he tensed at that, realizing there was more to it than just Darla, he knew there had to be but he'd been hoping it was JUST her that knew of him and now he saw there were more.

"Skaro," he muttered, thankful that Ayla and Angel were visiting Sarah Jane at the moment, they should _not _be there, exposed to such evil and darkness, not them, "The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it," he turned to her, frowning, "Who told you about me?"

The woman blinked, "Does it matter?"

He walked over to her, "Maybe not," and pulled off her hood to look at her face intently, "But you're _very_ well informed."

And anyone who knew THAT much about him, about how to contact him, was...either a great ally or a formidable enemy and he was sure his allies would have warned him about this, contacted him themselves. He turned away from her, he would have to do something about this. The Universe was_ not_ meant to know he'd survived past Angel's supposed death, that Angel hadn't actually died. He hadn't been about to answer the dream message either…but she'd lost a _daughter_, he could empathize. He couldn't just turn away from that, but now…now he was starting to grow even more suspicious of the whole thing.

"If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?"

"I escaped."

He chuckled mirthlessly, "No,_ nobody_ escapes the Dalek camps," he strode back over to her, the only ones that 'escaped' were the ones let out for a purpose. He grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly, "You're very cold," and then put a hand to her cheek, before looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a trap," he stated, just feeling it in his bones, spending so long with Angel had given him a better feel for the things around him, made him trust himself and his instincts more when she wasn't there. It really was remarkable how much being a father improved ones sense of self-preservation…

"What is?"

"You are and you don't even know it," he backed away from her, watching in horror as a Dalek eyestalk sprouted out of her forehead.

He quickly moved to slap his hand on the Vortex Manipulator and get out of there, but she raised her hand, a Dalek laser extending from her palm, and fired at him.

The Doctor fell back with a cry, Darla just turning and walking away, blank-faced, unfazed at what she'd done, when a Dalek ship descended by the window, a beam of light shining on the Time Lord...

~8~

'…_The Doctor is acquired…_'

~8~

Amy, styled and dressed to perfection, just a hint of something wild to her, extended a fist at a camera, HATE written on her knuckles, LOVE written on the other hand, as the photographer snapped pictures. She looked up when her assistant entered, waving to get her attention and sighed, "I'll just be a minute," she told the photographer, sliding down the banister of the stairs she was standing on and striding over to her the man.

"Er...your husband is here," her assistant stated.

"I don't have a husband," she remarked coldly, walking through the halls of the photo shoot, more attitude to her walk than ever before, her expression hard yet blank at the same time, emotionless.

"Well, apparently you still do."

She turned to glare at the man, who quickly backed up, as she entered the makeup room, to see Rory sitting in one of the chairs before the mirrors.

"You have to sign these," he called, seeing her reflection, not looking back at her as he held up a stack of papers.

She walked over and snatched them out of his hands, eyeing them, making sure it was really what they were meant to be, divorce papers, "And then we're not married?"

"Just like magic," he remarked stonily, _very_ unhappy with all this.

He just...he didn't know how this had happened. Things were fine, they'd been starting their new life together but...it had been hard, to adjust. It was so weird to wake up normally, to an alarm and not to the TARDIS throwing a fit at the Doctor. It was odd to not sit down in the kitchen and have breakfast with aliens or open the doors and see stars or...go through the same day over and over. It was hard, but...they were managing. They were starting to settle in a little and...they had jobs, a house, each other, all that was really missing...were children. They had talked about it a little, but...Amy just kept getting more hostile each time so he dropped it...but it didn't stop, it just got worse and Amy kept pushing him further and further away. He just...didn't know what to do, she'd kicked him out!

"Can't chat," Amy cut him off, signing the papers promptly, not even hesitating, "Working."

He scoffed, taking them back, "Really? Thought you were just pouting at a camera," he stood up and headed for the door, ever since she'd started this whole modeling thing, she'd been different, distant, colder. Especially to him.

"Rory..." she tried to call, a note of...something in her voice, as though she was hurting to see him so upset, but he just dodged a makeup girl and headed out.

Amy sighed, turning back to the mirror as the lights around it flickered a moment.

"Sorry, love, was I interrupting?" the girl asked, moving over to Amy as she sat down, "Gosh look at you, you've gone so pale. Come on take a seat, we'll soon sort that out," she smiled at Amy, when her head suddenly dropped to her chest.

Amy frowned, seeing it in the mirror, and turned, concerned, only to see the girl lift her head, a Dalek eyestalk sticking out of her forehead, raising her hand to fire as a bright light lit up the room...

~8~

'…_Amelia Pond is acquired…_'

~8~

Rory sighed as the doors to a bus slid open, him ambling in, "Cheers," he called to the bus driver, heading to take a seat in the quite empty bus and look down at the signed papers, shaking his head.

Amy had signed them, yes...but he hadn't. He just...he didn't want to. Ever since he was a child he'd loved Amelia Pond, she was just...it for him. A man didn't wait 2,000 years outside a box without sleeping or anything for someone they didn't love with their whole heart. All that time, all 2,000 years he'd loved her, he'd been true to her and faithful and protected her and he was quite certain that he would love her for 2,000 more. He just...couldn't understand it, she'd been happy. They had been happy, so...what had changed?

He glanced at the papers again and rubbed his eyes, he still had to sign them before he dropped them off and yet he kept hesitating. Hoping for a miracle he was. Which made him chuckle just a bit to think on. He could only imagine how long it would be before Angel appeared, just sensing, across time and space, that something was wrong and coming to check on him. She was...amazing like that. Ever since she'd regenerated she just...knew...when he needed to talk to her. He swore it, he would be walking somewhere and just think that he could really do with a talk with his sister...and then a phone, no matter where, would ring near him and it would be her, calling for a chat.

He had to smile at that, Angel, despite her regeneration, still maintained that special something that just let her know. Psychic indeed. But...even he had to admit, she was cutting it a little fine this time. He was on his way to drop the papers off right now...so really she only had the duration of the bus ride to try and help.

He looked up suddenly, hearing a squealing as the bus jerked to a stop, to see the driver in the rearview mirror, an eyestalk popping out of his head, a bright light filling the vehicle.

~8~

'…_Rory Williams is acquired…_'

~8~

Angel blinked as she shook her head from the vision she'd just seen, sighing as she looked across from where she was sitting before Sarah Jane, Ayla off to the side, playing with Sky.

Sarah Jane could only smile, guessing exactly what that fond sigh was about, "The Doctor?"

Angel nodded, offering the woman an apologetic smile before standing, "Come along Ayla," she called, holding out her hand to her daughter, "It seems daddy's got himself into a bit of a situation."

"Again?" Ayla giggled, taking her mother's hand.

Her daddy was rather silly wasn't he? He was always going off and getting into trouble. Even more now than before! She had to admit, she DID love it very much, things were so...boring when it was all peace and quiet, she liked the adventure of it, the running, the way her parents saved so many people during those trips. She knew her father wasn't doing it on purpose, things just...escalated as her Aunt Martha always said. She really did love it when that happened, she knew she'd be alright, her parents would protect her no matter what, and they'd protect each other, so they would always be ok. And she liked them because she got to prove to her parents that she was a 'big girl' now.

It had been a few decades since her parents had found her. She was always getting older, but she still appeared as though a child, still thought like one at times. Children had such a capacity to learn, in every species it was remarkable how much a child could absorb. Their people tended to age slower, not just in physical appearance but also in mental capabilities too. Their brains developed slower, matured slower, to retain that ability to learn what they needed to know of the Universe and time. It's why they were so clever!

It meant she learned a lot but she was still technically a child. She knew her parents worried about her, about the danger of the adventures, but she tried to prove as best she could that she really was their daughter. That her mother's intuition would keep her safe and her father's cleverness would help protect her. Well, that and the fact that she always did what her father told her to when things got very clinchy, she wanted to prove that they could trust her to not wander off...much. She did love a good wander when the places were interesting, but she tried her best not to do it when her parents really meant 'don't wander off.'

"Goodbye Sarah Jane," Angel called, nodding her goodbye to the woman, pulling Ayla's thoughts back to her mother, "Sky."

"Bye Aunt Angel!" Sky waved, making Angel beam at how all the children of the companions had come to call her Aunt Angel and the Doctor 'Uncle Doctor,' much like Amy had when they'd entered the Signora's school, "Bye Ayla!"

Sarah Jane moved and gave them both a quick hug, "Take care," she whispered, stepping back.

Angel nodded and the two of them headed back to the TARDIS that was parked in Sarah Jane's attic. Oh she knew she shouldn't have left the Doctor in Torchwood. It was either like leaving a bull in a China shop...or a child in a sweet shop. Neither was very good and there was never any middle ground with the Doctor. She was...worried though, she could feel it inside her, that this adventure...it was going to be more a nightmare than anything.

She just...didn't now why.

~8~

Rory blinked awake, finding himself lying on the floor of a stark white room. He sat up with a start, looking over to see Amy already standing there, her arms crossed, "Where are we?" he asked but instead of answering she just jerked her head towards a large window. He stood, moving over to it to see a large number of Dalek spaceships outside and very nearly hung his head, instead settling for closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head, "So…how much trouble are we in?"

A door opened beside them and a Dalek rolled in.

"How much trouble, Mr. Pond?" the Doctor called, following the Dalek, another following behind him, its laser aimed at him, clearly he was a prisoner too, "Out of ten? Eleven."

And he was _infinitely_ thankful that Angel and Ayla weren't there now.

The white room...the room they were in right now...it reminded him of three places that he did NOT want to think of. Apalapuchia, when Angel had nearly died, Demons Run, when Ayla had been taken, and...his dream. The dream that had jolted him awake before coming to Skaro, that white room that Angel and Ayla had been trapped in. He just...it was too white. It was all too white and he knew, every time he saw a room as white as this he'd just end up thinking about them, about the dream and the events that had really happened.

Even now he could feel himself stiffening, afraid to turn round, afraid that if he did he'd see Angel and Ayla behind him, trapped in a room like in his dream. God it had been terrible. He felt his hearts picking up, his body starting to shake as he just_ thought_ of it and he knew he had to get himself under control, the Daleks would be able to sense and scan him and if they saw him afraid they would use it to their advantage. And now he had not just himself to worry about getting out of there alive, but Auntie Red and Uncle Beaky too.

He barely had time to take a breath though when the ceiling opened in a circular pattern, pulling their attention up to it even as the floor started to rise.

Rory quickly made his way over to the Doctor, "Doctor," he began quietly, "Angel and Ayla?"

The Doctor had to smile though at the man's concern for his Mate and daughter, "They're fine, visiting Sarah Jane at the moment."

Rory nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Ayla…she was special to him. He had been the only one there for Angel from the moment she discovered Ayla's existence right up to and after they had lost the girl. He cherished the time he got to spend with his 'niece' for it was really the only time he got to spend around a child. Yeah, he got to spend some time with the other companions and their children, he loved it, he was like the Doctor in that regard, children always had a special place in his heart, but...it wasn't the same as with Ayla. She was his 'special girl,' she was the one he'd gotten to hold as a baby, he'd gotten to deliver her! It made the girl all the more precious to him. He'd always wanted to be a dad, to have a baby to take care of, to be there for, but…it hadn't happened for him and Amy yet. Well, it had sort of happened with River, but he really found that he couldn't count the whole 'raising Mels' thing as they'd had no idea they were 'raising' her at the time, she hadn't been their daughter either then, just Mels, Amy's friend, someone who seemed to barely tolerate him too.

It was one reason he resented Amy's modeling career. Ever since she'd gotten it, she had gone on birth control, claiming she didn't want to ruin her figure being so new to the industry. So no children for them. He'd started by just asking her to consider going off it, the two of them trying to talk about the possibility of children. Eventually though...they'd fought about it, had such _terrible_ fights about it, but she refused to stop taking the pill, going so far as hiding them from him so he wouldn't be able to switch them with something else, not that he would ever tamper with medicine like that. But he hated it. He hated the fighting, he hated how it was driving them apart. So he'd stopped asking, he'd stopped talking about it. And, eventually, they'd both just...stopped talking to each other too. It was like every time he opened his mouth Amy expected it to be about children, even when it wasn't. It was like it was a more prominent thought in HER mind than his, but...women were complicated. He really had NO idea what was going on in her mind or why she was reacting like that.

It had to be _more_ than _just_ her figure. Amy was beautiful, she'd get loads of jobs as she grew pregnant for maternity, the beauty of motherhood and other such things, and she'd get her figure back…but she still refused. She _knew_ how much he'd wanted a child, ever since he'd been one, it had been his dream to have a family, she knew it when she'd married him…yet she was refusing it now. And...it was a little unfair. He knew she wanted to travel with the Doctor ever since she was a child, and he'd...offered to let her keep doing that while he went back to Leadworth after Venice. He knew she wanted to keep seeing the Universe, keep travelling, and they had as long as they could. Everything Amy had wanted he'd tried to do for her. She wanted to be a kiss-o-gram, he, as her boyfriend, had tried to be supportive and not be hurt that she was kissing other men. She wanted a 'Doctor' so he'd gone to medical school to be one. She'd wanted adventure and excitement and interesting things so he'd grown a ponytail...alright so that last one was from a Dream World but it still counted!

He sighed, shaking his head and stepping back, he just couldn't understand it. He'd done every thing he could possibly do for her, to make her happy...and all he wanted was just...a baby of his own. That was all, he just wanted to be a father.

But he had little time to think on that as they suddenly found themselves on the level above them, in an auditorium of sorts, surrounded by _thousands_ of Daleks of different makes and models. There was one on a pedestal to the side, out of its casing, the mutant visible to see, sitting in a protective glass.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, "Spaceship, right?"

"Not just any spaceship," the Doctor tensed, now very, VERY Angel had taken Ayla to Sarah Jane's, "The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave."

"What do we do?"

"Make them remember you," he told her before stepping up, "Well, come on then. You've got me! What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas!" he held out his arms, but was NOT about to let them take him down without a fight, "What do you want from me?" he asked them, "Why bring me here?"

"Save us," the mutant called, making him look over at it in shock, "You will save us."

He blinked, pointing at himself, utterly confused, of all the things they could say...that was the last thing he expected, "I'll what?"

"You will save the Daleks."

"Save the Daleks!" the other Daleks began to chant, "Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks!"

"Well, this is new," he commented…

When suddenly the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS sounded, cutting the Daleks off. The Doctor spun around to see the blue box fade into existence just beside them, solidifying before the doors opened moments later and Ayla ran out, right for her father, jumping into his arms with a cry of "Daddy!" and a giggle.

He hugged her close, catching her, and looked up to see Angel leaning in the doorway of the TARDIS, her arms crossed, smiling at the sight of her Mate holding their daughter, perfectly calm, as though they weren't standing in the middle of their most deadly of enemies. She was just...exhuding a confidence of sorts, an assuredness.

But he, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, "Angel!" he gasped, rushing over to her, "What are you doing here? Why did you bring Ayla here? You need to go, quickly!" he tried to pass Ayla over to her and usher them into the TARDIS...but Ayla just squirmed out of his hold and dashed over to her Uncle Rory, hugging his legs as the man laughed tensely, as though sensing the danger the girl was in as well, and knelt down to hug her, "You need to get out of here!" he turned back to Angel, about to reach out and grab Amy's hand to pull her towards the TARDIS, hoping to signal Rory to run over too, "Ay…"

But Angel just put a finger to his lips, quieting him, pulling his attention back to her, "Calm down, my love," she told him softly, stepping out of the TARDIS completely and shutting the door behind her, still not taking her finger off him, "Do you _really_ think I'd let our daughter be here if I wasn't absolutely certain she would be fine?" she moved her finger from his lips to his cheek, gently cupping it as her thumb stroked his face, "I know she'll be fine," she tapped her head with her other hand, "I can sense it."

He calmed immensely at those words, reaching up a hand to touch hers on his cheek, holding it to him more firmly, his eyes falling closed for a moment as he leaned into her touch, his own thumb stroking her knuckles as he felt a reassurance come to him from her, her own sensation of things. And, right now, he trusted her sensations more than his own frantic thoughts, fatherhood had certainly done a number to him in another sense, whenever there was even a hint of danger to Ayla...he just panicked, which was odd for a man as collected as he was.

He smiled, opening his eyes to look at her, "My guardian angel."

"My mad thief," she countered, leaning forward to give him a peck, the Doctor quick to cup her cheek with his free hand, holding her there, needing just a BIT more reassurance from his lovely Mate, knowing that, if the Daleks needed him so badly, they wouldn't dare anger him by attacking him right now.

Ayla giggled in her uncle's arms as she watched her parents, her father was very silly. He was very amusing too, how he went from funny to serious, from intimidating to sweet, scared to calm. She wondered very much if she would be like that at times when she was older. Her mother was a very...calm presence, she seemed to temper her father very well, keep him calm and in control and...happy. Well, she supposed her mother needed to be, her daddy was even more 'all over the place' now than he was before she'd been born.

~8~

Inside a small room, just wide enough to fit a control panel, a kitchen area, and a hammock, a young woman with brown hair in a red dress listened to La Habanera while lying on her hammock, recalling her day into a small recording device, "Day 363. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé," she glanced at the rubbish bin where she'd been forced to throw it out, "Very nearly. Checked defenses," she turned her gaze across the room to a circular door with wooden boards nailed to them, "They came again last night," she eyed a few boards that had fallen to the floor from the attempted break-in, "It's still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh, and it's my mum's birthday," she smiled, "Happy birthday, mum. I _did_ make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live."

Suddenly there was a loud banging from outside the door and she could hear Daleks shouting, "You will let us enter! We will enter! We are the Daleks, you will let us enter! Enter! ENTER! ENTER!"

She quickly grabbed a control and turned up her music, putting her hands over her ears, trying to block them out.

~8~

The Doctor was currently pacing before the Daleks, who swiveled their eyestalks to watch him, as though trying to gauge if he'd attack them. Which was quite smart of them, they'd dealt with the Doctor before, they had records of what he was capable of just on his own. They had even more of what he'd do for the sake of his Mate and...statistically, logically, they could only generate suppositions as to what he'd be like in defense of his child...which was NOT something they wanted to risk at the moment..

Rory turned to Angel, who was standing beside him, Ayla next to Amy as the woman crouched down to braid the girl's hair, it having been let down when they'd gone to see Sky. It was another thing he didn't understand, Amy was just brilliant with children as well so it couldn't be her not liking them or not thinking she'd be good with them, but now was not the time, "What's he doing?" he asked the Time Lady with a nod to the Doctor who kept glancing around.

"He's picked out a place for us to hide if they attack," she explained, her eye on the Doctor, knowing that, despite her claims everything would be fine, he'd _still_ worry a little till he did his own survey of the danger, "Counted how many Daleks are here, made a note of all the exits, and..." she glanced at HIM now, "He's noticed you and Amy aren't standing close to each other and working out how far away you are," she leaned in to whisper, "The farther away the more he worries."

"Oh, and look at him, frowning now," Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor glanced over at her, finishing up the last of Ayla's pigtails, really...she WAS very worried about the Daleks but...she didn't want Ayla to know, if they started to freak out and doubt the Doctor and Angel, Ayla would get worried too and...it was...distracting, to focus on something else like braiding her niece's hair. She blinked oh...if...if she divorced Rory...she wouldn't be Ayla's 'Aunt Amy' anymore, would she? RORY was Angel's brother. She swallowed and shook her head, no, that was just silly...Angel would still consider her to be a part of the family, right? She cleared her throat, "Let me guess…'something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it?'" she scoffed as he tweaked his bowtie, "And he straightens his bowtie!"

"Bowties are cool!" Ayla cheered, making the Doctor smile.

"We have arrived," a white Dalek announced, making them all look over.

"Arrived where?" the Doctor frowned.

"Doctor..." the mutant Dalek called.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you and your Mate now," Darla stated, gesturing for him and Angel to walk towards the mutant, the Prime Minister apparently.

The Doctor stiffened at that, not wanting Angel anywhere near any sort of Dalek, but Angel just stepped to his side, smiling at him reassuringly. She took his hand and squeezed it more to reassure him than anything. This was...new. This was VERY new to her. Normally, she could remember it, every past incarnation fo her had been...on edge to face the Daleks, even to face just one. She'd never liked it, Daleks terrified her. Having faced them in the War and then been trapped with one...she didn't ever want to encounter them again, and she just kept doing so, she'd nearly died the first time after Van Statten's when they'd seen the Daleks again.

But right now...she felt...ok. She didn't like it, at all, she hated that they had to be there, surrounded by Daleks, with Ayla right there, but...she felt...sure of herself. She felt secure in her knowledge of her abilities, what she'd be able to do and what she couldn't. She doubted she'd be able to stop all the Daleks in that room like she had before, when she'd been consumed by the power of the Vortex. But she knew what she was capable of at the moment, enough to cover them or teleport them back to the TARDIS at least, and she trusted the Doctor as well, she knew that nothing would happen to her and Ayla while he was there. He'd spent 200 years proving to her that she _could_ trust him, that he would _never ever_ break her trust like he had again. And she fully believed him. She believed IN him as he did her. Perhaps _that_ was where it was coming from, this...confidence. There she was, standing in the middle of the Parliament of the Daleks, about to talk to their Prime Minister, and...for once...she didn't feel afraid.

Well, she felt a little afraid, it was natural, they were DALEKS! But she felt like she could handle this. She was glad she didn't have to do it alone, like with the Dalek she'd needed to get information from about the Silence. But she felt...better now, stronger, she knew that whatever the Daleks might try to do...she could just tell they'd be ok in the end.

'_They should be more afraid of me,_' she reminded the Doctor silently, still feeling his hesitation.

He had to nod at that, she _did_ have an outstanding track record for stopping the large numbers of Daleks they came across in the past, in Satellite 5, in the Crucible, they really _should_ be more concerned about letting _her_ near their Prime Minister. But he knew, despite stopping them in the past, she had _never killed_ them. It wasn't her. She wasn't a violent person, barely had a darkness in her, she was just…the light. His light in the darkness, well, one of them.

He glanced back to see Amy had pulled Ayla close, circling her arms before his daughter to keep her protected and near, and he nodded his thanks to the ginger for it before they headed towards the Prime Minister, trusting the Ponds to keep her safe while they got to work. He paused, though, when he came to Darla, "Do you remember who you were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" he asked her quietly.

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise," she stated.

"You had a _daughter_," he told her, his voice thick with emotion, Angel squeezing his hand. He felt...he wasn't sure what. It wasn't...empathy persay, he could relate to the woman's memories being taken, much like his had been blocked but...to KNOW she'd forgotten something, to know she'd forgotten her own daughter...and to not care? He knew that Angel had been terrified that, without his memories, he might deny her as his Mate if she explained the situation, worse yet that he'd deny or reject Ayla if she'd told him she was pregnant.

He knew, in his heart of hearts, that it had been an irrational fear, because even not remembering Angel, he still cared for her. It was why he couldn't empathize entirely with Darla, she'd forgotten and she didn't seem to mind her own daughter was likely dead. No one escaped the prison camps alive. He would still have cared, he'd have cared for Angel and for Ayla, even if he hadn't remembered, he would have, he knew it.

"I know," Darla merely nodded, "I've read my file."

Angel closed her eyes a moment, at hearing the woman just waving it off, speaking about words in a file as though they meant nothing to her. She was unable to imagine a mother talking so nonchalantly about the death of her child. She'd nearly lost Ayla quite a few times, both before she'd given birth and after and...it had killed her, it had literally nearly killed her the crushing guilt and sorrow and hurt...a mother, a true mother...how could they ever feel that way about their child as to not even feel a shred of pain for it?

The Doctor turned, not even needing to sense her emotions or read her mind to know where it had gone. He just knew his Mate, he knew that she was thinking of Ayla, he was too, and so he kissed her temple, silently promising that that would _never_ happen again. They would never lose Ayla the way they had in the past, not ever, he'd make sure of it. Their daughter, their poor girl, had already regenerated, she had barely been 6 years old at the time and had died.

Never again.

He squeezed her hand again, this time being the one to lead her on as they continued up a small ramp, coming to stand before the Prime Minister, "Well?" he asked when the mutant remained quiet.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" it asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even _you_ can't control. Which never made any sense to me..." he turned to look at the other Daleks.

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't you just kill them?" Angel remarked.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

The Doctor turned back, startled, "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

The Doctor bent forward to look into the Dalek's eye, "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again. You think _hatred_ is _beautiful_?" he turned, taking Angel's hand to walk away, wanting to get their daughter out of there, this was not the sort of lesson she should learn.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you or your Mate, Doctor."

The Doctor stopped at that, turning to look back at the Dalek with a hard look in his eyes at the mention of their attempts to kill Angel in the past along with him, "Let me tell you something about _true_ beauty," he glared, "This..." he squeezed Angel's hand, "Is true beauty, not hatred, but love, kindness, compassion, THAT is what beauty is. It is not, nor will it ever be, hatred."

Angel smiled just a bit at his praise of her, knowing that he hadn't included himself in that little moment because...well, he still carried so much guilt of the things he'd done in the past, despite her best efforts to get him to release some of it. She knew that he was...actually starting to move on from the Time War, it would always be a thought in his mind, always there, always a haunting memory, but...she knew that he was starting to see what she had agreed with all along. It was necessary for the good of the Universe and no one would fault him for it. It had been an excuse he'd used on himself over the centuries, trying to convince himself that the time-lock was the right thing to do, but never quite _believing_ it.

It wasn't until he'd met her, and told her about what he'd done, seen her own reaction to it not being hatred, but acceptance...she had accepted it more readily than he thought any of his people ever would. But it was like she'd said, she wasn't sure if it was an effect of her abilities peeking through but she'd always known the end was coming for the Time Lords. And, in a way, it _had_ been with the Final Sanction that Rassilon was planning, the Time Lords would have all died anyway, the only difference was...the rest of the Universe didn't die as well. He was finally starting to see it wasn't an excuse he'd thought up to try and make the guilt less crushing but...a truth. It was a fact, it was reality. Slowly, he was seeing it. He'd always feel guilty about it, she knew that, but he was feeling better bit by bit.

He'd even started to feel less guilty about his companions as well. It really _had_ killed him to drop them off on Earth, each and every one of them, for them to leave the box. Because all of them had promised him forever and none of them, except her, had kept it. So he never looked back, fearing to see them age and die, but with her insistence and the 'family' that had formed because of her, he _did_ look back now, he looked back fondly. He got to see them _living_, continuing on in his name, 'fighting the good fight' as the humans would say. He got to see them being happy and making their own ways in the world, yes, growing older, but growing happier and wiser and...with children. He got to see them living on in the children, much like she had reminded Jack he could do with Stephen's children.

She knew he was starting to feel less guilty about a lot of things, but...there was one he never ever would, what he'd done to her when he'd forgotten her, especially in terms of River. THAT was something she could feel in her bones that he would never move on from. To know that HE had hurt his Mate, even not realizing it, not intending to, not ever wanting to...he'd still done it. She'd felt hurt and pain and heartsbreak and sorrow_ because_ of him, and THAT killed him more than anything. That guilt...that guilt was fueling a self-hatred he had already felt from the War. He hated himself for his amnesia and, because of that, he couldn't include himself in the 'beauty' category he was speaking of.

He seemed to have forgotten that she still hated herself for the bargain she'd made with the Universe, Ayla for him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts though when he tugged her on, leading her back to Amy and Rory, but she stopped suddenly, making him stop as well before they could reach the Ponds and their daughter. He looked at her questioningly when, a moment later, the floor opened, making them all step back to avoid falling down it, to show a planet below them, a force field around it.

"The Asylum," Darla stated, walking over to them as they looked down, Ayla kneeling on the floor to peer over, her Uncle Rory close beside her, watching her like a hawk to make sure she didn't get too close, "It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core."

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor frowned at it.

"A count has not been made."

"Millions," Angel breathed, staring at the planet, her stomach twisting at the thought, now feeling just a bit more worried than before. She still felt like they'd be alright in the end but...she couldn't see everything, she had no idea what horrors might be coming between then and now.

"All still alive?" the Doctor looked at her, knowing her guesses were more spot on than anything.

"For the most part."

"The Asylum is fully automated," Darla added, "Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy frowned.

"Daleks are built armed," Angel sighed.

"What color?" Rory asked as they looked at him, Ayla giggling, "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left."

"It's white," Ayla stated, pointing at the white planet, before pausing, "And…" she blinked, "It's...cold," she looked up at her mother, "Right mummy?"

Angel smiled and nodded, getting the same sensation, "Yes, very cold," she frowned after a moment and looked at Darla, "What else is down there?"

"I'm sorry?" Darla blinked, startled.

"There's something else…there aren't just _Daleks_ down there. If something non-Dalek got in, something Dalek can get out."

The Doctor's eyes widened at that bit of information. This version of Angel, her powers had grown so much from the Angel he'd first met. That Angel had spoken in riddles, half-thoughts, cryptic words, unable to understand the power within her, the abilities she possessed. But now, she'd had _centuries_ with them and, upon regeneration, it seemed she was even more in tune. Gone were the half-thoughts, and in their place were actual sensations, full statements, she could sense what was happening and express it completely. Now she could outright say what was coming instead of it slipping out without her realizing, something he knew she was greatly relieved about.

"There _is_ a signal being received from the very heart of the Asylum," Darla nodded, hitting a control on a wrist device, allowing Habanera to play over the speakers.

The Doctor smiled, closing his eyes and acting like he was playing along with the music, making Ayla giggle behind her hands and grin at her silly father.

"What is the noise?" the white Dalek demanded, "Explain! Explain!"

"It's me!" the Doctor cheered over the music.

Rory frowned, "Sorry what?!"

"He's playing the triangle," Angel laughed.

"Ok, I got buried in the mix," the Doctor admitted, "Carmen! Lovely show," he pointed at Ayla, "We'll go see it some time eh?" she nodded excitedly as he spun to the Daleks, "Someone's transmitting this," he walked over to a control panel beside the white Dalek, flashing his sonic across it, "Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" he glanced up at the silent Daleks, "He asked the Daleks..." he shook his head and shut the sonic off, the music cutting out slightly as he called, "Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?"

"Hello?"

He blinked, hearing a young woman call back, "Come in, come in, come in, Carmen."

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!" the girl shouted.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello! Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?"

He chuckled at that, "Yep, confirmed, actually properly...real..." his smile faded as he trailed off when he saw Angel frowning, almost in confusion, staring at the controls.

"Oswin Oswald," the girl called, pulling his attention back, "Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status: crashed and shipwrecked somewhere...not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on."

"A year?"

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, concerned but with an...odd note in her voice, "Is everything ok? Are you...are you safe?"

"Some local life-forms knocking around," Oswin replied, "I've been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those life-forms are?" the Doctor asked.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

"What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!"

"...making soufflés?"

"Soufflés?!" he laughed, "Against the Daleks?"

"You have that much milk and eggs?" Angel asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked over, ok, so sometimes a stray sensation came across before she could fully understand it, but not often. If she was asking about the milk and eggs, there _had_ to be something more about it.

"This conversation is irrelevant," the white Dalek called, moving to cut transmission.

"No, it isn't!" the Doctor countered.

"No, hello..." Oswin tried as static started to cut in, "Hello!" before cutting her off completely.

"Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in," the Doctor continued, understanding Angel's words now, "Angel was right, if someone can get in, then_ everything_ can get out...a tsunami of insane Daleks. Even _you_ don't want that."

"The Asylum must be cleansed," the white Dalek stated.

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough firepower on this ship, to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable," Darla explained.

"Turn it off."

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small task force could sneak through a force-field," he decided, heading back to Angel and Ayla, frowning as he saw Angel still seemed concerned about something, she was standing in her 'concerned' position. It was one he'd noticed she tended to do when something was bothering her or she was trying to make sense of something. Mostly she crossed her left arm across her chest, gripping her right elbow, her right arm bent with her right hand in a fist pressed to her mouth as she looked down at the ground, frowning, deep in thought.

He was rather proud of himself, he'd noticed it the first time she'd done it, he...noticed a lot about this new her. He liked noticing her and getting to know her, it was like...every day he learned something new about her and, decades later, that was just...amazing to him. He loved that, he loved how captivating she was, but then again he could and HAD spent hours just watching her sleep or read, not moving for ages and just been fascinated with watching her breathe. He was just so aware of her, every detail of her, every move she made no matter how minute.

'_What is it dear?_' he asked her quietly so as not to alert the humans as he stepped closer to her, winding an arm around her waist to tug her closer.

Ayla looked up, not quite hearing them speaking silently, but aware that they were, she could tell from their facial expressions, how intently her father was looking at her mother, that they were speaking quietly, probably not wanting to worry her. But all it did was make her more curious about it.

'_What did you hear just then?_' Angel asked him in counter, '_When Oswin spoke? What did she sound like?_'

He frowned, '_Like a young woman,_' he shook his head as she looked down, '_What is it?_'

She looked up, '_I heard a Dalek._'

He blinked, surprised at that. Angel had always been able to tell when others were lying, part of her gift at sensing things, her intuition, but she'd never actually heard things like that before, heard something other than he did. Well, she heard her visions and things, but...this hadn't been a vision.

He nodded to himself, keeping that information stored away as he turned to the Daleks, realizing they still thought he was talking to them, "Send in a couple of Daleks…" he stopped again, "Oh!" he started clapping, "Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there! Not one of you will go! So tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed," the white Dalek stated.

"You don't have a predator. And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you?"

"Because your daughter will have no other means of escape."

The Doctor stiffened, Angel pulling Ayla closer as the girl gasped. The Doctor and Angel exchanged a glance, both of them rapidly going over plans of how to get Ayla out of there, from Angel teleporting them out to her trying to stop the Daleks before they attacked so they could go…

When Ayla herself tugged on her mother's arm, making them look down at her. They didn't even have to read her mind to know that _she_ wanted to have the deciding vote, the Daleks were planning to use _her_ after all, she should have a say even if it was a small one. And her expression…they recognized it all too well from the Doctor, it was the exact same face he had when he was determined to save someone, the exact same one.

Ayla wanted to help Oswin and she knew trying to escape the Daleks now would mean that Oswin would be trapped, the force-field around the planet would fry the TARDIS circuits if the box tried to get through.

Angel closed her eyes and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder, shaking it, '_She is JUST like you,_' she told him quietly, making sure Ayla wouldn't hear this either, '_Wanting to save everyone._'

He smiled, nuzzling her head a moment, '_She's like you as well,_' he countered, '_Knowing the dangers, and STILL wanting to go through with it._'

'_But not alone,_' Angel decided.

'_No,_' he agreed.

Ayla was child, yes, but she was decades older than she appeared, she was mature enough to know the dangers of this, and while it was NOT her decision to make...while they hated the very thought of going down into the Asylum...what sort of example would it be if they turned their back on someone trapped and in danger? If Ayla wanted to do this, wanted to help Oswin, to rescue her, _they_ would be there with her, every step of the way, protecting her.

"May I clarify..." Darla cut in, taking their silence to be confusion, "The Predator is the Daleks' word for you."

The Doctor frowned, seeing her look pointedly at HIM, "Me?!_ Me_?!"

"You will need this," she continued, ignoring him, "It will protect you from the Nano-cloud."

Two male Dalek 'puppets' stepped over, one snapping a wrist device with a blue light on it onto Amy and Rory's arm, while the other did the same to Angel and Ayla, Darla putting the Doctor's on.

"The what?" he shook his head, "The nano-what?"

The men just moved to the Doctor, pushing him back more towards the opening in the floor, Angel and Ayla moving with him.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission," Darla finished, "You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there."

A bright beam of light suddenly rushed up through the floor, connecting the ship to the planet.

"You're going to fire us at a planet?" the Doctor glared at them, "_That's_ your plan? We get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?"

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO," Rory remarked.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing _my daughter_ at a planet!" the Doctor snapped, before gesturing at Amy and Rory, "What do you want with _them_?!"

"It is known that the Doctor and his Mate require their companions," the white Dalek stated.

"Don't worry," Angel turned to the humans, to her daughter and Mate as well, "We'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared. Nothing will happen and everything will be ok. Have faith."

"Scared?" Amy smirked, "Who's scared?" she reached out and poked Ayla in the stomach, "Geronimo eh?"

Ayla giggled and nodded, making the Doctor chuckle…only for him to be pushed into the beam with a cry of, "Oi!"

Amy was shoved in after him, followed by Rory, Angel and Ayla, all falling towards him, towards the planet.

"Wrong way up!" Rory shouted as he ended up upside down, "Wrong way up!"

"Rory!" Amy called, seeing the beam split in two.

"Angel!" the Doctor tried to make his way back to them, fighting as hard as he could against the power of the gravity beam, but it was too strong, "Ayla!"

"Doctor!" Angel managed to grab Ayla, holding her close.

"Daddy!" Ayla yelled as the planet loomed closer, the small group getting pulled apart as the beam split...

A/N: And now we officially begin Series 7! This particular story is going to be the LONGEST I've ever done in one go. We have 13 episodes, 2 Christmas specials, 15 original chapters, AND the 50th anniversary episode, PLUS the mini-sodes/prequels. That's shaping up to be about…_77 chapters_! Woo!

I'm really excited for the next chapter...I wonder how the Doctor will react to being separated from his Mate and child after decades of being there with them in dangerous situations? I can say that we'll find out exactly how old Ayla is and more about Time Lord aging for this story when we get to The Snowmen ;)

Also, since this is the first official episode of Series 7, I wanted to say that Angel's new theme song will be announced in the last chapter of it ;) Ayla's theme though won't be brought up till the Snowmen ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Just have to start by saying I'm glad that I scared a few of you a little with the last chapter };)

I wish my birthday was in October, my favorite month :)

You're very welcome! I really do hope your sister had a fantastic day ^-^

We'll definitely be getting Angel's thoughts and POV on a few things coming up yup ;)

I'm not sure if they'll be running into Jack like that, mostly because he'll be sticking to Earth with Torchwood :) But I can say we'll definitely see some overprotective Jack again :) That would be really interesting if Jack got sucked along, though with all that Torchwood's up to, I think he'd only be able to manage phone calls with the Ponds :( I can say that there'll be some brotherly-bonding time for Rory and Jack in the future though ;) I can say that we'll see Clara meeting Jack and the family in the future though yup, lol, she'll be gaining the biggest family ever :)

I'm not sure at the moment for Ayla and boys, since we'll find out how old she is in a few weeks, but she is still very young. I can say though that I do think, in the future, as she gets older, that we will get to see her with a boyfriend, possibly, and preparing for a date with her uncles all playing 'father' and, given the danger that naturally follows the Time Family, I think he'd end up in danger and possibly break Ayla's heart too :( But we'll have to wait and see what she's like when she's older :)

Is it bad I'm sort of happy you're worried about the ominous feel of it? Definitely my intention ;)


	4. Asylum of the Daleks: Distress

Asylum of the Daleks: Distress

A black man in a white snow suit, stranded on the cold and desolate Asylum, looked up when he heard a powerful roar of some kind, frowning in confusion when he spotted a beam of light heading for the planet, splitting into two. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a thud from a few feet away before he spotted something black and red lying in the snow where one of the beams had hit. He dropped the tools he'd been using to work on a hatch buried in the snow and ran over, finding Amy lying on her back.

"Hello?" he asked as she slowly awoke, "Hello, who are you? Are you ok?"

Amy shot up, backing away from him in alarm, not sure if he was friend of foe before realizing she had more important things to worry about...like the fact that she was alone. She jumped up, spinning around trying to spot the others, "Rory? Angel? Doctor? Ayla?! RORY!"

"I'm Harvey," the man tried to introduce, trying to calm her down, "No..." he called as Amy walked off, "Who's Rory? Where are you going?!" he ran after her. He hadn't been on the planet for long, but he could already tell it was hostile, his scanners had picked up massive weaponry below and around the planet. He'd been trying to get into the sanctuary of the ship, to get back to the crew and warn them, help get them out of there.

~8~

In another area, a periscope that looked oddly like a Dalek eyelense popped up in the snow, swiveling around as though looking for something and catching sight of the Doctor lying a few feet away, on his back in the snow, and ducked down, popping up closer and closer.

The Doctor's face twitched as he heard the sound of the periscope going up and down and cracked an eye open to stare at the lens before lifting his head and laughing, whatever it was...it wasn't displaying any sort of hostile Dalek behavior, it was all rather comical really, "Hey! Huh?"

Suddenly Habanera began to play over the speakers before cutting off, "Sorry, sorry!" the girl, Oswin, was back, "Pressed the wrong switch."

"Soufflé girl?"

"Could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You ok?"

"How are you doing that?" he tapped the glass, "This is _Dalek_ technology."

"Well it's very easy to hack."

He frowned and flashed the sonic on her, "No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"

"Doctor!" he heard Amy call in the distance.

"Hey!" he flashed the sonic across the lens as the connection started to break, "Oi! Soufflé girl! Come back…" he frowned, eyeing the Dalek stalk, thinking about what Angel had said about how Oswin apparently sounded like a Dalek to her when…

"Angel!" he leapt to his feet and looked around, he hadn't sensed her or Ayla harmed, hadn't felt them in pain or crying out to him, he could feel it in his hearts that they were ok...but he couldn't _see_ them, and that made him even more alarmed than before. His dream came back to him, made all the worse by the white snow around him, he couldn't see his girls, he didn't know if they were even there or what had happened to them, "Ayla!" he spun, frantically looking around.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, Harvey following her as she crested a small snowy hill and ran to him.

He spun around, "Amy!" he rushed over to her, "Where's Angel, Ayla? Have you seen them?"

She shook her head, "Have you seen Rory?"

"There was another beam," Harvey cut in, seeing the two getting frantic, and pointed back the way they came, "There, over there…" he frowned as the two took off in that direction without a moment's hesitation, "Are you the rescue team?!" he ran after them, stopping as they came to a perfectly round hole in the ground that looked like a well, Amy and the Doctor kneeling beside it, trying to peer down into the darkness as if to spot the others.

"Rory!" Amy yelled down it, her voice echoing back up, "Rory? RORY!"

"Angel!" the Doctor tried, "Ayla!"

But there was nothing.

He couldn't even hear them in his mind, and that was NOT a good sign at all. It could mean anything, that there was dampening technology down there, that they were unconscious, so many possibilities that made his head spin and his hearts hurt to think of, but he couldn't stop. It was like thinking just one possibility opened the floodgates to even more, even more ridiculous ones, but they just wouldn't stop.

"That's it," he stood, pulling his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Amy looked up at him.

"I'm going down there," he crouched down and moved to put his leg in the hole, when Amy pulled him back, "Amy let go!"

"No!" Amy tugged him further back by his braces, "Listen to me Doctor, I know you want to get to them, I do too, more than anything, but you can't_ jump_ down that hole."

"Watch me!" he snapped, moving for the hole again…till Amy physically tackled him into the snow.

"Doctor!" she shouted as he struggled to get to his Mate and daughter, "Doctor stop it!"

"Amy get off!" he tried to shove her, _every_ instinct he had was telling him to get to them, to find them, to protect them. Knowing the planet was infested with the worst Daleks in creation was doing little to help ease his mind. Angel had faced them before yes, stopped them, of course, but...she'd nearly died doing it, she HAD died at one point or another and...he _couldn't_ lose her. He was determined to see her never regenerate again.

Because it was _his_ fault, it was his fault that she kept dying. If he had been more careful in the past...if he'd insisted she stayed with Van Statten, hidden instead of facing the Dalek, if he'd not gone into the Pit, if he'd turned them around at the end of the Universe, if he'd remembered her...she never would have died all those times, every time for him. She'd warned him about the Pit, about the end of the Universe, she'd said they shouldn't be there...he'd been too curious and she hadn't fought hard enough and...she'd died as a result.

He couldn't let it happen again! Even his daughter had died, grown so sick after having made her own escape and rescue, he just...his hearts broke at the thought of either of them regenerating ever again. He knew it was natural, that it would likely happen again, one day, but he was determined to make it hundreds of thousands of millennia before that happened to them. And right now...right now they were trapped, probably unconscious, left at the mercy of the most insane Daleks, and he was stuck on the surface.

And that wouldn't do.

He knew it was daft, insane really, to try and jump down that hole, but...he wanted to be with them, as soon as possible, and that was the only direct path down there, the shortest, the fastest. There was a tickle in the back of his mind, a memory of words Angel had told him once, to stop, to think, to take the time to make a plan because she trusted him and she didn't want him hurt because of her...but that flew out the window at the moment. It always did, no matter how calm he tried to be, when his Mate was in danger...just run...just get out of his way because he would let _nothing_ stand in the way of getting to her, to Ayla as well.

"No!" Amy shoved his hands into the snow, practically sitting on top of him to keep him from moving, "Listen! You jump down there, who knows how far you'll fall. What if you break your neck? Huh? You'd be _dead_ too fast to regenerate!" he stilled at that, her words registering, "What then? You told me about where you put the Dampening Bracelet remember?" she watched him closely, seeing realization dawning in his eyes, "It's in the TARDIS, somewhere you can't get at the moment. Angel will _die_, Ayla may be trapped all alone then. And if, by some miracle, Angel survived your death, you'd be leaving Ayla without a father! Do you want that?"

He was quiet, no, he didn't.

But he couldn't _help_ it, his hearts were racing, his veins felt like they were filled with ice water, he just wanted to get back to them. He didn't like being separated from them, the last time it had happened he'd nearly lost both of them…he couldn't…

He cut off his thoughts, he knew what it was, on top of the desperate desire to be with his child and Mate, to protect them…it was the guilt. He felt an _enormous_ guilt over everything that had happened since he'd regenerated. His dream just before had been testament to that, it was where his mind always went when he wasn't actively thinking about something or physically with Angel and Ayla. He tried so hard not to let his mind take him back to all the times he'd let Angel out of his sight, all the times he'd let her wander into a dangerous situation he never would have done in his last body. But it rarely ever worked, because with each adventure they'd had, each danger he'd let her face...he kept thinking about how much worse it could have gone, how he could have lost her, lost Ayla, and not even realized because of how he'd forgotten how important Angel was to him. It terrified him to think that, to realize how close he really had come. So, right now...it was like his worst nightmare come to life. He hadn't been separated from Angel or Ayla since...just after they'd found her, when they'd helped the Arwells, he was always with them, ALWAYS...and now...he felt...lost and scared.

"I may be able to help," Harvey cut in, seeing the Doctor calming though no less determined, "We've got supplies in my escape pod, rope and everything."

"See," Amy turned to the Doctor, "He has rope. You can propel down then, alright?" he nodded, "You're calm?" he nodded again, "Good," she got off him and held out a hand, pulling him up, her own heart finally starting to slow, he'd scared her just then.

~8~

Rory winced as he slowly came around, blinking, wincing again as he covered his eyes, seeing a bright golden haze around him, nearly blinding him a moment. He sat up, looking around to see the golden haze was very familiar, it was the swirl of the Vortex…which could only mean…

He looked to his side to see Angel and Ayla curled up on the ground, Angel glowing faintly, maintaining the protective shield even in her unconscious state, Ayla held protectively in her arms, the little girl unmoving as well. He scrambled over to their sides, checking on them, breathing a sigh of relief to see they were both fine, just knocked out.

"Ayla," he whispered, gently waking the girl, knowing Angel would become frantic if she woke first to see her daughter unconscious, "Come on, wake up A," he murmured, adding his own special name for her, he loved calling her just 'A' at times, it was like...his own little nickname that only he called her. Jack had tried to once...Ayla had just pointed at him and said 'No,' which had made both men laugh.

Ayla squirmed a little, waking up as she rolled over in her mother's arms, "Uncle Rory?" she frowned, "What happened?"

He smiled, "Your mum protected us…again."

Ayla blinked and looked back in the direction she'd been laying to see her mother beside her, still maintaining the Vortex, "Mummy?" she called, knowing instinctively that her mother was alright, but that she also wanted her mother to open her eyes and prove it, there was a difference between sensing and seeing, sensing could just be hoping at times, seeing was believing more often than not, "Mummy, wake up," she reached out and put a hand on her mother's shoulder, gently shaking her like her uncle had done.

Angel took a breath, feeling herself start to wake...when she winced...

..._a hoard of zo__mbies waved a wrist device on a monitor, Amy gasping as she looked at her bare wrist_...

..._Amy wandered into a room, in a daze, staring blankly as Daleks surrounded her_...

..._Rory stood before Amy, pulling his own wrist device off, grabbing her hand, only to see she had one on already_...

..._Amy and Rory stood on a circular panel, explosions going off around them, kissing_...

Angel let out her breath, her eyes fluttering as they opened, "Hey there," she smiled at Ayla, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek, trying not to let on about what she'd seen, "How's my beautiful girl?"

Ayla smiled, "I'm fine mummy," she rolled over more to hug her mother, "Because of you."

Angel smiled, closing her eyes and hugging her daughter close as she moved to sit up. She opened her eyes to see Rory sitting there, smiling softly at them and then noticed the Vortex swirling around her. She frowned just a bit at that, she'd noticed that, this body of hers had taken the Vortex in a different direction than the others. The past hers had had to really work to bring up the power at times, yet this one used it almost...instinctively. She hadn't even realized that she was using it just then, that she had been shielding them, it was like it was going without her actively thinking about it. Usually, when she was knocked out, the Vortex just...faded away, like it couldn't work when SHE wasn't working. But this new her, well...it was getting stronger. It was like it just...happened, much like how it had in the beginning but more...naturally. Before she would try to fight against it, try to keep it from happening, not having wanted the Doctor to know about it, but this new her...it just sort of drifted off her at times. Which, she had to admit, made her a bit wary to use it. The last time she had really and truly instinctively used the Vortex in a way that she had no control over had been on Mars, and that had not ended well.

But along with the instinct to use it and let it be used, her body seemed to know her limits as well, better than before. It was like...they'd merged, her mind and her spirit, in terms of how to use the Vortex. Every her had been a progression of getting her to fully accept the Vortex within her, to really learn to wield it in a way the TARDIS wanted her to. She'd always been hesitant of it, really only just starting to accept it and try to actively use it in her last body, but also while being cautious and trying to just grasp at straws in getting the hang of it. She'd had quite a few decades in this new body, she felt...like it was just a part of her now. And because it was a part of her, her body seemed to know her limits, she hadn't had to use more than necessary.

So far.

She closed her eyes at that thought, hoping it was just her being a bit wary of the power as she had right to be, and not her getting a sense of the future. She took a deep breath and let it out, the gold fading from around them, "Are you alright Rory?" she asked him, opening her eyes.

"I'm fine," he nodded, standing up to help her up as well, Ayla standing beside them, "Though, you know, it's rather unfair."

"What is?"

He smiled, "I'M the brother, I should be protecting you not the other way around."

Angel laughed lightly at that, "You've had years of protecting me Rory, and besides," she nudged him, "I'M the OLDER sister," she winked, "It's my job to protect you just as much."

"Why don't you just protect each other like mummy and daddy do?" Ayla asked Rory.

He looked down at her and nodded, "Brilliant idea," he winked at her, trying to keep her calm...not that she really seemed to be needing it. She was just looking around at the dark, dusty hall they'd found themselves in, curious as ever. Not even a_ hint_ of fear to her really, which was...not what he was expecting. The Daleks...he knew even the DOCTOR was terrified of them despite the brave face he put on for others. And if a man like THAT was scared of them...how was a little girl not?

"Where are we?" he looked around.

Angel looked up, seeing the well-like thing they'd fallen through, and reached out with her mind, '_Theta?_'

'_Nella!_' he shouted, making her wince at the volume of the call in her mind, '_You're alright! And Kitta…_'

Angel smiled at how he was using their names, he only ever really used them when he was being sweet, treasuring how sacred a secret they were, or when he was terrified, unable to help but call them the first thing he thought of them as. She reached out and took Ayla's hand, allowing her to sneak in on her mental conversation, boosting her connection to the Doctor via her own mental bond, knowing that the Doctor would only be calm when he'd heard from their daughter himself that she was ok.

'_I'm fine daddy,_' Ayla told him, not even needing to know what her parents were talking about to know that he was worried. She was worried about him as well.

They could both hear him breathe a sigh of relief, '_Thank the stars,_' he sighed, '_Where are you?_'

'_I don't know_,' Angel replied, '_But…_' she looked around, spotting Daleks around them, unmoving, not even having picked up a trace of the Vortex, clearly out of any and all power, though she still tugged Ayla closer, '_There are Daleks here, out of power,_' she added quickly, '_Though I doubt they ALL are the same._'

'_Use your powers, teleport out, get back to the TARDIS and…_'

'_I can't,_' she cut in.

'_Why not?_'

She looked at her wrist device, '_If I teleport out, it'll short-circuit the wrist devices…_'

'_But we don't need them. Our biology protects us from the nano-cloud…_'

'_Yes,_' she nodded to herself, '_But we can't let Rory or Amy know that._'

She could almost feel him frown, she could most certainly feel his confusion at her words, his wondering of why THAT was so important, '_Why not?_'

She smiled, '_Trust me, them not knowing will save their marriage._"

It had been hard, to hear Rory talking of how his marriage with Amy was going when she'd call to check up. Amy always put on a happy face whenever the family was together, but they'd all noticed how...distant she was from Rory. She recognized it more than most, having been equally as distant from the Doctor. They both knew that the Pond marriage wasn't quite...what it used to be, what it should be, there was something that had come between the Ponds, something big enough to drive Amy, the woman who tore time apart to get back to her husband, away from him.

'_And I'm not leaving Rory alone down here._'

He sighed, not having the faintest clue how that could work, how the little wrist devices could save a marriage, but agreeing, for the moment, he knew Rory would protect Angel and Ayla with his life and now that Angel was awake, she'd be able to navigate them safely through the maze of tunnels, he had faith in her, she'd be able to do it. He'd be a wreck till he saw her and Ayla again...but, for now, he had to trust that they'd be ok, '_Then find somewhere safe to hide. We're on our way down._'

She nodded, '_Be safe._'

'_You too,_' he said, and she knew he was smiling, '_I love you Angel, you and Ayla._'

'_We love you too,_' Ayla called, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Come on," Angel reached out and took Rory's arm, "We need to find somewhere to wait for the Doctor and Amy."

"They're coming?" Rory looked at her as Ayla ran around him to take his other hand.

"Don't they always?" Angel smiled.

Mummy wasn't the only one who would always come.

~8~

Harvey led the Doctor and Amy back to the hatch he'd been working on, kneeling down to try and work it open once more, "We came down two days ago. There are 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them..." he trailed off a moment as the Doctor, with a quick flick of the sonic, unlocked it, the Time Lord actually in no mood to listen to someone ramble or struggle with a simple lock when his Mate and child's lives were on the line, and Rory's. Harvey glanced back at him, "Thanks," he muttered, popping open the hatch, starting to head down.

Amy wiped some snow away from the top of it, seeing the ship's name, 'The Alaska,' and frowned, "Alaska? That's the same ship as soufflé girl."

"Yes..." the Doctor nodded in thought, eyeing Harvey suspiciously at his reference to how long he'd been there, "Except she's been here a year."

He believed Oswin more than Harvey at the moment. Angel's words, her question about the milk and eggs came back to him. She had been confused by that, by how Oswin had had so much of it in store which...should have been impossible. Angel brought it up, because of the length of time, which, to him, meant Angel believed the Alaska had been there a year as well. So why did Harvey think it was only two days?

They quickly made their way down after the man though, needing that rope more than they needed answers, "We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," Harvey called over to them, heading to a small locker across from what looked like a flight room, a control room of sorts with banks of equipment and chairs set up.

The Doctor paused, staring at the crew members, in white suits, sitting in the chairs, their backs to them, not moving at their entrance, "Won't you introduce us to your crew?"

"Ah yeah, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy," he started to frown when the Doctor saluted but the crew didn't move, "Guys?" he took a step closer when the Doctor patted one of the crew's shoulder and the man fell forward to reveal a mummified corpse, "Oh, my God!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, scanning the bodies, confirming what Angel believed, a year old and looking it. There were all sorts of bodies scattered throughout time and space that didn't appear their age, he was one of them, but it was more like mummies or 'bog people' the ones that were preserved remarkably well. These were not the sort, they looked just like a body left alone in a sealed room would look...unlike if...he looked at Harvey, unlike if they'd been left out in the snow to be preserved.

"They're dead," the Doctor stiffened, realizing what that meant about Harvey, he honestly wasn't sure whether he felt better that Angel and Ayla were in another part of the Asylum, with halls to roam and run down as opposed to here, trapped in a small room with a man who didn't know how dangerous he was, "All of them."

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago, we were doing engine repairs!"

The Doctor pulled the hood of another body off to see they were _all_ in the same state, "You're sure about that, are you? 'Cos I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But...but they _can't_ have been..."

'_Doctor…_' Angel's voice filtered into his mind, a note of panic to it that made him tense, '_Don't trust Harvey._'

"Well, they didn't get in that state in two hours," Amy rolled her eyes.

'_Why?_' he frowned, calling back to Angel as he eyed the man, he was sincerely hoping that the man wouldn't realize exactly what he was.

"Oh, of course!" Harvey breathed, "Stupid me."

'_Darla,_' was all Angel could say, '_He's about to be activated, just like her..._'

"Of course, what?" Amy shook her head, not seeing the Doctor's grip on the sonic tighten as he looked around for something to protect them with, something more...dangerous than a sonic...and spotted a fire extinguisher.

"I died outside and the cold preserved my body," Harvey started to nod, working that out, "I forgot about dying," he looked over as an eyestalk sprouted out of his forehead and he advanced on them.

The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and blasted Harvey with it, "Amy! The door!"

Amy pushed a button to open the door, allowing the Doctor to shove Harvey back through it and lock him on the other side. Amy panted at that, "Explain! That's what you're good at. How did he get all Daleked?"

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these," he held up his wrist, tapping the device, there was even more proof that it affected humans at least, "Oh ho ho! That's clever! The nano-cloud. Micro-organisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet," he patted one of the bodies, " Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

"Living or dead?" Amy wondered.

The Doctor waved her off, "These wrist-bands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly..."

"Doctor, SHUT up! Living or dead?!"

"Yes, exactly, living, or..."

'_Doctor, run!_' Angel cut in.

He spun around, seeing the dead crew now had eyestalks as well and were starting to get up, "…dead. Oh, dear," he quickly climbed over the seats, kicking a body to clear the way for Amy to get to a door, the two of them running through it when a body grabbed Amy by the arm. He turned, yanking her free and slamming the door shut, locking it as they leaned against it, panting heavily.

He knew now, he was VERY happy Angel and Ayla were on another part of the Asylum, he did NOT want his daughter to have to see that, to see the dead corpses coming to life and trying to attack her. That was sure to give her nightmares and...she already had quite a few. There were times he'd wake up, rare though they were, it was usually when Angel was truly bone-dead tired that she slept through something like that. But he'd wake up and hear Ayla calling for them, having had a bad dream. Angel usually would sense their daughter about to have one or about to wake from one and sneak out to go check on her. It was always about Kovarian, about the Silence, about what they'd wanted her to do, what they'd hoped to raise her to do.

They had learned, much to their relief, that the Silence hadn't had a chance to do much to her before she'd escaped. They had wanted to be cautious, having no idea how much a Time Child could really be pushed before something got to be too much. They'd started with stories, tried to portray them as terrible people who needed to be stopped, but they hadn't counted on her awareness from the womb, how she'd known who they were, her parents, how she'd remembered them, how she'd cling to the bowtie he'd given her and Angel's own promises that it would be ok and that they loved her.

He'd learned though that...Kovarian had hit her once or twice, when she'd refuse to touch a weapon they tried to force her to practice with. He'd flown into a rage and wanted to fly across the Universe, track the woman down for daring to lay a hand on his daughter...when Angel calmed him, telling him that she doubted Kovarian would be a danger to them any longer. All she'd said was that she doubted anyone had taken the eye drive off the woman in the pyramid. He'd reminded her that the entire timeline hadn't existed, that Kovarian might still be alive. And then SHE had reminded HIM that if he went after Kovarian now, she'd know they were alive and it would put them in danger again. He'd been forced to swallow that, to agree, and had felt...thankful that he'd had Angel there to stop him, to think clearly when he couldn't. He knew that it hurt her as well to learn that, it killed her to know that their daughter had been hurt, that someone had had the nerve to strike a child that wasn't theirs. And he'd sworn to her, IF Kovarian survived, the next time they saw her...she'd see exactly what the Oncoming Storm was.

And then he'd held Ayla tightly, the two of them letting her sleep in their bed with them to ward off any nightmares. He'd just laid there, looking at his daughter sleeping peacefully, and hadn't been able to fathom how anyone could strike a child. It was just...terrible. Children on Gallifrey were treasured. He knew it also brought up memories for Angel as well, of the rare times her own father would strike her. And he promised himself, he'd never let anything hurt them again. Nothing at all, not even their nightmares, he'd be there for them no matter what.

"Is it bad that I've REALLY missed this?" Amy asked with a smile and laugh, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good."

"I know."

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit," Oswin's voice came through the speakers above them.

"Shut up!" he pushed off the door, reminded that Angel and Ayla were still lost in the bowels of the Asylum from hearing Oswin speak.

"Ooh, Mr. Grumpy! Bad combo! No sense of humor and that _chin_."

He turned and peered at a Dalek lens, the camera, as though he might be able to see Oswin, '_Still hearing Dalek?_' he asked Angel, knowing that she was keeping an eye out for them, keeping her senses open for dangers looming.

'_Yes,_' Angel sighed.

"Is that her again, soufflé girl?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," he answered, glancing at Amy, "Shh," and turned to the camera, "What is wrong with my chin?!"

"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out," Oswin laughed.

He pouted, '_Is there something wrong with my chin?_' he asked Angel.

He heard her give him a soft chuckle, '_I love your chin,_' he started to grin at that, '_Just like I love the rest of you, especially your bowtie._'

His grin morphed into a smirk as he tweaked his bowtie at the mention of it, '_I rather love your eyes,_' he remarked.

'_You always seem to have a fascination with them, don't you?_'

He nodded even though she couldn't see, '_Your eyes, your smile, your nose, your hands, your ears, your hair..._'

'_Are you really going to list every feature?_' she asked him.

'_I would,_' he admitted, '_Nella...the things I love about you could fill the TARDIS library...no THE Library...and still need more space._'

She was silent for a short while and he could feel it, he could feel a rush of warmth spread through him, and he knew she was blushing, '_I think my list for you would be quite a bit longer._'

'_Well, we'll have to see about that when this is over,_' he challenged.

Oh he loved that, he loved it so much. It was truly one of his favorite memories when they'd do that, somehow they'd just slip into conversations about each other, sometimes brought on by a reference to a past adventure or one of the companions making a joke about how they used to be...they'd end up defending the other and...they'd talk, they'd talk about the things they loved in each other, things that surprised each of them to learn at times. But as equally as he loved hearing Angel speak of what exactly she loved about _him_...he loved being able to talk about _her_ to her even more. He loved seeing her eyes sparkle with happiness, her cheeks flush, he loved the kisses she gave him when he said something truly touching to her...which he made it his goal to do each time...those kisses often led to...quite a bit more touching and intimate moments between them.

But he really _did_ love it. He loved each _her_, each and every her separately, and he found he loved her more and more each incarnation, he loved her more and more each day! It really was as he'd told Joan Redfern, he really did grow more and more in love with her as time went on. And he loved expressing it, he loved being able to take her in his arms and show her how much he really did love her.

And it didn't always have to be big gestures...like the grand birthday party he'd thrown for her for her 1000th birthday, inviting all their friends and family to an intergalactic banquet hall he'd managed to get them access too...an ambasador owed him a favor...and to see her so happy, with all their family and a large cake and dancing and balloons and fireworks (supernovas really) and just...extravagance everywhere, but it was SUCH a big deal. Angel had been _so close_ to her 1000th when he'd thought she was really dying at the Lake, everything he'd feared he'd never get to do with her came rushing to him in those mere seconds. To have her with him, alive, for her 1000th birthday...he'd gone all out.

And he loved that she appreciated everything he did for her, but even more so...he loved how it was really just the little things, the simple things that she treasured. She was so...easy to make happy, a simple smile, a touch of the hand, a whispered word, a little kiss...could make her beam and look at him with such love and adoration that...he melted. He completely melted when she did and he loved how she made him feel like he was the most magnificent man in the Universe. And those little moments where they cuddled and talked about each other...he got to hear her say it and he got to tell her how he felt for her as well.

Now he REALLY wanted to find them again, just so he could get to that part sooner than later...

"I'm scanning you," Oswin's voice broke through his thoughts, "You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything?" he asked her, "Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

He grinned, "Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

"I see what you did there," Oswin laughed, "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!"

They looked over, seeing a hatch in the floor, and moved to clear the debris away from it, "Ah ha, hatch! Looks like it's been used already, and they tried to block it off behind them."

Amy glanced back at the door, hearing a banging of the zombies behind it, "Can't imagine why."

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down into the Asylum."

"Where Rory is?"

He nodded, "Where Angel and Ayla are too," he glanced at her, smiling a little, "They're together."

Amy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, as much as she knew Angel would look out for Rory, keep him safe, she knew her hus…Rory, would look out for her and Ayla as well, especially Ayla. He...she swallowed hard, feeling a sense of crushing guilt filling her...he loved children.

"Speaking of Rory..." the Doctor began, flashing the sonic across the hatch, working on opening it, being so close to getting to Angel and Ayla...having the zombies behind them and Daleks below them and the overwhelming urge to want to kiss his Mate and her not being there...he needed a distraction, just a little one, just enough where he could work on automatic but keep his mind from wandering to places it shouldn't go, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?!"

"What happened?"

"Didn't Angel tell you?" she muttered.

"She can't see everything," the Doctor reminded her with a shrug, "And Rory can't tell her something he doesn't know either."

Amy swallowed at that, feeling the guilt get stronger, Rory...he really had no clue why she had done what she did, why she'd insisted on a divorce and kicked him out, and now...if they didn't get to him in time, he'd never know, "Oh, stuff, you know," she looked away, "We just...split up. What can you do?"

"What _can_ I do?" he asked her earnestly, "Truly Amy, is there anything, at all, that Angel or I can…"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big, wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

She looked away, there was _one_ thing, just one, that they could do, that _Angel_ could do really. But…as the girl had once told her in a hotel of nightmares…she couldn't see everything. And, this was something she _needed_ to know, be 100 percent certain of, first.

The Doctor sighed and opened the hatch, when he heard Angel in his mind, '_Have faith, my love,_' he couldn't help but smile at the warmth and reassurance she was sending him. He added that to the list of things to tell her later, he loved how...hopeful and confident she was that things would get better and be ok.

He nodded to himself, trusting her intuition, before looking down the hole to see a rope ladder hanging through it.

"Ok, so someone else got out this way then?" Amy reasoned.

"Let's go and find them," he nodded, knowing this was a way into the Asylum, a step closer to finding Ayla and Angel again. As he put his foot onto a rung, there was another bang on the door. He looked over, seeing a screen displaying the zombies, waving something at them. He frowned and got up, walking over to see what it was, "Oh, hello, hello, hello? What are they up to?"

"What's that?" Amy frowned, seeing the object in the zombie's hand.

"One of these," he held up his wrist, frowning, "Where did they get it?"

Amy looked at her own wrist, breathing out in shock, "Doctor! They got it from _me_!"

"Oh, Amy!" he took her bare wrist, looking at it.

"Doctor? What's going to happen to me? Seriously, tell me, what?"

The bangs sounded again, the zombie's waving it, taunting them.

~8~

Angel closed her eyes, her thoughts hidden from the Doctor. This...had to happen, she'd seen it coming, she'd seen Amy's wrist device being taken, but…she hadn't told the Doctor about it. As always, she could claim she didn't see everything, but this time, this time she _had_. This was a dangerous game she was playing, a fine line she was walking, the last time she had seen the future and actively tried to change it, she had been kidnapped and her child taken and lost. But not this time, no, this time she was determined to succeed. This time, she was going to ensure that it worked out, it _had_ to.

She looked over at Rory as he led them on, a small penlight out, neither of them trusting her to use the Vortex for light, the Daleks, even on low power would sense it and attack immediately, they couldn't risk it. They'd gotten lucky that they'd landed far enough away where the Dalek sensors hadn't picked them up before with the Vortex swirling around them.

They stepped into a room that was filled with Daleks, all appearing to be without power. Rory gestured for Ayla and her to keep back as he went to investigate a Dalek before him. He moved the eyestalk out of the way, peering at it...only for it to swivel back to him

He slowly stepped back...

"Rory watch out!" Angel whisper-shouted, reaching out to try and tug him to the side...but she was too late.

He hit a metal bar that rolled onto the floor, wincing at the echoing noise. Wincing _again_ as the eyestalk lit up, "Shh," he whispered, "Shh…" but then the eyestalk turned on him, and he stepped back, Angel and Ayla stiffening behind him, "Shh, shh…"

All around them the other Daleks slowly came to life, the light of their eyestalks turning on, "Ee-ee-ee-eex..."

"What?" he frowned, "Sorry, what?"

"Eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz…"

He looked back at Angel, "Are they saying eggs?" he looked at a small bump from the Dalek's casing on the floor, "Those things?"

"Rory…" Angel breathed, holding out a hand to him, trying to motion him back to them. She didn't like this...that pit that had formed in her stomach was growing now, twisting. She was starting to breathe heavily at the sight of so many Daleks, ones she knew were crazed, waking up, with her there and her brother and her daughter...this was not good, this was not good at all.

"Egggzzzzzzzz."

"Get back…" she called as Rory started to move back to their side, feeling her hearts pounding in her chest, her mind racing, going just the slightest bit fuzzy...as though trying to turn this into a nightmare instead of reality, "Take Ayla," she gently pushed her daughter to Rory, taking a single step before them, feeling something rising within her at the threat before them.

"Eggggzzz...term...in...ate."

"When I say run," she glanced back at them, starting to pant, starting to shake as she turned back to face their worst enemies, seeing them powering up even more, focusing on them, focusing on her daughter, "Run."

"Eggzz...term...in...ate!" the Daleks started to shouted, "Ex...term...in...ate!"

"RUN!" she cried and Rory scooped Ayla into his arms and ran back the way they'd come from as the Daleks began to fire, using their reserves of energy to attack, Angel bringing up a shield before her to shield them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"NO!"

Rory looked back, hearing something...different in Angel's voice as she shouted, and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening as he watched in half in awe, half in horror as Angel began to glow with the power of the Vortex, but it was different...the force of it wasn't swirling around her like it usually did...it was raging around her. It was flying about, creating ripples in the air, brightening, increasing in its golden glow, Angel's eyes turning gold as she braced herself. He tried to call out to her when she took a step _towards_ the Daleks...but his words died on his lips at what happened next.

Angel threw her hands out before her with force, the Vortex _ripping_ out from her, sending a beam blasting through the Daleks, striking them, causing them to _explode_ before him.

"Oh my God…" Rory breathed, completely stunned, as the dust cleared and all he could see were the Daleks completely and utterly _obliterated_. He rushed back, seeing the golden wall that had been protecting him and Ayla flickering, snapped out of his shock by Angel stumbling, his concern for his sister overriding how startled he was at what had just happened, "Angel!"

He gently set Ayla down and ran to Angel's side as the wall came down completely, the golden glow disappearing as she collapsed back, falling into his arms, him managing to catch her before she hit the ground, "Easy," he set her down gently, quickly checking her as he panted. She was...pale, very pale, and shaky, she had a fine layer of sweat on her brown and she was cold to the touch...something he didn't expect given the heat he'd felt emanating from the Vortex.

"Mummy!" Ayla called, running over to her, kneeling beside her mother, her eyes worried as she grabbed her mother's hand, scared, not of her but of what had happened.

"Angel," Rory tried to shake her awake, "Wake up."

"Please wake up mummy," Ayla pleaded.

"I'm...fine sweetheart," Angel breathed, her face scrunching as she slowly woke, blinking a bit as she came around to see Ayla watching her intently. She squeezed her daughter's hand, reaching out with her other hand to run it down Ayla's hair, before struggling to sit up...only to freeze when she caught sight of the Daleks, "What happened?"

Rory blinked, stiffening at that, "Don't...don't you remember?"

Angel shook her head slowly, though it soon grew more frantic as she realized, with horror, no...she didn't, "No…" she looked up at Rory, alarmed, all she remembered was giving Ayla to him, telling him to run and...'Exterminate!' and...she swallowed hard, "Rory…what happened?" she grabbed his hand, feeling tears in her eyes at the worried and startled look in his own, "Was..." she looked at the Daleks in absolute horror, "Was that...ME?"

Rory could only give her a small nod, not knowing at all what he could say.

Angel let out a shuddering breath, feeling bile rise in her throat, "What did I_ do_?" she couldn't help but stare at the Daleks, feeling like she couldn't breath as she stared at their utterly destroyed casings, the mutants...some of them, pieces of them really...barely visible within they were so devastated. It was...destruction, pure and utter destruction...

She felt ill, she felt tears gathering in her eyes as she realized...SHE had done this. SHE had attacked the Daleks. SHE had destroyed them. She had NEVER used her powers to destroy something like that before. Stop them, yes, but _destroy_…she had never really destroyed something so...violently before, so completely...so...without mercy. Because that wasn't what the power of the Vortex was meant to be used for, it was meant to bring life, creation.

Oh God...

What had she done?

What had happened to her?!

She couldn't remember any of it!

"Come on," Rory mumbled, helping her up, "We need to go, find a safe place, and wait for the Doctor."

She nodded numbly, shaking in Rory's arms he helped her up, held her close, supporting her as she seemed weakened by what had happened, she couldn't walk without shaking or stumbling, probably would have fallen down if not for Rory's arm around her. And, as terrible as it was to think, she didn't want Rory's arm around her...she wanted the Doctor, she _needed_ her Mate right now. She was…scared. She was truly and utterly terrified, for the first time, truly frightened of her powers, what she'd done…she couldn't remember it. _Why_ couldn't she remember it? It was a blur. It was a nightmare, but it _happened_.

It just...happened.

She didn't have any control over it…and it _scared_ her.

Ayla frowned seeing her mother so out of sorts, so...worried, and took her hand, "Come along mummy," she tugged her hand, squeezing it. She wanted her mother to feel better, she could see it, plain as day, her mother was frightened of what had happened, and for her mother to be scared, to SHOW she was scared...that was something very big and very bad, at least to her mother.

SHE wasn't scared, because it was her mummy, her mummy was the best woman ever, no matter what she would always, always, always love her. And she knew that her mother and father would always protect her too. It was why she wasn't scared of many things, because whatever she was scared of, her parents would chase away or guard her from. Like the mean old Daleks! She should be scared of them, her parents HAD told her about them...but...they looked funny. They had _plungers_ for _arms_! It was hard to be scared of them when her parents had beaten them and bested them SO many times in the past. And she knew, her parents together, were the best team ever and that nothing would ever beat THEM. Why should she be scared of the weird pepper pots when her parents were there to protect her? It had been many years since they'd found her again and, even when she wandered off at times, they always managed to keep her safe. They hadn't ever let her be hurt or find herself in danger in all that time. They loved her and they protected her, from everything, even the nightmares, even the dark...that was one thing she didn't like, the dark...it was scary, but her parents had even gotten her a nightlight for that, and they always left the hall light on incase she wanted to spend the night with them so she wouldn't be scared. They just...they were always there for her, and they always would be, it was hard to think that anything would hurt her, even Daleks, when her mother and father were around to keep her safe. She had faith in them.

"There's a door at the end," Oswin's voice came over the speakers of the room, solemn, as though able to tell that Angel was severely shaken up by what had just happened.

They looked over, seeing the door start to rise and cautiously made their way over to it, crawling underneath it. Rory helped sit Angel up against a wall, Ayla immediately curling beside her mother as he sat on her other side, putting an arm around her shoulders, feeling her shaking still and wanting to be as much of a comfort as he could till the Doctor got there. Angel was in no condition to teleport out of there at the moment.

"So anyway," Oswin continued, wanting to distract them, "I'm Oswin. What do I call you?"

"Er..." Rory frowned, shaking his head, his mind too full of...stuff, to really answer, "I can't even remember. Er..."

"Rory," Angel gave a small smile, nudging him.

"Lovely name, Rory," Oswin commented, "First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Ok…" he trailed.

"Actually, she was called Nina, I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful. And what's your name cutie pie?"

Ayla giggle, knowing she meant her, "I'm Ayla, this is my mummy!" she gave Angel a squeeze around the middle, making the woman smile and wrap an arm around her, holding her close...needing her daughter to be close right now.

"Hello mum!"

Angel actually managed a small laugh at that, Oswin was very cheerful, "Angel," she called, "I'm Angel."

~8~

The Doctor and Amy were heading down the rope ladder at a staggering pace. The Doctor had paused halfway down before freezing, his eyes widening in fear, sensing something had happened to Angel and Ayla, they were fine but...Angel was _terrified_now, he _had_ to get to her, quickly, and he could sense they were close, they were so near, he just had to go a little more. He didn't know what had happened, her mind was a jumbled mess, her thoughts too frantic to really get a sense of anything...but one thought that he could see, clear as day, she wanted him there. She was scared and she wanted him to be there...

He had never been able to really deny her anything before, he wasn't going to start now.

And for Angel to be THAT scared...he could feel the Mating instinct hitting him, driving him and pushing him to move faster, to get down there, to find her, to protect her and see what was wrong and help her and comfort her and...

"So, tell me," Amy began, trying to distract him, seeing a mess of emotions play across his face, getting darker and more serious the nearer they got to the ground, the LAST thing she needed was another 'Demons Run Doctor,' a man on a rampage, because in that sort of situation...she was fairly sure he'd end up running into a Dalek in their haste and get them both shot, "What's going to happen to me? And don't lie, 'cos I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you."

"The air all around is full of micro-machines, robots the size of molecules, nanogenes," he explained quickly, now actually NOT wanting to be distracted, wanting to focus, NEEDING to focus, needing to work things out faster and get to Angel, "Now that you're unprotected, you're being...rewritten."

"So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out my head?"

He hopped off the ladder and looked around, trying to gauge which direction to go for Angel, he could sense her in one direction, but without a map, without knowing what Daleks were ahead of them...he was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to enter a room and find it full of Daleks, he didn't want to turn a corner and find himself at a dead end that would waste his time to retrace his steps. He just...he wanted a clear and direct path to get back to her, "Physical changes come later," he took Amy's hand and led her down the corridor before them.

"What comes first? How does it start?"

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories and I'm sorry, but it's started already."

"How do you know?"

He paused, "Because we've had this conversation four times."

"Ok," she swallowed hard, "Scared now."

"Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek," he hugged her tightly but briefly, knowing that, as bad as it was to think, he'd really rather be comforting his Mate instead.

But it was ok, Amy would rather her husband be hugging her too.

~8~

"Hey there, Beaky Boy!" Oswin called as the trio made their way down a corridor, Angel having calmed enough and gathered enough strength to continue on from their brief rest, though she kept a firm hold of Ayla's hand.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina," Rory called, rolling his eyes as Ayla giggled, knowing that Jack and the Doctor seemed to LOVE calling him Ayla's 'Uncle Beaky' as well.

"_Loving_ this, the Nose and the Chin. You two could fence and Angel-cake could referee. There's a door behind you…" they looked over as a door opened and they headed through it, "In there, quickly. Ok, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, Beaky Boy, quick as you like."

"Why?!" Rory exclaimed as Ayla laughed.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Angel smiled and shook her head, looking around, spotting a circular panel in the floor, a teleport. She walked over, kneeling beside it to look at it. She hesitated a moment...before reaching out to place a hand on it, about to concentrate on it, about to use the Vortex to give it a boost she knew it would need...but she couldn't. She pulled her hand away as though she'd been burned and looked away, swallowing hard.

She just...she wanted to wait for the Doctor.

She didn't...she didn't trust herself with using the Vortex at the moment, not after what had just happened.

~8~

The Doctor and Amy stopped at a door that opened at the end of the corridor, staring through at the empty room within, not trusting it would be good to go in and find out if there were Daleks inside, because while they couldn't see them, they could _hear_ them. Which meant it was just another room that was blocking him from getting to his Mate.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stepped back and the door slid shut, "Keep a lookout," he told her, "_Don't_ open this door! Oswin?! Oswin, can you hear me?!"

Amy winced and rubbed her forehead as he turned away and headed back down the hall.

"Hello, the Chin!" Oswin called, "I have visual on you!"

"Why don't I have visual on you?" he looked around, "Why can't I ever see you?"

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left, open it," he turned and opened a panel in the wall, "Going to send you a map to that screen. I've put those girls and your little friend somewhere safe, I can get you to them."

"Angel!" he gasped, his eyes wide, "Ayla! You've found them?"

"Is she yours?" Oswin wondered.

He breathed a sigh of relief, nodding, "Yes, she's my daughter."

"She's adorable," she giggled.

"She gets it from her mother."

"She's quite the catch," Oswin hummed in agreement.

He smiled at that, amused, "Rory's still with them?"

"I call him Nina. It's a personal thing, hush now."

He leaned forward, watching as the plans came up on the screen.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Amy looked through the doorway, frowning as she spotted a man in a suit standing there, waving her in, "Who are you?" she muttered, opening the door and stepping in. She looked around, seeing two other couples, a little girl with red hair in a white tutu spinning around.

'_Doctor,_' Angel called in his mind, '_Amy!_'

'_What about her?_' he asked, squinting at the screen, more focused on the map that would lead him to her than anything.

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me, right now?" he asked, out loud, to Oswin.

"10, 20, hard to say," Oswin sighed, "Some of them are catatonic, but they _do_ have firepower."

"How do I get past them?"

'_No, Doctor,_' Angel tried again, '_Amy! Help her!_'

He spun around to see Amy wandering into the room, "Amy!" he shouted, rushing over

"Shhh," she hissed, seeming a bit dazed, unsteady, "It's ok. It's just people in here. It's just people."

"Amy," the Doctor shook his head, glancing at the 'people' that were slowly starting to surround them, NOT people at all, FAR from it, "It's the nano-cloud, it's altering your perception. Look again, look again, those aren't people."

Amy turned around, this time able to see the Daleks that were now standing in the place of the 'people' she'd seen and gasped.

"Come with me, take my hand," he pulled her back, "Run, run!"

They turned and ran down the hall to the ladder, but it was shaking, the zombies climbing down.

"Look, they're coming down!" Amy cried, seeing the bodies above.

"Ah, yes, they are!" the Doctor agreed, turning around only to see a Dalek coming out of the room.

"Intruder!" it shouted.

The Doctor pushed Amy into a side niche where the panel was, "Run!" he called as the Dalek approached.

"Intruder! Intruder!" it tried to fire at them, but nothing happened.

The Doctor frowned at that, "It's damaged…" he breathed, stepping out of the niche.

"Ok, but what do we do?" Amy asked, looking around, they were rather trapped.

"Identify me!" he called, moving to stand before the Dalek, "Access your files, who am I? Come on, who's your daddy?"

"You...are...the Predator," it stated.

"Access your standing orders concerning the Predator."

"The Predator must be destroyed."

"And how are you going to do that?!" he scoffed, "Dalek without a gun, you're a tricycle with a roof! How are you going to destroy me?!"

"Self-destruct initiated!"

Well...he supposed that was one way to do it.

A/N: First...I have to say...we're starting to see the teaser from AFA coming into play }:) Very early on actually :) Poor Angel though :( She's worked SO hard and come SO far...and now..._this_ :( I won't say what's happening to her or why though, we'll have to wait and see what might be wrong with her }:D I hope you're worried though }:)

I hope you liked the Doctor's reaction to realizing Angel and Ayla weren't there :) I could see him just going out of his mind with worry and really attempting to jump down the hole after them lol. And then being all over the place in a mess of emotions and distractions and attempts to get back to them :) ...and if you thought his reaction to THAT was good...just wait till he sees Angel again ;)

On another note that I'm way too excited not to post here...OMG! I've _hit_ my word goal! I'm _freaking out_ right now, over 5,000,000 words archived! ^-^ I was only _hoping_ to maybe possibly reach that by the end of the year and now it's come a few months early! :O :D I'm _so_ happy right now I feel like I should bake a cake lol. Wow, it took almost a year and a half and 1 week exactly to hit it :) I'm crying right now :') Oh my god... ^-.^

Some notes on reviews...

That's ok if you want to stop reading :) I'll never fault anyone for not continuing with a story if their interest wanes :) I hope you enjoy Time Lady 4 when I get to post her ;)

Ayla's been told about the Daleks yup, I think it's a combination of her being very aware of her parents' success in dealing with them, her own faith in them that they will never let anything happen to her (she's got the most faith in them of anyone in the Universe), and also a bit of the child-like thing coming into play...it's like a pepper pot with a plunger for an arm lol :) And, I think it also has to do with the Silence and Kovarian...Ayla is scared of the dark and of the Silence/Kovarian, having been left to their mercy for a few years...in her mind, there's nothing more scary than the pirate lady, not even Daleks. Because with Daleks, she has her parents, with the Silence she was alone :(

My other 'show stories' don't seem like they'll be up till 2014, including Merlin, which I'm devastated about :( I've been having trouble finding time to rewrite that one and, at the moment, it doesn't look like it'll be finished till the end of November/start of December and by then it might be best to just wait till 2014 :( But! Spock is very nearly finished, I just have 3 more chapters to write and then I need to edit, and I should have it up within the next few days/a week :) And then we'll have Thor! With a Loki/OC hopefully to be posted in November :)

Awww, I'm sorry you're not feeling well :( -offers chicken noodle soup and toast!- I hope you feel better soon!

I was very excited for Oswin, lol, I think she likes Angel-cake and Cutie Pie ;) I'm even more excited for Clara :) Lol, I hope you liked the Doctor being separated from them. I tried to get him to be all over the place, worried but trying to be calm, then trying to be distracted, then calm, then terrified, then focused, and just a big old mess that he always is :)

I can say we might just find out how Angel forgets sooner than you think }:)

I'm glad you're enjoying the story and liking Angel and Ayla so far ^-^ I definitely plan to go into the 12th Doctor and beyond, I'm hoping to keep writing my Time Ladies as long as the show goes :)


	5. Asylum of the Daleks: Revelations

Asylum of the Daleks: Revelations

The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic as the Dalek's words registered with him, realizing exactly what it was planning to do and, with little way out, there was only one escape he could see. He ran to the Dalek, flashing it with the sonic.

"What's it doing?!" Amy gasped.

"It's going to blow itself up and us with it," he remarked quickly, focusing more on the Dalek than her, knowing that while the Dalek was in 'self-destruct mode' it wouldn't be able to fire, even if it could, or use any of its other weapons like is sucker arm, "Only weapon it's got left," he popped open the top of its casing and flashed the sonic inside it.

"Self-destruct cannot be countermanded!" the Dalek stated.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear," he dropped the top back down and smirked at it, "I'm looking for reverse!"

The Dalek then started to roll backwards uncontrollably, despite its efforts to make itself roll the other way, "For...wards! For...wards! For...wards! For...wards!" it struggled and fought against the programming, only to arrive in the room with the other Daleks, colliding with one just as the timer ended and it exploded...

~8~

Rory, Angel, and Ayla looked over at the shockwave that swept through the room they were hiding in from the blast. It felt like it was only the next room over or something, they shouldn't have been able to feel it so powerfully if it wasn't that near.

"Oswin," Rory called, getting up, concerned, worried that it might have been the Daleks trying to break through, trying to get to them from another direction, and the last thing he wanted was Angel to have to confront another set of Daleks, "What was that? That was close."

Angel stood, a small relieved smiling coming to her face, knowing exactly what it was. She wasn't...happy with what it meant for the Daleks, but she was immensely happy because she knew what had caused it, WHO had caused it, "One guess," she commented, taking Ayla's hand and leading them out of the teleport room, into the room the blast had come from, it really HAD been the next room over. It was dusty, the Daleks smoking, wires exposed everywhere, debris and rubble around them from the bomb that had gone off.

"What happened?!" Rory breathed, seeing the state of it all, seeing what was left of the Daleks, not quite as destroyed as the ones Angel had faced down were, those...he shook his head, those were completely obliterated, worse than this, some were still partially there, "Who killed all the Daleks?"

Through the dust, the Doctor entered, carrying an unconscious Amy in his arms, the explosion having knocked her out, "Who do you think?"

"Amy!" Rory shouted, rushing forward to take his wif…Amy, from the Doctor, turning to carry her into the teleport room, wanting to get her somewhere safe, not knowing if more Daleks might be coming if they heard the explosion or felt it.

As soon as Amy was _out_ of his arms, the Doctor turned to Angel and Ayla, pulling them_ into_ his arms, "You're alright," he breathed, holding them both tight.

Angel nodded, "Ayla's Uncle Rory took _very_ good care of us."

He quickly kissed Ayla on the top of her head, "Could you go help Uncle Rory sweetheart?" he asked her, the girl nodding and rushing off to tell her uncle what had happened to her aunt.

The Doctor straightened and quickly hugged Angel tightly to him, feeling her shaking, sensing the fear still lingering in her, knowing _she needed him_. His Mate needed him. And he was finally able to get back to her, he was not about to let her out of his arms till he was sure he'd been able to calm her. He felt the corners of his mouth starting to quirk when he felt her pull him closer, her arms around his neck, burying her face in the side of it. He turned his head, resting the side of it to hers, moving closer to nuzzle his nose against her temple, just...breathing in her scent, taking a short moment to revel in having her back in his arms once more, his hearts starting to slow down from the pounding race they'd been speeding at since he'd woken to realize she and Ayla weren't there.

He let out the breath he felt like he'd been holding forever, winding his arms tighter around her waist, holding her closer, feeling that she needed that, she needed him to hold her and to make everything better just by being there with her. As terrible as it was to say...he was...glad...she felt that way.

She was so strong now, so much more confident, so much surer of herself. And he LOVED it, he really did, he was SO happy to see her thriving and being happy and feeling secure in herself. He loved how she was sure she could deal with situations coming up, with River, how she didn't back down, how she stood strong, she was so beautiful when she was like that, not that she wasn't always beautiful, but there was something about seeing her take charge that just...made him swallow hard and feel like he was being electrified. He wanted to kiss her and hold her every time he saw her like that, whenever she took the lead or she came up with a plan or she took charge. There was something so...attractive about that. How she was confident and how she felt like she would be ok if she had to go her own way during an adventure, split up if they had to, not that they really ever had to.

He loved how strong she was now, he did...but it was nice to know that she still needed him. It warmed his hearts to know that there was a comfort only HE could provide her. He'd felt it, he'd felt her emotions when Rory had tried to comfort her and ease her worry earlier, it hadn't really worked. It...made him feel special, to know it was ONLY HIM that could do that for her, that he could make her feel better when no one else could. It was the same for him as well, she was just...she was the only one who could ever really calm him down or reassure him or comfort him. He was strong yes, so many people had told him that over the centuries, he was clever and brave and so many other things, but...he truly felt like he was only that because of Angel, she gave him a strength he hadn't known existed just by being with him. He truly loved knowing that he gave her a strength and comfort as well.

He took great comfort in knowing that they both needed each other, no matter what, no matter how strong they got or sure of themselves or anything...they would always need each other.

He gently kissed her temple, closing his eyes as he swayed her gently, knowing her eyes were closed as well, neither of them wanting to remember they were surrounded by destroyed Daleks during a moment such as this, "What happened dear?" he breathed.

She snuggled her face into his shoulder, clutching him even tighter, feeling him hold her closer as she tried to lessen her shaking, "I don't know," she replied, "I..." she swallowed hard, unable to even talk about it. Because she really didn't know, so, instead, she pulled away slightly, resting her forehead to his, and opened her mind for him to see what had happened, what she could remember happened.

The Doctor blinked his eyes open after he saw the scattered sequence of images play out, felt what she'd felt, it really was a blur to her wasn't it? She remembered feeling...odd...at the sight of the Daleks, wanting Ayla and Rory away from them, then there was firing and 'Exterminates' and...it went black. There had been a blazing heat and just...nothing. Nothing until Rory and Ayla were waking her up.

He gently pulled back, reaching out a hand to curl a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him, his hearts breaking to see tears in her eyes, _fear_ in her eyes. He moved his hand to touch her cheek, his thumb stroking it, trying to calm her more, feeling her shaking starting to lessen even if just slightly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "We'll figure it out," he promised her, "Together."

She let her eyes drift closed for a moment, feeling the kiss pressed to her head and his whispered words, and nodded, trusting him. He was...SO clever, brilliant really, a genius. She knew that, while it had taken her forever to try and work out what might have happened with his amnesia and how to get his memories back...she STILL hadn't been right in her thoughts on why it happened. She really wasn't all that clever in quite a few areas, but the Doctor...if he worked on it, she knew he'd always figure out the answer. She trusted him. With him helping, they'd figure it out, they'd find out what had happened to her and why.

She took a breath, "But not right now," she agreed, hearing the hidden words, right now they were surrounded by Daleks with Amy on the brink of turning into one of their puppets and their daughter trapped with them, now was NOT the time to try and work that out, "We need to help Amy."

He smiled gently at her, stroking her face one more time, "No," he whispered, "Amy will be fine," he nodded, believing that, "Nella," he whispered to her, making her look at him for use of her name, "I will always put _you_ first," he told her, needing her to see how true that was, "You and Kitta are my entire world, you will always come before anyone else. Even Amy," he admitted, "I meant that...WE need to get out of here, all of us. I don't like us being down here any more than I like what's happening to Amy."

She gave him a small smile for that, he did want Amy to be ok, to stop what was happening to her, but his first thought wasn't that, it wasn't Amy's welfare, it was hers and Ayla's. Even if it meant getting THEM out of there would mean getting Amy and Rory out of there too.

She took his hand, lifting it to kiss his scarred knuckles, him letting out a shuddering breath at how she stared into his eyes as she did it, "Come on," she whispered, leading him back to the teleport room to see Amy lying on the teleport.

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked them as soon as he saw them enter the room again, Ayla having told him all that she had gleamed off her mother and father about what was happening, "Slow down the process?"

"You'd better hope so," Oswin commented, her voice echoing around them from the speakers, "Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you."

"She won't," Angel shook her head, looking at Amy as the girl started to stir.

"Amy," Rory turned to her, seeing that as well.

"Ow," Amy mumbled, pressing a hand to her head even if she had yet to open her eyes.

"Amy, you're still with us," the Doctor told her, crouching down on Amy's other side, by Ayla, stroking her hair gently as Ayla reached out and took her auntie's hand, Angel moving to sit beside her daughter on the edge of the pad.

"Amy, it's me," Rory added from her other side, "Do you remember me?" Amy, without looking, reached out and slapped him, "She remembers me."

"Same old Amy," Angel smiled softly, the Doctor standing and looking down at the ginger.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin called quietly, "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well!" Amy huffed, moving to sit up, now glaring at the eyelense camera, "Somebody's never been to Scotland!"

"What about you though, Oswin?" the Doctor asked, seeing Angel frowning, _still_ hearing a Dalek whenever Oswin spoke, she was leaving her mind open to him, he could hear it in her mind, how she heard the girl speaking, it was...disconcerting and quite jarring to hear the girl with the perky voice speaking like a Dalek, "How come you're ok? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah?" Oswin remarked, "I'm shielded in here."

"Clever of you. Now this place, the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship...hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the Universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés!" he was nodding now, Angel's inquiry about the milk and eggs starting to make sense, "Where do you get the milk and eggs for the soufflés? Seriously, has no one else wondered that since Angel brought it up?"

"No," Rory answered, "Frankly, no. Twice."

"So, Doctor," Oswin continued, "I've been looking you up. You and Angel-cake are all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you both the Abomination and the Predator?"

The Doctor's jaw tensed at that word, abomination not predator, and he felt Angel reach out and take his hand as he stood beside her. He hated that word, so much more after encountering the Time Lords and the Master, hearing Rassilon calling her that as well...the Daleks always had, ever since they found out about what she'd done to them. But to hear their own people, the leader of their people, call her such a word, knowing that they considered the Master to be one as well...it bothered him. It...was even worse because...he'd SEEN it...the expression on the man's face.

Rassilon...he'd known who Angel was. When they'd encountered them, he'd greeted Angel as 'the Lady Angel' so he _knew_ Angel's title. But how? Why? She had made it abundantly clear that she was just a simple TARDIS farmer on Gallifrey, truly led such a normal and quiet life that the only times she'd regenerated before the War, where most of her deaths had occurred, was stopping two Time Lords from trying to steal one of the unharvested TARDISes and when she'd been repairing another she hadn't realized was leaking poisoned gasses within. The only time she came even close to being on the High Council's radar was when she refused to adapt the TARDISes to be War TARDISes. It was nearly treason, but her father had stepped in and negotiated before it got that far. There was absolutely NO reason for the High Council to know of her.

They knew of him and the Master yes, but they'd been infamous on Gallifrey long before the War. But Angel? What reason did the Highest Council of Gallifrey have to know of a farmer? But he'd seen it...the looks on Rassilon's faces whenever he glanced at the girl...it was like...recognition. It was like...how he'd looked at the Master, like she was another failed experiment or something. And it had killed him because...he didn't know. The High Council had had a hand in the Master's insanity, a long lived plot to escape the time-lock, but Angel? He'd felt truly ill to think that, maybe...they'd had a hand in her psychic abilities as well. She'd said she'd stared into the Untempered Schism longer than was normal. That might have tipped off the High Council, that she was another potential Visionary, but she'd never been tested, never displayed any visions from what he knew of her life.

But the way Rassilon looked at her...he dreaded to think that the High Council might have manipulated her life as well. He...he knew that it was suspicious for two siblings to be stationed in the same platoon, as she and her own sister had, that it was NEVER done...unless...unless perhaps the High Council had gotten involved? He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think about Angel being twisted like the Master had, suffering like he had. He never EVER wanted to hear her called 'the Abomination' again, no...she was the Angel, his angel.

'_My Doctor,_' he heard her whisper in his mind, feeling reassurance drift to him from her.

He closed his eyes, smiling as he shook his head at that, she'd just been terrified moments ago, clearly nearly traumatized by something...and there she was, comforting HIM.

"She's not an abomination and I'm not a predator, just an angel and a man with a plan," he countered out loud.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked.

"Daddy's got a _thing_," Ayla corrected, sounding as though reciting a well learned lesson, making Angel truly smile at it.

"We're all ears," Rory rolled his eyes.

"There's a nose joke going, if anyone wants to pick that one off!" Amy added.

"I never should have showed you that picture of him," Angel actually gave a small laugh, thinking of the picture of his last last self that she'd shown the two after they'd left Utah, as promised. Rory had had a field day with the Doctor after that, never having let him live down anymore nose jokes as a result.

"In no particular order," the Doctor cut in, ignoring them, "We need to neutralize all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage..."

"Ok," Amy deadpanned, "I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?"

Rory just slapped his knee in frustration and got up, knowing that Amy counted their marriage among them.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," the Doctor called, looking over as Ayla moved into her mother's lap, sitting down in her arms.

"Yeah, got it on the sensors," Oswin replied.

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it," he clapped, "So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force field?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?" he pointed at the pad the others were sitting on.

"Yeah. Internal use only."

He snapped his fingers, "I can boost the power, though," he knelt by the teleport and got to work sonicing it, not about to ask Angel to use the Vortex when she was still a bit...wary of it now, "Once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet."

"But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up," Rory reminded him.

"We have to be quick."

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?" Amy asked.

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship."

"Where they exterminate us on the spot?" Amy frowned, shaking her head, how was that even _close_ to a good plan? That wasn't even a thing!

"This is the kind of escape plan where you survive four seconds longer," Rory told him.

"What's wrong with four seconds?" the Doctor looked up, "You can do lots in four seconds. Oswin! How fast can you drop the force-field?"

"I can do it from here," Oswin called, "As soon as you come and get me."

The Doctor stood up, "No, just drop the force-field and come to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" he countered, but Oswin was silent, "Oswin...we're only here because Ayla, my daughter," he pointed back at the girl as she waved at the camera, "Wanted to rescue you," he told her, looking up at the Dalek eyelense, "We could have left, but we let ourselves be fired at this planet, so that we could help her rescue you."

"Sending you a map so you can come get me," was all Oswin said in response.

The Doctor sighed, realizing that...Oswin had never met them before, how was she to know if they were telling the truth or not? He rubbed his head a moment, before seeing a map blink on in a screen in the wall and walked over to it, examining it.

Rory frowned, seeing him intently looking at it and realized...he was really going to go after Oswin, which he did expect, but it was still a little shocking, "This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory reminded him, concerned.

"Yeah," Oswin scoffed, "Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me some time."

Rory moved to the Doctor's side, looking at the map, "So? Are we going to go get her?"

"I don't think that we have a choice," he sighed, "Ok, soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explodey-wodey in here, you go without us, ok?" he turned and handed Rory the teleport control as Angel stood up, placing Ayla to sit on the teleport, making it quite clear who the 'us' that would be going was and who the 'you' that would go were.

"And leave you to die?" Rory shook his head, he couldn't do that! How could he be expected to just...leave them!? Pushing that button would make Ayla an orphan! He knew that Angel could teleport rather far...but from a planet to a spaceship? He wasn't sure she'd be able to get that far away!

"Oh, don't worry about us," he waved Rory off, "You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

"Fair point, love this plan," Rory sighed, already knowing that the Doctor was joking, he'd likely set the teleport to take them up to the ship...but right into the TARDIS instead, and...he supposed he had to think about Ayla as well. If things got too bad, it would be HER life on the line sa well, "What about Amy?"

"Get her to remember, Rory," Angel told him, dropping a kiss onto Ayla's head, "Just...keep her thinking about love and happiness, and it should keep the conversion back long enough."

"What do I do?" Amy shook her head, not sure how thinking of 'love and happiness' could work.

The Doctor moved to kneel before her, taking her hand, "You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them," he turned and kissed Ayla's head as well, "You be good for your Aunt and Uncle yeah?" he tapped her small bowtie necklace.

Ayla nodded, reaching out to tug on his bowtie, straightening it in kind, "Be careful daddy," she whispered, knowing her daddy had truly very bad luck and that he would need more of it than her mother would.

"He will sweetheart," Angel reassured her, "If anything happens, I'll teleport us both right back here in no time."

That was a small limit on her powers, they'd discovered. She could teleport anywhere, as long as she knew where she was going, as long as she had been there before or if it was close enough...like the other side of a door. Sometimes she could teleport to an exact person, no matter where they were if they were close enough...but only if she'd met them before, like in the hotel with Rita and Joe and Howie. She wouldn't be able to teleport them to where Oswin was, she didn't know where exactly it was or what it looked like, but she _did_ know where the teleport was. She...wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to teleport into a spaceship though...that might be a bit far...she hadn't really had to teleport often the last few decades, never having really be separated from the Doctor or Ayla much.

The Doctor nodded, taking her hand and walking out with her. He smiled at her as they stepped out the door and into a corridor, holding up his wrist where he was missing his device, a device he'd slipped onto Amy just after the explosion.

"You were right," he kissed her temple, realizing now exactly HOW the little wrist device would save the Pond marriage, because Rory would do anything he could to save his Amelia, "As always," he pulled away and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "My psychic."

"My thief," she countered, breathing out, only he could make her feel so calm while needing to leave their daughter somewhere safe, so safe even surrounded by mad Daleks, and so in control despite having just lost it...with just his presence.

They both looked up though, hearing Daleks in the distance shouting, "Emergency, emergency! We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks..."

~8~

Amy sat on the teleport pad, Ayla in her lap, absently picking at her nails, her arms around Ayla, as Rory paced, "Ok," Rory stopped, turning to face them, "Look at me," Amy looked up, "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, ok?" he walked over to her, kneeling before her, before them both, but looking at Amy, "For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours," he started to unfasten the wristband.

"Why?" Amy scoffed, "It'll just start converting _you_, that's not better."

"Yeah. But it buys time. Because it'll take longer with me."

"Sorry, _what_?!" Amy glared, moving Ayla off her lap, not wanting the girl to get caught in the crossfire of the fight she could feel coming.

"It subtracts love," Rory said simply, "That's what she said."

"What's_ that_ got to do with it?" Amy demanded, feeling more anger than love at the moment, "What does that even _mean_?!"

"It's just arithmetic. It'll take longer with me, because we both know, we've both always known..." he took a breath, looking her in the eyes, "Amy, basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. Which, today, is good news, because it might just save both of our lives."

"How can you _say_ that?" Amy nearly screamed at him, Ayla blinking and frowning as she watched her aunt and uncle starting to fight and yell.

He straightened, "_2,000 years_, waiting for you, outside a box," he reminded her, holding up his hands, "Saying it because it's _true_, and since you _know_ it's true, give me your arm..." he moved to take her arm but she pulled away, "Amy!"

Amy just slapped him, "Don't you _dare_ say that to me. Don't you _ever _dare!"

"Amy, _you_ kicked_ me_ out!"

"You want kids!" Amy cried, actually _crying_, tears in her eyes, "You have _always_ wanted kids, ever since you WERE a kid! And I can't…I can't do it. I can't risk having one," she sniffled and turned away.

He shook his head, completely lost, "What does _that_ even mean?" he countered, "You can't _risk_ having one?"

"Look at what happened!" she shouted, turning back to him and he could see the genuine fear in her eyes, "_Angel_ was pregnant! They _took_ her! They took her _baby_, the Doctor's baby! And if they could get her, if they could take Ayla..." she shook her head, her voice quieting, "What's to stop them from taking _ours_?" she sobbed.

She knew it was a rubbish reason, she knew that the Silence thought the Doctor and Angel and Ayla as well were dead, that they were all safe...but if they ever found out, if they ever got a hint that the trio were alive...and it wasn't even that! The Silence, the Doctor had made it quite clear, was only ONE of his numerous enemies. What if the others got a similar idea?! The Daleks clearly now knew that the Doctor was alive, that Angel was, it would only be a matter of time for word to spread. If the Doctor had never gone to meet Darla, they never would have had the proof he was alive instead of whispers to go on and they wouldn't have been captured either. It was proof though, the Daleks could easily take them out of time and space and if they ever considered what the Silence did...there would be _nothing_ to keep her baby safe. The Doctor was rarely on Earth except to pop in and Angel couldn't see everything.

If she knew, if she just knew, completely and totally that her baby, that any baby she had would always be safe...it would be different. It was a fear she knew, possibly irrational given the other companions who had children and were safe. But...ever since the hotel, since the pyramid...having confronted her one fear and moved past it, she'd developed another one, or perhaps it had always been her second biggest fear that, now with the first taken care of, it was at the forefront more. She didn't know, all she knew as...she was scared, _terrifi__ed_ really.

Rory's eyes widened as he saw her break down before him, realizing just _how much_ what had happened to the Time Lords had affected her. She had been the companion longer, she felt like SHE would be more of a target, that HER child would be taken instead of his...

"Look at the daughter we _do_ have," Amy continued, "She's a _psychopath_! She wants to_ kill_ one of our best friends and I can't…" she shook her head, struggling to breathe now she was so upset, "I can't let them do that to our child. Not again. I _can't_…" she sniffled, trying to take a breath, "I didn't kick you out. _I gave you up_."

"Amy..." Rory shook his head, tears in his eyes, at how deeply hurt she'd been by everything, by how scared she was and he hadn't even realized, "I didn't..."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory," she stood up, "_Nothing_... compared to giving you up!"

"Just give me your arm," he said quieter, he needed to keep her alive, not only because now that he knew what was wrong they could talk about it, but...he loved her, _so much_, he couldn't bear the thought of her dying, of turning into a puppet like Darla had, "Let me put this on you..."

Amy yanked her arm back, "No get off me!"

"Just give me your arm!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Aunt Amy?" Ayla called softly, cutting off the warring humans, reminding them both that she was there and what they were exposing her to, their fighting and anger. But Ayla just reached out and tugged on Amy's skirt.

Amy took a breath, wiping at her eyes before moving to kneel before the girl, "What is it sweetheart?"

Ayla blinked and took Amy's hand, the one Rory kept trying to take, pushing back the sleeve, to show that there already _was_ a wristband on it.

"It's the Doctor's," Rory realized, kneeling down beside them, "When you were asleep, he must've..."

"Time Lord," Amy sighed, "What's the betting he doesn't even need it?"

"Then why didn't he just_ tell_ us?"

"Daddy's very smart," Ayla shrugged, turning to look at a screen that showed a hallway Oswin had rigged to show them the Time Lords' progress.

And there was the Doctor, tweaking his bowtie before grinning at the camera before he continued with Angel, an utterly proud smirk on his face.

Amy closed her eyes, unable to help but smile, those Time Lords, "What's betting Angel saw this coming," she added.

Rory shook his head, realizing _this_ was their attempt at saving their marriage, getting them to talk, to admit what was driving them apart, so that they could both work on it in the future, so that THEY could know what was wrong as well and try to help. Ayla would, undoubtedly, tell her parents what Amy had admitted in an effort to get them to help her aunt and uncle too...but...it would be all the better for it, because...the Time Lords, they knew their enemies better than anyone, they'd be able to rig up some sort of protection for them, for any child they might have in the future, make it so that something like this, being taken from nowhere never happened, that no enemy could enter their home, so that their children would be safe.

He smiled down at Ayla, "Your mum's not too bad either."

Ayla just beamed.

~8~

"Oswin?" the Doctor called as he and Angel headed down the corridor, the sounds of the Daleks getting louder, "I think we're close."

"You are," she replied over the speakers, following them, "Less than 20 feet away. Which is the good news..."

"Ok. And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming..." he smirked at Angel, "Don't even have to be a precog for that one."

She rolled her eyes at him, giving him a small smile.

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care," Oswin informed them as they approached a door that slid open.

They glanced at each other before stepping through, into a room where there were a few Daleks in individual cells, some even chained in place.

"And what's so special about this lot then?" the Doctor asked.

"Dunno," Oswin sighed, "Survivors of particular wars. Spir…"

"Spiridon," Angel began, nodding at each Dalek in turn, "Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon."

"Yeah, exactly," Oswin said after a moment, "Boy the files weren't kidding when they called you psychic eh? Anyway, any of them ringing any bells?"

"All of them," the Doctor nodded grimly.

"Yeah? How?"

The Doctor stepped forward, stopping before a Dalek, "These are the Daleks who survived me."

The Daleks slowly started to awaken, hearing them, "Doc...tor..." they began, "Doc...tor...Doc...tor...Doctor..."

"That's weird," Oswin remarked, "Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Yeah, well, special visitor," he felt Angel tug him back to an opposite door, the door they probably had to go through to get to Oswin, "Visitor_s_," he realized, knowing that the Daleks would likely have a running log of _all_ Angel's achievements against them as well, possibly...possibly even what had just happened within the Asylum itself, "Ok, door, but it won't open," he flashed his sonic on it, "You can't be far away though..."

"Hang on, not quite sure…there's a release code, let me, let me just...anything happening out there?"

"No!"

"Hang on, I'm trying a thing."

The Doctor tried the door again, but nothing happened, "Let me," Angel whispered, putting a hand on his to stop him. He nodded, backing up just a step to let her to the door, knowing that she was rather good at getting things unlocked. They both were wary of her trying to teleport them into the room, if Oswin was right and it was shielded enough where not even the nano-genes could get to her, they weren't sure what sort of reaction it would have to the Vortex. It really could get through anything except a time-lock but they didn't want to risk Angel trying and it being too powerful than the amount of power she was using, or for her to use too much and end up too weak on the other side...they'd still have to be able to teleport back to the teleport room.

"Doc...tor..." one of the Daleks called, and he turned to see them advancing on them, its sucker arm twitching in Angel's direction, "And…the…An…gel! Doc...tor...An...gel..."

"Oswin!" the Doctor shouted, seeing Angel had her eyes closed the Vortex flowing from her hand as she tried to use it to get the door to open, but he could see it in her expression, the sound of the Daleks was getting to her and...soon enough, he was afraid it would be too much and...whatever happened before might happen again. Well, it would make them safe from the Daleks and he'd be able to see first hand what she was like to help her...but he didn't want to put her through that again so soon, "Get this door open! Oswin open this door!"

"I can't!" Oswin gasped.

"Oswin!" he cried, terrified of what the Daleks would do to Angel more than to him, of what their approach would do to Angel if she lost control again...he didn't think she'd be able to handle destroying them again, "PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!"

"Have faith, my love," Angel whispered, sensing his fear was of her reaction and how she'd feel about it and not of what the Daleks could do to them. He looked over to see a spark of gold flare from her hands and the door shot up…at the same moment the Daleks stilled and simply turned away from them, heading back to their cells.

"Oh, that is _cool_," Oswin breathed, "Tell me I'm cool, Chin Boy, Angel-cake."

"What did you _do_?" the Doctor stared at the Daleks, his arm moving around Angel to steady her, she'd been using more of the Vortex than she typically did in such a short time, and he'd felt it, her struggling to keep it from overpowering her again, she was starting to shake a little again, "Tell me what you did!"

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web."

"The Path Web, yes."

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor and the Angel, even got Ayla in there too!"

"You made them...forget us?"

"Good, eh?"

"I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even _I_ couldn't do it."

"Come and meet the girl who can."

"Doctor," Angel breathed, her head coming to nuzzle into his shoulder, but in...sorrow, "I was right…"

He tensed, feeling her sadness and looked over his shoulder at the room beyond, his eyes wide in shock at what lay within...

~8~

In her quarters, Oswin dashed around, straightening things up, gathering her supplies, the Doctor and Angel in the screen of the control panel, staring through at her, picking them up on the security feeds she'd hacked into.

"Hey!" she cheered, seeing them not moving, "You're right outside, come on in."

"Oswin..." the Doctor began, "We have a problem..."

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the Universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out," she ran back over to the panel and plopped into her chair, "Rescue me, Chin Boy, Angel-cake, and show me the stars!"

"Oswin...what do you see around you?" Angel asked gently.

"What do you mean?" she shook her head, "I'm in my rooms."

"And your rooms...do they seem real to you?"

"It IS real."

Angel shook her head sadly, "I'm so sorry Oswin...but I don't think it is..."

"It's a dream," the Doctor agreed, "You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was too terrible."

Oswin blinked, starting to feel scared at what they were saying. She looked back at the rooms, they were...the same...they were always the same, nothing had changed. She glanced at the doors, the wood had fallen off, always in the same pattern, always the same boards no matter how many nails she put in them. It was the same, it was always the same, it was...too similar.

"Where am I?" she breathed.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel glanced at each other before looking back at the lone Dalek, tied in heavy chains, stationed before them in the white, honeycombed room.

"Where...am...I?" the Dalek, Oswin, cried, "Where...am...I?!"

"Because you are a Dalek," the Doctor told her.

"I am _not_ a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human!"

"You _were_ human when you crashed here," the Doctor explained, moving to rest a hand on the casing, feeling so terribly for the girl, "It was _you_ who climbed out of the pod, that was_ your_ ladder…"

Angel winced, a vision quite unlike anything she'd seen before playing through her mind...

..._a girl with brown hair, in a white spacesuit, climbed down a rope ladder, __into a corridor, coming face-to-face with Daleks..._

"I'm...human..." the Dalek insisted.

'…_where am I? Where am I? Where am I?!_...'

"Not anymore," the Doctor continued, "Because you're right, you're a genius. And the Daleks _need_ genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion."

..._Oswin was chained to a chair, hooked up to wires, electricity flashing around her as the conversion process began..._

"Oswin," the Doctor sighed, "I am so sorry. But you_ are_ a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés, where? Where did it all come from?"

'..._I'm...human...I am NOT a Dalek...I am human, I am not Dalek. I am HUMAN!_...'

"Eggs…" the Dalek began, "Eggs."

..._Oswin winced as a round of electricity went through her..._

"It wasn't real," the Doctor sighed, "It was

_never_ real."

'..._I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek!_...'

Angel gasped, the vision ending as she looked at the Dalek, tears in her eyes, "Doctor…" she called, reaching out a hand to pull him back gently. He looked over, frowning when he saw the tears in her eyes, and stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek, seeing in her mind what she had just seen and his eyes widened.

She had dreamed the future once or twice before…

But she had _never_ really seen the _past_.

Until now.

"Oswin, I'm so sorry," Angel blinked, a tear falling from her eyes as she just...looked at the Dalek, knowing there wasn't a mutant within...but a girl, a poor, scared, lost girl. She felt...she didn't know, seeing that, seeing what was happening to her, what _had_ happened to her...it was like she'd _been_ there. It was like she could feel everything Oswin had, the panic, the terror, the...pain of the conversion. She was so scared and so lost and and...she'd built herself a dream world to escape it.

She reached out, wanting to try and comfort the girl, not the Dalek...

But it seemed it wasn't the girl any longer as the Dalek spoke, "Eggs...term...in...ate."

The Doctor quickly pulled her away as the Dalek raising its laser arm, "Oswin?"

"Eggs...term...in...ate. Exterminate. Exterminate!" the Dalek started to advance, breaking from its chains, heading right for them, on a rampage...and fired a round of blasts at them...

The Doctor's eyes widened when a golden wall of the Vortex sprang to life in front of them, he looked over to see Angel holding her hand out, stopping Oswin, but...there was something...off about it this time. Angel had often brought up a wall, but...right now...it was like she wasn't even aware of it. She was just standing there, she wasn't moving, she wasn't blinking, and her face...it was hard.

It was like all she saw was a threat and not...Oswin being scared any longer.

And he realized, _this_ was what had happened before, and before…Angel had destroyed the Daleks, but…this was Oswin…and he KNEW she'd see it that way if whatever was happening was stopped.

"No, no, no," he moved before Angel, "Angel don't!" he held up his hands to try and calm _her_ while shouting back at Oswin, knowing he needed to make the Dalek currently ramming itself against the wall to stop for Angel to see the threat had passed, "Oswin, Oswin listen...Oswin! You _don't_ have to do this!"

He had to get through to her before the Vortex controlled Angel completely like it had before.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek just continued to cry, "EXTERMINATE!"

"Oswin! _Oswin_!" he swallowed hard, looking back at Angel, knowing instinctively that _she_ would be able to SAVE the girl, if he could just get through to her. Well this was quite a role reversal wasn't it? Usually it was HER trying to get through to him, pull him back from the darkness and the Oncoming Storm that festered within him. This...this was different, because...this wasn't exactly darkness, this wasn't an Oncoming Storm, this was...something he didn't know. This was something that had never happened before.

"Angel," he breathed, reaching out to cup her face, stroking it, needing to calm her, needing to get through to her, "Angel, let go…" he whispered, "You need to stop," he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, knowing the comfort of his presence would get through to her, hers always did to him. He could see it, he could see her close her eyes, _hearing_ him, "Oswin needs you…" he swallowed hard, "Not the Dalek, OSWIN. She's _still_ in there…"

He pulled back slightly, watching her face intently, feeling his hearts start to slow, a smile forming on his face as he felt the force of the Vortex start to fade in intensity and looked up, seeing Angel coming back to him as her eyes blinked open. The gold was still present in her eyes, but he could _see_ the blue of her in her eyes as well. She stumbled back, coming back to herself, and he caught her, as he always did, helping to guide her to the Dalek still trying to break through the wall that she'd created, the wall that was still standing.

"Oswin…" Angel breathed, reaching out a hand, the wall fading as soon as her hand touched it, letting her rest it on the head of the Dalek, making it freeze, "You can fight it…" she whispered, shaking in the Doctor's arms, "Let me help…"

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears in them from falling at her own terror of how she'd lost control again, how she'd nearly...she shook her head, not wanting to think about what she'd nearly done to Oswin, wanting to try and_ help_ her, _needing_ to help her. She focused despite it all, despite her fear of what might happen, and a soft golden hue began to form around the Dalek, seeming to seep right into it…and its cries of 'Exterminate!' ceased, only for a human sounding sob to echo.

For once, a Dalek _didn't_ sound like a Dalek, but Oswin.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Oswin began, both of them able to hear the girl within, They hate you_ so much_. Why?"

"I fought them," the Doctor told her, resting his hands on Angel's shoulders as she sank to her knees, the golden glow fading entirely at hearing _Oswin_ talking, the girl back in control, "Many,_ many_ times. Angel's stopped them each time they thought they were strong enough to win."

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know," the Doctor swallowed, feeling Angel shaking in his hands, feeling her panting, wanting to help her but not knowing how, "I tried to stop."

"Then run."

They both looked at the Dalek, shocked, "What did you say?" the Doctor blinked.

"I've taken down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

The door behind them opened and the Doctor looked back at it, "Oswin? Are you..."

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM...human. Remember me!"

"Thank you!" the Doctor helped Angel to her feet, leading her back through the doorway as she staggered, both of them knowing she wouldn't be able to teleport them both back to the teleport room at the moment.

"Run! Run you clever boy, you golden girl, and remember!"

~8~

In her quarters Oswin sat on her chair, tucking her legs in, smiling as she watched them do just that, and run.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel ran through the corridors, the very faint glow of the Vortex around them, protecting them from the explosions that were starting to hit the Asylum from the attack above.

~8~

Rory and Amy looked up, standing up on the teleport with Ayla sitting cross-legged in the middle of it.

"How long can we wait?" Rory asked, looking down at the control in his hand, not wanting to press it. They'd been talking, while they waited, talked about children, about protection, both had come to a sort of...unspoken agreement about the best way to protect themselves and the family they hoped to create, a family like the ones the other companions had managed to form...

But only after they'd stopped travelling with the Doctor and Angel.

"The rest of our lives," Amy smiled, taking his hand, feeling...better now that they'd talked, there had been...so many reasons she hadn't told him about her fears. Because, in her heart, she knew what it would mean, what it might mean for them and the Time Lords, their safety. She didn't want to face it, she didn't want to make Rory face it, for what it would mean for the two of them, what they'd have to give up and sacrifice to start a family.

Rory grinned at that, "Agreed!" and pulled her into a kiss as Ayla giggled, hiding it behind her hands as she watched her aunt and uncle make up...

Just as her parents ran into the room, "Right, go, let's go!" the Doctor shouted as they hopped onto the teleport pad, Angel picking her up into her arms, "We're good, let's go! Oh, for God's sake!" he grabbed the controls, seeing the couple kissing and hit it.

~8~

From above the planet, the Dalek Parliament fired one final time at the planet which exploded beneath them.

"The Asylum is destroyed!" the white Dalek announced.

"Incoming teleport from Asylum planet," another Dalek reported, "We are under attack!"

"Prepare to defend! Defend! Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme!" the Prime Minister called.

"You know, you guys should _really_ have seen this coming," the Doctor's voice called from inside the TARDIS, "I mean, I know you aren't_ nearly_ as perceptive or intuitive as my Mate, but really? Thing about me and teleports, I've got a _really_ good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way..." he stepped out of the TARDIS, not about to let Angel or Ayla be a target, grinning madly, his arms thrown out, "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself!" a Dalek cried, "Identify! Identify!"

"Well, it's me! You know me! The Doctor!" but then he frowned, seeing their lack of reaction, "The Oncoming Storm? The Predator? Mate of the Angel? The Life Bringer?" he refused to say 'abomination.'

"Titles are not meaningful in this context," Darla stared at him blankly, "Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?" the Prime Minister called.

"Doctor who?" and the white Dalek.

"Oh, Oswin," the Doctor smiled, impressed, "Oh, you did it to them _all_! Oh, you beauty!"

"DOCTOR WHO?" the Daleks shouted, "DOCTOR WHO?"

He leaned against the doorway, "Fellas, you're never going to stop asking," he snapped his finger at them and ducked back into the TARDIS, the box disappearing moments later as the Daleks continued to call out the same question.

~8~

Amy and Rory waved goodbye to the TARDIS as it disappeared, the two of them standing before their home. Rory looked at Amy who gave him a rather inviting look before she smirked and headed inside.

He grinned widely, "Yes!" half-punching the air in victory, realizing they were going to be ok...

"I can see you!" Amy called.

"Ok!" he nodded and followed her in.

~8~

The Doctor spun around the console with Ayla in his arms, the girl giggling madly at her father's excitement, at his relief and joy at what Oswin had done for them. He'd been terrified that, because of the Daleks realizing he and Angel were alive, that the word would spread and that they'd be a target of the Silence once more. But that brilliant girl had made the entire lot of them forget him! Forget them both! Which, to be quite honest, had given him a rather brilliant idea.

"Doctor Who!" he cheered, tickling Ayla's stomach, "Doctor Who! Doc! Tor! Who!"

"Daddy!" Ayla squealed, squirming in his arms.

Angel, standing at the controls, a bit more subdued as she piloted them into the Vortex, had to laugh at that as he set their daughter down, "Go and get ready for bed Ayla," she called to her, "We'll be in in a moment to say goodnight."

Ayla nodded and dashed off up the stairs, heading into the TARDIS, excited for what her next bedtime story would be.

The Doctor waited till Ayla had disappeared before looking at Angel, knowing why she'd sent their daughter away for a moment. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, just...hugging her for a moment, "What happened back there dear?" he asked her gently, pulling away to cup her face, "With Oswin. You were fine when the other Daleks were getting closer," well, she was fine enough, the door had opened before things really got bad, he knew it was likely because Oswin's Dalek was in a better state than the others, had more firepower, could really have attacked them, "Show me everything."

She nodded, closing her eyes and opening her mind again, letting him feel everything she'd felt, see everything she'd seen, and remember what she remembered, which really wasn't much. She let him see both situations, hoping he might spot something in them both that would help them.

"I don't know what it was Theta," she whispered when the memory had played out, she shook her head, tears in her eyes, "That...that's_ never_ happened before. The Vortex has taken me over at times, yes, but...I've never..._destroyed_ something like that with so little control. I've never..." she swallowed hard, "_Wanted_ to destroy something."

And that scared her, because she HAD. When Oswin especially had been advancing, had fired at them...she had just...she wanted to stop her, yes, but...she'd felt it rising in her, she didn't JUST want to stop the girl, she wanted to...to make sure she _never_ attacked again. In the past, she'd turned the Daleks to stone or time-locked them but...the force of it, the power of that feeling...it was stronger than even then. And she knew that the feeling of wanting to 'stop them' now didn't mean the same thing as before.

He nodded, reaching out to stroke her face, "It'll be alright dear."

But he knew she was scared, he could feel it even now, she was utterly terrified of what this could mean, of why it was happening. They'd had many adventures in the past few decades with Ayla...but none quite as dangerous as facing down Daleks. With his promise to stick to the shadows, they really had been rather calm adventures, small ones that escalated only slightly. But Daleks...they were their worst fears come to life.

He'd seen it in her expression just now as well, seen what she was thinking. She was thinking about all the other times the Vortex had controlled her, had controlled her to the point where she had no control at all, like with the Daleks on the game station, or the Beast in the Pit. It wasn't till the Crucible that she'd gained some sort of control over it, able to realize what she was doing and control it slightly, even on Mars she'd been able to feel it happening, she'd been conscious of it, aware of what was happening. And he knew she'd made the connection between how she'd regenerated last time, absorbing a bit of Donna's humanity, enough, she'd claimed, to keep her from becoming overpowered by the Vortex.

And he knew what she feared now. That, because she'd regenerated again, maybe she'd _lost_ that, that she'd lost Donna's humanity, and that there would come a day when the Vortex would take control of her completely.

He shook his head, that was an absolutely rubbish thought though, "The TARDIS said she _chose_ you to have that power Nella," he reminded her, "That you had a 'human soul,' right from the start, Donna's humanity only helped you accept the powers."

"But what if it happens again, and I _hurt_ someone," she swallowed hard, tears in her eyes, "What if I hurt Amy or Rory, or...or you. What if I hurt Kitta?"

He shook his head firmly, "That would _never_ happen and you know it."

"I can't se..."

"You don't have to _see_ that to_ know_ it's true," he cut in, "Whatever it is that's happening to you, Nella, we'll figure it out. I promise you," he stepped back, taking her hands, holding them up between them, swearing it to her, "We'll find out why this happened," she nodded, letting him hug her again, making her feel better. He smiled, feeling that, "Have faith," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at that, letting out just a little laugh at it as well, it was what she'd found this new her tended to say. And yes, it _would_ be alright, because she trusted him, she had faith in him, and she knew, he had just as much faith in her, she just had to have faith in herself, in her powers, in her control, in who she was on the inside.

But...even now...in his arms, with his words of assurance, she just...couldn't help but worry, no one before her had EVER taken in the Vortex like she had. No one had ever lasted so long with that power inside them.

It...scared her to know that...not even _the Doctor_ really knew what was happening.

A/N: I can say that the Time Lords will have A LOT of theories about what happened to Angel in this episode. I think it'll be interesting to see because...the Doctor really _doesn't_ know. Like Angel didn't know what happened to him with his amnesia, he really has no idea what happened to her. Someone taking in the Vortex like she has has _never_ happened in this story-Universe and lasted so long while giving the person holding it as much control as she had. I do know the reason though, and that neither Time Lord will realize it, someone else might just know what's going on, but I can't say who or what it is }:) I do know there's a reason why the Doctor and Angel won't work it out, which we'll find out when it's brought to light what's going on ;)

I hope you liked the little reunion :) I really wanted to show how, despite being more confident, Angel will always need the Doctor and vice versa :) Awww :) But poor Oswin :( I debated having Angel save her, but she was already a Dalek and there wasn't much she could do, but we'll definitely see her thoughts on it all in later episodes ;)

I also hope that Amy's reasons for kicking Rory out made sense, I think, sometimes coming so close to being the person who gets hurt can scare you as much as being the person who was hurt. For Amy, she's aware that it could have and should have been her that the Silence took, whose child was taken, and to see it partially come true in River, to realize that...I think she'd be terrified that it would really happen by some other enemy :( And...I really wanted to sort of give my own twist/opening on why the Ponds were sort of starting to want to stay on Earth more and more like we saw in ATCM and other episodes :)

I really can't wait for the rest of this story but I should warn...next chapter will be one of the originals and, since I mentioned it on tumblr I should probably add it here. Angel's amnesia will be either the 1st or 2nd original chapter, so...we'll either see it tomorrow...or Friday }:)

As for the promsied theme! Angel's new theme for her 12th self is...Moments by Future World Music :)

Some notes on reviews...

Angel's definitely stronger ;) But that might also be a bad thing if her powers are stronger too, perhaps...too strong... }:) This is the last of the HOTS until Series 8 comes out and then I'll pick it up again :) But I'll still be continuing AAO in the meanwhile :) I think Ayla will be a very good one, learning from the Doctor's mistakes and all about time travel from her mother, I think she'll be...fantastic ;)

I really hope they meet Kovarian again too, just for the Doctor's reaction }:) I think the only reason he kept her alive was for information, because he knew they were planning something and he wanted answers for once instead of 'spoilers' :) I think the Silence, not knowing how to handle a Time Child had to be more cautious than with River yup, because they know what a Human can do and how they'll react but they really don't know about Time Lords, which was lucky for Ayla but bad for River :) I would LOVE to see the Silence fight the Daleks :) I think the Master would be intrigued and then plot to use them to his advantage :) Close, Angel will be...losing control of the Vortex yup, maybe even losing a bit of control with herself as well }:)

Oh Angel will always need the Doctor :) Yup, Angel will still leave the TARDIS, I feel like, now that we're in Series 7 I can say she'll actually leave quite a few times }:) It'll definitely happen in this series yup. We might just see a little bit of the Doctor needing to be rescued ;) We'll definitely find out more about Angel's amnesia very, very soon }:) I think Angel will always believe in the Doctor the most. I think you can have faith in someone but not trust them with certain things. Like...you could have complete faith that the person you love will always be there for you when you really need them...but you can't trust them to remember to pick up milk when you ask them to lol :) She'll always believe in the Doctor, that he'll save people, but at that point she didn't trust him with everything, she did still believe in him though. And now we know why Amy wanted Rory out, I think, with Amy, realizing that it was supposed to be her that was taken, that it was meant to be her child instead of Ayla really got to her and hit her and now she's terrified some other enemy will steal her baby :( But Angel couldn't save Oswin, but she did manage to help her break through from the Daleks control, we'll see more of Angel's guilt about it all later :)

I don't think I can put Spock off till November 22nd :( But how awesome that you get DW as a sort of belated birthday present the very next day! I'll probably be posting Thor around that day though :) And you can expect a Happy Birthday shout out too! ^-^

Hi! That's a great theory about Angel's loss of control ;) I can say that we'll find out exactly what it was...probably near the end of the series. I have a really nice moment planned out that reveals it :) And no worries, my phone is always terrible at either not correcting things or correcting things into different words lol :)

They'll have some good moments and fun yup :) But the family will sort of be popping up in a few episodes/adventures, and it can't all be fun and games :) Fluff, adventure, and angst, with Angst as a 3rd ;) BUT! There WILL be some very sweet moments with the family too ;)

It might be that instinct, but it might not be ;) We'll have to wait and see :)

Oh we'll still have quite a few of the Doctor's issues to resolve. This series will really focus on him and everything hitting him from the last two series, but...with a hint of Angel on the side. I think he might even try to use what's happening to Angel to try and not think about his own issues and 'run away' from them and also to try and make up for a lot of it. Like...he missed the cause of her issues in the last series, but here he's there from the start and determined to help :) Things definitely won't be completely perfect here, filled with fluff, but with issue abound :) Angel, sadly, couldn't do much to help :( We'll see her thoughts on this all probably when we get to Clara though :)

And a very Happy Birthday to Aleigha Oldham! I hope you have an utterly fantastic day! :)


	6. Angela Jones

A/N: And now we have our first original chapter. Really let me know what you think of it, original chapters make me nervous lol. It might be confusing at first, but if you bear with it, it should make sense by the end ;) Enjoy!

~8~

Angela Jones

Jack laughed at a joke Owen told, sitting beside Ianto on a sofa in Torchwood, when there was a banging on the Hub door. He grinned, "Must be the pizza," he remarked, getting up to get it, much to the groaning of his team who had wanted to have fish and chips for their dinner. They'd made it a tradition of sorts, to have time with each other one night a week, as friends and not Torchwood, as…family. They each got to pick one week which food to order.

He looked down at his wallet as he stood before the Hub gate, waiting for it to open, flipping through his money, he could vaguely hear the rain pouring outside when the door finally rolled to the side...and he dropped his money to the ground.

"Angie?" he gaped, seeing her standing there.

It was the last incarnation he'd seen, the one who helped saved the world from the Families and Miracle, her black hair straight and damp with rain, her blue dress sticking to her, making the bump of her stomach all the more prominent as she stood with crossed arms, soaked, in the rain.

"Jack," she looked at him, tears in her eyes before they fell completely as she sobbed.

He stepped out into the rain, taking her in his arms as her legs gave out and she sank to the ground.

"Jack?" he heard Gwen call as the others came with her, none of them ever let another go alone anymore.

"Everything alright?" Ianto asked.

"Where's the pizz..." Owen trailed off when they caught sight of the scene beyond the door, Angel curled up to Jack, weeping, clearly pregnant and heartbroken.

"Oh my God!" Tosh shouted, rushing over to Angel's side. She'd always had a soft spot for the girl since she'd saved her and Owen.

"I'll get towels," Gwen ran off.

"I'll put the kettle on," Ianto nodded, knowing a warm cup of tea would help.

"Angel what happened?" Gray tried to ask her, kneeling before her.

"Later Gray, just get her in!" Owen snapped, moving to help Jack get Angel to her feet, Tosh quickly putting her own jacket over the girl till Gwen could get there with the towels.

"Tosh," Jack looked at her, "Call the others _now_!"

"Right," she nodded, rushing off.

~8~

It only took an hour for Donna, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane to race to Torchwood, which was something considering the distance between Cardiff and them. It was a testament to how deeply they cared for Angel that they rushed to her side. Literally. Donna was sitting beside her on a sofa, her arm around her as Sarah Jane sat on her other side, gripping her cold hand on both of hers, while Martha sat on the floor before her, holding her other hand, Mickey standing at the side of the sofa with his arms crossed angry at whatever had upset her so much. She was still damp, but with a warm blanket around her, the Torchwood team gathered as well, standing around nervously, concerned. None of them had _ever _seen Angel look so...dead before. Not even when she'd been dying!

"Angie..." Jack began, "What happened?"

"Is it...was it the Doctor?" Martha asked gently.

"Did something happen to him?" Donna frowned. She'd gotten a little of Angel's intuitiveness, she would have felt it, she was sure.

"It's not that," Sarah Jane shook her head, squeezing Angel's hand, "Angel..." she called, the only one of the group to know what had happened between the Doctor and Angel, "What did he do?"

"What do you mean?" Mickey looked at her, alarmed that she was implying it was something the Doctor had done. The man would sooner rip out his own hearts than ever upset Angel this way.

Sarah Jane sighed, moving to stroke Angel's hair a moment, not wanting to cause her any more pain, but knowing they needed to know, "He's forgotten her."

"What!?" Gray gaped.

"He doesn't remember we're Mates," Angel spoke, her first words since she greeted Jack.

"Jesus," Jack let out a breath, running his hand through his hair, "Angie..."

"I was going to tell him," she continued, tears pooling in her eyes, "Right to his face, really _tell_ him...I stepped out of the TARDIS..." she blinked and the tears fell, "He was kissing River Song."

"WHAT!?" Donna demanded, the only one knowing who River was.

"No..." Martha breathed, stunned.

Sarah Jane squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't stay," Angel's voice broke, "I...I _couldn't_..."

They crowded around her, hugging her tightly as she wept, none of them knowing what to do.

~8~

Angel had always feared that she wasn't strong enough, Jack knew, and she'd proved her fears well founded only a few months later…when Gabriella Jones, on Earth at least, none of them knew what Angel had named the girl in Gallifreyan, had been born, 7 pounds exactly, 7th of June, at 7 pm, which they had hoped would mean a good omen for them, 7 being a lucky number.

And it was, in a way, a good omen in that the girl was the first Time Baby born since the War...

But a bad in that, with her birth, came an end to Angel's old life.

It had killed her in more ways than the small group of companions could see to have her daughter in her arms, but the Doctor not there, not knowing. They could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at her daughter, whom she couldn't even name herself she was just…quiet. Eventually, after much debate, it had been the companions who had finally come up with a name, surprisingly...Mickey Smith actually. He's suggested Gabriella, the female form of Gabriel, an angel. Angel had smiled just a hint at that, the last smile they saw of her, because only she knew that Gabriella ended in 'Ella' like her own true name did. Her 'birth certificate' said Gabriella Jones, but Jack, as he did with Angel, called her Gabby Harkness. Sarah Jane had gifted her with a small star-shaped locket, inscribed with GJ which Jack complained about jokingly.

They had hoped, so terribly hoped, that Gabby would give her peace, bring her joy like they knew children did for SO many women, give her strength. But…it had only broken her all the more. None of them understood the significance of a child to a Mate, especially of a child conceived in the last process of the Mating. They were special, they were _everything_ to the parents, they were…love. Just love. And it hurt _so much more_ to know her daughter was conceived in love and yet that love was half gone now.

It had been too much for her.

They'd found her passed out in the attic of Sarah Jane's, a crude helmet on her head that Martha had gasped at...recognizing it. Angel had been building her own Chameleon Arch using tech from UNIT, Torchwood, and Mr. Smith. Unfortunately, the Gallifreyan component, the fob watch, was missing. Martha realized, with horror, that there was nowhere to store the Time Lord essence, it just...disappeared. They all feared to think it had died. And then they thought of Gabriella, had she turned her baby human as well?

No.

They'd found a note with the baby girl, explaining what she'd done and why, how sorry she was to not be strong enough to stick it out. It hurt her too much to remember, so she'd changed so she could forget. But she wouldn't take her daughter's heritage from her. She'd left a small video diary, much like the Doctor had for Martha, about the basics of being Time Lord. It was like…every question that her daughter might one day have about her biology, her physiology, even her culture were answered in it. The last of Angel's true psychic abilities peeking through.

Because when Angel woke up...it wasn't the Angel anymore.

Now she was Angela Jones, the widowed Mrs. Smith, who had gone back to her maiden name of Jones, minimum-wage worker, single mother, and…completely human.

…and about to be late for work.

"Jack!" Angela called as she rushed around Sarah Jane's, slipping on her shoes at the door, "I'm going now!"

"Ok!" he called from upstairs, he and the team had relocated Torchwood back to London, wanting to be closer to Angel. They'd left Gray in charge of the old Torchwood though with Gwen and Rhys, just to keep an eye on the Rift, which had gone surprisingly calm since Angel had decided to stay on Earth, probably just a coincidence though.

"Please make sure Gabby has a snack and gets her homework done! DON'T let her watch TV till she does."

"Got it."

She smiled, laughing at her brother's replies, just a second after she had called them. He liked to joke that she was psychic, but really she thought it was the opposite, especially when he did that. He knew her so well despite being only her half-brother, they had different fathers, which explained why she was Jones and he was Harkness. But they still looked alike, she and Jack and their other brother Gray who popped in from time to time, all three of them with dark hair, black hair, and light eyes, she even had his ears!

She stumbled a bit, trying to get her last shoe on, she was so terrible with balance, always had been, a clutz that was her, just another thing on her long list of faults and shortcomings. She sighed, heading for the door, digging through her purse to lock it on her way out even as she opened it…only to stop short, seeing a floppy haired man standing on the other side, dressed in a tweed jacket, with a bowtie and braces, his hand raised to knock.

"Oh!" she jumped back a bit, "I'm sorry!"

The man just stared at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a moment.

But he stared more, his eyes drifting over every area of her face.

"Hello?"

"Angel..." he breathed, before lunging at her and kissing her, hard.

Her eyes widened as she managed to move back, slapping him, "JACK!" she screamed, backing away from him.

Jack, noticing the difference between a call and a scream, came bounding down the stairs, pulling Angela behind him, "What is it?" he looked around...only for his eyes to land on a man in a bowtie standing there, rubbing the side of his face.

"He tried to kiss me!" Angela gasped, startled and a little bit afraid, as she pointed at the man, "Out of nowhere!"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared the man down, he _knew _it was the Doctor, Sarah Jane had told them about the new him, what he looked like, what he dressed like, "Angie," he said, trying _very _hard not to let her see how angry he was becoming, "Why don't you head to work, I'll deal with him."

"But who _is_ he?" she frowned, eyeing the man who looked utterly _devastated_ at her words.

"Jim Smythe," Jack cut in, seeing the Doctor about to introduce himself either as the Doctor, which would mean nothing to her, or John Smith, which would devastate HER and he was NOT about to let THAT happen.

He glanced at Angela, "Angie…work?"

Angela gasped, "Oh God," she looked at her watch and ran off, "Always late..." she muttered, running out of the house, giving the Doctor a WIDE berth so he couldn't try to kiss her again.

The Doctor moved to follow her, to grab her arm, but Jack grabbed him first, yanking him back and landing a hefty punch right across the man's face, sending him falling into the corner of the archway between the foyer and sitting room.

"Ow!" the Doctor snapped, rubbing his chin, "What was THAT for?"

Jack just glared at him, "What _the hell_ are you doing here Doctor? Didn't you cause enough damage already?!"

"Jack I came to find my Mate!" the Doctor's eyes narrowed at the man, recalling the kiss on the cheek Angel had bestowed upon him before she'd run off, "MY Mate Jack," he added with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"MY sister Doctor," Jack countered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise at how the Doctor was acting, the danger he could practically feel radiating off the man, but he _wouldn't _back down, not after everything the man had done to Angel, "And what would YOU care? Had a sudden change of hearts?"

"That isn't any of your business!"

"The hell it isn't!" Jack roared, lashing out and punching him again.

The Doctor actually twisted this time, ending up braced against the frame of the arch, panting, more than a little shocked that Jack had hit him _again_. He turned, resting his back on the frame, "Feel better now?"

"Not by a long shot," Jack glared, his hands clenching into fists but he didn't try to punch the man again.

"Care to explain why you suddenly want to murder me?"

"Care to explain what the hell you're doing here?"

"I came for Angel, Jack," he said quietly, his hearts aching terribly in his chest, "I _had_ to find her and I thought Sarah Jane might help me...but...she's HERE?"

"She's been here for _8 years_ Doctor," Jack panted, feeling the anger rise in him again, "Do NOT tell me you're JUST noticing she's missing NOW."

"No!" the Doctor shouted, "She said she wanted to go to Earth, see all of you, get away from the adventures for a while. I dropped her off by the Hub, I didn't know she'd come to Sarah Jane's. She wasn't there when I..."

"You went to Torchwood?" Jack stared at him.

"Yes..."

"They have a 'shoot on sight' order against you Doctor."

"What?!" he gaped.

"It's been in place the last 8 years."

The Doctor frowned, "8 years...but you said Angel's been here..."

"8 years," Jack nodded, "Yeah."

He swallowed hard, "Did...did Angel..."

Jack scoffed, "Did you get to know the new her at ALL?" the Doctor winced and he could tell…Jack _knew_, "As though she would _ever _ask someone to kill, especially to kill YOU. _I _was the one who gave the order, with Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, and Mickey's blessing."

The Doctor looked startled, "They agreed?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect as warm a welcome as I gave you from them ," he rubbed his fist, cracking his knuckles.

"What happened Jack?" the Doctor breathed, sensing something so much more, so much worse had happened.

"No," Jack shook his head, "_You_ don't get to ask the questions Doctor. Not till you answer some of mine."

"What do you want to know?" the Doctor sighed, desperate to get the man to talk to him, right now…Jack was all that was standing in between him and finding his Mate. He could feel every instinct inside of him telling him to shove past Jack, to knock the man back, to tear _through_ him if need be, to get to Angel…but Jack was her brother, clearly someone still very important to her.

THAT was what was bothering him, what had happened to Angel?! How could she not know who he was? He'd worked out what happened to him, had raced to Earth to find her again…but…his hearts were breaking and all he wanted was his Mate.

Jack just turned and headed into the sitting room, plopping down on an armchair, weary, "Sit," he pointed at the sofa across from him. The Doctor sat down, his hands clasped tightly together as he hunched over. Jack eyed him, long and hard for a while, "You have no idea what it was like Doctor, to hear a knock on the door and open it and see Angel, standing there, in the rain, heartbroken, sobbing. And when she collapsed in _my_ arms, crying her heart out…you know what I had to think Doctor? Do you know what I thought? I thought something had to happen to _you_. I thought you had to of died or something for her to be that sad, for her to be left alone in the rain on my doorstep, but you know what she told me? It wasn't anything like I thought had happened, it wasn't something had happened _to_ you, it was _you_ had done something _to her_," he gave the Doctor a hard look, "She told us everything. How you had forgotten her, how you started relations with some River woman, how you pretty much ignored her the entire time. She told us _everything_ and you are _so_ lucky right now that I made a promise to Angel not to hurt you if I ever saw you again."

He was shaking, he was felt so angry talking about the situation even though it had happened nearly 10 years ago. It was still a sore spot because _every day_ he saw_ Angela_ and not Angel, it was just another reminder of what happened, of what had driven her to this.

"Jack what did she do?" the Doctor looked at him.

Jack just shook his head, "She couldn't do it anymore Doctor. She told us how you had forgotten her, how her companion had died and you rebooted the Universe, how you kissed River…she just…there's only so much a person can take and YOU," he nearly sneered, "You pushed her past it. So she came to us, to the people who actually gave a rat's ass about her," he shot a glare at the Doctor, taking pleasure in seeing him wince, "And we took her in. All of us tried to be there for her, me, the team, Sarah Jane, Martha and Mickey, Donna…we tried out best. Angel tried too," he added, having to clear his throat at the emotion starting to choke it, "She tried to seem happy, but we knew it wasn't real. Every day we saw her trying to force a smile for us, force happiness, and it was just too much. In the end…she couldn't bear it Doctor, to have us here with her but not you."

He looked at the Doctor once more, a hard look growing on his face, "So you tell me, Doctor, you tell me right now what the hell happened?!"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead, "There's a race of aliens Jack, called the Silence. If you look at them you can remember them but as soon as you turn your back you forget they were even there," he glanced at the man, giving him a meaningful look, "And if you're looking at them as they give you a command…you have to obey it. When you turn around it's like you can't remember who told you to do something but you know you have to do it. They trick your mind, they make you do things without you even realizing it, and…"

"And let me guess," Jack scoffed, "The Silence had something to do with you forgetting Angel."

"Yes, Jack, they actually did," the Doctor cut in, giving Jack a narrowed look which the man returned, "I found the records of when I was regenerating. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Angel, so I fought it with everything I had. My eyes were open, Jack, and they were staring at the ceiling."

Jack stared at him, "There was a Silence on the ceiling?"

"Silent," the Doctor corrected, "That's what one of them are called, singular…" he winced, shaking his head, "Never mind, that's not the point, the point is…there was one inside the TARDIS as I was regenerating," he glanced at Jack to see him still just staring, disbelief evident in his eyes, "I can remember it now," he whispered, "They told me to forget Angel, forget my Mate, forget my love for her…and I did," he blinked, taking a breath, trying to keep the tears from forming in there as he was forced to admit how weak he'd been, "I'm so sorry Jack but I did. I couldn't help it. But I've tried…I've tried facing the Silence, experimented on myself, tried to make myself not listen to them when they give an order," he shook his head, "It's impossible Jack, not even_ I_ can do it. I…I don't think even Angel would be able to do it."

Jack stared at him for a long while, before sighing and rubbing his eyes, "I can't believe this."

"I know it sounds ridiculous Jack but it's _real_," the Doctor insisted, "You could ask my current companions. You could ask…" he cut himself off, not about to risk saying River Song to the man, not that he would _ever_ want to anyway. He didn't want to ever have any contact with that woman ever again especially after he found out her hand and it all.

Jack let out a hollow, nearly scoffing laugh, as he looked at the Doctor, "River Song?" he guessed who the man had been about to speak of.

The Doctor took a breath, "Yes, her," he had to agree, "Trust me Jack, you _don't_ want to talk to her."

"And why not?" Jack started to glare again, that woman had been the source of more than half of Angel's insecurities, Donna had been amply clear about how the woman had treated Angel in the Library…and if she could treat a dying woman like that, well, he already didn't like her and to find out the Doctor was getting all pally and cozy with her…it made him disgusted.

"Because if you do…I would have to be there. I would have to take you to her and if I have to do that…I _will kill her_ Jack."

This time Jack stared at him with a bit alarm instead of derision, alarmed at the promise in the Doctor's voice, "What did she do?" he had to ask. He had rarely ever seen the Doctor angry enough to threaten THAT, so whatever River had done…it had to be…big.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to speak, "Angel told you about her, didn't she?" he looked at Jack, "About the obsession she seems to have with me?"

"And about the intrigue and amusement you had with her," Jack countered, NOT about to let the man off that easily. No matter what, no matter whose fault it was that the Doctor had forgotten, it didn't matter, because the man and his actions had still HURT Angel, "About how you _kept_ getting closer to her, despite Angel warning you against it. How you ignored your Mate to put trust in a psychopath. How…"

"Yes," the Doctor cut in, "I know, and I'm paying the price for that."

Jack's jaw tensed, he would_ never_ be done paying the price for that he knew. Not with Angel being what she was now…not with her own time being limited, "What did she do Doctor?" Jack demanded.

The Doctor looked him straight in the eyes, "She was the one who came up with plan to put the Silent in the TARDIS as I was regenerating in the first place. She was the one who told them to give that order, because she knew, she _knew_ it would push Angel away from me."

And it had.

Angel had left the TARDIS after that adventure with the Silence. She had been quiet that whole time, hadn't even gone with Amy when she'd had to use the toilet she was just…quiet and lost in thought, Rory trying to talk to her but she was just...not there. And then after she'd just…wanted to go see Jack, just…wanted to get away from it all for a short while.

He'd always intended to go back for her…but then Amy had been taken and they'd found out that she'd been impregnated, with hers and Rory's DNA of course. Apparently she hadn't been pregnant as she thought she was during that trip. And he hadn't thought much of it, he'd run a scan that had said Amy wasn't pregnant right after. So he hadn't thought on it much…but then, he'd found a pregnancy scan in the med-bay when he'd gotten bored and was cleaning it one day. He'd run another scan and found out Amy WAS pregnant! He'd gone into a frantic state, trying to find out how she was but wasn't looking it, it had been MONTHS since the Silence and Amy was still flat.

It had all led to Demons Run

"They needed Angel to be distant from me," he murmured, without Angel there there had been no warning of what happened to Amy, none at all, "They needed a wedge to be driven between us and River was all too happy to be that wedge," he let out a breath, rubbing his head, "It was River all along. She was the mastermind behind it. She was the one who began this plot," he looked at Jack, "I don't even think she realized that, in doing so, she created herself and she gave herself the history that she had. All she could see was that it was the path that would lead her closer to me. I think she was hoping, despite knowing I would eventually remember Angel, that if she tried hard enough, if she _really_ tried she would be able to manipulate me even more than her past selves had, and that I would never remember Angel, especially without her there. But it was _impossible_," he shook his head, "How could I forget her for the rest of my lives? I love her too much Jack."

Jack just gave him a hard look, feeling his jaw clenching at what he was saying, "So let me get this straight. River Song, the psychopath obsessively in love with you, put a Silent in the TARDIS as you were regenerating so that you would forget Angel and so that River could get close to you and push you further away from Angel?" he shook his head, "And by pushing Angel away, she made it so she could be created to give the order to make you forget and…I'm sorry Doctor, I don't understand."

The Doctor sighed, "Neither do I Jack, I just gave up. I'm just going with 'hate River Song,' that's all I've got."

"Yeah I'm with you on that one at least," Jack remarked, "Everyone is, even Donna."

"Donna?" the Doctor looked up.

"She was the one who actually told us about River the first time, Angel only elaborated everything that happened after," he started to mutter to himself, looking at the Doctor, "You really have NO idea the mess she made in doing what she did."

The Doctor swallowed hard, "I know Jack, I do. I've lost Angel haven't I?"

Jack could only shake his head, "We ALL did," he closed his eyes a moment, having to say it out loud only made it harder on them all to realize the full affect of it, "She made herself human Doctor."

The Doctor stared at him, his eyes wide, his mouth falling open, shaking his head, not believing it, it…it couldn't be but…it explained why he hadn't sensed her when she'd opened the door, "But…but how? How could she do it? There's no TARDIS here, how did she even have the technology? I…you would NEVER let her do that…"

"Of course we wouldn't," Jack snapped, "We tried, to be there for her, to get her back to her old self. We're not psychic Doctor, we had NO idea this was what she was planning."

"Did Martha tell you about the fob watch?" he asked, frantic, "Did you find her fob watch? You could've just opened it Jack! Why haven't you opened it?!"

"Because there IS no watch," Jack said solemnly.

The Doctor stared, "What you mean 'there's no watch'?! There HAS to be a fob watch, that's how it works! You...you...you put your Time Lord self into a fob watch and make up a human life, then you open it and you become alien again. What do you mean there's no watch!"

Jack watched as he started to get frantic but he remained quiet, watching the Time Lord panting and starting to get shouty, "It means just what I said, there is NO watch Doctor," he sighed, "We all underestimated how she felt. None of us know exactly what she knows about TARDISes. She could probably build her own TARDIS not even using a chunk of coral if she really tried."

"Jack…" the Doctor cut in, looking at him pleadingly to explain.

"She built her own Chameleon Arch Doctor," he explained, "Using technology from Mr. Smith, and UNIT, and Torchwood. We didn't even realize she was doing it till she'd used it to make herself human."

"But…you said there was no watch," the Doctor's mind raced, trying to work it out, the terrible truth of what happened.

Jack nodded, seeing the man realize the true magnitude of what it all meant, "Her essence is just…gone Doctor. There was no receptacle to put it in. We aren't even sure if she wanted to put it somewhere. We found her on the floor with this helmet on her head and there was no watch. And when she woke up…she was just Angela Smith, a widow, who went back to her maiden name of Jones," he looked at the man, "I'm sorry Doctor."

The Doctor just looked down, he really had lost her, hadn't he?

"What made you remember?" Jack asked, needing to know. The man had shown up so suddenly it was like…something had to have just happened for him to be so frantic and desperate to suddenly want to find Angel.

The Doctor was silent, which made Jack stiffen, knowing it could NOT be good.

"Doctor."

The Doctor closed his eyes, his throat tightening as though he were trying to keep bile down, "I really didn't know what happened Jack," he began, "I didn't even realize I'd forgotten Angel, I still knew her, I just…I didn't remember who she was to me."

"Doctor...what did you do?" Jack asked, a hard note in his voice seeing the man trying to distract him.

"I didn't realize…until after I had married River."

Jack was on his feet in an instant, "Don't say that to me Doctor. Don't you DARE tell me that you married another woman while Angel was still _your Mate_!"

"I didn't remember she was my Mate!"

"That is NO excuse!"

"I know," the Doctor cut in, "I _know_ it's not, but it wasn't a real marriage, it was in an aborted timeline that never existed. It's null, it's void, it…"

"Still happened," Jack glared at him.

"She's NOT my wife Jack, _Angel_ is my Mate, she will ALWAYS be my Mate," he looked at Jack desperately, unable to convey how ill and disgusted he felt with the knowledge that he'd remembered only after he'd 'married' River, after he'd gone to return Dorium's head to its resting place and the man asked him how his Mate would feel when she found out, how he'd been confused, and then Dorium laughed and told him about Angel, about her being his Mate, about River's trickery, the Headless Monks were old clients of his, had been on terms with the Silence and River for ages. He didn't want to say how the head's words had driven him to his knees in pain as the memories returned and he realized with horror what he'd done, "Jack what can I do? She _can't_ be gone."

Jack could only shake his head, "We don't know. We've been trying to work it out for 8 years. But she's human. She's completely human. She has one heart. She grows older, she gets hurt, she gets sick…we don't know what will happen when she gets too old and she finally dies. Will the essence come back?" he looked at the Doctor, this time HE was the desperate one, "Has it ever happened before that a Time Lord completely erased their essence?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No."

Jack let out a breath and fell back into his seat, "Then Angel's going to die one day."

"_Don't_ say that," the Doctor shook his head, tears in his eyes, feeling the finality in Jack's voice.

Jack just looked away. Angel was always meant to be the one who would be there for him, who would always be with him. It was supposed to be him and Gray and Angel, forever, the Harknesses, protecting the Universe. And now...now it was just him and Gray, forced to suffer knowing their sister, the one who was meant to be with them, would be gone in only a few decades.

Jack shook his head, "And the absolute worst part about all this…she did it to escape _you_. She did it to escape the pain you put on her, to not have to remember you, only it made her forget all of us too."

It had KILLED the others to realize, when Angel woke up that she only vaguely remembered them. To her, Sarah Jane was her aunt, Jack her half-brother. The others, for how important they'd been to Angel in the past…they'd been left as Donna the babysitter and Martha her doctor. Mickey had been devastated when, all he was was an old friend of Angel's.

It made a bit of sense, Jack had been her brother first, he'd been around her longer than any of them, he had been the one she'd saved first with the Vortex, the one she'd spent a year straight with on the Valiant, the one who kept popping up in her life, and Sarah Jane had been a companion to the last few Doctors, through the Doctor she'd gotten to know Sarah Jane better and, without a mother figure in her life, she'd substituted her mother for Sarah Jane.

"She didn't escape it though," Jack whispered, "She's _still_ in pain. She still has to live every day thinking that her husband abandoned her, that he died. Do you get that Doctor? She would've rather killed you in her memories than to have to keep you alive, _that's_ how badly you hurt her and even then she _still_ hurts for you after everything you did to her."

"I'm so sorry Jack," he whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

The Doctor nodded and stood, "You're right, I need to find Angel."

Jack scoffed, "You can't Doctor. Angel. Doesn't. Exist. Anymore," he punctuated each word, "Because of _you_."

The Doctor swallowed hard, "Then I can at least apologize to Angela for what her husband did."

Jack let out a breath, knowing there would be no reasoning with the man, "Then…before you go, there's something you should know."

"What?" the Doctor frowned, looking back at Jack, wanting to go find his Mate.

But before Jack could answer, a shout echoed from the hallway as the front door opened, "Uncle Jack!"

Jack winced and looked at his watch, cursing under his breath at that, he'd forgotten what time it was!

The Doctor, though, just turned around to see a little girl, just about 8 or 9 years old, wearing a star locket, enter the room, brown hair the shade of his last incarnation, in a braid along her shoulder, wearing a uniform for the local school, a TARDIS blue backpack on her shoulders and brilliant grey eyes. She stopped dead, spotting him, and stared at him as he felt a connection spring to life. But that was _impossible_…

"Gabby!" Jack jumped up and walked over to her, "Why don't you go upstairs and work on your homework."

"I did it already," Gabriella looked up at him.

"Then how about your readings for tomorrow?"

"Did that last week."

"Projects?"

"Don't have any."

"Play with K9?"

Gabriella just ignored him and turned back to the Doctor looking at him. Jack sighed, "Gabby…this is…"

The Doctor had opened his mouth to introduce himself as Jim Smythe, as Jack had introduced him to Angela, but the little girl beat him to it, shocking him in the process, "The Doctor," she said, staring at him.

Jack let out a breath, hoping she wouldn't have gotten that, "Yeah."

"My father," she continued as the Doctor's eyes widened.

Jack's mouth dropped open, "How…"

"A Time Lord can always sense another Time Lord," she said as though reciting something. She looked up at her uncle, "But you can't tell mummy, she doesn't know that she's really a Time Lady."

Jack nodded dumbly, still stunned by the girl's knowledge even after knowing her 8 years.

"Sorry," the Doctor cut in, "What?"

Jack looked at him, the man white as a ghost as he stared at the little girl, "Doctor, meet your daughter, Gabriella."

"What?!" he looked at Jack in shock.

Gabriella blinked, tugging on Jack's coat to get him to look at her, "Is he going to say 'what' again?"

"What?" the Doctor shook his head, "I mean, _daughter_?" his mouth was gaping open as he looked at the little girl before him. A perfect composition of his last incarnation and Angel's current one as well. And her name, Gabriella, an angel combined with Nella…perfect.

"He's not quite as quick as you said he was," Gabriella accused her uncle.

"He's just in shock Gabs," Jack patted her on the back, "Why don't you go see if that upgrade you gave K9 is working."

She shrugged, "Ok," and turned, jogging off and up the stairs.

"Daughter?" the Doctor breathed, falling down into his seat again, stunned beyond belief. Of all the things he'd expected to find when he went after Angel again, her turning herself human and him with a daughter was not it.

"Now you see why it hurt her so much to not have you here," Jack looked at him. He shook his head, glancing at his watch, "Rush hour will be starting at the diner," he told the man, "Angie will be busy," he warned, "Keep in mind, when you get back, Gabby's birthday party will be starting."

"It's her birthday?" he looked at the man, shocked that his daughter was celebrating her birthday today and he didn't even know, his mind drifted back to all the parties of hers that he'd missed, all the other important moments in her life.

Jack nodded, "Martha, Mickey, Donna, everyone will be here so you may want to make yourself scarce," he watched as the Doctor tensed at being asked to not be there for his own daughter's birthday party, one of the few he would probably ever be able to come to given that Angel…er, Angela…was now aware of him and he couldn't risk being around too often and her realizing he didn't age…she didn't seem to recognize him as her Ma…husband.

He swallowed, "I understand Jack," and turned to walk out.

"Doctor," Jack called, making him pause in the doorway, "Despite everything that's happened, I _am_ sorry."

He nodded, "I am too."

But Jack shook his head, "No, I don't think you will _ever_ be sorry enough," before he turned to head up the stairs, "I have to check on Gabby and make sure she's not secretly trying to read every single book in the house again. She started trying to find secret codes in the phone book last time."

The Doctor watched him go sadly, that sounded like something his child would do and now…he couldn't help but wonder what else she did that was like him too. He sighed, swallowing hard as he cast one more glance at the stairs. The girl, Gabriella, she had looked at him, called him her father, and just…walked away.

He could only pray Angel wouldn't do that too.

~8~

The Doctor had gone to the diner that Angel…Angela…worked at, heading to the counter area and sitting down, ordering a coffee and just…sat there, watching her. He was sure the head waitress behind the counter had noticed his eyes following Angel/Angela everywhere, she had commented on it more than once, but he took no notice, he was just content to watch Angel/a, working with the other people. It turned out she still retained a bit of her intuition even as a human, which didn't surprise him given how Angela Smith had been in 1913. The diner had a contest of sorts going ever since Angel_a_ started working there. The patrons were asked to write down their orders on pieces of paper and fold it up, leaving it so no one could see what the order was. If Angela could correctly guess the order then they would have to pay the whole meal but if she was wrong they would get the meal for free. According to the manager who was positively raving about it, she had never been wrong yet, not that he expected her to. From what the whispers he heard said, she had a habit of answering the phone before it rang, of opening the door in the chill or the terrible weather a moment before someone would walk in trying to shut their umbrella at the same time. She just had a gift for _knowing_ when things were happening, something that the head cook loved to exploit but it was something that seemed to make Angela very happy, to know that she was at least special in that regard.

But he saw her, every time she did it, she had such a sad smile on…like she didn't know why she could do what she did and that…well he _did_ notice some people whispering, saying they didn't want to take part in the contest because it was rather alarming how she _knew_ what they wanted even when they tried to be different. They didn't like it and they found her odd and that upset him a great deal because he knew that was _exactly _what her time in the Academy had been like. He was sure he must've looked odd himself, sitting there all day, just sipping the same cup of coffee, not even getting a refill even as it turned cold…he just…kept watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She wasn't the most coordinated person still, had to come back numerous times for plates and cups and things, wasn't ever able to pour anything out without spilling it or catch anything that fell when she walked by, and she had tripped twice and almost spilled soup on one patron…but it seems like a quite a few of the crowd were more fond of Angela than annoyed with her. He had discussed her briefly with the head waitress, apparently all they knew about Angela Jones was that times were tough, she had never graduated from school or university, she had a daughter but no husband, and she was just…trying to work to make ends meet while still paying back the friends taking care of her.

Everyone there seemed to love when Gabriella would come by, they found the little girl absolutely adorable. He expected that as she looked more like Angela than him, just really having his hair color and he thanked the stars she didn't inherit any of his qualities.

Angela smiled as she spotted him, sitting there as he had been all day, and walked over, "How are you?" she asked him, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

He smiled, "No, I'm just drinking my…coffee," he took a sip and realized it was ice cold and rather sort of tasteless and spit it back into the cup, which made her laugh.

"Sorry, would you like me to get you another one?"

"No, no, I'm fine," he waved it off, "I was just…I was…I was…um…"

She stared at him a moment, concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he finally managed to get out.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'm just...I wanted to apologize for earlier, I...I was so rude and..."

"It's alright," she cut in and he gave her an amused look, "I mean, it's not alright that you randomly kissed me, but...you seem..."

"Funny?" he attempted.

"Nice," she countered, he did seem like a nice bloke, he was apologizing for it, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it," he reminded her, he deserved more than just a slap.

She nodded, glancing at his cup, "I can get you another cup of coffee," before she leaned in, whispering, "On the house."

He laughed at that, reminded of Astrid, "I'm fine," he repeated, "I was probably just about to leave."

She gave him a look.

"Probably," he repeated, smiling, "I was, um, I was hoping I might accompany you back to Sarah Jane's? To make up for earlier."

She smiled at that, realizing he must be a friend of Sarah Jane's if Jack knew him and he knew Sarah, Jack would never have let him leave the house and come to her if he was a danger, "I get off in about five minutes, would you be ok waiting?"

He nodded, "I would wait forever."

She laughed at that, not knowing exactly how serious he was, and turned to head back into the kitchen to see to the last of her duties, him watching her walk away sadly.

He saw her though the hole in the wall through which could be seen the kitchen, as she headed to the head chef, handing him her tips for the day. She had amused quite a few little children, managed to calm them, quiet them, distract them, which the parents were thankful for as it meant a nice meal. She was so good with children, but then he heard whispers that it was because of Gabriella, but he knew it was just her, she was good with everyone.

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked as Angela joined him back at the door to the diner.

"Of course," she smiled, thanking him when he held the door open for her, ever the gentleman around her, and they stepped out.

They walked down the street for short while in silence before the Doctor had to say what he was thinking, wanting to know exactly what she remembered and what she thought of her human life, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for your loss. Jack told me about your husband and…"

"He's not dead," Angela cut in.

He nearly stopped in shock at those words, "What?"

"Gabriella's father," she continued walking, forcing him to walk as well, "He's still alive."

He blinked, shaking his head, confused, "But then why…"

"Why did I lie to my daughter?" she let out a humorless laugh, "Because I'm a horrible person." she shrugged.

"I don't believe that…"

"I did it because then…I could pretend, just for a moment, I could pretend _that_ was the reason he wasn't still with me, with us. Because it would hurt less to imagine he CAN'T be with us rather than to know that he CHOOSES not to be."

He swallowed hard, hearing the tears in her voice, "W-what do you mean?"

She took a breath, "I loved my husband very much," she began, "I…still do," she admitted and his hearts skipped a beat, "At first no one could understand how you could love that man, he was so closed off, and intimidating and...rather insulting when he wanted to be, but…he was always kind to me, always...encouraging me and protecting me. And once you got to know him, he wouldn't shut up," she laughed, "He'd gob on and on and on. And then, one day, out of the blue…he proposed," she smiled softly, the Doctor smiling as well as he heard the human version of their relationship, his transition from 9th to 10th Doctor, "And I said yes, of course I did, and we were happy for a time," her smile started to fade, "But then he changed. He just got so distant all of a sudden, barely acknowledged me, barely looked at me," his hearts clenched painfully in his chest, "I tried everything I could think of to try and reconnect with him, even told him to his face once but he didn't listen, he didn't HEAR me," she sighed, "And…when I found out I was pregnant with Gabriella, I was_ terrified_. I had no idea what to do, I mean, we couldn't continue on like that, not when we were about to have a child."

"What did you do?"

"He'd just finished helping people," she recalled, "He was a doctor, always rushing off at the worst times to help people. I loved him for that," she shook her head, getting back to point, "And I decided I _had_ to tell him, sit him down and tell him what I was feeling. So, I stepped outside and…" she swallowed hard, "He was standing there…kissing another woman."

He felt sick. So sick. He knew the _exact_ moment she was talking about, just after they'd dealt with the Silence, just before Angel had told him she wanted to leave. He hadn't even thought to ask her why, he'd just let her go, he _hated_ himself for that. He hadn't even thought, hadn't wondered, just…so _that _was why she'd left, it was a good reason.

"I left," she continued almost as though reading his mind, "I couldn't bear to stay there any longer, knowing that he was with another woman, and what's truly sad about that is…I didn't even confront him," she let out a bitter laugh that sounded so foreign coming from the person he knew Angel to be, he'd really done a number on her, "Because, even then, despite all that, I just wanted _him_ to be happy. And I realized I wasn't the one who did that any longer. Can you believe that?" she looked at him, tears in her eyes, she shook her head, "He was the one who made ME happy, and I just…walked away. I didn't even tell him about Gabby."

"W-why?" his voice trembled, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I was scared," she admitted, "Scared that he'd turn around and not want anything to do with us…or…that he'd want Gabriella and not me," she shook her head furiously, "I _can't_ be separated from my daughter, I just couldn't. Not when she was quite possibly the ONLY thing I had left of the man I fell in love with."

He bowed his head, so ashamed. He was beating himself up about it all, how he could have forgotten his Mate, not realized she was carrying his child…he felt sick.

"I made my way to Aunt Sarah," she kept on as they rounded the corner, "She and Jack helped me through the pregnancy, brought me to a lovely doctor, Martha Jones, found me a brilliant babysitter named Donna Noble for days when Sarah or I would have to work and the children would be in school, and before I knew it, Gabby was here, she looked _so much_ like him," her voice broke as tears finally fell from her eyes, he couldn't see it, but apparently she saw things in Gabriella that were from him, "And as she grew up she was just…more and more like him, it's almost unbearable at times."

"What's she like?" he whispered, _dying_ to know about his daughter, Jack wouldn't say a word more than he had to.

"She _so_ clever," she said, a soft, proud smile making its way onto her face, "Brilliant really, just…_fantastic_," she shook her head, "She's in all these advanced classes and half the time Luke's the only one who can keep up with her when she gets excited. She babbles a bit, mostly about science, just like her father. And her smile…it's just so big and contagious like him. She's always trying to help out around the house, or help the others with their homework, basically anything she can do to make things better for others she'll do. And she never complains, not even when I'm so worn from work that I just fall on the sofa, she'll just snuggle up to me and turn the telly on, or when I can't give her a new gadget she wants to experiment on because money is tight…"

He frowned, "You're struggling."

She sighed, rubbing her head, "It's difficult, being a single mother. More so when you've not any skills to make yourself useful."

"I'm sure that's not true," he was near tears now, hearing her talking like she did as she was dying and unable to sense anything.

"You don't know me very well," she countered, "I really am rather useless."

He wanted to shout at her, to shake her, to tell her he _did_ know her and that was the _farthest_ thing from the truth there could be. But she never gave him the chance.

"I barely passed school, I'm not very good at maths or science or anything like that. I've no marketable skills short of answering the door or phone before it rings, I'm rubbish at mechanics and too disorganized to be a secretary…" he swallowed hard, her doubt in herself had really carried over into her human form, she was _brilliant _at fixing the TARDIS and at history and other things, but now her human self seemed to have buried that talent, "The only good I can do is manage a dinner line till lunch is over and then wait tables at a diner. Hardly enough to get by after I pay Sarah Jane room…"

"She…"

"She doesn't charge me," she cut in, answering him once more before he actually voiced his questions, still just a hint of her there then, "But I feel wrong staying with her and not contributing anything. I've been trying to save up as much as I can, to buy a little cottage for Gabby and me, but that's still months away and…it's just…hard."

They were silent as they continued on their trek, "I miss him," Angela spoke once more after a few minutes of silence, "Still, even after all that…I miss him, and I still love him," she shook her head, "And I've no idea why I told you all that. Not even Sarah Jane or Jack know half of it."

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that, even though she didn't remember him, she still trusted him, still felt connected to him. If only he'd been like that, this whole mess could have been avoided, "I've got one of those faces I suppose," he shrugged, "People never stop blurting out things while I'm around."

She eyed him a moment before noticing they'd reached Bannerman Road, "Look, Jim," he inwardly flinched at the name, "Please, don't tell Gabby about what I've said. I…I don't want her to know…I don't want her to realize…" she trailed off.

She really wasn't sure what she didn't want her daughter to know, whether it was that she lied to her or that her father was really alive and just didn't want to be with them or…she didn't know. She just…didn't want her daughter to be hurt and she knew that's what would come of it if she found out either truth. Her daughter was so perceptive, she really tried not to let on anything around her.

She sighed, settling for, "I don't like lying to her, I've always told her to tell the truth and…"

"I understand," he nodded before zipping his lips, "I won't say word," he promised, crossing his one heart, careful to not cross the other in front of her. Not only would it look odd, but he really didn't know what would spark her memories as Angel. He had been able to remember his time as the Doctor even when John Smith, all those little thoughts and feelings and emotions that fell through the cracks.

She smiled, tiredly at him, so worn, "Thank you."

"No problem," he tried to smile back but…he couldn't muster it. Here was the woman who had regenerated so strong, so confident, so full of life, beaten down, struggling and hiding and lying just to survive with a daughter she'd had to raise on her own, knowing, in some way, that he wasn't going to be there.

She turned and led the way to Sarah Jane's house, heading to the front door and unlocking it, stepping in, sighing when she heard so many people talking in the back, that would be Gabriella's birthday party, "I'm so sorry, it's Gabby's birthday and…"

"It's alright," he nodded, "Um…would you mind if I stayed? You know, I'm um…new to the neighborhood and..."

She smiled, "Of course. Everyone should be out back, it'll be the perfect way for you to meet some of the neighbors," she turned, about to head to the back, when she looked down at her waitress uniform, "I just need to get changed of this uniform," she looked at him, "Could you please let them know I'm coming?"

He nodded, "Of course," he smiled sadly, watching as she rushed upstairs to get ready, his smile fell as she disappeared.

He rubbed his head, glancing at the back door, open to let a gentle summer breeze in, he could already hear the voices, knew who was out there, even if Jack hadn't told him. He could recognize the voices of his companions easily. He heard Donna and Martha and Mickey, everyone Jack said would be there…even a few people he wasn't sure he knew, probably their husbands, maybe even their children. He wasn't sure if they were the children of his companions or possibly friends of Gabriella, he…really didn't know anything about his daughter's life and that broke his hearts.

But he gathered his courage, knowing he would have to face them eventually, and headed to the backdoor. He stepped out as Martha was speaking to Jack, a quizzical expression on her face, while Mickey, standing beside her, had his arms crossed, glaring at the man, Donna with her hands on her hips as he told them something that clearly made them unhappy.

And when Donna spoke, he knew what it was, "You're not telling me _the Doctor_ is here are you?!"

Jack sighed, "That's exactly what I'm saying Don."

"Well tell him to leave!" Donna shouted, stomping her foot, even more protective of her 'sister' than ever, especially given what happened to her.

"He don't deserve to be here after what he did to Angel," Mickey agreed.

"I can't tell him to leave," Jack argued.

"And why not?" Martha demanded.

The Doctor closed his eyes, hearing them all, all his past companions, all of his…family, wanting him to leave, not wanting to be there. He never ever thought it would reach this point, where even his companions would turn against him, but he could understand why. He may have been there Pilot but Angel was their family.

"Why not?" Martha repeated.

"Because Angela's the one who asked him to stay," Jack said, even though he hadn't been privy to that conversation. He knew Angela, she was so like Angel it was scary at times, and Angel would have done it, invited him to stay, and he knew Angela would too. She would've wanted to be a kind neighbor, she would've wanted to invite the new man there to meet everyone. She was just sweet like that, she always tried her best to look out for others, that was why so many people in the diner and in town loved her so much, even the ones who saw her odd for her abilities still thought she was kind and sweet.

"She really did, didn't she?" Mickey sighed.

Jack rubbed his head, "Yeah."

None of them looked remotely happy about it though.

"What we do now?" Donna asked.

Martha could only shrug, "I suppose we'll just have to put on a happy face for Gabby. She wouldn't really like us killing her father in front of her, would she?"

The Doctor winced at that, he should've expected death threats. He cleared his throat and the four of them turned around to see him standing there.

"Doctor," Martha greeted coldly, Donna didn't even say a word, Mickey just stood there with his fists clenching, looking for all the world as though he wanted nothing more than to punch the Time Lord in the face.

"I asked them not to hurt you," Jack told him.

He smiled a little, "Thank you Jack."

Jack shook his head, "Because Angela's upstairs Doctor," he rolled his eyes, as though he would care if the Time Lord was physically hurt or not. He really would have loved to tell the man to disappear entirely, to leave them alone, but he had to remind himself… "Angela wouldn't be happy at all if she came down there to see all of us fighting in the middle of Gabby's birthday party. It should be a happy day," he looked at the Doctor pointedly, "Don't you think the birth of her daughter should be the happiest day of Angel's life?"

The Doctor looked down, he knew what Jack was implying, that it was, in fact, the most heartbreaking day of her life. And he knew why. He hadn't been there, her Mate, the father of her baby, hadn't been there, he'd been off with Amy and Rory and River and…not there when she needed him. The way she talked about Gabriella, how much she was like him…to hold that little girl in er arms and see HIM with him not there…it would devastate Angel.

"I'm sorry Jack," he murmured.

"_Stop_ saying that," Jack nearly shouted, his anger returning, "Stop saying it like you mean it."

"I DO mean it," he insisted, "I never ever meant for this to happen," he looked at them all, "You have to believe me, the _last_ thing I would _ever_ want is to hurt Angel. I never meant for this to happen."

"Yeah well, spaceman," Donna cut in, "Have you ever noticed that a lot of things you intend never to happen, happen, and the other way around? You intend for a fun trip and we end up being in a slavery facility!"

"Or you intend to just take me on one trip and then it just keeps turning into more," Martha reminded him.

He looked at her a bit shocked, "You mean you…you don't…you didn't want to travel with me?" his hearts broke a little bit more that Donna and Martha had seemed so eager to travel with him in the past and now seemed to regret it.

"Knowing what I do now," Martha stared coldly, "I really wish you would've just rescued me in the hospital and left me alone. Because you know what? It hurts more knowing the man turned into."

"I knew regeneration would change you," Mickey spoke up as well, "I saw how it changed Angel but I never thought it would change into this," he shook his head, "I can't even look at you."

And with that, Mickey walked off, over to Sarah Jane who was trying to keep the kids entertained though throwing concerned glances over at them, having spotted him as well. She gave him a hard look and turned back to the children.

"What's wrong with Mickey?" a voice asked behind him and he looked back to see Angela had rejoined them.

The Doctor had to smile, seeing what she was wearing. A lovely TARDIS blue summer dress, which made sense. Gabriella had been conceived in the summer and born in the summer, truly a summer child, very warm and bright and sunny, just like the personality of the summer was. It seemed Angela had still retained quite a bit of her other personality and likes, he saw she had a brownie in her hand. He would have thought he was looking at her Time Lady persona if she'd been wearing cowboy boots instead of white sandals.

But it really only served as another reminder of how much she had changed.

"I um…" the Doctor stuttered, trying to think of an excuse for why Mickey was so cross with him, but Jack cut.

"He's just annoyed I got Gabs a better gift," Jack told her, walking over to Angela's side, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Where is she anyway?" Angela looked around, not seeing the Doctor's jaw tense at how Jack was touching her.

"She's with Sarah Jane," Martha pointed, "And K9."

The Doctor looked them, startled that they were talking about K9, an alien thing, around the girl, but she seemed perfectly fine, apparently she still new aliens existed even if she didn't know she was one. It made sense, 8 years with them, she would have noticed SOMETHING was going on.

"Is she still trying to adapt K9?" Angela asked Jack as he laughed.

"When isn't she?" Jack smirked.

"She's got a future in UNIT or Torchwood if she keeps it up," Donna laughed.

"UNIT, definitely," Martha joked.

"Torchwood," Jack countered.

"University first," Angela reminded them.

The Doctor looked a little confused by all of this, and Angela seemed to realize it.

"Oh, um…K9 is…um…"

"It's ok, Angie," Jack cut on, "Jim here used to work for UNIT."

Angela nodded, "Oh, right," she smiled at the Doctor and…his hearts just broke, seeing her smiling for the sake of being polite and not because she was smiling at HIM, "K9 is our robotic dog," she explained, "Sarah Jane got to travel in time a bit with a friend of hers. He gave her K9. Gabriella's been trying to adapt him for ages."

"She's succeeding too," Jack added, looking over at his niece, SO proud, "She's getting pretty close."

"She wouldn't let any of us help her," Angela continued, "She wants to do it herself," her smile grew fond, but also very sad, "She's so brilliant, so clever."

The Doctor frowned, seeing the sadness in her smile, and he knew she was realizing or thinking that Gabriella was so smart because _he_ was. She didn't even realize that Gabriella was clever because she was a Time Lord, well, Time Lady. She just thought her husband was smart and so their daughter had to be smart as well. She couldn't even see how brilliant _she_ was, how much of her had rubbed off on their daughter. That little girl, just from meeting her, he could tell she had a kindness to her, that she was just so sweet and helpful and wanted to be just like her mother. And she was she was beautiful inside and out.

Angela turned to Jack, "Were you able to get the cake?"

He nodded, "Connor dropped it off," he nodded, "Top banana with banana icing."

She laughed, "Banana's Gabby's favorite," she told the Doctor.

He watched as she looked at the cake, the sadness even more pronounced, and he knew she was thinking about him, about his last self, about how banana had been his favorite. He could see it now, she loved her daughter dearly, she did, he could see it in her eyes and in her expressions, in every move she made that she loved that little girl more than anything. But that every time she looked at her all she was reminded of…was her husband, the one that everyone thought had died, the one that she knew was still alive but had left her for another woman and it killed him to know that. Anyone looking at her could see how hard it was for her to think she was human and to raise a daughter who reminded her so much of the man who would hurt her so badly. But yet she still loved that little girl unconditionally, and that was just so Angel.

He knew, no matter what species she ever turned herself into, that would never ever change.

He looked over at Gabriella as the girl, clutching her star locket, spotted her mother and ran over, "Mummy I did it!" she cried, hugging her mother tightly.

"What did you do beautiful?" she knelt down to take her daughter's hands.

"I fixed it!"

"What did you fix?" she asked, she knew K9 wasn't quite the fastest dog and Gabriella had been trying to come up with a way to make the little bot faster, so he could keep up when people were running.

"I made him faster mummy!" she cheered, "Watch!" she turned around, "K9, come here quickly!" she called.

And, before their very eyes, K9 took off from across the yard, little flames shooting out behind his wheels as he sped towards Gabriella.

"What is it, Mistress Gabriella?" he asked in his little metallic voice.

"That's wonderful Gabs!" Jack laughed, reaching out to scoop the little girl up into his arms.

"We are so proud of you!" Donna told her.

"That is genius," Martha cheered.

The Doctor looked on sadly at the small family moment, his daughter beaming in Jack's arms. They were so supportive, they were so great with her, so…close. It was a family he'd never had and always wanted, on Gallifrey, he and his wife had been civil and he loved his children but Gabriella…she was his and Angel's child, a child he'd had with his _Mate_, and now…he couldn't even be a part of her life. He didn't think the others would ever let him and he wouldn't blame them for not letting him be.

He…he also knew he couldn't risk coming to see them ever again.

He really couldn't, because wherever he went, danger always followed and he would _not ever_ put his family in danger like that. He looked on sadly, feeling tears in his eyes as he realized he could never see his family again after this. Pop in once or twice _maybe_ but…Angela would start to realize that she grew older and he did not, that something was wrong. He might be able to play it off as though he were just like Jack and immortal, if they had even told her about Jack, but he couldn't risk it. Because he was dangerous.

That was why the Silence had come after him, that was why they had done this, because they wanted him out of the picture for the danger he brought to every place he touched down. He refused to bring that to his Mate as well, especially when she was human, when she didn't have her visions or the Vortex to protect her. He would not let any harm come to her and if that meant having to stay away…he would force himself to do it and he would have to trust Jack and all of them and their advanced technology to keep her and Gabriella safe.

He nodded to himself and turned to go…when Angela saw him leaving, "Jim," she called, heading over to him as the others glanced back, before turning to head off with Gabriella, "Do you not want to stay? We have cake, we'd be happy to share."

He just looked at her, trying to keep the tears from filling his eyes, "I'm sorry Angela, I…I forgot I…I have an appointment. I forgot till Jack mentioned UNIT. I'm sorry."

Angela nodded, believing him, "Would you like to take a piece of cake with you?"

He shook his head, "No, no, that's alright, you…enjoy it with your daughter."

She smiled, "Have a good day."

He nodded, "Thanks," and headed back into the house as Angela turned to rejoin her daughter.

He'd just made it into the house when he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Jack rushing over, "Abandoning them again?" he asked with a glare.

The Doctor winced, "No, Jack I just…realized something."

"And what was that?" Jack crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I'm dangerous," the Doctor said, a defeated note in his voice, "I know I have enemies, I have people out to get me, like the Silence. I still haven't been able to stop them completely, but it's not only them. There's the Cybermen, the Daleks," he shook his head, "They'll follow me Jack, wherever I go they will always appear at some point or another and I can't…I_ can't_ let them find Gabriella and Angel. I can't. That would destroy me Jack. I_ can't_ put them in danger."

Jack stared, watching with a hard look as the Doctor started to break down in front of him. It had to be very hard for him, to realize that, in order to keep his family safe, he could never see them again. And, as terrible as it was for him to say it, he had to go.

Jack nodded, "They don't need the danger," he agreed, "Angela she can't defend herself Doctor. We can try as hard as we can to protect her, we'd give our lives for her and Gabby, but the more danger that arises, the less chance we have of protecting them and keeping them safe," he nodded again, "The more you stay away, the safer they'll be."

"I know," the Doctor admitted brokenly. He opened his mouth to say more…when laughter hit him. He looked over at a window, recognizing Angel's laugh, and walked over, looking outside to where…she was talking to a man, smiling and laughing, the man was…blonde and blue eyed and charming probably, "Who's he?" he asked, feeling the Mating instinct rising in him, wanting him to rush out there and tear Angel away from the man…

But that wasn't Angel, that as Angela.

"Connor," Jack said, coming up behind him to see, "He's a realtor, he's been helping Angela try to get a cottage for her and Gabs. He's a good man," he looked at the Doctor, seeing the man's hearts breaking on his face, and…for a single instant, he felt sorry for the man, "But he's not her husband," he added.

The Doctor looked back at him.

Jack crossed his arms and continued to look past him, at Connor, "He asked her out, once, Angie turned him down," he shook his head, "But he's a decent man, didn't let that stop him from helping her with the cottage. He'll keep trying, she'll keep turning him down," he looked at the Doctor, "Even now, after everything, she still can't be happy, because some part of her, a part she can't remember, still loves you."

They all saw it. They'd given Connor the 'protective brother' speech…with adaptations for the 'sisters' and the man was a genuinely nice guy. They were almost…rooting for him, almost. Angela needed someone who wouldn't break her heart, but she always said no, and they knew she always would.

Because Connor wasn't the Doctor.

The Doctor took a breath, sounding like he was sniffling, as he looked back at Angela, "Protect them, please," he begged the immortal, "For me Jack."

Jack looked at him, "I will _always_ protect them, with my life, Doctor," but he shook his head, "But it will have _nothing_ to do with you."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you Jack," before he turned to go.

Jack bit his lip a moment, before rolling his eyes at himself, and resigning himself to do this, "Doc," he called once more, holding out a small metal bracelet to him, "Angel wanted you to have this."

The Doctor looked down at it, taking the band to examine it, his eyes widening as he saw it was a Dampening Bracelet, "Where did you _get_ this?!" he demanded, it was _sacrilege_ to even possess one on Gallifrey!

"It was Angel's," Jack told him, solemn, "She took it with her when she left the TARDIS. When she turned herself human, she left a video for Gabby, for what she'd need to know to be a Time Lady. But she also had a request for us. She wasn't sure what the Mating would do with her being human, if you would live on after she died as one. She wanted me to make sure that the next time you were here, that you got that," he nodded at the bracelet, "And that you wore it Doctor. You _need_ to wear it, because Angel would not want you to die because of her."

The Doctor stared at the bracelet sadly, "I…I _can't_ Jack…"

"Why not?" Jack scoffed, "It's not like you can feel and hear her now anyway right?" the Doctor winced, "Look…it was Angel's dying wish, literally, that you wear it," and then he added the thing he _knew_ would get through to the man, "For Gabby."

The Doctor looked down at the bracelet and at the window, seeing his Mate and daughter by the cake, the small party starting to sing her happy birthday, and swallowed, slipping it on before he silently turned and left the house, having to get out of there, unable to bear it any longer.

~8~

Decades had passed since the Doctor had set foot on Earth or, more so, on Bannerman Road, or in Cardiff. He only stopped there, at the Rift, to refuel and only to refuel and only for a few seconds at most. It been decades since he'd seen Angela or Gabriella. He peeked in at them, from time to time, using the TARDIS data banks, to track the lives of his girls, to protect them. He hadn't set foot on Earth in nearly 50 years…except one time.

As he stood in a cemetery, looking at a young, brunette woman who appeared to be only 21, kneeling before a gravestone that broke his hearts.

In Loving Memory  
Angela Jones  
Aged 84

Beloved Mother  
Cherished Sister

He twisted his hand around the Dampening Bracelet he wore, still wearing it for one reason and one reason alone…the girl at the grave. She still looked 21, and he knew she always would, despite being nearly 60 herself, because that was his daughter, that was Gabriella all grown up, sitting there, staring at her mother's gravestone, her back to him.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, he'd been silent so long, standing there stoically, not sure what he could ever say to her to make up for the pain she must be feeling at seeing her mother's tombstone, to know it had only happened because the woman was human.

"Don't be," Gabriella said after a moment, her voice flat, her words hollow, "Mum was happy, in the end, I think," she swallowed hard, thinking of her mother's life, how she and Jack and Gray had had to wear shimmers around her after a certain point so she wouldn't realize they were immortal or alien, "I hope she was, otherwise it would've been a waste, turning herself human, going through all of that, dying, leaving me alone, all because of you."

He winced at that.

"Gabriella…" he began, seeing her tense at using her name, but he didn't know what to say, besides, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They fell silent a long while, before he spoke again, "Do you want to come with me?"

"No," she said, instantly, and his hearts dropped. Gabriella didn't even look back at him as she lifted her head and shook it slowly, "You know, mum lived her entire 'life' never having truly known you, and she was happy for it. I want to go the same way," and then she finally looked at him over her shoulder, "Never having really known you."

He swallowed hard, seeing the absolutely bitter and hateful look on his daughter's face…no, it wasn't hateful, it was resentful. She didn't hate him for Angel, he knew that. He knew she didn't hate him, because it had been Angel's decision, something that had been drilled into her over the years after he'd talked to Jack and explained what happened. It was her mother's decision to do what she did, her father had no choice in forgetting her mother, her mother just couldn't cope with the pain any longer, it was a mantra that had been said more times than she could count.

She shook her head again, turning back to the grave and reaching out to trace her mother's name, "You know, mum started out so _strong_. Uncle Jack told me all about her, how confident she was, how brilliant, how strong, how powerful, how she'd saved all the children of Earth once…and then you broke her. You broke something in her when you regenerated and it killed her. She turned herself human to escape you, and I don't want to suffer the same fate."

He could feel tears in his eyes at how her words broke, hearing her trying not to cry.

"I don't want to have to turn myself human or anything else just to escape the memory of you," Gabriella determined, "So I'm gonna stay here, on Earth, with my family, with my uncles, with Jack and Gray," she blinked a few times, trying to keep her tears in, "You try to be this great person but Harriet Jones was _right_ about you. You can't always be here when you go flying across the Universe and turn your back on the people who love you and need you the most," she took a breath, wiping the back of her hand under her eyes, "And I will never ever do that. I _will_ be here for my family, for my uncles, for my aunts, for their children, I will _not_ abandon them. I will be there guardian angel, like mum used to be."

His hearts broke at that, but…he could understand his daughter's choice. She had spent her life with the proof of how deeply he could hurt someone he claimed to love more than anything. And she was his daughter, the second woman he loved the most…if he could harm her mother so, there was no way to promise he'd not hurt her just as badly. He tried to content himself with the knowledge that she was making a good choice, the Earth would be forever defended if she were to stay, especially if she were to help Jack and Gray with her knowledge, to help Torchwood and UNIT and Sarah Jane and watch over their children as they grew, as he knew Angel had wished she could do.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, sounding like a broken record, but that was all he could think to say, "I'm sorry she's gone. And…"

"She's not gone," Gabriella cut in quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "God, everyone does that._ Everyone._ Everyone always underestimated her. Her enemies, Uncle Jack, even you," she looked back at him, "But not me."

He watched, confused as she reached up and grasped the star locket around her neck, the same one she'd had as a child, as a baby.

"Mum, was brilliant," she told him, "More brilliant than anyone could've ever guessed."

The Doctor was silent, staring at her. He knew that very well. Angel was the most wonderful and amazing woman he had ever met. He knew she was brilliant even if she had been able to see it herself.

Gabriella stood up and turned to face him, gripping the locket tighter, "Everyone thought the essence was gone," she continued, "But mum would _never ever_ leave me like you did. She was always with me," she swallowed, looking down at the locket her mother had adapted to act like a receiver, a beacon to the essence, "In here."

The Doctor stared, wide eyed at the locket, he hadn't even sensed it, but…now that he was truly focused on it…he could _feel_ it…he could feel the essence of a Time Lord in it. A perception filter! A high leveled one!

"Mum didn't want anyone to know that her essence still existed," Gabriella said sadly, knowing that her mother wouldn't have wanted the essence back even if they could open it, they couldn't. Her mother had made sure of it, trapped the essence in the locket. It could still be used for loads of things, like battery power to some species, but...it couldn't be opened, her mother could never be a Time Lady again, "She didn't want anyone to steal it from me. She wanted to be with me as long as I needed her," she looked at the Doctor a long while, seeing his gaze fixated on the locket, before she sighed and took the locket off, holding it up to him, dangling it before him, "Take it."

He shook his head, blinking as he looked at her, "I can't…that…that was for you, that was what Angel gave you."

"And mum was psychic," she reminded him, "She knew this would come when she turned herself human. She knew she would die eventually and she didn't want to leave either of us alone," she took a breath, "But _I_ have my family and you have no one, except the TARDIS. But I'm sure Aunt Idris is angry with you."

He didn't bother to ask how she knew about the TARDIS or how she had used a woman, Idris's, body to talk once. Angel hadn't been there for that adventure, but it was true…the TARDIS was SO furious with him, when he'd met her on House she had slapped him and yelled at him and bit him and cried and just ignored him for the most part. The box was so angry then, she still was now, she kept ranting about what he'd done to her sister but he hadn't understood who she was talking about though he did now.

"I'll let you take it," Gabriella continued, looking at him, seeing his expression, he looked like she was offering him the whole Universe, which she was, "On one condition…" he looked at her, "You leave Earth, you leave Earth alone, and you NEVER come back."

He looked between her and the locket, already knowing what he'd pick, what he would always pick in the end, and tentatively reached out, taking it, feeling it blaze warm in his hands, nearly sagging at the familiarity of it, feeling it spread through him, it…felt like Angel.

Gabriella nodded, "It turns cold when you're in danger or when someone is trying to lie to you, when they have bad intentions. It turns warm to lead you somewhere safe or wherever you need to go. It's…"

"Just like Angel," the Doctor said, running a finger along the edges of the star, tears blurring his vision as he looked at it.

Gabriella nodded, "Then this is goodbye Doctor."

He looked at her, feeling his hearts shatter completely at how she'd called him 'Doctor' and not 'Dad,' feeling his world crumble as she merely turned and walked away, truly proving she wanted nothing to do with him.

He watched her until she disappeared, till he couldn't see her any longer, not wanting his last memory of his daughter to be her walking away from him, turning her back on him, but…he wanted to memorize everything he could about her before he lost her like he had his Mate. He looked down at the gravestone and moved to kneel before it, placing a hand to it, promising himself he'd remain, he'd live as long as necessary, to make sure he protected their daughter because, clearly she was the most important thing in Angel's world by the end of her life. And he couldn't, _wouldn't_, abandon her either. He wouldn't set foot on Earth again, no, but he'd watch over her always, for Angel.

And that thought alone had him bowing his head, starting to sob as it hit him, "I'm so sorry," he breathed, clutching the locket firmly in his hand as the true horror of it all hit him…

_Angel was gone_.

~8~

The Doctor's eyes opened and he felt stiff, like his entire body had seized up, it was tingling, frozen, like he couldn't move. He let out a breath, slowly managing to lift his hand to his face, touching his cheek to feel tears on them, he'd been crying…in his sleep it appeared.

He closed his eyes once more and placed his whole hand over them, letting out a shaky breath, that dream…hadn't been quite as violent as the one before they'd faced the Daleks again, but…just as horrifying, to think of what Angel's life might have been like if she'd left after River had kissed him, if she hadn't been a Ganger, such small details and...life changing. He shook his head, trying to breathe deep, trying to not think about it, but it kept coming back to him. He tried to calm down, but he could only feel himself grow more and more upset…

Until he felt a warmth beside him.

He looked over to see that he was in bed, Angel curled up next to him, having rolled over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest, this new her was quite the cuddler. He let out a little shaky laugh at that, closing his eyes once more and taking a breath, feeling her squeeze him in her sleep. He sniffled deeply, blinking to clear the tears away, it was a dream, it was just a dream, just a nightmare really.

Angel was there, she wasn't her last self, she was still with him, she was with him in bed, curled up to him, she still remembered him and she still loved him. He could sense their daughter in the room across the hall, sleeping away as well. His girls were there, with him, they were alive and they knew who he was and the family was alright and…

Everything had been but a terrible dream.

He tilted his head forward, his hand coming to wind around Angel's shoulders, stroking her hair a moment before he pressed a kiss to the top of it, and gently laid his arm around her, squeezing her closer, her naturally snuggling into him. His other hand come up to take one of her own resting on his chest, and held it, squeezing it firmly as he laid there, staring at the ceiling.

It was just a nightmare.

A/N: Lol, I mentioned once I had a 'Gabriella' planned ;) And...Amnesia! Lol, I sort of feel like I HAD to make this the first original chapter, I was worried you might figure out what the 'Angel's Amnesia' thing would really be if I had a different original chapter first because there will be a theme going with them. So here it is! Angel DID choose to forget, she forgot literally everything about her life, from her past to her 'family' to the Doctor and more, and she forgot forever in that she died as a human and never remembering, but not long at all because it was only one chapter and...just a nightmare }:) Which also explains why some things might be a little off or not make complete sense ;)

This series will _really_ focus on the Doctor and his reaction to what happened the last two series. He spent so much time focusing on Angel and putting her first, making sure she was ok, that he ignored a lot of what was bothering HIM. And now it's going to come back to bite him :( It's like the Dream Lord in a way, we see this happy Doctor all the time, saving worlds, but he pushes all the darkness and anger and sorrow inside him, and it only comes out in his subconscious :(

All I can say is...well, this is only _one_ nightmare of more than a dozen and this is, probably, the only one you really knew was coming }:) Just imagine what other horrors his subconscious will create }:D Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! On that note, I'm going to try and attempt to make episode covers for the original chapters too, I'm not sure if I'll manage all of them, so some might be more 'representative' than literal...but I'll try! :) The one for this chapter should be up in...about an hour or so after this chapter is posted...I hope it scares you a little ;)

But now, to be a little serious, _really_ let me know what you think, I always get more nervous about the original chapters :) I can't guarantee that they'll all be this long, but this is just a little taste of what's coming }:)

Lol, we might even make it to our first sneak peek by the start of DOAS ;)

Some notes on reviews...

TATM will be...interesting to see for the Ponds. We'll really see the relationship River will have with Amy and Rory near the end of her life and how different both will be :) I agree, the Daleks probably wouldn't end up doing what the Silence did given their knowledge of Time Lords, but other enemies...oh boy, I'd fear for the child :( I can say that there's a hint of how River knows his name (in this story at least) at the end of AGMGTW and also...in the start of The Time of Angels ;) But I won't say what it is for sure }:) As for Angel leaving...we got one instance here, but I won't say what else might be coming that'll drive Angel out of the TARDIS or if it'll only be in his nightmares }:)

Lol, I'm glad you found it :) I hope you enjoy the story! :)

9 and 10 will probably appear mid-series, I can't say exactly when though ;)

I'm not sure if Jack would flirt with Clara, mostly because, by then we'll know the sort of familial relationship she'll have and where she fits into the family, and also because Jack's slowly become a one-man man with Ianto and has toned down his flirting a little ;) But we might see some bickering between Jack and Clara at one point ;)

Thanks! I'm glad you like Angel's new theme :) I hope you liked how Angel forgot forever but not long at all :)

I think Amy's accepted River more than Rory has, he's just...not denying it any more, because biologically she IS their child. We'll see his feelings on River in TATM though ;)

I saw the 50th Celebration trailer, and all I kept thinking was...where's Proffy/Evy/Angel? Lol. It's very cool though, but it does make me wonder...it implies that the Doctor's 'secret' that he's been running from his entire life is BEFORE the War, so I wonder if it might be what drove him to call himself the Doctor? Maybe it was his first self that did something terrible and he turned over a new leaf to become the Doctor? Not sure, I just kept thinking that...how could he run from it his whole life, like his earlier selves, if the War hadn't happened yet? Hmm... :)

Lol, that's an amazing birthday present, imagine if you REALLY got Loki for your birthday ;) My friends and I once chipped in to get a life-sized cardboard cut out of Legolas for our one friend, because all she wanted was 'Legolas for her birthday' ;)

Hmm...I'm not sure. I don't think I've had any big twists that I didn't think could work as I went. Some might have needed a bit of tweaking to fit with something that happens in the shows, but overall they've all mostly worked out as originally planned or I found ways around it :) I try to keep twists vague enough as I start to plan them where I could take them in a direction or two depending on the show :)

And a Happy (Belated) Birthday to The Terminator of Serenity! I hope your day was absolutely amazing! :)


	7. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Gang

Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Gang

The Doctor hurried towards the TARDIS, stationed in the middle of a temple in Egypt, 1334 BC, pulling Angel along by the hand, carrying Ayla in his one arm as the girls giggled at the predicament he'd gotten himself into involving one Queen Nefertiti. He had to smile though, this Angel was _far_ more confident in herself, save those odd times when the Vortex got out of hand. He meant though, she was more confident in her relationship with him, more secure, more...sure of it. It had taken nearly 300 years but he'd finally seemed to have convinced her completely that he loved her and only her and that it wouldn't be changing ever. He knew, at first, she'd had all sorts of doubts about them, about his reasons for wanting to Mate to her and that his lapse in memory had only made it worse, but if there was one thing he was, it was determined. He'd spent 200 years building up her trust in him again, proving his love over and over. And now...where HE was disgusted and uncomfortable with other women being around them, Angel found it rather amusing.

He...was very touched to see her laughing and shaking her head when another woman made eyes at him, not that he ever really noticed their eyes, not unless they were Angel's sparkling away at him. He felt his hearts swell when she'd watch, amused, because that look on her face, it was fond and trusting, like...she knew that no matter what any woman tried, he would only ever feel anything when it was HER that did the same. And he rather thought she liked seeing him squirm just a little bit. But it really meant SO much to him to know that she was more trusting of their relationship now, that she felt less threatened by other women, especially River Song. When they tried anything, instead of looking down or away, as though expecting to see him flirt back, she just gave a small laugh, because she knew it wouldn't happen. She believed him now when he said he loved her and she truly knew he meant it. Which was why she wasn't currently threatened by Nefertiti, who had been trying to throw herself at him all day.

It was really starting to bother him, so he thought, now that the danger was over, thanks to some rather amazing help from him and his girls, it was time to take their leave.

"Bye then!" he called over his shoulder as they reached the TARDIS, "Lovely meeting you. Sorry about the mess."

Suddenly the Doctor was yanked back by the coat, Nefertiti trying to pin him to the TARDIS as Angel took Ayla from him a moment before it happened so the girl wouldn't get caught, "You think I'll let you leave without _me_," Nefertiti started to rub her hands along his chest, murmuring seductively, "After what we've _just_ been through?" and then through his hair.

The Doctor squirmed,_ very_ uncomfortable with the situation. That was one thing...probably the only thing...he_ wasn't_ completely thrilled about with Angel's regeneration, she found women trying to seduce him and charm him hysterical. She had _that_ much faith in him and his fidelity now that she just thought it was funny, despite how uncomfortable it made him…and it did,_ ridiculously_ so.

Whenever any woman but Angel gave him attention like that, his mind immediately went to the dark place of thinking on what Angel had gone through when he'd openly flirted with River Song in front of her. Granted he couldn't remember the connection they had, but how much it hurt her…she _still_ wouldn't let him feel all of it, but he knew it had to have been bad. He could remember how _he'd_ felt when she'd mentioned the Corsair, the flash of pain, sorrow, anger that coursed through him though he didn't know why at the time. If that was even a fraction of what Angel had felt…he'd hurt her terribly.

And...his mind kept going back to one of his more recent nightmares, a dream about Angel...if she'd left because of that bloody kiss. He couldn't reconcile it in his mind, he couldn't separate the two versions of the same event, like he knew Amy had felt when time had fallen apart at the lake. It was like he remembered two events, one where Angel stayed, where she was a Ganger and they had Ayla, which really should be all the proof he needed that THAT version was reality, and another...where Angel left, where she became human, and there was Gabriella instead. He knew one was a dream but...it felt SO real that...he couldn't make himself think it without effort. All his mind kept seeing was an Angel that had been so hurt by what he'd done that she'd gone to the extremes and he'd lost her forever, worse than mere memory loss, but death, true death.

Whenever he thought back to the kiss, for one brief moment...he felt like that second 'reality' had happened, that Angel HAD left and that River had led to his Mate's death in another way, a more permanent way. For one moment...he felt like THAT was the real world and had to physically check his wrist to see if the Dampening Bracelet was still there. It was getting worse because...slowly but surely...in his mind, River was being replaced with just...women, in general, any sort of woman that wasn't Angel.

He'd noticed that, because of that, any woman that tried anything with him made him associate their attempts with his stint with River Song and he started to feel _physically ill_. It was almost like his mind was trying to compensate for hurting Angel so badly by making _him_ actually _hurt_ when other women tried to touch him in that manner, in any sort of manner that wasn't innocent or platonic. The way he physically reacted to other women now must have been psychosomatic or something along those lines.

Their touch _burned_ in a terrible way, like he'd been touched by fire, been scalded, pained...it was quite unlike Angel's touch, it burned him in a rather...delightful way. If other women even stood too close, he felt like he couldn't breathe, whereas he felt like he could _only_ breathe when Angel was right beside him, preferably with his arm around her or holding her hand or touching her at the very least. If women looked at him with even a _hint_ of lust he felt like he was ill, he could feel bile rise within him and the urge to find some sort of bin somewhere, as opposed to Angel and how a look from her could make him feel perfectly fine and right as rain even if he had been hurt or weakened. It really _was_ starting to physically hurt for women to do that…unless the women were platonic. He found he could hug Amy, he could hug some other women, he could stand to be around them and talk with them, as long as they had _no_ intentions of trying to take him from Angel. Those women were fine, those women were friends and...not a threat to his Mate or him.

Nefertiti was NOT one of those women.

"You've got the Egyptian people to rule, Queen Nefertiti," he tried moving away from her, wanting her to _stop touching_ him, her hands in his hair felt like his scalp was being tugged at painfully, not at all as pleasurable as when Angel ran her hands though his hair, he LOVED it when she did that, and right now...the tingles hurt, "They'll need reassuring after that weapon-bearing, giant, alien locust attack we just stopped…"

"Rather brilliantly," Angel called, seeing him starting to frown and fidget, desperately trying to get away from Nefertiti and taking pity on him to try and distract the woman, remind her that SHE was still there. Honestly, being introduced as 'this is my Mate, the Angel, and our daughter Ayla,' should have really clued the woman in that the Doctor was NOT up for grabs.

Suddenly an old-time car horn sounded, making Nefertiti jump away and the Doctor breathe a sigh of relief, "Sorry!" and pulled out the psychic paper, "Got it set to temporal newsfeed...oh, that's interesting!" he quickly moved to Angel's side, winding his arm around her, if standing a bit behind her to ward off Nefertiti at the same time, showing her the paper.

Well, that and...he rather wanting to put his arm around her since they got there, Angel looked very tempting in her outfit. She was wearing an Egyptian themed sort of dress, almost like the foundation of a toga, like a sleeveless dress, but in two pieces. It was a top that went to just below her bust, with hieroglyphics along the neckline, and a long skirt that had the similar markings down the front of it in a long line, a thick golden belt wrapped around her waist, with a light golden cape-thing on her shoulders, with golden sandals. Her hair was down but twisted back with a metal band around it that had an eye in it, which he'd found ironic given her 'second sight.' Ayla was fashioned in a similar style, having inherited her mother's love of dressing for the times, but was wearing a full dress, one that went to her knees though, with sandals laced up to her knees and golden bracelets on her one arm, with a belt that looked just slightly like a snake wrapped around her waist. She didn't have a headband on, but her hair was freely hanging and clipped back on the sides with small metal clips that looked like suns. Ayla was adorable, her mother gorgeous...truly like an Egyptian Goddess...which might have also accounted for Nefertiti's dry and rather cold reception of Angel.

He'd managed to get her to use a bit of the Vortex to attract the locusts to a certain spot and, when they turned around all the Egyptian people were bowing to her, murmuring praises and prayers to her as though she were one of their gods. She'd flushed and stuttered and tried to tell them to get up, that she was just trying to help and...then he'd just kissed her and shout that yes, she WAS a goddess, a divine spirit sent to protect them. He was rather sure that they would be praying to her for centuries to come. Angel had just shook her head fondly at him for that and he'd shrugged, responding that he was the Lonely God, it was time she was upgraded from 'angel' to 'Goddess,' as she already was in his mind, which had earned him a very nice kiss from her.

"I can't see it, my love," she reminded him.

"What about you sweetheart?" he looked at Ayla, who squinted at the paper but frowned and shook her head, "That's alright," he dropped a kiss to her head, "My girls," he whispered, smiling at them with a soft look in his eye, "My geniuses."

"Your psychics," Angel countered, poking him lightly in the chest as reminder, despite being confident, she was still well aware that she really wasn't all that clever. One could be confident in themselves if not confident in their intelligence.

He laughed, taking her hand as it poked him and holding it, before pointing at himself, "Your thief."

"What is interesting?" Nefertiti called, having tried to get a glimpse of the paper from over his arm, getting a bit too close to him for his liking.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, jerking back, "Not at…" and then he glanced back at the paper, seeing more to the message, "Oh! Never been there, exciting!" he quickly took Angel's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS to head out…

Though Nefertiti managed to slip in just before the doors shut.

~8~

A large ship that seemed to be a mess of lines with blocks on the end moved towards Earth.

~8~

In the Military Headquarters of Earth, in the year 2367, a lovely Indian woman, Indira, was explaining the situation to the Doctor and Angel, who stood before a large screen, watching the ship, Ayla before them, Angel's arms encircled around her. Both girls were back in their usual outfits, now that it was a bit more chilly than Egypt, which had made the Doctor pout and Angel laugh.

"Craft size approximately ten million square kilometers," Indira sighed, showing them the footage of the ship heading towards the planet.

"A ship the size of Canada, coming at Earth very fast," the Doctor muttered, "Any signs of life?"

"We sent up a drone craft, it took these readings."

The Doctor knelt down to Ayla's height, putting his arm around her and pointing at the information, "Crikey Charlie," he tickled her stomach, making her giggle and squirm, "Look at that! Ooh, I know someone who'd love a look. And the Ponds!" he stood up.

"Oh course," Angel laughed at his enthusiasm, "We have to have the Ponds!"

They hadn't seen them in...years really. And this would be an interesting trip, she was sure. Despite the Doctor's promise to stick to the shadows, and he had, remarkably well given his track record, he was always so eager to take Ayla on adventures, which their daughter loved dearly. The girl was so curious and so excited to see all the wonders the Universe had in store for her. And she knew that the Doctor was very...grateful for that. Neither of them could really ever see him being 'domestic' as he had said he _could_ do and would do if they ever decided to settle down. Ever decided being the operative words, but they both knew they wouldn't.

The 200 years with the Doctor, trying to find Ayla had done more than just renew and strengthen her trust in him and her confidence in herself, it had...made her excited to see the Universe as well. At first, starting to travel with him, she was more...going along for the ride, then going with him to see what her Mate saw, then...it sort of tapered off and she was distracted by trying to get him to remember, it was more of a fond 'what happened happened' sort of thing before he'd forgotten, both of them just taking whatever adventures came. After he'd remembered, trying to find Ayla, they saw SO many sights and planets and species...but she hadn't been able to enjoy them, especially because she had been trying to learn about the Silence in the process. All those planets and times she'd missed cherishing had come back to her, with Ayla. She actually..._wanted_...to go out there and see the Universe now, something she hadn't ever considered on Gallifrey despite being in charge of raising the ships that would let her do it. She wanted to see what the Universe could off with the Doctor and Ayla, as a family.

"Haven't seen them in ages," the Doctor agreed, standing and putting his arm around her waist, kissing her temple, before glancing at Nefertiti and Indira, "I'm riffing, people usually stop me when I'm riffing, or carry on without me."

"Or just enjoy the lecture," Angel added.

He beamed at her, "Yes," he looked at her softly, "You know, you're the only one who's ever loved listening to ME talk," he murmured, "Most people tell me to shut up."

"I always have, and always will, love the sound of your voice my love," she told him, a playful smile coming to her face, "Even more than you do."

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her gently, "I will always love your eyes, and your smile, and your nose and your..." he was cut off when Angel put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"The feeling's mutual," she whispered to him.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, kissing her finger before kissing her palm, about to kiss her again when...

"Can you communicate with this craft?" Nefertiti cut in, interrupting their moment.

The Doctor sighed, dropping his head to rest against Angel's, smiling when he heard Ayla giggling at the action, and looked over at Indira who was eyeing Nefertiti oddly, "She's with us, begrudgingly," he told the woman, whispering, "Stowaway."

"It IS a good question though," Angel commented, "Indira?"

"No," Indira shook her head, "No response on any channel in any recognized language. If it comes within 10,000 kilometers of Earth, we send up missiles."

"Oh, Indira," the Doctor's face fell, reaching out to put a hand on Ayla's shoulder, not liking that, he didn't want her to learn to respond to a treat with violence, "I liked you before you said missiles. How long till the ship gets that close?"

"Six hours, nineteen minutes," Angel answered as Indira moved to answer.

"Right," he nodded, trusting her, she was spectacular with time, "Better get a shift on then! Leave it with us. Come on then, Neffy! We're going to need help."

Ayla excitedly grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him to the TARDIS, "Uncle Rory!"

Angel had to laugh at that, she certainly loved her uncle Rory.

~8~

On the African Plains, in 1902, a lone hunter sat at a small campfire in the middle of the night, eating his dinner.

"More stew?" the Doctor called as he popped up in the dark, startling the man.

"Where have you _been_, man?!" the hunter swallowed his food, looking at the Doctor as he sat down on a log to the side of him, "Seven months! You were popping out for some liquorice for Ayla! I had two very disappointed dancers on my hands! Not that I couldn't manage. Speaking of Ayla, where is my favorite little girl?"

"Right here Riddell," Angel called as she and Ayla walked up hand-in-hand.

Ayla giggled and ran over to the man, "Uncle John!" she cheered, scrambling onto his lap as the man laughed and hugged her.

The Doctor took a moment to smile at that, Ayla's family just kept growing, didn't it? Almost every friend they came across she just won the hearts of. She'd taken the idea and notion of family even further than Angel did. While Angel tended to reserve those spots in her hearts for their companions and their families, Ayla had just...well, anyone who was a friend, anyone they tended to meet more than once really, became an Aunt or an Uncle or a Cousin. It was...very in the spirit of her age, being a child, she saw friends and family everywhere. It was like how a child could go to school and come away, within the hour, having a best friend and a group of other friends. Ayla just...made family instead of friends more often than not. And they HAD run into Riddell a few times.

They'd gone to the African Plains a while ago for a campout, made smores and things, and...in his luck...attracted a lion. Luckily for them, though unluckily for the lion, Riddell had been hunting it at the time. Having seen the family there, seen Ayla, he hadn't been able to bring himself to fire at the lion in a 'kill shot' but instead fired into the air to spook it and managed to scare it away. He'd given up quite a big game for them and Ayla had latched onto the man for 'not hurting Aslan,' she really was quite fond of lions. They'd asked her why ones and she'd said because THEY were lions. She'd said that her daddy was a big old lion, he was very intimidating when he wanted to be, but could be a big softy with his 'pride' and was very protective, the king of the stars! And her mother was a very caring lioness, very regal and graceful and very determined to protect her daughter. And she liked cats and they were big cats and asked if she could get a kitty. Which had the Doctor grimacing slightly, still not a big cat person, but Angel had just said no, gently explaining that she didn't really feel comfortable having animals around.

Which the Doctor found odd given how good she'd been with so many others, like the Krafayis and the Star Whale. She'd just said that was exactly the reason. She did love animals, but she thought they ought to be free and keeping one locked up in a house or a TARDIS or training them to do things for treats was terrible. She'd likened it to him really settling down with a house and windows and doors and carpets, which he'd understood, and so had Ayla thankfully.

"I've got something for you, my dear," Riddell turned, pulling out a 'safari hat' and dropping it on her head, a bit too big for her.

"It's too big!" Ayla laughed, trying to look at her parents from under it before pushing it back a bit.

"Riddell, listen," the Doctor said as Angel moved to sit before him on the ground, her back resting against his legs, as he absently put his hands on her shoulders, "We've found...well, something."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I shan't fall for that again," he paused, looking down at Ayla, grinning excitedly up at him, fidgeting really, and smiled, knowing that if the girl was THAT excited, it had to be something good, "What is it?"

"Not even I know," Angel told him, surprising him, the man all too aware she was psychic when she'd ended up saving his life once, "Would you like to come with us and find out?"

He smirked.

~8~

Rory and Amy stood beside a ladder, holding it steady as Rory's father, Brian, stood on it, changing the bulb of the ceiling light, "I think it's the fitting," Brian remarked.

"Dad, it's not the fitting, it just needs a new bulb," Rory sighed.

"You're wobbling the ladder."

"I'm not!" he held up his hands.

"I don't want another loft incident."

Amy smirked up at him, "How's my side, Brian?"

"Perfect as ever, Amy," he smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Brian!" she shot Rory a victory smirk.

"I don't know what he said to you to make you marry him, but he's a lucky man."

Amy and Rory looked around as a wind began to blow around them, the sound of the TARDIS getting louder.

Rory shook his head, whispering to Amy, "Not here! Not now!"

"Did you leave the back door open?" Brian asked.

"What is he_ doing_?!" Rory looked at her, frantic, knowing it had to be the Doctor's doing, Angel wouldn't have done this.

"I'm going to kill him!" Amy muttered as the TARDIS materialized around them, three of them appearing within it.

"Hello!" the Doctor shouted from where he was working the controls, Angel sitting in the jump seat with Ayla in her lap, her arms around the girl as they both watched on, amused, at how he'd not noticed Brian, "You weren't busy, were you? Well, even if you were, it wasn't as interesting as this probably is. Didn't want you to miss it. Now, just a quick hop," he pulled a lever and the TARDIS headed off through time and space, heading for the ship, "Everybody grab a torch!"

He grabbed one as Amy, Rory, Nefertiti, and Riddell did the same, pausing when he reached Angel and Ayla getting up, "Not you though," he kissed Angel quickly, "You glow brightly enough, wouldn't want to blind the others."

Angel smiled softly at that and gave him another kiss in return, only for him to take a moment to deepen it as he often did whenever she tried to give him just a quick peck. She wasn't sure if she just hadn't noticed before or if this body was just more aware, but the Doctor was very sweet to her, all the time. But she assumed it must have had something to do with the ease he felt now, Kovarian and the Silence thought they were dead, no one was coming after them, River was locked away, and he was working on a way to keep things as quiet as they had been, erasing himself from time, inspired by what Oswin did to the Daleks. There was still that whole fall of the Eleventh thing, but it was quite a long way off, indefinitely if they chose it to be. For once, they had no true danger lingering around. No Bad Wolf following them, no Saxon watching them, no bees disappearing, no Gates popping up, no cracks through time to worry about, no Silence lurking in the corner. For once, everything was calm and safe.

Relatively safe.

The Doctor beamed as he pulled away, taking her hand and tugging the two of them on, past Brian, who just dropped his light bulb, and out into the dark corridor of the ship.

Ayla hesitated a moment, clutching at the cloth of her father's pant leg at the darkness beyond, she really REALLY didn't like the dark. It had always been too dark with the Silence, too...bad. She didn't like it because she always felt like...they were hiding there, in the shadows, out of sight, like they were in memory. Like they were just waiting, unseen, for the chance to grab her, even though she knew her parents had taken care of that and the Silence had NO idea they were alive.

She still didn't like the dark...

But luckily, something else pulled her attention as her father flashed a light around, "Charlotte!" Ayla called, dashing over, and pulling the Doctor with her, to a spider crawling on a web in the corner.

"Spiders," he nodded, realizing Ayla was talking about the last bedtime story he'd read her, "Don't normally get spiders in space."

The others stepped out and looked around.

"Uncle Rory!" Ayla cheered, turning around and running for her uncle, she hadn't seen him standing on the other side of the ladder but she saw him now and he was FAR more exciting than any old spider. And it was her uncle Rory! He had protected her even before she'd been born! If anyone could keep her safe in the dark besides her parents, it was him!

"Ayla," he laughed, scooping her up and hugging her, "How's my special girl?"

Amy had to smile at that, he was so good with children.

"Uncle?" Brian stepped out, stopping short more so at that than the spaceship he was standing in. As far as he knew, he only had _one_ child, Amy was an only child as well...

Before Rory could explain that it was an affectionate title, not entirely off as he _did_ see Angel as a sister, the Doctor shouted, "Don't move!" he strode over to Brian, glaring as he stepped between him and Rory-who-was-holding-his-daughter, suspicious of the man, as he always was whenever someone new was introduced to his daughter, "D'you really think I'm that stupid I wouldn't notice? How did you get aboard? Transmat? Who sent you?!"

"Calm down my love," Angel walked over, linking her arm with his, recognizing the man from the wedding, Rory had been THRILLED she was there to introduce her to his own family, "That's Rory's father."

The Doctor turned to Rory, "Well, frankly, that's outrageous."

"What?" Rory stared at him, setting Ayla down.

"You think you can bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a taxi service, you know!"

"_You_ materialized around _us_!"

"Oh," he blinked, looking at Angel, "Why didn't you warn me?" he knew she knew, he'd seen her with a small smirk on her face as she graciously let him pilot this time.

"Ayla wanted to see her granddad," she shrugged simply. She _did_ know he'd get the landing wrong and end up with Brian, but...Ayla hadn't really met the man yet and she knew from stories SHE had told the girl that the man existed. It wasn't right that she met her Granddad Wilf and others but not Brian.

"Well," the Doctor nodded, smiling, if Ayla wanted it, "That's fine then. Hello, Brian, how are you?" he turned and shook the man's hand, recognizing him now, "Welcome, welcome!"

"Nice to see you again Brian," Angel stepped forward to hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Brian just stared at her, he'd never met the girl before he was sure.

"I'm Angel," she added, seeing and sensing his confusion.

"No you're not," he frowned. He'd met that Angel girl at Rory's wedding, his best friend he'd called her, from school or something, she had black hair and grey eyes and she was...a bit younger than this woman.

"Sorry," she winced, realizing that he hadn't met her again since she'd regenerated, "New face."

"New what?"

Before she could answer, Ayla darted forward, "Granddad!" and launched herself at him, the man barely having a chance to catch her as she hugged him tightly, stunning him all the more.

"What?!" he shook his head. So, _so_ confused, Rory didn't have a child that he was aware of!

Amy nudged Rory, "Tell him something, quick," she hissed.

"Yes, thank you," he rolled his eyes, heading over to his father, who was staring at the little girl with wide eyes, then Rory and Amy, even more confused as to whether the girl was theirs and if so, why he'd never met her.

The Doctor, on the other hand, turned around and smiled at them all, "This is the gang. I've got a gang, yes!"

Angel laughed, "Haven't had that since the Krillitanes eh?" she smiled.

"Ooh," he grimaced, "Nasty chips," before he smiled, "We should get some regular chips after this. Fish 'n' chips, how's that sound?"

"Sounds lovely, but we need to sort this out first," she reminded him.

"Right then, come on everyone!" he took her hand and they headed off down the hall, trusting Rory and Brian to bring Ayla with them, knowing Rory would protect the girl with his life if need be.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on," Brian turned to Rory, the girl still clinging to him as he absently patted her back, unsure what else to do.

"Ayla," Rory gently pried the girl out of her 'granddad's' arms, "Why don't you go help your mummy keep your dad out of trouble."

"Ok," Ayla dashed off to Angel, taking her hand and walking on.

Rory sighed, turning to his father, "You know when Amy and I first got married and we went travelling?"

"To Thailand," Brian nodded, seeming a little relieved...and even disappointed...that the cute little girl wasn't his son's.

"More the entirety of space and time. In that police box."

Brian looked behind him at the blue box, his eyes wide.

"And Ayla," Rory continued, pulling the man's attention back, "She's Angel's daughter. You remember Angel from my wedding yeah?" he nodded, "We're really close, she's almost like a sister to me so I became Ayla's unofficial uncle, makes you her granddad."

Brian nodded along with that, following.

"Well, um, she and the Doctor are aliens, they can change their faces."

"Aliens?" Brian blinked, starting to feel overwhelmed now.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "But one of the good ones."

Brian had just opened his mouth to ask Rory to explain it again...when a loud thudding sounded, shaking the ship. Rory grabbed his arm and they hurried to catch up to the others.

"Alright, where are we, and what is that noise?" Amy gasped, turning to the Time Lords, "And hello! Ten months!"

"Orbiting Earth," the Doctor explained, "Well, I _say_ orbiting, more like pre-crashing on a spaceship, don't know, and hello, Pond," he hugged Amy, "Ten months? Time flies. Never really understood that phrase."

"The TARDIS," Angel said simply, making him look over at her with a confused glance, she laughed, "Time literally flying."

He chuckled at that, winding his arm around her shoulder to kiss her temple, she was so clever like that, "This is Neffy, this is Riddell," he gestured to the two others following Amy, "They're with us."

"With you?" Amy frowned, feeling a bit...hurt at the thought that... "They're with you, are they the new us? Is _that_ why we haven't seen you?"

"No, they're just people. They're not Ponds! I thought we might need a gang."

Before he could elaborate, a grinding noise began to sound as a lift before them reached their level, "It's coming down," he commented.

"What is it?"

"No idea," the Doctor said, quickly putting a finger to Angel's mouth as she opened it to tell them what she sensed within, he wanted it to be a surprise. Ayla squealed excitedly, rushing around her mother to grip her father's hand, fidgeting, wanting to see.

The doors opened and a bright light blared through, a roaring noise sounded and two large animals were visible.

"Not possible!" Brian gasped.

"Run!" the Doctor called to the others, who took off, except for the Time Lords.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, stopping when she saw that.

"I know!"

"Dinosaurs!" Ayla cheered, squeezing his hand, jumping up and down now, dinosaurs were SO cool!

"On a spaceship!" the Doctor agreed, squeezing her hand back as two ankylosaurus stepped out, roaring.

Angel laughed and pulled the Doctor and Ayla away, running with Amy back to the others, down the corridor, Riddell in the front with his gun out.

"In here!" Nefertiti called, leading them into a small niche to the side. The Doctor slid to a stop, putting a finger on his lips, Ayla quickly doing the same as the dinosaurs roared and stomped closer.

"I could take one of them," Riddell whispered, pulling out a knife, "Short blow, up into the throat."

"But they're dinosaurs!" Ayla frowned.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded, "We've just found dinosaurs, in space. We need to preserve them."

"And who's going to preserve us?" Riddell hissed.

"Well I've done a fairly good job preserving him," Angel nodded at the Doctor, "And no one and nothing is going to harm my daughter," she added, making the Doctor smile, motherhood really DID become her.

He felt his hearts clench painfully though as his dream came back to him yet again, Angela was...so dedicated to her daughter, like he knew Angel was and...it hurt him now to see that. The dream had reminded him of something, Angel had given birth to Ayla, the last Angel, and...she hadn't gotten to see her daughter returned. Her last self had lost her daughter and this new person had gotten her back. It...shattered his hearts to know that the last Angel had died with only the vague hope that she might live on to find their daughter, with hope that Ayla would be found but...knowing SHE wouldn't be the one to find her, to have her daughter back in her arms once more.

He looked at them now though, at his girls, Angel standing there with her arms locked around Ayla, their typical stance, Ayla's hands clinging to Angel's arms as she tried to peek out at the dinosaurs, and he couldn't help but smile at that again. They were happy now. Angel...she'd always had a different outlook on regeneration than he did. He'd always fought against them really, not wanting to go, not wanting to give up, not wanting to admit he'd been beaten, any number of reasons. He didn't want new men to take his place and be with the people he loved, until he'd forgotten Angel and realized...that was the only way to keep her happy, to not fight against it. Angel had been sound in theory when she'd tried to work out what had happened with his amnesia, it WAS possible for his mind to change things as he regenerated, and he REFUSED to let that become a reality again, he refused to let himself ever forget her willingly.

He would be a different man, yes, but he could be content in the knowledge that Angel loved HIM, Angel loved all of him, every him. She loved them all separately and in different ways and...she wouldn't love the next him any more or any less than she did the present him or the past hims. Well, that wasn't quite true, he grew more and more in love with her with each passing moment and he knew she felt the same. But...she would be happy, and that was all that mattered to him. And she was happy now, because she didn't see it as her last self not getting their daughter back, dying with the memory that Ayla had been ripped from HER arms, she saw it as...Ayla was back, simple as that. Her last self had lost her, this self had found her, and this self and all future selves would keep her safe and know that their daughter was back with them, that they were a family again.

Amy made a hush noise that reminded him the others were still talking and whisper-hissing while his mind had drifted, though they all fell quiet now, remaining still and silent as the dinosaurs continued on, their tails swinging merrily, knocking some loose tiles off the walls as their thuds shook the floor.

"Ok, so, how?" Rory asked, "And whose ship?"

~8~

The Doctor stood on a screen, a security footage playing, intruders had been detected.

"There's so much to discover," he beamed, "Think how much wiser we'll be by the end of all this."

~8~

"Sorry," Brian shook his head, "Sorry. Are you saying _dinosaurs_ are flying a spaceship?"

Ayla giggled at the notion, "That's silly Granddad."

"Brian, please!" the Doctor agreed, "That would be ridiculous. They're probably just passengers. Did I mention missiles?"

"Missiles?!" Brian gaped.

"Which you probably shouldn't have mentioned love," Angel told the Doctor before turning to Brian, "We didn't want to worry you."

"Anyway, six hours is a lifetime..." the Doctor tried to add, "Not literally a lifetime, that's what we're trying to avoid. And we're all really clever! Let's see what we can find out. Come on."

He took Ayla's hand and headed down the hall, spotting a room filled with vegetation, covered in spider webs, with banks of computer equipment in the back. He grinned, dashing in and pulling the webs off the screen, "Eugh!" he wiped his hand off on Brian's clothes.

"Daddy!" Ayla giggled, "That's rude."

"Sorry sweetheart," he smiled at her, tapping her nose, making her crinkle it. She most certainly was her mother's daughter.

"I'm sorry about him Brian," Angel moved over to the man, helping to take the webs off him, smiling when she saw a small spider on her hand and turned, holding it up to a higher web for it to crawl onto, "The ruder and less considerate he gets, the more excited he is."

"I'm not THAT rude!" the Doctor insisted, racing over to her and winding his arms around her waist from behind, spinning her around just as she had moved to turn back around, making her laugh.

"Brian's jacket, just a moment ago," she reminded him.

He set her down and turned her in his arms to face him, his arms locking around her, "But that was _Brian_," he told her, leaning in to tap his nose to her, "I'm never rude to you or Ayla."

"You shouldn't be rude to _anyone_," she told him, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek, "We're no different than anyone else."

"You are SO different," he whispered, looking at her softly, "You're the most important things in my life."

"And Brian is important to Rory, who's important to me," she added, not about to let him distract her with his really very sweet and remarkably distracting words.

He just chuckled, "You're not going to come up with an excuse for every single person on Earth are you?"

"I just might if you keep being rude," she laughed.

He kissed her forehead, knowing she really _would_ come up with some sort of method to that if given enough time. She'd work out how some man working a minimum wage job in a fast food restaurant in America was Amy's cousin's best friend's roommate's dog walker's uncle's third cousin's student or something like that.

'_I really would,_' she warned him in his mind, '_Play nice._'

'_I'm always nice,_' he countered.

'_Says the man on the naughty list,_' she smirked.

'_Well,_' he had to admit she'd caught him there, '_You're nice enough for the both of us,_' and, before she could counter once more, he leaned in and really kissed her, thoroughly distracting her this time.

"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" Amy asked with a small smile, when they pulled away, resting their foreheads to each other. She had her arms crossed as she watched them, but she wasn't annoyed or irritated. Having seen how sad Angel had been for so long...she was all too happy to give the Time Lords any sort of moment she could for them to cherish.

"3,571," Angel answered promptly, till they stared at her, "At a guess."

"Brilliant," the Doctor smiled, turning to flash the sonic on the computer, turning it on. He walked over to it, Rory, Brian, and Angel with him as Ayla wandered to nearby flowers and began to look at them, Amy keeping an eye on the girl "Oh, well done, whoever you are. Looking for engines..." the screen changed, "Thank you, computer. Look at that, different sections have different engines, but these look like the primary clusters. Where are we now, computer? We need to get down to these engines..." he touched the screen and the four of them were teleported out.

"What happened?" Nefertiti blinked at their sudden vanishing act.

"Oh, great!" Amy grumbled as Ayla giggled.

Ayla shook her head, "Daddy wandered off."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. He ALWAYS wanders off."

~8~

The small group looked around at the beach they were now standing up, the ocean stretched out before them under a dreary overcast sky.

"...and find out how..." the Doctor finished, trailing off as he saw where they were was not where they had been moments ago.

"What?" Rory gaped.

"We're outside," Brian mumbled, "We're on a beach."

"No, I don't think we are," Angel countered with a frown as she looked around, she couldn't help but feel like they were still in the ship.

The Doctor worked it out, "Teleport! Oh, I hate teleports. Must have activated on my voice."

"Ah, yes, well, thank you, Arthur C. Clarke!" Brian snapped, "Teleport, obviously, I mean, we're on a spaceship, with dinosaurs, why _wouldn't_ there be a teleport? In fact why don't we just teleport now?!" and with that, he stormed off.

Angel watched him go, concerned, and turned to Rory, "Rory is he ok?"

"He hates travelling," Rory explained, "Makes him anxious. He only used to go to work at the hospital before he retired. Now he just goes to the paper shop and golf."

"What did you bring him for?" the Doctor complained.

"I didn't! Why can't _you_ just phone ahead like any normal person?"

"Can somebody tell me where we are, now?" Brain asked, coming back over, trying to be calmer, trying to work out what exactly was going on.

The Doctor moved to stick his tongue out but Angel just put a hand over his mouth, "We're still on the ship," she told him, laughing when he grinned and kissed her palm as he pulled her and away.

A large bird flying above them suddenly screeched, making Brian look up, "Is that a kestrel?"

"I do hope so," the Doctor said, before turning to Angel, "The ship you said?" she nodded, "Why don't you teleport us back to Ayla and the others?"

She hesitated, wanting desperately to do that, really NOT liking leaving Ayla anywhere they weren't, even though she trusted Amy and Riddell to protect her, but...she glanced around, "I don't think I should," she admitted, leaning forward to speak quietly, wanting Rory to be aware of it as well, "I get the feeling we're being watched."

The Doctor nodded, growing a little more serious at that, it was best not to expose their secret weapons if someone was observing them. But he didn't like how it meant Ayla and Amy were off somewhere else and they were trapped on the beach somewhere in the ship. He had a feeling Ayla would be alright, Angel wouldn't have hesitated to get back to their daughter no matter who was watching if she felt, for even a moment, Ayla was in true danger. So that calmed him, if just for the moment, that their daughter would be ok till they could get to her.

But to get to her they had to work out where they were and where she was and what path to take, they needed a map of some kind. He trusted Angel to lead them right to Ayla, but to do that she'd have to focus on that a bit more, and he didn't want her to focus so much on that that she missed if the others or they themselves were in trouble. A map would be best, that way Angel would be undistracted.

Which, sadly, also meant he should do his best not to distract her either...oh the challenges life brought.

"The beach is humming," Rory called, having knelt down to touch the sand.

"Is it?" he felt the ground too, "Oh, yes!" before standing and brushing his hands off, "Right, well, don't just stand there, you two, dig!" he took Angel's hand and led her off, "We're going to look at rocks. Love a rock."

"Dig with what?" Rory called after him.

The Doctor just held up his hands in question but kept walking.

Brian, though, pulled a collapsible trowel from his pocket, "Ah! Well!" and got to work digging.

Rory blinked and stared at him, "Did you just have that on you?"

"Of course! What sort of a man doesn't carry a trowel? Put it on your Christmas list."

Rory sighed and squatted down, "Dad, I'm 31. I don't have a Christmas list anymore."

The Doctor spun around and threw his arms out, shouting, "I do!"

Rory gave him a thumbs-up as Angel shook her head and pulled the Doctor on. He knew that Ayla, bless that girl, didn't have a Christmas list, unlike almost every other child on the planet. He'd asked Angel once why that was, when he'd tried to think of what to get Ayla for next Christmas, Angel had just smiled and said that Ayla told them she didn't need one. She had everything she wanted, her parents, her family, the TARDIS, and that was all she needed to be happy.

He really loved that little girl, that she was so content to just be with her family for Christmas, that that was all she needed to have a happy one. And he promised himself, for as long as he was around, he'd make sure that Ayla had a very happy Christmas each time.

"There's a floor under this beach!" Brian shouted, hitting metal under the sand, pulling Rory's attention back.

~8~

The screen showed Rory rushing towards the Doctor and Angel, a man lying on a bed of a cannibalized room, watching them, "Doctor! Doctor!" Rory was shouting, "Angel!"

"Did you hear that?" the man wheezed, "Did you hear what he called him? Doctor! After all this time!" he glanced over at two dark shadows in the corner, "Bring them to me."

There was a sound of thumps as the two somethings left the room.

~8~

"Aunt Amy?" Ayla asked as she walked with Amy, Nefertiti, and Riddell down the hall, holding her aunt's hand as Amy insisted she do.

"Yes?" Amy glanced down at her.

"Where did mummy and daddy go?"

Amy sighed, "No idea, but we'll find them," she squeezed the girl's hand.

"There are clearly more than just two of those creatures," Riddell commented, looking around as he sipped something from a flask.

"Hey, put that away," Amy slapped his arm, "There are children present and I need you sober."

"It's medicinal. And I don't take orders from females."

"Then learn," Nefertiti glared at him, "Any man who speaks to me that way, I execute."

Riddell grinned, "You're very welcome to try."

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Amy turned to the queen.

"Lady of the Two Lands, wife of the Great King Amenhotep, Queen Nefertiti of Egypt."

"I'll be damned..." Riddell breathed, staring at her, wide eyed.

"Oh, my God!" Amy exclaimed, "Queen Nefertiti! I learned all about you at school. You're awesome! Big fan, high-five!" she held up her hand but Nefertiti stared at her, "Yeah, bit behind on that. You're_ really_ famous."

"Shh! Listen."

They quieted, hearing a loud, rumbling snort.

Riddell lowered his torch to show a sleeping T-Rex on the ground just in front of them.

"Ok," Amy quickly moved Ayla behind her, "At a guess, T-Rex. Not yet full size. We're in the middle of a dinosaur nest."

"That's very bad," Ayla frowned, peeking out at the dinosaur from around Amy's legs, "Mummies don't like it when you sneak up on their babies."

"Exactly," Amy murmured, eyeing the dino.

"I propose a retreat," Riddell started heading back the way they'd come...till they heard more dinosaurs, "Or perhaps forwards."

"Agreed," Amy nodded, "Just don't wake the baby."

They made their way forward, Amy scooping Ayla into her arms, the girl's legs being too small to climb over the dinosaur. They carefully moved, Riddell stepping over the neck of the T-Rex, accidently stepping on a piece of paper on the other side, making it rustle.

The T-Rex snorted in its sleep...but remained asleep.

Riddell sighed and pulled his leg over, almost falling over before he regained his balance, grinning smugly at the women. Nefertiti just shook her head at him and turned to lead the way out.

"Who are you, anyway?" Amy looked at Riddell.

"That's Uncle John," Ayla told her, still in Amy's arms.

"John Riddell," he introduced, "Big game hunter on the African Plains. I'm sure you've heard of me too."

"No," Amy shook her head.

"You clearly have some alarming gaps in your education."

"Or men who hunt defenseless creatures just don't impact on history. Face it, she's way cooler than you," Amy poked Ayla in the stomach as the girl giggled behind her hand.

"And you, Amy?" Nefertiti looked over at her, "Are you also a queen?"

Amy grinned, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Is mummy a queen?" Ayla looekd up at her.

"Queen of the Universe," Amy nodded, "Which makes YOU," she nuzzled the side of the girl's head playfully, "A princess," which made Ayla beam to hear.

Amy had to laugh at that, they had a few pictures that Angel had take of Ayla and the Doctor having tea parties, Ayla dressed as a little princess. At first she had thought it odd that Ayla would dress like that, she didn't seem the sort to want to be a princess, to be 'better than anyone else' or anything. Angel had just revealed that Ayla liked dressing up like it because...princesses could be queens, and queens could help their people more than anyone. THAT made much more sense to her given what Ayla was like, of course the daughter of the Angel would think of using the title of 'princess' to help others and not as an actual title and right.

~8~

The Doctor stood before a computer in the middle of the rocks that Angel had led him too, having pulled up the engine readings, "You were right dear," he grinned at Angel, before turning to Rory and Brian, pointing at the readings, "See! Metal floor, screens in rocks. It was just a short-range teleport. We're still on the ship."

"No," Brian frowned, "We're outside, on a beach."

"No, it's part of the ship, dad," Rory sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, it is quite ridiculous, also brilliant," the Doctor cut in, "Ayla should really be here to see this," he looked at Angel, "We can bring her later," he determined, before turning back to the humans, "That's why the system teleported us here, I wanted the engines," he turned and opened his arms, "This is the engine room! Hydro-generators."

Brian just stared at him a moment before turning to his son, "I have literally no idea what he's saying."

"Nor do I half the time," Angel admitted, "But I _did_ catch that bit," she looked at the Doctor, "It's a spaceship powered by water, by the waves."

The Doctor moved to put his arms over Brian and Rory's shoulders, "Fabulously impossible! Oh, think of the things we could learn from this ship if we manage to stop it being blown to pieces."

"Plus, not dying," Rory added.

"Bad news is, can't shut the wave systems down in time. Takes..." he looked up.

"Too long," Angel answered.

Rory looked at the screen again, thoughtful, "If these are the engines, there must be a control room."

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded, "That's what we need to find," he stepped past them and over to Angel, winding an arm around her waist, "Which is a good thing we have you dear."

She smiled, "Walking GPS eh?" she joked about how she always seemed to know which way to go when the occasion called for it, finding a room seemed to require less focus than finding a person, a person was always moving, a room stayed the same...for the most part.

He laughed, "Now, what do we do about the things that aren't kestrels?"

The men slowly turned to see the creatures screeching and flying closer, most certainly not birds.

Brian gaped, "Oh, my Lord. Are those pterodactyls?"

"Yes," Angel nodded.

"On any other occasion, I'd be thrilled," the Doctor admitted, actually growing serious, seeing that his _Mate_ was standing on the beach with him, "My Mate exposed on a beach, less than thrilled."

Angel blinked, "We should go, now!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him on, Rory and Brian running with them towards the cliff face.

A/N: Poor Doctor, dealing with Neffy. I really wanted him to have an almost physical reaction to the events of the last two series, like how Angel kept flinching away from him after he remembered. I think it's sort of like...he feels like he betrayed his Mate and so his body is reminding/warning him of it whenever he's in a similar situation with other women :( I'm torn between feeling bad and being amused and touched by his reactions...but...I can also say it'll mean a serious FLUFF moment in the end ;)

I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter ^-^ Sorry if it was a little confusing at first, I didn't want to come right out and say 'it's a nightmare!' at the start, but I'm glad it was resolved and revealed for the most part by the end :) A few of you worked it out about the theme for the original chapters, yup, they'll be the Doctor's nightmares. Despite getting Ayla back and Angel understanding about the amnesia/forgiving him the hurt he caused her...HE won't be able to let it go as easily what he did to her :( And with all he's seen and lost and suffered...all I can say is that...the last chapter isn't even the worst one yet }:)

And you guys! We've hit the first sneak peek! Yay! You all rock! :)

~8~

"I see keep-out signs as suggestions more than actual orders," the Doctor waved behind him, "Like dry clean only."

"Come on Uncle Rory," Ayla ran back to grab Rory's hand, tugging him on. Rory laughed, scooping Ayla up and moving her to his back in one fell swoop, giving her a piggyback ride into town. She giggled cheerfully, lightly nudging his sides with her little cowboy boots, "Giddyup!"

He let out a bellowing laugh and mock-neighed, making a snorting horse noise as he trotted a bit, bobbing Ayla up and down as though riding a horse, making Amy smile and shake her head as she stepped over the line as well, following the others down the street.

~8~

Awww :) I really wanted a cute Rory-the-Uncle scene ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Nope, Angel didn't actually forget, and yup, it was a big old nightmare :) Lol, sorry if I gave you a heart attack ;) River will be...more decent than we've seen her in a while, being so near the Library in TATM, but there'll still be some harsh moments, but the Doctor won't stand for those ;) As for Amy and Rory...I think they sort of have to go :( I have it in my Sneak Peeks that they do end up being taken by the Weeping Angel, I think, in order for the Doctor to be on the cloud and meet Clara, they had to devastate him more than simply saying they were staying on Earth :(

I think it'll take the Doctor a long time to talk about the guilt/nightmares, he sort of hinted that he felt like Angel was letting him off too easily near the end of AFA, he might just keep quiet about them for a reason we'll find out in this series ;)

I wanted to write is as sort of look into the Doctor's subconscious, his fears and the realities of how close he came to losing Angel really getting to him. The nightmare-chapters will all have a common theme, sort of like 'what-if' moments and others where his fears just go completely mad. The last chapter was more of a...what if Angel couldn't bear the kiss and left (while not being a Ganger), because that was probably a key turning point moment where she could have walked away and no one would question it, but she stayed. So the last chapter was a look at what would have happened if she'd left and had Ayla at that point :)

Lol, the Dream Lord himself probably won't be popping up, but I think the nightmares will be a sort of 'his revenge' sort of thing, I term the Dream Lord as being equal to the Doctor's subconscious :)

Yup, Ayla is very much older than she appears ;) We'll find out exactly how old and what the aging process is for Time Lords in the Snowmen :)

It's ok :) I can say that the chapters like the last one will pop up in between episodes, and will be mostly stand-alone chapters that tie in to the theme of the Doctor's nightmares :) It'll be a mix of events from the past/key moments where Angel was very hurt being warped, possibly events from the future with slight changes, and twists on events that don't seem likely to have happened but, being a nightmare, are playing out :) We'll have to wait and see specifically what's coming though :) But...I can say, there's one particular dream that might just shock 11 after he's had it }:)

Mhmm, the whole time it was always going to be a nightmare, Angel forgetting him ;) And thanks! There's MUCH more of the Doctor's guilt to come. He has...a lot of events that he's regretted letting Angel come to harm in to work out ;)

I agree, the Doctor's made up for what he did to Angel by suffering those moments thinking Angel had really died and agreeing to live to find Ayla, at least to me :) But, the Doctor always struck me as having a 'hero complex' and the guilt of everything will just eat away at him for all the times he couldn't 'save' Angel :( Most of them will be dreams/nightmares.

Lol, I don't think I'm quite on that level as a Moffat 2.0, I'm definitely not that good, probably won't ever be, but thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter :)

I tend to just call the Jones/Smith/Harknesses as one lump 'the family' lol :) I'm hoping the rest of the original chapters will make more sense now that people can go into them knowing it's likely just a nightmare and be prepared for anything that doesn't make sense :) I'm not sure if it's the Dream Lord exactly, I sort of term him as being equal to the Doctor's subconscious and THAT will really be a big part of his guilt and nightmares :)

I agree, the Doctor from the last chapter would have stopped at nothing to get Angel back and find a way to reverse what happened, but his own mind was just making it all seem hopeless and showing him how lost Angel truly was to him :( But thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :)

Lol, that would have been awesome if Clara appeared, but without Angel there and him coming to find her just after the 'Wedding' we might not have even got Clara :( Yup, the last chapter was a 'what if' sort of thing where, Angel wasn't a Ganger and left after the kiss, like she was more affected by River and didn't go with Amy :) I don't think there was a bigger affect in that, the plot sort of played out the same with Amy not being pregnant but then, instead of in AFA, made to be pregnant :)

Thanks! I'm glad you stumbled upon them too and are enjoying them :)

I hope you get your Loki birthday! ;)

Lol, I thought the videos were great :) I tried uploading videos to tumblr last week but the video thing wasn't letting me post them :( I'm going to try again this weekend and add the videos too :) I agree, I thought the first video was the better one, mostly because I loved the Master being in it, he definitely counters/opposes the Doctor enough where I could see him as that :) Lol, I might try my hand at the song as a Christmas gift, I just have to get through Angel's 11th first ;) There's only once scene I really need to find from other sources to be able to really get to work on it, but I can't seem to find a movie/show that has it, so the search continues lol :)

I can say it's not the TARDIS doing it to him, nope, just him ;)


	8. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Ships

Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Ships

Amy, Ayla, Nefertiti, and Riddell walked through another dark corridor, Amy and Nefertiti ahead, while Ayla walked between them and Riddell, the man frowned, seeing the little girl was tense, "What's wrong cub?" he asked her, stepping up beside her, he'd taken to calling her 'cub' in secret ever since he'd overheard her telling her parents they were lions.

Ayla looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes, "It's dark," she whispered.

He stopped, glancing at Amy and Nefertiti as they walked on, slow enough where he knew he could easily catch up with them, and knelt down before the girl, taking her hands, "Are you, my brave girl, frightened of the dark?"

She nodded, sniffling, squeezing his hands and he could feel her shaking a little, "I don't like it," she told him, "You can't see what's hiding in the dark."

He gave her a fond smiled, "Well, then it's a good thing your Uncle John is here eh?" he gave her a charming grin, wiggling her hands a bit, "I've faced scarier things than the dark," he leaned in to whisper, "Like your mum."

Ayla gave a small laugh, "Mummy isn't scary."

He whistled, "Not to YOU, she terrifies me though."

And she did, even though she hadn't done anything to make him scared. But he saw it often enough in the animals he hunted, especially the females, especially the ones with young, they were...fearsome creatures. Mothers in general were...utterly the most terrifying beings in the Universe. They were so paradoxical. They were the kindest, most loving women ever, caring for their young, raising them, cherishing them...but threaten their young...and they transformed into the most frightening figures ever. He...hadn't seen it in Angel, he doubted the woman could ever truly be frightening, she really was kind and she'd faced quite a few scares when he'd been around them, and never got to that point. But...he knew it was there, the potential. He'd learned that, often, the most docile and tender mothers were the ones to stay_ far_ away from when they were defending their offspring.

"Why?" Ayla frowned, not liking the idea of someone being scared of her mummy, her FATHER though...she knew a lot of people were scared of him. She didn't know why, he was silly.

"Because she loves you very much," he told her, "Like your dad. And...like me," he nodded, "I love you too cub," he smiled again, "And that's why you've got nothing to worry about, 'cos me, and everyone else who loves you, like Ginger over there," he jerked his head towards Amy and Nefertiti now a short distance away, "Will always protect you."

Ayla looked at him, "You won't let the shadows get me?"

"Not a single one," he promised, giving her a wink, "Now," he reached out and scooped her into his one arm, his gun held firmly in his other hand, smiling as he heard her squeal and giggle at the sudden move, knowing she'd feel better being carried and in someone's arms in the dark hallways, "Now you get to see how strong your Uncle John is!" he cheered, bouncing her in his arm a moment, seeing her smile, before he headed off after the girls.

~8~

"Where?" Brian shouted to the Time Lords as he followed them across the beach, he had no idea where they were headed but Rory and the Doctor had just taken off after Angel, following the girl as though she knew where she was going.

"Definitely away from them!" the Doctor called over his shoulder.

"_That's_ the plan?!" Rory scoffed.

"That's the plan!" he agreed, "Amendments welcome! Move away from the pterodactyls!"

Rory glanced over his shoulder to see the pterodactyls seemed to have started to circle them and were getting closer, screeching as they started to head right for them, "I think they might be noticing!"

"Amended plan, run!" the Doctor squeezed Angel's hand, rushing ahead to take the lead, needing to get her out of there.

He could feel his hearts pounding, his mind frantically racing to try and find somewhere safe to get them. It was almost worse than the Mating instinct when he was separated from her and she was in danger, because then he'd simply imagine so many terrible things that might be happening to her. But now...now he could SEE it, now he was aware, and now he had the chance to prove himself and protect her, get her out of there. And, after the dreams he'd been having, he'd vowed to _never_ ever let anything hurt Angel again, not that he hadn't already promised and been determined to keep it, he just...he had to get her out!

"Can't we just teleport or something?" Rory called as they ran faster.

"No, local teleport's burned out on arrival."

"What about Angel?"

"It's not safe," she told him, before looking over at the cliff face, pointing, "There!" she shouted, "Go there!"

The Doctor looked over, able to make out an opening in the cliffs, "Brilliant!" he cheered, managing to tug her closer to kiss her hand as they ran.

Rory looked back to see his father lagging, "Come on, run!"

"I'm trying!" Brian strained, he wasn't exactly used to running so much, he hadn't in ages. He preferred leisurely paces and taking his time.

They had _just_ reached the rocks around the cave when one of the pterodactyls dove for Rory, only for the man to be pulled forward by Angel, who had sensed the attack, right into the cave with the others.

Rory panted, leaning against the wall, all of them trying to catch their breath after that run, even the Time Lords...though it seemed they'd have a bit more breath to need to catch as the Doctor was currently kissing Angel off to the side, probably in thanks or joy that they were all ok again. He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care, he just smiled seeing Angel pull away with a light blush and a wide, utterly happy grin as she looked at the Doctor. He hadn't seen her be that truly happy till very recently, well, recently for HIM at least, Angel had called him periodically as she travelled, apparently a decade or two had gone by for the Time Lords where it had only been months for them. But still, she was happy and that really meant the world to him.

He'd always felt close to Angel, more than the Doctor, and that was expected, she was like him when they'd first met, quiet, shy, trying to do good, feeling not quite...adequate compared to their significant other. Both had had other people threatening their relationship with said other, even if the Doctor hadn't actively been as threatening as River was. Both had bonded, she'd talked to him, shared secrets with him, taught him so much and just...had the most unshakable faith in him that it just touched him. He'd never had siblings and he imagined, if he did, he'd really want a sister like Angel, he'd always felt SO protective of her, finding out that the Doctor was the cause of her past sadness has eaten him up inside, made him very angry with the Time Lord for not noticing, and he'd truly hurt for Angel to see her so sad.

But not anymore, because Angel was happy again. She really was, she was happy and laughing and smiling and she just...exuded joy. Granted, he hadn't met the Angel from before the Doctor forgot her, according to Jack there had been an _obvious_ difference between that Angel and the one who came to help Torchwood with the Miracle, ALL of them had been able to tell something was wrong. And even though he hadn't met that Angel, he KNEW, he just knew that this Angel, the way she was, how happy she was, was the Angel she was always meant to be. And to know that the Doctor was making her even more happy than he'd made her sad, tenfold really, it just...it made up for it in his mind. He'd always be a little...mistrustful of the Doctor when it came to Angel's hearts, he'd broken them once already, a 'fool me once, shame on you' sort of thing, but...he felt he could honestly say the man had come a LONG way in gaining back the trust he'd told the man he'd lost before Berlin. Because he could see it, Angel was genuinely happy now, with the Doctor and her daughter and the TARDIS and her family, just...with her life, and that meant so much to him to see.

"Are you alright?" Brian looked at his son, cutting off his thoughts, reminding him of the danger they'd just escaped.

Rory nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, Angel's here after all," he winked at Angel who smiled in return as she turned to them, the Doctor winding his arm around her shoulders, her leaning into his embrace, "She takes care of all of us you know."

"Thanks Rory," Angel smiled at him.

Rory shrugged and turned to the Doctor, "What do we do now? There's no way back out there."

"Through the cave, come on," the Doctor nodded, heading into the caves, about to turn left.

"This way my love," Angel took his hand and pulled him to the right.

"Ah, yes," he entwined their fingers, "Thanks dear," and kissed her temple as she led them on, only for a thumping noise to sound before them, "That suggestion…" he glanced back at the men, "Was a work in progress."

"We're trapped!" Brian exclaimed, realizing that the thumping was likely a dinosaur heading for them, about to corner them.

"Yes, thanks for spelling it out."

"Doctor, Angel, whatever's down there is coming this way," Rory frowned.

The Doctor shook his head, "Spelling it out is hereditary, wonderful!"

Angel just smiled and tugged on his bowtie, "As is a love of bowties, it seems."

He had to smile at that, Ayla _was_ rather fond of her bowtie necklace, she'd even started to use little bowties as hair bows for her pigtails. He _really_ loved that about his daughter, that she had cherished a gift he'd given her so much that, even now, she still enjoyed them. She really thought bowties were cool, which meant, in his mind, that she thought HE was cool. And that...felt magnificent.

He blinked a moment, something Angel had said during one of their earlier adventures, all the way back when he'd first found her...when Rose had tried to save her father, at that wedding, that Sarah woman. Sarah had remarked that they didn't know what the baby was, boy or girl, and Angel...his mouth dropped open. She'd said to buy a bow, and HE'D asked bowtie or hair bow, and she'd just asked if it mattered. _Ayla_ wore bowties AS hair bows. He blinked and looked at Angel, stunned, had she known, even back then that they'd have a daughter?! No, no, that...that was truly impossible. Wasn't it?

It was, yes, it was...just a coincidence yes.

Right?

"That sound's getting nearer!" Brian called again.

The Time Lords looked over to see two large yellow robots appear before them, "We're very cross with you!" one of the robots pointed at them.

'_Dear?_' the Doctor looked at Angel, a bit confused as to why she'd led them_ towards_ the robots.

'_They would have tracked us down,_' she explained, '_I'd rather them find US than our daughter._'

He nodded, squeezing her hand, that...made perfect sense.

~8~

Amy, Nefertiti, and Riddell, with Ayla still in his arms, stepped into another vegetated room, a computer bank in the center of it.

"Bit of weed killer wouldn't go amiss in here," Amy remarked as Ayla tilted her head at the computer and squirmed a little till Riddell set her down, Amy watching as the girl made her way to the computer.

"Whoever was running this vessel left in a hurry," Riddell remarked, glancing around the room as Amy followed Ayla.

"Maybe a plague came and took them," Nefertiti suggested.

"No," he shook his head, "There'd be corpses and bones."

"Unless the animals ate them."

"Whoa," Amy covered Ayla's ears gently even as the girl kept staring at the monitor, looking back over her shoulder at them, "Chuckle Brothers, lighten up, would ya?" she nodded down at the girl, silently telling them not to say things like that around her, giving them a look that they knew meant 'if the Doctor and Angel find out...' to which they nodded, agreeing to keep it down. She nodded, pleased, and pulled her hands away to rest them on the girl's shoulders.

Ayla pushed a button and the machine hummed to life, the lights coming on around the room as well.

"How did you know how to do that?" Nefertiti eyed the child.

"Mummy says my feelings are getting stronger," Ayla nodded, pushing another 'random' button, "That I should trust them more."

Amy smiled, running a hand absently down Ayla's hair, "Your mummy's very smart."

Ayla beamed up at her, "That's what daddy says _all_ the time," she turned back to the computer, picking up a small sphere that was sitting beside it and placing it in a tray, pushing it in as an image appeared, greatly staticed, but the audio playing.

"One hundred and seventeen years..." a man was saying.

"Data records," Amy guessed.

"Ship's owners?" Riddell asked.

"Could be. Come on, help us out..." she reached out to hit a few keys, helping Ayla.

"...will remain cryogenic..." the voice continued, Riddell turning around, hearing a low roar, "...space sleep...I will continue to work..."

"How about a picture?" Amy paused, leaning down to put her chin on Ayla's little shoulder, knowing the girl would probably find it faster than she could and that, one wrong move and she might end up erasing the footage, "Come on beautiful, find it for me?"

Ayla giggled and reached out to push a button, hesitating before hitting the one beside it.

"...far beyond our mapping..." the voice said as the picture slowly came into focus.

"That's my special girl," Amy cheered, tickling Ayla's stomach as the girl giggled.

"Look!" Nefertiti breathed, pointing at the screen, "It's beautiful."

A Silurian elder appeared, "I can't tell how far we have come. Far enough to avoid the destructive impact forecast for our planet. Far enough for me to feel a profound sense of loss..."

"What is that?" Riddell grimaced.

"It's a Silurian," Ayla told him, "Or Homo Reptilia, or..."

Amy gently put her hand on Ayla's mouth, hearing the tell-tale signs of a 'Doctor lecture' coming on, apparently the girl had met Vastra and the Doctor and the lizard woman had told her all about the mighty Silurian race. Ayla, for being much like Angel in her consideration, was _just_ as bad as the Doctor when a topic she knew a lot about was brought up. She'd once sat through the girl talking for 3 and a half hours about how 'time wasn't a straight progression of cause to effect' and something about wiggling balls of things.

~8~

The Doctor, his arm around Angel, was led down the corridor, walking ahead of the robots, Rory and Brian behind them, the robots in the back of them, their weapons aimed to keep them moving.

"You're going straight on the naughty step!" one of the robots stated.

"What's the escape plan?" Brian whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Why do we want to escape?" the Doctor glanced back at them. Really, the longer they kept the robots and whoever sent them distracted, the safer Ayla would be. If they escaped now, he knew Angel was right, the robots would follow them right to Ayla and he would NOT have that.

"They have us hostage!"

Rory sighed, having already worked it out by the fact that Angel hadn't used the Vortex on the robots just yet, "They're taking us somewhere. We might learn from it."

"Oh, you see?" the Doctor beamed, pinching Rory's cheek, "So clever. I missed you, Rory!"

"We both have," Angel agreed, stepping away from the Doctor to link her arm with Rory's, making the Doctor pout at the action.

"Don't do that," Rory told the Doctor, though unable to hide his smile.

It still made him feel so happy when Angel said things like that, when she'd walk with him or talk with him. He knew the woman had an awful lot on her mind, the Doctor and her daughter's safety, River's hostility, the Silence should they learn the truth, what she'd done to the Daleks, but to see that she still cared enough to take the time to just 'hang with him' meant a lot. The fact that she'd pick walking beside him over holding hand with the Doctor at times meant even more. It meant that, despite having a family of her own, a true family instead of 'the family' as they'd taken to calling themselves, with the Doctor and Ayla, despite being with them for decades, she still thought he was important to her. And that was brilliant, to know that he wouldn't ever be 'replaced,' not as a companion, not as family. Like Mickey, he'd have a special place in her hearts and, even when she eventually took a new companion, he knew she'd talk about him (and Mickey) often and fondly.

He had to admit he was...hesitant when he and Amy had talked, really and truly talked after the Asylum, discussed their lives and their future and...children. Amy really _was_ truly scared of the Doctor's enemies trying to take another 'child' of hers, he still couldn't call River his child, she was his...daughter, in the most literal sense of the term, biologically his daughter, and that was as far as he could bring himself to call her. She wasn't his child, his little girl, his...anything. But he really _did_ want children, he'd always had, Amy knew that.

And that's why it was so hard.

In order to get Amy to attempt having children...she needed to feel safe, she needed to have a life like the other companions had built, on Earth. It put him in a very difficult position because...Amy was his wife, and he wanted her to feel safe and secure and happy, and he wanted children desperately, spending so much time with Ayla had just reaffirmed how much he did want a little girl or boy of his own, one he could really raise, hold as a baby, read stories to, raise properly. But, at the same time, he knew that it would mean...giving up the Time Lords and the TARDIS and everything...to build a life on Earth they couldn't keep disappearing for months on end with the Doctor's piloting.

He...was a bit suspicious that Angel might be aware of it or sense it at least, their confliction with wanting a life and a child...and not wanting to give up the life they had in the TARDIS. Earth life would mean...not seeing the Time Lords as often, like with the other companions, seeing them only on holidays some years. It meant not being able to spend time with Ayla and see her grow up, but also meant that he'd be able to watch is own child growing. He and Amy were so...it was such a hard choice because they wanted both, but they knew they'd have to choose. It was why he was suspicious of Angel, because...it felt like she and the Doctor were weaning them off of the TARDIS life, the gaps were further and farther between adventures. Yeah, they popped in here and there but the real adventures, like this one, didn't happen as frequently. It had been 10 months this last go of only having a phone call here and there.

It was like the Time Lords knew that they'd want to settle down, escape the danger in order to start a family and were trying to make it easier...but sometimes, easy couldn't be found and it was just...hard.

"What if they kill us?" Brian fussed.

"They won't Brian," Angel looked at him, "Trust me."

"How do you know?!" he continued, growing frantic.

"Because they wouldn't do that!" the Doctor agreed, turning to one of the robots and slapping his chest, not quite sure how Brian would react to finding out Angel was psychic on top of alien, "You're not going to kill us, are you, Rusty?"

"Who are you calling Rusty?!" it demanded.

"Have you seen yourself lately?"

"You try being on this ship for two millennia, see how YOUR paintwork does!"

"Halfway there and you look...fantastic," Angel whispered to him, smiling as she move to his side again, taking his hand as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Possibly more foxy than before," she added with a wink and a mischievous smile.

"And you," he turned his head to rub his nose to hers, "Just look more and more gorgeous every day."

"Don't listen to him," the other robot turned to its partner, ignorant of the little Time Lord moment, "He's just being mean 'cos we captured them."

Brian looked around as the robots continued to bicker, his eyes widening, "Oh, my goodness..."

Rory turned around, "Whoa."

The Doctor smiled, seeing what they had, a triceratops moving around a corner towards them, "Ooh. Herbivore, Brian, don't panic. Triceratops. Ha! Beautiful."

"Hello my lovely," Angel knelt down as the dinosaur ambled right over to her. She laughed, petting it lightly as it snorted into her hand, clearly very happy with the attention.

"Shall I shoot it?" one of the robots wondered.

"We're not supposed to shoot the creatures, stupid!" the other countered.

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"'Rargh' yourself!" the Doctor moved to pet the dinosaur, but it roared at him, making Angel laugh.

"Be nice, please," Angel continued to pet it, laughing a bit at how the dinosaur made little growls when the men tried to pet it. She laughed as it reached out and licked her all over the face, "Oh stop it you," she smiled, standing up, trying to wipe her face off.

The triceratops stared at her a moment as though waiting for her to pet it again, before turning to Brian and moving closer.

"What do I do?!" he gasped, "What do I do?!" he looked down in horror as the dinosaur started to sniff him, "What's it doing?!"

"It can smell the grass on the golf balls in your pockets," Angel explained.

Brian stared at her, "How'd you know I have golf balls on me?"

"Oh, um," Rory smiled, a bit embarrassed he'd forgotten to mention that particular detail about Angel, "Angel's sort of psychic."

"What, really?" Brian looked at her.

"What're you carrying those around for?" Rory shook his head, thinking that might be a more important question.

The triceratops just licked Brian's face as it did Angel, "Urgh! Eurgh! Argh!"

"Aww," Angel smiled.

"Bless," the Doctor laughed, thinking, perhaps, they ought to get Ayla a dinosaur...

'_No,_' Angel cut in, making him pout till she kissed his cheek.

"Get it away from me!" Brian cried.

"May I have one Brian?" Angel held out her hand and he gave her a golf ball, "Come here," she waved it before the triceratops, pulling its attention away before tossing it down the hall, "Fetch!"

The triceratops quickly dashed down the hall after it.

The Doctor patted Brian on the back, "And breathe out," he turned to the robots, "Right! Take us to your leader."

"Really?" Rory gave him a look.

"Too good to resist," he grinned, clapping his hands before reaching out to take Angel's hand, walking off with her.

'_You really shouldn't do that,_' Angel remarked as they walked on.

'_Do what?_' he glanced at her.

'_Ask to be taken to their leader, what if they want to meet YOUR leader instead? What would you do then?_'

'_Well then I'd introduce them to you,_' he said simply and she gave him a look, '_I'd follow you anywhere Nella, you lead, I'll follow, always._'

She smiled softly at that, '_So I'm the boss then?_'

'_Yes, yes you are,_' he winked at her, '_The boss, the president, the queen..._'

His thoughts were cut off rather spectacularly as Angel leaned over and kissed him gently, neither of them noticing Rory shaking his head fondly behind them as his father looked on, confused, only Rory seeming to understand that a silent conversation had to have happened.

~8~

"Of the 50 species loaded," the Silurian Elder continued as the small group watched on, "Only one has had any difficulty in surviving. All the others are thriving and we expect them to be able to repopulate."

"We're on an ark," Amy realized, "A Silurian ark."

"Lizard people herding dinosaurs on to a space ark?!" Riddell scoffed, "Absolute tommy-rot."

"Only an idiot denies the evidence of their own eyes," Nefertiti glared at him.

"Egyptian queen or not, I shall put you across my knee and spank you."

"Oh, Lord," Amy sighed, moving to cover Ayla's ears again, knowing that the two would probably start flirting and using innuendo that the girl really _didn't_ need to hear. She knew Ayla was likely 50 or something by now, she honestly didn't know, but she still looked like a little girl and she still acted and thought like one.

"Try and I'll snap your neck in a heartbeat," Nefertiti's glare intensified.

Amy nodded to herself, yes, Ayla did NOT need to hear that.

"Mmm," Riddell smirked, eyeing Nefertiti appreciatively, "Well, they certainly bred firecrackers in your time."

"Aw, no, no, no," Amy taking her hands off of Ayla to plead with them, "Please, don't start flirting. I will not have flirting companions!"

Ayla giggled at that, "That's what daddy says about you and Uncle Rory."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Oh does he?"

Ayla just nodded as Amy crossed her arms. with a small harrumph.

"If the Doctor trusts Amy, so do I," Nefertiti turned to Riddell, "Stop doubting her."

"If this ship was built by..." Riddell trailed.

"Silurians," both Amy and Ayla said.

"Where are they?"

Amy blinked, "Surprisingly good question," she turned to the computer, "Display life signs for Homo Reptilia…" she frowned when 'No Life Signs Detected' came up, "But where have they gone?"

"Perhaps they found another world, left the ship," Nefertiti suggested.

"Why are the dinosaurs still onboard?" Amy countered, "And why is the ship coming back to Earth? It doesn't make sense. What's changed between then and now?"

"Aunt Amy?" Ayla asked quietly, tugging on the hem of Amy's shirt, which was quite similar to the shirt her mother wore, except her mother's was more like a poncho thing than a jumper.

Amy looked down at her, recognizing that tone, that hesitant tone she often heard with Angel when the girl was getting a bad feeling of something, "What's wrong Ayla?" she knelt down before the girl, holding her hands.

Ayla bit her lip, much like her mother's last self often did, "The bad man sent them away."

"What bad man?" Amy stiffened, but Ayla could only shake her head, not sure. Amy nodded, realizing it was a 'feeling' and glanced at Riddell who stepped up, putting a hand on Ayla's shoulder to offer the girl comfort and a sense of protection, she'd seen him comforting Ayla in the hall before. She stood and turned to the computer, "Computer, show me the ship at launch with all life signals. Now show me the ship today with all life signals. Thousands less," she murmured, and if the 'bad man' had done that, been responsible for the Silurians disappearing...if the dinosaurs were still there, maybe he was too, which meant she had to find him and warn the others, "Show me both images, then and now, side by side."

"What are you looking for?" Riddell looked at the image of the ship, little white dots scattered around for life signs, him and Ayla creeping closer to look at it.

"Ok, two images, spot the difference. What changed? Where's the bad man hiding?"

"There!" Ayla pointed to the center of the ship.

"Computer, zoom in to the center," it zoomed in to show a small rectangular image in the middle of the ship's matrix, "Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Riddell frowned.

"Another spacecraft. Ayla's right, the 'bad man' boarded this ship...and he's still here."

Riddell's grip on Ayla tightened comfortingly as the girl shrunk back against him slightly at that realization.

~8~

The robots led the group to another ship attached to that one, clearly attached as it didn't fit the make of the larger craft, a gate barring the entrance. The Doctor leaned forward, peeking in, "Love what you've done with the place down here," he called, spotting a figure lying on a cot of some sort off to the side of the room.

"Let him in," a man called from within, "Open the gate."

One of the robots pushed a button and the gate slid open but the Doctor hesitated, taking Angel's hand, "Sorry, I don't go anywhere without the boss," he was _not_ about to let them be separated again, not after last time.

"Fine, fine," the man grumbled.

The Doctor smirked and stepped in with Angel, the gate shutting behind them.

"It's ok Rory," Angel called to Rory and Brian, "We'll be alright. All of us."

"He's not interested in YOU," the robot told Rory as he gripped the bars to the gate, watching closely.

"Look, you need to learn some manners," Rory turned to it.

"No, YOU need to learn some manners!"

"No, YOU do!"

"No, YOU do! Mr...Manners!"

"Children," Angel called, a soft smile on her face, though a slightly scolding tone to her voice.

Rory and the robot quieted as the Doctor sniggered beside her. He looked around to see the craft was most certainly quite a bit different than the one they'd been in, cobwebs covering all the machinery, dark, dank, dusty, and far more technologically advanced, smaller as well. There was a man lying on the bed, old, with long hair, dressed in black and seeming struggling to breathe or move.

"Fantasia in F Minor for four hands," the Doctor commented, hearing a song playing softly over the speakers.

"You know it?" the man eyed him.

"Know it? Say hello to hands three and four!" he grinned, holding his hands up, "Schubert kept tickling me to try and put me off. Franz the Hands. Oh, that takes me back. I think he was trying to impress you," he looked at Angel, starting to pout as he recalled the attention the man had lavished on HIS Mate.

"Which failed rather badly when Ayla bit him for trying to use his hands on me," Angel told him, with a laugh.

Truly the only time they'd seen their daughter act out was when Franz had gotten a little...too handy, with HER, and Ayla had bit him and pointed at him, chastising him in a way only a child could for being disrespectful of her mummy, which had made the Doctor SO proud to see his daughter do, get the best of the man...which had also served to temper his anger at seeing the man, albeit a bit drunk, touching his Mate like that. He'd ended up laughing all the way to the TARDIS.

"As though I'd be able to take my eyes off you anyway," she winked.

He grinned widely, winding his arm around her as they looked around, wandering about the small room to see what there was, "Well, this is...cozy."

"It's fate you came," the man rasped.

Angel frowned at that...

..._a flash of light crackled as the old man appeared with the two robots, teleporting in_...

'..._but I had the IV system scan the entire ship and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique_...'

..._missiles flew through space, heading right for the ship_...

"I'm not sure it was," Angel murmured, not believing that, and when a psychic didn't believe it, it wasn't true.

"This is my Mate, the Angel," the Doctor grinned, as he always did to call her that.

"Nice to meet you," Angel said, more distracted by the room than really meaning it.

"And I'm the Doctor…"

"Yes, I know," the man cut in, nodding at a computer that had security footage up, making the Time Lords look at each other, realizing he had been the one Angel felt watching them, "I'm Solomon."

A computer beeped behind them and a blue light scanned them both.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, tensing, if it was something that could harm Angel...

"System malfunction, ignore it."

'_He's lying,_' Angel warned him.

He nodded, he'd wagered that, "What happened to you?" he asked the man.

"He was attacked," Angel said, "By…three raptors. They cornered him, the robots rescued him."

Solomon stared at her, wide eyed, "That's correct…" his eyes roved over the girl, wondering how she could have possibly known that. Had she hacked into the ship's security footage like he had?

"Ah, yes," the Doctor glanced back at the robots, subtly moving in front of Angel to block the man's gaze, not liking it, "The robots. They're...unusual."

"I got them cheap, from a concession on Illyria Seven. The robots did as best they could with my legs, but...you can help me so much more."

"Oh, a 'doctor' doctor!" he nodded, "I see," he breathed into his hands, "Let's have a look," he moved over to the bed, lifting a blanket that had been draped over the man's legs as Angel wandered around, looking at the machinery, already knowing she didn't want to see the mess of the man's legs.

"They chewed through part of the bone in my legs."

"Yes, very nasty."

"But you can repair them."

He looked at Solomon, "If you tell me how you came by so many dinosaurs."

"Inj…"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that order," Angel turned to the man, a firm tone in her voice, "Hurt Brian, and none of us will help you."

The man stared at her again at how she had known he was going to order them to hurt the older man and not the younger, "Then I'll have them kill _you_," he glared, "That should be more than enough incentive for HIM," he smirked at the Doctor, "To…_help_."

The Doctor tensed.

"But you won't," she stated, not at all concerned he'd follow through.

His eyes narrowed, "And why not?"

"You've been watching us," she shrugged, putting her hand on top of the surveillance feed, "So you know that if you hurt me, the Doctor, and Rory, as much as I hate to say it," and she _did_ hate to say it, she hated death, "They'll kill you."

But she knew it wouldn't come to that.

The man tensed though, clearly HE didn't know it.

"And I'm harder to kill than I look, apparently," she murmured, she'd always come close...but no one ever really managed to kill her permanently.

'_And no one EVER will,_' the Doctor swore, a vehemence in his thoughts as he turned to Solomon, "I don't respond well to violence, Solomon," the Doctor stated, neither agreeing with, nor denying Angel's statement.

"And I don't like questions, Doctor," Solomon snapped, but didn't give an order like he'd been about to again, "You boarded without my permission. Now, fix me."

The Doctor let out a breath but stepped forward to help the man, just the threat that the man could have the robots attack Rory or Brian was enough. He knew Angel would probably sense it coming and try to stop them, but he couldn't risk her getting hurt in the crossfire and he knew she was still a little hesitant to really use the Vortex at the moment, what happened in the Asylum had really shaken her.

Rory sighed, watching the Doctor work, when Angel glanced over at him. He gave her a small thankful smile, knowing the man had been about to order the robots to hurt his father and that she'd stopped him. She gave him a nod in return before holding up her hand to her ear in a 'phone' motion.

...a moment before his mobile rang, making him roll his eyes playfully at that and her smirk.

"What's that?" one of the robots asked.

"Your phone's ringing," Brian stared at the mobile as Rory pulled it out, "In space!"

"You get used to it," Rory shrugged, looking at the ID, "I have to take this. The wife. Hello, Mrs.," he answered.

"Where are you?" Amy asked immediately.

"Still onboard. Met some pterodactyls and some rusty robots, that I'm going to melt down," he replied nonchalant as the robots glanced at each other, he was _not_ pleased that the robots had kidnapped them.

"Rory, this is a Silurian ship…"

He glanced back at the Doctor and Angel through the gate, Angel handing the Doctor some surgical tools he'd need from across the room, trying her best not to look at Solomon's legs in the process.

"How did you get onboard?" Solomon asked them.

"Oh, we never talk about ourselves with a gun pointed at us, I'm not a very talkative person when there are guns around my Mate," the Doctor waved him off, "Let's talk about you. Your cozy, little craft embedded in a vast, old ship," he started working on Solomon's legs.

"Very observant."

"I'm a Sagittarius. Probably."

"I'm transporting it to the Roxborne Peninsula."

"The commerce colony," he nodded, working it out, "You're a trader."

"I search out opportunities for profit across the nine galaxies."

"Ah, the purple light," he realized, "That's what it was. An IV system, Identify & Value. The database of everything across space and time, allocated a market value. Argos for the Universe. You were trying to find out how much we're worth."

"Would you like to know?"

They turned to the computer to see that 'No Identification Found' was flashing across it, making the Time Lords smile. They had been very, _very_ thorough, Oswin had inspired the Doctor with making the Daleks forget them, and he'd wanted to take that across the stars. Make sure no one would be able to track them down in space and time...which, Angel was suspicious, might have also been to try and prevent River from popping up as well. Sadly it hadn't worked, she had only appeared once or twice though which was a blessing. They had both wanted to ensure that no one would read about them, and think them a treat and come after them. Luckily Ayla was too young to be included in a majority of the stories and they were careful, if ever they had an adventure, to make sure that those they helped didn't make a big deal of it or write down much about it.

The Doctor was finally trying his hand at modesty.

"You don't exist," Solomon eyed them suspiciously, "Either of you. It's never done that."

"That's us," the Doctor remarked, "Worthless."

Angel shook her head and walked over to his side, kissing his cheek, "Priceless," she corrected quietly, making him smile as he rested his forehead to hers a moment before returning to Solomon's legs.

"Like these creatures you have onboard," he continued to the man, "Very valuable...given they're extinct," the device in his hand whirred and Solomon groaned, "Done, sit up. Very slowly," he moved to help Solomon up.

"Doctor?" Rory called, stepping up to the gate, "Angel? It's Amy," he held out the phone.

"I need to take this," the Doctor told Solomon, taking the phone, "Amy. Is Ayla alright?" he could feel that she was, both of them had that connection with their daughter now that they had found her. But still, he wanted the spoken reassurance.

"She's fine, yeah," Amy told them, "This is an ark, built by the Silurians. They were looking for another planet."

"Where are they now?"

"None onboard. I mean, thousands of stasis pods, all empty. And…"

"What?" he frowned.

"Ayla's been...feeling something," Amy admitted, "She says the bad man sent them away."

He nodded, tensing, knowing who that bad man was, "We'll see you soon."

He looked at Angel, who nodded back at Solomon, having heard them. He turned and gave her the phone. She walked over to Rory, handing it back, "Get ready," she whispered with a meaningful look.

Rory nodded, stepping back to speak to his father quietly as the Doctor turned to see Solomon standing, using a rather sharp looking cane, "The pain in my legs…" the man began, "It's gone. I can move them. Thank you, Doctor."

"What did you do to the Silurians?" he demanded.

He smirked, "We ejected them. The robots woke them from cryo-sleep a handful at a time, and jettisoned them from the airlocks. We must have left a trail of dust and bone."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, now wanting more than ever to get his daughter and Mate away from the man.

"Because you wanted the dinosaurs," Angel stated as the Doctor sat down dejectedly.

"Their ship crossed my path," he nodded, "I sent out a distress signal. They let me board. But when I saw the cargo, things became more...complex."

"Piracy and then genocide," the Doctor spat.

"Very emotive words, Doctor."

"My Mate is an emotive man," Angel defended.

"The lizards wouldn't negotiate. I made them a generous offer."

The Doctor scoffed at that, "The creatures onboard this ship are not objects to be sold or traded."

"I feel like you're judging me."

"You said Roxborne Peninsula, so why are you heading to Earth? You're on the wrong course. Oh," he blinked, working it out as well, "You don't know how. Ha! Brilliant. You couldn't change the pre-programmed course. Without instructions, the ship defaulted, returned home. Oh, dear. The Silurians outwitted you, even after you'd massacred them. So now you're a prisoner on the ship that you hijacked."

"Not now you're here," Solomon's eyes narrowed, "You're going to help me to where I want to go, Doctor."

"Little bit of news, Solomon. You're being targeted by missiles. Get off this ship..." he stood up, taking Angel's hand, "While you still can," before leading her away.

"You think I believe that? You just want them for yourself. You won't profit from me, Doctor."

The Doctor paused at the gate, "Don't_ ever_ judge me by your standards," he turned and flashed the gate with his sonic, stepping out, "Well, don't just stand there, Rory!" he looked at the robots, "Hey, he wants to see you," he told them before pulling Angel off quickly.

"Dad, come on!" Rory grabbed his father's arm and they rushed off after the Time Lords, following them down the corridor.

"This way," Angel shouted, leading them down a corner, right to the triceratops.

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned, running for the dino.

"What're we doing?!" Brian asked.

"Just do exactly as I do!"

"Doctor, no!" Rory called.

The Doctor just ran up some stacked crates and leapt onto the back of the dinosaur, "Geronimo!" he laughed, waving his arms for them to do the same as he held out a hand to help Angel up, Rory and Brian rushing to scramble onto the triceratops.

~8~

"Did you call?" one of the robots asked as they stepped into Solomon's room.

"What're you _doing_?!" the man demanded, "Stop them!"

"Alright!" the second grumbled, as they turned to leave, "Don't shout."

"Useless machines!" he snapped.

~8~

"Hold on," Angel called to the men as they made it onto the dinosaur.

"Go, Tricey!" the Doctor commanded lightly, "Run like the wind!"

The triceratops bellowed, but remained stationary, even as laser bolts flew at them from the robots behind them, though that was understandable as the bolts bounced effortlessly against a golden wall that sprung up behind them, courtesy of Angel, one of the blasts had shot out the security cameras, she was safe to use the Vortex for the moment.

"How do you start a triceratops?!" the Doctor grumbled.

"There they are!" a robot shouted.

"I know!" the second snapped, "I saw them before you."

Brian pulled out his second golf ball and tossed it down the hall, repeating what Angel had said, "Tricey, fetch!"

The triceratops was off after it.

"Ha ha!" the Doctor laughed, beaming as Angel wrapped her arms around his middle from behind, squeezing him tight as she held onto him, "That-a-boy! Yee-hah! Come on, Tricey! Woo-hoo!"

"They've stolen a dinosaur!" the robot shouted, rushing after them.

"I can see that!" the second remarked.

"Come on, Tricey!" the Doctor urged, "Faster, baby!" they shifted as the dinosaur ran around a corner, "Whoa!"

"They're turning off, we're losing them!"

"Which way did they go?" the other robot looked around.

"I thought you were looking!"

"No! Now they've got away."

"We definitely used to be faster."

Angel laughed as the voices of the robots faded the farther away they went.

A/N: Did you love 'Uncle John?' I know I did :) I could see him, a big game hunter...and he's got such a sweet spot for Ayla, awww ^-^ Poor Ayla though, it seems the entire family will have to deal with some nightmares this time :( But...luckily they've got each other ;) And we see a little bit more of the Doctor and Angel popping up in Ayla :)

I'm really excited for the next chapter :) We'll see who Solomon might be after, a bit more of protective Uncle John, and fluff! Gotta love fluff! ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Hi! I'm good, how are you? :) I can say that we'll find out what's happening to Angel by the end of this series, definitely, but I won't say when ;) For the chapters...it depends, if I LOVED the episode, I can bang out a chapter in about 2 hours, if I wasn't much a fan of it, it could take 4-5 hours :( After that I tend to read through/edit it about 3 or 4 times before posting it :) I actually do have a oneshot of Rory and Ayla planned, but for the spinoff of An Ancient Observer, and we may not get to that for a really long time as that story is following the episodes and just started series 1 :( But I can say there will be quite a few scenes to come in the next few episodes/chapters that might have some quality Rory-Ayla bonding time ;)

Nope, the Vortex didn't make her forget...THAT time }:) Lol, jk, I don't forsee any more amnesia for Angel in this series at least ;)

I was debating having Angel and Ayla taken instead of Neffy, but I've got something planned for later and I really wanted to show the Doctor really being thorough in not letting anything slip through the cracks in erasing them from history. With his Mate and daughter's lives on the line, he's uber-careful, so Solomon has no idea how valuable Angel is, he's not even 100 percent sure she's psychic at the moment, possibly just a good guesser ;)

I can say that it looks very strongly like the original chapter is the only one with Angel forgetting ;)

Lol, I have no idea why I'd do that, but I can say Angel losing control will actually be a very small thing compared to the trials of the Doctor }:) I can say there'll be much more fluff coming, definitely ;) And I'm glad I scared you a little, I have no idea how I do it though :) And that's awesome! I hope you enjoy Merlin, it's a great show ^-^ Yup, Merlin is set to be the next actual show-story that I post, Star Trek will becoming VERY soon though ;)

I can't say for right now if Angel will try for another baby. I think, once they work out the Doctor's guilt and what's wrong with her powers, they'd be able to give a thought to it. For right now though, they're too worried about what's going wrong :( I think they'd want Ayla (and any potential siblings) to be completely safe, and not have the Vortex threatening to overpower Angel, before they think on that :)

We'll have to see who flies the spaceship ;) I can say that Angel probably won't be taken, she's being very careful not to let Solomon see her Vortex powers, probably exactly for that reason ;)


	9. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Missiles

Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: The Missiles

"I'm riding a dinosaur!" Brian gasped as they all clung to each other, the triceratops taking off at breakneck speed, making them bob up and down from the force of the run, "On a spaceship!"

"I know!" Rory whooped with a laugh, grinning widely.

This was why it was SO hard to give up TARDIS life. He'd never thought he'd feel that way, having started in the TARDIS rather shakily, having not really been one for the adventures and the danger and how much the Doctor made people want to impress him...but then...he'd really gotten used to it, and stated to like it, and then love it. He was sure it had a lot to do with Angel though, because every issue he had with TARDIS life, she was always a counter for. She made sure he understood the adventures and made things interesting by taking time to enjoy them with him, talking with him, showing him things, even small things, that were just incredible. She'd even asked him where HE wanted to go at times, anywhere in time and space and she gave HIM the choice. He never really felt like he was in danger because, the more he was around Angel, the more he saw of the incredible things she could do, the more he trusted her to protect him, the way he tried to protect her. It was never so dangerous that he was truly ever afraid because, Angel was always in the back of his mind and he had the...not faith but knowledge...that she'd do everything to save him and protect him, keep the danger from really hitting. And...he couldn't really blame the Doctor for making people want to impress him with their bravery because, even though it wasn't the same, he sort of did the same with Angel. He was always trying to be braver and prove himself, but it wasn't to impress her it was more...to live up to the man she knew he could be. And THAT was why it was harder still, Angel...the man he was today was because of her, she made him a better man.

"I only came round to fix your light!" Brian added, shaking Rory from his thoughts.

"Come on, Tricey!" the Doctor patted the dinosaur, wanting to slow it down when they saw the dead end ahead of them, the dinosaur_ still_ running, "Where are the brakes?!"

"Whoa!" they shouted as the dinosaur stopped, sending them flying off it and tumbling to the ground. The Doctor landed with an oomph on his back, his arms wrapped around Angel as she landed on top of him. She should have hit the ground first, but he'd managed to twist them mid-air so that HE landed more painfully than her. And that was fine with him, more than fine really, it was hard to notice the pain in his back when his Mate was in his arms, lying on top of him basically.

He grinned cheekily at her, "Still falling for me then?"

She laughed, dropping her forehead to his chest a moment, "Never stopped," she looked up at him with a cheeky grin of her own, "We always seem to end up like this don't we?"

He flushed bright red but couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, his hearts racing away. He knew she was talking about all the other times they'd fallen and he'd hit first so to protect her, but his mind, in the dark room with her so close and warm...his mind had gone somewhere...not quite there on the ship. He really...liked this about Angel, she flirted back a bit. He wasn't sure she even realized she was, but she did. Sometimes her comments were very flirty and charming and just...made him melt, yes made HIM melt. But, in a way, it was SO like her too. The first her he'd travelled with had been completely uncomfortable with the attentions of other men and their flirting, the next her just lost, all the innuendo going right over her head from other men, her third self, a bit flirty but more in a confident personality way, more teasing than anything, stopping the flirting of others with a tease back at them. And this her, it seemed like she didn't notice when others flirted with her, she didn't even seem to notice when her comments came across as flirty, but he was grateful it only ever happened when directed at HIM.

He loved flirting very, VERY much.

He reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "It's a very comfortable position," he smirked.

"Really?" she nearly scoffed, "Because it seemed like you hit the floor rather hard my love."

He shrugged as best he could with her still on top of him, something he was loving a bit too much given they were on the run from robots, "Not really."

"Are you sure?" she gave him a small, disbelieving look, "Are you hurt?"

"Not with you right..." he squeezed her in his arms, "Here I'm not."

She smiled, leaning in to give him a peck, sensing he was being completely truthful, he really didn't feel much pain when she was with him. It was like she numbed it, erased it, soothed it, just by touching him or holding his hand. She...liked that, that she had that ability to comfort him on another level, a level no one else could.

"As long as you're with me," he whispered to her, "I can endure anything."

Her smile froze as she moved to stand and help him, his words...striking something in her. It was like...that would be tested, one day, sooner than she would hope. His thoughts that he could survive anything with her there...it...alarmed her, quite a bit. She didn't know what it was but...she felt like...it had something to do with Rory and Amy. She hoped, beyond hope, that it was merely the day that the two decided to stay on Earth permanently, like she and the Doctor both knew they were starting to lean towards. She really did hope it was that but...something told her it would be much worse.

She glanced at the Doctor, hoping he hadn't noticed, not wanting to distract him with the missiles around, and, luckily, he seemed to be distracted by the triceratops now that he was standing, he was over beside it, petting it, "Good Tricey!" he cheered as it plopped down to sit before them, the golf ball in its mouth, "Ok," he looked around, Angel doing so as well, spotting a small monitor in the wall and heading over to it, "Where are we now?"

"Doctor," Angel called, standing by the screen. She pushed a button but it was dead, and...she'd noticed that this new her was rather...terrible with anything that wasn't the TARDIS. It was odd, she could usually muddle her way through technology of other species, trying to find similar qualities to a TARDIS...but she'd realized very early that, when she'd accidently broken the computers operating the moving platform in the Androzani forest and sent the platform crashing to the ground, she wasn't exactly able to do that anymore. It was almost like...if it wasn't a TARDIS she was just completely lost. She knew she'd used to be able to make her way, make it up as she went at times, but in that particular area, even her intuition and senses failed her. She was just terrible with computers and all manner of other tech.

Which wouldn't be very good if she ever found herself alone and needing to work one.

'_Which will never happen,_' the Doctor called as he headed over to her with the sonic, flashing the monitor to try and switch it on, '_I will always be there with my trusty sonic._'

She smiled, '_Unless you break it...again_.'

He pointed at her playfully, as though he were going to counter, when the screen of the monitor flashed to life and they could see Indira, "Incoming message from Earth," he turned back to it, "Hello, Earth! How are things?"

"Doctor, the ship's coming through the atmosphere," Indira told him, "I have to start the missile program."

"No. No, no, no, don't do that, everything's under control here, turning round any moment. Need a bit of wriggle room on the timings..."

"I can't do that."

"You_ can_," Angel argued, "Indira, please believe me, we WILL stop this."

"Tiny bit more time, Indira, please," the Doctor added, "This ship contains the_ most_ precious cargo...and I'm not just talking about my Mate and daughter," which really WERE the MOST precious cargo in any ship ever.

"My only responsibility is the Earth's safety," Indira frowned, "I'm launching the missiles. Goodbye, Doctor, Angel."

"No Indira!" he called as the image disconnected, "Hey, come back! Please!"

~8~

In the military HQ, the crew solemnly looked at the countdown that was commencing on the computer screen.

"Target identified," it announced, "Navigation systems locking on to target. Missile launch procedure initiated. Estimated impact: 30 minutes."

~8~

Ayla frowned as she stared at the computer, poking random buttons, trying to get a feeling of which ones to press to get more information, as Riddell sifted through a cabinet behind them.

"Now these are what we need," Riddell found some rifles, "Dinosaur protection!"

"No weapons!" Amy grabbed the gun from him, not willing to expose Ayla to that sort of violence, "There's a little girl..."

"I'm well aware," Riddell cut in, with a hard look, clearly offended that Amy would think he'd shoot something in front of a child, especially not dinosaurs, especially not when she'd gotten upset when he'd first mentioned taking care of one of them, "If you would care to look before jumping to conclusions?" he handed her the magazine, showing her what the rifles were used for.

Amy blinked, "Anesthetic," she realized, "These are stun guns," she looked at Riddell, "You're almost clever. Sorry."

He merely nodded, "Enough to make a dinosaur take a nap," he added, one more little dig at the assumption she'd made. Just because he was a hunter didn't mean he killed every single thing in front of him. Hunters knew you didn't attack mothers with young, you didn't leave an animal wounded and suffering, and so many other things, "Even Angel couldn't object to that."

Amy had to nod at that, Angel would have had FAR more of an issue with anyone shooting anything than the Doctor. Not only because of what had happened in the Asylum, Rory had told her, but because she just didn't like violence in general. The Doctor, she knew, would do whatever was needed to protect the people he loved, whether that meant taking up arms, like under the Byzantium or when they'd been dealing with the Pandorica, or releasing his 'darkness' to get what he wanted, like when they'd been searching for Demons Run. He would truly do whatever it took to keep Angel and Ayla safe, even if it meant stopping the dinosaurs in a more permanent way. He'd regret it immensely, but he'd do it if there was no other choice. Angel wouldn't want them harmed at all, no matter what. She'd want them safe but equally she'd want the attackers to not be harmed. Luckily, most of the time, she possessed the means to do so in a non-lethal way. But she felt like Angel would be more ok with the dinosaurs merely going to sleep than being seriously harmed.

"The Doctor would encourage it, of course," Riddell had to say as well, "To protect Ayla," he winked at the girl letting her know that he was very serious about protecting her.

He was fairly certain that was one of the reasons the Doctor had taken him along, because he would protect the people around him with his life...and possibly to distract Nefertiti from her advances on the man. He'd noticed, first getting in the TARDIS, that Nefertiti had been quite taken with the Doctor and it was truly bothering the man, and well...Nefertiti, even before he knew who she was, was...intriguing and he'd be more than happy to take the lady off the Doctor's hands.

"You and the Doctor, Amy..." Nefertiti eyed her, "Are you his queen as well?" she was almost certain the other woman, Angel, was the Doctor's queen, he had a child with her after all, but she knew _many_ kings with more than one wife, and if he had more than one...perhaps he'd like to add HER to his list as well...

"No, no," Amy grimaced at the thought, whether from the question of being the Doctor's 'wife' also or being anyone but Rory's no one knew, "I'm Rory's queen. _Wife_," she corrected quickly, "I'm his _wife_. Please don't tell him I said I was his queen, I'll never hear the end of it."

Ayla just giggled, "Mummy's daddy's queen," she told her aunt with a short glance over her shoulder, "Daddy says it all the time."

Nefertiti eyed the girl before glancing at Amy again, "And the Doctor, does he have more than one queen?"

"No," Amy laughed at that, truly actually started to laugh heartily at it, at imagining the Doctor even glancing at another woman, well...not counting that mess with River, but he'd been amnesiatic at the time, now though...oh she'd seen SO many women making eyes at him and he'd just get all flustered and uncomfortable and try to leave, it really was quite funny, "It's just Angel for him. Only Angel. And I thought you _had_ a husband."

"A male equivalent of a sleeping potion," Nefertiti said dryly.

"You clearly need a man of action and excitement," Riddell commented, "One with a very large weapon," he cocked the rifle and headed for the door.

"So, human sleeping potion or walking innuendo," Amy muttered, hoping that had gone over Ayla's head, even _Jack_ toned down his innuendo when Ayla was around, which greatly amused the Torchwood team to see him floundering in attempts to cover up the ones that slipped through, "Take your pick," she shared a smile with Nefertiti.

"Mummy!" Ayla cheered suddenly, "Daddy!"

They looked over to see the Doctor, Angel, Rory, and Brian had appeared on the screen, standing in a corridor, Ayla having managed to hit the right button.

"That's very bad indeed," the Doctor was saying, "Completely unhelpful."

~8~

Rory frowned, eyeing the screen as the Doctor paced, not quite sure what the man was going on about, though, given the search he'd begun running of weapons that might be able to take out the oncoming missiles, he had a good idea, "Doesn't this ship have any defense systems installed?"

Angel shook her head, "Doesn't seem so."

"What ship doesn't have weapons?" he scoffed.

"Quite a few of the ancient species don't," she smiled, "They were...as full of hope as the humans are."

"So that's where you came from," he muttered.

"What?" Angel looked at him, not quite having heard him.

"Well, it's just..." he shrugged, "You've always been the most hopeful person I know."

The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arm around Angel's shoulders, "That she is, the light in the dark," he kissed her temple.

It was SO true too. Not just because of the Vortex, not even because of her hopeful nature, but...the pair of them. They always joked they were opposites, Smith and Jones, Naughty and Nice, Lies and Truth, Destroyer and Creator, and, he knew, in the scope of the Universe, his...nature was far more dark than hers. She really was the light in his dark, the one that held it at bay, kept it back, kept it from consuming him. She was the light he clung to so as not to fall into the darkness that lurked inside him. So, in yet another way, Dark and Light. And he'd never been more glad of it, because, like the humans loved to say, opposites attract, and she was...very attractive.

'_Focus,_' Angel called, but he could see her blushing as his thoughts, rather on purpose, filtered over to her, letting her feel exactly how attracted he was to her, because words failed him to describe it.

"What about the control deck?" Brian asked, walking over to join them, "You said we should go to the control deck next."

"It's too late," the Doctor sighed, reminded of the danger, and turned away from the computer, "It won't make any difference."

"We could at least _try_," Rory argued.

"It won't work, Rory. The missiles are locked on."

"So, what? We're just giving up?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Actually…" Angel blinked, "We _should_ go there."

The Doctor frowned and turned to her, "Why?"

She opened her mouth to answer, actually having an idea about it, when there was a flash of light and Solomon appeared with his robots, teleporting in, "You were telling the truth, Doctor," he replied, "Earth_ has_ launched missiles. This vessel is too clumsy to outrun them, but I have my own ship."

"You won't get your precious cargo onboard, though," he countered, "It'll just be you and your metal tantrum machines."

"We do not have tantrums!" a robot shouted.

"Shut up!" Solomon snapped, before walking over to the Doctor, hobbling on his canes, his legs healed but still a bit shaky, "You're right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV system scan the entire ship and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it or how you got it here, but I want it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor stiffened, fearing that the machine might have picked up their daughter. It was a ridiculous notion, she was just a little girl, quite older than she appeared, but still just a wee girl. She _couldn't_ have been picked up by the system, they had been SO careful to make sure word about her spread nowhere, so careful to keep themselves hidden and if THEY didn't appear on the system, why would Ayla?

But it didn't stop him from fearing the worst.

...until Solomon spoke, "Earth Queen Nefertiti of Egypt."

~8~

Nefertiti tensed at that as they watched, Ayla reaching out to take the woman's hand, seeing her a bit frightened that the 'bad man' wanted HER. Nefertiti looked down, startled to see Ayla holding her hand, comforting her, given how...unseemly she'd been with the girl's father. But there she was, a little girl, scared, away from her parents, knowing the bad man was with them, and yet...wanting to comfort HER.

"A face stamped across history," Solomon grinned.

Nefertiti squeezed Ayla's hand back in thanks.

~8~

"Give her to me and I'll let the rest of you live," Solomon finished.

"No," the Doctor whispered, leaning in.

Solomon glared, "You think I won't punish those who get in my way? Whatever their worth?" he nodded at a robot and it stepped forward, shooting Tricey repeatedly before any of them could react, the men watching in horror, Angel closing her eyes in sorrow at how she hadn't seen that.

~8~

Ayla gasped, tears in her eyes and turned around, letting to of Nefertiti's hand a moment to hug her Uncle John, feeling safer with him at the moment, burying her face in his legs as he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

Amy turned and quickly knelt beside the girl, "Shh," she soothed, rubbing the girl's back as she cried quietly at what had happened, "Shh, it's alright," Amy swallowed hard, feeling terrible that the girl had been exposed to that.

~8~

The Doctor walked over to the dying dino and knelt down, Angel eyeing it a moment, "Doctor," she breathed, moving to kneel beside him, "Let me…" she whispered.

He looked at her, nodding as he moved to the side.

"There, there," she murmured, stroking the dinosaur's snout as it eyed her in such terrible pain.

She closed her eyes a moment, turning her back on Solomon, and focusing as much as she could, knowing she couldn't afford Solomon to see what she was doing. If the man knew, if he saw her using the Vortex...he'd demand her instead, and NO ONE would be prepared for the hell the Doctor would unleash to keep her at his side. She and the TARDIS were of the same agreement, when he was angry and upset was when the Doctor made mistakes, and now that they had a daughter to think of, she was even more determined to do all she could to keep him calm and rational. Her eyes drifted open, the Doctor able to see the faint golden swirl in them, knowing she was doing all she could to keep the power contained and unnoticable.

~8~

"Ayla look," Amy breathed, turning so the girl could see her mother performing her latest miracle, she could see the signs of what was coming even if the others couldn't.

To them, it looked like Angel was merely trying to comfort the dinosaur, but she knew better.

~8~

Angel laid a hand on the dinosaur's head, a dim golden swirl wafting over from her hand to its snout, blocked by her body so Solomon wouldn't see. Thankfully, it was dark enough where the man couldn't make out the wounds slowly starting to close, healing.

"Shh..." she whispered to it, lowering her voice so Solomon and the robots wouldn't hear, "Play dead."

The triceratops opened its eyes to look at her, and she SWORE she could see gratitude in them, relief from the pain, before they gently fell closed, the dinosaur doing as commanded and trying its best to appear unmoving and lifeless.

Angel smiled at that, that was a VERY smart dinosaur...before she pulled her hand away, swaying a bit till the Doctor steadied her. He knew she was hesitant to use the Vortex but hadn't wanted the dinosaur to suffer. He had tried to encourage her to use the Vortex, to use it in the TARDIS, practice with it, believing, perhaps it was just another level of her power that her body was able to handle but her mind was not that had been the result of the Asylum. This was really...her first self to ever truly feel confident in using the Vortex. Her last self had started the same way but, with all that happened, her confidence in even THAT had been chipped away. He didn't want to see that happen again and tried to gently urge her to keep using it, to try and gain more control. With everything finally calm, she had more than enough time to practice her powers. It was his theory that what had happened to the Daleks had been because she wasn't in complete control just yet, and only practice would help.

She had been a bit hesitant to believe that, though, seeing her using it now to help...maybe that was just what she needed to remember that the Vortex was truly more good than bad.

"Well done dear," he whispered, kissing her temple, "But…are we going to have an immortal dinosaur running around now?" he joked lightly, recalling the last time she'd brought something to life using the Vortex, Jack was still living his life with Torchwood. Not that the dinosaur had died, she'd merely healed it, but still, he wanted to lighten the mood.

"No, no," she smiled, resting her head against his a moment, "I've gotten better since then."

He nodded, helping her up as he turned to Solomon, the man still sneering at them, thankfully having not noticed Angel's feat. He quickly passed her over to Rory to check on her as well, moving to stand before her, blocking her from Solomon's view, not wanting the man to grow suspicious as to why she was suddenly so tired, "You must be very proud," he began, playing along that the triceratops had died.

"Bring her to me," Solomon demanded, "Or the robots will make their way through your corpses. Bring her now."

"No."

There was a flash of light and Amy, Ayla, Nefertiti, and Riddell teleported into the room.

"Mummy!" Ayla ran to her mother, who knelt down to hug her daughter tightly, "You saved Tricey!" she whispered in her mother's ear excitedly, being careful not to be too loud, she was just...so happy it was alive and well again. Her mother was amazing like that and she couldn't wait till she was the same one day, able to help and heal and protect, to make people better and make them...grow into themselves, into the people they were meant to be.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor turned to the adults.

"I demanded to be brought here," Nefertiti told him, stepping forward.

The Doctor grabbed her arm, stopping her as she continued to try and make her way to Solomon, "No, no, no, no, no way."

"It isn't your choice, Doctor. It's mine."

"_Listen_ to me, if you go with him, I can't guarantee your safety."

"You saved my people. I am in your debt."

"No," Angel stood up, weary from use of her powers.

She had learned long ago not to use too much of them in dangerous situations, never knowing what was lurking, waiting to attack once the danger seemed to have passed. The last time she had been so tired she couldn't even muster the Vortex Ayla had been taken from her, _never ever again_. She _refused_ to ever let herself become that exhausted until she was safely back in the TARDIS, with everyone, and they were all safe. But she _was_ tired, she had never healed anyone so...completely before or from such extreme or numerous wounds. A gunshot here, a cut there, but never so many, so severe wounds, and never before with a dinosaur, she may have used more than she ought to have. As a result, she couldn't really get a true sense of what was coming at the moment, nothing except her own exhaustion.

"You don't owe us anything."

"Then I do it of my own will."

"Neffy, Neffy, Neffy..." the Doctor shook his head, but Nefertiti just walked over to Solomon.

"No!" Riddell shouted, cocking his rifle and aiming it at Solomon, "Take her, I shoot you."

"Put your weapon down," Nefertiti held up a hand, "Let me make my choice."

"Do it, boy," Solomon sneered, a robot stepping forward and lifting its arm till Riddell lowered his, "My bounty increases. And what an extraordinary bounty you are," he reached out and touched Nefertiti.

But she shoved his hand away, "_Never_ touch me."

Solomon merely pushed her against the wall, the sharp edge of his cane pressed to her neck, making Ayla gasp as he smirked at the queen, "I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them," the woman glared and pushed the cane away, "And I will break you in, with immense pleasure. Thank you, Doctor. Computer? Take us back to my ship."

With a flash, Solomon, Nefertiti, and his robots were gone, teleported away.

And then an alarm went off, making Angel groan softly and rub her head, she could already feel a headache coming on and this was NOT helping.

"Hostile targeting in progress," the security system announced, "Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress."

The Doctor looked over at Angel, about to check on her, when he remembered that she wanted to go to the control deck before Solomon appeared...and he realized why, "Bingo," he grinned as the idea struck him as well, "You are fantastic!" he murmured to Angel kissing her forehead.

"What is it?" Rory asked, "Doctor?"

Ayla just smiled as her father grabbed the sonic, ready to teleport them out, knowing her father had just come up with a brilliant idea to save them all.

~8~

The small group teleported, via the ship's systems, to the control deck to see two piloting chairs facing each other, covered in cobwebs, with a small post between them.

"Ok," the Doctor clapped, "Control deck," and ran to the post, looking inside it as Riddell took a guard position at the door.

"So, what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"Come on. The missiles are locked on to us, we can't outrun them, we have to save the dinosaurs and get Nefertiti back from Solomon. Isn't it obvious?!"

"It's sort of the opposite of obvious," Rory remarked as Ayla giggled.

"We have 17 minutes before the missiles reach us," Angel murmured, moving to swipe the cobwebs off a chair and sitting down, rubbing her temples, her headache had struck, "We need to control the ship, turn it around."

The Doctor nodded, "Exactly," and soniced the post, Ayla coming up to it and standing on her tip-toes to look inside it.

"You said it was too late, there wasn't any time," Rory reminded him, though his glance kept turning to Angel as she massaged her head.

"Ah, yes, but I didn't have this plan then, did I?"

"And you've got a plan now?" Amy gave him a look.

"A thing Aunt Amy," Ayla corrected, though her voice was muffled from how she was speaking into the post she was looking down.

Rory shook his head and looked at Angel, making his way over to kneel before her, "You alright?"

Angel gave him a tired smile, "Just a little headache," she laughed, "Who knew healing a dinosaur would take so much out of me."

He gave her a small laugh as well, "I know just what you need..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small kit of some kind, opening it and rooting through it, his father coming over to see what he was doing, "There," he held out a small purple pill to her.

"What's that?" Brian asked as Angel took the pill and swallowed it.

"Medicine," Rory shrugged, "You carry a trowel, I carry a med-pack," he wiggled the packet before putting it back in his pocket, "It's all about the pockets in our family. It's a pill that ought to help with her headache, completely safe for Time Lord biology."

"Thank you Rory," Angel smiled, "I feel better already."

"It heals headaches instantly?" Brian blinked, "Never seen one of those."

Rory shrugged, "I pick up cool stuff wherever we go. For some people it's cars and hardware, for me it is nursing supplies."

"He's _amazing_ Brian," Angel looked up at him, "He actually made a few medicines in the past. Invented them himself."

"Yeah well," Rory started to blush at her praises, seeing his father looking at him with a bit of awe, "It's hard to find pre-natal vitamins for aliens when the medicine you usually take isn't available."

Angel shook her head, "Oh hush," she told him, turning back to Brian, "He took the _best_ care of me when I was pregnant with Ayla," she informed the man, "He ran all my tests and mixed vitamins just for me and made sure I always ate right and got enough rest and didn't overdo anything," she reached out and took Rory's hand, "He even delivered Ayla."

"He did?" Brian breathed, looking at his son with...quite a good deal of respect, quite impressed, "That's..."

"It was nothing," Rory tried to brush it off, as uncomfortable with praise as Angel was.

"It was _everything_," Angel told him, squeezing his hand, "You were my doctor," she winked.

"Did somebody call?" the Doctor popped over, crouching down to rest his elbow on the armrest of the chair, "What are we all talking about?" he whispered, as though doing so would mean he hadn't interrupted the moment but merely joined it.

"How remarkable Rory is," Angel told him.

"Ah yes," he nodded, "Rory the Remarkable Roman," he patted the man on the back, Rory smiling at hearing the Doctor finally admit that he was deserving of compliments too, "Well done Rory," he added before getting up and heading back to the post, "Riddell? Keep an eye out for dinosaurs," he ordered, getting back to work.

Riddell grinned, "I was rather hoping you'd say that," he handed a gun to Brian, who was still slightly shocked learning how...outstanding his son was, well...he'd always known how impressive Rory was, he really was remarkable, but to hear other people...like the Doctor and Angel...say the same, he knew it meant a lot to his son, and it meant a lot to him as well because of that.

"Don't hurt them!" Angel called after them as the two headed out of the room.

"Rory, Amy, get rid of the cobwebs," the Doctor nodded at the second chair.

~8~

Solomon smirked as he pressed a button on his ship's control computer, ready to leave...but the ship didn't move. He frowned, "Come on, come on. We're not moving," he pressed it again but the sound of metal clanging resounded, "He's magnetized us. We can't move away!"

~8~

Riddell stood in the doorway, a nervous Brian beside him...when they heard growling in the distance. He looked around as raptors began to emerge, "Keep walking, big chap," he called to one, when another one appeared. He swung his gun between them, only for even _more_ to join them, "Hell's teeth, that's really not fair!"

~8~

Indira sighed as she and her team watched the screen in their base.

"Missile target will be reached in 11 minutes," the computer announced.

They could only hope the Time Lords and the others made it off the ship before then.

~8~

The Doctor stood up from the floor, slamming his hand on the computer before him that he was examining, "No! Don't be like that! Really unhelpful."

"What's the matter?" Amy asked from where she was standing by Angel, Ayla in the woman's lap.

"Parallel pilot compartments, bio-configured, needs two operators of the same gene chain._ That's_ why Solomon couldn't change the ship's course and neither can we…"

"Of course we can," Angel called and he turned to face her, she just squeezed Ayla in a little hug, "Me and Ayla, she's my daughter, we ARE of the same gene chain. Our core DNA is the same."

While Time Lords could change their faces, change their DNA with each regeneration, they always retained echoes of it deep in their DNA, buried, but there, remnants of the people they were. It was what allowed them to remember their past selves, even though both she and Ayla had regenerated, there still shared DNA as mother and daughter, and that was on a very specific level. 'Gene chain' merely meant of the same family, the remnants in their DNA meant just that as well.

The Doctor shook his head, walking over to her, "_I_ should do it," he said softly, moving to kneel before her and Ayla, concerned, she was rather tired.

She smiled and reached out to cup his cheek, "I think Nefertiti needs you more right now my love," she told him.

He smiled, turning to kiss her palm before standing, scooping Ayla up into his arms in the process, "How about that sweetheart?" he asked her, actually a bit...happy that Angel was insisting he go after Nefertiti, he did not want his Mate anywhere near the man, not at all, "You want to try your hand at piloting a Silurian ship with mummy?"

"Can I?!" Ayla nodded, excited, she'd learned quite a lot about how to pilot a TARDIS between her Aunt Idris and her mother's teachings...and her father's examples of what NOT to do...she was certain she could do this, help save the world as her parents so often did.

"Here we go," he set her down in the second chair.

"What are they doing?" Amy frowned, worried.

"Ship does all the engineering," he explained quickly, "The controls are straightforward, simple enough to use. Two eye-line screens, velocity and trajectory. Try to steer away from Earth, sweetheart," he dropped a kiss to Ayla's head, "Try not to bump into the moon otherwise the races who live there will be livid."

"I know daddy," Ayla nodded.

"What?" Rory gaped, surprised there were species living on the moon by then...and feeling like he really shouldn't be that surprised at all.

"Primary controls in the arms of the chairs, principle's the same as any vehicle. Eight minutes, 45 seconds," he stood back and soniced the chairs, turning them on. He walked to Angel, crouching beside her, "Get us as far away as you can dear," he told her as she nodded. He grinned, kissing her cheek a few times till she turned her head to give him a peck, making him beam instead and stand, looking at the post again, "Right, phase two sorted. Now for phase one."

"Phase two comes _after_ phase one," Amy reminded him.

"Humans, you're so linear. Did Ayla not teach you about cause to effect?" he smirked, he and Angel had been highly amused to hear their daughter had rambled about time for hours on end, what was even more impressive was that Rory, who had actually paid attention to every word the girl said, had understood her and learned something from it. It seemed she'd inherited both his ability to ramble but Angel's ability to simplify what she knew, "Shine a torch in here."

Amy leaned forward, shining her torch while Rory walked up to them, "What're you doing?"

"Mixing my messages," he pulled a handful of wires out, "How's the job?" he glanced at Amy.

"We're about to be hit by missiles and you're asking me that?" she gave him a look.

"Daddy likes to multi-task," Ayla called, swinging her legs as she waited for him to finish activating the rest of the ship, Angel just resting with her head back against the chair, her eyes closed.

She was trying to sense what would happen, if the plan would work but she was just...a little distracted at the moment, knowing she'd have to pilot the Silurian ship with her young daughter...she really only had experience piloting a TARDIS and was hoping it wouldn't be too difficult. She really didn't know what the Doctor would do to stop the missiles, perhaps he'd go into Solomon's ship and use HIS weapons to target the bombs.

He nodded, "Keep talking. How's the job?"

"I gave it up," Amy sighed.

"You gave the last one up."

"Yeah, well I can't settle. Every minute, I'm listening out for that stupid TARDIS sound…"

He scoffed, "Right, so it's _my_ fault now, is it?!"

"She just means we can't not wait for you," Rory explained, "Even now."

Amy nodded, "And they're getting longer, the gaps between your visits."

"Are they?" the Doctor glanced up, trying to act innocent, reaching his arm into the post.

"We think, um," Rory began, "You might be trying to wean us off you."

"Would that be bad?" the Doctor glanced at them, "To give something up little by little instead of suddenly?"

Wasn't that what his companions_ always_ complained about? That it was so much harder to adjust to life on Earth after seeing everything he helped them see? He was...trying to be more considerate this time, make up for his past mistakes, he wanted to be...better, a more...responsible adult in some ways. He wanted to make the transition easier for them. And...it was hard, equally as hard for him to give them up completely.

It was easier for him to drop them off on Earth and run away, knowing they were safe, and knowing that he wouldn't have to see them again and hurt all over to say goodbye once more. It was a coward's way out, he knew, but he was trying to be stronger, for Ayla, for Angel, because neither of them wanted to give up Rory or Amy either. But each time it was harder to say goodbye, so the gaps became longer...and...it was getting easier, with the longer gaps. He was finding he could go longer and longer without needing fiercely to see the Ponds. And...that was a good sign, it meant, one day it would be easy to pop in, say hello, stay for dinner, and leave again.

He really DID want to keep his companions in his life, all of them.

He smiled at that, Angel had done a number on him hadn't she?

"It's not just that, I promise," the Doctor looked at her, "Really promise. You're Ayla's Uncle Rory, her Aunt Amy, we couldn't just give that up instantly."

"But you and Rory," Angel called, making them look back at her as she smiled at them, "You have lives. Each other. You'll have so much more than that, I can tell," she winked at them, "And...your lives are on Earth, we have lives in the TARDIS too, we have each other," she smiled at the Doctor, "We have a family of our own too, and..."

"And you're just spending time with each other," Rory nodded, getting it. They were trying to give them the best of both worlds, weren't they?

Amy smiled at that, "We just worry there'll come a time when you never turn up, that something will have happened to you and we'll still be waiting, never knowing."

"You'd know," the Doctor said quietly, rubbing his chest absently.

The humans frowned but nodded, understanding what he meant. They could recall what they'd felt the moment Angel had 'died' at Lake Silencio. They _had_ felt it. They had known. Even the family, from what they'd heard when they first got together after that event, the family had known and they hadn't even been there. So, if that day ever came, they _would_ know...and that was almost scarier, to live each day wondering if you'd wake up and feel...that.

"Come on Ponds," the Doctor shook his head, grinning at them now, "You'll be there till the end of us."

"Or the other way round," Rory murmured quietly.

The Doctor looked down sadly, knowing there was some truth in that, it had happened before. And, hadn't he told Rose Tyler once that humans aged, they would eventually die, and he would live on? He could only hope that, for the Ponds' sake, it would be the fact that they lived out very long and extraordinarily happy lives instead of some danger that got the best of them.

"Beep," Angel called.

He looked up at her a moment before his sonic beeped, finished. He smiled at her, "Done," he nodded, pulling some more wires out of the post and resting it on the rim.

"Doctor?" Riddell called, rushing in, "We need more help…" he trailed off as Amy grabbed a stun gun, "What're you doing?"

"Helping," she smirked, striding past the men and into the hall with Riddell, knowing Rory would he harder pressed to leave both Angel and Ayla.

The Doctor looked at Rory before snatching up a crystal he'd pulled from the post, "Rory," he called, "Keep an eye on them for me," he nodded at Angel and Ayla, whose chairs had begun to move, the piloting program kicking in.

"Of course," Rory nodded as the Doctor tossed the crystal in his hand, "But what are you going to…"

He teleported out.

"...do?" Rory finished with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

~8~

Amy and Riddell quickly joined Brian, holding another stun gun, in the doorway, the man having kept watch as the raptors grew closer.

"Quickens the blood, doesn't it?" Riddell smirked.

"The sooner this lot go back to being extinct, the better," Amy commented.

"You know what I want more than anything?"

"Lessons in gender politics?"

"A dinosaur tooth to take home," he shot a raptor, "Dinosaurs ahead, lady at my side, man behind, about to be blown up. Not sure I've ever been happier."

"Shut up and shoot," Amy nudge him, both of them firing at the dinosaurs.

"Duck!" Brian shouted as Amy dropped down and Riddell fired over her head at a raptor.

"Come on man!" Riddell nudged Brian, "Shoot!"

Brian swallowed hard and fired at a raptor.

~8~

Angel and Ayla laughed as they piloted the ship to safety, "How do you like it sweetheart?" she called to her daughter, she was actually struggling just a little bit to fly it but Ayla seemed to be doing fine enough.

"I'm flying am alien spaceship!" she giggled, swinging her feet excitedly, bouncing in her chair.

It wasn't as fun as piloting the TARDIS, but she wasn't old enough to really do that, she was still a little short, but it was fun enough.

~8~

"The ship's trajectory is changing," a man said in the headquarters, watching as the ship started to veer away from Earth.

"It makes no difference," Indira sighed, "The missiles have locked on. How long till target?"

"Seven minutes."

Indira closed her eyes, knowing what the veering meant, the Time Lords were still onboard.

~8~

The Doctor teleported into Solomon's ship with a wide, though very dangerous-looking, grin, "Hello! Having trouble leaving?" he turned and stepped out of the teleport, grabbing two live wires and pressing them to the robots' chest, blowing them backwards.

"Daisy, Daisy," one of the robots began to sing in a daze, "Give me your answer..."

Solomon stood, glaring, as the Doctor patted the robot on the chest as it powered down, "Ship's still magnetized, couldn't bear to lose you."

"Release my ship, Doctor," Solomon moved to hold a cane to Nefertiti's neck, "Or I kill this precious little object."

Nefertiti, seeming to have had enough of the man, kicked his other cane out from under him, knocking him to the floor at the sudden imbalance. She grabbed the one that had been aimed at her and pointed it at_ his_ neck this time, "I am _not_ your possession now, nor will I ever be. Now stay there."

The Doctor sauntered over and peered down at the man, "Don't mess with Egyptian queens, Solomon, or Time Lords. I hope you've learnt that now," he walked over to the controls.

"What're you doing?!" Solomon demanded as the man fiddled with them.

"Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship," he said simply, really...quite eerily calm as well, which was never a good sign for him, he was either explosively angry or furiously calm...and right now...he was furiously calm, because of this man and his greed, missiles were being sent at the ship his Mate and daughter were currently trying to steer off, "I send this craft off emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow," he turned around, "Hopefully Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe," he checked his watch, "Bit tight for time though, sorry, don't have my Mate here to keep me on track, shouldn't really be chatting. Neffy, let's go," he clapped his hands and headed for the teleport, pausing a moment to look back, "How remiss of me, almost forgot, the thing about missiles, very literal,_ this_ is what they latch on to," he set the crystal down and pulled out his sonic, "Now, one press on this and the ship's demagnetized."

"Doctor, whatever you want, I can get it for you, whatever object you desire."

"I already have all I desire," the Doctor waved him off, before pausing to think, "Did the Silurians beg you to stop?" he wondered, glancing at the screens around them, displaying the missiles, headed towards THEM now and he smirked, knowing that the others were safe, "Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine. See how valuable they are. And they're all yours," he turned and followed Nefertiti to the teleport.

"You wouldn't leave me, Doctor..."

The Doctor simply closed the gate and held up his sonic, looking at it contemplatively, "I would do _anything_ to protect my Mate, to protect my daughter," he murmured the words so similar to what he'd once told Angela Smith, he really would do anything. And the man...even just knowing his name, Doctor, knowing of Angel and Ayla, being a trader, he was bound to ask the wrong question to the wrong people and it would only be a matter of time before the Silence tried to hunt them again. Solomon was not a man who would ever stop until he got what he wanted and, having lost the dinosaurs and now Nefertiti, he wouldn't stop till he'd gotten him and his girls, and that...as terrible as it was to say...wouldn't do. He looked at the man solemnly, "I'm sorry," he murmured, before pressing the sonic on, the crystal starting to glow. He eyed Solomon, "Enjoy your bounty," before forcing himself to press the teleport button and beam out, hoping Angel wouldn't be too cross with him for what he'd done, if she had seen this coming she would have stopped him.

"DOCTOR!" Solomon shouted as the ship took off, heading away from the Silurian ark and out into space. He gaped, watching the missiles following him, "DOCTOR!"

But the missiles hit and everything exploded.

~8~

Amy, Brian, and Riddell stood in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by sedated raptors, "Well done," Riddell clapped a slightly shell-shocked Brian on the back.

~8~

The Doctor cheerfully led the way to the TARDIS, Ayla beside them, riding on Tricey's back as Angel led the dinosaur on. He was in rather good spirits because...Angel wasn't mad at him!

Well, she'd been at first, very mad and quite disappointed, which had broken his hearts to see. She hadn't liked the fact that he'd left Solomon there to the missiles, but he'd explained to her that it had been for Ayla. He'd asked her if the sense she'd gotten off the man was different than the personality he'd described, the scenario he'd pictured in his mind of what would happen if Solomon escaped, the Silence and the threat of them finding out about their family. He'd reminded her that, if they hadn't gotten involved, Solomon would have been on the ship, unable to move, unable to leave, unaware of the missiles till they hit, he would have died on the ship anyway, the only change was that the dinosaurs didn't die with him.

When he'd reminded her about Ayla's safety she'd hesitantly and begrudgintly agreed to let this one go for the moment. Her daugher's safety was truly one of the most important things to her. She wouldn't ever want a trader like Solomon to learn about their daughter and come after her or inadvertantly set the Silence on them as well. It was...terrible, it truly was, she hated death, but then...he'd reminded her that 'everything, all things, must die,' used her own words against her as he brought up the original fate of Solomon and his ship in regards to the missiles. Reminding her that they'd saved all the dinosaurs on the ship, the innocent creatures that the Silurians had given their lives to protect. And for that...she couldn't stay too mad at him for long, so...all in all...he was rather chipper she didn't hate him and that he wasn't 'sleeping on the sofa' as the humans would say.

"So, dinosaur drop-off time," he grinned, scooping Ayla off Tricey's back and setting her down, taking her hand as he led her to the TARDIS where Angel was opening the doors.

"Actually, we think home for us," Rory commented.

The Doctor paused and looked down at his daughter, grinning up at him, home, yes, as much as he loved travelling with the Ponds, with anyone really, he loved spending time with his family as well.

"Of course," Angel nodded.

"Not forever," Amy added as Nefertiti and Riddell stepped up to join her, Rory, and Brian, "Just a couple of months."

"Right, yes, we're pretty busy anyway," the Doctor agreed, "I mean, we've got to drop everyone back."

"About that," Brian began, "Can I ask a favor? There's something I want to see."

The Doctor looked at Angel, who smiled and nodded.

~8~

Brian sat in the doorway of the TARDIS, his legs dangling out the side, Ayla beside him, both of them sharing a sandwich as they hovered above the Earth. Brian took a sip of tea from a thermos as Amy and Rory came up behind them, enjoying the view.

Angel and the Doctor stood by the console, smiling as they watched their daughter among her family.

~8~

In the African Plains, in 1902, Riddell stared up at the night's sky, a dinosaur tooth hanging from a cord around his neck. He glanced over as Nefertiti stepped out of the tent, her hair loose, a rifle in her hands as she smirked at him.

~8~

Rory was standing on the ladder in his home one day, looking at the light fixture, blowing on the end of it before inserting the bulb.

"MORE postcards from your dad," Amy called as she entered with a handful of cards.

"Do you know what?" Rory remarked, stepping down the ladder, "I think it_ is_ the fitting."

He walked over to where Amy was standing near a wall of photos, tacking up the new ones. They were all of Brian in amazing locations, like Pisa, Rio de Janeiro, Egypt and more. But the latest one, that was of the TARDIS, in a prehistoric land, the dinosaurs running around, with the three Time Lords standing before a sign that read 'Siluria.'

~8~

Angel looked over from where she was turning down the sheets, having just come from putting Ayla to bed as the Doctor took a shower. The girl had taken a little longer to sleep than normal, had needed an extra story and the 'night light' to be set on a slightly brighter setting, all the wandering in the dark hallways, despite her Uncle John being there, hadn't set her very at ease. She knew the girl was afraid of having a nightmare and so she'd done everything she could to help her feel safe and comfortable, snuggled up with her 'Aslan' and with the stars above her, the door opened a crack to let in the light of the hallway as well. She'd sung her a little song as she'd slept, helped lull her to sleep and she couldn't help but smile. She got the feeling Ayla would be just fine and have a good night's rest.

She'd been surprised though, with how long it had taken her to get Ayla to bed, that when she'd entered the bedroom the Doctor still wasn't there but in the shower. She'd gotten ready for bed when she'd heard the water turn off, just turned down the duvet when the door to the bathroom had opened and the Doctor stepped out. He was wearing his typical bottoms, his hair wet, with a white towel draped over his shoulders, his chest bare. He smiled when he saw her but she frowned when she spotted him.

"Theta what happened?" she asked, moving over to him, his skin was...slighlty red, more like splotchy red, and it felt warm under her touch.

"Nothing," he shrugged, taking her hands to hold them, absently playing with them, examining them as he had her last self once.

"Are you trying to break Rule 3 my love?" she asked jokingly.

"No!" his eyes widened as he looked at her, "No, not at all," she gave him a look, "Nothing happened, honestly," he crossed his hearts, "I just...took a shower."

"With volcanic water?" she guessed, eyeing the red of his skin.

"It was...warm, yes," he nodded.

"Theta, it was scalding," she countered, it...wasn't like him, to like a shower _that_ hot, "What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

He sighed, smiling at her softly as he reached out to trace her cheek with a finger, "Can't hide anything from you can I, psychic?"

"No you can't, thief," she countered with a laugh, "Now please, my love, tell me what's wrong?"

He nodded, "I just...Nefertiti...and it was...and she kept..." he grimaced, not really knowing how to phrase it without it sounding embarrassing, so he just gestured at himself.

"Oh," Angel nodded, understanding him perfectly.

"Yes," he looked away.

She stepped closer, draping her arms around his neck, resting her forehead to his temple, seeing his eyes fall closed and him start to smile, "Well then," she whispered in his ear, "Since she made you feel so uncomfortable touching you," she let her one hand trail gently back over his shoulder and tapped his chest, just over his heart, in time with it, smiling herself as she felt the heartbeats pick up, "I think I know just what you need."

"You do?" he murmured, feeling her lift her other hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, making his breath hitch.

"Mhmm," she nodded against his head, "To replace the bad with the good."

His eyes blinked open, half-lidded, as he looked at her, "You know, I think that's just a..._fantastic_...plan," he smiled at the word. He glanced at the bedroom door, "Ayla's to bed?"

She nodded, "And she will be for quite a while I think."

"Brilliant!" he laughed, suddenly winding his arms around her waist and jumping towards the bed, landing on his back, pulling her down with him, on top of him as she laughed heartily at his sudden action, making him beam at the sound...only to cut if off quite soon after with his lips.

He reached up, his hand moving to the back fo her neck as he kissed her deeply, before rolling them both over. Yes, this was a touch he most certainly preferred.

A/N: Fluff! ^-^ I felt so bad for how the Doctor felt when Nefertiti was touching him, I think what he really needed was Angel to make up for that ;) I'll leave it up to your imaginations what happens next lol.

I was torn between having Solomon take Angel or not, but I really wanted to have her and Ayla pilot the Silurian ship and, I think, knowing how the Doctor gets when she or Ayla are taken, she'd be extra careful not to let on that she has this extraordinary power to the man :) And...I think if Angel was physically there with the Doctor she'd convince him to save Solomon despite what he did...and I REALLY don't like him. He's one of the few that I'm actually sort of glad Angel didn't save, as terrible as that is.

And now that we've finished with DOAS...I think we know what's coming next...I wonder what the Doctor will dream this time? Hmmm... }:)

Also, just wanted to put this here since I also had it on tumblr, but if there are roleplayers out there who want/wanted to roleplay as my OCs or versions of show-characters on like Twitter or other sites or things, first off...wow! I'm glad you like the character so much :) And second, please ask first, I'll likely always say yes, but especially for the OCs since they are, well, original, to roleplay as them on other sites without permission (given all the plagiarism and people stealing my stories) makes me feel like the characters themselves are being stolen :( Not sure how roleplaying works or if that's how it's normally done, but I'd appreciate asking first ;) Lol, apparenlty Angel escaped the HOTS and joined Twitter without me knowing :)

Some notes on reviews...

That's ok if you want to stop reading, I'll never fault anyone who stops. I understand the Mating is worrying you, it's meant to be taken in a more 'animalistic' sense of the term and really show how 'not Time Lord-like' it is, like Time Lords are so controlled but when their Mate is in danger, primal instincts to protect them come out. It's a very deep bond so the need to protect them comes out stronger. As for the nightmare, it's fine if you think it's a 'cheap trick' it's not meant to be a cop out or anything though and it WILL have a very BIG consequence in this story, it's really just the first one in a LONG chain of the Doctor's guilt eating away at him and, being psychological manifestations of his guilt at what he's done to Angel, will slowly start to affect his waking life as well. I can't really comment on the 'soap opera' quality of it, I literally have never seen a soap opera in my life so I really can't say if it is or isn't coming out like one lol. I'm not sure if you'll see this as you said you'd stop reading with Angela Jones, but I wanted to also say thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the story up to that point :)

Lol, that's fine if you think it's stupid, to each his own, we all have our own opinions :)

They don't really fight because Angel is mostly non-confrontational and knows how to say things to get him to think/agree and the Doctor loves her too much to really go against her wishes. Lol, wish I had a relationship like that ;) This is mostly them at the start of their 'family life' so it's like the honeymoon stage :) Angel has actually taken the mic a bit in the past, taking the Doctor's place and actually proving to be more impressive than him at times, we'll see a little more of it in ATCM just for an example. Angel doesn't really challenge him in intellectual ways as she's not as clever as him, but as she slowly gets more confident she'll be challenging the Doctor more and more in other ways. But she _has_ actually deflated his ego and checked it on a number of occasions, namely in what he did to the Silence, she'll do it again in ATCM, in getting him not to murder the Master, bringing him back from the Racnoss, not murdering the Family of Blood, stopping Time Lord Victorious where she nearly died, how she stopped him at Demons Run, just to name a few ;) Many more to come though :) She may not be always able to stop him before he does things, but she gets through to him in the end and makes him regret it and not ever do it again, and learn from it :)

Lol, thanks! I went back and fixed it :)

I do love DW very much yup :) I'm glad you're enjoying Rory and Ayla :) I love them so much! Uncle Rory is the best ;)

I'm not sure if I'd do a spinoff of Angel the Human and Ayla growing up like that, mostly because I think it would break my heart to do, to see Angel how she felt in that chapter for an entire series and the family dealing with it :( But you never know, one day it might happen :)

That's a very interesting theory :) I could see the Doctor being that awesome that he'd be the reincarnation of the Other :)

I don't think it's weird at all, I think I started to picture Greg instead of John there for a minute or two too ;) And yup, a mini-vision for Ayla, in a sense, she's definitely going to be progressing faster than Angel did, being a child and NOT burying her feelings but exploring them will give her an edge ;) Oh dear god, if it was Ayla who had been taken...I think it would be Angel they'd have to watch out for }:)

Lol, thanks :) I'm of the opinion that if someone doesn't like a story, why read it? too :) I know I'd rather spend what little time I have doing/reading/watching things I like than suffering through something I don't :)

Ayla might just be a little psychic. She's not quite at Angel's level, but she's more how I imagine Angel would have been if she hadn't tried to hide her abilities as a child :)

Oh I definitely had Rory's nursing skills reserved for this chapter ;) I wanted to show him taking care of Angel in a way where Brian sees that this woman who's so strong and takes care of everyone and protects them, being awesome, gets taken care of and appreciates Rory even more ^-^

You never know, they might try one day ;) I've actually got something about that planned to be discussed, but not for a very long while though ;) Possibly...not till Series 8, but it'll depend how the 50th and Christmas special go ;)

Lol, I could sort of see the story with Franz having involved Rory and Amy, or possibly them having heard it already. I could see the Doctor picking up the Ponds for an adventure just to rant about it :) Ayla will be very protective of her parents, I can say that she'll bite one more person at the very least ;) We might just see someone flirt with Angel in this series, can't say if it'll be in front of Jack though ;) I'm not sure if it would happen in a bar, being a mother and a Mate, I don't think Angel would frequent many of them without the Doctor and I can't see them going there without Ayla which might not be a good place for her to be lol. But we'll definitely see someone flirting with her and the Doctor's reaction. If we don't get a flirt in front of Jack/Gray in this series, it'll definitely happen in Series 8 ;)

An Ancient Observer was already updated on the 15th as promised :) I am planning to update it again at the end of the month though as a Halloween treat :)

Thanks! I'm glad you liked the scene with Ayla and Riddell :) I can say that I do have a discussion of future children planned, but it may possibly not happen till Series 8, we'll have to see ;) Sometimes, as I edit, things fit better coming earlier or later than planned and I move things around, and that still leaves the 50th and the Christmas special open ;) Oh I can say Ayla will definitely have what her parents have ;) I've got plans for ALL my OC series currently written that will allow the Time Children to find their Mates/Bondeds/Links ;)

We'll have to wait and see for the baby, there'll definitely be a discussion of it either at the end of Series 7 or in Series 8 ;)

Lol, yup, Ayla's getting feelings, like at the end of TRORS ;) She's like an Angel if she hadn't forced her feelings down as a child :)


	10. Dissected Love

A/N: Warning...this chapter might be a little hard to get through. It's more...a _horrific_ nightmare, in a way. I tried to tone down any graphic scenes while still trying to remain true to the true disturbing nature, so I hope it won't be too bad. This will also start off very familiar, but it's more to set the scope/scene/episode :)

~8~

Dissected Love

Angel groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding from the lingering affects of the gas from the glass coffin she'd found herself in. She shook her head, shaking her black locks out of her vision, only to find she was standing upright against an examining board, her arms and legs clasped down against it. Feeling far too much like she was back in Van Statten's museum and the other hospitals she'd been held at she struggled, trying to get out, about ready to use the Vortex when...

"Don't struggle," someone whispered, startling her. She looked over to see a man in a similar predicament beside her, his shirt opened, "Close your eyes and don't struggle."

"Why?" she breathed, "What going to happen?"

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me. While I was conscious."

"Did what?" she swallowed, feeling herself starting to shake at what might be coming.

"Dissected me," he looked down at his stomach where there was a long, straight, healing scar.

"No…" Angel gasped, looking down at her stomach, the tiny bump invisible under her blue flowy dress, her baby there, and it was so small...she'd just found out about it a short while ago...

Oh dear God no...

"He's coming!" the man tensed, hearing footsteps approaching, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you."

Angel looked over as one of the reptilian creatures, a Silurian she could make out, approached her, a surgeon's mask over his nose and mouth, and she _knew_ it was the same man that she'd seen through the glass of the coffin before. Now though, he was wearing an operating apron and holding up a large syringe, which made her hearts freeze as he drew even nearer.

"Please," she eyed the really rather sharp cutting tool in his hands, "Don't…"

She was terrified, _beyond_ terrified, of the sharp object getting closer and closer to her stomach. She...she wanted to use the Vortex, she could feel it thrashing inside her, wanting to be released, wanting to throw the doctor back and break apart the restraints, free Mo as well, and get them both out of there. But she wasn't letting it. She was stronger than the last time the Vortex had lashed out, more aware of _why_ it was reacting so instantly to her danger, and...she was _scared_. The Vortex had damaged her often in the past. Using too much of it had nearly made her regenerate on Mars, HAD made her regenerate on Kroptor. It left her weak, it left her hurting, and...she couldn't risk it, not with the baby. The Vortex was similar to regeneration energy in how truly powerful and devastating it could be. It could heal, yes, but equally it could injure.

She _couldn't_ risk the baby.

She was probably_ incredibly_ lucky that she hadn't lost the baby during the dealings with the 456, or on Mars, or when she'd fallen through a ceiling into Naismith manor, or when the Vortex had flared up in the Calvierri school...she couldn't believe she'd done all that while pregnant. It terrified her more than she could say to think she might have lost the baby and not even realized because of those events. But now that she knew, now that she was aware, _everything_ was different. Until she knew _exactly_ what affect the Vortex would have on the baby...she couldn't risk huge displays of it, she just...she _couldn't_. If she lost the baby...

And that cutting tool was getting even closer.

"Please!" she begged, squirming, trying to push herself farther back into the examination board, away from the device.

"Leave her alone!" Mo shouted, hearing the tremor of fear in her voice and struggling in his own restraints to try and stop the doctor, "You got me!"

The doctor just pulled down his medical mask to reveal his scaled face and pushed as small button in his hand, locking her in place by the wrists painfully, wincing as she gave a small cry of pain, the angle of the restraints making it awkward and likely to bruise, "Commencing dissection," he reached for her.

"Silurian!" Angel called in a last ditch effort to buy time, for what she honestly didn't know, her mind was racing too much to make sense of anything, fear clouding it, but she felt it, if she could just make him wait a moment longer...maybe the Doctor would come, "You're a Silurian."

He eyed her in shock, his mouth falling open at her knowledge, "How do you know our race?"

"I'm not human," Angel breathed, panted really, "Your tests will be contaminated if you use me as a subject. I'm _not_ human."

The doctor's eyes widened, startled, "Yet you appear similar to that specimen," he nodded at Mo.

"_He_ appears similar to _me_," she countered, "Time Lords came first."

The doctor frowned, suspicious that the woman might be lying and about to open her up to see if she was...

~8~

Mo closed his eyes, clenching them shut tightly at the sounds of the person sobbing beside him. Angel had _begged_ the Silurian doctor to stop, to not come any closer, to not try and hurt her, that he couldn't dissect her or decontaminate her as he had called it, to get back. She had pleaded, she had told him she wasn't human, that she would contaminate his tests if he were to dissect her, but it seemed it only made him more intrigued, the Silurian doctor couldn't pass up the chance to dissect and examine someone who looked so much like a human yet apparently was not one. She had cried and screamed as she felt it, as she felt the instruments cut into her, the Silurian doctor couldn't give her any medications, not knowing how they would react to someone who was not human, so they had all had to listen to her screaming and begging him to stop, screaming bloody murder when the man got to her stomach, curious to see what an 'alien' ate.

And now he knew why.

The doctor had been very excited to find out she was with child and now he would have an infant to study as well, instead of just a child or adult like the humans. Even if it was an alien, it was a prime specimen.

It _killed_ him to hear the beeping of the heart monitor the doctor had hooked up to the woman, beeping twice as fast because apparently she had two hearts, catching the baby's heartbeat as well as it raced and increased what he knew was to a dangerous level...before going flat. It was even worse to see the doctor...he grimaced and flinched to remember...pull the fetus from the woman beside him, covered in blood, taking the baby away despite the fact that she...it looked like a little girl from what he could tell...had died. It seemed he did not even care.

He'd glared at the doctor through tears as he turned, his back to the woman who sobbed brokenly, weakly, to place the baby on a smaller examination board on a desk, covering it with a small, splotched red, cloth...when...

"Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested," came over the speakers, "Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested."

The Silurian doctor sighed and turned to go...leaving Mo trapped and her nothing more than a sobbing, crying wreck stuck to the board, scarcely able to breathe as she tried to work past her pain, both physical and emotional, at the loss she had just suffered, to see her baby taken from her and killed before her eyes.

He struggled in his restraints, wanting to murder the doctor for doing that to her, for seeming about to leave her there, bleeding on his examination table, "Get back here!" he shouted at the doctor, "Get back here! How dare you do that her?! You need to fix her!"

But the doctor just ignored him and walked out the door as Mo tried, struggled as hard as he could, to break free of his restraints. He could hear the girl beside him whimpering, her breathing labored, trying to get enough air to her lungs, but she was growing weaker. She was tied to a board, blood seeping out of her, the doctor hadn't tried to staunch it, too excited about the...smaller specimen.

He looked over at Angel as the doctor left, "Hold on," he begged her, he didn't even know her name, "Hold on please, just a little longer. I'm...I'm...I can get out of here, I can..." he struggled with the restraints around his wrist, trying to break them open, _needing_ to get to her because he could see it...she was barely hanging on as it was. Apparently the doctor didn't understand how blood worked to aliens, he barely understood humans. He was a reptile, of course he wouldn't understand. And she was getting worse, "Please, please just hold on," he called, trying to keep her awake, trying to keep her conscious, "I can...I'm almost out, I'm almost out!" he squeezed his eyes closed, crying out in pain as he managed to pull his one hand through the small hole, "Finally," he muttered, "Just a little more," he started to pull at the restraint on his other wrist, glancing frantically at Angel, seeing her head starting to lull forward, "Hold on," he wheezed, turning to the side, twisting the binds, trying to break the other restraint on his arm open...and managing to do it. He pushed the strap across his chest away, leaning down to unhook his legs, both coming open easier with two hands on them, before he fell out of the examination board, onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet despite his weary muscles and new-weak nature, and rushed to her side, lifting her head but she was far too gone. She could barely open her eyes, she was sweating.

He looked at the restraints around her, they were completely locked down, there would be no way he'd be able to open them without the key and only the doctor had that, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I can't get you out!"

"Go," Angel whispered, so softly Mo almost missed it. She was just...so tired...she couldn't feel the Vortex any longer.

He looked up at her, startled, "What?"

"Go," she struggled to breathe, tensing at the pain, "Just...go."

He started to shake his head, how could he just _leave_? She was far too pale, unnaturally pale, from all of the blood she was losing, if he left now...he knew he wouldn't be able to find help in time. If he stayed though...

"Go," she repeated, "Please," she stuttered, and he could see her shaking as she tried to keep up her strength, enough to give him a message, "Go," she urged him.

"I can't," he shook his head, "How can I leave? You need help!"

"It...won't come," she breathed, feeling her hearts _shattering_ to know that.

She'd hoped, vainly it seemed, that the Doctor would try to get her back. She knew it was a far cry, he didn't seem to care about her anymore, but...she'd hoped he'd care enough, as the last of their species, to rescue her, to focus on getting her back, not knowing what danger she was in, that he'd just...come for her. It seemed she'd been wrong to hope, hope got you nothing but pain, and she'd been weak, too scared to use the Vortex in time, and with the first cut...she'd been in too much pain, too distracted, and now her baby had suffered for it.

She deserved this.

To die there, alone.

But Mo didn't.

She blinked her eyes open at him...and he saw it. She was terrified, there was a fear in her eyes but there was also resignation and sorrow, unbearable loss, and...death. He let out a breath at that, no matter what, no matter if he managed to get her out, he...he wouldn't be able to _save_ her. He couldn't imagine what she had felt, to see her baby being torn from her the way it had, it would have traumatized any woman at all...and you didn't recover from something like that. He could tell if he didn't get her out soon...the bloodloss alone would kill her, but it seemed like she was all too willing to let it happen. She looked so weak, she could barely keep her head up.

"I can't," he whispered, but she just looked at him pleadingly.

"Please," she managed to breathe out, he could hear the strength in her voice fading, "Go."

He swallowed hard and nodded, standing, "I'll bring help," he swore, "I'll come back, just...hold on."

Angel could only shake her head, "Tell him..." she swallowed, "I'm sorry," she struggled to get out, her voice shaking so bad he could barely understand her.

Tears filled Mo's eyes as he stepped back, "I'll be back, promise," before he dashed out of the room, rushing down the halls, trying to find someone, anyone at all, any sort of human, that could possibly help. There _had_ to be more humans there. Not only had the woman told him to tell someone something, but...that alert that had led the doctor out, it was the same alert he had heard when he'd been dragged underground.

Angel watched him go through fading vision, disappearing down the dark hall. She closed her eyes, feeling tears in them again, it was too much. She hurt so much more than just the baby...dying, more than just the Doctor forgetting her, she physically hurt and she couldn't...she just couldn't...she just couldn't hang on any longer. What was the point of it?

She looked at the door, staring at it till her vision blurred and black dots appeared in her sight, before her head lulled to the side as her eyes fell closed...

~8~

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he stood in the lush vegetation with Amy and Nasreen, following their Silurian guards towards a large gleaming building.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked, seeing his expression grow more to discomfort than the interest that had just been on it.

"I...I don't know," he admitted.

He felt...off, odd, out of sorts. It was like he was moving through thick water, sluggish. Yet his hearts were racing, his head was pounding, he felt like he was tingling but not in a good way but in a way as though you were going cold but he didn't know why. It was actually rather warm in the center of the Earth and yet...he was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Nasreen looked at him, "You look as though you're about to faint Doctor."

He shook his head, "Faint? Who's going to faint? I don't think I faint. No, far too girly and I'm not a girl, not a human either, just a madm..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "She means you don't look well Doctor, and you really don't," she eyed him, concerned, "You really do look pale. Are you sure you're ok? You're starting to sweat."

And indeed he was, which was even more odd because he felt rather chilled, but he shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Fine. I'm fine."

Amy watched him cautiously as he started to stutter, this was _not_ like the Doctor at all. This was what he did when he was getting frantic, when he was worried and didn't know what to do, but...it couldn't be their situation, he'd seemed fine and calm a moment ago, "If you're sure..."

"Yes, quite," he nodded, though Amy could see a jerkiness to it as they walked on, following Restac and Malokeh down the vast vegetation once more.

But it was clear to everyone that something was very wrong with the Doctor, he'd started rambling about the moon to distract them, or attempt to, but his words were slurring a bit, he was stuttering and getting his thoughts jumbled, had started talking about moon cheese. It was like he was distracted or something.

And he was.

It just...didn't seem important, the moon, not it all. Something else was there, lingering in his head, something in his hearts and his soul, something else that was so much more important than just the moon...but he couldn't figure it out. He swallowed hard, his mouth was going to dry, it was like he couldn't breathe anymore, his chest was tightening ,his lungs felt starved of oxygen. What was it? What was happening to him?

He didn't know but whatever it was...he hoped he figured it out soon so he could stop it.

~8~

Mo ran down the halls, looking around wildly, frantically peeking around every corner, trying to make sure there weren't any lizard men there. He ducked back as two passed, before rushing out, down the opposite hall. He came to a vast corridor with glass on either side of it, like windows on alcoves of some kind. He walked up to one of them, hoping it would be weapons stored behind it, and press the button on the side...jumping back as he saw two lizard men standing there, with weapons in their hands. He leapt forward to turn the lights off, hoping they hadn't seen him...but they didn't move even as they were encased in darkness once more. He frowned, hitting the light one more time and turning them on, staring at the lizards that didn't move even now, even as the glass window slid open, even as he stood right in front of them.

"Hello?" he frowned, looking at them, waving his hand in front of their masks, but they still remained immobile. He let out a breath, realizing that they must be asleep, and snuck forward, grabbing the guns out of their very hands, two of them, as many as he could take, before he hit the button again, sealing the window and turning the lights off.

He glanced down the hall, before he continued on, rushing down it, he had to find those other humans, he had to, he needed help! That girl needed help terribly and quickly. He didn't even bother waiting until he could make sure there were no lizard people around a corner, didn't bother checking the corners any longer, not now that he had weapons. He just...he wanted to find help all the sooner.

He remembered what it was like when his wife had been pregnant with their son Elliot. He would do anything, anything at all, to protect her, no matter what, no matter from what. Even though this girl was not his wife, she was pregnant...she _had_ been...she was with child and the child has died. He knew there had to be a man out there somewhere that the child belonged to as well. And that man needed to know what had happened. He would do all he could to protect that girl, even now, just...trying to get her help that maybe, in the future at least, she could be saved and healed, maybe...maybe have more children.

But to do that...he had to make sure she survived.

~8~

"Doctor, maybe you should sit down," Amy suggested as they entered a large citadel-like room.

She was really starting to get worried now. The Doctor was...even more unbalanced than normal. He was wobbling quite a bit, he was unsteady on his feet, he was sweating and shaking and unnaturally pale and he didn't even look as though he was even _there_. His words were barely coherent at the moment, and he didn't seem focused either. He was looking around in a jerky motion, as though scarcely able to control his bodily movements, and he seemed weak, like he was slumping, like he could barely stand straight any longer. He seemed to be having trouble breathing as well, he was panting and rubbing his chest as though his hearts or lungs hurt, but she didn't know why.

Neither did he, it seemed.

The Doctor bit back a groan, feeling his insides twist painfully, barely understanding Restac as she spoke about their execution, how they were going to make an example of the apes...when suddenly a man ran in with guns in hand, shouting for them to stop...but he didn't even notice it really. He couldn't really focus on anything. He knew the man had to be Mo, he had to be, he had been taken there before. But he didn't understand why he couldn't focus, why it was so hard for him to make connections.

What was this...this pressure building inside of him? Why was there this pain starting to throb in his very soul?

Restac advanced on Mo but Mo seemed to be beyond angry at the moment, he didn't even bother to try and let the woman speak as he fired the Silurian weapon at her, striking her in the gut, sending her falling backwards, wounded, the other soldiers that had accompanied them quickly rushed to her side, knowing they could not attack while he had a gun in his hand, knowing that the humans could be volatile.

"Mo!" Nasreen shouted, completely startled and horrified that he'd fired a gun at another person...even if it was an alien, or an earthlian as the Doctor had said.

Mo didn't even bother to apologize as he ran over to them, "Please," he begged, "You have to help me!"

"What happened?" the Doctor looked over, knowing instinctively that something had happened.

"Oh my God," Amy gasped, seeing the lines marring his skin, the dissection lines, and...some fresher blood as well.

Mo just shook his head, "That's not important, please I need your help. She's hurt."

Amy jumped as the Doctor lunged forward, grabbing the edges of Mo's collar, startling her, "What do you mean she's hurt?!"

And then she realized...the only other person there...was Angel.

"What happened?!" the Doctor demanded, feeling a fierce protectiveness, a fierce anger, rise up in him that he'd never felt before. He didn't know where it was coming from, all the knew was that the fact that _Angel_ _was hurt_ had registered in his mind and that he had to find her, that he had to help her. It didn't matter what he was feeling or how terribly weak he was becoming for some reason, he _had_ to find Angel...

He had to find her, he had to find her, hehadtofindher, hehadtofindher, findherfindherfindher...

He fell to his knees as the mantra kept repeating his mind, help Angel, find Angel, save Angel, save his..._Mate_...and then he gasped, grabbing his head as pain shot through him, memory upon memory upon memory piling into his mind, overwhelming him.

All those little moments he and Angel had shared restored to his mind, and now...all he could think about was that they had taken his Mate, that she had been taken beneath the earth and, according to Mo, she had been hurt terribly somewhere, "They took her..." he muttered, "They took my Mate," his expression hardened and he turned to Mo, grabbing him by the front of his shirt again, "Where is she?" he demanded, a dangerous tone in his voice, a murderous and desperate look in his eyes that had Amy jumping back at the sheer change in him.

"This way," Mo pulled back and led him off.

They rushed through the halls, Mo firing at any Silurian that appeared before them, not caring that Amy was shocked...though more so at seeing the Doctor not saying a word about it as she would've expected him to be angry with Mo for shooting down the innocent reptiles. But she could see it on his face, he looked like he would've done it himself if he had the strength, but he was stumbling into walls, falling to the side, falling to his knees and struggling to get up, more determined than she had ever seen him to keep going. So she ran to his side to help him up, to support him, as they continued on.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked as he stumbled again, just outside the door to some sort of examination room, one Mo had been in, "What's happening to you?"

The Doctor didn't answer, just looked at Mo as he tried to open the door...but it was locked again, "No! No, no, it's locked! I can't get in!" he shouted, pounding on the door, looking through a small window in it at Angel, lying there, still attached to the board, the girl was slumped over, her black hair falling half in front of her very _very_ pale face, the blood was everywhere, still dripping though slower than before. And he knew...she wasn't moving, she scarcely looked like she was breathing, and that was not good at all. He pounded on the door once more, "Open up!"

"Move!" the Doctor shoved him aside, grabbing the sonic and flicking it at the door, unlocking it, opening it, and running in, "Angel!" he nearly fell to the ground, seeing the state she was left in, hanging there on the examination board, her dress torn, blood everywhere, cuts still open, clearly having been dissected...and she wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. He could feel it inside him, he could feel it now, exactly why he'd been reacting and growing weaker...

Angel was dying.

She was probably very nearly dead at the moment.

He ran to her side, struggling to get her unlocked, forgetting he'd dropped the sonic on the floor in shock of what had happened to her, "No, no, no, no, no..." he strained, trying to pry the bonds open himself with his bare hands, "Open up! Open!" he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he started to cry, struggling with the restrains, his mind becoming more disjointed...all he could see was blood, was Angel covered in blood, his Mate's blood. She was dying and he had to get her out but he couldn't.

"Doctor move!" Amy cried as she ran over with the sonic, having picked it up, flashing it at the bonds...but it didn't work, "How does this work? How does this work Doctor? How do you work the thingy?"

He just grabbed it from her, pointing it at the restraints, opening them as Angel fell off the board and into his arms as he sank to the ground with her, his hearts nearly broke as he collapsed at catching her because he could feel it...the last of her life was leaving her even as they spoke, "What...what...what did he _do_ to her?" he started shaking his head, "Why did he do this?!" he couldn't understand why the Silurian doctor would dissect Angel!

Even if she looked like a human she _wasn't_. She was an alien and that would've contaminated the tests that he knew the doctor had been running.

"Why would he just leave her like this?!"

"He likes to collect the young," Mo said solemnly behind him, having heard the reptile talking about it far more than his studies on him and other adults, "And he had a better test subject this time," he swallowed, tears in his eyes, "A baby, straight from the mother's womb."

The Doctor froze at that, looking down at Angel's stomach, not having wanted to look at more of her, afraid of what he'd see if he took his eyes off her face but...there it was...her stomach was even more deeply red from the blood than the rest of her. He reached out a shaking hand and tugged the torn part of her dress to the side gently, the tears in his eyes finally falling as he stared, horrified, at the red, ugly cuts across her stomach.

"Baby," he struggled to get that word out, his mind completely shutting down on him.

A baby.

There had been a baby.

But it wasn't there anymore.

He couldn't see it...where was it?! Where was it? He flinched, he didn't even know the gender and...he knew...he knew the baby was his. It _had_ to be, it was the only way. His son or daughter...where was it? Where was the baby? Where was his child?

He froze even more, his hearts breaking at the thought that not only was his Mate was dying in his arms but his child...his child was taken right out of her. He knew that Angel was too far past the point of being able to be healed with regeneration energy...at least not his...and he could feel it...she was purposefully NOT regenerating. She...she was _choosing_ to die. It had to have been unbearable...to lose their son or daughter like that and...he realized, thinking back on time, the only time it could have happened...the baby was too young, it couldn't have survived the extraction.

"Where is it?" he looked around, frantic, "Where is it? Where's the baby? Where's the baby? Where's my child?"

Amy gasped, hearing him claiming the child as his, she hadn't thought he and Angel were together like that, he'd said they weren't!

Mo looked at the other side of the room, where he'd seen the Silurian carrying the baby, and closed his eyes. The Doctor saw it however, followed his gaze, and saw the lump that was covered by a small white cloth. Amy looked between them, before spotting it herself. She walked over, hesitantly lifting the cloth, checking underneath it...and gasped, tears in her eyes, and she looked away, letting the cloth drop back down.

It was the baby.

But it wasn't a baby yet, it was...such a little thing. It looked barely even three months old it was so small, but she reached out gently and picked it up with the cloth, wrapping it around it like a shroud, as she carried it to the Doctor. He took in his arms, unable to bring himself to lift the cloth and peek beneath, knowing what it would look like, knowing it wouldn't look like a baby, and that was NOT how he wanted to remember his child. He had wanted to remember any child of his and Angel's as a full grown baby, as a toddler, as a child, a teenager, and adult, and old man, anything at all but just...alive. With the baby clutched firmly to him he turned to Angel, speaking softly as he stroked her face, but she didn't move, she wasn't even breathing anymore.

Amy stood there, watching, with tears in her eyes, as the last whispers of life left the Time Lady.

"Angel?" the Doctor kept talking, as though she were still there, as though his words could bring her back, remind her he was there, let her know he was back, get through to her, spark a regeneration. Something, anything, he just...he couldn't lose the baby AND her after having just remembered, and...he couldn't lose her not knowing that he was her Doctor once more, "Angel look, it's our baby, it's our little baby," he nearly choked on his words, he couldn't even say what it was, he just...couldn't bring himself to look, but he knew what he was hoping for, "Our little girl," he whispered, "Look, Angel, she's so beautiful," he sniffled, struggling to hold on, to keep going, torn between needing her to wake up and wishing his body would go faster and follow, "Please, you need to wake up. Angel you need to look at her. She needs her mum."

But Angel didn't move, she didn't stir, he could feel in his own hearts slowing to join hers and he knew, he was going to join her very soon and that was all the better.

"Please Angel," he begged, "Please just open your eyes. Please just once more," he looked at her, but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't move, she didn't stir, she didn't breathe, her hearts had stopped beating. He couldn't...he couldn't deal with this any longer. He'd failed her, he'd just wanted her to open her eyes, see him there, see that he loved her, that he had _always_ loved her, even when he'd forgotten...but he'd been too late.

He closed his eyes, holding her tightly, "Don't worry," he whispered, kissing her hair as he cradled her to him, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Amy just shook her head, not knowing what was going on, "Doctor what are you talking about? What's happening? What's happening to you? What's wrong?" she could see it in him, he was getting paler by the second, it seemed like he was having trouble breathing as he just sort of faded away in front of her.

"She was my Mate, Amy," he told her, his voice trembling as he spoke, and he hadn't remembered her, "She was my Mate."

Amy looked at him, "Yeah, I know, you said she was your mate, she was your friend," it was true, he said that a lot.

He winced, recalling Liz 10, how he'd denied it, how incredibly he had proclaimed that they were only friends to everyone who brought it up, but they_ weren't_ just friends. He could see it, in his mind, Angel wincing, her flinching, the pain in her eyes, every time he said that, especially that last time, with the Dream Lord, how he had said that his memories couldn't be that important if he could forgot them.

If he forgot_ her_.

Oh God.

It hit him fully just then, to realize, to_ know_ that she had died not knowing he remembered. He fell ill, he felt like he could be sick all over the floor, right at that very moment when he realized that she had died not knowing that he _did_ love her, truly and deeply loved her, with everything he had. She was gone, and she didn't even know, he couldn't even tell her, she wouldn't hear him. His hearts broke all over again, realizing still that he would never know why he had forgotten her in the first place. He didn't know why it happened. How could it have possibly happened?! She was his _world_ and he would never know...and that was probably better because he just wanted to be with her now and that was all he wanted.

"No Amy, you don't understand," he shook his head, staring down at Angel's pale face, "She was my _Mate_," he emphasized.

Amy frowned, sensing the context of Mate was different than mate, "And what's that?"

He flinched, shaking, and looked up at her, tears in his eyes...and Amy gasped, seeing the heartbreak and the pain radiating from his gaze, "She's my _life_ Amy and now...she's gone."

Amy shook her head, "No, there must be a way we can help her. There has to be something we can do to save her! What about the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked back to Angel, "It's too late. She's gone."

Amy frowned, "But what about that regeneration thing you said?"

"We can force our regenerations to not take effect," he murmured brokenly, "What was the point, you must of been thinking that," he looked at Angel, squeezing her cold hand.

That had to be what she was thinking, what was the point of going on when the last thing she had to hold onto had been taken from her? The baby was gone, she was gone...it was the same for him now. What was the point anymore? He wasn't even sure if she realized that in her dying he would too. Angel would _never_ ever be that selfish...but she was in such incredible pain, he could feel it even now, he could feel every single aspect of it, of what she'd felt, and he just...wanted her to be happy and not feel pain anymore.

He knew what had happened, she didn't want to go on any longer, without him, without the baby, what else was there to live for? How any woman could survive an experience like that he wasn't sure. He knew he didn't know how Angel would either and apparently she didn't as well. She just couldn't go on any longer, it was why she hadn't let the regeneration happen, why she'd held off on it like the Master had. And he couldn't blame her. He only wished the Mating would hurry up and that he could join her quickly, because right now, sitting on the cold ground, with his Mate and child in his arms, knowing both were gone...it was too much, it was his worst fear playing out before him. And he just wanted to be with her again, with her and their child in whatever afterlife was waiting for them. He had to believe there was an afterlife, even for a man like him. He used to be so afraid that there would be, that he would end up in the Gallifreyan version of hell because of all that he had done, not just to his own planet but to others. In knowing Angel though...he had started to believe in the Gallifreyan version of heaven as well, started to dare to hope that he might be worthy of it, especially with an Angel vouching for him.

But he didn't care where he ended up, as long as he was with Angel and their child and that he could be with them forever.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy called, her voice sounding further away than it was, distant, "You're scaring me."

But the Doctor didn't even take his eyes away from Angel, "Don't be frightened," he whispered, "I'm not..." he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Angel's, steeling himself against the pain, against the Mating trying to pull him along with her. He longed to just...let go, let himself be with her...but he knew, even in death...there was still something Angel would want him to do first. And, after everything he'd done to her...he could at least do this one last thing.

"Don't worry Angel," he pressed another kiss to her hair, "I'll take care of everything," he swallowed hard, placing the baby in her arms, before he struggled to his feet and he ran out of the room, rushing down the halls, trying to keep going as Amy, Nasreen, and Mo ran after him. He looked back when he noticed them, "Get out of here!" he nearly growled at them from the effort and the torment he was feeling at having to leave Angel, at fighting against the feeling he'd been welcoming moments ago.

"Doctor what are you _doing_?" Amy tried to move to help steady him.

But the Doctor shoved her away, falling against a door, peering through the window to see a control room on the other side. He soniced it open and spun around to face them, "Go!" he half-snarled at them, slamming the door shut, blocking them out. Mo, seeming to be the only one who realized what the Doctor was doing or planning to do, grabbed Amy and Nasreen's arms and pulled them away.

"Go, go, go!" Mo shouted, pushing them on, running through the halls till they reached the alcoves, still with a mess of Silurians standing stationary within. He pressed a button on the wall, opening the glass walls, pushing the frozen Silurians out, "Get in!" he ordered, jumping onto a circular pad he'd noticed earlier, looking up to see a sort of tunnel thing, the same tunnel thing he'd seen on they way down, "Get on!"

"Get on what?" Amy shook her head.

"What are we doing?" Nasreen had to ask.

Mo just reached out and grabbed them, yanking them onto pads of their own before he hit a button on the wall and they shot up through the tunnel, racing through the layers of earth, the transport pods taking them back to the surface...

~8~

The Doctor worked frantically in the control room, muttering under his breath, thoughts disjointed, cursing in Gallifreyan as his hands shook and his vision blurred as he raced to get it done before he couldn't go on any longer. Angel was counting on him, he had to make sure he did this last thing, for her, he HAD to. He winced, struggling to hold on, he needed just a little bit longer, just a little bit longer to make sure the Silurians wouldn't ever do this to anyone else, another moment longer to make sure he could join Angel and that everyone would still be safe...like Angel would want.

And that was the point in fighting now.

Angel would want the humans to be safe, she would never want anyone to experience what she had at the Silurian hands, and he could do this for her, with his last moment and his last breath and the last of his strength, he could do this for her.

He looked up, watching as the teleports reached the top of the planet on a monitor, before he grabbed the sonic, flicking it on, turning the light on the end red.

Just one more second.

He took a breath, closing his eyes, and activated the sonic...sending off a massive amount of explosions throughout the entirety of the sub-city, shattering all the holding cells, releasing toxic gas, burying the Silurian civilization in tons of rubble that they would never ever escape from.

They would never harm a human again, they would never ever hurt Angel again.

He...smiled...as the room around him began to cave in from the blasts, burying him underneath the debris, though he didn't mind...he could finally be with Angel once more...

~8~

The Doctor gasped awake with a jolt, looking around the dark room he was in, feeling as though he were choking, as though he were still there in the sub-city, being buried alive despite the fact he was lying on a rather comfy bed. He could almost feel the bumps and bruises all over him, even though none marred his skin.

He sat up, letting out a breath as he hunched forward, burying his face in his hands as he heaved, feeling like he couldn't get enough breath in him. It was...another dream, yet another nightmare. He should have expected it, they'd been...plaguing him for...quite a while, quite a very long while. He took a breath, closing his eyes, steeling himself, feeling that brief flash of fear he always felt when he woke, the fear that it wasn't a dream, that it_ had_ happened, that one mistake in his past...like taking longer than he had to protect the humans, like putting more effort and focus on them instead of listening to the instinct that he needed to get back to Angel...had taken the woman he loved more than anything from him. Worse still, that dream had taken Ayla from him in the most horrific way imaginable.

He looked over, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders as he saw Angel sleeping beside him, Ayla was actually between them, having had a bit of a nightmare earlier and come to seek comfort only her parents could give. He knew sometimes it wasn't even that, sometimes she just wanted to have a sleepover with them and they were always more than happy to have her, but this time...it was a nightmare. He leaned over, brushing a strand of Ayla's hair behind her ear, before he dropped a kiss onto her hair, and tugging 'Aslan's' bowtie for good measure. He looked over at Angel, lying there on her side, facing him and Ayla, and gave a small smile.

It was...the greatest relief in the Universe to wake up and see _both_ his girls lying there beside him, reminding him that they were there. He took a deeper breath, looking at how she was sleeping, the TARDIS had warmed the room, Ayla hated being cold, and it was a bit too warm, their thinnest blanket was over them, but Angel had kicked it down to her knees. He reached out and hesitantly took hold of the edge of her tanktop shirt, he tugged it up slowly...letting out an even more relieved breath at seeing the flawless, perfect skin, not red, not cut, not...anything short of just perfect.

He leaned over, careful not to wake Ayla or Angel, and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. He tugged her shirt back down and rested his forehead on her belly for a moment before pulling back, looking at his girls, so innocent in their sleep, so happy, so...safe and alive and alright.

"I'll protect you," he whispered to them, though being very careful to be quiet enough where they wouldn't wake, "I swear I'll protect you both, forever. I will NOT fail again. I promise you, I won't fail either of you again."

He blinked rapidly, feeling tears in his eyes as the nightmare hit him again, replaying itself over and over in his mind, and he...started crying. He _wouldn't_ fail. He would make sure they were safe always, if it was the _last_ thing he _ever_ did, he would_ not_ let that happen, his nightmares would NEVER come to life. He would never ever_ ever_ let that happen again.

Ayla would NOT be taken from him.

Angel would NOT be harmed.

Neither of them would be studied or poked or prodded or tested or manipulated or...anything that had been done to them before. He would protect them both with his lives, he had made the mistake once before, failed once before when it really mattered, and it would NOT happen a second time. Not ever. Not again. He had been telling the truth in what he'd told Amy about sticking to the shadows, he was slowly learning his lesson on the mistakes he'd made in the past.

He would not put his family in danger again.

He looked at them once more, wiping at his eyes before he laid back down, reaching out to take Angel's hand across Ayla, looking at both his girls, content to watch over them as they slept because he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, "I'll protect you," he whispered again, "I'll protect you."

A/N: I felt a little ill writing what happened to Angel here :'( I'm curious as to what you all think of it too, I'm not quite sure if I managed to not make it completely grotesque but just very alarming and disturbing, or if it was a little too glossed over and things. Grr...original chapters! -shakes fist- Lol :)

I know Malokeh wouldn't have ever been so cruel or careless to do that to Angel, and that Angel would have likely reacted with the Vortex before it got to that point, but these are the Doctor's nightmares, they don't always make sense, often they take things and warp them into the worst possible scenario :( I can say though that, so far, none of the other nightmares will be quite as gruesome as this one. I sort of felt like...with the ark being Silurian and seeing Solomon's legs torn apart and things, that the Doctor's mind would drift to their last adventure with them and the danger Angel was really in. If he'd taken longer to help the humans...she might have very well been 'dissected' :(

On a slightly lighter note...I'm very excited because...I only have to give my Star Trek story one more read-through/edit and then I can post it! ^-^ So we can expect Spock to appear in the next couple days ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm very excited for ATCM too :) We're going to see more of this particular dream popping up in that episode too ;)

My Merlin story, unfortunately, doesn't seem like it'll be out till 2014 (hopefully right at the start!). I've just managed to rewrite through half of Series 4 as of 2 days ago so I still have a Series and a half left to write :( And with the 50th around the corner I'm going to try and get most of it done by then and hope to finish the rest after I've posted the 50ths for the OCs. But it WILL be the next actual show-story I post :)

I won't be doing anything special within the scope of the main story, BUT! I'm hoping to post a special Halloween Themed chapter of TAOSAT, Recollections, and IYC on Halloween :) And(!) an early chapter of AAO (since I can't really do much Halloween themed chapters with that since it follows the episodes), so there'll be Halloween for J, Clara, River, and Proffy to come ;)

Lol, good luck on your test of wills! And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters ^-^ I can't say that we'll see Gabriella again but...well...we may see a version of Ayla once more ;) I don't thing it's evil at all to be curious about that :) I did see what you did there lol, Solomon IS a very 'bad man' ;)

There may not be Rory&Ayla scenes after TATM...but I can say there WILL be a way for the family (including the Ponds) to stay together ;) But I won't say how :) I've got a lot planned for Clara and the TARDIS that will be...a bit different than the show but for a reason :) I think that Ayla will respect Clara very much, like she senses what Clara will do for her parents :)

I liked that moment of Angel putting her to bed too, we might just see a few Gallifreyan bedtime stories (or stories about Angel's life on Gallifrey) very, very soon ;) I'm very excited about the Mates/Bondeds/Links for them, it'll probably be a while till we find out how, but I've got it all stored away in my head and potential outlines :) I don't think the Master will be one of them though. Mostly because...he's family to J, Proffy will likely shoot him on sight, and the Doctor would probably kill him for going near 'his little girl' lol :)

I agree, it's definitely best to start young in saving the world, gives you plenty of experience ;)

I think Gray would find someone one day. I think at the moment he's not quite ready for it, given all he's been through, but one day I think he'd find a humanoid person with a bit of longevity or someone who had their 'body clock slowed down' like Liz did :) For some reason I could see Angel introducing them lol :)


	11. A Town Called Mercy: The Kahler

A Town Called Mercy: The Kahler

"_When I was a child, my favorite story was about a man who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all he'd seen, a man who fell from the stars._"

~8~

A futuristic drone flew over the ground, zigging and zagging, trying to escape something...only to be targeted and shot down mere moments later. As it fell, a man with a squiggling blue tattoo on the side of his face fell from it as well, rolling to kneel on the ground as he crashed into it. He panted, groaning as he laid there, pain shooting through ever part of his body. But still, he forced himself up, kneeling, only to tense, hearing a whirring behind him and footsteps. And he knew what that meant.

The man closed his eyes, "I knew you'd find me eventually."

A larger man in black stomped closer, lifting his arm to reveal a futuristic weapon was fused into the flesh of it. He looked down at the man, a black Stetson on his head, the rim of it just barely masking his robotic eye, a metallic red scanner in place of what should have been a normal eye. He stared at the man kneeling before him, "Make peace with your gods," he rumbled, his deep voice overlaid with a metallic quality, lacking emotion as he spoke.

"Once they were your gods too," the man remarked.

The larger man's expression hardened at the reminder, "Not anymore."

The man turned and slowly tried to crawl away, reaching for a gun lying on the ground...but the larger man merely shot him for it. He fell backwards onto the ground with a groan, staring up at the stars as the larger man walked over to him, appearing in his vision above him, raising his weapon-arm again, "Am I the last one?" he whispered.

The larger man simply stared down at him, "There's one more. The doctor," before he fired the killing shot.

~8~

The Doctor stood in the middle of a road that led to a desert town, his arms around Angel as she stood before him, her back to his front with his chin on her shoulder. It was probably...odd...he hadn't really let go of her since a rather nasty nightmare about the Silurians.

Literally.

He hadn't really let go of her. He'd found this new him loved to touch her, very much so, but...it was a bit more than that. It was like that was the only way he could convince himself she was there, that she was ok, that she hadn't been harmed by Malokeh. There were times he had to physically remind himself of how much care Malokeh had shown Elliot, how much compassion he'd shown in trying to help the humans, how that particular Silurian wouldn't have EVER done what he had in his dream. He hated how his mind had taken Malokeh's natural curiousity, taken what Mo had suffered, and applied the harsher qualities of it to the Silurian and Angel. He still felt just...ill, to even think of what he'd dreamt. He wasn't sure if Angel had noticed the semi-desperate quality that had arisen in his need to touch her constantly, but...he found he preferred that. He didn't want to worry her and...he didn't want to talk to her about the nightmares. For the first time in...ever really...he didn't want to share those dreams with her. And it had nothing to do with their terrible nature, with forcing her to see the things he imagined happening to her, but...it was just...him. He didn't wan to share the dreams because he knew what she would try to do about them. She'd...

His train of thought was cut off when Angel turned her head, her nose brushing against his cheek as she kissed it, "Bit off again, my love," she murmured.

He smiled, "But a very...good off," he remarked, glancing down at her attire. He liked this FAR more than the other outfit she would have worn if they'd gotten where they'd intended to go. He'd rather see her dressed like this than a skeleton. She was wearing tight black pants, tucked into black boots, with a white button up, long-sleeved shirt, a black vest over it, with a little bolo tie, completing her look with a black Stetson...he'd thrown her blue one into a supernova.

On accident, of course.

Yes, entirely on accident.

They just happened to be floating near a supernova at the time.

And it wasn't like he'd seen it there, run like a chicken with his head cut off through the TARDIS to the wardrobe, dug through all the hats till he found it, and then raced back to kick it out the door.

Not at all.

But the best part of her outfit...her hair was down, completely down, not even clipped on one side. He loved her hair, he always had, every version of it, along with everything else about her. Everything was very fitted, and it gave her a true 'western' feel. He should have expected that they weren't in Mexico given she and Ayla had disappeared into the wardrobe and come out looking like western heroes instead of dressed and painted like skeletons...which he was very thankful for. The LAST thing he wanted was to imagine them...dead.

He swallowed hard and kissed her temple, glancing back at Ayla who was standing with her Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy, dressed in a small cowgirl outfit. She had a blue denim skirt that went to her knees, brown cowboy boots on that looked remarkably like a miniature brown version of the ones Angel had worn in her last incarnation, a white shirt and a brown vest, a red Stetson on her head, though more dangling behind her neck at the moment. Her hair was still in pigtails though. It seemed she had inherited her mother's love of dressing for the times, something he was pleased they could share and enjoy together.

"'Mercy," Angel read from the sign above the town as she turned back to it, pulling his attention back as well, "8_1_ residents.'"

The sign for the town was also accompanied by various others with numerous warnings to keep out. That particular sign was for the population of 80, but with the 0 crossed out to add the 1.

"Look at this," Amy called, nodding at a ring of rock and branches that circled the town, "It's a load of stones and lumps of wood," she looked up at the Doctor, rolling her eyes slightly to see his own were closed and he was swaying Angel lightly, seeming to be humming in her ear, not paying attention at all, "Doctor!"

He blinked and looked over, "Let me guess, you want me to take a look?" he sighed, "But I'm comfy!"

Angel laughed and reached up to pat his cheek, "And your daughter is curious too," she nodded over to where Ayla had skipped up to the ring to take a closer look.

He smiled and dashed over, flashing the sonic at it, "Ooh..."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"A load of stones and lumps of wood," he stated, reaching back to take Angel's hand, tugging her on to step over the line with him, not seeing her glance back, feeling as though they were being watched, to see a man in black, in the distance, staring at them before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Er, the sign _does_ say, 'Keep out,'" Rory called when Ayla went to follow her parents, worried for the little girl.

He knew that the Doctor and Angel were VERY protective of Ayla, very very protective, but...sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he worried more. With the Doctor's confidence and Angel's senses...he knew it was likely they knew it would be a relatively safe trip. But as the Doctor's confidence had gotten him into trouble with the Silence and Angle couldn't see everything...he DID worry. He knew how quickly things could escalate around the Time Lords.

"I see keep-out signs as suggestions more than actual orders," the Doctor waved behind him, "Like dry clean only."

"Come on Uncle Rory!" Ayla ran back to grab Rory's hand, tugging him on. Rory laughed, scooping Ayla up and moving her to his back in one fell swoop, giving her a piggyback ride into town. She giggled cheerfully, lightly nudging his sides with her little cowboy boots, "Giddyup!"

He let out a bellowing laugh and mock-neighed, making a snorting horse noise as he trotted a bit, bobbing Ayla up and down as though riding a horse, making Amy smile and shake her head as she stepped over the line as well, following the others down the street. She knew Rory was worried for Ayla, but was also amused by the girl's eagerness.

Her smile faded though when she saw various people watching them from behind windows and doorways, keeping a distance. One woman even pulled her own daughter closer, watching them with narrowed eyes as though they were unwanted.

"My love?" she heard Angel say and looked over to see the woman had stopped, her hand on the Doctor's arm, staring at a street light across from them with a frown.

"That's not right," the Doctor muttered, seeing it spark, clearly running on electrical power instead of candles or oil, which was very not right. He pulled out the sonic to scan it, eyeing the results with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"It's a street lamp," Rory shook his head, not seeing the point. There were lost of street lights around, but...then again, there were lots of phone boxes, none quite like the TARDIS though...was that it? Was the street light not a street light? Was it like...a giant antenna? Or a beacon! Or maybe some sort of communicator ray? Or...

"An electric street lamp," the Doctor said, unknowingly answering Rory's questions, "About ten years too early."

"It's only a few years out," Rory shrugged, laughing slightly as Ayla started to pet him like he was a real horse.

Angel smiled, glancing back at him, "Isn't that what you said about leaving your phone recharger in Henry VIII's bedroom?"

"Right," Rory winced, glancing at the Doctor to see him frowning about it, "Still cross about that?"

The Doctor just shot him a look as if to say, 'what do_ you_ think?' That adventure had been...an experience, which had ended up in Angel nearly being married off to Henry VIII (who had mistaken her for Anne of Cleaves, who had run off with a case of cold feet), him being thrown in the Tower of London...again...for sorcery (who knew the sonic lighting a candle counted as that?!), and Amy and Ayla off to try and find the wayward Anne while Rory tried to break the Doctor out of prison. All because they'd gotten caught by Henry VIII since they'd had to go back for the device.

"It all worked out in the end," Angel reminded him.

He sighed and nodded, "And we STILL didn't get married."

He'd offered to get married just after Henry VIII had, the wedding had been lovely...once it wasn't his Mate set to be walking down the aisle...and it had made him think about their own, really making her 'Angela Smith' again. She'd just pointed out, very...brilliantly really, that Henry VIII was the epitome of why she didn't want to _marry_ him. Which had confused him, and...hurt slightly because he thought it was still lingering fears of him forgetting her again, that he'd 'replace' her with River like Henry VIII did with his wives. But she'd elaborated, reminded him that he HAD a wife already. He'd argued that it was on Gallifrey, that it wasn't his choice, and that the 'to death do you part' thing that humans had had already come to pass.

She'd just smiled and told him that that woman was his WIFE, but SHE was his _Mate_. And he'd blinked and stared at her, not understanding. She'd laughed and kissed him, whispering that she didn't want to be a replacement wife like Henry's were, she didn't want to be his 'second wife' but his first and only Mate. And THEN he'd understood it. Mate really was a FAR more unique and treasured term among their people. And really...he didn't want a second wife either, he hadn't thought of it in that context. He hadn't even wanted a first wife (well...unless it was Angel). But he understood now, he'd already been married, he could marry again, to use a title like 'wife' which was generic to their people...it was easily broken and replaced at times. But Angel, she was his Mate, she was and would always be his ONLY Mate.

And THAT was why the term and title was special to her, why she didn't want to lose it and replace it with 'wife.'

He'd kissed her rather deeply for that, which had actually shocked a nun or two, and he hadn't even had to eat his hat to do it.

"Still your Mate," Angel countered, giving him a peck.

He just grinned and reached up to touch her cheek, gently bringing her back for another quick kiss, and another one...a bit more slow...

"Doctor, um..." Amy began, seeing people starting to close their doors and windows and hide inside and the Doctor just getting more distracted.

The Doctor smiled happily at Angel as he pulled way, "Anachronistic electricity, keep-out signs, aggressive stares..." he tapped her nose, "Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?"

She smiled, "Don't need to peek, my love," she whispered, tapping her own head, "I know what you want."

He laughed, knowing it wasn't just from being psychic or having a connection to his mind, she just...knew him, inside and out, the same way he knew her. He stepped back, taking out a toothpick from his jacket and putting it in his mouth to chew on.

"Doctor!" Amy sighed as he strode on with Angel, towards the saloon as Ayla giggled, Rory setting her down.

The saloon was rather crowded, very lively too, a man was playing a tune on the piano as men sat around, drinking, playing poker, the women chatting away. At least until the Doctor pushed the bat-wing doors open,_ everything_ stopped and _everyone_ stared at him, watching as he sauntered over to the bar. He put his hand, the one that was not holding Angel's still, down on the counter, adopting an American accent, "Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in," he tried to flip the toothpick around with his mouth...only succeeding in it getting stuck and him nabbing it out of his mouth, trying to play it off.

"What you doing here, son?" the female bartender asked, eyeing him oddly, it wasn't much they got company of the like...not at all really, not since that circle appeared around the town. No one got in or out of Mercy since then.

He grinned, laughing, "Son? You can stay."

"Sir," a black man dressed in a neat black suit and white shirt, which made Angel glance at herself in amusement, stood, a cross on him, "Might I enquire who you is?"

"Are," Ayla corrected promptly, "Who you _are_."

The man looked at her a moment, shaking his head, before looking up at the Doctor for an answer.

The Time Lord turned and leaned against the bar, tugging Angel closer, taking her hand in both of his, playing with it absently, examining her fingers and her palm and whatnot, "Of course. I am the Doctor, this is my Mate..." he trailed off as the other men stood, "No need to stand," he grinned at Amy and Rory, "You see that? Manners."

"Um, dear," Angel cut in, reaching out to pull Ayla closer, just _knowing_ the simultaneous stand was not a good one, "I don't quite think they're being respectful…"

Another old man stepped forward and began to measure the Doctor's shoulders. He turned, frowning, "Oh, thank you, but I don't need a new suit…"

"I'm the undertaker, sir," the man introduced.

"I got a question," a young man stepped forward, "Is you an alien?"

"Are you," Ayla corrected again, making her parents smile, all those bedtime stories seemed to be catching up to their little girl. They'd just finished reading her Sherlock Holmes and a few others, it seemed she'd developed a fondness for language.

'_Who knows,_' the Doctor remarked to Angel, '_Maybe she'll be 'the Author' when she's older._'

Angel smiled, getting a sense it wouldn't quite be that, '_Or the Poet,_' she joked, though she knew neither quite...fit with their daughter. She DID love creating things of her own, making things for people, she always had a card made for Rory or Amy or all their other companions when they stopped in to visit on a holiday or birthday. She and Sky would often make sock puppets and rag dolls when they'd play together. Their girl had tried her hand at drawing with Clyde once...and realized quite quickly she was just like her parents, couldn't manage even a stick figure. Though the Doctor LOVED the stick-him with its little square fez and triangular bowtie.

They really didn't know what Ayla would call herself, if she would even want to choose a title or another name, she seemed to like Ayla. But whatever she chose they knew it would fit her perfectly. It would have to, you didn't pick a title or name that you'd want to be called the rest of your lives on a whim. It took an enormous amount of thought and consideration. And they weren't putting any pressure on her to choose one, she still had a few decades left to go before that point.

Angel glanced over at the humans, a bit...surprised that they knew about aliens. They could tell the boy hadn't meant simply foreigners but true and actual aliens. Though the Doctor looked between her, Ayla, and himself, more amused, "Well, um..." he began, "Bit personal. It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, we think YOU'RE the aliens. But in this context, yes. Yes, I suppose I am…"

Suddenly all the men rushed at the Doctor, yanking him away from Angel and lifting him up, and carrying him outside.

"Daddy!" Ayla shouted as she and Angel ran out after him.

Angel frowned because...well...they were humans. She _never_ liked using her powers against them, it never felt right, she never saw them as much of a threat. And, given the way they reacted to finding out the Doctor was an alien, she didn't think they'd appreciate seeing how much of an alien they really were if she used the Vortex. And...she was still a bit concerned about using it. She used it for small things, yes, teleporting if need be, minor healing, maybe make a wall to protect them, but...she didn't use it more than that because...she was still a bit afraid that if she really tried to use it, or exercise it like the Doctor would say, that it would just...overwhelm her. He kept trying to get her to practice in the TARDIS, with it being the safest place in the Universe, but she just...couldn't. Ayla was there, HE was there, it was their home, if she ever lost complete control...she didn't want to think about what could happen to them all in the box. She did NOT want another Pandorica incident.

Amy and Rory ran up to them, trying to get the men to let the Doctor go, only to find themselves being restrained as well, Angel keeping Ayla close yet off to the side with her, not about to let_ anyone_ lay a hand on her daughter.

"Doctor!" Amy struggled, "Put him down!"

"Don't think we won't kill you," the man holding her threatened.

"Doctor!" Angel called.

"Leave her alone!" Rory yelled, seeing the men holding his wife back.

"Don't worry!" the Doctor called back, "Everything is completely under control!"

"Get off me!" Amy struggled more.

"Guys!" the Doctor tried to talk to the men, "Guys! Oh, dear," he muttered as he was thrown over the town line, "Whoa!" he rolled over, Angel and Ayla immediately at his side, Ayla hugging him as he sat up, worried, "It's alright sweetheart," he whispered, "I'm fine," and hugged her back, holding her to him as Angel helped him up, checking on him as he stood there with Ayla in his arms.

"Are you alright my love?" she asked, frowning. She could tell he likely was, maybe a bit bruised, though alright, but...she always wanted to make sure he was ok and not just base it on sensations.

He just gave her a quick peck, "Just fine dear," he told her, moving to step back over the line...when the men all drew their guns on him. He tensed, holding Ayla tighter to him as Angel stepped closer. He could feel her stiffen beside him and he knew she was getting ready to use the Vortex if she had to. He knew she wouldn't want to, with them being humans and with her fears of her control of it getting to her, but she would if it needed. Now that the town knew they were aliens...well, they might be more open to something like the Vortex popping up.

"He's coming," the preacher breathed, staring at something over their shoulder, "Oh, God. He's coming."

Angel turned, seeing the man in black she'd spotted before walking towards them, flashing nearer via a teleport.

"Preacher..." the young man called, "Say something."

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done..."

The Doctor slowly turned to see the man in black coming nearer still and turned back to the line, wanting to get Ayla across it, but the men still didn't drop their guns.

Angel spun back around and quickly reached out, touching the Doctor and Ayla's shoulder, the three of them disappearing in a flash of gold, right before the eyes of the entire town. The men's eyes widened as they stared around, trying to see where they went. The man in black stopping and disappearing now that they were no longer outside the town line.

"That's very rude you know," Angel's voice said behind them.

They all spun around to see Angel and the Doctor standing there, Ayla standing between them, her little arms crossed, frowning at them too, looking as cross as a little girl could at what they'd done.

"That was _mean_," the girl stated.

Someone whistled, impressed, and they turned to see a man with a 'marshal' badge pinned to him standing there, his gun out, having been about to stop the madness. He glared at the townspeople, "You wanna tell me what y'all were thinking?"

"Isaac, he said he was a doctor...an alien doctor," the young man whispered.

"That a reason to hand him to his death?" Isaac glared, "That man's also someone's husband," he nodded at Angel, assuming from how the man was acting around her that she was his wife, "Clearly someone's father," he gestured at Ayla, "And you were gonna leave them widowed and fatherless?"

"But, Isaac, it could be him!"

"You _know_ it ain't," he snapped before turning to walk away, nodding at Angel, Ayla, and Amy respectfully, "Ma'ams."

The Doctor nodded at the men, before taking Ayla's hand, his arm around Angel's waist as he turned and led them after Isaac, Amy and Rory following cautiously after.

"Just let him go like that?" one of the men grumbled.

"Be seeing you, boy," another called.

~8~

Isaac stepped into his office, basically into the town's jail, walking over to a desk off to the side of the room and sitting on the corner of it as the others stepped into the jail after him.

"What was that outside?" the Doctor demanded, stalking right over to the man, a hard expression on his face.

He was not _at all_ pleased that little display of human hysteria. Not only had he been held at gunpoint, but his _daughter_ inadvertently had as well, simply because she was in his arms at the time. What sort of men did that? He could tell that at least half the men who had tried to keep him out had been older men, old enough to have at least one child, why would they _ever_ consider forcing a man 'to his death' as Isaac had implied? Why would they continue to hold him at gunpoint and refuse to let him back in even with his daughter in his arms?

No, he knew why. Fear. He'd seen it come into play in that shuttle on Midnight. He could remember quite clearly what had happened to Angel as a result of it. Fear led to savagery, and he was starting to think this trip wasn't a good one if it would expose Ayla to that sort of nonsense. In his mind, there was nothing that couldn't be calmed or subdued through words. When humans refused to listen was when things got terribly dangerous. But thankfully at least one person in the town, the most powerful person it appeared, WAS listening to them and able to still see reason in that he'd been about to stop everything before Angel had seen to it herself.

"The Gunslinger," Isaac sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"The man in black?" Angel frowned, not quite sure if that's what the Doctor was talking about. He was more outraged at what the men had been doing as opposed to curious who the man-in-black was. But it seemed the two were interconnected anyway.

Isaac nodded, "Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since. You see that borderline, stretching round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements. Pretty soon, the whole town's going to starve to death."

"But...he let US in," Rory shook his head.

"You ain't carrying any food, just five more mouths to feed. We'll all die even sooner now."

"What happens if someone crosses the line?" the Doctor asked, not liking the direction this was going.

Angel just picked up a Stetson that was sitting on a small table nearby, a hole in it, "This," she handed it to him.

The Doctor frowned as Isaac nodded, putting a finger through the bullet hole, "He wasn't a very good shot then."

"The hat was his target," Angel told him quietly.

"How'd you know that?" Isaac eyed her.

"Psychic," the Doctor commented, nudging her.

She smiled, "Thief," she countered playfully, elbowing him lightly in the side, making him squirm and retaliate by poking her in the ribs, making her jerk away, ticklish, him grinning like a madman, a very proud madman.

The Doctor turned to Ayla, putting on a laugh, wanting to make her less scared, "Look at that sweetheart," he crouched down and held the hat up for her to see, "He shoots people's hats!"

"I think it was a warning shot," Amy hissed to him.

The Doctor winced, "Yes, I gathered as much," he told her, standing as he nodded at Ayla. Amy winced, realizing what he'd been trying to do, try to play it off so as not to alarm the little girl who was now playing with the hat, sticking her finger in it and wiggling it, spinning it around her finger.

"What does he want?" Amy asked, turning to Angel instead, which made Isaac curious as to just how psychic she was, well...if she WAS psychic. He'd seen many, MANY strange things recently, but psychics? That was a bit out there, "Has he issued some kind of demand?"

"I think...he's after an alien doctor," she stated, gently reaching down to take the hat that Ayla was animatedly showing to Rory from her to hand back to Isaac, "Isn't he?"

Isaac nodded, startled.

Angel just smiled, glancing at the Doctor mischievously and he grinned, seeing what she had done. She hadn't really gotten a sensation just then. It was just...obvious, what the Gunslinger was after. The way the townspeople had reacted to finding out the Doctor was an 'alien doctor' was key. They had been fine when he was just a 'doctor' but only after they'd found out he was an alien as well...and given that he'd implied she and Ayla were aliens too (not his most brilliant moment he realized now) and the girls had been safe, it was ONLY him they'd wanted.

An alien Doctor.

'_You are just...brilliant,_' the Doctor whispered to her in her mind, his arm snaking around her shoulders.

'_It was simple is all,_' she shrugged, modest.

It was a first though, one she was rather proud of. She hadn't...really had many things that were simple to her. TARDISes, yes, time and space, of course, her love for the Doctor and Ayla and her family, very much so, but everything else...she tended to struggle with. To have something actually be simple, to make sense to her, to pick up on without her feelings guiding her...THAT was just incredible. She liked to think it was a small sign that she might possibly be getting a tiny bit clever, or at least learning more.

'_You are already the MOST clever woman I have ever known,_' the Doctor murmured, turning his head to rest his forehead to her temple, '_You truly are, you see things in ways I don't, you offer a new perspective, and that is just...fantastic._'

'_Maybe I imprinted a bit of you when I regenerated then,_' she smiled, mimicking the words she'd said so long ago, making him beam to hear again, '_You're rather fantastic too._'

He let out a small laugh at that.

"But that's you," Amy turned to the Doctor, unaware of the silent conversation, "Why would he want to kill you? Unless he's met you."

"And how could he know we'd be here?" Rory frowned, "_We_ didn't even know we'd be here…well, except Angel and Ayla…"

"We were going to Mexico," Ayla informed Isaac.

"The Doctor and Angel were taking us to see the Day of the Dead Festival," Amy added.

"Mexico's 200 miles due south," Isaac offered.

The Doctor looked up as the light flickered, there was that electricity that shouldn't exist there yet, "Well, that's what happens when people get toast crumbs on the console. Anyway, I think it's about time we met him, don't you?" he moved to sit on a railing by the door, crossing his arms as he watched Angel glance behind her at the jail cell in the back.

"Who?" Isaac stiffened, as though he knew exactly who the Doctor was speaking of.

The Doctor smiled, "The chap outside said I _could_ be the alien doctor, but _you_ said I wasn't. So you already know who it is. Two alien Doctors! We're like buses. Resident 81, I presume. So beloved by the townsfolk, he warranted an alteration to the sign. Probably because he rigged up these electrics," he pointed up at the lights, "And I'm guessing he's in here because, if half the town suddenly wanted to throw me to my death, _this_ is where I'd want to be," he hopped off the railing and turned to the cell behind them.

"I don't know what you..." Isaac tried to stop him.

"It's alright, Isaac," a man called, and the humans (for the Time Lords were already facing that way) turned to see a well-dressed man sit up on the cot in the cell, "I think the time for subterfuge has passed," he stood and walked to the cell doors, spectacles on his nose, a squiggling tattoo on the side of his face that made Angel frown, "Good afternoon. My name is Kahler-Jex. I'm the doctor."

..._a young man screamed on an examination board, his arm up as sparks went off, a blaster being fused to it_...

'..._test subjects ready for activation_...'

..._a line of people stood still, metal welded to their faces and body, looking up as a red light activated in their eyes_...

Angel let out a breath as the vision hit her, and she knew, she just KNEW, it had been one of the past. She...recognized the boy on the examination board, one of the men in the line of people she'd seen...it was the Gunslinger. She felt ill thinking about that, the screams she'd heard echoing in her mind. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to ward off that memory.

The Doctor, on the other hand, stared at the alien with wide eyes, seeing the tattoo, a mark of the Kahler and, at first, thought it was completely incredible to meet one! However, he could feel his excitement diminishing when he glanced back to share his excitement with Angel, only to see her backing away from the cell, pulling Ayla closer as though to keep the girl away from the man.

Something wasn't right.

'_What is it dear?_' he asked, moving over to her as Isaac went to unlock the door and release the alien doctor.

She shook her head, staring at Jex in horror, '_He's not a good man,_' she warned him, swallowing hard, '_He's done something terrible…_'

'_What?_' he frowned, reaching out to take her hand, seeing her truly becoming upset by this.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, not wanting to show him the vision she'd seen, '_The Gunslinger._'

His eyes widened, realizing what she meant, this man…whatever the Gunslinger was...Jex had created him.

~8~

The Gunslinger stood on a bluff, overlooking the town, waiting, watching.

~8~

"The Kahler," the Doctor remarked as he eyed Jex, who now sat behind Isaac's desk, the marshal beside him, "You know, I love the Kahler. One of the most ingenious races in the galaxy, seriously. They could build a spaceship out of Tupperware and moss," but he continued to eye the man with suspicion, which made the Ponds tense.

"How did you get here?" Amy asked Jex, seeing a difference in the Doctor. Normally he'd be over excited to meet someone like he'd just described, over the moon really...but he was...oddly subdued about it all, and when he was being careful about something...it was usually very bad.

"My craft crashed about a mile or so out of town," Jex explained, "I would have died if Isaac and the others hadn't pulled me from the wreckage."

"And you stayed?" the Doctor frowned, the man _seemed_ good enough, kind enough, but he knew better than to doubt Angel's feelings about anything, "As their doctor?"

"On my world, I was a surgeon, so it seemed logical and it gave me an opportunity to repay my debt to them."

"Listen to him," Isaac laughed, "Talking like it was nothing. Tell them about the cholera!" he slapped Jex on the back.

"Now, Isaac, I'm sure our guests aren't..."

"Two years after he arrived, there was an outbreak of cholera. Thanks to the doc here, not a single person died."

"A minor infection we'd found a treatment for centuries ago," Jex added modestly.

"No, no, no. What do you call them?" Isaac pointed up at the lights, "The lectricks?"

"Using my ship as a generator, I was able to rig up some rudimentary heating and lighting for the town."

The Doctor leaned forward, "So why does the Gunslinger want _you_?"

He knew, of course he knew, he knew that Angel had seen the man's past, even if she wasn't sharing that particular vision with him, one of the very, VERY few things she wasn't sharing with him these days. He knew, from her insight, that Jex had done something to the Gunslinger, far worse than making the man. He didn't know if the Gunslinger was a robot or a cyborg or something else, but Jex had had a hand in it, and something he'd done had warranted the Gunslinger to come after him with a vengeance.

Unfortunately, he also knew that trying to convince the other humans to believe her word, that Jex was not a good man, that he'd done something horrible, would be far more difficult without either the man's own confession or other evidence, physical proof of what had happened, of how Jex was involved.

"It don't matter," Isaac waved him off.

"I'm just saying, if we _knew_..."

"America's a land of second chances. We called this town Mercy for a reason. Others..." he sighed, "Some round here don't feel that way."

"Now, Isaac, we've discussed this," Jex sighed.

"People whose lives you _saved_ are suddenly saying we should hand you over!"

"They're scared, that's all. You can hardly blame them."

"Them being scared, scares me. War only ended five years back. That old violence is still under the surface. We give up Doc Jex, then we're handing the keys of the town over to chaos."

"Did you try to repair your craft?" the Doctor cut in, still trying to get the man to admit his inconsistencies, "Surely someone with your _skills_..."

"It really _was_ very badly damaged," Jex remarked, unable to meet the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor didn't even need Angel to tell him that Jex was lying just then either. He stood, "We evacuate the town. Our ship's just over the hills. Room for everyone," he sat on the desk, turning to face Angel and Ayla, the girl in her mother's arms as Angel seemed reluctant to let her too close to Jex, "I'll pop out, bring it back here. Robert's your uncle."

"No," Ayla shook her head, "Rory's my uncle. And Jack. And Gray. And Mickey. And John. And..." she started to tick off the uncles in her family on her hand till Angel put a finger on her lips gently, amused. It was...true, Ayla didn't have an uncle Robert just yet.

Rory frowned, however, and looked at the Doctor, "Why doesn't Angel go?" he asked, "She could just pop right into it yeah?"

The Doctor tensed, "We don't know if the Gunslinger will start to attack the town," he countered, even though it was a rather large lie.

There were...quite a few reasons that he should go and Angel stay, even though he was absolutely against her being anywhere near Jex not knowing what the man had done to make Angel wary of him and deem him 'not a good man.' The first was...if he was left there with Jex...he wasn't sure what he'd do once he worked out what the man had done. He was quite sure he'd have worked it out by now but...his mind was a bit sluggish lately, little sleep tended to do that to you. He really would rather have Angel in the town, with other people there to protect her, than out in the desert where the Gunslinger was. And...he knew, one of them, him or Angel, would have to go, which meant the Ponds would likely be left with Jex and he knew that he and Angel would want them to be protected. Angel really was the most protective woman in the Universe, and with her foresight she'd be able to tell when Jex was becoming a threat and teleport out. It would be easier to teleport out than to teleport back and forth between the TARDIS and the jail instead of going in one go.

"If anyone gets hurt, it would be best for her to be here," he added, reminding Rory of her healing abilities, "She could warn of the attack at the very least."

The humans who knew of her power nodded at that.

Ayla frowned, '_Mummy?_' she looked at her mother, pulling her attention away, '_Why is daddy lying?_'

Angel smiled softly at her daughter, '_He doesn't want to frighten the humans, and he wants to get evidence for himself so they'll believe what we tell them later._'

"Take Ayla with you," Angel called to him, he turned and looked at her, nodding as she set the girl down.

"Come along sweetheart," he held out a hand and Ayla ran over to him, he knew why Angel had said it. She wanted their daughter as far away from Jex as possible. Between him and the Gunslinger, they knew the Gunslinger wouldn't harm an innocent.

"Really?" Amy scoffed, eyeing the Doctor, "Simple as that? No crazy schemes? No negotiations?"

"I've matured," he defended, "I'm 1,200 years old now. Plus, I don't want to miss 'The Archers,'" he stood, picking up the Stetson and headed for the door.

"Oh, so you're not even a tiny bit curious?"

"Why would I be curious?" he sighed, "It's a mysterious space cowboy assassin. Curious? Of course I'm not curious."

Angel just smiled, '_Liar._'

'_Tru...truther,_' he attempted countering back at her, which just made her shake her head at him.

But her smile slowly faded, he...should have been able to come up with a better comeback than that, she'd seen him do so with less to go on, '_Are you alright my love?_'

'_Of course,_' he nodded, turning to go with Ayla, '_Just fine._'

"Son?" Isaac called as the Doctor paused, "You've still got to get past the Gunslinger. How you going to do that?"

He put the Stetson on, "With a little sleight of hand," he grinned at Angel, letting her see his plan, "Dear?"

Angel sighed as he stepped out with Ayla before turning to Rory and Isaac, "You may want to sit down for this…"

~8~

Rory and Isaac ran through the desert, Isaac wearing Jex's coat and hat, "You ok?" he called to Rory.

"Yeah, fine. Yeah. Keep moving."

"Next time..._you_ get to wear Jex's clothes."

From the opposite ridge the Gunslinger stood, zooming in on Isaac, about to fire, when Rory ran past, the man lowering his weapon, not wanting to harm Rory, an innocent.

~8~

The Doctor walked up to the preacher as he hitched his horse to a post, "Can we borrow your horse, please? It's official Marshal business," he placed Ayla onto the saddle before hopping on after.

"He's called Joshua," the preacher smiled, "It's from the Bible. It means 'The Deliverer.'"

The horse neighed, making Ayla giggle, "No, he's not."

"What?"

"We speak Horse," the Doctor told the man, grinning, "He's called Susan. And he wants you to respect his life choices," he turned and galloped the horse out of town.

A/N: I want to apologize for this chapter, I apparently have an ear infection _and_ the flu as of Thursday night, urgh :( So I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter :(

Poor Doctor, the nightmares are really getting to him aren't they? :( And if this is him just at the start of them...just imagine his reaction to seeing what Jex did himself...oh boy }:) And Angel seems to be starting to notice something's a little off with him. I can say she'll be noticing more, but it'll be difficult, because...the Doctor himself is actively trying to hide the nightmares for her. And there's a reason beyond just not wanting to hurt her in seeing them }:)

I'm really excited for the next chapter though :) Lol, we might even make it to the next sneak peek ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Sometimes I'm torn between wishing Rory was single and wanting him with Amy, mostly when I watch the first half of Series 5 though :) I actually do have a Rory/OC in mind, which I might write one day, but so far it's just a thought :) Lol, I think we'd definitely see just how whipped the Doctor is if Angel and him decide to have a second child, with him actually remembering her and aware of the pregnancy...that or when we get the AU Series 5&6 of this series where he remembers, Jack would definitely have a field day teasing the Doctor about it ;) Sure! My little emoticon for an evil smirk is }:) which I think is bracket-colon-parenthese :) I think P.S. stands for Post Script, which is after writing, or a thought you want to add on to something you've already finished :)

I don't like violence either, which was why it was so hard to write the last chapter :( There may be a couple slightly violent moments to come in future original-nightmares though, not as horrific as the last chapter though :) There'll definitely be quite a few different sorts of nightmares to come, from sad, to slightly sweet, to a few other feels :) I think Angel would be a bit hesitant at first, thinking he was in heaven with her because of the Mating and not because he remembers, but his reaction to her would ease that fear very much and she'd be happy he remembers :) I think Angel's sort of proved a few times that she'd rather die than live without the Doctor as well, the Mating in general is the largest proof of that. Because Time Lords (in this story-Universe) enter into a Mating knowing full well that they WILL die when their Mate does, so for her to accept the Mating, knowing that, it's her way of saying that yes, she does want to die with him and she doesn't want to live without him :) Evy sort of has the same thing, only the Mating is actually better in a sense, with Evy she's in so much pain that she's forced to the point of active suicide to stop it, but with a Mating they just sort of peacefully go with their Mate, so, in a way Evy is almost forced to die as well. I think, if it wasn't for Ayla, yes, Angel would do whatever it took to be with the Doctor. But they've both agreed that, if one dies now, the other will live on to protect their daughter. Without Ayla, I do think Angel would pick being with the Doctor at all costs :) I think Angel does want to join him if he dies, the agreeing to the Mating being her acceptance of that fact. In LKH, it was more that she didn't want to feel responsible for her Mate dying, especially with their daughter still out there, that's why Mates strive so hard to protect themselves and each other, it's not just about self-preservation in that keeping their Mate safe protects themselves, but that if THEY die, they know they're causing their Mate pain and death as well. It's like...in their own head, they want to die with their Mate if their Mate is the one dying, but they don't want to be the reason their Mate dies if THEY are the ones dying. Gotta love psychology :)

Thanks! I hope your bus ride was enjoyable after the chapter was read :) I sort of teared up reading through it to edit it and my brother just sort of stared at me, realized I what I was reading, and then rolled his eyes lol :)

I'm a bit ill at the moment :( How are you? :) Lol, I like that, Rayla for Uncle Rory and Ayla :) I think it's adorable ^-^

Sorry if the original chapters are confusing, I thought I'd introduced them enough in the first one at the end that I'd be doing an episode and then a nightmare, and by making the titles unrelated to the episodes that it would help show that the chapter isn't an episode of DW, but if not, now we all know that's what's going to be happening lol :) An adventure that will trigger a nightmare :) Hope that helps!

The Doctor...actually won't tell Angel about the nightmares. But there's a very big, and very 'true to the character' reason for it (at least in my mind). But we won't see it for a few episodes. But there's definitely a reason for it ;) Angel will start to notice something's wrong though very soon :)

Thank you! I'm glad the chapter made you shiver :)

I think it's great we started in October too, only downside is that we'll still be having nightmares pop up around Christmas and other winter holidays too :( But, by then it might be the last one ;) I definitely wanted to reassure everyone that I'm aware it was OOC for Malokeh to do that, the Doctor even realizes it too here ;) Lol, that annoyed me a little too how they kept calling it dissection, I felt like I had to keep using it because it was repeated so much in the episode :) I agree, Malokeh struck me as the sort to do every single thing in his power to help Angel if he'd realized. Angel will definitely notice something's up, she's started to here and we'll see more of it. This will be one of those things where she gets worried because he's the one hiding things from her now :( Oh we have yet to see him really go nuts, just imagine what he'll react like when he sees what Jex really did, given his dream }:)

I sort of see Ayla and Angel being very deep sleepers, lol, I know I used to be able to sleep through anything before events literally scared me into being the lightest sleeper ever :) I can say we'll definitely empathy coming up, but I won't say who for :) Angel will definitely notice something is wrong very, very soon ;) It's mostly that, she can't see everything, and, as careful as she was around the Doctor when she was trying to deal with the Vortex the first few times, the Doctor will be even more careful. There's a reason he's being careful and not telling Angel about the nightmares or letting it slip he's having them. It's not just he doesn't want her to suffer seeing them, there's something very...hero complex about it. We'll find out what it is in a few episodes though :)

Lol, I loved that little parallel with Gwen and Jack too :) Jack does seem to have as bad of luck as the Doctor does :)

Thanks! I'm glad the last chapter got to you :') Angel doesn't know about the nightmares just yet, but she will be suspicious and eventually find out ;) And thanks! I wish you the best of luck on your writings!


	12. A Town Called Mercy: The Marshal

A Town Called Mercy: The Marshal

Rory and Isaac carefully made their way along a ridge in the cliffs, trying to both keep out of the Gunslinger's direct line of sight so as not to be targets but still keeping within his attention so that he would be distracted enough to not go after the Doctor as he left town. Rory had surprised Isaac when he'd volunteered to go with the man, to keep him safe, even if it meant that the Gunslinger would likely target him as well.

Isaac had joked that if he got hit by the Gunslinger, thinking he was Jex, then Rory could put on the coat and hat and continue on...which had made Amy throw her shoe at him for thinking that way.

It had surprised them all when Rory had said that _was_ his reason for wanting to go. Shocked them all, really, it did. Rory had just shrugged and reminded them that he'd...matured...over all that time. He knew the dangers of travelling with the Time Lords, he accepted them, he understood the necessity of thinking of the worst case scenario in order to be prepared for it from his time as a Roman. He'd just looked at Angel and said that, if Ayla was going with the Doctor...then...he wanted to make sure that absolutely EVERYTHING was being done to keep the Gunslinger away.

And he did want to help look out for Isaac, to make sure the man wasn't going it alone, to make sure he had an extra set of eyes to help keep back from the blasts that were likely to come. He had a few reasons for wanting to go with the man, but to know that Ayla was a large part of them, that he loved his niece so much, touched them all.

The duo had just taken a step forward, when the ground beneath them exploded, the Gunslinger firing at them.

"I, uh...I think he's seen us," Rory panted.

Isaac grabbed his arm, "This way."

~8~

In the marshal's office, Jex was standing by the window, look out it, as though he'd be able to see the Doctor racing through the desert or Isaac rushing about behind the rocks. Really, all that could be seen were the buildings across the road and the sky. Amy sat at the desk with Angel standing beside her, though the Time Lady's eyes on Jex, her arms crossed, shifting back and forth slightly.

That man...she just...how could he do something so terrible? She knew the Doctor had done many bad things in the past, but it was always when there was no other option left, absolutely none, and...he'd never done what Jex had. He'd never stood over someone, experimenting on them, taking everything good about them and hollowing them out to turn them into soldiers just like...just like the Daleks had in New York. THAT was why she'd felt so uncomfortable around the man, she realized. To her...he was just like a Dalek, he'd done exactly what they had, taken someone and hollowed them out into a warrior they could control and force to kill.

She and the Doctor had managed to save those soldiers in New York...perhaps there was still a chance to save the Gunslinger too. She...she knew, she got a terrible sense from her vision that the other soldiers, well...that they weren't there any longer. She truly feared that it could mean Jex and the other scientists had done exactly as the Daleks had tried to do as well and...exterminated them, or whatever the Kahler called it. The others like the Gunslinger weren't there any more, she knew that, and she sincerely hoped it wasn't like New York, because...to do that to the others...what difference was there between Jex and a Dalek?

"When this is all done, do you want us to take you home?" Amy asked him, not seeming to notice Angel's hesitation with the man.

"That's not really for you to decide Amy," Angel murmured absently.

"What, I'm _asking_ him aren't I?" Amy smiled, "The Doctor would probably just trick him into the TARDIS and whisk him off home as a surprise or something."

Angel glanced at her, "I meant, it's not for you to decide who we take in the TARDIS," she corrected, "Rose did the same once, a boy named Adam, invited him along instead of asking the Doctor first to invite him, we nearly lost the TARDIS because of him."

It had been...different with Donna asking Jenny, she'd more implied it but Jenny was their daughter. It was even different with Rory, when Amy had asked the boy to stay, because SHE had been about to ask him to be her companion at the same time, Amy had just beaten her to it. With Mickey, the man had asked himself it he could come. She didn't know why but it just...bothered her when companions assumed that, because they travelled in the TARDIS, they had a right to invite other people to travel with them as well. She knew that the companions often came to look at the TARDIS as their home but...to be completely honest...they were still 'guests' of the Time Lords, if that was even the right word. In the grand scope of it, the humans were invited in by them, making them guests, and guests, to be polite, shouldn't invite other guests.

"Sorry," she looked at Amy, offering her an apologetic smile for what she'd said. She'd found that...she was really rather more protective of the TARDIS than she used to be. Ever since Idris really, since realizing that the TARDIS was even more alive than she'd ever dreamed, and then...when she'd regenerated...being able to _hear_ the box talking in her mind, she was even more aware she was a living, sentient thing, and...she was important to her. She was very much protective of the old girl, of her sister, and she just...didn't want to risk another Adam incident.

"No, you're right," Amy countered, "It's not my place to ask," especially not when she and Rory were slowly trying to not get so attached to the TARDIS and the Time Family every time they appeared. They were trying to wean themselves off, help the Doctor in that regard, and really...if they weren't permanent residents of the TARDIS, she didn't have a right to ask that of Jex. Even if she knew that Angel and the Doctor would likely ask the man that very same question, it wasn't her place to ask it.

"Thank you for the offer," Jex remarked, "But I have already given everything I have to the Kahler," he sighed, "My skills, my energy...all that was good in me. But here...I could start afresh. I could remember myself and _help_ people. That's all I ever wanted to do. End suffering."

Angel sighed, it was harder to listen to him talking about that, how he wanted to end suffering, yet...he'd made so many people suffer. Not just the soldiers, like the Gunslinger, but...their families as well. She couldn't imagine, never ever wanted to, because she had already experienced it in a way, a child being taken from her and raised to be something else, something dark, something destructive. It was worse because...Jex hadn't just done that, he'd operated on them, he'd fused weapons and metal to them, he'd reprogrammed their brains and controlled them.

And it was hard because...she could sense he _was_ repentant for what he'd done. So, in one small way, that was where he DID differ from the Daleks, even if it wasn't by much. She got up, "Here," and picked up a jacket Isaac had left when he'd switched for Jex's, draping it over his shoulders, seeing him shiver a bit. Kahler was actually quite a bit warmer than Earth at this time and for this place, to him it was a bit chilly.

"You know, had I not seen you with your daughter, I would still know you were a mother," he smiled at her, "There's kindness in your eyes. And sadness. But a ferocity too."

"That was Angel before the kid too," Amy laughed, getting up to come and lean on the desk, half sitting on it as she faced them, "What about you? Are you a father?"

"Yes. In a way, I suppose I am."

~8~

Isaac and Rory hid against the base of a rocky ledge, "So, we wait here till the Doctor comes to pick us up in your ship," Isaac breathed.

"Yes, I know. I was there when we agreed it."

"Yeah, I said that more for my benefit more than yours."

~8~

The Doctor galloped Susan along a dirt road, his one arm firmly around Ayla's middle to keep her safe and secure, when the girl called out, "Daddy, what's that?" and pointed to something in the distance.

He led the horse over and slowed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Susan neighed, "Yeah, I know we're in a hurry. I just want to check something out," he hopped off, "Stay there sweetheart," he pointed at Ayla, not that she could really get off the horse without his help, "Two ticks," Susan snorted, "Yes," he knelt down and looked at the dirt, "Yes, it could be important," Susan whinnied, "Oi, don't swear, my daughter's right there!" he warned the horse as Ayla giggled, making him smile.

He brushed off some dirt that seemed to be making a small mound and found what looked like a tube of some sort, some kind of hose, running along the ground. He frowned, looking at it closely, before he sniffed it, standing. He tugged it more, loosening it from where it had been half buried in the dirt, revealing an entire line of it down further into the desert, the other end leading towards Mercy.

~8~

The lights in the marshal's office flickered as Jex looked up at it, worried.

Angel eyed them as well, before silently calling out to the Doctor, the two of them keeping their minds open, confirming that what he'd found was connected to the electrics.

~8~

The Doctor dropped the line and ran back to Susan.

~8~

Jex's expression grew more concerned as he eyed the light, Angel watching him carefully.

~8~

The Doctor had Susan follow the line to where it ended, sparking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he tugged Susan to a stop as he dismounted, "Yes, I wear a Stetson now," he called as the horse snorted. He headed over to the mound in the dirt that had a tarp on it, where the line was connected. He pulled the tarp off, seeing an oval pod beneath it, perfectly intact, which Susan snorted to, "Yes, good point, Susan," he examined the capsule, "Where IS the damage?"

He glanced over at the horse and walked back, petting Susan's snout, "Now, you stay here," he told the horse, "If anything happens, you take my daughter back to town as _fast_ as you can, you run and you don't stop, understand?" Susan nodded, "Thank you," he kissed the horse's nose before looking at Ayla, taking her hand, "I'll just be a minute sweetheart, Susan will take care of you ok?"

"Ok daddy," she nodded, taking the reins and wiggling to get comfortable.

He smiled, "That's my girl," he dropped a kiss to her hand before turning to examine the pod.

~8~

The Gunslinger walked to the edge of a ridge and looked down, trying to find Rory and Isaac. Isaac reached hand out to keep Rory back, to keep them out of sight, however the Gunslinger picked up their heat signatures and raised his gun, ready to fire…

~8~

The Doctor climbed on top of the pod, knocking on it, tapping it to see it was hollow. He pulled out the sonic and flashed it, popping the top off, which only served to set the alarms off. He winced, covering his ears as Ayla did, the horse whinnying in discomfort, while the door slid open.

~8~

The Gunslinger looked up as the piercing noise of the alarm reached him and lowered his arm, turning away. Isaac and Rory leaned over, watching him go before rushing in the opposite direction back to town, they could just tell something had gone wrong in the plan and they knew...no matter how hard they tried...the Gunslinger wouldn't be distracted by them any longer.

~8~

Amy opened the doors to the marshal's office and stepped out with Jex and Angel, staring out at the desert as the alarms reached them even there.

"That's the alarm on my ship!" Jex exclaimed.

"The one that was so broken it couldn't be repaired and was barely powering the town?" Angel eyed him, hoping he would pick up on how odd that sounded, that the alarms still worked yet everything else had been 'destroyed.'

But Jex was too focused on the alarm.

"Maybe the Doctor wants to get it working again," Amy shrugged, at least SHE had been paying attention, though she failed to pick up the hidden meaning in Angel's words as well.

"But that wasn't the plan!" Jex fretted, "He's not following the plan."

"That's the Doctor in a nutshell," Angel commented, eyeing Jex as he turned and hurried back inside.

~8~

The Doctor dropped into the pod, falling right into a seat as the computer sprang to life before him, "Security breach. You have ten seconds to enter the pass-code or this vehicle will self-destruct," he flashed his sonic on the panel, "Thank you for choosing Abaraxas Security Software. Incinerating intruders for three centuries. Nine, eight, seven," he flashed it again and the computer program shut down, "Self-destruct over-ridden."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "This is an awful lot of security for a titchy spacecraft..."

"Awaiting command."

He sighed, steeling himself, knowing, from Angel's reaction, that he wouldn't like what he found in the databanks, "Tell me everything you can about the Gunslinger."

"File not found," it stated as he groaned, "Please choose from...Technical Specifications, Flight Recorder, Personal Files, Maps and Charts."

"Personal Files of Doctor Kahler-Jex."

Jex's face appeared, "Names of deceased subjects can be found on the drop-down menu," he began as information began to scroll across the screen, footage of people screaming in pain accompanying it.

"No..." the Doctor breathed, shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no..." but as he stared, as he watched the footage continue, the experiments, the operations, the weaponry attachment, the...programs downloaded into the test subjects...he couldn't deny it any longer, he couldn't deny what he was seeing.

And it disgusted him.

"No!" he shouted, starting to push buttons, any buttons he could, needing to turn the screen off, not wanting to see it any longer, "No. No. NO. NO. NO!" and when that failed...he reached out and punched the screen in front of him, hissing as he felt his knuckles bruise, but not break, the screen crack and turn to static, but not cut his hand, thankfully, Angel would kill him if he came back injured.

Angel.

He let out a breath, closing his eyes as he hunched forward, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head, it was...too much. It was too much like his dream. Seeing the Kahler doctors, seeing Jex, standing over the subjects, cutting into them while they were still alive, more for adapting the weaponry to them than scientific research, but just as horrifying to witness. All he could see as he watched were flashes of Angel, his dream playing out, replacing them with her, seeing her lying there, being poked and prodded by the doctors.

It made him sick to think of because he knew she'd endured similar treatment before, with the owners before Van Statten, that she would have endured the same if he hadn't reached her in time. As terrible as it was to say...he hadn't seen her being cut into before he'd found her, but that dream...dreaming about it happening, seeing it in his mind's eye, hearing her screaming, seeing the blood...even in a dream...it was the most terrible sight ever. And to know that Jex had done the same to so many others, none of them could possibly be as important to anyone as Angel was to him, but they WERE important to other people. They were husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, sons and...daughters.

And it made his hearts drop into his churning stomach to think on that as well. Ayla...she had nearly been what the Gunslinger was now, had Kovarian and the Silence gotten their way. His daughter, his precious, innocent, daughter, would have been a murderer. She would have been twisted and essentially programmed to fight him and kill him, kill Angel, just like the Gunslinger had been. The man had had terrible things done to him, had harmed others, had had his entire life erased and replaced with nothing but the drive to kill the enemy...which would have happened to Ayla as well. His daughter had come so close to being the Gunslinger, and he didn't even know what sort of tactics Kovarian would have used, he knew it would be more terrible than what the Gunslinger endured. But it didn't change the fact that what the man had been through was, in itself, a travesty and a heinous crime.

His girls...both of them had suffered...he shook his head, reminding himself it was a dream...could have suffered the way the Gunslinger had. The fact that it was at Jex's hands didn't make a difference, it was the same terrible crime in his mind. He opened his eyes, a fierce quality to them, a darkness burning in their depths as he glared at the cracked and staticing screen as he steeled himself for what he knew was coming.

Because now...now he had his proof.

~8~

Amy and Angel stepped back into the marshal's office when the alarm stopped, closing the doors only to turn and see Jex with a gun aimed at them, "I'm sorry. He really_ should_ have followed the plan."

~8~

The Doctor stood up in the entrance to the pod, only to see the Gunslinger teleport before him. He heard Susan whinny and move to turn and rush Ayla back to town when he held up a hand, "Susan, wait!" he called as the horse stopped, he turned to the Gunslinger as he lifted his gun, but held his ground, "Don't shoot."

"Daddy!" Ayla shouted, seeing the man aiming a weapon at her father.

"I know who you are," the Doctor continued, far too calmly to be a good omen to anyone, "And who Jex is too," his jaw tensed, "I know what he did you," the Gunslinger eyed him a moment, hearing a...dangerous note in the Doctor's voice, a disgust at what had happened, a sympathy for HIM, and lowered his weapon, "What I don't understand...is why you haven't just walked into the town and killed him as he deserves?"

The Gunslinger blinked at that, seeing a potential ally, "People will get in the way," he stated.

The Doctor nodded, that was...exactly like something he could see Angel saying. No matter what was done to her, he knew that she would always want to protect the innocent. He eyed the Gunslinger, seeing a man who had likely volunteered into that program Jex's records talked about, as a way to protect other people, and been tricked and mutilated in order to do so. He vaguely considered if that might be the man's past, even though he wasn't psychic like Angel was...he saw a...kindredness in this man, his words just then, having had such a horrible thing happen to him, wanting his revenge, yet still retaining that soundness of mind to realize that other people, innocents, children, would get hurt if he lashed out...well, he had a newfound respect for the Gunslinger.

"You want justice," the Doctor nodded, "And you deserve justice. If we bring Jex back to Kahler," he began, knowing that, despite wanting to give the man the chance to face his torturers, he couldn't expose his daughter to that, "We can put him on trial and..."

The Gunslinger raised his weapon again, "When he starts killing YOUR people, you can use YOUR justice."

The Doctor looked him in the eye, nodding, knowing that nothing would stop the man from seeing his revenge handled. And he found...he was rather torn.

All he could think about was what he'd want if Jex had done what he did to the Gunslinger to Ayla or Angel, and he felt fury rise in him at the thought, felt the need to hand the man over to the Gunslinger overwhelm him. Yet, at the same time...he knew that Angel, even having endured what the man had, wouldn't want another life to be taken. She would be of the belief that the war had ended, too many lives had been lost, too much blood spilled already.

So what did he do?

~8~

Amy and Angel stood there as Jex put his personal items in his pocket, his gun still trained on them, Amy glancing at Angel who, despite having literally obliterated the Daleks, was standing there calmly, as though she were sure the man wouldn't fire at them, as though he wasn't a threat, "Isaac says he doesn't care about my past. But things may have been uncovered that even he might struggle to forgive," he moved to the door, "So it's best we beat a hasty retreat."

"_We_?" Amy scoffed, "We're coming with you?"

"It's unlikely the Gunslinger will shoot if I'm with you. As far as I can tell, he's programmed to take innocent lives only if absolutely necessary."

"We're not going Jex," Angel told him.

He cocked the gun…only for a golden spark on the metal to force him to drop it. He stared at Angel as her eyes dimly glowed gold before fading.

"Doc, what are you doin'?" Isaac called, having stepped into the office with Rory only a moment earlier, just in time to see Jex cock the gun.

~8~

The Gunslinger lowered his weapon, "No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex," he warned, before turning to walk away.

The Doctor let out a breath and hopped out of the pod, rushing back over to Ayla and Susan. He could feel it, that darkness in him, that part of him that actually...wanted...to hand Jex over starting to get the best of him. And when the darkness in him rose, he knew the only way to push it down again, to gain control of himself, to clear his mind of the shadows and whispers, was to find his shining light once more, to check the darkness.

He needed Angel.

~8~

Jex stood in front of the back wall of the room, Isaac, Rory, and Amy facing him, Angel, although in the middle of the room, had her eyes on the door.

"It was stupid of me, I realize that now," Jex sighed, "I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger, perhaps if I left..."

"He's lying," Angel said, not even bothering to look over at him, not needing to see his expression or anything to just KNOW he was lying. He wasn't afraid of their safety, he was afraid they'd find out the truth.

"Every word," the Doctor agreed as he and Ayla entered, the girl running to her mother, who scooped her into her arms, hugging her tightly, relieved that the girl was ok and also that...that she could hug her again, being with Jex had...worried her more than she let on, "Everything he says, it's...all..._lies_," the Doctor glared at the man, "This man is a_ murderer_."

"I am a _scientist_!" Jex sounded offended.

"Sit down," the Doctor strode over to him but Jex refused, glaring right back at the Doctor with his chin up, "SIT DOWN!" he nearly snarled, making Jex quickly sit, startled by the once childish man transformed into a rather...intimidating force right before his eyes.

Angel made her way to his side, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. The Doctor looked over at her, feeling a sense of...calm wash over him, feeling himself smile at the sight of his Mate holding their daughter in her arms, both of them smiling at him, '_Be calm my love,_' he heard her whisper in his mind, '_Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake,_' she reminded him.

He nodded, placing a hand on hers, before he let go of her and looked over at Jex, "Tell them what you are," he said, trying to be calmer when faced with a man who had committed such an atrocious deed.

"What am I?" Jex repeated, "A war hero."

"Ok, somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Isaac asked.

"The Gunslinger...he's a cyborg," Angel told them, taking a few steps back with Ayla, having gleamed as much from the Doctor's mind. He'd...blocked her slightly, when he'd entered Jex's shuttle, and afterwards, all she could hear was that he was coming back, that he was rushing to do so, and confirming a fear she had had, that the Gunslinger was originally human, not just a machine.

"A what?"

"Half man, half machine," the Doctor explained, "A weapon. Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd be selected for special training, then experimented on them," he could feel his anger rising once more, just talking about it...it was taking all his focus NOT to let the dream surface enough for Angel to sense it or see it, he couldn't let that happen, "He fused their bodies with weaponry and programmed them to_ kill_!"

"Ok, why?" Isaac frowned and looked at Jex, almost...betrayed, "Why would you do that, doc?"

"We'd been at war for _nine years_," Jex sighed, "A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did. We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent? To beg forgiveness for saving _millions_ of lives?!"

"And how many died _screaming_ on the operating table before you had FOUND your advantage?!" the Doctor snapped.

He was absolutely disgusted with the man, disgusted at himself as well that he had exposed his daughter to that sort of darkness by bringing her here. She knew what cyborgs were, she knew how they were created, and to find out that this man had FORCED that on someone else...it was horrible. And, no matter how long the war lasted, no matter how long the cyborgs were used for, or how long it took them to be successful in making them...the Gunslinger...he was _younger_ than Ayla. He was someone's son, someone's little boy, he was a child compared to the Time Lords and he'd suffered, been tortured, forced to kill...

"War is another world," Jex countered, "You cannot apply the politics of peace to what I did, to what any of us did."

"Doctor," Angel called, seeing him getting worked up.

He took a breath, shaking his head at the man before walking to the other side of the room, where Angel had moved with Ayla, having set the girl down. However repentant the man was or might be, the fact that he had still harmed others the way he had...it upset her. He could see it in her mind, it too had gone to the fate Ayla could have had, a fate so similar to the Gunslinger's, to be programmed and brainwashed to murder others. He put his arms around her, Ayla burying her face in their legs as she hugged them as well, sensing her parents were upset but that they weren't telling her absolutely everything they'd seen and discovered about the man. She knew cyborgs, she could guess what happened, but they weren't being specific and she knew that, because of that, for them NOT to tell her something...it had to be_ very_ bad.

"But what happened then?" Rory shook his head, "How come you're here?"

"When the war ended, we had the cyborgs decommissioned," Jex replied, not seeing Angel wince.

'_What is it?_' the Doctor asked her, feeling it as she was in his arms.

'_It's...it's just...rather a bit too much like the Daleks in New York,_' she murmured in his mind.

He blinked, feeling his jaw tense at that, he hadn't even thought of it that way but now, knowing what Jex had done, it was EXACTLY like the Daleks. Well, that just cemented it in his mind that Jex...he truly deserved whatever was coming for him.

Now he just had to work out what that was. The Gunslinger deserved justice...but to do so would mean exposing Ayla to even more violence.

"But one of them must have got its circuitry damaged in battle," Jex shrugged, "It went offline and began hunting down the team that created it, until just two of us were left. We fled and our ships crashed here."

Rory looked over at the Doctor, to see the man quietly speaking with Angel and turned back, "So what do we do with Jex?"

"What do we do with him?!" Isaac asked, shocked the question was even asked.

"Yeah, I mean...he's a war criminal."

"No, he's the guy that saved the town from cholera, the guy that gave us heat and light."

"And no matter what good they do, sometimes the bad outweighs it when it comes to criminals like them..." he winced, "Like _Jex_," he corrected.

Finding out what Jex had done, seeing the Doctor and Angel's reaction, how far away they were keeping Ayla, it didn't take a genius to work out where their minds had gone. His own mind had gone to the same place, or thereabouts. He...was thinking of River. The same thing had happened to her and...he was torn. Because, in a way, River was both Jex and the Gunslinger, she embodied both of them. She was like the Gunslinger in that she'd been 'programmed' to kill Time Lords, that, in the end, she was using her knowledge and her training to CHOOSE to kill someone, but...she was also like Jex. She WAS Universally recognized as a war criminal, and she HAD done truly terrible things.

Amy had told him about a conversation Angel had had with her in some forest when Weeping Angels were attacking, how she'd asked about River. Angel had said that, one day, River would do something truly _good_ for them and that she would honestly apologize for what she'd done to Angel. So he knew that, one day, River would do something good but, in his mind...he didn't see how it could possibly outdo ALL the bad she'd done to Angel as well. Sometimes...sometimes doing one good thing at the end of your life didn't make up for all the evil things done during the entirety of ones life.

"Look, Jex may be a criminal and yeah, kinda creepy..." Amy cut in.

"And still in the room!" Jex scoffed.

"But I think we should put aside what he did and find another solution."

"Another solution?" Rory gaped, "It's him or us!"

"When did we start letting people get _executed_? Did I miss a memo? Doctor, tell him," she looked over at the Doctor with the others.

"Hmm?" the Time Lord looked over, distracted, "Yes. I don't know."

Angel smiled, "I'm sure whatever Amy said is what he'd agree with," she answered.

Jex absently began to clean his monocle, seeming FAR too casual and...confident in his decision...to really seem alarmed or concerned about what the Doctor might do, "Looking at you, Doctor, is like looking into a mirror…"

Angel stiffened, "Jex, _don't_…"

"_Almost_," he continued, not seeing that Angel wasn't warning him not to be rude, but warning him away from baiting the Doctor, who, despite her efforts, was still on the brink of handing the man over, "There's rage there, like me. Guilt, like me. Solitude. Everything but the nerve to do what needs to be done."

"Jex you really have no idea..." Angel tried again, feeling the Doctor tensing, getting angrier and angrier.

But Jex was too far gone in his self-righteousness, "Thank the Gods my people weren't relying on_ you_ to save them..."

The Doctor turned and suddenly rushed at Jex, "No. NO!"

"Daddy!" Ayla gasped.

But the Doctor just grabbed Jex and yanked him up, "But these people are!" before shoving him to the door, "OUT! OUT!_ OUT_!"

Angel and Ayla quickly ran out after him as he pushed Jex out of the office and down the road. Isaac rushed after them, pausing to give Rory and Amy a look. Rory moved to follow, before turning to stop Amy a moment.

"Oh, you're _really_ letting him do this?" Amy scoffed.

"Save us all?" he nodded, "Yeah, I really am," he turned to leave, Amy heading after him, the three of them catching up with the Doctor as he shoved Jex through town.

"MOVE!" he roared.

"No!" Jex struggled.

"Doctor," Angel ran after him.

"MOVE!" and, with one firm shove, he pushed Jex over the line of town and into the dirt outside it.

Jex fell into the dirt, scrambling back up, trying to get back, but the Doctor grabbed a gun from a man's holster and pointed it at Jex, forcing him to stay back, his hands raised.

"You _wouldn't_," Jex stated.

He cocked the hammer, "I genuinely _don't_ know..."

"_I_ do," Angel called, her voice cutting through the darkness that had swarmed through his mind. It was just like Demons Run all over again...that one single small power in the Universe that could stop him dead in his tracks, quite possibly one of only two things that had the power to do that.

The Doctor tensed and looked back, seeing Ayla...frowning at him, worried for him and what this would mean for him if he did this, if he let his anger consume him. Angel was standing behind her, calm as ever, her arms encircling their daughter as the girl clutched her mother's arms...the same position as the angel pendant he wore around his neck, under his clothes. He could see it in her expression, she really _did_ know exactly what he'd do, didn't she?

And the answer was no, he_ wouldn't_ do it.

Because he was the Doctor, it was his job to make people better, not hurt them, not KILL them...if he killed Jex now...if he left him to the Gunslinger...how would he be any better than that man?

Amy though, didn't seem to have as much faith, for she grabbed another gun and fired into the air, before lowering it to aim at the Doctor, "Let him come back, Doctor!"

"Or what?" he scoffed, "You won't shoot me, Amy!"

"How do you know?! Maybe I've changed," she cocked the gun as Angel shook her head, humans, _so_ irrational, "You've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last," she waved the gun around...and accidently shot the ground, "I didn't mean to do that!" before doing it again, Angel quickly bringing up a golden shield around her and Ayla.

"Amy DROP the GUN!" the Doctor rounded on her, an expression of complete danger on his face.

Amy dropped it immediately at the command, actually jumping back from the near snarling quality of it.

"Not the best thing to do Amy," Rory muttered to her, reaching out to take her hand, tugging her back, "What happened last time you had a gun around them?"

Amy's eyes widened and she looked over at Angel and Ayla, both safe within the wall of the Vortex but...oh she was SO stupid! She understood the Doctor's tone now...the...the last time he knew of her having a gun, a real gun and not a stun gun or anything...was when...when...when she'd...shot at Ayla. And for Angel to bring up the Vortex to protect them and with HER holding a gun and...

She knew EXACTLY where the Doctor's mind had gone, and she didn't fault him for snapping at her like that.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking down, horrified because...she really COULD have hit Ayla on accident, she'd been careless.

"Ok," Isaac cut in, "Everyone who isn't an American," he gave the Doctor a look as well, "Drop your gun."

"That means you as well my love," Angel called.

The Doctor looked over at her, lowering the gun, but not exactly dropping it as he made his way over to her, Angel lowering the wall that was protecting them, "We could end this right now," he whispered to her, "We could save everyone RIGHT NOW!"

"And we can save everyone in scores of other ways as well," she reminded him, "This is just one option," she eyed him, "But...could you tell me when killing someone DID become one?"

He swallowed, not having an answer, "Jex HAS to answer for his crimes though."

"Yes, he does," she agreed, "But an eye for an eye is never the way," she reached out to touch his face, "Sound familiar?"

He let out a breath, and squeezed his eyes shut tight, he'd said the same to Ambrose...which was just another reminder of Silurians and his dream, "They keep coming back," he whispered to her, his voice almost...broken by that knowledge, by how utterly a never-ending cycle it was, "Don't you see?" he looked at her, reaching up to press her hand more to his cheek, holding it, curling his fingers around it, "Every time I negotiate, I try to understand. And people...they get hurt. They always get hurt. Why can't I honor the victims first? His, the Master's, the Daleks', all the people who died because of my mercy?"

"Because your mercy keeps you from becoming him, or the master, or a Dalek," she told him quietly, startling him, "Your mercy makes you better than all of them, your compassion, your hearts, if you lose that...what would you be then? The Doctor?" she shook her head, before looking down at Ayla, "Or is this something you want Ayla to see?"

He looked down at his daughter as well, the little girl looking up at him with wide eyes, she...learned so much from watching him. And this...this wasn't something he wanted her to see, he didn't want her to see him take someone's life, or give someone's life over to someone else.

"If we could choose who lives and who dies," Angel whispered, "That would make us monsters."

He nodded, he knew it was why she always tried to save everyone she could. If she succeeded, that was fantastic, but...even if she failed...at least she had tried, at least they hadn't died because she refused to help them.

"My angel," he murmured, looking her in the eye with a soft smile, "My light in the dark."

"My madman," she countered with a smile of her own.

"My daddy!" Ayla cheered, leaping forward to hug the Doctor's legs as he laughed, that was...exactly who he wanted to be, her father.

He turned, handing the gun to one of the men, "We think of something else," he decided, "But frankly," he had to add, "I think I'm betting on the Gunslinger just a little."

Angel blinked.

'..._you'll chase me to another planet...And another race will be caught in the crossfire_...'

..._the Gunslinger looked back, hearing the explosion, spotting smoke rising above the buildings from the desert_...

'..._he behaved with honor at the end. Maybe more than me_...'

Before she shook her head, "You should know by now not to bet against me my love," she smiled secretively.

The Doctor let out a small laugh and turned to Jex, his eyes widening as he saw the Gunslinger FAR too close to the man and waved him over, "Jex, move over the line. Now!"

The Gunslinger had appeared, moving closer until he was right behind Jex, his gun raised. Jex turned to face him, "Make peace with your gods."

"Kahler-Tek, isn't it?" Jex eyed the man, "I remember all your names, even now. Please. I'd never hurt anyone again. I'm even _helping_ people here."

"Last chance," Jex repeated, "Make peace with your gods."

Jex merely closed his eyes as the gun powered up.

"No!" Isaac shouted, rushing forward to push Jex out of the way just as the Gunslinger fired...

But suddenly a golden wall appeared, keeping Isaac back but also protecting Jex from the Gunslinger's shot.

The Gunslinger lowered his gun, seeing Angel with her hand out, her eyes glowing gold as the wall faded. She blinked a few times, the gold in her eyes fading as well, "This has to stop Kahler-Tek," she whispered.

He nodded, "You are right," he turned to the Doctor, "You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me, or I'll kill you all," he glanced at Angel, "You won't be able to protect everyone."

And with that, he teleported away.

The Doctor shook his head, '_You won't be able to protect everyone?_' he repeated to Angel, '_He clearly doesn't know you at all._'

She blushed slightly at that, at his faith in her, it was...nice to have someone believe in her as wholeheartedly as she did them.

Isaac let out a breath of relief, helping Jex up, brushing off the dirt on the man's clothes, glancing out into the desert where he knew the Gunslinger was waiting, watching. He looked at the Doctor, shaking his head before walking over, handing over his badge, "This…" he shook his head again, "This is so far _beyond_ anything I've dealt with before," he sighed, closing the Doctor's hand around the badge, "A good leader knows when to ask for help. You've _got_ to stay, you've got to look after everyone. Protect Jex. Protect my town, in a way I can't," he reached out and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "You and Jex…you're both good men, you just forget it sometimes."

The Doctor opened his hand to see the marshal's badge in it as Isaac moved back to Jex's side. Angel smiled and walked over, taking the badge and pinning it to his lapel.

The Doctor sighed, how did he always get into situations like this?

'_Because you exude confidence and intelligence,_' Angel remarked, hearing his question in his mind, '_And people naturally think you're in charge._'

He scoffed, '_Says the boss._'

He looked over at the humans, "Take Jex to his cell," he told Isaac, knowing that was the safest place for the man, before looking at the crowd that had gathered around them, "If anything happens to him, you'll have my daughter to answer to," he nodded at Ayla, who crossed her arms and nodded, a serious expression on her face, "And you don't want to underestimate her," he leaned in to whisper loudly, "She's a biter!"

The men and Isaac gathered around Jex and led him back as the Doctor turned to Amy, who gasped, spotting the star now pinned to him, "Oh, my God, you're the marshal."

"Yeah," he let out a breath before kneeling down, "How would you like to be my deputy sweetheart?"

Ayla grinned and tipped her hat.

A/N: ...ever have those days where you're so sick you just feel like death warmed over? Blah :( Hate those days...

But as for this chapter...yay! Isaac's alive :) I always felt SO bad for him and, I figured, with Angel there, she might be able to do something ;) I was thinking of Lady Christina, how she took leadership but deferred to the Doctor when it was something she didn't know how to deal with. I could see Isaac, wanting the best for his town, doing what needed to be done to make sure they were all safe, giving the power to the Doctor but offering his support in other ways :) As for the Doctor, poor him, those nightmares must really be bothering him hmm? :)

And yay! Sneak peek time! :)

~8~

"Not many," the Doctor added quickly, "None since I found Angel," he smiled at her, unable to help but think of the many people they'd met on adventures that most likely would have died if she hadn't been there, if her gifts hadn't been what they were, "And not them," he nodded at the Ponds, "Not them, Brian. Never them."

"Mummy's very good at protecting people," Ayla told her Granddad Brian, "Daddy says she's a real angel."

"That she is," the Doctor nodded, kissing Angel's temple as she smiled, "My guardian angel."

"I promise you Brian," Angel reached out to squeeze the man's hand, "Rory and Amy…they'll live to a ripe old age, together, and happy, I promise."

~8~

}:)

Some notes on reviews...

That's fine if you hate Alya, even though there isn't an Alya in this story. If you meant A_yl_a though, that's still fine :) To each his own :)

Lol, that's awesome that the Author is your Time Lord name :) I've seen a few stories that have Time Lords called 'the Author' ;) I can say that won't be Ayla's title/name/no-name though, I've definitely got what she'll be all picked out ;)

I haven't thought of who Ayla's Mate would be, if she'd have a Mate or a human relation, but I DO have a method for bringing back more Time Lords to this series and TAS/TLC, all different ways. So, for the moment it's open in that I don't know specifically who it will be, but I do have a potential 'in' for bringing back Time Lords if need be ;) I think, as we see her get older, we'd see her 'dating' a little bit...just imagine overprotective father/Doctor :)

Lol, I definitely saw what you did there ;) Actually...we may possibly have a nightmare ON Christmas...or exactly the day before, we'll have to wait and see how the 50th/Christmas special plays out ;)

I'm planning to have one nightmare between each episode, so we have about...13 more. But there will also be some mini-sodes/prequels mixed it :)

I'm...slightly worse than yesterday, but fingers crossed for today :) I can say I do have an Ayla/Gunslinger moment planned, but for next chapter ;)

I loved Isaac too :) So I really wanted him to survive, and I think Angel could manage it :) I can say there is an Ayla-Gunslinger moment coming ;)

Lol, I've seen that video :) I could definitely see Dean doing that :)

I might do the Rory/OC as a little fun short story sort of thing one day. I don't think it could go into the entire series of Pond-DW though, mostly because I think Rory stayed for Amy for a lot of it and if he's not following Amy around, he might not be in the TARDIS for much of it. I'd have to work some things out but you never know :)


	13. A Town Called Mercy: The Showdown

A Town Called Mercy: The Showdown

That night, Jex stood in his cell as the Doctor sat just outside it, watching him intently, as though expecting the man to attack or something, while Isaac stood beside the cell as though to guard him from the Doctor who was waiting for the attack to come. Rory and Amy sat back by the desk, keeping out of it, while Angel sat on a few crates off to the side, between the two factions, though equal with the Doctor, Ayla was beside her, the girl curled up to her side, starting to doze against her mother's shoulder as it was already night out and it had been an exciting day.

"You can come in," Angel called quietly a moment before a knock just barely sounded, having hoped to prevent him from waking Ayla, though the girl stirred anyway.

They all looked over at the door to see the preacher enter, pulling his hat off in respect, "Isaac..." he greeted, before turning to the Doctor, "Marshal," and nodding at Angel, Ayla, and Amy next, "Ma'ams," then hesitated on Rory, "Fella," before turning to the Doctor, "You need to come outside."

"Why, what's wrong?" he frowned.

"Just...come outside. And you should put that on," he nodded at a holster hanging from a hook.

The Doctor frowned, standing, and looked at the holster before turning to Angel in question. She sighed, offering him only, "Frightened people," as explanation.

He nodded, before sighing and taking the gun, he wouldn't use it, they both knew that, but...frightened people often needed some excuse to hold back. And seeing someone with a weapon, as terrible as it was, was often reason enough not to start firing themselves.

He turned, holding out a hand to her as Angel stepped closer, Ayla getting off her own crate to move to stand with her Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory behind her parents, knowing without having to ask that that was where her parents wanted her, out of the direct fire, still close, but protected. And her Uncle Rory had proven, even before she was born, that he'd protect her.

They followed the preacher out to the porch, Isaac remaining behind with Jex as he was unsure if anyone might try to sneak in while the new marshal was distracted, only to see a group of townsfolk standing there, the bartender and the young man seeming to lead two separate factions of them.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

The young man stepped forward nervously, "He in there?" he glanced at the door to the jail as the Doctor nodded, "Leave the keys and take a walk with the kid and the missus. Time you get back, this'll all be done."

He shook his head, "I promised Isaac I'd protect him, and you'd have to get through him to do it too."

"Protecting him almost got Isaac dead," the boy countered, Ayla not correcting him as she didn't like death as much as her mother did, she didn't want to have to correct him with 'killed' or another terrible world, "Tomorrow it's going to get us all dead. We can deal with Isaac, he can't stop all of us"

"We thought Isaac was right to fight," another man stated, "But it's different now. We've got to say, 'Alright, we lost,' and give that thing what it wants."

The Doctor walked to the edge of the porch with Angel, "What it wants is to kill our friend!" the bartender exclaimed.

"Look," the young man sighed and turned to her, "We don't got ill feelin' toward the doc, we just thinkin' 'bout our families. Hand him over and we all safe again."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but...we can't just hand Jex over," Angel told him gently.

"Then we got us a problem," the boy pushed back his coat to expose his own gun.

The Doctor tensed at the sight, pushing back his own coat to show his gun as well, "Don't play games with me," he told the young man, an edge in his voice, knowing the boy was trying to intimidate not only him but Angel as well.

"Why? Reckon you quicker than me?"

"Almost certainly not," the Doctor admitted, "But this? Lynch mobs, the town turning against itself? This is everything Isaac _didn't_ want you to become. This is what he put me in charge to prevent."

Angel stepped down even as the young man drew his gun, which nearly gave the Doctor dual heart attacks, "How old are you Joseph?" she asked, startling the boy at how she knew his name, it didn't seem like something to randomly come up in conversation with Isaac, who some random little boy was.

He blinked, eyeing her warily the closer she came, the Doctor tensing more and more as the boy _didn't_ lower the gun, yet Angel seemed calm, as though she knew he wouldn't use it and he was trying his level best NOT to react and to trust her on this. He...he really did love when Angel took control, when she...handled things. It was truly an incredible thing to behold.

He'd always...well, he'd always been the one to handle most dangerous situations, the negotiations and the crowds of people, the one to take charge. The first Angel he'd travelled with had been...a bit too innocent to really do that, to try and get through to a frantic crowd, the next her needing a bit of encouragement, like with the Sontarans. The last her...wonderful at coming up with plans like with the Trickster or the 456, it had...slowly tapered off, the quieter and more hurt she'd become because of him. But...this new Angel. She was back! This new Angel seemed even more in tune with what others felt, with their fears, with what needed to be said to calm them down. And...she hadn't been lying (not that she ever really did lie) when she said that she felt stronger, strong enough to face things.

It didn't just mean River, it meant enemies, threats...scared people...as well. So he tried to hold off, wanting to see what she was capable of, because he knew she was capable of SO much and...he really wanted Ayla to see that her mother was truly a miracle worker at times. Angel always claimed she wasn't clever (though he argued against that every time) and, if that were true, (which it wasn't), then their daughter could also see that...it didn't matter how smart you were, you could still change the world by being just...a good person. He loved all his companions dearly, in terms of Human and Time Lord, they weren't as clever as Time Lords, but they were always so outstanding, he took them more for the adventure, had taken them for companionship, but Angel...especially with Rory and Mickey (though she did have an influence on his companions as well) took them for potential. She saw people who didn't think they were clever and she showed them they really were, she showed them their strengths, she showed them their true brilliance.

It always touched him...to see her do that for her companions (and his) and yet still thing she was nothing special, because that was a part of her charm. While he'd love for her to realize how exceptional she was, her modesty and her humility...they made her unique and they made her...a fitting vessel for the Vortex, incorruptible, he knew. He could do with a bit of that, with being humble and modest, perhaps it would have kept the Silence away if he had been.

"Nearly 19, I'd guess," Angel continued, eyeing Joseph, pulling the Doctor's attention back, "That's too young to have fought in the war, which means you've never shot anyone before."

He narrowed his eyes and cocked the hammer, turning his gun on _her_, "First time for everything."

The Doctor's hearts froze, seeing that, seeing the gun aimed at Angel's face, heard Ayla gasp behind him...but Angel just gave the boy a soft smile.

"I meant that as a compliment," she told him, surprising him, "That's a _good_ thing Joseph. A _very_ good thing. Ayla's great-granddad was much the same, though he DID fight in the war, but he never killed."

'_You do know Ayla's going to want to see Wilf now that you've brought him up,_' the Doctor remarked to her quietly.

She gave a small smile, feeling him smile, feeling him calm from how she was handling the boy, how he seemed very nearly about to lower his gun, '_Which is all the better, I miss Donna._'

She eyed Joseph carefully, "Having shot someone, Joseph, that's _not_ something to brag about, it's certainly not something to be proud of. Because that means you, using your own power, ended someone's life," Joseph looked down and she continued, "That's what Jex did," Joseph looked up at that, startled, the townspeople hadn't been privy to what had been revealed in the jail house, all they knew was that Jex...was somehow responsible for the Gunslinger, "He took someone, and he turned them into a weapon. Everything the Gunslinger was, he destroyed in order to make the one you think is a monster. Do _you_ want to be like that Joseph? Do you want to become a killer too?" Joseph's eyes actually started to fill with tears as she stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, lowering the boy's gun with her other hand, "Don't become the monster you're fighting," she whispered to him, before stepping closer and giving him a warm hug, "Violence is _never_ the answer," she whispered to him, but everyone could hear her, "Evil begets evil."

The Doctor smiled softly at that, that was_ just_ like Angel, calming, comforting, she truly was the 'woman of peace' that River had once called her. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Ayla had taken it and was smiling with pride at her mother.

'_Mummy's VERY good,_' Ayla commented quietly.

He nodded, '_That she is,_' he looked back at the woman, holding the boy as he hugged her tightly back, likely needing just that, just...one comforting, motherly hug to help ease his own fears, '_She's an angel._'

Joseph sniffled as he pulled back, the fight in him gone though, "There's kids here," he glanced at Ayla, "YOUR kid's here."

"We know," the Doctor said, squeezing Ayla's hand, "But they are all people we_ can_ save, if you'll let us."

Joseph took a breath, "He really worth the risk?"

"I don't know. But you _are_."

Joseph nodded and turned, waving the men off as he led them away, the bartender waiting till they'd gone before her own faction left as well.

"Frightened people," the Doctor sighed, "Give me a Dalek any day."

"Oh hush my love," Angel smiled and walked back to him, putting her arms around his neck, "Frightened people just need to feel safe."

It really...wasn't all that hard at all. At least to her. To calm them down. They were all so...scared, all of them, even the bartender and the women, they were fearful of the same thing. And with all of them being so frightened...it was almost like she could feel it herself. It was like she felt what they were, and she just knew exactly what they were scared of. It wasn't just the Gunslinger, it was...everything, it was learning Jex had done something to make the man, it was what the Gunslinger would do when he entered town tomorrow, it was what would happen to them after Jex was gone, and so many other things. And she'd just...wanted to make them feel better.

He smiled softly back at her, leaning in to give her a kiss, "And they're safest when you're here dear," he gave her a longer kiss, "The guardian angel of the universe you are."

She just smiled and took Ayla's hand, walking with her back into the marshal's office with the Doctor, Amy and Rory remaining outside to make sure the groups wouldn't be coming back for a surprise attack. Not that Rory thought they would, he'd experienced more than enough of Angel's words of comfort over the years, he knew better than anyone once she got to you, your entire outlook changed.

"Everything alright out there?" Isaac asked, concerned.

Angel nodded, "Just fine."

"Mummy sorted it," Ayla added.

"That she did," the Doctor agreed, stepping over to a desk, putting his leg up to take the holster off when the undertaker walked over with a cup of coffee.

"Fresh coffee, marshal," the man offered him the cup, "For what it's worth, I know you're going to save us," he nodded back at Isaac, "Isaac made you marshal for a reason, and if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me. Reckon you should know that."

He smiled and toasted with the cup, "Thank you," before sipping it, hanging up the holster and putting it on the hook again…when the undertaker started to measure his shoulders once more, "Oi! Get out of it!"

The undertaker held up his hands and left as Angel and Isaac laughed a bit at that.

"Let me guess," Jex sighed, "The good folk of Mercy wanted me to take a little stroll into the desert. You _could_ turn a blind eye. No one would blame you."

"The hell we wouldn't," Isaac grumbled.

"Even you could admit Isaac," Jex countered, "If he had...he'd be a hero."

"But I can't, can I?" the Doctor argued, walking to the cell, "Because that is NOT something I want to teach my daughter about, _murder_ is never the answer."

He knew that better than anyone, he'd destroyed his planet to stop the Daleks, and they just kept coming. There could have been options, there might have been, but he'd been...too devastated, too horrified, to see them. He honestly didn't know what would have happened if he'd tried another option. All he was left with was his family, the TARDIS, a destroyed planet and a burdensome guilt. It was something he would have to live with every single day of his life, the knowledge of what he'd done to Gallifrey for the sake of the Universe. It was something he wanted to spare his daughter ever experiencing. If he could teach her that...that murder wasn't the answer, wasn't any answer, then he hoped he might prevent her making a mistake like he had, if she never even ever considered that as a possibility, she'd never have to experience that guilt.

Angel eyed the man a moment, her head tilted, "Do you want us give you to Tek?" she kept getting flickering sensations from him. At one moment he seemed like he wanted to be safe, to flee, at another it was like his guilt was overwhelming him and he wanted to face his punishment.

"Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked, "Do you even know?!"

"You think I'm unaffected by what I did?" Jex stood up, "That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes?" Angel turned and gestured Ayla over to Amy and Rory as they entered the room, hearing the shouts, hoping the Ponds might distract her so she wouldn't hear Jex talking about that, "It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who has dedicated his life to serving this town. The fact that I'm both bewilders you."

"Doc…" Isaac began.

"Oh, I know exactly what you are," the Doctor cut in, turning back to him, "And I see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and_ chose_ this as your punishment," he started to pace, "Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilized hours, lots of adulation, nice weather. But...BUT...justice doesn't work like that. _You_ don't get to _decide_ when and how your debt is paid! That is something only the people you wronged, or the people who you owe a debt to, can decide."

Jex was silent for a moment, "In my culture, we believe that when you die your spirit has to climb a mountain, carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight _I_ will have to lift," he looked at the Doctor, "The monsters I created, the people they killed," he glanced at Ayla, who was in fact being entertained by Amy and Rory, "The children," the Doctor tensed at that, making his way back to Angel, standing beside her to block the man's view of the girl, "Now their souls will be in_ my_ arms. Can you see now why I fear death? You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past, yours is your morality," he turned to lie back on the bunk, turning his back to them.

"We all carry our prisons with us," the Doctor scoffed, "Ha..."

"Doctor," Angel called, shaking her head.

He sighed, nodding his head. This was quite the pickle they'd found themselves in. He moved over to the chair he'd been sitting in before, and fell down onto it with a huff, rubbing his face when he felt someone lightly running their fingers through his hair, smiling as he knew it was Angel.

'_Why is this bothering you so much my love?_' Angel had to ask.

They had met...as bad as it was to say...worse people in the past, people who had done much more heinous crimes, and he hadn't reacted quite as violently as just now. The nurses on New Earth had experimented on the New-Humans, the Cybermen had tried to control the humans, even the Daleks, who had acted just like Jex, he'd...tried to help at one point or another, had tried to stop but never kill and had forgiven after a time. Yet with Jex he was...it was alarming how quickly he'd snapped, how easily he'd risen to the bait.

He hesitated in speaking, which made her frown, '_The Gunslinger, Tek, he...he was someone's child,_' was all he said.

Angel's frown deepened because...she could sense it...he wasn't telling her everything. She let out a soft breath knowing that...she...she didn't have a right to ask him to speak more on it, to tell her everything. Despite being his Mate...she had done the same to him when he'd been trying to make it up to her after his amnesia. She had kept something rather big from him, quite a few things and...if it was like it had been for her...it would take time before he was willing to talk about it.

She had always been more open than he was. She could only hope it wouldn't take something as extreme as with her for him to let her in and let her know what was wrong.

~8~

The next day, the Doctor stood with Angel in the center of town, right in front of the bank. He cracked his neck as the clock moved nearer to noon, squeezing Angel's hand.

~8~

The preacher knelt before the altar of their small church, a group of parishioners behind him, "Help me. Help me to..." he began, leading them in prayer.

~8~

The bartender wiped down the bar, glancing out the window at the street, waiting.

~8~

"It's almost noon Aunt Amy," Ayla called, standing on her tip-toes to peer out the window at the clock, just able to see her parents standing there, waiting. She wanted to be with them, but she knew they wanted to protect her, so they'd asked Amy to watch her, keep her there, while Rory went out to help them.

Amy nodded and looked at Isaac, "Get ready," she told him, and he picked up a set of keys, waiting as well.

~8~

A loud displacement of air signaled the arrival of the Gunslinger, echoing throughout the town, the man himself stepping over the ring around town just as the bell rang noon. He walked to the center of town, stopping before the Doctor and Angel. He hesitated, seeing the woman there, despite his threat, he truly did_ not_ want to take innocent lives.

The Doctor's hand twitched by his holster as the bell finished tolling the hour.

The Gunslinger raised his arm with a grunt, ready to fire, when the Doctor quickly drew his sonic and turned it on above his head, the high-pitched note making the Gunslinger groan in pain as windows around them were blown out.

The cyborg started shooting wildly, Angel grabbing the Doctor's hand, the two of them disappearing in a flash of gold, the Gunslinger looking around for his target once they had disappeared.

The Time Lords reappeared only a few feet away, but covered and out of sight, "Thank you dear," the Doctor kissed her quickly, knowing she was still rather...hesitant to really use the Vortex but he'd talked her into using them for this, because with the Gunslinger reaching his end, it was only a matter of time before he started to take innocent lives, and he knew Angel would never EVER want that to happen if she could stop it.

"I'll be watching," she whispered to him, kissing him once more before disappearing in a flash of gold, leaving him to run off for the saloon.

~8~

"Now!" Amy called to Isaac.

The man rushed over to Jex in his cell, unlocking the door, "You ready for this Doc?" he opened the door and let him out.

"He better be," Amy remarked.

~8~

Rory and Joseph stood by one of the buildings, each with a copy of Jex's tattoo painted on their faces courtesy of the bartender, "Ready?" Rory asked.

Joseph looked a little sick and shook his head.

"Hey," he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, Angel will be protecting us."

Joseph swallowed and nodded, rushing off around the corner.

~8~

The Gunslinger strode through town, spotting a figure running through the shadows. He zoomed in, seeing the tattoo on its face and raised his gun.

~8~

Jex ran through the back alleys of the town, making his escape. The Doctor and Angel had debated whether the woman should teleport him to his ship…but, in the end, they determined she should stay in town. For their plan to work, the Gunslinger had to think Jex was running around right in front of him, he'd fire at innocent people and neither of them wanted anyone to get hurt just for Jex's sake. So Angel was to be stationed on the roof of a building, using her powers to protect the other targets while he made his escape.

~8~

The Gunslinger zoomed in on a figure as it dodged behind a building, frowning when he realized it was the former marshal and not Jex.

~8~

Jex, on the other hand, ran around a corner, through the back of town.

~8~

The Gunslinger spotted another figure on a balcony, but the scan couldn't match the tattoo…

He grumbled at that, "Disengage. It's a trick."

~8~

A little girl sitting in the church got up and peered out the window as the Gunslinger walked past.

"Save us, oh, Lord," the preacher continued to pray.

The girl backed away into a table, knocking over some books, wincing as the Gunslinger stopped.

The preacher was on his feet and at her side, hugging her protectively, when the Gunslinger blasted down the doors, the women inside screaming...

~8~

The Doctor, sitting in the saloon, getting his own face painted with Jex's tattoo, turned, hearing the explosion and the screams.

'_Angel_! he called, dashing out of the saloon, his hearts pounding, both with fear that she had been there and gotten hurt, or Ayla had, or that someone else had.

'_Already on it,_' she replied, telling him that she was alright and that so would the others be as well.

~8~

Jex stopped, and turned around, hearing the children screaming, reminding him so much of the test subjects, their screams, remembering they WERE the children of his people, their sons and daughters, that HE'D harmed...

~8~

The Gunslinger stepped into the church, lifting his gun, ready to threaten them to tell him where Jex was…when there was a flash of gold and Angel appeared before him.

~8~

Jex hesitated, when the Doctor ran into him on his way to the church to help, "Go!" he urged the man, "Just GO! We can't save them while you're here!" he turned and ran as Jex headed to the desert.

~8~

"He's not here," Angel stated, her hand up, a golden wall between her and the Gunslinger, protecting the others.

The Gunslinger took a scan of the faces before him, not seeing any with a tattoo and headed out, Angel slowly lowering her hand before she disappeared.

~8~

Jex ran through the desert, to his pod, pulling off the tarp and jumping into it, hurriedly pressing the keys, "Nine, eight, seven...self-destruct overridden."

~8~

"Deactivate automatic targeting," the Gunslinger commanded as he made his way through town, on a warpath, "Switch to manual," he zoomed in on the Doctor's heat signature as the man ran into the open, worried for his Mate, and walked to him, his gun raised.

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender, when a golden swirl surrounded him. He looked over to see Angel standing beside the clock tower of the bank, watching over the town.

'_Thanks dear,_' he smiled at her.

"Where is he?" the Gunslinger demanded, lowering his weapon, knowing the shield was impenetrable.

"He's gone."

"WHERE?! ANSWER ME!"

The Doctor took a step back, further into the street, "Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapor trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge! Look up. Go after him, take this battle away from..."

There was a loud radio feedback as Jex's voice came over the speakers, "Kahler-Tek. Kahler-Tek."

"Jex..." the Gunslinger spun around, "Coward! Where are you?!"

"I'm in my ship."

The Doctor frowned, "Jex, what are you doing? Just GO!"

Angel closed her eyes, realizing what was about to happen, recalling her vision, and shook her head before teleporting out.

"Where are you from?" Jex continued, "Where on Kahler?"

"Now?" the Doctor cried, not even noticing the golden swirl disappear, "You're asking him this NOW?!"

"Gabrean," the Gunslinger stated.

"I know it," Jex sighed, "It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?"

"How can I? I am a _monster_ now."

"So am I."

"Just go!" the Doctor shouted, "Finish this!"

"I will find you," the Gunslinger threatened, "If I have to tear this Universe apart, I _will_ find you."

"I don't doubt that," Jex agreed, "You'll chase me to another planet...and another race will be caught in the crossfire."

"THEN FACE ME!"

~8~

Jex closed his eyes, pushing a button on his ship, "Countdown to self-destruct resumed," the computer announced.

He winced as the Gunslinger shouted through his comms., "FACE ME!"

"No," he swallowed hard, "You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you too."

"Countdown to self-destruct resumed."

"What's going on?" the Doctor called, "That countdown! What's going ON?! JEX!"

"Thank you, Doctor," Jex offered a small smile, "But I have to face the souls of those I wronged. Perhaps they will be kind."

"Three, two, one. Zero…"

Jex closed his eyes tightly…and a brilliant blast of gold appeared behind his eyelids as the ship exploded…

And then…

He opened his eyes, stunned. He looked over to see the ship torn to pieces, but that _he_ was alive…a swirl of gold had surrounded him. He gasped as it faded to reveal Angel standing there, her hand out, golden winds gently flowing around her till it faded.

She smiled.

~8~

The Doctor and the Gunslinger looked back, hearing the explosion, spotting smoke rising above the buildings from the desert. Ayla, Rory, and Amy ran out along with a few other townspeople seeing it a well.

The Gunslinger sighed and bowed his head, "He behaved with honor at the end. Maybe more than me."

"We could take you back to your world," the Doctor offered as Ayla moved over to his side, looking between her father and the Gunslinger, "You could help with the reconstruction."

The Gunslinger simply started to walk away, "I will walk into the desert and self-destruct. I am a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace."

Ayla frowned, watching the man walking away and looked at her father, seeing the badge on his lapel sparkle in the sun...and tugged on the edge of his coat.

"What is it sweetheart?" he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, tugging on his coat more, "Kneel down daddy," she gave a small huff, her father was a bit slow sometimes.

He gave her a small confused look and knelt down, watching as she quickly managed to get the badge off him and turned to run after the Gunslinger, "Mr. Tek!" she called, the large man stopping short at hearing his name being called...hearing it being called with such...and innocent quality to it, "Mr. Tek wait!" he looked down as Ayla ran up to him, "Don't go Mr. Tek, Mercy needs you."

He blinked and looked at her, "Mercy does not need me."

"Yes it does," she insisted, holding up the badge to him, the 'marshal' glinting in the sun, "You'd be the best marshal," she told him, leaning in to whisper, "Maybe better than Isaac," she added, which made the townspeople glance at each other, not quite sure about that.

"Why do you think that?" he frowned at her, utterly confused. Here was a child, in a town full of people he'd just threatened to kill the entirety of...and she was telling him he'd be a good marshal for them.

"Because you'd protect them other things, like you tried to from Jex," she said simply.

The Doctor frowned, not quite sure about that either, "What do you mean sweetheart?"

Ayla rolled her eyes, "If he was a bad man...like with the dinosaurs, he would have gotten Jex already," she explained, "If he _really_ did it because of the thingy on his arm, he wouldn't have waited," she looked at her father, inadvertently telling him that she had worked out what happened to the Gunslinger, what Jex had done, even if she didn't know all of the details of how bad it had been, "He didn't want to hurt anyone. If he didn't want to hurt anyone, and the only one he did was Jex...doesn't that mean he wanted to protect them from Jex?"

The Doctor blinked...that...made sense. If the Gunslinger had truly been bent on revenge...he wouldn't have let anything stop him, nothing at all would have kept him from Jex, from seeing his revenge seen. The fact that he didn't want to hurt anyone...it meant he still cared, it meant he was...trying to protect them from the crossfire. Perhpas...perhaps the Gunslinger hadn't been after Jex for revenge on what he'd done to HIM...but as a way to protect the people of Mercy from Jex doing what he believed the man would do, to protect them from Jex harming THEM like the man had him.

He let out a soft laugh, his daughter was...insightful. Remarkable really. Sometimes...children could see what adults missed. Angel often saw more than he did even if she didn't realize it. It seemed his daughter was exactly the same, but in a different sense.

"He just thought Jex was going to hurt you," Ayla looked at the townspeople, "He was a doctor on Kahler too. He was supposed to help, but he hurt Mr. Tek instead. He was afraid Jex would do it to you too," she turned to the Gunslinger, "He won't do that to anyone ever again though," she crossed her hearts, "I promise," before she looked at her father, "He just wanted to protect them...isn't that what a marshal does?"

"Yeah it is, Deputy," Isaac nodded, smiling.

"Then protect the peace, while he protects their health," Angel's voice said. They looked over to see her standing there...with Jex, having appeared in a flash of gold. She walked over to the Gunslinger, who seemed stunned to see Jex alive, "As Isaac said," she reached out and put a hand on the man's heart, still human, still pumping blood, still beating, "You're both good me. You just forget that sometimes," she looked down at Ayla, reaching out to run a hand down her hair, "And sometimes you just need someone to remind you of that."

Ayla beamed at that and stepped closer to the Gunslinger, tugging on the edge of his black shirt. He looked down at her but didn't move...till she rolled her eyes again and just beckoned him down with a finger, she was starting to think that maybe it was just boys who were slow at times.

The Gunslinger hesitated a moment, before he knelt down, Ayla reaching out to pin the marshal's badge to his front, smiling, "Black and silver go really well together," she told him, smiling, she liked...matching things, colors especially.

The Gunslinger looked down at the badge attached to his front now, reaching up a gentle hand to touch it, feeling the cool metal against his fingers. He looked up, however, when Jex slowly approached, standing, cautious around the man who had hurt him so terribly yet...truly and deeply was repentant about it.

"I AM sorry," Jex whispered, tears in his eyes that the Gunslinger could see, "So, so sorry. And I will NEVER ever hurt anyone again," he held out a hand to the cyborg who eyed it.

He'd wanted Jex dead for so long, but…when he'd thought the man had died, he'd realized all that his mission had done was turn _him_ into a monster just like he'd viewed Jex to be. This town, Mercy, it was offering them _both_ a second chance, a chance to be better men than they had been in the past.

He...found himself looking over at Ayla, at the little girl who had...had faith in him first, to see her beaming, positively beaming, at him, and nodding her head, excited.

The Doctor smiled as he watched the Gunslinger reach out and shake Jex's hand.

His girls were amazing.

~8~

The Doctor burst out of the saloon with Angel, Ayla swinging in their arms between them as Amy and Rory followed, the TARDIS now parked before them in the middle of the street.

"Ok, so, our next trip," the Doctor began, "You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the '50s and '60s?" he tickled Ayla's stomach, "You'll _never_ guess what really happened to them!"

"Er...could we leave it a while?" Amy asked, "Our friends will start noticing that we're aging faster than them."

"Another time!" the Doctor nodded, clapping his hands, actually...ok with that, this had...actually really meant to be just a...one adventure trip, really. He'd just gotten a bit caught up in it at the end there, seeing Ayla so excited, Angel beaming, the Gunslinger and Jex resolved, he'd been a bit...overexcited, "No worries!"

Amy and Rory waved goodbye to the townspeople as they headed into the TARDIS, the Time Lords hesitating in the doorway. Joseph and the Doctor shared a small smile and laugh, before playfully 'drawing' on each other, the Doctor getting him with his air gun. Joseph straightened and tipped his hat at them, Angel nodding as Ayla tipped her own hat back, the Doctor saluting before they entered the TARDIS and disappeared.

~8~

"_By the time the Gunslinger arrived, the people of Mercy were used to the strange and the impossible. Where he came from didn't matter. As a man once said, 'America is a land of second chances.'_"

~8~

The little girl from the church waved at Jex as she stepped out across the boundary around Mercy, into the desert, knowing she was protected both in the town, with the Deputy watching out for them, and in the sand with the Marshal overlooking the entire town.

~8~

"_Do I believe the story? I don't know. My great-grandmother must have been a little girl when he and the doctor arrived._"

~8~

She smiled, seeing the Gunslinger standing on a ridge, watching over the town.

~8~

"_But next time you're in Mercy, ask someone why they only got a Deputy and don't have a Marshall or a Sheriff or policeman there. Why no disease seems to touch them and the children look forward to a trip to the doctor's. 'We got our own arrangement,' they'll say. Then they'll smile, like they got a secret. Like they got their own special angels watchin' out for them. Their very own angels who fell from the stars._"

~8~

The Gunslinger smiled, the marshal's badge glinting in the light.

~8~

"Mummy?" Ayla asked as Angel tucked her in, "Will you tell me a story?"

"Of course," Angel laughed, kneeling beside Ayla's bed, resting her arms on the edges of it, resting her chin on them, "What do you want to hear about tonight?"

It was...fun, how different their stories were. The Doctor loved reading Ayla actual stories, he love doing all the little voices and acting out the scenes for her, sometimes he'd give her a tale of his own, when it was an adventure that was more amusing than dangerous...which weren't many. She, on the other hand, loved to tell Ayla stories about her adventures with the Doctor, her life on Gallifrey, her family.

"Will you tell me about Sir Uncle?"

Angel smiled at that, 'Sir Uncle,' while it would make sense for it to be the Brigadier, was actually Ayla's special name for the Corsair. She didn't know why her daughter called him that, she thought, perhaps, it was because 'Sair' sounded a little like 'sir' if said right, but she honestly wasn't sure. She found it amusing though.

She nodded, "Hmm..." she hummed thinking of one as Ayla laid down to listen, "Alright...one time, on Gallifrey, I was working away in a TARDIS, just...repairing it. The Time Lord who owned it was having issues with it, the steering seemed to be off and it kept landing by...crashing into walls and trees and things like that. Turns out," she leaned in to whisper, "The steering was just fine, but the Time Lord was a bit cross-eyed which threw off his piloting quite a bit," Ayla giggled at that, "So I was trying to rewire the steering so that it would land just a bit to the side...when someone started to knock on the doors."

"They didn't open?" Ayla asked, the TARDIS always opened for her and her mother.

"The TARDISes are very protective of us," Angel reminded her, "All of them were," she got a bit sad before shaking her head, "They never let anyone in when I was in them, not even their pilots at times."

"They liked you best," Ayla smiled.

"I think they liked that I talked to them, like you do your Auntie," she nodded, "But anyway, I asked the TARDIS to open the doors and...in walks the Corsair. More like he ran in. Didn't even give me a chance to greet him before he grabbed me. He literally picked me up over his shoulder and ran out of the TARDIS, carried me all the way through the fields and back to my house, set me down on a chair and threatened to glue me to it if I tried to get up."

"Why'd he do that?" Ayla frowned.

"Because he wanted to give me something," she told her, "A box."

"What was in it?"

"A book," she smiled, remembering it, "He'd been knocking around the Universe, exploring, like your dad. But...causing a bit more chaos, if you can imagine that," she laughed, "But...he was on Earth and he saw something that he wanted to give me. It was a book, like a journal, but with pictures in it, different pictures and notes and bits of things. A 'scrapbook' he called it. And inside that book were pictures of me, of me working in TARDISes and with my mum, your grandmum, my family, with him too. And, just after I'd looked through it...my sister and my father walked it, with a little cake that he'd seen on Earth as well. Turns out," she smiled, "It was my birthday and I'd completely forgotten."

"Mummy that's silly!" Ayla giggled, her parents always remembered HER birthday.

"I was a very silly girl," she shrugged, "I still am."

"Do you still have the book?"

"No," Angel's smile turned sad, "I don't," she couldn't bear to add that it was because the book had been in her home on Gallifrey, that everything she had had been left there when she'd ended up with the Dalek, everything except the Dampening Bracelet really, "But it's alright," she nodded, "It's all in here," she tapped her head.

"Can...can we make a scrapbook one day mummy?" Ayla asked, sensing it was both a sad and very happy memory for her.

"I think that is a brilliant idea," Angel smiled, "But not right now because someone," she gave Ayla a pointed look, "Is supposed to go to sleep."

Ayla rolled her eyes at that but snuggled into her bed, cuddling 'Aslan' to her as Angel pulled the duvet up a bit more, smiling as she headed for the door, turning on the star projection before she shut the door a crack and stepped out into the hall.

"And you say I'M brilliant with her?" a voice said from behind her.

She smiled, not even jumping at the Doctor's voice as she turned to face him, "We'll, she's as curious as her father, makes it very easy," she mimicked the words he'd said to her.

He laughed, reaching out a hand to take hers, the two of them walking not to their room but to the library, not exactly needing sleep right just then. They found the same plush chair they'd sat in ages ago, before the fireplace, the fires springing to life as they sat. The Doctor smiled, winding an arm around her shoulders as they sat, Angel taking his hand as it danged over her shoulder, snuggling into him as he pulled a small blanket over them, making them all the more cozy.

"Do you miss him?" the Doctor asked.

"The Corsair?" she wanted to clarify as he nodded, "At times yes," she nodded.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, even though the Corsair had been lost on House, he still felt like it was his fault. They didn't know why he had been there. It likely had nothing to do with him, but...he just...couldn't help it.

"I miss him more because...I can't help but wonder..." she trailed off, trying to work out how to phrase it.

"What?" he looked at her.

She looked up at him, "How he'd react to this," she squeezed his hand, "To us, as Mates. He was...a little protective of me."

He smiled, "I think he would have rather liked me. He did like me in quite a few incarnations."

"Really?" she smirked playfully, "He never mentioned you."

"Oi!" he laughed, poking her, making her laugh as well, "He never mentioned you either!"

She smiled at that though, "He knew I didn't like him talking about me."

"And he probably knew if he told you even one thing about me...you'd go running for the hills if you ever saw me."

Angel shook her head, "No...I think..." she blinked, because...it WAS a little odd that the man had known the both of them and yet never mentioned one to the other in all that time, "I think he wanted me to make my own opinion of you. I...trusted his opinion. If he told me you were the most remarkable man ever, I'd have believed it," she reached up and gently traced his cheek, "I like the fact that I got to discover that for myself."

His gaze softened as he leaned in and kissed her, he was glad he'd gotten to learn how wonderful she was for himself as well.

One of the most remarkable and treasured discoveries of his life.

A/N: Aww :) I actually ended up feeling bad for Jex in the end, that he really would rather no one get hurt again because of him and did what he did. I feel like, even though he did horrible things, he sort of redeemed himself and that, if he'd had the chance, he would have gone one to redeem himself and help the people of Mercy, and now he has the chance to prove himself :) I hope you liked Ayla's own interpretation of the Gunslinger, I think she sees more good in people than even Angel does :)

Lol, I hope you liked the little story about the Corsair :) I wanted to give a little more of a look to Angel's life :) I'm actually thinking there's a reason the Corsair never said a word about either of them to the other, but there's a few things I need to look into and see what happens to see if it would work out first ;)

I wanted to say thanks to you guys too for your well wishes :) I felt a little better yesterday, unfortunately have to muddle my way through work today :( But I'm only there half the day so, hopefully it won't be too bad :)

And...surprise! To anyone who's interested, the first story in my Spock/OC series should be up in a few minutes :) The Mind vs. the Heart :)

Just for a reminder, next chapter will be a nightmare ;)

Some notes on reviews...

We'll have to wait and see just what the Doctor will tell Angel of his dreams ;) But she's definitely picking up on something :)

Lol, I agree, Donna was closer than she realized :) I'm glad you're liking Ayla and the new Angel so far, definitely a few troubles to come :) And we can't forget the Corsair! ;) Oh River in TATM will be...interesting, especially with the Doctor involved :)

I can say I DO have a future TL story outlined where the Doctor gets taken instead, but I won't say which one }:)

I like how Ayla's very excited too and I'm really trying to make her a blending of both parents, unlike with LJ who's more like a mini-Doctor with a streak of Evy in him lol :) I definitely wanted to keep that aspect of finding good in the bad and beauty in the danger ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope Ayla never meets the Vashta Nerada either, oh boy, imagine the Doctor if she did? O.O It is almost a blessing in disguise, TATM, it keeps them from having to make that choice, we'll just have to wait and see how the Time Family deals with it :)

I can say, eventually, Angel will learn about the dreams, but I won't say when }:)

Thanks! I'm feeling a little better, I hope you enjoyed the Gungslinger-Ayla moment. I agree, I really wanted to make Angel the counter to the Storm, just how peaceful she is to his temper :)

I'm not sure what I'll be for Halloween, since I'm working that day and there's little partying going on in my town for it so there's no reason to really dress up :( Originally I was going to be a member of Starfleet to answer the door for trick or treaters lol, but I think I'd like to just draw some tally marks on my arm and put a pen on a lanyard around my neck and see who gets the fact that I'm someone keeping track of the Silence :)

And Happy Birthday to Matt Smith! Gotta love 11 ^-^


	14. According to Plan

A/N: First I just wanted to start by answering a review, mostly because a similar thing had been brought up on tumblr a few times. So I just want to say...I'm _really_ _ok_ if this story doesn't hit 2,000 reviews lol. I'm not about to hold the story hostage or demand more or anything, I truly do consider myself luck and am happy if I get even one for a chapter :) Yes, 2000 would be something that would probably kill me with happiness, but if it doesn't happen...my world's not about to fall apart because of it lol. All I'd ever hoped for was one story one day reaching 1000, and it happened, now my life is complete :) So really, I _do_ understand this story may not hit 2000. Just like I understand that not everyone will like Ayla or Angel or the plots or think I'm a good writer, everyone has their own opinion. All I can do is try my best and if you feel that way about a story, that it's not something you feel is worth reading, I know there are SO many amazing ones out there that are better and that I think you'd enjoy more :)

I would, however, like to request that you please refrain from using language like that. I think that we can all express ourselves in a calm and rational manner and that excessive cursing takes away from the point you might be trying to make. To me, it comes across as anger and, as the show says, it's always the shortest distance to a mistake and makes it hard to know how much of it you mean and how much might just be you having a bad day. I'd also appreciate if you'd not put words into the mouths of other readers, whether or not they follow the story out of pity or anything would be up to them to decide and not for anyone to assume.

Unfortunately for you, I have no plans of deleting my account or 'offing myself' so the stories will keep on coming :)

~8~

According to Plan

The Doctor stood on at a lake side, on a red and white checkered picnic blanket in Utah, the Ponds and River behind him, an older Canton farther back by an old car. He stood there…staring at a spacesuit, a NASA Astronaut suit to be exact as it walked out of the lake.

"Just…stay back," he muttered to the Ponds, glancing at them a moment, his gaze not even drifting over to River before he walked towards the suit.

He had been…lucky. So lucky, that he'd gone back to the TARDIS when Angel had tried to drop him off at the museum. Something hadn't…felt completely right with Angel's parting words to him. They had seemed too final. So he'd gone back, wanting to explore the museum together instead of wandering himself in a bid to trick her and not let her find him.

Really? What had he been thinking agreeing to that in the first place? As though he'd ever want Angel not to find him. As though he'd ever want to be parted from her. He'd gone back…just as the TARDIS had started to disappear and ran for the doors, managing to make it inside just as the box left. He'd been…rather furious to find her at the console…an image of her on the monitor, dressed like she was now, with a 'death date' below her, a fixed point in time apparently. He'd been fuming to find that she'd known, all that time, she'd known that her death was coming, and she hadn't said.

But, as angry as he was that she'd kept something like that from him…he'd been scared. Terrified really, to find that Angel had to die it seemed. Permanently. Why else would River be in prison for it? He'd realized that his hopes for Berlin, his hopes that, because River HAD killed Angel for a moment or two, that it would be enough to condemn her to Stormcage.

He'd been wrong.

He realized it now. He realized that River hadn't committed her true crime yet, she hadn't killed Angel. And he was scared because they regenerated, that was the point of their dying, to regenerate. And if River was in prison for murder…the murder had to be completed, the person had to truly be dead. The Universe would recognize Angel as still living if she regenerated, so…the only thing to be concluded was that…Angel was going to truly and permanently die.

No regeneration.

Well, he wasn't about to let that happen. And so…he'd done a rather…underhanded thing, one he'd sworn never to do to her again. He'd made her go to sleep. He'd done what he had in the Library and made her sleep, he'd kissed her, looked into her mind and saw all that she had learned about her death date, about the Silence, about everything…and made her sleep.

He'd gone to track a Dalek, to meet the Teselecta, to find Gantok and Dorium and all of the little bits that Angel had yet to find about her death. And he'd made a choice. He would stop it. He didn't know how. He didn't know how he'd do it. His mind was too jumbled, too much in shock, he'd given the Teselecta the blue envelopes Angel had taken from Craig to deliver and walked away, his mind racing, trying to think of a way to alter the fixed point, to…to do something to save Angel. To do anything he could think of…

And only one thing came to mind.

He had to take her place. He didn't care what it meant, timelines be damned, fixed point be damned, HE would be the one at that lake. HE would be the one River killed and if she refused he'd just force her hand. She would have to kill him, because he wouldn't let her kill Angel. He'd found the Dampening Bracelet on River, in the hospital after Berlin, had found that the woman had tried to steal it away and took it back. He'd slipped it onto Angel before he left, kissing her forehead before he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the desert, just as a yellow school bus had dropped off Amy and Rory.

He'd met them, and River unfortunately. It had taken all his self control, what little there was after having known Angel, to not strangle the woman upon sight. Her smirk grated his nerves, her veiled slights against Angel set him in a rage that had him squeezing his drink too tight and shattering the glass when she'd mentioned that Angel had 'brought a plague' upon a peoples. He knew it had been River that had done it and he hated hearing the woman talking about Angel like that. It made him sick to think of how he'd just let her continue to do that when he'd forgotten Angel, how he hadn't stopped her. He should have realized, should have heard her, but he hadn't.

He'd led them to the lake, and just…waited. And soon enough, the astronaut was there, and his time had come. River had tried to stop him, a crack in her mask appearing, revealing that she knew what was going to happen, that she knew who the true target of the fixed point was. But he'd shaken her off, told her it was her fault, before turning to head to the lake.

"I know it's you River," he said as he came face-to-helmet with the astronaut, a bite to his words, River's name coming out more like a vile curse than anything, "No point in hiding. If you're going to do this, you face me, you _watch_," but the astronaut just stood there, "Well? What are you waiting for? Can't face me?"

Slowly the astronaut lifted its hand, raised the visor…

And his hearts stopped.

It wasn't River in the suit…

It was Ayla.

"What…" he breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at the face of his daughter, he KNEW it was her, she looked like his last self and Angel far too much to be anyone else, "No…" he shook his head, seeing her blank expression, the bags under her eyes, her pale face, the…pain in her eyes…oh dear God no.

This couldn't be happening!

Angel had said that Ayla escaped Kovarian! Which meant…the Silence had found her first. They'd gotten her back, they'd completed her training…no wonder why River hadn't been hunted down by the Silence. He'd listened vaguely as River told Amy and Rory that she'd gone to Luna University for archaeology on the way to the diner, truly that should have been a clue that River hadn't been locked away for killing Angel.

"Ayla…" he breathed, "No…"

Ayla just stared at him, impassive, not a shred of emotion on her face…before she raised her blaster arm and fired, not even hesitating, the Time Lord too startled and shocked to do anything to defend himself…

Until River shoved him out of the way…and a bright white light encompassed them…

~8~

The Doctor strode through the Great Pyramid, having just arrived there on the Orient Express. He didn't bother to stop and talk to Rory, barely listened to Amy from the moment he'd woken up. It was a mess, all of it, all of time was falling apart because River had tried to rescue him. And it disgusted him to know that, had it been Angel standing there before…before Ayla…that River would have likely just stood there, smirking her bloody smirk, as Angel was shot by their…their daughter.

And now it was all just a complete and utter splattering mess on the carpet of the Universe. All of time was happening at once, the past, the present, the future, everything. There were cars being moved about by balloons, the War of the Roses still going on, with Charles Dickens writing his classics. Churchill was the Holy Roman Emperor, had a Silurian doctor and his own personal Wooly Mammoth! It was all falling to pieces and, of course, he'd tried to fix it, to get someone to realize it was wrong…and been thrown in jail for it.

He had no idea what to do. Angel was trapped in the TARDIS, the TARDIS was…somewhere he didn't know, Ayla had disappeared before his very eyes because of River, Amy and Rory were wearing eye patches like Kovarian did, and the Silence had attacked! He'd been shot at by Amy, held hostage on a train, and now they kept trying to hold him back from getting where he needed to go. He was NOT about to let them stop him, he wasn't going to answer any questions about the Silence, not till he got answers himself.

No…he was on a mission.

Which Amy, thankfully, seemed to realize quite quickly and had rushed to take the lead, heading further into the pyramid…till they entered the King's Chamber, the control center it appeared. And he stopped dead. Because there…in the center of the room…was Ayla.

His little girl wasn't quite so little anymore.

She was older now, as though a teenager, like Jenny was. And she was standing there in a black outfit, a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black everywhere…a color that was so dark he'd never wanted to see that much of it on his daughter unless they were playing spy. But he knew they weren't. She was standing there…with an eye patch on, her face blank, her hands cuffed before her. Kovarian was in a chair beside her, her arms tied behind her, smirking widely as she saw him enter, saw his gaze land on Ayla. Not even River, who had been working at a computer off to the side with a scientist could pull his gaze away even as she walked into the center of the room, nearly blocking his path of vision.

"Doctor…" River began.

But the Doctor just shook his head, stepping past her, his gaze locked on Ayla, "Ayla…" he whispered, before leaping forward to hug her tightly, wincing as he felt her stiffen…and then grunted when he fell back against the ground from the knee that had just been rammed into his gut…by his daughter.

Kovarian's smirk widened considerably, seeing the devastated look on his face at how his daughter had reacted to him, how she'd physically hurt him to shove him away, not wanting him to touch her, "Do you like her Doctor?" she asked, "It took us quite a while, she had quite the spirit, but I think she turned out rather well, don't you?"

The Doctor looked at Kovarian for only a moment, before her words registered, the hidden meaning in them clear and he leapt to his feet, lunching for Kovarian, grabbing the lapels of her black dress, "What did you do to her?!"

He knew, he KNEW what she'd done. He'd seen it in the plans Rory had found, in the tests the Silence had run on Ayla and Angel. They had already begun drawing up a training program, creating an obedience system, a method of punishment for when Ayla grew too old to be controlled and they needed a way to control her.

"Oh Doctor," Kovarian laughed, "If we told you…it would break your hearts. And you thought we were harsh with Melody's training?"

The Doctor stumbled back, shaking, looking between the stoic Ayla and…a River who actually appeared guilty as she looked down. He knew that River's training had been harsher than Ayla's was meant to be. When Ayla had escaped, River's training had to be harder, longer, more deep conditioning, to ensure that River wouldn't do the same. And with Kovarian being human, she knew the limits of the human body, she knew how far to push River…something they hadn't known with Ayla, something they'd tried to be careful with at first.

And now it seemed that, in River failing to kill him (or Angel) in Berlin…the Silence had doubled their efforts to find their prime test subject…and they'd found her. And they'd been…harder on her than River. Seeing her in that suit, KNOWING it was his daughter…he recognized her now. SHE had been the little girl in the warehouse and in the orphanage, it had been Ayla all along. And he hadn't even realized. He SHOULD have, he'd felt…something, when he'd seen her in the warehouse, Angel had too. The two of them had stared at the girl, feeling something different about her but hadn't known what. Neither had expected her to be their daughter, neither had expected her to be Time Lord, they hadn't made the connection that what they felt wasn't just the familial bonds but…the sense of a Time Lord as well.

And now she was there, she was back, she was standing in front of him…and had never been so far away. He shuddered, feeling tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter, his little girl, his baby girl, the one he'd failed to protect, just like he'd failed her mother. He couldn't even die properly and spare Angel the danger of being hunted down. If he died at the lake, they'd think Angel had died as well. He'd left her with a psychic message for when she awoke, asked her to go find Ayla, to keep the bracelet on, for him. And now to see Ayla there…it all just hit him.

It was all his fault.

Everything was his fault.

If he'd just been stronger, beaten the Silent's command in the TARDIS, he would have remembered Angel. He NEVER would have allowed her to wander on her own, to be captured by the Silent in the bathroom of the White House. She wouldn't have been taken, Ayla wouldn't have been taken, she wouldn't have had to wander the streets as a lost child, she wouldn't have been captured once more and turned into…this. If he hadn't spent so long fretting over Amy, if he'd just NOTICED that Angel was the one who was pregnant, he'd have done whatever he could to get her back. He would have moved faster, thought harder, found her sooner. Ayla would have been with them, she would have been safe. If he'd just STAYED with Angel in the hanger of Demons Run, with her and Ayla, the Monks wouldn't have gotten close enough to grab Ayla. He would have fought them tooth and nail to protect her. He'd fought off a Sycorax with a sword, a Headless Monk would be nothing in defense of his family.

But he hadn't.

He hadn't remembered. He hadn't noticed Angel. He hadn't protected her. He hadn't been there to keep Ayla safe. And because of him…his daughter was standing before him an emotionless shell essentially programmed to do the bidding of the Silence, to obey their commands.

He could recognize the signs in her face and her stance, the conditioning behind it. Whatever the Silence had done…it had made her obedient. She didn't care if he was her father, she didn't care if killing him would mean killing her mother as well, she didn't care if the Silence would likely kill her after her mission was successful, unwilling to risk another Time Lord losing control. All she cared was doing as the Silence bid and following her orders.

Her orders to kill Angel.

To kill HIM.

"It's a pity you had to see this, isn't it?" Kovarian continued, not sounding sorry at all, "Just think…if you'd just died at the lake, we wouldn't be here."

"I was there," he looked at her, his voice quiet, far more quiet and defeated than Amy had ever heard it, worrying her, "I was willing. But your resident psychopath disrupted your plans."

"You see now why she was the failed test subject," Kovarian sighed as River winced at that.

All her life she'd been compared to Ayla, she'd been raised living in the shadow of a missing prime subject. Everything she did was compared to the estimates of what AYLA could have done. Every achievement was reminded that Ayla would have done it faster, done it better because she was smarter and faster and stronger than HER. She had striven to be better than the girl and yet…in the end…her humanity had been her undoing. It made sense now why they had wanted an alien to kill an alien. Humans…felt too much. She had fallen in love with the Doctor…she hadn't been able to kill him.

And as a result she was deemed a 'failed experiment' and left alone while they redoubled their efforts to find their first subject.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian?" River looked at her trying to defend herself, "Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kovarian shook her head, "Ayla," she glanced at the girl, making the Doctor look at her as well, "What are your thoughts on love?" she sneered the word as though it were a disease.

"Love is a weakness," Ayla said.

The Doctor's hearts broke all the more, Ayla…she sounded just like Angel, like her first self had. To hear that voice, his Mate's voice, to hear it saying those words, to know his own daughter, a girl conceived in the most encompassing love among their people…felt that way…it was…it killed him inside.

It hurt worse because he knew what had to be done to make someone say that and truly believe it. The hell that his little girl had had to endure to actually say those words without a shred of emotion, to say them and believe them to be true. He looked at her eyes, her grey eyes, Angel's eyes…and he saw it. There, lurking in the dark, was…pain. It was unimaginable pain, and for a moment he thought he was actually looking at Angel, at the girl that had looked at him just after they'd taken Amy aboard, when he'd said they were only friends and she'd broken before him.

She was suffering, even now, she was in pain and she was hurt and…

Oh God, it was JUST like Angel.

Those eyes…they were full of death. They were full of a longing for the suffering to end.

He felt tears coming to his eyes, pricking the corners, threatening to spill at that realization. His daughter, his baby…she wanted to die. Like Angel had. Like Angel might still feel. Like he knew she'd feel again when he was gone, when Ayla was gone because he knew that the Silence would kill her as soon as they thought both him and Angel were dead.

And it was all his fault.

The pain both his daughter and Mate had suffered were on him.

And now there was only one thing he could do…he could end it, he could stop their suffering.

He looked at River, "River give me your hand."

But River shook her head, her eyes wide as she stepped back, "No," she knew what that meant, what touching him would mean…and she couldn't! She'd risked her life to SAVE him not let him die!

"Reality is fatally compromised," he muttered, not having the heart to truly care about that, "Now give me your hand."

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy frowned, not sure why he kept asking that.

"As long I'm alive, time is dying," he said softly, "Because River stopped us at the lake."

"It's not my fault!" River defended, "Doctor this would have happened even if I hadn't, it's not meant to be YOU at the lake, but Angel! The only thing that would have happened was time falling apart and YOU dead!"

"Good."

The room fell quiet at that, Kovarian smirking as she realized…she'd won. The Doctor, the almighty Doctor, the man who continuously fled from death…_wanted_ _to die_. Oh it had taken them AGES to get to this point, infinite planning, intricate plots, but they'd done it. They'd managed to break the Time Lords, all three of them, to the point where the fight left them, where they wouldn't run, where they wouldn't fight, where they'd let it happen. Dear God it had taken forever for their plans to come to a head! But they'd done it. The Doctor would fall, he would stand there, unmoving as his own daughter shot him. His Mate, despite it being a fixed point, despite HER being the intended target, the fixed point would actually maintain itself as Angel WOULD die when the Doctor did, so, in a way, the fixed point would still happen. And then Ayla would activate her self-destruct button on her astronaut suit and that would be the end of the Time Lords, the end of the threat they posed to the Universe.

Oh she couldn't wait.

"Doctor…" Amy breathed, shaking her head, hearing a hollow quality to his voice.

But the Doctor just looked at River, "Did you ever consider, River, that I WANT to die?" River started shaking her head, "Or that I would rather I die than have seen this?" he gestured at Ayla, still remaining stoic, "To see my daughter turned into this?" his voice broke at that and the tears started to fall, "I would rather die a thousand times over than to have let this happen," he shook his head, "I wish you HAD killed ME in Berlin," he took a breath, "Now give me your hand."

"I can't," River shook her head.

"Why does he keep asking that?" Amy asked River quietly.

"It's the only way," the Doctor answered instead, "We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again."

"And you'll be by a lakeside about to be killed!" River shouted.

"Yes," he nodded, "And that's good."

"Please Doctor," River took a step closer to him, "There are so many people out there who love you, who wouldn't want you to die, who NEED you," she shook her head, "Like me. Please…" she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her and she gasped, seeing the same dead look in his eyes as in Ayla's, "What about what I need?" he countered, "All I need…is my family. My daughter, and my Mate."

"And Angel will die too though," Amy tried to argue with him, "You do this, Angel will die Doctor!"

"And so will your precious daughter," Kovarian laughed.

The Doctor looked at Ayla a moment before walking over to her, standing before her and staring her in her empty eyes, "I'm sorry…" he whispered to her, reaching out with both hands to touch her face, "I'm so sorry," he hesitated a moment before kissing her forehead, pulling back quickly to make sure she wouldn't head-butt him or something, "_I truly am so sorry Kitta,_" he whispered to her in Gallifreyan, not even sure if she'd recognize the language.

He didn't know his daughter at all. He'd missed so much of her life, he'd missed everything. And worse yet…he couldn't protect her, he hadn't protected her. But…he could protect her now. She had been hurt, so terribly hurt, as had Angel, and now…him as well. There was nothing that would be able to heal them from this. Nothing at all. All he could do…was ensure nothing hurt them again.

…was this what Angel had felt when she'd started to wonder how long it would take him to remember? Was this…hopelessness…what she'd felt? That moment when you started to think that it would be better to not be in the world any longer than to keep with it and feel nothing but pain and despair.

Probably.

She'd probably felt worse.

Which only served to make HIM feel worse as well.

_Everything was his fault_.

"What is that?" Amy frowned.

The Doctor stepped back and looked over to see Amy touching her head, looking up…where water was leaking through the ceiling.

"What's happening?" River stared.

"The Silence are escaping," the Doctor said, turning to walk to River, "We have moments," he told her, "We need to do this now!"

"They're out!" Rory shouted as he ran into the room, "All of them."

"River," the Doctor held out his hand, "A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating. And I…can't _do _this anymore," he admitted to her quietly, his voice so…broken and tired that it brought tears to her eyes, "I cannot bear the thought that my family is suffering…because of ME," his face hardened, "So you either take my hand…or I take yours off your arm."

River swallowed hard, seeing it in his eyes, the Oncoming Storm rising, the threat, the darkness…the promise. He really would tear her arm off if he had to, anything to set time moving once more.

"I am…_suffering _River," he added, "More than you can possibly understand. So please…_help me_."

River looked down at his hand and then up at his eyes…seeing the honesty in them, the pain…the torment…he truly was in an unendurable hell dealing with the knowledge of all that had happened because of him. Because he hadn't been strong enough or fast enough or smart enough to protect his own family.

She took a breath and grabbed his hand…

~8~

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself at the lake once more, standing across from Ayla, her arm raised.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her once more, "I'm so sorry Kitta."

Ayla just powered up her weapon, holding it right at his forehead, "Make peace with your gods," she said, her voice cold and emotionless.

He frowned at that, at those familiar words…

When she fired…

~8~

The Doctor half-jumped up and onto his side in bed, shaking uncontrollably as he panted, looking at the floor of the bedroom he and Angel shared. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before shaking his head and scrambling out of the bed, his leg getting caught in the sheets a moment before he tugged it out. He stumbled back, his shoulder hitting the wall, before he glanced at Angel, lying on her side, facing his side of the bed, her head half buried in her arms and pillow, sleeping. He let out a breath, thankful he hadn't woken her, not wanting to explain why he was so shaken, before he turned and, as quietly as he could, made his way out of the room, needing to check on Ayla, needing to make sure she was…still a little girl and sleeping alright.

The moment the door closed behind him, Angel's eyes slowly opened. She eyed the door, frowning, "Oh Theta," she whispered to the empty room.

A/N: Does Angel know that he's having nightmares? Hmm…we'll find out exactly what she knows at the start of the next chapter ;) I can say this'll probably be one of the shorter original chapters, mostly because I really wanted the impact of the Doctor's nightmare to be condensed and really come through. It's mere moments in the show, but really is getting to him on a very deep level :)

Poor Ayla :( She sort of reminds me of 10th Proffy there, but a bit more...non-human :( I sort of wanted the Gunslinger to spark this dream, how he'd been taken away from his family, turned into a weapon, forced to kill and complete his missions...I think the Doctor, especially seeing Ayla see something in the man that he'd missed, would be especially affected by it.

And, just to summarize my beginning note, I'm really ok if the story doesn't hit 2000 reviews, I never said I was going to aim for that or do anything to get it to that level like hold the story hostage. And it's fine if someone doesn't like Ayla or Angel or the way I write, everyone has their own opinion. I would ask that excessive cursing be toned down a bit, I don't really see a need for it. And I'm not going to delete my account or 'off myself' so expect a chapter tomorrow and the next day and the next ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I don't think Angel will get a sonic, mostly because I think she'd just use it to scan things or unlock things, and she can sort of already unlock things and 'sense' things :) Ayla though, we'll have to see ;)

Lol, that would be a little hard for Ayla since she technically has the mind of a ten year old at the moment :) I can say that Ayla and Clara will be very close though, but in a familiar way. Clara will be more like an aunt to her :)

I have considered a Khan/OC, but mostly just a vague idea of one, I'd have to really sit down and flesh it out before I'd be able to do anything with it though. So for now it's more like a little nugget in my head :)

Oh Ayla will definitely be getting more bedtime stories about her uncles and family ;) Yup, Mickey's an Uncle ^-^ I think Luke, Rani, and Clyde would take over for Sarah Jane, with Luke focusing on the science and technology, Rani with the investigation, and Clyde with the infiltration and being sort of like the one willing to get into things :) I could see Maria sort of being like their eyes and ears in other parts, sort of keeping an eye out and letting them know but living a mostly normal life :)

I wish Jack and the Doctor were in an episode too :) Especially 11 :) Which is why I'm sort of sad PC is 12, because I feel like we can't really have Jack without the whole complicated 'you're Frobisher!' thing. But you never know, that might be how they explain what's up with Caecilius and Frobisher being PC too :)

I'll definitely check it out and let you know what I think in PM, I've found I tend not to leave reviews for some reason...no idea why lol. Just fair warning though, I'm not a big Amy/OC or Amy/11 shipper so I don't usually read them but I'll try not to let it bias me lol :)

Oh Ayla was definitely monster-like here }:) Lol, I'd love for the Corsair to come back somehow. That's why I'm excited for the AU of Angel on Gallifrey and meeting the Doctor earlier, we'd get to see the Corsair in action ;)

Lol, those are awesome costumes :) I wish I could not go to work, sadly I get might possibly get paid on Thursday so I'm stuck going :( I hope you have fun if you don't go though! :)

Thanks :) I definitely won't let reviews like that get me down :)


	15. The Power of Three: Real Life

The Power of Three: Real Life

"_Life in the TARDIS was like this…excitement everywhere, running around, facing enemies, rescuing planets, saving civilizations! Real life was like this…_"

~8~

Amy and Rory stood in their kitchen one July morning, sifting through their things, through all the things that they'd let go and left unattended from the last time they'd run off with the Time Lords. It was getting a bit...annoying, to have to sort through their refrigerator each time, to throw out all those groceries. Luckily they hadn't been in the process of cooking anything yet and left the stove on or something. Their answer phone was in the process of playing all 59 messages that had been left during their last trip, some of them had to be important they knew, and they'd missed it.

Rory sighed as he sifted through the clothes in their suitcases, tossing them into the washing machine while Amy checked the items in the fridge.

"It's Lane's Opticians," the next message played, "Just reminding you your reading glasses are ready for collection. Bye!"

"Milk two months out of date," Amy tossed it in the garbage, "Yogurt…" she opened it and let out a little scream at what was growing inside it before dropping it into the bin as well, "Eek! Don't ask."

"We've run out of washing tablets," Rory called with a sigh, rubbing his head.

~8~

Sitting out in their back garden a few months after returning to Earth would find the Ponds enjoying a cup of tea, Amy and Rory just discussing how their lives were going, how it was getting more and more difficult to keep them both up. It was hard, to just...say goodbye. They could understand why the other companions were almost glad that the Doctor had just...dropped them off and left. It was hard, it was a shock, it was trying to get back to life on Earth without all the adventure and danger and excitement...but at least they knew that they could go throughout their day without the Doctor popping back in and wanting to whisk them off. They KNEW that the next day they'd be on Earth and the next, unlike for them.

All the past companions had said how hard it was to adjust to that sudden departure. They were encouraging of the Ponds and the breaks between adventures the Doctor was trying to give, clearly weaning them off the TARDIS life. But...they'd almost rather he'd just dropped them off. Because...each time, they weren't sure if the next day would be the day he popped in again. They never knew when they'd be coming back. What they'd be missing. It was even harder to give it up, because...giving up TARDIS life, meant giving up the Time Lords untill holidays. And they weren't sure they were ready for that.

Rory especially, how could he just abandon his niece?

Amy smiled as she sipped her tea, thinking on that, it was such a...change, such a reversal of how it had been. At first SHE had been the one excited for the TARDIS noise, for the adventures and the wonders of the Universe, having to practically drag Rory along, the man preferring Earth to the TARDIS. But slowly they'd both grown in opposite directions from what they once were. Now it was RORY who eagerly listened for the TARDIS's wheeze, because it meant spending time with Ayla and SHE was the one who was starting to want just the Earth life, to start a family with her husband and really...finish building the life they'd started to create and had to keep putting off because of the adventures.

"We have two lives," Rory said, "Real life and TARDIS life. Except real life doesn't get much of a look in."

"What do we do?" Amy frowned.

Rory sighed and shrugged, "Choose?"

He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't. Choose real life and have a chance to start a family with Amy, a nice safe, peaceful life. But…then he'd see Ayla less than they already did. And he _loved_ that little girl, she was his niece in every way that counted. He'd been there from the start, since Angel had learned of her pregnancy, been there when they'd gone to rescue the girl, helped deliver her, been there for Angel when she'd been taken, he just had such a special connection to the little girl. To lose that…he wasn't sure he was ready to give that up, he wasn't entirely sure Amy was ready to start a family either.

But then…they heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Not today, though," Amy said quickly.

"Nah, not today," he grinned and they set down their cups, running for the blue box.

"Uncle Rory!"

He smiled, hearing that little voice shout out, excited, when he opened the doors to the box.

No, not today.

~8~

"_Every time we flew away with those Time Lords, we'd just become part of their lives. But they never stood still long enough to become part of ours. Except once. The year of the slow invasion. The time the Time Family came to stay._"

~8~

As Amy and Rory slept soundly one night in their home on Earth, a black box appeared out of thin air, floating around a moment before it settled itself on a shelf.

~8~

"I just don't know what to do Jack," Angel sighed as she stood before the monitor of the TARDIS console, speaking to Jack on the video.

"What exactly is wrong with him Ang?" Jack frowned, all he'd really gotten out of Angel calling him up was that there was something going on with the Doctor and it was starting to worry her, but she hadn't said exactly what that 'something' was.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"YOU don't know?" he gave her a disbelieving look.

She sighed, "I think he's having nightmares."

He shook his head, still a bit confused, "You think?" she was his Mate, she had that direct link to his mind, how did she not know?

She shrugged, "It's like...he's blocking me, even in his sleep there's something there, in his head, he doesn't want me to know about."

Whatever it was...it had to be serious for him to be able to block her even asleep. There was something rooted so deeply that even his subconscious was keeping her from seeing it. She'd felt him wake up the other night, well a few other nights ago...the last time they'd slept really, and she'd felt he was alarmed and worried and...sad. SO sad. But she hadn't known why. The fact he'd been asleep moments before made her think it was a nightmare but...she hadn't seen it, at all. She hadn't sensed it coming or glimpsed it or been able to spot or find it in his mind. It was like there was a door that he was keeping firmly shut and locked, but against HER.

"I don't think it's the first time either," she murmured, "And...he's hiding it from me Jack."

Jack let out a breath, "I hate to say it Angie, I do but..."

"I did the same to him," she cut in, nodding, "I know, I have no right to ask him about it and ask him to tell me when I didn't tell him everything either. I'd be a hypocrite."

She HAD kept a lot from him after he'd remembered, so many things that had been bothering her, so many fears and concerns and, of course, the largest being her death date and plan for it. She had hidden so much it was like...now it was her turn to have things hidden from her. She truly hoped she hadn't hurt the Doctor half as much as she was hurting right at that moment to know he wasn't telling her everything.

It hurt so much to know he was in pain, he was scared, and he was having nightmares and...she didn't know how to help because she didn't know what was wrong or what they were about.

"Just a little," Jack had to be honest. It was true, Angel had hidden some really important things from the Doc in the past, and now he was returning the favor, though he was sure it wasn't like that at all. Knowing the Doctor it was either something he was trying to protect Angel from, or something he wasn't talking about because he felt like he deserved to have nightmares, in this case probably both.

He'd talked to the man, about the Time War, when he'd travelled with him the first time. He'd walked into the console room to see the man wake but clearly tired and had asked. The Doctor would just say he couldn't sleep, but he'd recognized the signs of a nightmare anyway. He'd been able to gleam enough to know that the Doctor felt like he'd deserved those terrors of the War replaying itself in his dreams, because it had been his fault. He couldn't say if this was exactly the same, not knowing what the nightmares were about, but...he got the feeling it might be close.

"What should I do Jack?" Angel asked him, completely lost for the first time in a long time.

"I can't tell you Ang," he sighed, "It's different for everyone. Whenever Ianto has a nightmare and wakes up, I don't really ask unless he's willing to tell me. Though sometimes I can persuade him to give some details by..."

"Jack," Angel cut in with a small smile, "I don't need to know."

He let out a laugh, "I was going to say bribing him with food in bed," he told her.

"I'm sure you were," she smirked, "You can't lie to a psychic Jack."

He chuckled a little more, "All I can say Angie is to just be patient. The Doc'll come around, you know he can't keep anything from you for long. He just needs to brood and be all dramatic first."

Angel nodded a bit, "I hope so."

"And if he doesn't, I'll just rough it out of him next time I see you both," Jack winked.

Angel laughed at that, "Ayla will bite you," she warned him.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," he rolled his eyes, "I've still got the scars from last time!"

"You called her A," Angel reminded him, knowing full well he had no such scars, "Only Rory can call her that. Like," she added when she saw him open his mouth to argue, "You are the only one who calls me Angie."

He pouted, having to concede to that point. He opened his mouth to speak again when Gray's voice called from somewhere to the side, "Jack come on! Trickster's Brigade!" he reminded his brother of their latest enemy that had popped up.

"Sorry Ang," Jack turned back to her, "I gotta go."

"It's ok Jack," Angel nodded, "Thank you."

"Any time," he grinned before turning off the monitor...only for Angel to frown seeing a scan pop up on it in his place, like a beacon of sorts...many, many flashing lights...and all of them from Earth.

"Doctor?!" she called, turning to rush into the TARDIS to find them, Ayla was currently playing dress up in the wardrobe with him, but...though she hated to do it...she'd have to cut it short.

For so many signals to appear so suddenly...it was NOT good.

~8~

Brian stood at the front door of his son's home, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. He looked up when he heard a window on the second floor open to see his son and daughter-in-law look down through it, "Dad, it's half past six in the morning," Rory complained.

"What are you doing lying around?" he called up to them, "Haven't you_ seen_ them?" he held up one of the black boxes, watching as Amy and Rory looked out at the street to see they were scattered around everywhere, as though they were like a single layer of large, black, square snowflakes.

They quickly closed the window and made their way downstairs and outside, "What are they?" Rory asked, taking the box from his father.

"Nobody knows. They're everywhere!"

"Well, where have they come from?" Amy shook her head, before something caught her eye, "Wait…" she stepped out onto the sidewalk, "Doctor?!"

There, across the street, sitting on the top of a child's climbing frame in the park, examining a black box, was the Doctor, "Invasion of the very small cubes," he smiled, "That's new."

Angel laughed, standing at the bottom of the slide that was attached to the frame as Ayla slid down it, right into her mother's arms as she scooped her up, "Daddy's curious Ayla."

Ayla giggled and beamed, "Fantastic!"

She was curious too.

~8~

Matthew Amroliwala of BBC news was broadcast on the telly as Angel watched on the TARDIS monitor, the Doctor beside her with a small controller, Ayla playing a stacking game with Brian with a few cubes they'd brought in, "World leaders are appealing for calm."

Joanna Gosling popped up as well, "The global appearance of millions of small cubes. Despite official warnings, people have been taking the cubes from the streets into offices and homes."

"What are they?"

"Where do they come from?"

"And why are they here?"

The footage cut to Professor Brian Cox holding up a cube, "Well, they're certainly not random space debris. They're too perfectly formed for that. Are they extra-terrestrial in origin? Well, you'll have to ask a better man than me."

Angel smiled, turning off the feed and turning to the Doctor, holding a cube up in her hand, "Are they extra-terrestrial in origin?" she asked with a small smirk.

He grinned widely at that and nabbed the cube out of her hand but held it up to her, "What do you think dear?"

"I'm not a 'better man' my love," she laughed.

He just leaned in and kissed her quickly, cutting off her laugh, "You're better than me," he whispered to her.

She smiled softly, "That's still only one half of the equation," she reminded him, taking a magnifying glass out of his pocket and holding it up to him too, "YOU, on the other hand are both better and a man."

He laughed at that as well and gave her another peck before spinning around as he took the glass from her in the process, and started to examine the one in his hand, Angel moving to lean against the console to watch, absently picking up another one to fiddle with, "All absolutely identical," the Doctor stated, "Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, individualities…"

"What if they're bombs?" Brian asked, drawing all their attention to him sitting on the floor with three in his hand, Ayla beside him, making a small tower with her cubes, "Billions of tiny bombs? Or transport capsules maybe, with a mini robot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together..."

"Very thorough, Brian," the Doctor smiled, "Very, very thorough. Well done."

"I see where Rory gets his brilliance from," Angel remarked, making Rory blush and Brian beam, "But they're not bombs, per say," she murmured, staring at one, "Not now. Or transport. Not eggs, or hard drives, or a message…there's more to them than we think though…"

"What do you think they are dear?" the Doctor asked, walking to her side.

She frowned, "I'm not sure…they're just…there. At least for now."

He nodded, taking comfort in the fact that whatever the cubes were, they wouldn't be a threat for quite some time. Angel's gifts were remarkable, but as she often said her sight was limited, she couldn't see everything, usually either events that were very close to them personally, or events that were close temporally. For now, the cubes were safe enough, but he still wanted to know what they were.

He frowned though, seeing her face scrunching as she glanced back at the monitor again, "What is it?" he asked, knowing that look.

"It's just...did that report say the humans were taking the cubes from the streets into offices and homes?" she looked at him, concerned.

"Yes," he nodded.

She looked down at the cube till the Doctor put his hand over it, '_What is it Nella?_' he asked her silently, being sure not even Ayla could hear them.

'_Do you remember the ghosts?_' she asked him, '_With Torchwood? The Cybermen?_'

He nodded, '_What about them?_'

'_When that was happening, when Jackie was telling us about them..._' she hesitated, '_I couldn't help but think that the ghosts being 'there' wasn't a good thing. That the humans would take them in and sort of adopt them if they were there long enough and just passive,_' she looked at the cube again, '_I felt like...they didn't see the danger in a slow invasion._'

The Doctor looked down at the cube as well, he remembered that, he remembered her thoughts as they'd sat in the Powell Estate with Rose and her mother, Angel...she HAD likened the Cybermen-ghosts to a slow invasion, saw the danger in the humans getting too comfortable around them. And she wa completely right, humans never saw a slow invasion coming. And if the cubes were like the Cybers, which Angel clearly feared they were...

He needed to know what as in them, now.

"Stay here Brian," he called, "Watch these," he handed him the cubes he and Angel had been holding, "Yell if anything happens," before heading to the door with his girls, "Come along sweetheart," he called to Ayla as he took her hand.

"Doctor, is this an alien invasion?" Amy asked, following with Rory, "Because that's what it feels like."

"There couldn't be life-forms in _every_ cube, could there?" Rory frowned.

"It's happened to him before," Angel remarked, recalling the stories he'd told her of the spiders on Platform One with Jabe and Cassandra and Rose.

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed, "And I really don't like not knowing," he pulled open the doors and stepped out into the lounge of the Pond house, before heading to the kitchen, "Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab. Cook up some cubes. See what happens."

"Right," Rory nodded, looking at his watch, "I'm due at work."

"What?" the Doctor turned to him, "You've got a _job_?"

"Of course I've got a job. What do you think we do when we're not with you?"

Ayla giggled, "Daddy thinks you and Aunt Amy kiss a lot."

Amy smiled at the girl, "I write travel articles for magazines and Rory heals the sick just like your parents."

"My shift starts in an hour," Rory added, "Do you know where my scrubs are?"

"In the lounge," both Amy and Angel said, making the other laugh.

"Where you left them," Amy added as Rory headed out after his uniform.

~8~

In an alleyway nearby a group of military men in black uniforms with red caps piled out of black cars, "Approaching site," one soldier called, "Quite strong likeness detected. Target unconfirmed. May be hostile."

"Approaching source now," another further ahead reported, "Area will be secure in sixty seconds. Ultimate force available."

The men ran towards a lovely blue house with a dark blue front door.

~8~

Ayla sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs as she watched her father assemble some sort of device, her mother handing him different components of it before he asked, her father giving her mother a kiss each time as her Aunt Amy playfully rolled her eyes at them being so sweet.

"All the Ponds," the Doctor commented, "With their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth," he soniced the device.

"We think it's been ten years," Amy said quietly, "Not for you or Earth, but for us. Ten years older. Ten years of you, on and off."

"Three and a half total," Angel corrected, "If you add up the adventures."

"Feels like ten," Amy sighed, "And still...that's a long time for adventures."

"Look at you now," the Doctor smiled, "All grown up."

"My love," Angel called, stiffening, "You may want to consider turning in your papers at UNIT."

He frowned, looking at her, knowing he was still technically listed as working for them, "Why?"

She just pointed to the doors as the front one was smashed down, men in black rushing in, "Clear!" one shouted, "Trap One, kitchen secured."

"Trap Three, back garden secured," another called from behind them.

The Doctor had immediately gone to Ayla, picking her up off the counter and holding her close, realizing that this was UNIT, that they wouldn't hurt them, but none too comfortable with all the guns the soldiers were carrying around his daughter and Mate.

Seriously, what was with humans and guns?!

And the uniforms...if their caps were black instead of red he might have mistaken them for the army Amy had gathered in the aborted timeline, in the Great Pyramid. He closed his eyes tightly, his mind immediately going to his latest nightmare, to Ayla, the first Ayla, older and empty, shooting him. He let out a breath and opened his eyes, his grip on Ayla tightening slightly, keeping her all the closer as he tried his best not to glare at the men. It wasn't their fault and even in the other timeline, the men in black had been on THEIR side, not the Silence. But he couldn't help but associate the sight of them with the dream, with the men in the pyramid, with the people and creatures they were guarding, with the fate Ayla had endured.

"There are soldiers all over my house," Rory grumbled as he was led in by the men, only the top half of his uniform on, "And I'm in my pants."

Ayla giggled at the sight, turning to bury her face in her father's shoulders, trying not to laugh. The Doctor turned and kissed her head, trying to reassure himself his daughter was still there, she was fine and alive and safe, her second incarnation, yes, but still with them and still their daughter.

"My whole life I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else," Amy smirked at her husband.

"All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock," a woman with a deep voice called. They looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair step into the room, "Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in Artron Energy reading at this address. In the light of the last twenty four hours, we had to check it out," she glanced at a soldier, "And the dogs do love a run out. Hello," she smiled, putting a hand to herself to introduce herself, "Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT. And with dress sense like that..." she held out a scanner to the Doctor, seeing two hearts in his chest, "You must be the Doctor..." and then her eyes widened, seeing that the girl in his arms also had two hearts as did the woman beside him, "Oh," she blinked, before eyeing the woman, "Are you…the Angel?"

"Yes," Angel nodded, perfectly calm despite the soldiers around them, "Nice to meet you Kate."

Kate nodded as well, "Must update those files," she muttered before smiling apologetically, "Sorry, we hadn't realized you'd regenerated," and then her glance was pulled towards the little girl, "And had a child. Is she…" she gestured between the two Time Lords who nodded, "Hmm…" she hummed, "I'll have to speak with our team about that. Very out of date it seems…" she eyed the girl who had to be at the very least 8 years old.

"Time travel," Angel called, sensing where the woman's thoughts had gone, and even with time travel, Kate would never guess how old Ayla _really_ was. Despite looking like a child, she was likely older than the woman herself was.

"Ah, yes," she nodded, with those two whizzing about in their TARDIS it was hard to keep track of just when the child had been born. For all she knew, the girl could have been born on Earth last month and then, with the travelling, popped in a month later as a child. Oh time travel certainly was hard to keep straight.

"Tell me, since when did _science_ run the military, Kate?" the Doctor asked, wanting to get the topic _away_ from their files.

He glanced at Angel who nodded, they'd have to take care of that. They hadn't spent nearly a century flying through the Universe erasing themselves just for Earth to be the only one with a file on them. And they certainly weren't going to risk any of their enemies learning that their daughter was alive and with them or that Angel was alive. No, they'd have to keep a close eye on the UNIT files and have the TARDIS hack in to erase them later.

He was not about to let the Silence especially find out about Ayla, he would NOT let them do to her what they had in his dream. They would NOT take his daughter away from him, no. They'd have to pry her from his cold lifeless fingers before he let anyone harm his daughter. That dream...it had been terrible, truly heartsbreaking to see Ayla there and so...not her.

"Since her," Angel nodded at Kate.

"UNIT's been adapting," Kate agreed, smiling, the files were certainly right about that at least, the psychic Time Lady, "Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which…which made it sound like more fun than it actually was."

"What do we know about these cubes?" the Doctor continued.

Kate sighed, "Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of plus and minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact."

"Wow," Ayla blinked.

The Doctor nodded, "That's impressive," before tickling Ayla's stomach, "But we don't want them to be impressive do we sweetheart?" she shook her head, squirming as he put her down, "We want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles heel."

"We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here," Kate shook her head.

"And with everyone everywhere bringing them home, around their families and children," Angel glanced at Ayla, letting her sentence trail, not wanting to think about what the cubes could mean.

"Like iPads have dropped out of the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had a thousand separate Twitter accounts."

"Twitter?" the Doctor scoffed.

"I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility. But that would take massive international agreement and co-operation."

"We need evidence. The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So, what does that tell us?"

"They want people to notice them," Angel stated.

"Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together!" he turned and high-fived Ayla, making her giggle and Angel smile.

~8~

The Doctor sat upside down on the sofa, between Amy and Rory, Ayla dozing in her Uncle Rory's lap, curled up to his chest as Angel slept on a smaller armchair to the side, "_Four days_," the Doctor muttered, "Nothing! _Nothing_! Not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world. Four days, and I am _still_ in your lounge!"

"_You_ were the one who wanted to observe them," Amy muttered.

"Yes, well, I thought they'd _do_ something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!"

"You said we had to be patient," Rory added.

"Yes, you!" he sat up, hissing quietly so as not to wake the others, "You, not me! I hate being patient. Patience is for wimps. I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy."

"Doctor are you alright?" Rory frowned at him, he was...agitated, far more...all over the place...than he normally was, and THAT was saying something. It was like his mind was jumbled and...he could actually see bags under the Doctor's eyes starting to form, "Why don't you take a rest then?"

"No!" the Doctor shouted for a moment, before falling completely quiet, hoping he hadn't woken Angel or Ayla, but the girls slept on, both seemed to be equally deep sleepers. He sighed, "No," he rubbed his head, "I'm fine Rory, I'm fine..."

It was a blatant lie. He was NOT fine. He...had been trying not to sleep recently. The nightmares were starting to get to him. It was becoming a problem because, in a way he didn't want to sleep and risk having another one, they were scattered and so he rarely ever knew when they were coming, after what adventure they'd appear. But in another way...he...almost welcomed them.

Oh there was something seriously wrong with him if he WANTED to have nightmares, wasn't there?

"Are you sure?" Rory had to ask, concerned, "You look about ready to keel over..."

"I'm fine Rory," the Doctor insisted, "Just...bored. Bored, bored, bored! There's nothing to do! This is almost as bad as Dream-Leadworth! I need to do something! Anything! I need to be busy!"

"Fine!" Amy whisper-shouted, "Be busy! We'll watch the cubes."

The Doctor grinned and jumped off the sofa, rushing out of the room, it was more than just wanting to be busy...being busy meant being distracted. Being distracted meant not thinking about the nightmares.

~8~

The Doctor got right to work painting the garden fence white, before playing a little football, mowing the lawn, working on the car…

He played keep-away with the ground, not letting the football fall as he kicked it, "Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Angel!"

He also vacuumed the house, having soniced the device to operate silently as Angel and Ayla were still sleeping. It seemed Ayla had inherited her mother's ability to not get annoyed when things were boring...but just fall asleep.

Before getting back to his football round, "…four million nine hundred ninety nine, five million…" he grinned, catching the football.

And plopped back on the sofa, "That's better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?"

"An hour," Angel told him, putting down a cup of tea Amy had made for her and Ayla once they'd woken.

"I can't do it. No!" he got up and hopped over the sofa again, heading for the TARDIS, "Come along Ayla!"

Angel laughed, getting up and following him with their daughter.

"Where are you going?" Amy called, her and Rory going with them.

"Brian, you're still here," the Doctor called, seeing the man sitting on the jump seat.

"You told me to watch the cubes."

"Four days ago."

"Ah," he smiled, "Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts?"

"You can't just leave, Doctor," Rory called.

"Yes, of course I can," the Doctor nodded, "Quick jaunt, restore sanity. Ooh, hey, come if you like."

"They can't just go off like that," Brian shook his head.

"Can't they?" he looked at them, "Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?"

"I've got my job," Rory reminded him.

"Oh yes, Rory. The Universe is awaiting, but you have a little job to…"

"It's not little my love," Angel cut in, taking his hand, "And it's clearly very important to Rory."

"What you do isn't all there is," Rory agreed.

He sighed, "I never said it was. Alright. Fine. We'll be back soon."

"Can you keep an eye on the cubes for us Brian?" Angel asked, knowing that the man was retired, he'd have more time on his hands than Amy or Rory.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "Monitor the cubes. Call us."

"I'll have Sissy keep an eye on the news stations too," Angel added, stroking the rotor of the TARDIS before getting to work on bringing up the monitor, wanting to contact Mickey and Donna and Sarah Jane and Jack and warn them about the cubes, ask them to run some tests and see what they thought.

"Bye Uncle Rory," Ayla hugged him, before moving to hug Amy as well, "Aunt Amy," and Brian, "Granddad."

The Ponds smiled, hugging her as well before heading out.

~8~

"At the end of a week of cubic questions and theories, but no answers," Joanna spoke on the BBC new station as the Ponds watched, "Could this be the greatest stealth marketing campaign in business history? And if it is, will those behind it ever come forward and explain exactly what it's for?"

~8~

Amy stood outside a party one October night with one of her friends, "I'm so pleased for you two. It's about time you made an honest woman of her."

"Amy, about bridesmaids," her friend began hesitantly, "You've missed quite a few things the last year or two…"

"I'm_ so_ totally there," she promised, "Whatever you need."

~8~

"Everyone here _loves_ you," one of Rory's coworkers said as they walked through the hospital, "The nurses, the doctors. You're a life-saver, mate, literally."

"Ah, well, thanks," Rory smiled.

It was probably because he kept so calm when everything seemed to fall apart. One good thing about travelling with the Doctor, you got so used to dangerous and high-risk situations that you were able to keep a cool head elsewhere. After staring down a Dalek, what else was there to be worried about? What else couldn't you handle? And there was Angel, she always made them feel so safe and reassured during it, he'd calmed down so much from the nervous wreck he'd been when he'd first started travelling with the Time Lords because of her. He liked to do the same for others, calm them down, reassure them, and they seemed to love him for it.

"But there are months when we don't see you. And we can't do without you. I want you to go full time."

"Full time?" Rory's eyes widened, "Blimey. Er…"

~8~

"...I said yes," Rory shook his head as he and Amy sat up late that night, in bed, "I _committed_."

"And I committed to being a bridesmaid," she added, "_Months_ in advance. Like I know I'm going to be here."

"You will be," Rory nodded, he just knew that Angel would likely sense Amy's plans and manage to land them AFTER the wedding was over this time, "So the Doctor's God knows where with Angel and Ayla, the cubes aren't doing anything at all. Did real life just get started?"

"I like it," Amy smiled.

As did he, "So do I," they clinked their tea cups together and took a sip.

~8~

Brian sat in the lounge of his home, a video camera set up before him, "Brian's Log, day sixty seven…"

"You, er, you can't call it that," Rory commented from off to the side, having visited his father, "Brian's Log?"

Brian just continued, "Brian's Log, day sixty seven. Cube was quiet all night, once again. Cube was quiet all day, as per previously. No movement. No change in measurements. End of entry."

Rory frowned as he turned the camera off, "You stay up and watch it all the time?"

"I film it while I'm asleep. When I wake up, I watch the footage on fast forward. I email the result to UNIT. My middle name is diligence."

"Wow. I can't wait to see day sixty eight."

"Don't mock my log. I'm doing what Angel asked."

Rory had to smile at that, he'd have done the same if she'd asked it of him.

~8~

That December Rory stepped out into the waiting room of the hospital, decorated for the holidays, Noddy Holder singing 'Merry Christmas Everybody' over the speakers, "That's it. Er, Mr. Ryan, please…" he looked over to see a young man with his foot stuck in a toilet bowl, "Again?" he sighed and wheeled the man away.

A young girl sat there stoically, her eyes flashing blue, as did the cube in her hands.

~8~

An old man was lying on a bed in another wing of the hospital, reading a paperback book, when a male nurse entered, a mask over his mouth, pulling the curtain closed around the bed.

"I'm fine," the man waved him off, "I've been done."

"What seems to be the matter?" the orderly asked.

"I'm just waiting for a prescription."

"Where does it hurt?"

The man frowned as a second,_ identical_, orderly entered too, "I said I'm fine. Will you tell your colleague here that I…stop!" he cried as the men swarmed him and started to push him down on the bed. He pulled one of their masks to see they had snouts with grills across it in a square pattern instead of a mouth or nose.

The cube by his bedside glowed red as he screamed.

A/N: Hmm...this wasn't exactly my favorite episode, mostly because it focused on the Ponds, though I love them and seeing their life, it felt a little...slow. Not sure about this chapter :/ I tried to add in more of the Time Lords though :)

Poor Doctor, still being affected by his dreams. But what's this? He might actually _want_ to have nightmares? Strange...I can say we'll find out why within a few episodes :) But as for Angel, I hope you liked that little bit of Jack in there ;) I think, if the Doctor's mind or subconscious is aware of the nightmares and how much he DOESN'T want Angel to know, it might block it from her even without him realizing }:) She WILL find out what he's dreaming about eventually, I won't say when though. But she is aware that he's having nightmares :) Lol, even Rory's noticing something's off :)

Some notes on reviews...

We can't be sure if Theta isn't or is his name, since we don't know :) Since they didn't (and likely won't...or I hope they won't) mention it in the show, I'm basing it on a Classic Who episode where an old friend called the Doctor Theta Sigma and said it was a nickname from the Academy. I tend to think most nicknames stem from your real name so I sort of guess in my stories that it's either Theta or Sigma, and I just liked Theta best :)

Lol thanks :) I've got an inkling of an idea for an OC for Khan, we'll have to wait and see if it happens :)

Angel knows he's having bad dreams, but she doesn't know about what :(

Lol, River might have hacked again :) I'm not sure how to report guest reviewers, I can't be sure if it's the same person or someone else or someone :/ According to the site, you can report people who log in but the anonymous ones are left to the author to delete, or that's what I interpreted it as :) We'll have to wait and see what might be causing the nightmares ;) Angel is definitely aware, she's just not sure what he's dreaming about. I can say the way she reveals that she knows something is up is rather sweet when we get to it ;)

I wish I was JK, sadly I'm definitely nowhere near her leve :)

I'm doing nightmares after almost every episode because it's a manifestation of the Doctor's guilt catching up to him. He spent most of Series 6 focused on Angel and helping her feel better that, putting his own pain off for so long, it's coming back to bite him. And it's to do with the title too :) The theme for this story is the Doctor's guilt getting to him :)

I'm so torn about River, like...if Ayla hadn't been there and SHE had gotten to kill Angel she'd see herself and remember herself to be doing what she wanted and being good enough to do it. But with Ayla taking her place she sort of is forced to realize that she really had always been compared to her. Like...without Ayla, it was someone she had to surpass and push herself to be better than, but seeing Ayla again doing what SHE was supposed to just made her realize she'd never be better than the Time Child :(

Lol thanks :) I'm definitely going to keep going ^-^

The nightmares will be going right to the end, it'll take a while for the Doctor to stop feeling the way he does and stop having them. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't ever tell Angel, but she'll eventually get it out of him :) As for Angel forgetting, she already did in the 'Angela Jones' chapter :)


	16. The Power of Three: The Cubes

A/N: Semi-long A/N at the end, but is sort of important for the future of the story :(

~8~

The Power of Three: The Cubes

All across the world the cubes were becoming commonplace, sitting in offices, being used as paperweights, post-it note locations, targets for other playful shenanigans, piles of them even sitting in waste bins. No one giving them a moment's notice any longer.

Except for a few select humans who were more wary of the cubes than anyone had right to be. Cardiff was completely empty of the cubes, due in large part to the collective efforts of Torchwood, going on a sensation and warning from Angel to remove the cubes. They had been rounded up throughout the course of nearly a year and locked away in a secret location. A few remained with the team however, being subjected to tests and observation. So far, nothing.

One Sarah Jane Smith had refused to allow the cubes anywhere near her or her home and family the moment she saw them. She'd had FAR too much experience with aliens to know that they couldn't be good. She had warned Clyde and Rani and had Luke warn Maria as well to get rid of the cubes. She'd even managed to convince the head teacher of the local school to have the cubes banned from the premises so at least she knew Sky and the other children were safe. She had, under the advice of the Doctor who had called to check in, had Mr. Smith run scans of the boxes before removing them, had even sent out a call to all the companions she could find to warn them not to collect the cubes either.

Donna and Martha and Mickey had already known of course. Donna had sensed something off about the cubes and ordered Shawn to remove them, had gotten her gramps to get rid of his as well, even her mother had listened to her which was a blessing. Last Sarah Jane had heard, Donna was working with Mickey and Martha to try and work out what the cubes could be. Martha and Mickey had been the first that Angel had checked into, the girl wanting to make sure her first ever companion was safe...only to find out Mickey had, upon sight of the cubes, managed to not only get them away from his home but convince everyone on their street to do the same, which had impressed the Doctor quite a bit and just made Angel smile, proud, Martha beaming beside him to see her husband puffing out his chest at the praise and also knowing that the Time Lords really did still care about them that they were willing to check in on them.

Apparently, they'd tried to check in with Amy and Rory too at one point but ended up there a few months too early, the Doctor running into the Ponds in their bedroom or something. Ayla had delighted to tell them ALL that story as her father blushed and rolled his eyes playfully. Angel was just happy that the companions, the family, were all ok and taking precautions.

Now they just had to work out what those cubes were...

~8~

Amy smiled at her friends and family as she held her phone to her ear, standing in her back yard that June as she and Rory hosted a barbeque, "Hey!" she called, surprised that the answer phone had picked up. Actually, surprised it had even rung at all, usually Angel would answer before the first ring could even finish, "It's me. Hello. So, the UN classified the cubes as provisionally safe, whatever that means, and Banksy and Damien Hirst put out statements saying the cubes are _nothing_ to do with them. And the cubes, well, they're just...here. Still. What's it been, nine months? People are just taking them for granted. Maybe we'll never know why they came. But anyway. I got to Laura's wedding. It was great. She's here tonight, being as it's our _wedding_ anniversary. We thought you might have dropped by. I left you messages…"

"We know!" the Doctor called from behind her. She spun around to see a large bouquet of flowers in her face instead of the madman in the bowtie, before they were dropped to reveal Angel and Ayla standing with the Doctor, Ayla with a little daisy behind her ear.

"Happy anniversary Amy," Angel hugged her.

Ayla rushed right over to her Uncle Rory, hugging him quickly before taking his hand, "Come on!" she tugged him off, "Come on Uncle Rory! Come on!"

Angel laughed at her daughter's excitement, she was SO much like the Doctor at times in her curiosity and her excitement that it was almost scary. Ayla and the Doctor had started one of their 'special father-daughter projects,' coming up with the perfect anniversary gift for the two Ponds and Ayla was very proud of herself for having been the one to think this one up. She had wanted to give her Uncle and Aunt a treat and had spent the better part of a week thinking on what would be a good gift. She'd finally decided on an adventure that was a getaway but also just an anniversary thing, custom made for the Ponds.

The Doctor was very proud as well, it was just perfect and he knew, because Angel had sensed it, that they'd love the adventure.

"Go on Amy," Angel nodded the ginger on as the girl took the bouquet of flowers out of the Doctor's hands, "You won't want to miss this."

Amy gave her a look but headed after her husband, taking the flowers with her, only for the Doctor to reach out and snatch a lily as Amy passed. He smiled at it before he turned, holding it up to Angel, "A flower for the lady?"

She let out a soft laugh at that, "Why thank you, my lord," she joked, taking the flower and sniffing it, the Doctor just smiling as he watched her smiling, seeming so...pleased that she was happy, "What is it?" she asked, seeing an almost...gratefulness, a relief, that she was happy in his eyes.

"Nothing," he shook his head, before reaching out to take the flower.

"You cannot lie to me my love," she reminded him.

"I'm not," he crossed his hearts, "It's just...I think the flower would look better somewhere else," he remarked, and it was true, he really DID think that...even if what he really had been thinking was that he was so thankful that Angel was alive and there and that he remembered her and knew her to be his Mate, with their daughter with them and happy as well.

"And where should I put it?" she asked.

He grinned, leaning in, "I think..." he murmured before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He lifted his free hand to touch her cheek, pulling her closer gently, deepening the kiss as his other hand lifted to her hair, moving his fingers through it, tangling in them, before pulling away slightly to look at her, "There."

She blinked before she saw it in his mind, her, standing before him, with a flower tucked behind her ear, much like Ayla's was, but a bigger flower that actually contrasted her hair quite nicely with its pink quality.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

"It is," she nodded, reaching up to gently touch the petal of the lily.

"I wasn't talking about the flower dear," he gave a soft chuckle, leaning in to kiss her again...

"Oi!" they heard Amy call and looked over to see her hanging out the doorway of the TARDIS, "You coming or not? We DO have guests to entertain you know, we need to be back _soon_ this time."

The Doctor sighed, he was starting to get the feeling that the times he _really_ wanted to kiss Angel, well...more than most other times...well, actually just randomly if he was being honest because he always wanted to kiss her, someone always seemed to interrupt. Well that wouldn't do at all.

"Yes, yes," he waved her off, "Give us a mo," he told her, waiting till Amy had disappeared back into the TARDIS before grinning and turning to kiss Angel once more, they only had a 'moment' after all.

~8~

The Doctor threw open the doors to the TARDIS, stepping out into the Savoy hotel with Angel and Ayla behind him. Angel was dressed in a lovely evening gown. It was black, embroidered in golden floral patterns, corseted on the top, with a flowing skirt, and tight sleeves that went to her elbow but with a golden cloth draped on her shoulders, flowing down them. Ayla, was wearing the cutest little light blue dress, similarly tight on the top, with a flowing skirt, but with two puffs on the shoulders and no sleeves. She was adorable.

"It's the 26th of June, 1890," Angel explained to Amy and Rory as they stepped out, dressed for the period as well.

"The recently opened Savoy Hotel," the Doctor held out his arms, "Dinner, bed and breakfast for two," he nodded at the maids and chef bringing in food, "Bonjour, bonjour. Merci, Auguste."

"Do you like it?" Ayla looked up at her Aunt and Uncle, taking each of their hands, bouncing in excitement, this had been the gift she picked out. Humans seemed to like vacations, staying in hotels and things, and this was the best hotel on Earth in her opinion, "Do you?"

"We love it," Amy told her, kneeling down to kiss the girl's cheek and hug her.

"We'll get you back in just a minute after leaving," Angel promised them.

"They won't even notice you went," the Doctor agreed, "No complications, I promise," he crossed his hearts.

Rory walked over and kissed each of the Doctor's cheeks in thanks, making the man laugh before the Time Lords headed into the TARDIS to give the Ponds some time alone...only to see one of the alarms going off by the monitor, alien technology detected in a time there weren't many aliens to speak of.

~8~

Still dressed for 1890, Amy and Rory sat in the snow, out on the street outside the hotel, wrapped in blankets, looking a bit singed. Angel and the Doctor sat under one blanket between them, Ayla in their lap.

"Bit of a shock," the Doctor muttered, "Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still, it's all fixed now, eh?" he smiled.

Ayla turned on their laps to tug the Doctor's lapel, "Daddy, I think we need a new gift," Ayla whispered to him.

He smiled at her, "I think we do too," he agreed in a whisper.

Angel could only shake her head, she had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

~8~

"Gentlemen, open the doors!" King Henry VIII ordered as the Time Lords and Amy and Rory scrambled to find a place to hide in the room they'd run into.

"I thought we were going home?" Amy hissed.

"You can't miss a good wedding," the Doctor argued, "Under the bed. Under the bed!"

They all scrambled under the bed, Ayla giggling behind her hand at how the adults were acting so childishly.

"Shh sweetheart," Angel held a finger to her lips as Ayla quieted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Amy snapped quietly.

"It was totally your fault!" Rory pointed at her.

"Somebody was talking, and I just said yes."

"To wedding vows! You just married Henry VIII on our anniversary."

"And because of that he spotted Angel!" the Doctor added in a loud whisper.

They'd been trying to head back to the TARDIS when they realized they were back in Henry VIII's time, given what had happened or nearly happened last time, they had wanted to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately Amy had ended up running right into the middle of the wedding ceremony, said yes to vows, and then old Henry saw Angel and thought he was seeing a ghost. Apparently it was just before he'd married Katherine Howard. The Doctor knew that Henry had likely just seen Angel and wondered what 'Anne' was doing there, but he wasn't going to risk the man wanting to 'marry' her again so they'd run.

The doors were thrown open, cutting off the Doctor's thoughts as a man entered, all of them falling quiet.

The Doctor moved to open his mouth, about to sneeze…when Angel put a finger under his nose, stopping him.

'_Thanks dear,_' he smiled at her, kissing her hand as she pulled it away, '_My psychic._'

'_My thief,_' she smiled back.

~8~

Back at the Ponds' lounge, that June at night, Amy and Rory were standing before their friends, cutting up a cake to distribute. True to her word, Angel had gotten them back within a minute of them leaving and they'd been able to meet and mingle with their friends again with renewed gusto having been away for so long.

Brian frowned, eyeing their clothes, different than earlier, before walking over to the Doctor, Angel, and Ayla as they stood off to the side of the room, watching, "How long were they away?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brian," the Doctor replied, trying to seem innocent.

"Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier."

"Seven weeks," Angel told him.

Ayla tugged on his pants to get him to look down, "Daddy got side-tracked, granddad," she whispered to the man as though sharing a secret, as though she were being quiet enough for the Doctor not to hear despite being right next to him, "Daddy does that _a lot_."

"Oi!" the Doctor laughed, running a hand down Ayla's hair.

"What happened to the other people who travel with you?" Brian asked them after a moment.

He didn't like the fact that his son could just disappear for weeks with him not even realizing it. What if something had happened during those weeks and, for him, it was only a few minutes? What if Rory went to get milk or the post one day and just...never came back because of that? What if he spent the rest of his life thinking it was just the Doctor getting the timing wrong when really it was that something had happened to his son?!

Angel took the Doctor's hand, squeezing it as she turned to Brian, knowing he hated talking about it, about the time before he'd found her, before she started travelling with him, keeping not just him but their friends safe, "Some decided to leave," she told the man, "Others he had to leave instead. Some," she sighed, "Some…did die."

"Not many," the Doctor added quickly, "None since I found Angel," he smiled at her, unable to help but think of the many people they'd met on adventures that most likely would have died if she hadn't been there, if her gifts hadn't been what they were, "And not them," he nodded at the Ponds, "Not them, Brian. Never them."

"Mummy's very good at protecting people," Ayla told her Granddad Brian, "Daddy says she's a _real_ angel."

"That she is," the Doctor nodded, kissing Angel's temple as she smiled, "My guardian angel."

"I promise you Brian," Angel reached out to squeeze the man's hand, "Rory and Amy…they'll live to a ripe old age, together, and happy, I _promise_."

She would see to that too. She had promised Rory that once, and now she had promised his father the same thing. She didn't like breaking promises, it made her feel like she'd lied to someone to do that and she didn't lie. She would protect the Ponds, with everything she had, she would do her best and then some to make sure they'd be alright in the end.

But...she couldn't help but frown as she thought on that, she felt like she would have Rory and Amy live out their entire lives, that they'd die as little old people and just have a magnificent and full life...so why did she feel so _sad_ about that?

~8~

"Can we stay here?" the Doctor asked Amy as they stood in the back garden that night after the party. Angel and Ayla were standing in the yard with Rory, Ayla excitedly pointing out the stars that they could see, eager to share her lessons with her uncle, adding in some stories of the stars she'd actually gotten to go to as well, "With you and Rory, for a bit? Keep an eye on the cubes. However long that takes."

"I thought it would drive you mad," Amy said quietly.

"No, no, no. I mean, I'll be better at it this time," he promised, Brian's words getting to him, "We miss you."

Amy smiled and nodded, heading over to tell Rory as the Doctor watched, his small smile fading. It was more than just that. He was...starting to see a pattern in his nightmares. Often the really bad ones seemed to have something to do with a particular adventure, usually the ones they shared with the Ponds. It was like they were...triggered...by something that happened. Like Darla forgetting her entire life or the Silurians or how Jex had turned the Gunslinger into what he was. Everything seemed to have been some effect of a dangerous adventure and...maybe he just needed peace.

Maybe that was what he needed, just a quiet adventure, a normal day, some sort of...calmness.

What could a cube possibly make him dream about?

~8~

"Brian's Log," Brian began, sitting in his lounge at the start of July, "Day 361. 8:50pm. No movement. And I am cream crackered," he yawned and leaned back, slowly drifting off as the cube sat before him, the camera recording it.

~8~

The Doctor sat in the middle of the Ponds' sofa, Ayla in his lap, the girl holding a bowl of custard that he, Amy, and Rory were dipping their fish fingers into, the girl happily munching on her own as Angel sat on the floor before them, her back resting against the Doctor's legs, all of them watching Lord Sugar on the telly.

"I sent you out to sell as many cubes as you could in 24 hours. And look at you, you've made a right hash of it, haven't you? Well, Craig, you're fired."

The Doctor smiled, licking his fingers, "If I had a restaurant, this'd be all I'd serve."

"Yeah, right," Amy laughed, "You running a restaurant."

"I've run restaurants," he defended.

"He accidently invented Yorkshire pudding," Angel added.

"He didn't," Rory's eyes widened.

"Pudding, yet savory," the Doctor grinned, "Sound familiar?"

"He was trying to make me a sandwich," Ayla told her Uncle, making the humans laugh.

Only the Doctor could start making a sandwich and end up inventing Yorkshire pudding.

~8~

Brian was dozing away when the cube jolted a little, waking him. He looked around a moment, blinking blearily, before falling asleep again…only to jump awake when it rattled and started to spin.

"Do it again," he whispered to the cube, grabbing the camera, ready for it.

~8~

Amy smiled as she stepped over to Rory, who was washing the dishes, winding her arms around him from behind, "Good job, mister. Civilizations saved, surfaces wiped. What more could any woman ask for?"

"Ha, ha," he smiled.

"I _mean_ it," she told him sincerely, kissing him.

"Where're the others?"

"On the Wii again," Amy laughed, "Ayla's playing tennis. I'm going for a bath," she turned and headed out, past a cube on the table.

The cube, though, opened its lid and snapped it shut again, making Rory look over.

~8~

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor cheered as he and Angel watched Ayla playing the Wii and winning her round, "Second set, Kitta!" he whooped, getting up to hug her, spinning her around as he lifted her into the air, "Ha ha! Oh," he tapped her nose, "If Fred Perry could see you, eh?"

"He'd want you to return his pants," Angel laughed, clapping, just so happy with her small family.

The Doctor laughed and looked at Angel, 'What do you think?' he asked, ''The Athlete?'' he nodded at Ayla.

Angel gave him a fond smile but shook her head, 'I don't think so my love.'

He pouted but set Ayla down, he had developed a sort of habit lately, whenever Ayla displayed some sort of quality that might hint at a possible title or name, he'd ask Angel her thoughts, see if she might be getting a feeling about it. So far, no luck.

~8~

Amy had just turned the water on for her bath...when she spotted the cube in her bedroom glowing. She frowned, walking over to it, about to pick it up when she pulled her hand away with a gasp, having gotten stuck with something. She looked at the box to see 25 small needles sticking out of it, and then at her hand, the same cube-like pattern pricked into her palm.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her hand, when the needles disappeared back into the cube and a heartbeat line appeared in the middle of it.

~8~

Rory knelt by the table, watching the cube, when it suddenly opened and closed again. He rushed to try and see what was inside it but it had closed too quickly.

~8~

"Third set decider," the Doctor set Ayla down, "Come on, then sweetheart, you show them who's…"

"Doctor," Angel stiffened, quickly getting up off the sofa, "Go, _now_!" she grabbed Ayla's hand and pulled her out of the room, the Doctor rushing with them, trusting that something was likely coming for Angel to react like that, the three ducking around the corner to the room when they saw the cube within start to rise off a small side table, hovering in the air before flying through the room.

The Doctor motioned for the girls to stay back as he stepped cautiously into the room, the cube turning on him, as Angel watched him closely, ready to bring up a shield if necessary, "Whatever you are," he began, "This planet, these people, are precious to us. And we _will_ defend them to our last breaths," he frowned when the cube just hovered there, "Is that all you can do, hover? I had a metal dog could do that…" he eyed it as it opened, a sort of tube pointed at him, "Ooh, ooh, that's clever. What's that?"

"Get down!" Angel shouted, dashing in and tackling him to the floor as the cube fired at them.

"Mummy!" Ayla yelled from the hallway, knowing not to rush into the room, her parents silently shouting at her to stay back, "Daddy!"

The Doctor pulled Angel behind the sofa, ducking down as the cube followed them. He knelt up, peering over the back of the sofa when the cube fired again…only for a bolt of golden light to fly at it, destroying it.

The Doctor let out a breath of relief and rested his head against Angel's a moment, squeezing her tighter when he felt her shaking in his arms, "Thanks dear."

She nodded, when Ayla ran into the room and threw herself at them, hugging them tightly, "There there," she hugged their daughter close, "We're fine sweetheart."

The Doctor stood, helping Angel, with Ayla still in her arms, to her feet as they stepped out of the room.

"Doctor?" Rory called as he dashed in from the kitchen, "Hi. Er, the cube in there, it…it just opened."

"The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!" Amy shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Ha!" the Doctor laughed, rubbing Ayla's back, trying to make her feel better, "Really? Ours fired laser bolts!" he turned to Ayla, "No match for your mum though eh?"

Ayla sniffled but started to smile, nodding, her mummy took care of everyone and everything. She hoped that, one day she would be as strong as her mother was. It was really...amazing to see her mother in action. She was often so calm and trusting in her father that it wasn't often her mother got to be the 'star' so to speak. Her father was brilliant and just had an air about him that he was meant to be respected and listened to and that he knew what he was doing...even though she knew he really only made it up as he went, even if he was brilliant at doing it. He was always very take charge and making sure that people did as he said. But her mother was very calm and had a quiet authority to her, she managed to get people to listen not by being impressive or intimidating but by being understanding. She got people to do things by simply asking them to, explaining things to them, and she always kept them safe.

Her mother's abilities were just incredible, the Vortex that she had inside her, which she knew SHE also had inside her though nowhere NEAR as strong as her mother's at the moment. Her visions which she knew were progressing not just to dreams and visions of the future but also of the past too. Her intuition, that was the only thing she and her mother shared at the moment in terms of abilities. She seemed to know, sometimes at least, what someone was feeling or thinking or if they were lying. Sometimes she got sensations like her mother had, like on the Silurian Ark with the 'bad man' but they were still very weak and very scattered. She knew that one day she would be as amazing as her mother, but it would take a while, but that was alright. She was a Time Lord, they had all the time in the world.

"You're never going to believe this," the front door opened and Brian rushed in, "My cube just moved. It _rattled_."

Rory rolled his eyes as his mobile rang, answering it quickly, "Hello?"

"Rory, mate," one of his co-workers called, "I'm desperate for help. People are saying they've been attacked by the cubes. It's going to be a long night."

"Ok, I'm on my way," he clicked the phone closed.

~8~

Back in the hospital, the little girl with the cube remained calm, sitting there with the cube in her lap.

~8~

"I have to get to work," Rory turned to Amy, "They need all the help they can get."

"Let me come, help out," Brian offered, it had been a while since he'd practiced medicine actively, but he would still be able to help in an emergency. Even if he couldn't tend to the patients he could still gather supplies and prepare things to be used, help organize things.

"Take your dad to work night, brilliant!" Rory smiled, before looking at Amy, "Ok, are you going to be alright here?" he laughed to himself, kissing her, "Course you will," he pointed at Angel, "Keep an eye out?"

Angel nodded, "Of course."

"Keep away from the cubes," Amy warned him as he grabbed his keys.

"Right," he nodded.

"Rory!" Angel called as they reached the door, "Watch out for the lift too, ok?"

He nodded, the stairs it would be, the lift was probably shut down for the emergency. He and Brian headed out as the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.

"What are you grinning about?" Amy asked, seeing a wide smile blooming on his face.

"We're wanted at the Tower of London," he waved the paper at them.

"Still can't see it my love," Angel remarked as Amy took it to look closer.

~8~

A car pulled up to the Tower of London, the Doctor, Angel, Ayla, and Amy stepping out to see Kate waiting for them, "Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment," she began, the matter urgent.

"Now we're in business," the Doctor grinned as he and Angel each took on of Ayla's hands, swinging her between them as they walked, "You sent us a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed."

"Secret base beneath the Tower?" Amy guessed as they entered, "Hope we're not here because we know too much."

"Yes," Kate nodded, "I've got officers trained in beheading. Also...ravens of death."

"I like her."

Kate gestured them on, leading them to an area with quite a few individual booths with cubes inside them, seemingly very thick and very padded, "There are fifty being monitored, and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There's no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity. Some create mood swings…" she gestured at a woman sitting in a booth, weeping.

Angel frowned and looked at one cubicle, reaching out to rest a hand on it...the cube inside it shooting flames out of it.

Ayla tilted her head and rushed over to another booth that had no windows, just heavily armored, "What's this one?"

"Try the door," Kate nodded at it. Amy walked over and opened it for Ayla, 'The Birdie Song' starting to play loudly, making the girl giggle, "On a loop!" Kate shouted above it as Amy quickly shut the door, "This is the latest," she led them over to a large computer station.

"Oh dear," the Doctor frowned, seeing the information on the various screens, "Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation, the Middle East…"

"I've got governments screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Doctor. We all are."

"Have faith Kate," Angel smiled, putting a hand to the woman's shoulder, "Your father always did," Kate stared at her, wide-eyed, as the Doctor smiled behind her, "Kate Stewart? Taking over UNIT, showing them how to run things, with science instead of violence? Who else could you be but the Brigadier's daughter?"

"Great-Uncle Al?" Ayla's eyes widened as she stared at the woman who was now another Auntie of hers in her mind.

Angel nodded, kneeling down beside Ayla, "Say hello to Aunt Kate sweetheart."

"Hello Aunt Kate!" Ayla smiled, rushing forward to hug the still slightly stunned woman, but one who did hug her back, smiling softly at the notion that she was as much a part of the Time Lords' family as her father had been.

"Why did you drop Lethbridge?" the Doctor asked her.

"I didn't want any favors," Kate explained, "Though he guided me, even to the end. 'Science leads,' he always told me. Said he'd learned that from an old friend."

The Doctor smiled, "We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down."

"We have faith," Angel nudged him.

"That we do," he agreed, he really loved this new her, how confident she was, how sure of things working out, of her faith in not only him but herself.

"They've stopped," a male researcher in glasses called, "The cubes, across the world, they just shut down."

Kate frowned, "Active for 47 minutes, and then they just die?"

"They're not dead," Angel replied instantly, shaking her head, "They're...dormant."

"Then why shut down?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his head, "I don't know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air, come along sweetheart," he took Ayla's hand turning to head out of the room, "Who has an underground base? Terrible ventilation!"

Angel laughed as she and Amy rushed after him.

~8~

The small group was sitting by the bank of the Thames, Ayla between her parents, Amy on the other side of the Doctor, the Time Ladies just looking at the beauty of the stars while the Doctor looked at the magnificence of the humans' ingenuity in the structures up and down the bank.

"The moment they arrived," he sighed, "I should have made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should have done."

"How?" Amy scoffed.

"No one ever listens to the mad old soothsayer my love," Angel reminded him, knowing that first hand.

"They should have though," Ayla stated firmly, "Daddy's always right."

The Doctor smiled at that, dropping a kiss onto the top of her hair at her faith in him, in the end he was usually right, took him a while to get to it though at times. Took him a bit less with Angel there to sort of nudge him in the right direction with her comments and sensations.

Angel looked over at Amy thoughtfully, "Amy..." she began after a moment, "You and Rory...have you decided if you want to stop travelling with us?"

Amy glanced at her, a bit startled that Angel knew that she and Rory were discussing that even though they hadn't exactly flat out said it yet, but knowing she shouldn't have been so surprised, "No," she said quickly before sighing, "I mean, no, we haven't made a decision."

"You're still considering it."

"Maybe. I don't know. _We_ don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. But there was a time, there were _years_, when I couldn't live without you both. When just the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy. But since you dropped us back here, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. I don't know if I can have both."

"Why?" the Doctor frowned.

"Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me, and because the travelling is starting to feel like running away."

"That's not what it is."

"Oh, come on," Amy smiled, "Look at you, four days in a lounge and you go crazy."

"I'm not running away. But this is one corner of one country in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a Universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond," he put his arm around Ayla as she looked up at him in wonderment, everything he was describing sounding so beautiful, "And there is so much, _so much_ to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things, I am running to them before they flare and fade forever."

"And it's perfectly ok if you do want to stop," Angel added, wanting to reassure her that, no matter what, they would all still be family to her, to Ayla, even to the Doctor, "Life in the TARDIS, life on Earth, they both run at different rates. And we know that going between them can be...taxing. One day, maybe sooner than we know, you're both going to…stop. I've sensed that for a while now."

"Me too," Ayla said sadly.

She _loved_ her Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy _so much_, she didn't want to lose them. With everything there was to see in the Universe she didn't get to see her aunties and uncles as often as she'd like. It could be years for them, decades even before they came back to Earth to find it was only a month since they'd left. That's decades without seeing her family...and then to find out, to them, they'd only seen her a short while ago. With her Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory, she saw them more and...she didn't want to give up her Uncle Rory, he was her favorite uncle in the whole world!

"Then why do you keep coming back for us?" Amy eyed them.

"Because time is precious," Angel explained, "Human lives are so incredible, because you only have one of them. You live them to the fullest and that is an_ incredible_ thing to witness," she reached out and put a hand on Amy's arm, "We don't want to miss a minute because we know, better than most, how fast that time can go and how little of it can be left."

"And because you were the first," the Doctor nodded, "One of the first faces this face saw. And you're seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you, and Rory, before you fade from me."

"And because we love you," Ayla told her, crawling over her father's legs to curl up by her Aunt Amy and hug her.

Amy smiled at her, running a hand down Ayla's hair before moving her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Don't be nice to me," she looked at the girl's parents, "I don't want you to be nice to me."

"Yes you do," Angel smiled knowingly.

"And you always get what you want," the Doctor nodded...before something dawned on him, "They got what they wanted."

"What?" Amy frowned, "Who did?"

"The cubes. _That's_ why they stopped. Come on!" he helped Angel up as Amy and Ayla ran after them back to the Tower, "Kate?" he called, dashing down the stairs, "Before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of Planet Earth and its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was…" they looked up as the power cut off, the Doctor flashing around with his sonic, "Problem with the power?"

"Not possible," Kate shook her head, "We've got backups."

Angel closed her fist, making it glow before throwing it up into the air, a ball of light, like a miniature sun, hovering in the air above them, giving them light.

"Doctor?" Amy called, noticing something, "Look."

They turned to see all the cubes now had a blue '7' glowing on them.

A/N: This has...little to do with the chapter but might affect the rest of the story...I know it's really long, and I apologize, but it's actually somewhat important to the future of the story and others that would have come.

A few people have mentioned to me that plagiarism is the taking of the words or _ideas_ of an author and using them as your own. Words are easier to prove, ideas aren't. I'm usually ok with people being inspired by my stories and creating ideas of their own, that's fantastic! But...I might be paranoid by now because of all the plagiarism that's happened, as I was recently made aware that an author who had plagiarized me in the past had uploaded, in their DW story, after the same episode I had, the same Torchwood episode I had crossed my story, Fading, over with, Exit Wounds. I tried to do as much of a search as I could and, while I'm not 100% certain, I haven't found many DW stories that feature Exit Wounds, I don't know if I'm the first to do it (likely not) or do it after The Doctor's Daughter (no idea), but...the fact that the author had already stolen from me in the past naturally makes me on edge. They had messaged me a while ago to say they were doing Exit Wounds with a short summary of what they planned to do, asking if it was too similar to mine, I said it was, they promised it would be different than mine and I trusted that if they posted it I would look and see not a single similarity to be safe in avoiding fears of being said to copy again. I don't know if it's just me, but if I can look at a chapter and see even one similarity, I can't deem it 'different.'

The fact that there's an OC who's psychic with visions and Vortex-esque powers that teleports and heals and saves everyone and lines about 'Big Brother Jack' and 'guardian angels' (even though I know it's probably common terms to see that happen in a story by an author who had already stolen from me) and things that make me think of themes from my HOTS...I'm really not sure if I'm just making a bigger deal out of it than there is. But to do Exit Wounds in the same place with essentially the same events slightly different? I feel like that would count as 'plagiarism of an idea' to do that episode at that point with those events even if the events play out in a tiny different way but lead to the same end and a few PMers have flat out told me they think it's 'plagiarism of an idea.' I try to be ok with people doing things similar to my stories but in different ways and for the most part I_ am_ fine with it, but this particular author/series I've found I can never truly believe that it's_ just_ similar and not copying again, because it happened once, what could stop it happening again? It's probably my own fault for giving them the opportunity to edit their first story that plagiarized me instead of reporting it, it's probably my fault that they were able to continue writing their story and make it to this sequel where it seems to be happening again in another form. I just...don't know.

I've had people messaging me throughout the year with concerns about the other author and how similar the events/OC at times are to mine and I've been able to rationalize it and argue with myself that it's a limited show and only so much can happen and things that I probably shouldn't have pushed away here and there. Just yesterday my inbox was flooded with messages about that TW episode, some of them requested that I ask you, the readers, to report the author and their story for plagiarism of an idea as that episode of TW isn't a part of DW and something I had done in my story, that, acording to them, they hadn't seen in other stories happening, and I found I couldn't rationalize that being there where it was. I've found I can't flat out ask you to do it or request you do it because...I'm terrified I might be biased and that, because of the first instance of plagiarism, that I will see only plagiarism. The PMers were concerned because, even with different dialogue and a slight change to events, the essence and feel of the episode was largely the same as in my story. I have checked the story and the chapters, and I have been able to see my story in it at times, given the changed-events/sequence of dialogue and other things. One message had said that the opening of the episode reminded them too much of Angel's opening in Children of Earth, a dream/vision that has her running to Jack.

I bring this up and have probably rambled a little because...I'm just tired. It hurts a lot to be plagiarized, and I made a mistake in only asking for the chapters to be edited, the fact that it's haunting me nearly a year later, that people have been periodically messaging me about similarities and now the recent chapter. I'm just...I thought this would be over already. When an author promises to be original and to keep things different and yet you can look at it and see similarities...it's making me consider stopping. Editing. Posting. Writing. For a little or a while longer or indefinitely I really don't know. It's just hard to write when, if ideas might be taken from you, you can't prove it and you can't do anything to stop it and protect your babies. The only thing that can be done is reporting it, and even then...

I feel like I can't give an honest opinion for myself and can't, in good conscience, ask or request that anyone report something I can't have a say it...so I'm going to honor at least a partial request from readers and put it here for you to decide yourselves if you want to report it for plagiarism of an idea. If you want to check it out, it's Phantom Ange's 'An Eternal Love,' the most recent chapters of Exit Wounds.

I know this note was ridiculously long and I apologize for it, I just...had a note on tumblr about it and felt I should at least give you this chapter as explanation. If there isn't a chapter up tomorrow or the day after or anything...this is why :( I had Halloween themed chapters for TAOSAT, IYC, and Recollections and an extra chapter of AAO written but I just...couldn't make myself edit them, I barely got through editing this chapter and Star Trek, so maybe, one day I'll post them after I edit but not today :(

I'm sorry :'(

Some notes on reviews...

I don't think it was really River comparing herself to a child, but the Silence and Kovarian comparing her to the potential Ayla had even when Ayla escaped :) River at that point was raised by being compared to what Ayla might have done and, at the moment, wasn't seeing Ayla as still a child but just...her competition :)

I can say Angel would likely confront the Doctor but in a very Angel-esque way ;)

Oh TATM made me cry to write, especially Ayla's reaction to Rory disappearing :'(

I'm glad you liked Jack popping up, I wanted to try and have all the companions factor into Series 7 as I went :)

I think the Doctor's nightmares definitely have a very strong basis in his guilt and 'self-punishing' nature yup :)

I try not to torture them too badly ;) It's definitely not as harsh as the last two series were :)

I miss the old Angel too, which is why I was very excited for the 50th :) I really sort of wanted the new Angel to be SO different from her first self that we see to sort of make the journey she's been taking all the more impactful if we saw them both side-by-side for the 50th :)

That's a great video thanks :) I'll add it to my tumblr this weekend :)


	17. The Power of Three: The Shakri

The Power of Three: The Shakri

The Doctor frowned at the sight of the number, his stomach immediately dropping, knowing that any sort of number randomly appearing on anything was NOT a good sign, and he didn't have to be Angel to tell that, "What?" he muttered, whipping out the sonic and flashing it at the box.

"Why do they all say seven?" Kate asked, looking around at all the cubes flashing the same number.

"Seven. Seven, what's important about seven?" he looked at Angel

"Seven wonders of the world," Ayla answered first though, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

He nodded at her, smiling, "What at trip that was eh?" he winked, they'd taken her to all the wonders of the ancient world when they hadn't been quite so...ancient, "Seven streams of the River Ota," he added.

Angel eyed the cube, tilting her head...

..._a lid popped open on a black cube sitting on a table_...

'..._daddy what's wrong with them?!_...'

'..._we have to find the wormhole, but the attacks could still happen_...'

Angel blinked, "...seven sides of a cube."

"A cube has _six_ sides," Amy frowned.

Angel looked over at her before turning to the Doctor, "There's always the inSIDE," she reminded him meaningfully.

He stiffened at that and, a moment later, there was a clunk as the numbers on all the cubes dropped to '6,' "It has to be a countdown," he determined.

"Not in minutes," Kate argued.

"Why would it be minutes?"

"Kate," Angel turned to her, feeling a pit forming in her stomach, that vision...what she'd heard, whatever was in the cubes, it wasn't anything good, "Is there anything we can do to get the humans away from the cubes? Or get the cubes away from them?"

"Why?" her eyes widened.

"There's something _in_ them…" she frowned and shook her head, frustrated at how her visions were so...spotty at times. Sometimes she saw things clearly, solid visions of what danger was coming, other times she only heard or saw vague hints of what it could be. She wasn't sure if she'd ever have enough control over them to, as she had them, make them clearer, hold onto them and follow them more, but for now...this was all she could do, "But…not quite…look, that's not important, what's important is that we get the word out any way you can. You need to warn them that the cubes are dangerous."

"Ok," Amy cut in, "But why is this starting _now_? I mean, the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long?"

"Because they're clever," the Doctor realized, "Allow people enough time to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives."

"It's like when the Cybermen invaded," Angel added to Kate, knowing she would remember best what had happened with that, "The 'ghosts' and Torchwood, they were around for MONTHS and people got so used to them they didn't even worry about them."

"Till they attacked," Kate nodded.

"Humans, the great early adopters," the Doctor sighed, "The cubes followed the same principle, a slow invasion and then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence."

"Discover how best to attack us!" Kate gasped.

"Get that information out any way you can. Go!"

"Right," Kate rushed off.

Ayla looked at her father and tugged on his coat till he looked down, "Is this also like the bees with Aunt Donna?" she asked, recalling a story her Auntie had told her, about how, slowly, the bees had disappeared and no one really thought much on hit, chalking it up to some sort of environmental thing, "The bees all went somewhere and you were able to track it daddy."

The Doctor blinked and beamed, "Oh my little genius!" he cheered, scooping her up and spinning her around as Ayla giggled, before he settled her in his arms, braced on his side, and turned to the researcher at the computer before them, "Every cube was activated. There must be _signals_, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale, there must be some trace. There can't not be. We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, ok? Go, go, go, go, go!"

"Please," Ayla added, patting the man's semi-poofy hair, which made Angel laugh.

~8~

"This is a national security alert," a BBC new station reporter began, "The Government advises that members of the public dispose of all cubes. If there are cubes inside your house, remove them _immediately_."

~8

Rory looked at the cube in his hand as it dropped from '5' to '4' before handing it to a nurse with a basket full of them, others rushing around to collect more of them, "Get them _out_ of the building. Away from here, as far as you can, and get back here before it hits zero," he paused, spotting his father checking a saline drip, "Dad, could you go and get me a box of tape for dressings? It's just the cupboard round the corner."

Brian smirked, "Yes, boss," and rushed off around the corner, stepping into a long hallway. He looked over, jumping back as twin orderlies rushed by, pushing a trolley, nearly running into him, "Sorry. Er, excuse me?" he called as they stopped, "I'm looking for the supplies cupboard," it had been ages since he'd been there for work, they'd changed some rooms up since then and he wasn't quite sure. But...the orderlies didn't move, "I said, I'm looking for the supplies cupboard…"

They slowly turned around and advanced on him, with syringes.

~8~

The little girl continued to sit stoically in the waiting room, her cube in her hand.

~8~

Rory rushed over to a nurse, "Have you seen my dad?"

"No, sorry," she replied.

He looked around before heading to the corridor he'd pointed to earlier, stepping into it...just in time to see the two orderlies pushing his father, unconscious on the trolley, down the hall, "Hey. Dad! Hey! Hey!" he ran after them as they entered a goods lift at the end of the hall, 'Do not use' tape all over it.

The door shut before he could reach it and he quickly pushed the button. The doors opened but there was no one inside. He frowned and stepped in, pushing the floor buttons but they didn't work either, but the doors closed. He looked around, starting to feel the walls...when one wibbled. He reached out and touched it, making it wibble more before stepping _through_ it and into a spaceship, Earth visible just outside the window.

~8~

"Doctor, please," Amy began, "You _don't_ have to do this."

"She's right," Kate agreed, "You don't have to be in there."

"Angel tell him," Amy turned to Angel,, who was standing with her arms around Ayla beside the Doctor, who was standing at the door to one of the booths that held a cube.

"Everything will be ok Amy," Angel nodded, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself than anyone else, not...entirely happy with this decision he'd made, "Trust me, there's nothing in there that I can't handle or protect him from."

"We can do this remotely though," Kate tried again.

"Remotely isn't my style," the Doctor shook his head.

"Good luck daddy," Ayla hugged him as he kissed her head.

"Thanks sweetheart," he whispered, standing to kiss Angel quickly, "See you after," he gave her another kiss...or two (three).

Angel nodded and took a breath before opening the door to the cubicle for him. The Doctor paused in entering to turn to her and kiss her one final time, winking and pointing at her before stepping back in and shutting the door, the number on the cube sitting on a small table changing from '2' to '1' as he made his way to a chair set up before it.

He sat down casually, waiting, watching is it moved to 0 before switching off and the lid popped open, "Geronimo," he smirked.

"What's happening?" Kate called as they watched from the other side of the window.

"Well?" Amy asked, "What's in there?"

"What is it daddy?" Ayla stood on her toes, trying to peer into the room till Angel picked her up.

The Doctor glanced at Angel, "Like you said dear, there is nothing in here."

"Er, well, that's good," Amy frowned, seeing the Doctor starting to pout, "It's not...it's not bombs, it's not aliens."

"Why?" he stood, "Why is there _nothing_ inside? Why? It doesn't make any sense," he moved to the door and stepped out, heading over to the researcher at the computer again, "Glasses, is..."

"Clark," Angel cut in as she and the other women joined him, Ayla still in her arms.

"Clark is it the same?" the Doctor amended, "Is it the same all around the world?"

"They're empty," Kate shook her head, "We're safe, right?"

"They're not exactly empty," Angel shook her head, unable to shake that feeling.

"But there's nothing in there, you said it yourself," Amy argued.

"Nothing you can _see_," Angel corrected.

The Doctor groaned at that, the last few times Angel had said something to that effect, bad things happened. Why did it always have to be something they couldn't see that was after them? He winced at that thought, his mind falling back to the last dream he'd had, yes the Silence could be seen...but the fact that they couldn't be remembered afterwards by most was the same as saying they were unseen most of the time. He couldn't help but glance back at Ayla, just...wanting to make sure that she was still there, that she was ok and still...still his little girl. He felt a smile come to his face as he saw her there in Angel's arms, resting her head on Angel's shoulder, smiling, she was always smiling, she was always happy and that meant the world to him, to know that he must be doing something right that she was always smiling. It...it meant that his dream had just been a nightmare, his little girl wouldn't ever look that expressionless, not ever.

"No," he agreed, getting back to point, "We are very far from safe. All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes if they don't contain anything?"

"Daddy what's wrong with them?" Ayla called, pointing to a screen where people had begun clutching their chests in pain and falling to the ground around the cubes.

"They're CCTV feeds from across the world," Clark stated, "They're showing the same."

"People are dying!" Kate's eyes widened.

"What?" the Doctor scoffed, not seeing Angel set Ayla on the ground as she stared at the people falling like flies, "They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?"

"I want information on how people are being affected," Kate ordered Clark.

"The cubes brought people close together. They opened and then argh…" the Doctor suddenly doubled over, clutching his chest exactly like the various people had, before falling back into a chair.

"Daddy!" Ayla cried, frightened.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" Amy gasped.

"Argh," the Doctor winced as Angel knelt before him, his hand immediately taking hers, clutching it as waves of pain hit him, "Ah, I don't know!"

"Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures," Clark called, "Cardiac arrests."

"That's it," he pointed, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Only one heart," he looked at Angel, alarmed, her eyes widening at his declaration, "Other one's not working."

"Ok, I'm going to get you to the hospital!" Amy moved to step closer, fully intent to grab his chair and wheel him out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," he tried to wave his other hand at her, only to clutch his chest again, "Just a short circuit," he struggled to get that out, looking over at Ayla, "Stay with her," he nodded at his daughter, knowing that, with how tightly he was clutching Angel's hand and how he couldn't seem to make himself let go, she couldn't comfort their daughter the way she needed to be. Amy nodded and rushed to Ayla, who seemed to have tears in her eyes at the sight of her father in such pain, and hugged her close. He closed his eyes, grunting a moment, before turning to Clark, "Tell me, show me. Ten seconds after the cubes opened, show me the patterns in their electrical currents," a heartbeat appeared on screen, "See?"

"No!" Kate gasped.

"Yes, the power cut. They zapped the power and then argh!" he winced as a pain struck him, Angel squeezing his hand tightly, "They're signal boxes. People leaning in, wham. Pure electrical surge out of the cube targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart, an organ powered by electrical currents, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart," he breathed as Angel reached out and placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it slightly, trying to help as her mind raced at trying to think of something to do, feeling panic setting in already, making her slower than normal, "Ow. Crikey Moses."

"Doctor, the scan you set running," Kate called, pulling his attention back, "The transmitter locations. It's found them."

"And look at them all," he stared at the screen, at the Earth with lines of energy connecting it to something in space by seven strands, "Pulsing bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world," he beat his chest seven times, "Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes," he looked at Angel, "Why is that important? Argh!" before another pain hit him, "Ow, ow," he glanced at Amy, "How do you people manage? One heart, it is _pitiful_."

Angel just gave him a strained smile, knowing he was trying to joke to make Ayla feel better, "Let me my love," she reached out and placed a hand over his left heart.

He watched her closely as her eyes faintly began to glow with the energy of the Vortex before a spark travelled from her hand to his chest, no, not a spark, a jolt...a rather painful, rather large jolt, one that actually had him wincing. He sucked in a large gulp of air and jumped up, "Whoo! Ooh. Ooh!" he did a little dance, pointing at Ayla, doing it more for her benefit than because he felt that good, that really hurt! "Welcome back, lefty!" he smiled when he saw Ayla start to giggle, happy her father was alright, "Woohoo! Two hearts! Woo! Back in the game. Ah," he spun to Angel and pointed at her, "That hurt!"

"Well it was that or let you wander through the streets of London in pain with one heart failing in front of our daughter!" Angel snapped.

...which made the Doctor blink and stare at her, she didn't really...snap at him much. Granted she'd snapped and gotten snarky a little bit during her pregnancy (which he'd been unaware of), and when she'd been dying, but right now she was neither of them, "Angel...are you alright?" he frowned, he'd been sort of joking a bit...but she'd just gotten all shouty at him...and then he saw it, tears in her eyes, "Angel..."

"_Don't do that,_" she whispered, and he knew it was bad because she'd done so in Gallifreyan, "_Please don't do that again._"

He blinked again and glanced at Kate, "Just a mo..." he murmured, taking Angel's hand and pulling her to the side, yes, he knew the humans lives were at stake, he knew that they had to get out of there quickly and get to one of the wormholes, but...this was ANGEL, this was his Mate, and she was upset and...he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to worry about others before her. He'd done that too many times before and she'd suffered for it, she'd been dissected for...he winced, shaking his head, no. No she HADN'T been dissected, that had been a dream, a terrible dream, it hadn't happened...but he could admit there were too many times he'd put the humans first and she'd suffered, even when SHE had been the one to insist he focus on them. He just...couldn't anymore.

They were humans.

Angel was his MATE.

"Aunt Amy?" Ayla tugged on her aunt's arm as she looked down from watching the Doctor pull Angel off, worried for the woman as well, "Why's mummy shouting at daddy? Are...are they _fighting_?" she whispered quietly at that, knowing that when parents fought it wasn't good.

"I don't think so," Amy smiled at her reassuringly, "I think your mum's just worried."

Ayla frowned, confused, "But why was she yelling?"

Amy gave a soft laugh, "Sometimes when people, girls usually, get _really_ worried about something we get a bit loud, because we're upset that someone did something to make us that worried. They scared us and we don't like it."

"Oh..." Ayla nodded, that made sense, her mummy was very protective, she WOULD worry more, and she knew her mummy always worried about her father.

Just a few feet away, the Doctor was asking nearly the same thing as his daughter, "Angel...what's wrong?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her face, stroking her cheek with the back of a finger.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tilting her head to lean into his touch as he opened his palm to rest it on her cheek entirely, "I just..." she closed her eyes, "An enemy I can see...I'll stand beside you as you face them, an attack, I'll be there and face it too. But that..." she glanced at the cubicles, "I...couldn't see it, there was something invisible, hurting you. It wasn't something I could protect you from or try to stop before it happened, it was something _inside_ you that was hurting you Theta. It wasn't something I could see and...that scared me," she looked at him, "It struck your heart," she reached up to place her hand on his chest, over his left heart, "I was...scared."

He smiled softly at that, "And yet you still saved me in the end," he reminded her, "Im fine now, because of you. My guardian angel. Lighting my way."

She smiled as well, "Just...please don't do that again," she pleaded.

He nodded, he understood the notion of something you couldn't see or control hurting you and attacking you, his...nightmares seemed to be doing the same. It wasn't something he could control or stop, they just...happened and he couldn't see them or ward against them. He didn't want to put her through that, he didn't want to do something that would give HER nightmares, she'd already lived through one because of him and his amnesia, "I promise," he crossed his hearts.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He just leaned in and kissed her in reassurance, pouring his promise into it, he wouldn't go off and do something like that again. If her visions couldn't see what was coming, he wouldn't put himself in a situation like that either. Oddly enough, Isaac's words came back to him, reminding him he...he was a father, if anything happened to him, if Angel managed to get the bracelet in time...he'd be leaving Ayla fatherless...and he couldn't do that, he wouldn't ever do that.

"Come on," he murmured, pulling away, resting his forehead to hers a moment, before pulling back entirely, taking her hand and leading her back to Clark and Kate, Amy and Ayla, "A wormhole," he began again, "Bridging two dimensions. Seven of them hitched onto this planet, but where's the closest one? Clark, zoom in."

"_Please_," Ayla called, pointing at her father, "Manners daddy!"

"Sorry sweetheart," he chuckled.

"No need," Angel smiled at them before she turned and hurriedly led him out, Kate and Amy, with Ayla in her arms, following.

"Where are we going?" Amy called, as they reached the car Kate had sent for them in.

"Rory's work," Angel replied...and Amy dashed ahead of them.

~8~

Rory crept through the spaceship as quietly as he could, till he entered a room with a circle of men and women lying on slabs, spotting his father on a portable one, "Dad," he gasped, rushing forward, "Dad!" but then the two orderlies appeared, "Just get away from him," he threatened.

But the orderlies simply drew their syringes and advanced.

~8~

"How many deaths have been recorded?" the Doctor asked Kate as they quickly made their way through the hospital, Angel in the lead, Ayla jogging beside Amy as the two followed them.

"We don't know," Kate shook her head.

"About a third of the population," Angel answered, before rubbing her head, "Just like the Sycorax."

"Oh best day of my life!" the Doctor cheered, to which Kate looked at him as though he'd gone mad.

"If the reports are correct..." Kate frowned, "Didn't you nearly crash the TARDIS into a building before fall into a post-regenerative coma that nearly killed you, become hunted by robotic pilot fish, then become prisoner of a species that threatened to have all the A-positives jump off buildings before dueling them in a sword fight, having your hand cut off, and then watching as Torchwood blew up their ship?"

"Your reports are amazingly accurate Kate," Angel remarked.

"How was THAT the best day of your life?" Amy shook her head, completely at a loss for that.

Ayla just giggled, "That was the day mummy said yes," she told her aunt.

"Yes to what?"

"To being my Mate," the Doctor positively beamed at Angel, love and adoration shining in his eyes, it was the day that had started it all and was the reason why it was only slightly (very, VERY slightly) more important than the day Ayla was born, because without it their little girl wouldn't be there.

"As much as I love knowing that was the best day of your life my love, the humans?" Angel gestured around at the various humans on the ground, clutching their hearts, and those were the lucky ones, the ones who hadn't been close enough to the cubes to be fully affected.

"Right, yes," the Doctor spun around and stopped, looking at Kate, "Kate, we have to find the wormhole, but the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs your leadership right now."

"I'll do my best," Kate nodded.

"Of course you will. Good luck, Kate," he called as she dashed off, "Now," he clapped his hands, turning to Angel as he pulled out his sonic, wanting to help her find it, "We need to locate the wormhole portal…" he trailed off as the sonic picked up something else, "Hello. Hello!" he turned it to a little girl that was just standing there with a cube in her hands, a blank expression on her face, "You are giving off some very strange signals," he brought the sonic closer and her face glowed blue.

"Oh, my God," Amy gasped.

"Outlier droid," he muttered, "Which…" he pointed to Ayla.

"Monitors everything," the girl replied promptly.

"Exactly," he grinned as she beamed at getting the question right, "If I shut her down, I can…" he flashed the sonic on the girl again and she collapsed, "It's alright, it's alright," he lowered her down, effectively cutting off the surveillance to the ship.

"Come on," Angel called, taking his hand and they were off again, her leading them down the corridor, around a corner, and right to…a goods lift. She paused, staring at it, "I_ did_ warn him," she murmured, before she pushed the button and the bell dinged.

"Ah, portal to another dimension...in a goods lift?" Amy eyed it warily.

"The energy signals converge here," the Doctor agreed, seeing the readings on the sonic as the doors opened, "Does seem a bit cramped though," he muttered as they stepped in.

Angel just reached out and touched the back wall, making it wibble.

The Doctor grinned and looked down at Ayla, holding out his hand, "Through the looking glass, sweetheart?"

Ayla grinned and took his hand, the four of them stepping through it and into the ship Rory had found himself on earlier.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around as they saw a light in another room and made their way to it.

"We're in orbit," the Doctor explained as they entered the room with the slabs, glancing out the window of it, "One dimension to the left."

"Rory!" Amy gasped, rushing towards him.

"Ah," he tossed her a vial, "Soborian smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies."

Amy waved it under Rory's nose and he jolted up quickly, only for a golden shield to erect around them, someone firing at them.

"Whoa!" the Doctor ducked down, "Whoa! What kind of a welcome do you call _that_?" he looked over to see an old man with a pale, worn face standing there, dressed in black, he turned to Amy and Rory, handing Amy Ayla, "Get them out of here," he told them, "You too. Now!"

Rory quickly woke his father with the salts, "What are you going to do?" Amy called, pulling Ayla closer.

"Absolutely no idea," he called.

"Get to the portal!" Angel shouted and they watched in awe as the shield split in two, one surrounding them as they wheeled Brian away, the other remaining on the Time Lords as the alien shot at them again, Angel doing her best to keep her focus on both of them, on maintaining the golden walls.

It was...hard...she could feel the Vortex raging through her, trying to take out what was shooting at them but, at the same time, knowing that they were only being fired at because Amy and Rory, humans, were there and not subjects that had been taken. As soon as they were out of there with Brian, she knew that the firing would stop.

"So many of them," the man stated, glaring as the Humans...and Ayla...left, "Crawling the planet, seeping into every corner," he disappeared, the lasers stopping as he reappeared by a bank of monitors in the shape of seven hexagons.

"The Shakri," Angel breathed, the golden shield fading as the firing stopped, just as she thought it would.

"It's not possible," the Doctor shook his head, taking Angel's hand as the stepped closer, now realizing why she had wanted Ayla out of the room, that was NOT a story they wanted their daughter to know about, she had enough nightmares about the Silence and the dark as it was, they did NOT want to add the Shakri to that, "I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place."

"The Shakri exist in all of time and none," the man stated, "We travel alone and together. The Seven."

"The Shakri craft, connected to Earth, through seven portals and seven minutes. Ah, but why?"

"Because of the Tally," Angel whispered, recalling that tale from Gallifrey, she'd always been better at remembering stories than lessons, the man nodded.

"Why the cubes?" the Doctor looked at her, "Why Earth?"

"Not Earth," she shook her head, "The Humans."

"The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread!" the Shakri stated.

The Doctor nodded, working it out, "Erase humanity before it colonizes space. We thought the cubes were an invasion. The start of _war_."

"The human contagion _only_ must be eliminated."

"Who are you calling a contagion?" Amy demanded as she and Rory walked back in, Ayla safely left with Brian, the man, of course, _refusing_ to let the little girl into the room he'd been shot at before.

"Oi!" the Doctor turned, "Didn't we tell you two to go?"

"You should have learned by now," Rory remarked.

Angel smiled, "Well, _I_ knew you'd be back."

"Psychic," the Doctor poked her in the ribs.

"Thief," she countered, flicking his bowtie.

"Oi," he laughed, smiling at her and tweaking his bowtie to straighten it.

"What is this Tally anyway?" Amy asked, getting back to point.

"Some people call it Judgment Day, or the Reckoning," the Doctor sighed.

"Don't you know?"

"I've never wanted to find out."

"Before the Closure, there is the Tally," the Shakri replied, "The Shakri _serves_ the Tally."

"The pest controllers of the Universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?"

"Wow," Amy shook her head, "That's some _seriously_ weird bedtime story."

"You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress?" he turned back to the Shakri, "So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what _they_ are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But..._but_ they _learn_. And they strive for greater, and they _achieve _it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, we," he took Angel's hand, "Will back humanity against the Shakri every time."

"The Tally must be met," the Shakri stated, "The second wave will be released."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked, concerned.

And the pit in Angel's stomach dropped, "They're going to open more cubes," she glanced at Amy, "They're going to open the cubes again and try to hurt more people."

~8~

"Tell the Secretary General it's _not_ just hospitals and equipment, it's _people_," Kate called as she ordered her men around in the hospital, "Our best hope now is each other."

"Aunt Kate!" Ayla shouted, rushing over to her down the hall, poor Brian panting as he struggled to keep up with the little ball of energy as she half-flew at Kate, hugging her tightly.

"Oh hello dear," she picked the girl up, "Where are your parents?"

Ayla just shook her head and hugged Kate more, she knew what it meant when her parents kept her away, it was _really_ dangerous. And when it was THAT dangerous...it was a situation where even her parents were concerned about getting themselves out alive.

And that worried HER.

~8~

"The human plague breeding and fighting," the Shakri wheezed, "And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor, Angel. The Tally shall be met."

And with that, it vanished.

"He's gone?" Amy looked around.

"I don't think he was actually here," Angel shook her head, "He's like the TARDIS's voice interface, a projection."

The Doctor nodded, "Like a talking propaganda poster," he ran around to the other side of the monitors, "I can stop the second wave," he soniced it, "I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the dark space."

"Good," Angel nodded, looking at the monitors and the codes he was putting in, she had...no idea what he was doing. The controls and codes...she'd never been in a ship like the Shakri's, she had been lucky enough just to realize that the projection was just an interface.

"Ah..." the Doctor frowned, "But all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died..."

Amy turned to Angel, "You restarted one of the Doctor's hearts…"

"You'd need _mass_ defibrillation," Rory shook his head, "Could you do that?"

Angel hesitated only a single moment, not...entirely sure if she'd be able to control that much of the Vortex given what had happened in the Asylum, she was...afraid that maybe she could use the power for little things, teleports or walls but...to use too much of it might make her lose control of it. But...she reminded herself, the humans were in danger, they were in pain and they were hurt and...if she could help the Doctor help them...it would have to be worth it, she would have to try.

She nodded, "Leave it to me," before closing her eyes and touching the edge of the screens, the edges starting to glow golden as a pulse went out through the system, following the Doctor's commands to go along the access points, splitting and amplifying as the cubes had the original pulse.

"Thirty seconds," the Doctor beamed as Angel opened her eyes, the pulse having been sent, "But…oh dear. All those cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second, now twice as powerful because of the Vortex...run!" he grabbed Angel's hand and off they went.

"I'm going to miss this," Rory laughed as they dashed after the Time Lords, jumping through the wibbly wall and into the lift just as the Vortex energy returned back to the ship, blowing it up.

~8~

All around the world there was a flash of golden light as people started to pick themselves up again, looking around, thoroughly confused by what had happened but infinitely thankful they were alive.

~8~

"Emergency hospitals and field units are working at full capacity around the world, as millions of survivors of cardiac arrests are nursed back to health after an unprecedented night across the globe…" a news reporter announced.

~8~

"You, er, you really _are_ as remarkable as dad said," Kate smiled at the Doctor as she stood before the small Time Family outside the Tower. She looked at Angel, "And you…the files don't do you justice."

"I'm sure they made me out to be better than I am," Angel smiled modestly.

"Other way around dear," the Doctor whispered, kissing her temple.

"Thank you," Angel nodded at the woman, "For taking care of Ayla while we dealt with the Shakri."

"No," Kate leaned in and hugged Angel before kissing the Doctor's cheek, not seeming to notice him tense at it, "Thank you both."

"My!" the Doctor gave a small laugh, feeling himself relax as Kate pulled away. Even though he knew the kiss was platonic...a kiss was far too intimate for him to feel comfortable with anyone besides Angel or Ayla giving him one. Though, he hadn't exactly seemed to tense when Rory had kissed his cheeks earlier, probably because he was just Angel's brother and Kate was, well, a companion's daughter...which he could feel his mind connecting her to another daughter of a companion, one he was FAR less comfortable around, "A kiss from a Lethbridge-Stewart! That is new," he looked at his watch, "Oh dear, we're late for dinner."

"Bye Aunt Kate," Ayla hugged the woman.

"Goodbye dear," Kate smiled, hugging her back before the Time Lords walked over to the car, the Doctor saluting her before they piled in.

~8~

Ayla sat on her Uncle Rory's lap as he sat beside his wife, the Doctor and Angel across from them, Brian at the end of the table, in the kitchen, eating Chinese with chopsticks, Ayla not quite managing to use them till Amy had tied one end together with a rubber band to help.

"Dear me," the Doctor smiled, clapping his hands, "We'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to…swing on," he got up, helping Angel up as well as Ayla gave Rory and Amy a quick hug before hopping off of Rory to walk with them.

Angel paused and turned back, moving to kneel beside Rory to look at Amy and him, "Rory, Amy...I just want you to know that we DO understand that you have amazing lives here. The most fantastic human lives that are just getting started. And it's important to you, your jobs, your home, your time with each other, we understand. That's something we're trying to give you too, it's not something we want you to give up just to travel with us."

"Actually, it's _you_ they can't give up," Brian called, "The three of you. Not a day goes by Amy doesn't mention you Doctor, or Rory talks about you Angel, or the two of them think about Ayla…they can't give you up. And...I don't think they should," he smiled at his son, "Go with them. Go...save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here."

Angel smiled at him, "Would you like to come too, Brian?"

He shook his head, "Somebody's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe."

Angel nodded and stood, walking back to her family, the Doctor having adopted her typical stance with Ayla for a moment, the girl resting against him with his arms locked around her, Ayla gripping his arms with her hand, before they headed to the TARDIS, Amy and Rory hugging Brian goodbye before following.

~8~

"_So that was the year of the slow invasion, when the Earth got cubed, and the Time Family came to stay. It was also when we realized something the Shakri never understood. What cubed actually means. The power of three._"

~8~

Amy paused at the door to her house, her and Rory looking at the three Time Lords waiting for them before the doors to the TARDIS, the most unbeatable team they'd ever met.

"Come on Uncle Rory!" Ayla cheered, pushing the doors to the magic box open, "Hurry Aunt Amy!" before she ran inside, shouting to her Aunt Idris about their new 'more permanent' guests.

The humans laughed and followed the Time Lords into the blue box which disappeared moments later.

A/N: I have to start by saying...you guys are the most amazing readers in the world and that I feel very blessed and touched and thankful that I have you guys :') I'm not 100% feeling better, but I'd say maybe 75% so if this chapter isn't the best, I apologize because I just...I _had_ to post. All your messages and reviews meant so much to me. I don't know how you guys do it but every time I'm feeling lost or upset or like I want to give up you always manage to remind me of so many reasons that I started writing and have continued to write, and...why I will continue to write in the future as well.

I hope you can forgive my mini-meltdown earlier and I'm so sorry if my not posting upset you or threw your days off or anything. I think it was a combination of the flu and stress at work and then it happening again that it all just got to be too much. I've been made aware that the stories were taken down, the author seems to have started another DW story with their OC but from what I glimpsed checking it, it appears to be a true revision and I wish them the best of luck in their revisions and maintaining their originality. I've also had the last few days to recover health-wise, mostly sleeping and soup and OJ and I started feeling better near the end of Friday, I'd hoped that by the end of yesterday I'd have a better idea of what to do with the stories. And...I did. Because of all of you. So I'm back, and I'm going to keep going :) And it's all because of YOU! You all amaze me and I'm so lucky to have you all as readers, I really love you guys so much :')

And, what a way to come back right? We get a sneak peek lol :)

~8~

"She's not strong enough anymore. She's been here too long, too cut off."

"Well, I need a hand back," River rolled her eyes, "So which is it going to be?" she looked at the two of them, "Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" but the Doctor's face said it all, "Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine? Do you hate me _that_ much?"

"Oh, I _do_ hate you," the Doctor nodded, glaring, "And that's the difference between you and I. I don't like to hurt anyone, even those I hate."

River's eyes narrowed at that.

~8~

Can you just imagine the Doctor during that episode? Just wanted to give you a little taste of it }:) We'll have to wait and see though, next chapter is a nightmare }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Just to touch on quite a few reviews...thank you guys, again. From reviews about not giving up to support in dealing with the potential plagiarism to your understanding that sometimes a break is needed to just...everything. You all mean the world to me and for as unsure as I was when I posted on Thursday about continuing the stories, I'm even more sure now that I HAVE to keep going. For you guys especially ^.-^

I try to answer as many as I can in terms of reviews, even if I mostly focus on ones that are questions or ones that felt like they needed more comment/explanation about something in the story. It definitely takes a while lol, I average about an extra hour each day to do the 'notes' :) I'm glad you've enjoyed them :)

We'll have to wait and see what the Doctor will dream...tomorrow :) (wow that feels really good to say :))

I'm generally very ok with stories that are slightly similar to mine, it really touches me to hear that an author was inspired by one of my stories to write their own and that's amazing and I wish all of them the best luck in the world with their stories :) The particular story from the last chapter was one that...I couldn't not worry about whether the similarities were that or if they were a sign of something more serious. To have one author plagiarise you in the past, you can never fully trust that anything similar the author has in a story in the future is just that :( That was one of the very few stories that I had an issue with similarities being in, because of the first plagiarism instance. But I'm normally very ok with things like that in other stories. I know that titles for OCs can't be claimed by any one person or that other stories may have psychics appear because Visionaries did exist on Gallifrey and that some stories will even have 'matings' in them that are different than mine and may other things, that's all completely fine :) I don't think you sound harsh at all, a few people have mentioned the same to me :)

Oh TNOTD will be...big, but I can't say what'll happen though ;)

Thank you, I like to think of all my readers as friends too so it's great to know you might feel the same :') I'm glad you liked the Wii moment, I thought it would be cute :)

I could definitely see Ayla trick or treating and _everyone_ following her lol :) I could see them getting people to dress up too :) I could see Jack as a pirate too, gotta have Captain Jack ;) With Ianto being something that would allow him to wear his fantastic suits, like an Accountant or something, I see Tosh and Gwen dressing as BAMFs but also, in a way, as sort of princesses, like Gwen being Princess Leia and Tosh being Mulan. Owen would definitely wear just a shirt that says 'costume' lol :) I think Donna would definitely be a queen, with Martha as (I have no idea why but) a Flapper, I think she would just be a great one, and Amy and Rory would have to be their police woman and centurion costumes. Mickey I could see being Nick Fury because he's just awesome like that :) I could see, for some reason unknown to me, Sarah Jane being a sheriff with Sky as her deputy and Luke/Rani/Clyde being the three musketeers :) The Doctor would be anything at all that let him wear a fez, while I think Angel might go for the obvious ;) Ayla though...I could see her being a princess and her and Donna acting out little skits as a royalty :)

I think I tried to create a website once for a class project...it ended up giving my computer a virus lol :)

I'd heard that the stories were taken down and checked and they were. I was also warned that she had posted another DW story featuring her OC but, checking it, it appears she's truly starting over and not reposting the story all over again as a few people mentioned to me, to which I wish her the best of luck in doing so and in keeping her originality going :) Lol, I know that you all terrify me at times, I had to flee to my secret castle to avoid the Lizze Hunts a few times ;)

You're very right, and I think I needed to be reminded of that, that no matter how bad it hurt and how bad I felt...my readers probably felt the same way, or worse. And it wasn't fair to you guys at all to not post and punish you for something someone else might have done. Thanks :)

There wasn't a new chapter or a posting for November 1st or 2nd, because of my A/N in the last chapter, I was dealing with a lot of things at the time and it was just getting to me. But I've started to feel better in general and better about writing and I've been reminded of more reasons to write than I had reasons to stop :)

Thank you, I loved the virtual cookie ;)

I don't have a Twitter at the moment, though I _am_ considering getting one, but I'm not completely sure of it yet :) I tried to get into it when it first began, but couldn't really. I think I'll have to look into what might have changed since then first. But I'm...definitely going to continue writing :)

Hi, I'm actually...feeling a little better :) I can say there'll definitely be a cooking lesson at one point ;) The story was removed as far as I can tell, I don't know what the cause was though. The author has started another DW story that appears to be a true revision of her original story and I wish her luck on it and its originality.

It's ok, I read every review :) I understand being inspired by stories, that's awesome, I think it was more the fact that this particular author had already plagiarized me before that it was harder to trust that similarities were just similarities :( That's true, I don't read many other fanfictions because I don't want to be influenced by them or let any instances of them slip into my own writing, it's also because between writing and editing and work and school and family I barely have time to write let alone read, which is sad because a few people have told me that my stories inspired them and I would LOVE the chance to read theirs, I just need to find time to do it. But it doesn't seem like it'll happen till probably after I've written all my TLs anyway lol :) I'm glad some of my stories were able to inspire you and I understand not reading any more of mine too, I wish you the best of luck on your story. I try not to accuse anyone of anything without solid proof of it, and if I don't feel I have that, then I at least express my concerns and ask for help in determining something like that. I will probably still read the reviews, I've come to love interacting with my readers through them too much to give it up, I feel like I really get to know them through their comments and they are the most amazing people :) In a way, not reading them can almost hurt a story if they offer constructive criticism about it, but that's just my opinion :) Good luck on your story too.


	18. The Pandorica Closes

The Pandorica Closes

The Doctor grinned as he danced with Amy, inventing a funny old dance of his own, just wanting to make her wedding more lively, especially when Rory seemed to have gone surprisingly serious since he'd arrived. It had been…quite the adventure, what with the Pandorica opening and the TARDIS exploding and time collapsing and him having to reboot the entire Universe. But it was all in a day's work really.

He'd woken up in the TARDIS just after it had all been over, the box humming frantically at him, what he felt might be anger or concern but really, he thought it was probably excitement to be back. He could hear Amy's voice projecting over the speakers, her talking about the story he'd told her, of the old blue, brand new stolen box, how she was essentially remembering him into existence once more.

And he realized that for her to be thinking of old-new-borrowed-blue she HAD to be at her wedding…and he was NOT dressed for such an occasion. He'd run off to get changed and popped out the door to see her staring at him. It had been wonderful to see her again, Rory though had been a bit more frowny which didn't suit a man on his wedding down. He looked confused, like there was something he'd forgotten and was struggling to remember, but it couldn't be that important if Amy hadn't remembered it either, Amy was the one who had remembered him back after all. But Rory had just gotten all quiet, not even Amy could seem to get him to engage in the party after he'd appeared.

He glanced around for the wayward groom, but Rory was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Mr. Pond got to?" he called to Amy over the loud music.

"He wanted to go to the TARDIS," Amy told him, trying to speak through her laughter at his moves.

"The TARDIS?" the Doctor frowned, not sure what Rory could need in there, he'd only set it down just outside, "What's he need in there?"

"I don't know," Amy rolled her eyes, "He just asked for the key, said he had to check something."

"What?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of something out the corner of her eye, "Ask him yourself," she jerked a thumb to the side where Rory was entering the room, a deep frown on his face.

"Ah, Rory!" the Doctor cheered, grinning as he walked over to the man, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Now…"

"Don't touch me," Rory snapped, yanking the Doctor's arm away.

"Oi," Amy made her way over, seeing the action, the hurt look on the Doctor's face, the rather…angry expression on her husband's, "What's the matter with you?" Rory just shook his head and Amy frowned, seeing…tears in his eyes, "Rory?"

Rory swallowed hard, "You both need to come with me. This is your fault," he told them, turning without another word to head out of the room.

Amy and the Doctor exchanged a glance before rushing after him, leaving the guests to the party. They followed Rory out of the room, down the halls, and outside, back to the TARDIS which seemed to be…glaring at them…which was daft because it was a box and boxes couldn't glare.

"Rory what's wrong?" Amy ran up to him as he shoved the doors opened, leading them into the TARDIS.

"You forgot her Amy," Rory turned to throw a glare at HER over his shoulder, "THAT's what's wrong. YOU were the one who could bring her back and you didn't!"

"Bring who back?" Amy shook her head, not understanding at all who he was talking about.

Rory just made his way up to the monitor, the duo following him, coming on either side of him to see that the screen was broken up into four boxes, Jack and Torchwood in one, Sarah Jane Smith and her family in another, with Martha and Mickey in one on the bottom, and Donna and Wilf in the last one on the right.

"How did you DO that?!" the Doctor looked at Rory, alarmed he'd been able to turn the monitor on and put out a call, HE hadn't taught the man to do it.

"Seriously?" Rory scoffed, "Your past companions are on-screen, glaring at you, and THAT'S what you worry about?!"

The Doctor blinked and looked at the monitor again to see that…the companions WERE glaring at him, Jack even had his arms crossed and Gray looked positively murderous. Martha seemed disappointed, Sarah Jane in tears, and Donna…well…her lips were pursed and he knew from experience that that was the WORST sign ever.

"Hello everyone," he tried to laugh, but it came out a more nervous chuckle than anything, "How are we all doing?"

"Doc…" Jack began, a tremble in his voice that could not be mistaken for anything BUT barely contained anger, "Where the hell is Angie?!"

The Doctor blinked, "Who?"

The companions stared at him.

"Angie," Jack repeated, "Angie Harkness."

"Angela Jones?" Martha tried.

"The Angel!" Donna shouted.

"I have no idea who you're talk…" he began.

"You _Mate_, Doctor," Sarah Jane cut in, "Your Mate, Angel, a Time Lady."

"MY Pilot," Rory ground out.

"Oi!" Mickey called, "She was mine first!"

"Well she's MY sister," Jack argued.

"And MINE," Donna cut in, "So don't you dare try to pull that one BoeBoy."

Amy frowned as the companions started to argue amongst themselves over that, when she glanced at the Doctor to see him staring at the with his eyes wide and mouth open, looking completely shocked, "Oi!" she snapped at them, making them fall quiet, "What are you talking about?!"

"…Mate?" the Doctor breathed, shaking his head, blinking rapidly, "I…I don't…I don't have a Mate," he argued weakly, though something inside him stirred uncomfortably at that declaration. He glanced up as the TARDIS herself hummed in what could be nothing but anger, "I'm the only one left…"

"Doctor…what happened?" Gray asked, "We…we couldn't remember her for a minute, and then…slowly it came back to us. But…she's not there."

"We were calling the TARDIS," Sarah Jane explained, "Rory finally answered."

"I didn't know who they were talking about either," Rory admitted, "Till Jack called me his brother, said that Angel told him about me…and I remembered," he looked at the Doctor and Amy, "But Angel's not here. She's not anywhere."

"Angel?" Amy shook her head, the name…sounded familiar…

"My Pilot Amy," Rory looked at her, his voice pleading, "A Time Lady, please you HAVE to remember her."

He could only guess that Amy hadn't…remembered enough of Angel to bring her back, but she HAD to. He _needed_ her to. Angel was…_so_ important to him and…she was pregnant. It wasn't just Angel that would be lost but that little baby and he had promised, he'd sworn to Angel that he'd protect them both. Because clearly the Doctor was failing to do that.

"I…I think I do," Amy nodded, thinking on it hard, "Black hair…" she began, "Grey eyes…"

"Blue dress," Jack called.

"Black cowboy boots," Martha added.

"Black belt," Sarah Jane nodded.

"Not anymore though," Donna remarked with a knowing look at Rory.

"Yeah," Amy breathed, "I DO remember her…"

And as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the Doctor fell to the ground with a grunt, a hand to the side of his head, landing hard on his knees, bracing himself on the console with his other hand as he let out a strangled scream.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, rushing to his side, "What's wrong?"

But Rory knew exactly what was wrong. He was remembering Angel, he was…likely remembering EVERYTHING. He had worked it out, the moment he had remembered Angel himself. Seeing that even the other companions had forgotten her. Angel had once asked him what he'd do if the person he loved forgot who he was to them. He wasn't as stupid as the Doctor sometimes made him feel. He was as clever as Angel believed him to be, he'd worked it out.

Something, maybe to do with the Pandorica, he didn't know nor did he care exactly what it was, had made the Doctor forget Angel even before the rest of them had. The man had forgotten Angel was his Mate, as Jack had briefly explained to him when he'd asked why the Doctor wasn't there freaking out when he said Angel wasn't there. And now…he could tell, the man was remembering everything, every single thing he'd forgotten about her.

And now…he was honestly afraid of what would be coming, because he'd seen the Doctor worried for Angel before…and that was only seeing her as a Time Lady.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy put her hand on his back, looking at Rory, "Rory what's happening?!"

But before Rory could even answer, the Doctor's hand fell away from his head, his eyes wide, tears in them, "Angel…" he breathed, shaking his head, "No…no, no, no, no, no…" he leapt to his feet and ran to the monitor, "Sorry!" he shouted at them, ending the connections as he frantically tried to search for something on the datacores, on the trackers and tracers and all the other scans he could find.

Amy frowned, seeing him wincing and flinching with each mistake he made, assuming that he was making mistakes as some symbols she couldn't read were removed as he typed, before going on again, "Doctor what are you doing?"

"Finding her," he muttered, feeling his chest constrict painfully…he'd been hit with…memory after memory, so many things, so many he'd…forgotten, and following that was a crippling guilt. All his mind could see was all the things he'd done, that he'd let Angel do, that had put her in a danger he NEVER would have let her be in before. The Daleks, the Weeping Angels, the Silurians and the Krafayis and the time loops and...

And now…one of them was coming back to haunt him.

The Pandorica.

He'd let her in the Pandorica (after she'd been in an exploding TARDIS nearly six billion times and then gotten shot by a Dalek…which made him ill to think about). He'd let her go with him into the heart of the explosion…and now, because of that…she was gone. She'd been forgotten even more deeply than he had.

Amy had remembered HIM, her Raggedy Doctor, but forgotten Angel. Oh she knew of the girl now but vaguely…which he knew meant…Angel was out there, somewhere, but he didn't know where and he HAD to find her! Amy had no idea of how Angel had come to be a part of his life, Amy didn't know her well enough to bring her back entirely, to bring her back to THAT particular point…and he was terrified of where she might be in her timeline now.

He had to find her, he had to find her and get her back! He frantically input commands into the TARDIS, praying to every star he could think of that the old box would still be able to pick up a trace of Angel. If HE was back then there was a chance that the connection Angel had, the bond to the TARDIS as a designated Pilot, might have stuck. He hoped beyond hope that it had.

"Yes!" he cheered, when a small dot popped up on the monitor…and then his hearts stopped seeing the coordinates, "No…"

Van Statten's Museum.

~8~

The TARDIS set down on the same floor it had ages ago, so many years ago when the Doctor had first found Angel. He ran out of the TARDIS, looking around to see that the museum…was NOT filled with concrete, but it _was_ deserted. He knew what had happened, why it was still there.

Amy didn't know about this adventure, not fully. She hadn't known and so, it was impossible for her to remember. So the museum was there, it was as if he had never gone there, it was as if he'd never been there, because Amy didn't remember him being there. But…he HAD been there, so when she'd remembered him back the timelines got all wonky. It was like…a mixture of his presence there, that the museum was abandoned like it ought to have been because of him and a result of his appearance. But…everything hadn't happened the same, this was the result of him being there in one timeline but an echo and alteration of it to adapt to what Amy knew of it in this timeline…

And Angel was _still there_.

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy asked as she and Rory stepped out after him.

"Oh my God," Rory breathed, his eyes widening, "Is this Van Statten's museum?!" he turned to the Doctor, alarmed.

"Who's what?" Amy gave Rory a look.

"Angel told me about it," Rory explained, seeing the Doctor flinch at that, knowing the man was realizing just HOW much Angel had come to rely on HIM and not the Time Lord himself, that she'd told him intimate details of her life and bonded with him.

"And what's Van Statten's Museum?" Amy looked at Rory.

"It's where I rescued her," the Doctor muttered, before stalking off down the dark halls, all of the displays were empty, which he should have found odd, that all that alien tech had been taken by someone, but he didn't care, he truly didn't, he just…he had to get to Angel, she was STILL there...and he was honestly afraid of what he'd find when he reached her.

He led them to a lift, sonicing it open and the power on enough to get them to the floor that the Cage was on, knowing that Angel was close to it. He barely waited for the doors to open before he was half running out of the lift and down the halls. He passed the Cage, not even wanting to know if the Dalek was still in there, for all he knew, it could be and he was NOT going to make the mistake of baiting it again, or of letting Amy or Rory touch it and restore it like Rose had.

He reached a heavy thick door and put a hand on it, just…knowing Angel was behind it even if the sonic hadn't led them there. He frowned, closing his eyes as he realized something…terrible. He couldn't feel Angel, he couldn't hear her in his mind or in his hearts and…he knew it was one of two things.

He knew she likely still had that bloody mental dampener on that Van Statten had forced on her, but…he should have been able to feel her. Which meant…she must have had a Dampening Bracelet with her…which killed him to know she had one in her possession, to know she could have, at any time since he'd forgotten, put it on and he wouldn't have realized it. Or…and this was the part that truly terrified him…or they…weren't Mated any longer.

He had insisted SO much to Amy that Angel was just a friend, a mate and not a Mate and…if Amy remembered Angel, but remembered her as just a friend and not his Mate…he was disturbed to think that it might mean that the Mating had been forgotten along with everything.

It would break his hearts if that were true.

He pulled his hand away and flashed the door, unlocking it…the three of them stepping in, only to stop short at the sight before them. He…hadn't known what Angel had been restrained like before, he'd assumed she'd been in a cell, left there, unchained, but in a small cell, with a cot to sleep on or something…some sort of comfort.

He'd been wrong.

He had access to that memory in Angel's mind but had shied away from it, not wanting to intrude and study memories she herself didn't want to remember.

He should have.

He would have been more prepared in that case.

Because Angel was still there, the first her he'd ever met, the one with the dark, dirty hair, the dark eyes, the pale face and chapped lips and bags under her eyes. The weak woman who had been neglected for so long and forgotten about unless she was needed. The one who had been forced to listen to the screams of the Dalek as it was tortured.

She was there, chained to a harness, to an examination board like he had been, like the one Van Statten had strapped him to to scan his hearts. Her arms were out on either side of her and up slightly above her head, by chains around her wrists. Her legs were strapped to the bottom of the board, slightly apart, her ankles bowed by metal clamps that reminded him a little too much like the ones the Silurians had used. Her head was bowed, her hair falling before her as she slumped as much off the board as she could. He could see the metal band around her head, a monitor beside her with some sort of recording still powered up, monitoring her brainwaves. There was only one blip on it, from what he could see, that had spiked only moments before the TARDIS had appeared.

"Angel," he breathed, his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't stand there!" Rory shouted, shoving him forward as he ran for the board as well, "Get her out!"

The Doctor snapped himself out of his shock and ran over to Angel with the human, flashing the sonic everywhere he could to try and unlock the restraints…managing to do it as Angel fell forward with a gasp, her body unused to moving having been stationary so long. The Doctor nearly felt his hearts shatter when Angel fell more towards Rory and into his arms than his own. He reached out, seeing her panting, her eyes closed, and ripped the mental dampener off her head…

Angel screamed and started to scramble back from him, from all of them, staring at them with wide, fearful eyes, shaking. She swallowed hard, as though trying to speak but unable to after so long alone.

"Angel!" the Doctor tried to move towards her, but she flinched back, pushing herself further into the wall, making him stop and stare at her heartsbroken at the move…she was scared of him.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes to see Angel in such a state.

"It's ok," Rory said, holding up his hands, crouching before her, shooting a glare at the Doctor for scaring her, "We're nice…" he began, turning back to her but not making a move to get closer.

Angel looked between them, her eyes darting around, as though a frightened animal that was being cornered, "W…who…" she tried to get out, struggling, her voice so unused, "Are…you?" she managed to rasp out, panting, trying to gain her breath, eyeing them distrustfully.

Rory swallowed hard, feeling tears in his eyes at that, hearing the Doctor stumble back at that, his back hitting the other wall as he slid down it, in utter shock, devastated his Mate had forgotten him. The Doctor closed his eyes, no…Angel hadn't forgotten him, this Angel had never met him before. His hearts hurt so badly, it felt like they were being torn apart, seeing the distrust in her eyes, the fear, the way she didn't want to get close to him…knowing she didn't know who he was…if this was even a fraction of what Angel felt…he couldn't bear to think of how much he'd hurt her.

"I'm Rory," Rory tried again, seeing the Doctor was too shocked at the moment, "Rory Williams, I'm…well, I was…your companion."

Angel shook her head.

"It's true," Amy moved to kneel by Rory, feeling tears threatening to fall at how Angel shied back further as more people got in front of her, "In…in another timeline. Which sounds crazy but it's true. I'm Amy…I'm your friend," some friend she was if, in forgetting Angel, she'd been the one to condemn her to this fate, "And that…" she glanced back at the Doctor who was staring at Angel with a hollow look, utterly killed at how this had happened, "That man, the Doctor…is your Mate."

"I…don't…have…a Mate," Angel insisted.

The Doctor closed his eyes at that, feeling a tear fall from his eyes, hearing her say that. He'd said it SO many times, and it was killing him now to hear her insist so. He couldn't imagine what she'd felt when HE had done it.

There was only one thing he could think of that might convince her, "_I'm sorry,_" he whispered, in Gallifreyan, making her head snap over at him, "_I'm so sorry Nella._"

Angel let out a breath, blinking at that before shaking her head. No…no this couldn't be right, it couldn't be. That man…he couldn't be her Mate. She didn't have one! She'd been left on Earth, hearing her people die in the War, she'd been poked and prodded and cut into by humans, she'd been left alone in an abandoned museum for too long and…

Why?

If she'd had a Mate, if she'd had a man who was supposed to love her more than anything…why had he abandoned her there?

The Doctor winced, hearing that in her mind. She was right. From her perspective, she'd been alone and his claims of being her Mate…he'd failed her. He'd failed her in forgetting her, he'd failed her in not remembering her when the Pandorica had happened, he'd failed her in leaving her there for even a single moment. How could he claim to be her Mate, to love her that much, if he really had abandoned her? Not in the way she saw it but in a different way. To her he'd never been there, to him…he HAD and he'd left her which was worse.

Rory shook his head, this wasn't the time for all that, whatever the Doctor had said to her…Angel as FAR too thin and weak, she needed help or none of them would have a Time Lady much longer, "Can we help you?" Rory asked, reaching out to her, "Can we take you to the TARDIS and get you better?"

Angel just flinched back, closing her eyes, "Don't!" she gasped, "Don't…hurt me…"

"We wouldn't ever," Amy shook her head, feeling her own heart break at that, at how…scared Angel was of them.

"Always…do," Angel shook her head, glaring at them, "Humans…lie…"

The Doctor squeezed his eyes closed, seeing in her mind what had happened. Without him there in some sort of skewed timeline…they'd grown tired of the Dalek…Van Statten had ordered the scientists to move onto Angel…she'd been cut into and studied as Malokeh had done to Mo.

"I don't," Rory promised her, "Angel…look at me," he pleaded, feeling tears in his eyes as she cast a hesitant glance at him, "I care about you. You're my Pilot, and I promised I'd take care of you and…" he cut himself off, clearly she wasn't pregnant any longer, "…and I just want to help. Please."

Angel looked between them, the Doctor starting to feel hopeful that she might see their intentions were good…only for Angel to look at Rory, "I…trust YOU," she told him.

And his hearts broke all over again, shattered. Angel didn't trust him, he let out a scoffing laugh at that, because she had every right not to. He'd betrayed her in more ways than one. It was his own fault. HE had forgotten her, HE hadn't tried to help Amy and Angel have a closer relationship, he'd just focused too much on his companion, on a human, once more and now his Mate was suffering for it once more.

Rory though just nodded, "We need to get you out of here," he moved closer to her, holding out a hand to her, letting HER make the choice to accept his help.

Angel stared at his hand and then him, keeping her eyes firmly off the Doctor. The man had claimed he was her Mate, had known her name, but…where had HE been? If he was truly her Mate, she should have felt safe with him, should trust him, but that was the farthest thing she felt. She could see him flinch and knew he might know what she was thinking, and she was…happy he was. He needed to know that just because he said he was someone to be trusted, people shouldn't do it just because he said so.

The man though…Rory, he'd said…him she DID trust. He didn't try to force her, he didn't get too close too fast, he just…was patient, he was kind, she could tell that…she could trust _him_. Even if he was human, she could trust that HE wouldn't hurt her, not like the other two.

She hesitantly reached out and took Rory's hand, the man smiling as he moved to slowly help her up, considerate of her weakness. They'd just turned to head out, the ginger girl having gone to drag the Doctor to his feet…

When there was a blast at the wall that sent them flying back.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek shouted as it rolled through the debris of the fallen wall.

The Doctor stared at it in horror, how had it been powered up!? It had been nearly dead when Rose had restored it, it should have been even lower on power than that! It should have been powered down completely! And there it was firing the most powerful blasts he'd seen a Dalek do.

"Run!" he cried, turning to whip out the sonic, trying to something, anything, to give them the time to flee, to give Rory time to get Angel out of there…

But just as he turned, just as he'd flicked the sonic on…the Dalek sent a blast at Angel and Rory, at Rory specifically…probably seeing a target that he needed to eliminate to get a clear shot at Angel but…

Oh he should have known that Angel, in any incarnation, was the same genuinely carrying person…

She shoved Rory away with what little strength she had left…sending him falling to the ground as she took the blast right to the chest…flying backwards into the back wall and sinking down.

The Doctor stared in horror as he saw the blast hit her, "NO!" he screamed, but it was too late, the blast…it was too powerful, it was too direct…it had killed her before she could even begin to regenerate, she'd been too weak before, she hadn't been able to survive that blast, "Angel!" he ran to her side, ignoring the cries of the humans behind him as Amy scrambled to Rory's side, helping the stunned and clearly traumatized man to his feet, calling for him to run…but all he saw was Angel on the ground.

He'd abandoned his Mate once…he couldn't do it again. He didn't know if he was still fully Mated to her or not…he had heard her in his mind even when the mental dampener had been removed, something that hadn't happened last time, he'd felt her emotions but…he didn't feel himself dying with her.

And he ought to have.

Because he wanted to.

"Angel, no…" he breathed, gathering her in his arms, his back to the Dalek, just…cradling her, praying for a regeneration he knew wouldn't come.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, though he barely heard her, the world was going deaf around him.

"Exterminate!"

He DID hear that one, he could hear the whir of the Dalek's laser powering up, and…smiled, closing his eyes…welcoming the blast that struck him in the back and sent him into darkness…

~8~

Angel hummed lightly to herself as she stood in the bathroom of hers and the Doctor's bedroom, having just come from a lovely shower, a white towel wrapped around her as she began to brush her hair…only to jump when she spotted the Doctor's reflection in the mirror. That was…odd in itself, it was surprisingly hard to sneak up on her, but…he was also standing there in his pajamas, just…hanging half in the doorway, staring at her.

She would have been flattered…if it wasn't for the absolutely terrified expression that had been on his face for a single moment before it morphed into relief, the man even letting out a breath of it as she turned to him, a concerned look on her face, "Are you alright my love?"

"What?" he looked at her, before nodding, "Oh, yes. Yes, yes, I'm…I'm fine."

Angel tilted her head, "Theta…"

"I'm fine Nella," he smiled at her, stepping into the bathroom and just…walking to her and taking her in his arms, holding her close, his chin resting against her still damp hair.

She blinked, but hugged him back, not…quite believing him, but…not wanting to push him either. She could tell, as she'd left him sleeping like a log on their bed to get ready for the day, not having the hearts to wake him when she knew he'd been having difficulty sleeping and staying asleep, that he'd likely had a nightmare again. She trusted Jack's opinion on this, sometimes…it took time for another person to tell you what was plaguing their subconscious as it was far more personal a fear usually.

She hadn't told the Doctor what had been bothering her for…quite a while, till she'd felt comfortable and, though it killed her to know he didn't seem at that point yet, she had to respect that as he had respected her. So all she could do, for the moment, was try to be as much of a comfort as she could be, to let him know in as many ways as she could that she was there for him when he was ready.

She felt him relax in her arms as she hugged him back, felt him breathing easier it appeared. She offered him a smile as he pulled away and began to lightly touch her cheek, cupping it with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek, tracing just below her eyes with a look in his own that told her he was searching for something or checking for something. She didn't know what it could be, there was nothing under her eyes.

She watched his expression carefully, the gentle smile on his face, as he moved to brush a damp strand of her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to twirl it around his finger in the process, looking very much as though he were studying the color of it. And then his hand was back on her cheek, gently tracing over her lips with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed her.

She wound her arms around him, returning the kiss as deeply as it was given, but feeling an almost…desperation seeping off of him. She could sense that he…truly needed this moment, this intimate moment between them of her in his arms and returning his affections tenfold, "What was that for?" she murmured as he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

"Just…because I love you," he told her, opening his eyes to look into hers, smiling softly at her, "And because I'm so…thankful that I found you when I did, that I have you with me, and that…I can't imagine my life without you," he whispered, "If I'd never met you Angel…" he couldn't even finish. He knew why he'd had this nightmare, the cubes, the little boxes no one could break into, like little prisons, like smaller, darker Pandoricas.

"Well," she cut in, with a gentle smile, "It's a good thing you did," she reminded him, tapping his nose, making him laugh and smile in a way only she could, with the simplest of gestures and words, "I'm rather glad you found me too."

He nodded, "Most important day of my life."

She gave him an amused look, "I thought that was the day I said yes to Mate with you."

He laughed lightly, "That was the BEST day of my life," he tapped her nose in return, "The most important…was the day I found you. My Angel."

She smiled as he pulled her closer once more, "My Doctor," she countered as he began to sway her, the two of them just…dancing in the bathroom, to no music at all.

Though the Doctor couldn't see, as he held her, the small frown that was making its way onto Angel's face as her concern for him grew.

A/N: I know there are TONS of adventures Amy doesn't know about and can't remember when it comes to the Doctor that still would have happened and existed even with her bringing him back and not knowing them. Gotta love nightmares, they don't always make sense lol :)

Poor Angel though, to be abandoned and then find out you apparently had a Mate who just...never showed up :( And the Doctor remembering her and having to go find her only for her not to know him. I wonder what's worse, forgetting someone who remembers you or never having met someone who has met you? Hmmm... :) I sort of feel a little mean to give him Angel and then take her away a second later :/

Also wanted to apologize for the glitches in the chapter yesterday, darn FF lol :) But...we all know what's coming next, don't we? The Weeping Angels and the Ponds :'(

Some notes on reviews...

Thank you for the hug and cookies, they were great/delicious ^-^ -hugs back!-

Lol, I get that, I do a little happy dance in my chair for each review and my family just sort of stares at me for a second, realizes what it's for, and shake their heads at me lol :)

Oh I think Angel's family tree would be...pretty big, Ayla's especially if you count all the Aunts/Uncles that she counts as family that her parents might not ;)

Or at least most will be answered ;) We still need to know how 11 regenerates into 12 ;) But I can't wait! We're finally in November ^-^

I can say that, as a tiny spoiler for the NOTD, Clara might possible have more than just heard of River Song ;)

Thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

Of course you can, I love hugs :) -gives big bear hug!-

I'm happy I'm back too :) It really was touch-and-go for a while, especially Friday when I took the day off and didn't have work to distract me, left me with a lot of time to think :( But I'm glad I made the decision I did ^-^ I'm excited to introduce Clara to the family too :) After I finish Proffy on the episode covers I'll definitely be doing Evy in her place :) Then, on the weekends, I'll be doing 1 cover for the AU Proffy and 1 for Supernatural :) Lol, I'm glad my upcoming story for Aragorn inspired you to watch LotR a little, I hope you enjoyed them :)

Oh TATM was so much fun to write because of the Doctor :) But we'll also see a very different side to River and something that inspires what she does in the Library too }:) I can say we might just see a bit more of confident Angel pop up too ;)

I'm definitely trying to keep Ayla a child as long as I can...because she's just adorable :) Oh the Doctor will have quite a few issues with other women around him for quite some time ;) I did a little of the lines with Proffy, mostly because she was so close to the Doctor they basically shared a brain and I felt like, breaking the lines up the way they talked helped make them more like a dialogue instead of the Doctor confusing everyone lol :) But I tried to add originality to them as well in how they were delivered and adding more lines to them :) And thanks :) I try to keep them all different and unique so that you can really tell who says what and what scene comes from what OC :)


	19. TATM: Melody Malone

The Angels Take Manhattan: Melody Malone

"_New York. The city of a million stories. Half of them are true. The other half just haven't happened yet. Statues, the man said. Living statues that moved in the dark_…"

~8~

A rather plump, well-dressed, older man stood before his desk in his rather lavish home in New York City, eyeing a young man in a suit and trench coat, fashionable dress for the 1930s, but quite commonplace among private investigators, such as the one he had hired, "So, will you take the case, Mr. Garner?"

"Sure," the man, Garner, shrugged, a New York accent to his words, "Why not?"

"Because you don't believe me," he smirked.

"For twenty five dollars a day plus expenses, I'll believe any damn thing you like."

"But you don't believe that statues can move," the man countered, "And you're right, Mr. Garner. They can't. Of course they can't. When you're_ looking_," he turned to look out the window of his home, at a statue of a woman and her child stationed just across the street, facing him.

Garner scoffed, "Good night, Mr. Grayle," he offered before turning to leave the house.

Grayle watched him go a moment before turning back to the window to see that the statue of the woman...had vanished.

~8~

"_The address Grayle gave me was an apartment block near Battery Park. He said it was where the statues lived. I asked him why he didn't go look himself. He didn't answer. Grayle was the scariest guy I knew. If something scared HIM, I kinda wanted to shake its hand_."

~8~

Garner stepped up to the Winter Quay apartments, staring at the building, at the statues all over it, two Weeping Angel statues on either side of the steps that led to the main double doors. He glanced around, observing the area...when he noticed a little girl in a window, covering her eyes then peeking out, before covering them again. His gaze moved to an old man staring him down from another window, before a creaking sounded.

He looked over to see the doors opening, seemingly on their own, and he headed inside, not noticing the Weeping Angels had moved their hands away to reveal their snarling faces.

"Hello?" he called, looking around at the empty foyer, "Hello?" for an apartment complex, it sure was empty. He turned to the lift as it came down all on its own, moving much like the doors had and opening. He stepped inside and looked up as it elevated, missing the Weeping Angel that had appeared in the foyer below him.

"What the…" he breathed as the lift stopped and opened. He stepped out onto a red-carpeted hallway, wandering till he spotted something odd on the nameplate for room 702, 'S. Garner' was inscribed there. He frowned, trying the door to find it unlocked and pushed it open.

"Hello?" he called, stepping in, "Anyone home?" he spotted his hat and coat, the _same_ hat and coat he was currently wearing, hanging on the rack, along with his PI's ID card in the wallet on a small table by the door, looking older and faded, but the same as the one he carried with him.

His head snapped to the side, hearing a grunt from behind him in the darkness, "Hello?" he moved towards a back room, the bedroom, to see an old man lying in the bed, gasping, "Who are you?"

"They're coming for you," the old man rasped, "They're going to send you back."

He frowned, "Who's coming? Back where?"

"In time. Back in time. I'm you. I'm you!"

Garner's eyes widened, a flash of light from outside falling on the man, illuminating him, and it was true, it was _himself_, as an old man! He turned and fled the room, stopping only when he saw two of the angel statues outside the door, he ran to the stairs, but even more were there below him. So he ran up, right to the roof…only to hear a thump behind him that shook the building.

He spun around...seeing the Statue of Liberty snarling at him.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" he breathed.

~8~

"Whoa, I'm an alien," were the lyrics to the Sting song softly playing over the speakers set up through Central Park, New York, "I'm a legal alien. I'm an Englishman in New York."

Near a duck pond in the middle of the park, a small group of tourists sat, having a picnic. The Doctor was sitting on a large rock, Ayla in his lap as he held a book before her, reading to her, his one arm wound around her middle, tickling her periodically as he read, doing voices to match all the characters in the book. His back was to Amy, the ginger behind him, resting her back to his own as she read a different book, round reading glasses on her nose. Rory and Angel sat a foot or so away, playing a game of chess, Angel swearing not to peek ahead at Rory's next move...which was honestly the only way to win against her. She really was rubbish at chess and if it wasn't for her little gift, she was sure she would have lost that game against Gantok earlier.

"'New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it," the Doctor read to Ayla softly, his chin on her shoulder, quietly reading in her ear, his voice high and squeaky as it was a female character talking, "My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could...um... fell an ox at twenty feet," he stumbled on that last part.

Ayla giggled, "Daddy," scrunching her face at the imagery and sticking out her tongue.

The Doctor smiled at that, infinitely pleased she'd reacted that way. He loved his daughter more than anything, she and Angel were the most important women in his lives, and he didn't want his little girl to grow up too soon...despite being older than Amy was, older than Brian was even, she was still so like a little girl, he just...he'd missed so much of her life already. He'd missed her first words and steps and so many other things, he just...wanted to cherish the time he had with her as his little girl before she got too old to need her daft old dad.

'_That will never happen my love,_' Angel called to him in his mind, though she didn't look up from her chess game, '_A child, a daughter, will always need her daddy._'

He smiled at that, he liked that idea, of Ayla needing them always. She may grow older but she would always be their little girl, their child. Even Jenny needed them at times and she'd been born an adult near enough. He was happy Ayla wasn't old enough to want to dress up (he loved her little floral frock) or want to be left on her own to babysit herself in the TARDIS at times (he loved spending as much time with her as he could) or...like boys (he was fairly sure he'd have a conniption as the humans would say the day Ayla started to take an interest in them). But he shook his head, for the moment, his little girl was just that, a little girl, and this...was story time.

"Doctor, you're doing it again," Amy told him.

"I'm reading to my daughter!" he defended.

"_Aloud_. Please could you not?"

"Well how else would you like me to read to her then?" he countered.

"Telepathically," she shot back just as quickly.

He glanced back at her, "There's something different about you, isn't there?"

"What's the book?" Rory looked over, smiling as he moved his queen.

"Melody Malone," Angel answered, frowning at the chess board in concentration, clearly stumped by Rory's last move.

"She's a detective Uncle Rory, in Old New York," Ayla added, "Not New New York though."

"New New York?" Rory frowned.

Angel moved her bishop, "Don't ask, too long of a story to tell, too many visits there to name."

He nodded, before smirking and seeing something, moving his queen again, "Check mate!"

"Well done Rory," Angel smiled with a laugh, not at all cross about losing the match.

Rory grinned, that was what he loved about playing games with Angel, she was never a sore loser. The Doctor would pout and sulk and claim cheating (even when HE had been cheating himself) but Angel just congratulated him on a game well played. It made him feel...proud. She let him have his victory, small though it was (even though she always made a bigger deal of it than he did, praising him), and enjoy it. She never made him feel bad about besting her or made him feel like she'd only let him win. She genuinely was happy when he won, and would remind him that not all victories had to be epic ones, small ones counted for SO much.

"So Melody Malone?" Rory glanced at the Doctor.

"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden," Amy answered instead.

"Oh, you've read it?" the Doctor looked back at her.

"_You_ read it. Aloud!"

"I'm just _reading_ it," he defended, "I like a good mystery, detective stories are rather good."

"Detectives are cool!" Ayla cheered, making the Doctor smile and wonder if she might choose the title 'the Detective' one day, before shaking his head, no...he could tell that didn't suit her.

"He's already read through all the Agatha Christies," Angel called, resetting the chess board for another match, "And met the woman."

"You've met Agatha Christie?" Rory looked at them, wide-eyed.

"Oh, can we go meet her?" Amy turned around.

"It's your hair!" the Doctor pointed at her, "Is it your hair?"

Angel smiled softly at that, knowing why he'd changed the topic, she had been ill and dying during that adventure. It was...the first real adventure they'd had after having time to process that fact. It was the first one they'd really had a danger to it, a mystery, and been one where it was all too obvious something was wrong with her. Agatha herself had pointed it out numerous times. No matter how interesting the adventures during that point had been, she knew the Doctor didn't like thinking on them because they reminded him of the time he'd nearly lost her.

Well, one of them.

But that had genuinely been the longest and most terrifying instance. All the other times it was sudden, or there was hope. The _Valiant_ hadn't been so bad, as they hadn't been together as much, he hadn't had to watch her every single day get weaker and weaker. Not like when they'd been in the TARDIS for that year, with her just...fading away before his eyes, with no knowledge if there would be a regeneration after. That was an entire year he'd had to suffer with that, all the adventures, even the ones from before realizing she was ill, had taken a darker look in his mind, were less...amazing than they should have been.

"Oh, shut up," Amy rolled her eyes.

"She's wearing reading glasses, my love," Angel called.

The Doctor frowned at them, "I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney."

"Daddy," Ayla laughed, hiding her giggles behind her mouth at how rude her father was.

"No, actually, sorry," he winced, realizing it_ wasn't_ the glasses, "They're fine. Carry on."

"Ok," Rory stood up, "I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!"

"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?" Amy called as Rory headed off, making him pause.

"Yes," the Doctor said promptly.

"No," Rory replied, his back still to his wife.

"You didn't look," Amy caught him out.

"I noticed them earlier," he winced, "_Didn't_ notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them."

"You walk among fire pits, Centurion."

He smiled and turned around, "Do I have to come over there?"

"You can if you like," she smiled.

Rory smirked and walked over, "Well, we have company."

"I'll get a babysitter," she laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

Ayla giggled even more as the Doctor covered her eyes with a hand, the girl squirming and pulling his hands off, she knew her Uncle Rory loved his wife very much and there was nothing bad about seeing that play out. Her mother and father kissed all the time around her, it was...sweet. She hoped, one day when boys were less icky to her and smarter in general, she'd find someone like that. Her parents had found each other, despite the odds, for all they knew there might be other Time Lords out there.

Her mother had a way of reminding them to have faith in things like that.

"Oh, do you know," the Doctor called as they broke apart, "It is so humiliating when you do that."

"Pot, meet kettle," Amy rolled her eyes at him, which only made the Doctor stick his tongue out at her.

Rory laughed, straightening, "Coffee?"

"Coffee," Amy nodded.

"Can I go with Uncle Rory?" Ayla asked her parents.

Angel smiled, knowing Rory would take good care of her, "Go on."

"Keep an eye on your Uncle Rory for us sweetheart," the Doctor laughed as Ayla smiled and jumped to her feet, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before rushing over to her Uncle who held out a hand for her to take, the two of them walking off.

"Can I have a go?" the Doctor turned to Amy, taking her reading glasses and putting them on, "Oh, actually, that is _much_ better. That is exciting."

"Read to us," Amy said, before motioning for Angel to bring the chess set over, the two women starting a game in Rory's place.

"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud."

"Shut up, and read us a story," she smirked, "Just don't go yowzah."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Unless it's Angel, not happening."

Angel smiled softly at that, when the Doctor pulled out the last page of the book.

Amy frowned, "Why did you do that?"

"He doesn't like endings," Angel explained, moving her pawn, "As much as I don't like death."

He nodded, "I always rip out the last page of a book because then it doesn't have to end," he put the page in the picnic basket and began to read, "'As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy and his daughter, but they didn't see me. I guess that's how it began.'"

~8~

Rory walked through the park with Ayla, one hand in hers, the coffees stacked in a four-part cup holder in his other hand, as the girl swung his arm with a wide smile as she munched on a small cookie he'd gotten her. He laughed as she excitedly chattered about the next trip her parents were thinking of taking them all on, before making him promise not to mention it as it was supposed to be a surprise.

Her chatter faded away though as they passed a fountain with small cherub statues carved into it, "What is it A?" he asked, using his own secret nickname for her, knowing that, at times when she was hesitant or worried it helped remind her _he_ was there.

Ayla frowned, "I don't like those statues," she pointed at them with the last bit of her cookie.

He smiled, "Yeah, cherubs are rather creepy," he squeezed her hand, "But don't worry, Uncle Rory's here."

She smiled at that, squeezing his hand in return, knowing nothing serious would hurt her while her Uncle Rory was around, he was the last Centurion after all! And he'd taken very good care of her mother and father over the years, and her too. They turned and continued on, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy when she looked back to see one of the cherubs...was gone.

"We should hurry Uncle Rory," she murmured, starting to tug him on faster, there was only one species she knew of where the stone winged-creatures could move and move that fast.

They stepped down under a bridge, when they heard the sound of a child laughing, the giggling moving closer and closer as Rory looked around, tugging Ayla closer.

~8~

"'I followed the skinny guy and the kid for two more blocks before they turned and I could ask exactly what they were doing here," the Doctor read as Angel looked over the side of a bridge, Amy watching the ducks swim from one side to the other, "He looked a little scared, the girl confused, so I gave them my best smile and my bluest eyes…'"

"Beware the yowzah," Amy joked when the Doctor trailed off "Do not, at this point, yowz," but he still remained silent, too silent for the Doctor, "Doctor?" Amy turned to see him staring at the book, "What did the skinny guy say?"

Before he could answer, Angel gasped, a vision hitting her painfully…

..._a cherub statue giggled in the dark, looking down at Rory and Ayla_...

'..._we just went to get coffees for the Doctor, Angel, and Amy. Hello, River_...'

..._a man stepped up, pointing a gun at Rory and Ayla_...

"Angel," the Doctor jumped off the ledge of the bridge he'd been sitting on and ran to her side, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"'He said, 'We just went to get coffees for the Doctor, Angel, and Amy," she breathed, reciting what the book was about to say, "Hello, River,'" she looked up at him in alarm and spoke the words that made his hearts freeze in terror, "_Ayla's _with him."

~8~

"Hello, dad," River smirked, lifting her fedora-clad head, dressed for a 'gangster' woman of the times.

Rory swallowed hard and clutched Ayla even closer to him, the girl hugging his legs, she wasn't the most comfortable around River, for a number of reasons, and neither was he. Biological daughter or not, he still didn't consider her his child, "Where are we?" he demanded of her, "How the hell did we get here? River what did you _do_?!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," River shrugged, though her eyes narrowed at his accusation, as though SHE had had anything to do with this, "But you'll probably want to put your hands up," she added, her smirk back.

A man stepped up behind them, pointing a gun at Rory and Ayla, Rory immediately pushing the girl behind him to protect her, shielding her from the man as another stepped up behind River, holding a gun at her as well, the woman pursing her lips to see her own father defending the little brat...the little girl, instead of his own daughter. But she swallowed hard, reminding herself she was older, she was wiser, she was stronger...

A little girl _did_ need to be protected more.

And the Doctor would truly hate her more than he already did if she let his daughter come to harm.

"Melody Malone?" the burly black man grumbled.

Rory looked back at her, "_You're_ Melody?!"

A black limousine pulled up and the black man gestured to it, "Get in."

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, and Amy ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor helping Angel to the jump seat as she rubbed her head, that last vision had been...painful, a killer, far more painful than any she'd had in the past, which confused her as to _why_. She didn't know if it was because her daughter had apparently been teleported back decades in time and she was seeing THAT far back, or...if it was something else happening. She got the feeling it was both. She DID know though, that she wasn't strong enough to teleport back decades, having been practicing in her powers before the Asylum happened, managing only a few minutes at most, so they'd run for the TARDIS.

"What's River doing in a book?" Amy asked, "What're Rory and Ayla doing in a book?"

"They went to get coffee!" the Doctor snapped, his hearts pounding at the thought of being separated from their daughter again, at knowing she was being left at the mercy of River Song, psychotic assassin who had tried and succeeded in killing the girl's mother.

He wouldn't put it past River to have done something to get his daughter trapped back in time. He didn't know what, maybe she'd been aiming for kidnapping him or Angel and Rory had been in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person but...he just wanted her back. He winced, his nightmares gripping hold of him a moment, flooding his mind with visions of his daughter growing up without him, of Ayla's expressionless face as she aimed a blaster at him, of his daughter being erased from time, all the instances where he could have lost her...and now she WAS lost again, with _River_!

"Pay attention Amelia!"

"They went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?"

"I don't know. We're in New York!"

Angel winced again as a flash hit her, an image of a cherub statue, "The Weeping Angels," she gasped, clutching at her head, her hands pressed to her temples.

~8~

"What is going on?" Rory asked as he held Ayla in his arms, the girl sitting on his lap in the limo, curled up to him as River sat beside them, the woman calmer than he was.

He honestly wasn't sure what was bothering him more...being trapped back in time somehow...or being trapped back in time with the woman who had killed his sister, his niece in his arms utterly terrified of the woman.

~8~

"Where did you get this book?" Amy asked, rubbing Angel's back, as the woman sat hunched over on the jump seat, the Doctor racing around the console to put in commands and coordinates.

"It was in my jacket," he called over the TARDIS's angry humming...which was NOT helping Angel's head any to hear her sister frantically demanding why they'd let the girl wander off when it was the most important rule!?

"How did it get there?"

"How does anything get there. I've given up asking."

"Not even I can answer that," Angel took a breath, before straightening.

"Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?"

"1938," Angel called, pushing herself up to go help him get their daughter back, "April 3rd."

~8~

"You didn't come here in the TARDIS," River remarked, "Obviously."

"Why?" Rory frowned.

"He couldn't have."

~8~

"Couldn't have?" the Doctor looked up, his fists clenching at the fact that his daughter was trapped somewhere with River Song, and said Song was making snide comments about his piloting, "What does she mean? Couldn't have?"

"Calm down Sissy!" Angel stroked the rotor as the TARDIS herself grumbled at the slight against her and her concern for her niece, "We'll get her back, I promise…"

~8~

"Daddy can do anything," Ayla insisted.

River scoffed, "This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it," she let out a smirking laugh, "Angel certainly couldn't. Sorry sweetie," she glanced at Ayla, who frowned at her, "Mummy's not coming this time."

~8~

"Like hell I'm not!" _Angel_ shouted, having ceased her ministrations in calming the TARDIS in favor of fuming with her sister.

"Don't you two fall out, she's only in a book!" Amy reminded them.

"And I'm only going to _slap_ her after that remark!" Angel huffed, the Doctor...staring at her with wide eyes for that little loss of control and decorum. He knew Angel felt more confident when it came to River, but he had no idea she felt THAT confident.

He liked it.

"Angel..." he began.

"How _dare_ she tell my daughter I wouldn't try my hardest to come after her!?" Angel continued to rant, half-stalking around the console, hitting buttons, pulling levers, twisting knobs as she went.

"Angel," the Doctor tried again, following her.

"She had _no right_ to say such a thing," Angel kept on, "Ayla's already scared enough and..."

"Angel!" the Doctor finally managed to cut in, taking her hand as she moved to pull a lever, holding it tight.

Angel took a breath, "What?" she asked him softly, seeing amusement in his eyes.

"I really,_ really_ love this new you," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, partly because he wanted to calm her down and keep her from accidently blowing up the TARDIS like he tended to do when he was cross and distracted...not that he thought she'd ever reach THAT point.

Mostly though it was because she was bloody captivating when she was angry. He'd never seen her really and properly angry before, not quite on the level of Time Lord Fury, but...motherhood truly _did_ suit her. And he loved it, so much, seeing her getting worked up and feeling more than just peace and calm. He LOVED that about her, how she could calm him, but he knew she was only...well...Time Lord but the expression 'only human' was the point of it. She couldn't be calm _all_ the time, and now...it seemed he'd found exactly what set her off.

Whether it was River or slights against her ability to be a proper mother he didn't know...but he was _loving_ this.

He rested his forehead to hers as he pulled away, blinking his eyes open to look into hers, lifting a hand to touch her cheek, gently stroking it, "Feel better?"

"That may not always work," she murmured against his lips.

"I think I'll enjoy seeing how long it'll last though," he winked at her pulling away, "Just...keep calm dear," he grinned, kissing her hand, "Have faith," she smiled at that and he turned to the controls, "1938," he agreed, now feeling slightly less...frantic than before, the shock of having seen Angel 'lose her cool' had sort of calmed him, "Easy one!" he pulled a lever...and everything went to hell.

The TARDIS jolted violently, lights flashing, sparks flying from the console, equipment banging free, warnings flashing on the scanner. 'Temporal Distortions Detected,' flashed on the monitor before 'No Signal' appeared and the monitor went dark, the TARDIS thumping to a halt.

"What was _that_?" Amy gasped.

"1938," Angel frowned.

"We just bounced off it," the Doctor agreed, now concerned again.

~8~

"So how did_ you_ get here?" Rory changed the subject, his hand rubbing Ayla's back, trying to comfort her. Despite him being Uncle Rory, the little girl really did hate to be away from her parents when there was something dangerous going on. He knew she was likely thinking of the Silence and how they'd taken her from the Time Lords, he just wanted to be as much of a comfort to her as he could be.

"Vortex Manipulator," River held up her wrist, "Less bulky than a TARDIS."

Rory rolled his eyes at her tone, he recognized it, he'd used it himself on more than one occasion. It was the tone someone used when trying to convince others that what they thought was cool wasn't really as cool as they thought because of some shortcoming or another. He'd used it often enough on Amy when talking about the Doctor. Like when the Doctor had tried to steal clothes from the hospital, he'd tried to remark that it wasn't good or cool or right to do so, tried to make himself seem morally better, but all Amy had seen was a man she'd dreamed of undressing before her...till Angel had turned her away. He could hear it now, River's tone, trying to make it out like the TARDIS wasn't all that amazing and that a little space hopper was. He'd met Jack, he knew Vortex Manipulators bounced.

"A motorbike through traffic," River finished, "You?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed.

"It was the baby," Ayla tugged on his shirt, "The baby angel."

He frowned, "The cherub?"

Ayla nodded, "A Weeping Angel."

~8~

The Doctor and Angel stepped out of the TARDIS, both flashing extinguishers inside to put the fires out. Amy paused, noticing they were in a graveyard overlooking Manhattan.

"The Weeping Angels?" Amy frowned.

"It makes sense," the Doctor nodded.

"It makes what?"

"That's what happened to Rory, what took Ayla," Angel told her, "That's what the angels do Amy, remember? How they attack? They send you back in time and..." she swallowed hard, "Let you live to death."

"It's also why your vision hurt you, dear," the Doctor took Angel's head in his hands, gently massaging her temples as he looked into her eyes, searching them, "All those time distortions interfered with your sensations, like...like...like static. Only the really powerful ones made it through."

She nodded, "And too late. They're stuck in 1938."

"Well, we've got a time machine," Amy cut in, "We can just go and get them!"

"Well, _tried_ that," the Doctor turned to her, "If you've noticed, and we are back where we started, in 2012."

Amy gestured at the graveyard, "We _didn't_ start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?"

"Don't know."

"It's causally linked," Angel waved her off, rubbing her temples, she could tell that much at least.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor nodded, turning back to the TARDIS, "Extractor fans on!" he called inside, turning the fans on.

"Well, we're going to get there somehow," Amy commented, flipping through the book, "We're in the rest of the book."

"Doing what?"

"Page 43, you're going to break something."

"I'm what?"

"'Why do you have to break mine', I asked the Doctor, 'Do you hate me that much?'" Amy read, "'Oh, I _do_ hate you," he nodded, glaring, "And_ that's_ the difference between you and I. I don't like to hurt anyone, even those I hate.' My eyes narrowed at that. 'Amy read it in the book,' Angel cut in, 'And now we don't have a choice.'"

"Amy no!" Angel ran over and grabbed the book out of her hands, wincing as even more images assaulted her at touching the book that held the future within…

..._the TARDIS shook terribly as it broke through time, sparks and flames shooting up from the console_...

..._the Doctor reached out as Rory and Amy fell towards the ground, having jumped from the top of a building_...

..._the ground shook as orbs of white energy began to appear, glowing brighter and brighter_...

The Doctor quickly snatched the book out of Angel's hands and the visions faded. He wrapped his arms around her as she sunk to her knees, comforting her as the pain in her mind filtered through to him, "Shh," he whispered, leaning his head to hers, kissing her temple. He looked at Amy, "You_ can't_ read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that."

"But we've already been reading it," Amy argued.

"When it was parallel to us," Angel shook her head, moving back slightly to sit on her legs, but with a hand to her head, "That's _all_ we can read."

"But it could help us find Rory!"

"And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies?" the Doctor said, tears filling his eyes as another thought hit him, "Or that your daughter does something to Ayla? What then?" he took a breath, he _couldn't_ think like that, he had to be strong for Angel, he had to have faith that it would work, that they'd get there, that Rory would keep her safe and protected from his daughter till then.

'_Have faith in Rory my love,_' Angel called to him silently, sensing his thoughts, '_He'd sooner die than let anyone harm Ayla._'

He nodded, knowing it was true, "This isn't any old future, Amy, it's _ours_," he added.

"When we know something like _that_," Angel gestured at the book, "Is coming...it's fixed. It's why my abilities are so dangerous. They come when I least expect them, I never know what I'll be seeing. This book...it's not a _hint_ at the future, it IS the future, it's permanent, it's fixed, it's solid. It's events that already happened, written by a time traveller."

"I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now."

"Time can be rewritten," Amy swallowed.

"Not once you've read it. Once we _know_ what's coming, it's written in stone."

Angel nodded, her gaze trailing around the graveyard, till it fell on a tombstone she couldn't see the engraving of from that side. She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly.

She had said it.

Rory would rather die than let _anything_ harm Ayla.

She could only pray it was just that, a random saying, and not a glimpse of the future that often sneaked past her.

A/N: This chapter killed me to edit, I don't want the Ponds to go :'( I just keep thinking of Uncle Rory and little Amelia Pond. The poor family :(

I hope you liked the little twist of Ayla going with Rory though and the little bit of Angel snapping about River ;) She is SUCH a mother lol :) I'm really excited for the Doctor to encounter River though ^-^

Some notes on reviews...

The Doctor will probably take as much as he can before he starts to fall apart in his waking hours :( But even then, I think he'd push himself to last longer too :( Daft old Doctor-man.

I'm glad you're enjoying the nightmares ;) Lol, actually it's slightly sort of the reverse, I had all the nightmares written out before I even issued the challenge so it was very fun for me to see who might come up with the same themes and ideas with me knowing what would be coming for the Doctor ^-^ There was one chapter that I had already written but adapted due to my tumblr but no one's done that one ;)

And the nightmares will get much much deeper }:)

I'm actually feeling pretty good, I think I might be 100% better now ^-^ How are you? :) I wish the Doctor and Angel were my parents too :) Definitely without the Silence though :)

I started crying right at the start, mostly because I knew what was coming later and the Doctor was SO happy and at a wedding and dancing and I knew for how happy he was he'd be just as devastated later :(

Oh the family will be popping up ;) I can say we'll see all of them again within the next two weeks ;)

The nightmares will take a while for him to get over, but I can say it won't just be with the Ponds, there'll be a few things coming with Clara that will trigger them too :( I don't want the Ponds to go either, but I think they'd have to, to get the Doctor sulking away and meet Clara again. I can say that we'll have a resolution for Brian though, I couldn't let the poor guy wait and not know, especially with him being Ayla's granddad :)


	20. TATM: Rescue Attempts

The Angels Take Manhattan: Rescue Attempts

Ayla clutched her Uncle Rory's hand tightly as they followed River into Mr. Grayle's home, they looked around at the various antiques and other ancient items on display. Ayla started to shift uncomfortably beside Rory, making him look down to see the little girl frowning at the artifacts, "What's the matter A?" he whispered to her, he hadn't seen her very shifty like that, at least not when they were somewhere dark, he knew she hated the dark.

"He collects things," Ayla whispered to him, though River could still hear her.

"Yeah, I got that," Rory frowned, not sure what that meant.

"He collects _alien_ things too," she informed him, her glance drifting to a small door frame that led into another room, them able to see a curtain draped closed from there.

Rory nodded, straightening, NOW understanding what she was frightened about. Ayla knew all about how her parents had met, about Van Statten's museum, Angel had told him all about it. For the man to collect so many ancient things, to clearly be a collector and yet want RIVER's help...it had to mean that River's expertise was needed...and he doubted it was for archaeology. Which left only one option and explanation, the man had something he couldn't explain. An alien thing, as Ayla had said.

And whatever it was he'd bet it was behind that curtain. Ayla was...so much like Angel in that, her senses were growing stronger everyday. Mostly they were random, sporadic, not very clear, like he imagined Angel's had been when she'd first begun to explore her abilities. But Ayla was a child, naturally more intuitive, and he knew Angel had been less willing to explore her own abilities when she was younger, something the Time Lords were trying to make up for with Ayla, something Ayla seemed very proud of whenever she got a proper feeling about things.

He gently tugged Ayla closer to him, his eyes on Grayle, now more wary of the man than before, "Don't worry A," he murmured to her, squeezing her hand. He wouldn't let Grayle 'collect her' like Van Statten had her mother. Over his (permanently) dead body.

River paused at a china vase, eyeing it, "Ah. Early Qin dynasty, I'd say."

"Correct," Grayle called, making his way down the steps, "Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?"

~8~

"Ok," the Doctor nodded as he and Angel ran around the console, "Landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. We _could_ push through…" he looked at Angel, deferring the decision to her, knowing she would know, better than him, what the TARDIS could handle and do, and this was FAR too important a matter to try and play up his own intelligence, he would NOT risk getting to his daughter for the sake of showing off.

Angel shook her head though, "If we're out by a single _nanosecond_, the engines'll phase and we'd end up destroying the planet with Ayla on it."

"Right," he sighed, rubbing his head, before snapping his fingers as an idea hit, "We need landing lights!"

"Landing lights?" Amy frowned.

"Yes, we need a signal to lock on to."

Angel nodded, her mind racing as she thought of what could work, and turned to Amy, "What dynasty was it? Early what?"

~8~

"Early Qin, just as you say," Grayle nodded, "You're very well informed."

River smirked, "And you're very afraid. I don't need to be psychic to know that," she nodded over her shoulder, "That's an awful lot of locks for one door," she glanced at his front door with at least 10 different locks on it.

"Um, I'm translating," Rory called, eyeing a vase as the Chinese symbols rearranged themselves.

"It's Aunt Idris," Ayla explained, moving over to the small table, pushing herself onto her tip toes to peer over it and stare at the symbols. It...didn't really matter to her, she could read the symbols easily, but she could see them shifting too, making sense to others as well, "She likes to help."

"This one," Grayle called, nodding at Rory, "Put him somewhere uncomfortable."

"With the babies, sir?" the burly black man stepped up.

"Yes," he smirked, "Why not? Give him to the babies."

"No!" Ayla shouted, "Uncle Rory!" and tried to rush to his side as the black man hauled him out, but another man grabbed her arm.

She struggled, trying to break free, not because she was scared and wanted her Uncle Rory, not because she didn't want to be left alone with the River Lady (whose hair still seemed like it was trying to eat her), not even because it was a strange collecting man...but because she knew the babies were the baby angels, the man was going to give her uncle to a Weeping Angel, and she had to help him! He was her Uncle Rory, he was in danger, and it was her job as a Time Lady to help...but she was just too small still, too little and too young, she wasn't strong enough to break out of the man's hold.

"It'll be ok!" Rory called back as he was led out of the room, "Ayla, it'll be alright!"

"And what about this one?" the man held her back, yanking her arm up to indicate Ayla.

Grayle eyed her a moment, "No, she can stay. She's rather a cute one," he nodded, she was just a child after all.

He wasn't THAT heartless.

~8~

The black man shoved Rory down the stairs to the basement, making him half-stumble, half-fall down them, "The lights are out. You'll last longer with these," he threw a box of matches down to him.

"What do you care?" Rory glared up at him.

The man smirked, "It's funnier."

And with that, the man shut the door, leaving Rory in the dark. He quickly fumbled for the matches, hearing a childish giggle, a very familiar giggle, the same one he'd heard just before he and Ayla appeared in the past.

"Hello?"

~8~

The Doctor and Angel rushed into a decorating workshop in China, in 221 BC, "Ah, hello, yes," the Doctor called, drawing the workers' attention, holding up the psychic paper, "Special commission from the Emperor."

"We need you to inscribe a message," Angel cut in, rushing over to a particular vase, the Doctor watching, knowing she might have guessed or felt that it was THAT vase that would end up with Grayle in the future.

He watched her take one of the brushes and paint something on the side of the vase...couldn't help but smile. This was her idea, to use the vases, to use the message and the TARDIS translating and get through to Ayla. They needed to know where that vase would end up, so they could target it and track it and know just where to land. She was...brilliant and she never gave herself enough credit about it. He would have tried to send some sort of message into the past, used the TARDIS to cross the phone lines or something, like when River had gotten a call from Winston Churchill, or when HE had gotten the psychic paper message about the Library instead of his older self. He would have used it to call around till he found Grayle and gone that way...but it would take too long to run that sort of search.

And Angel, if there was one thing she knew, it was TARDISes.

~8~

Grayle helped River take her mackintosh off as he led her and the girl into his study, Ayla moving over to a small armchair and sitting down, more like kneeling on it to look around the room over the back of it, just her eyes peeking up. River barely managed to contain an eye roll at that, trying to remind herself the girl wasn't a coward and weak like her mother, but...strong, like her father...until she remembered the Doctor often ran away and called himself a coward.

"Daddy, mummy," the girl breathed, seeing the Gallifreyan version of her name appear on a Chinese plate before her, no one else seeming to notice. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about her parents, knowing what that meant.

"Let's see," River walked around the room as Grayle watched her, "Crime boss with a collecting fetish," she spotted a curtain draped low, hiding an alcove, "Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favorite," she walked over to it, "Or possibly your girlfriend," and pulled the curtain down to reveal a Weeping Angel, manacles and chains around it, badly damaged, "So, girlfriend, then."

~8~

The Doctor knelt before Angel as she sat on the jump seat of the TARDIS, her eyes clenched closed tightly in concentration, holding her hands, "Come on dear," he breathed, encouraging her, his thumbs stroking circles on the back of her hands, trying to help her, the two of them focusing on their daughter, across time and space, now with the landing lights to guide the way and the TARDIS helping her psychically...they just needed confirmation.

A moment later her eyes snapped open, "Got it!" she leapt up and ran to the console, putting in the coordinates for the vase that they'd inscribed Ayla's name onto.

"Landing lights!" he cheered "We have a signal. Locking on."

~8~

Ayla closed her eyes a bit tighter, trying her hardest to sense things like her mummy could, to get a sense of how close they were. Because they knew she was there, there wouldn't be a reason to put her name on that vase if they didn't know. Now she just had to...wait...and hope her mother was driving this time.

"These things are all over," Grayle was saying to River, "But people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking."

"Oh, I know how they work," River remarked, eyeing the statue.

"So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates angels."

"Badly damaged," she observed.

"I wanted to know if it could feel pain."

"You realize it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?"

Grayle just smirked and turned out the lights, flicking them back on to see that the angel had grabbed River's wrist, "You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly," he turned the lights off again.

Ayla scrunched her eyes closed tighter, seeing it go darker behind her lids, she...really didn't like the dark. Too many things could hide in it. And her mummy and daddy weren't there to protect her this time...but they were on their way.

~8~

Rory lit a match, looking around every which way at the sound of the childish laughter, the sounds of small feet running on the floor, "Hello, is someone there?" he called. He frowned, seeing small cherub statues in front of him.

But the match burned out.

He lit another one to see they were closer, backing away from them, the statues getting closer each time the match flickered. It went out once more as he stumbled back.

"Come on, come on," he lit one more, only to gasp, seeing a cherub right beside him, its mouth puckered as though to blow the match out...which it did.

~8~

"The angels are predators," River struggled to get her wrist out of the angel's hold, "They're deadly. What do you want with them?"

"I'm a collector," he shrugged, flicking the lights back on, "What collector could resist these? I'm only human."

"That's exactly what they're thinking."

Grayle frowned when all the lights suddenly went out, "What's that? What's happening?" and the room began to shake, "Is it an earthquake?"

Ayla's eyes snapped open as a wheezing noise filled the air, papers starting to blow around them as a wind picked up, a beam appearing on her face as she sprang up onto her knees and looked over the chair at the hall, at the stirs where a faint light bulb was appearing in midair.

"What is it?" Grayle gasped, looking around, not seeing the blue box appearing behind him.

"Oh, you bad boy," River smirked, able to spot it, "You could burn New York."

"What does that mean?"

"It means mummy and daddy are coming!" Ayla cheered, hopping off the chair and running out of the room just as Grayle was knocked over by a quake, the china breaking around him.

~8~

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled, taking Angel's hand, the two of them running out of the TARDIS as soon as it touched down, throwing the doors open and stepping out just as something jumped into their arms.

"Mummy!" Ayla called, hugging them tightly, "Daddy!"

"Ayla!" the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, before peppering her face with kisses till she squealed with laughter and covered her face.

"Daddy stop!" Ayla laughed.

"Oh my little girl," Angel hugged Ayla tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair, so, SO relieved she was alright.

"Rory?" Amy ran around them, placing a hand on Ayla's back for a moment before dashing up the stairs to try and find her husband, "Rory? Rory?"

"We're so sorry we're late, sweetheart," the Doctor apologized, holding Ayla close.

"It's alright daddy," she hugged him tighter, "I knew you were coming," she turned to her mother, hugging her tighter as well, "Mummy always comes."

"Yes she does," Angel kissed her head again...when something past Ayla caught her eye, "No matter what River," she added with a slight edge to her voice, catching sight of River staring at her through the doorway to a study with narrowed eyes. She stepped away from the Doctor, shifting Ayla into his arms completely as she headed to the study, the Doctor following her with Ayla in his arms, not about to let the girl go for a moment. She paused at Grayle's side for only a moment, kneeling down to look at him, unable to bring herself to just ignore the fallen man because of River, and...she found she felt only slightly less angry with River now that Ayla was back with them and safe again, "He's just in shock," she called to the Doctor, tilting her head, "But he'll be fine."

"Not if I can get loose," River grumbled.

The Doctor tightened his grip on Ayla but took a breath, trying his best to remember and only remember that River would die for them in the Library, really the only redeeming quality he could see in her right now given what she had tried to do the last time they'd really had an adventure together, "So where are we now, Dr. Song?" he asked, trying to be civil, but had to throw in, "How's _prison_?"

She smirked, "Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. Been out and about and free, wandering the Universe," she felt her smirk widen seeing his expression sour at the realization she was free to do what she wanted with no supervision and he hadn't known, "And it's Professor Song to you."

He nodded, feeling just a bit guilty at how his hearts skipped a happy beat to know she was one step closer to the Library even if she was free, "Pardoned?"

"Mmm," she glanced at Angel, "Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of her or her…" her jaw tensed, "Mate. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting themselves from every database in the universe. Now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?"

"Weren't you the woman who killed the Angel?" the Doctor countered, his eyes narrowing as he started to rise to his full height, not about to let River even attempt putting Angel down ever again.

"She's holding you very tight," Angel frowned, cutting into their little spat, eyeing the angel statue.

She was still very cross with River at the moment, especially for what she'd said to Ayla. Honestly, who tells a little girl that her parents aren't coming to get her?! But right now...there was a bigger problem, that grip the angel had on her...it really was tight. There would be no way to free her without breaking her wrist, like in the book, and if that happened...then it meant everything else in the book would happen as well and...given they didn't know what it was, there was still a chance to change it. But only if they managed to get River out without breaking her wrist.

"At least she didn't send me back in time," River muttered.

Oh she knew why the Time Lords were there, to save Rory and their precious Ayla. If it had been HER to be sent back and only her…they wouldn't give a flying fig about it. They'd just leave her there. And while she knew that to be true, she didn't want to experience it actually happening. Especially because she knew Angel would at least make an attempt to get the Doctor to rescue her, she'd show her compassionate side and he'd cave and they'd come to get her. And then the Doctor would fawn all over Angel for her 'goodness' and fall more in love with her and it was all rather disgusting. If that were the case, she'd rather just be left there instead of seeing Angel try to rescue her.

"She's not strong enough anymore," Angel glanced at the statue, "She's been too cut off for too long."

"Well, I need a hand back," River rolled her eyes, "So which is it going to be?" she looked at the two of them, "Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" but the Doctor's face said it all, "Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine? Do you hate me that much?"

"Oh, I do hate you," the Doctor nodded, glaring, "And that's the difference between you and I. I don't like to hurt anyone, even those I hate."

River's eyes narrowed at that.

"Amy read it in a book," Angel told her, "And now we have no choice."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to where Amy had stepped up from the hallway, "You see?"

Amy nodded, giving River an apologetic look, she, at least, was on better terms with her daughter than Rory was or ever would be.

River, though, frowned, "What book?"

The Doctor sighed, holding it up for her to see, "Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read."

"I see," she eyed it, "I rather like the cover," she smirked, "What do you think Doctor? Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed picturing_ Angel_ in this get up," he shot back at her, making River's lips purse at that.

"If River's going to write that book," Amy cut in, seeing the Doctor and River about to get loud and shouty and with Ayla in the Doctor's arms that wouldn't be good, "She'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asked, hopeful, she already knew that Angel's sensations would be distorted being within the time distortions, she wouldn't be able to sense much while they were there.

Ayla reached out and took the book from her father, looking at the first few pages while her mother continued to observe the Weeping Angel.

"I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but there must be _something_ we can look at."

"What?" the Doctor scoffed, "A page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?"

"Daddy," Ayla held up the book, open to the table of content, "What about the chapter titles?"

He smiled widely, "Brilliant!" he kissed her head twice, "Oh, my little genius!" Ayla giggled as he set her down and took the book, quickly reading through the titles.

Chapter 9 - Calling the Time Lords  
Chapter 10 - The Roman in the Cellar  
Chapter 11 - Death at Winter Quay

"He's in the cellar," the Doctor called to Amy.

"Gimme!" she held up her hand and the Doctor tossed her the sonic.

He moved to follow, when he caught sight of something else in the book, the last title.

Chapter 12 - The Ponds' Last Farewell

He let out a breath, stunned.

River frowned, "Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me…" she started to plead with him, recognizing that face, the face of him getting angry and upset...which was NEVER a good sign, "Doctor, please..."

"What is it my love?" Angel whispered, walking over to his side, River watching as it only took Angel a _single_ question to have him handing her the book to see for herself, the man dropping his head onto her shoulder, shaking it, an...intimate gesture she knew he would never do with HER, "Oh…" Angel whispered.

"What is it mummy?" Ayla blinked up at them, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

The Doctor swallowed hard, "Nothing's wrong sweetheart," he told her, not wanting to have to tell her what they both thought that title might mean, that little girl's family was everything to her, "Everything WILL be fine," he promised that to himself, it would be, it had to be, he...couldn't do that to his daughter. No. He had to find someway to save Amy (and probably Rory too). He looked back at River, "Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out _without_ breaking it."

"How?" River raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!" he turned and walked off with Ayla, taking her hand, not about to leave her with River now that they were there, leaving River to eye the statue.

He had to get out of there, being around River...knowing that Ayla had been taken from them and River was somehow involved (even if it wasn't her personally taking Ayla away) it just kept bringing up his dreams. He couldn't help but think of Ayla in the spacesuit, taken instead of River. He was an inch away from blaming River for this, for telling her it was her fault Ayla had been taken from them and threatening that if the Silence were involved there would be worse than hell to pay. But this wasn't a nightmare, the Silence still had no idea they were alive, Ayla was safe, and it had been the angels not River who were responsible this time. The dreams were just...they were starting to get to him, they were starting to blur the lines of reality and dreams, he honestly didn't know which was real anymore, the dreams were so vivid and real it was like...they truly could both be reality.

River glanced over once he'd disappeared after Amy to see Angel though was still there, "What do _you_ want?"

Angel was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Don't _ever_ tell my daughter that the Doctor and I aren't coming for her again," she warned River, a firm tone to her voice even if it wasn't a threatening one, but she certainly meant no nonsense.

River's eyes narrowed, "Or you'll what?" she challenged, "Use the Vortex on me?" she scoffed, "You don't have the stomach to use it the way it's meant to be used."

Angel shook her head, a sliver of guilt hitting her at River's words, at how...Rory's daughter had been twisted into _this woman_ who thought the power of the Vortex was meant to fight and battle and destroy others, "That's _not_ what the Vortex is meant for," she countered, knowing where River's mind had gone, "And that is NEVER how I will use it."

"Have you gone to the Dalek Asylum yet?" River called out just as Angel turned to go, making the Time Lady stop and stiffen, River's smirk returning when he saw her reaction, knowing that yes...they had, "Tell me you'll never use it like that now."

"That was a mistake," Angel turned to look at her over her shoulder.

"That was YOU," River argued, "That was _all_ you, completely you."

"I lost control, it won't happen again."

River let out a laugh, "That was you IN control," she tsked.

"That's not true," Angel shook her head, she had felt it, she _hadn't_ had control at all.

"Denial will only get you so far _Angie_," River mocked, Angel frowning at her use of the nickname, at how River could take something Jack always said with affection and make it sound like a curse, "Just wait, there WILL come a day Angel, where you'll 'lose control,'" she rolled her eyes at the word, "And then everyone...your family, your friends, your daughter, the Doctor...will_ finally_ see you for what you really are."

"And what's that?" Angel challenged.

River smiled, "An abomination," she laughed, "Like me."

"I don't think you're an abomination River," Angel said sadly, more hurt about what River thought of _herself_ than of the words directed at HER. She'd been called an abomination more than once, and by the leader of her own people to boot. The ONLY one it would hurt to hear it from would be the Doctor and he'd NEVER ever call her that, he wanted to murder those who did call her it, "I think you're just a scared child. And that it's my fault you're like that."

River frowned as she watched Angel, completely unaffected by her words unlike she'd been hoping, continue to walk out, leaving her to her thoughts, shaken though they were, and realizing...she might be losing her edge and bite when it came to Angel and...maybe that was a good thing.

She was just...tired.

~8~

"Rory?" Amy called as she tried to run down the stairs into the cellar.

"No!" the Doctor ran after her, grabbing her around the middle and pulling her back, stopping her, "They're angels," he nodded at the cherub statues in the basement.

"Baby angels," Ayla added from the top of the stairs, holding onto the doorknob to keep the door open, letting the light down the stairs.

"Did they get Rory?" Amy asked as they backed away, "Where is he? Did they take him?"

"Yes, I think so, yes," the Doctor pulled her back up the stairs.

~8~

Rory looked around as he stood in the middle of the road outside the Winter Quay apartment complex before heading into it.

~8~

"So, is_ this_ what's going to happen?" Amy paced as they gathered in the entrance hall of Grayle's home, "We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?"

"He isn't back in time," Angel told her, "I know that much."

"I'm reading a displacement," River called, stepping into the room with her scanner in one hand, her mackintosh back on, her right arm hanging at her side, "But there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it."

"You got out," the Doctor turned to her, eyeing her closely.

"So, where is he?" Amy asked.

"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?"

River smirked and looked at Angel, "Can't you sense it?"

"River," the Doctor warned her.

River rolled her eyes, "If it was that easy, I'd get_ you_ to do it," she tapped the scanner.

"How did you free your wrist without breaking it?" Angel asked, eyeing her, something in her, not quite her sensations, but just her gut, telling her not everything was as it seemed.

"He asked, I did," River shrugged, glancing at the Time Lords and holding in a comment about how she'd do 'anything' the Doctor asked, it was like an automatic reaction, to say something to try and get to Angel, but...she _could_ control it, "Problem?"

"You just changed the future," the Doctor told her, "I've only ever seen Angel do that," he smiled at the woman in question.

"It's called a Mating, dear," she smiled in return, she'd do anything for the Doctor, and she had.

All those people she'd saved over her life with him...had been for him, in a way. She'd saved the ones he couldn't, because she knew what that would do to him to lose so many people like that. All those people who had fought for him and because of him and to help him, who had been hurt...it would haunt him forever, she knew, to lose them. He'd blame himself and it would eat away at him. So...she did what she could. She changed their lives, gave them back their lives, in little ways. Dodge a bullet here, duck there, stop shorter, and everything was just fine.

"Hush," River cut in, "I'm working," before her scanner beeped, "Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?"

The Doctor nodded and took Ayla's hand, rushing forward to get outside, when he bumped into River's arm, the woman hissing in pain and gripping her wrist. He stopped, turning to see that her wrist was broken.

Angel closed her eyes and shook her head.

The future had not been changed.

~8~

Rory stepped cautiously into the lift of Winter Quay, just a bit wary as the doors had all opened for him.

~8~

The Doctor flashed River's scanner with the sonic as they stood in the entrance hall once more. Amy was leaning on the wall beside the TARDIS, River sitting primly on the stairs, Ayla was sitting on the stairs as well, but with quite a bit of distance between her and River as Angel stood by the TARDIS, silently checking on the box.

"Ok," he nodded, tossing Amy the scanner, "When all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, ok? It's how we find Rory."

"Got it," Amy nodded, looking at the scanner.

"Why did you lie to us?" the Doctor asked River after a moment, making his way to the stairs to stare her down.

River took a breath, knowing he'd hate to hear it, but she was going to say it anyway, "When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage."

The Doctor stiffened, uncomfortable with that, and looked at Angel, who seemed almost sympathetic to the woman, and he realized...she truly _could_ empathize with River about that. There had been a point where she herself had loved him, and he hadn't seemed to return the sentiment, those years she had been with him, never letting on how badly she'd been hurting, keeping it from him because she knew it would hurt him to see her hurt and know he was the cause of it. Even now he didn't know the _full_ extent of how much his loss of memory had killed her, especially when she had learned of her pregnancy, all for love of him, to bring him peace and not pain.

Angel stepped over and knelt beside River, reaching out as though to examine the woman's hand. And that was what it seemed like she was doing…until a golden glow began to shine from the wound.

"No," River tried to pull her hand away, not wanting Angel, of all people, to heal her.

She wanted to keep hating the woman, and it just...got harder and harder the more the girl forgave her and tried to help her. Every time she saw Angel, the woman did something monumental to help her or save her, over and over, all the time. From staying with her mother in a forest to protect her from Weeping Angels or teleporting her from an exploding TARDIS or taking her out for her birthday, and all these little things. She didn't raise her voice or shout or...anything really, well...there was one time Angel had threatened her, but...to be honest with herself for the first time in a long time...she'd deserved that one. She just...every time Angel didn't rise to the bait or helped her or saved her...it made it harder and harder to keep hating her. And she didn't want that, she didn't want to see Angel for 'who she truly was' because...she might not be able to hate that woman if that was really who Angel was and not some sort of ploy.

"No, stop it! Stop!"

But Angel continued, using the Vortex, to heal River, because she knew the Doctor wouldn't. She smiled softly, setting the woman's arm down, "Is that better?"

River just glared at her and got up, stomping out of the room, Amy rushing off after her 'daughter.'

Angel frowned and moved to sit on the steps, the Doctor immediately at her side, his arm around her, smiling at her for her effort, she truly was an angel wasn't she?

Angel sighed and watched River storm outside, "She'll never forgive me, will she?" she asked quietly, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. She knew River would one day apologize to her for the things she had done/would do, and she had forgiven the woman. But it didn't seem like the opposite would ever be true.

He frowned, "For what?"

She looked up at him, "For loving you, being with you."

He had to smile at that, dropping a kiss to her head, "That's not something you need to apologize for dear."

She gave a small smiled, "I know."

~8~

Outside Grayle's home, Amy caught up to River, "Ok, why did you storm out?"

River just turned to her, "I didn't want_ her_ to heal me!"

"Why not?" Amy shook her head, when River looked away and she realized, she wanted the DOCTOR to heal her. She swallowed, changing the subject, not even about to entertain that discussion, "Why did you lie?"

River looked back at her, "Never let him see the damage."

It hurt, badly, to know that she had mucked up her chances with him so much by what she'd done to Angel in the past, what she knew younger versions of her would do to her in the future. She wanted so badly to at least be a part of his life, but he wouldn't _ever_ let her in, because of her past and the things she'd done. And that was just it wasn't it? He had done equally as terrible things, maybe worse, but...he kept trying to make up for it, to be a better man...whereas she just kept trying to get what she wanted and hurting others to do it. She hadn't learned, till it was too late. And she wasn't sure, but she felt it, her future was going to end sooner than she thought, and she would be left wondering what it was like to just have him in her life.

~8~

"Beep," Ayla called a moment before the scanner Amy had left by the wall beeped.

Angel smiled and let out a little laugh, her daughter, it seemed, having been transported via Weeping Angel, was a bit more in tune to the sensations around her than coming by TARDIS.

"That's my girl," the Doctor kissed Ayla's head before getting up to nab the scanner, "There you are," he grinned, seeing a blinking dot for Rory, "Come on," he called as Angel and Ayla ran after him out of the house, "Got it," he called to Amy and River, "He's at a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go."

Angel hesitated as he dashed to the limo parked before the house and flashed the sonic across it, unlocking and starting it. She glanced at the door to the house and rushed over, closing it, snapping her fingers to lock the locks with the Vortex before rushing into the car, watching the mother and son statues as they drove off.

She glanced back to see they had disappeared, standing in front of Grayle's doors, unable to get in, and smiled.

No one deserved to die that way.

~8~

River frowned as they pulled up to the Winter Quay apartments, "Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do?"

"We'll know that when we know what this place is," the Doctor determined as they got out.

"Winter Quay," Amy read the sign at the top of it. They ran in and looked around at the empty foyer before the lift dinged and opened. They hurried in, taking the lift up to the 8th floor, "Rory?" Amy called as the doors opened.

"He's close," River said as she looked at the scanner.

"Uncle Rory!" Ayla ran out with Amy.

"Where is he Ayla?" Amy turned to Ayla.

Ayla frowned and spun around before running to apartment 802, the door open.

"Rory!" Amy gasped, seeing him standing inside and ran to him, hugging him.

"Amy," he pulled her in, sighing in relief.

"Brilliant work sweetheart," the Doctor cheered, scooping Ayla into his arms, " That's my special girl," he hugged her, so _proud_, as she giggled and smiled, pleased to have been able to help.

"Doctor, look at this," River called, spotting an angel at the end of the hall, grinning, "Why is it smiling?"

The Doctor tensed, noting the angel's pleased appearance.

"Because of that," Angel breathed, pointing to a nameplate reading 'R. William's on the door.

"Amy!" the Doctor's eyes widened as he ushered them all in, "Rory!" Angel shut the door behind them as the Doctor ran to the Ponds, "Get out of here! Don't look at anything. Don't touch…"

"Who's that?" Amy frowned, spotting an old man lying in the bed in the next room in the dark. He pointed at them, wheezing.

"Amy," he breathed, struggling to hold his arm up, "Amy, please. Amy, please. Please…"

Amy walked forwards slowly, stepping to the side of the bed where the light was stronger to see exactly who the man was, "Rory?" she gasped, taking his hand as he smiled, before looking at her husband, "He's you."

"Amy," Old Rory let out a happy breath as his head lulled, dying.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Rory asked as Ayla hugged his legs, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory," Angel breathed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But...you just died. Again," she really was doing a rubbish job at not letting that happen wasn't she?

"This place is policed by angels," the Doctor explained, "Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time."

"So this place belongs to the angels?" Amy shook her head, "They built it?"

"In order to move someone in time, takes energy, it _creates_ energy," Angel turned to them, "It's like dinner to the angels."

"But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run," the Doctor nodded, "If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again. This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many angels in New York?"

"It's like they've taken over every statue in the city," River cut in, answering before Angel could.

"The angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The city that never sleeps…" he trailed off, hearing heavy, large, footsteps outside the window.

"What was that?" Rory asked as the Doctor stepped over to the window to look out, but unable to see anything.

"I don't know. But I think they're coming for you."

A/N: Poor Ayla, being worried she'd end up in an alien collection like her mother :( Gotta love Rory though :) I hope you enjoyed the little Angel telling River off moment :) There's still a very big 'Time Lady Fury' moment to come against River though from Angel, I've got it written out but it needs a certain sort of circumstance to lead up to it and it just couldn't fit here :/ I'm hoping for Series 8 or the 50th having something I can slip that into for River :) BUT! If River isn't in Series 8 or the rest of the show or anything, I'll be putting it into an original AAO chapter as a back up, we'll have to wait and see ;)

I think the Doctor secretly might have wanted to break River's wrist but that wouldn't be a good example to set for Ayla would it? :/ Though he could be a bit snippy with River though ;) I think Ayla's too polite for him to be worried she'll pick up his rudeness lol :)

I'm really sad for the next chapter though, I think we all know what's coming next :'(

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I could see wanting the Doctor as a Mate :) Yup, there will be a scene for Brian, I couldn't bring myself to just leave him like that :(

River's broken wrist was healed by Angel (I like to think in an attempt to make peace and also set a good example for Ayla), River and Rory won't bond no, he really can't get over the fact that River willingly shot Angel and killed her :( Amy's already 'had' Melody in that River was created from the genetic material of Rory and Amy, as mentioned in LKH ;) So Melody exists, Amy didn't give birth to her, but she is her biological mother :)

I tried to fit in Angel really actually slapping her, but by then she had Ayla back and River was already suffering with being in the clutches of a Weeping Angel and Angel knew she'd break her wrist and it just didn't fit :( And the Doctor, I think, was 'hell bent' on keeping Ayla as far away from River as possible so she couldn't slap her :( I can say there'll be something the Doctor does in TNOTD that breaks River's heart though }:)

I can say that I have a twist for each OC series (written so far) that will potentially bring back more Time Lords, so Ayla's eventual boy will be a Time Lord, but I won't say how or what she might 'date' before then ;) I think she'd date a few different species just to give the Doctor a hearts-attack :) I'm glad you liked confident-cross Angel ;) I think River here is more at the end of her rope and actually trying to KEEP hating Angel when she just doesn't have it in her anymore. Her glares are less glarey, her remarks less hurtful and stinging, even some of her 'flirting' has lost a bit of its edge. I can say there's a definite very cross-Angel and River moment in the future, but maybe not till Series 8 ;)

Lol, yup, Ayla's trapped with River! O.O

Thanks :) I'm glad that Rory isn't quite over what River did either. Angel definitely feels guilt and an association of River to Jenny, but Rory hasn't experienced that before. To Angel, Jenny was her Mate's child, and a good person, who she loves. River is more...his genetic offspring who isn't a good person and I don't think he can reconcile that River is his daughter because of that :) Angel's mother-side will definitely be coming out more too ;) I tried to make her confrontation with River fitting with both, that she wouldn't outright attack once she's calmed down a bit and has her daughter back, but she would warn River away from attempting to do that again :) I hope I manage to do the Pond exit justice too :)

I'm glad you were surprised! :) I really wanted to have that be the reaction because I wanted to show how different this Angel is in dealing with River than her past selves. She's grown up and grown stronger and confident, that she can handle her own without the Doctor needing to help (though he just loves to get in there doesn't he lol :)) And I also wanted to show her reaction as a mother to someone being harsh to her child ;) We'll have to wait and see what happens to Ayla though }:)

Lol, that's awesome :) Excellent choice in names ;)

I definitely get work and school sucking the life out of things. I went into my boss's office yesterday at 1:45...didn't leave till 6:20 he did nothing but talk...then hit traffic coming home...then had to spend a few hours on homework...then finishing editing the chapters, didn't even have time to write :( Oh real life, why must you steal our time away from use? Lol :)


	21. TATM: Farewells

A/N: Prepare the tissues...tis time... :'(

~8~

The Angels Take Manhattan: Farewells

"What does that mean?" Rory shook his head, staring at the Doctor, alarmed, not knowing what was coming for him exactly. He knew the angels seemed to be gunning for him, but what was the thing outside, and why did they want HIM so badly? "What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?"

"The angels will come for you," the Doctor sighed, rubbing his head, "They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed."

Was he a terrible person for being thankful Ayla hadn't been caught in that as well? Yes, his daughter had been sent back in time with Rory, but the 'baby angels' were the ones who sent him there, HE was the one with the name on the door. Ayla had been safe in Grayle's home, she hadn't been taken and trapped in the apartment complex like Rory had. And...being a Time Lady...it would be impossible for her to live out her life and die there, not that he even wanted to imagine that happening, he did NOT want his daughter to die ever. But being a Time Lady meant she couldn't be used by the angels either, so she was safe, they couldn't feed on her because she'd live on, there was no potential life to eat up if her life was still going.

"And will Amy be there?" Rory glanced at his wife.

Angel frowned, "No Rory, I'm sorry."

Amy turned to her, "How do you know? Do you feel that?"

"Because that man," she nodded at Old Rory, tears in her eyes to see his unmoving body.

She had...a hope that, in the future, she would be able to be there for all the family when their time came and they passed on peacefully, old and loved in their homes, surrounded by family. She had been with them through the most terrifying moments of their lives, she was not going to abandon them near the end either. She wanted to be there for them, to let them know they were not nor would they ever be forgotten by her. To hold their hand and offer them comfort was something she wished to do...but in the future, in the very far from now future, when they'd lived out full and happy lives, not like this, never like this. She didn't want Rory to have lived this particular life, trapped in the complex, alone, without Amy, and to die in front of her when, only moments ago he'd been a young man...it was wrong, it was SO wrong.

"He held on for that long just to see you Amy."

"Ok," Rory swallowed hard, not liking the quiver in Angel's voice, when her voice shook like that he knew something was very, very wrong, beyond perhaps even what she could do to fix it, "Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens."

"It's_ already_ happened," the Doctor shook his head, "Rory, you've just witnessed your own future."

"He's right my love," Angel looked at him, her eyes wide, recalling the bright orbs from her vision earlier, knowing something had to have happened for them to be there, she got the feeling it was a paradox at work. She remembered seeing the Ponds falling and...maybe Rory and Amy escaped. Maybe, if they were quick enough, they could get the Ponds out of there before that event happened and they wouldn't have to jump, they just...had to get out of the complex.

"No, he isn't."

Angel shook her head, "If Rory got out, it would create a paradox."

"What is that?" Amy glanced at the window, hearing the footsteps again.

"This is the angels' food source," River spoke, biting her tongue fat the fact she was agreeing with the woman, but...if it would save Rory, then...maybe he would be a bit...less distant with her.

She...had been trying the last few times she'd seen her parents, visiting them, to be more...of a daughter to them. Amy had accepted her well enough, still treated her with caution though, which she didn't blame her for. But her father...he was harder to get through to. He truly did care about Angel and Ayla, more than her probably. She...understood, in a way, women became mothers when they found out they had a child, men...didn't become fathers until they were holding their child in their arms...something her father hadn't been able to do. That connection she should have had with her parents, had she been born naturally, had been stripped away, hadn't even had the chance to form. She understood why her father was so short with her and distant and seemed to endure her presence more than enjoy it, she had shot and murdered his 'sister' in front of him, but...it actually...hurt a little to know, especially to know that she'd brought it on herself by choosing to act as she had in the past.

"The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen."

"It would be almost impossible," the Doctor spoke.

Angel just smiled knowingly, "_Almost_."

"I love impossible things!" Ayla cheered too, getting excited at the thought that her Uncle Rory would be alright again.

The Doctor smiled at Ayla briefly before shaking his head, looking at the adults, "But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?"

"We have Amy," Angel said simply.

Amy nodded and stepped up, taking Rory's hand, "I won't let them take him._ That's_ what we've got."

Ayla tugged on the Doctor's coat till he looked down, "Aunt Amy can be REALLY scary when she wants to be," she whispered to her father, knowing her auntie sometimes scared him and even Rory, never her mummy though, but that was because her mummy was the bravest woman ever.

"Don't I know it," the Doctor murmured, glancing at Amy as she smirked (he would have said) evilly at him.

Rory glanced at the window as the thudding got louder, "Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer."

"Rory," the Doctor stepped over, "Even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the_ rest of your life_. They would be chasing you forever."

"Well, then," Amy nodded, "Better get started," she ran to the door, throwing it open to see an angel standing there, she shoved Rory to the side but there was no room to squeeze past...the lights flickered within the room, forcing the Ponds back as the angels drew closer.

Angel looked around, trying to find a way out for the Ponds, knowing they needed to get past the angels, she, the Doctor, and River could distract them, keep them froze, but Amy and Rory HAD to get out first. She swallowed hard, thinking up a rather mad idea she wasn't even sure would work, before she ran to them, placing her hands on their shoulders and focusing. The Doctor watched as, a moment later, there was a flash of gold, as though Angel had teleported, but SHE was still there. He looked past her, seeing the same flash appear in the hall...the Ponds appearing there after disappearing from the room. His eyes widened, well that was new...Angel had never teleported someone else without going with them before...but then again it was just a few feet away...

He leapt forward though when he saw her stumble back, clearly that had taken a bit of doing on her part. He knew she always did that, put too much of the Vortex behind her when she tried something new, something she wasn't sure would work. He knew that if she disappeared then the angels would get closer, using her disappearance as a distraction for them inside the room...so she'd stayed, but sent the Ponds away.

"Run!" he shouted to them, helping Angel stagger back, his eyes on the angels, "GO!"

The Ponds hesitated, Rory looking at Angel, "Thank you," he whispered.

She nodded, "Go," she urged and they took off down the hall.

The Doctor swallowed hard, stepping back with Angel more, reaching back to take Ayla hand, pulling her closer, all of them with their eyes on the angels, "I'm not sure this can work," he admitted out loud.

"Daddy?" Ayla tugged on his arm.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he called, not looking down though.

"Be quiet," she told him, with the most adorable pout on her face that no one saw.

He smiled and nodded, focusing on the angels as the lights flickered again and the angels entered the room...

~8~

Amy and Rory ran to the stairs, looking down them to see the angels on their way up, "Up!" Amy shouted, pushing him up the stairs.

"What good's up?" Rory scoffed.

"Better than down!"

~8~

The Doctor soniced the lights to keep them on, Angel creating a small glowing ball of Vortex energy to help as the angels surrounded them.

"We can't keep doing this," the Doctor said, starting to grow a bit frantic at the enemy encroaching on him and his family, this was...not good, not good at all. They were essentially trapped in a very small room with no fire escape, the door blocked, the lights flickering, and River Song, with Weeping Angels getting nearer and nearer.

He didn't know how it could get any worse!

"Any ideas?" River snapped.

And it did, River had to speak didn't she?

"I have one," Angel nodded, thinking more about what she'd just done for the Ponds, how much energy it had taken.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Angel just put her hand on the Doctor and River's shoulders, knowing that the Doctor had a firm grip on Ayla as well, and the four of them disappeared in a flash of golden light, appearing on the fire escape Angel had noticed outside the building, the one attached just outside the hall window.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cheered, kissing her quickly for having managed to teleport all of them.

True it had only been about two rooms down and on the other side of a wall, but that was 4 of them she'd teleported. Oh his Mate was getting stronger every day and...it seemed, she was slowly starting to get back into using the Vortex again. The last few adventures had been calm, hadn't involved her losing control the way she had earlier. It really did seem like it was just that one time it had happened. They were both hoping it was just a reaction to Daleks and not something more serious, he'd managed to convince her to try and practice in the Vortex more and while it hadn't exactly happened, she was more ok with using the Vortex again.

"Go up!" Ayla called, starting to climb, knowing that's where her Uncle Rory had gone and...feeling like it was a BAD place for him to be.

~8~

Amy and Rory made it to the roof, staring in shock at the statue of Liberty, now a Weeping Angel statue, snarling at them just behind the building.

Rory let out a breath, "I always wanted to visit the Statue Of Liberty. I guess she got impatient," he looked around before noticing the ledge and running for it.

"What?" Amy asked, not turning her back to see what he was doing, not willing to risk it with the statue able to move, she wasn't going to let it grab him, "What is it, what?"

"Just keep your eyes on that," he looked over the ledge.

She glanced back, only for a moment, before snapping her head back"Is there a way down?"

"Er, no," he swallowed hard, "But there's a way out," he took a breath and climbed onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Amy called, feeling her heart freeze at his words, feeling her veins pumping ice water at how she couldn't look back, couldn't see what stupid thing her stupid husband was doing now, "Rory, what are you doing?" she couldn't take it any longer and turned around, ignoring the statue and running over to him at the sight of him standing on the ledge, staring at the statue, FAR too close to the edge of it for comfort, "Rory, stop it. You'll die!"

"Yeah," he nodded, his eyes on the statue, "Twice, in the same building on the same night. Who else could do that?"

"Just come down, _please_."

"This is the right thing to do. This _will_ work. I've learned a lot from Angel you know, the Doctor's not the only clever Time Lord around," he reminded her, "If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox kills the angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please...because I'm really scared," he admitted, he really and truly was. He...hadn't faced anything like this without...without Angel there to reassure him it would be alright, "Oh, great," he mock-scoffed at Amy's silence, "The one time you can't manage it. Amy, I'm going to need a little help here," he took her hand and put it on his chest, waiting for her to push him.

"Just stop it!" she cried, curling her fingers around the fabric of his shirt instead, holding him there.

"Just think it through. This will work, this will kill the angels."

"It'll kill _you_ too!"

"Will it?" he honestly had to wonder that, "They said that this place would be erased from time, never existed. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?"

"You think you'll come back to life?" Amy stared at him.

"When don't I?" he laughed.

"Rory…"

"And anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing_ you_ again? Amy, please," he looked at her, "If you love me, then trust me, and _push_."

"I can't," she sobbed, shaking her head, tears in her eyes blurring her vision...the Statue of Liberty appeared frozen despite them not having their eyes on it, one wrong move and the boy would jump.

"You have to!"

"Could you? If it was _me_, could you do it?"

"To save you, I'd do anything," he whispered to her.

Amy nodded to herself, making a decision and getting up on the ledge next to him, "Prove it."

"No," he shook his head, tears in his eyes, "I _can't_ take you too."

"You said we'd come back to life. Money where your mouth is time."

"Amy, look…"

"Shut up," she cut in and he could hear her voice shaking, "Together, or not at all."

"What the hell are you doing!" the Doctor's voice shouted as he and the others reached the top of the roof.

"Uncle Rory!" Ayla cried as they ran over to them.

"Changing the future," Amy smiled at Rory, "It's called a marriage," before hugging him to her as they fell off the roof.

"Rory!" Angel ran to the ledge, the Doctor beside her reaching out towards the humans as they fell, "Amy!"

She'd been too late.

River gasped as orbs of white energy began to gather and flicker on the roof as the humans fell, "Doctor! What's happening?"

"The paradox," he breathed, his eyes wide, "It's working! The paradox is working!" he quickly grabbed Angel and Ayla's hands, holding them close, as the white light enveloped everything…

~8~

Amy and Rory gasped, sitting up, back in the graveyard in 2012.

"Where are we?" Rory looked around.

"Uncle Rory!" Ayla shouted, running over and launching herself at him, nearly tackling the man back to the ground as she hugged him, Rory laughing as he hugged her tightly back, looking up over her shoulder as her parents walked over.

"Right back at the beginning," Angel smiled, her hearts finally slowing down from the fright of seeing her companion, her brother, and his wife falling to the ground, "You did it. The timeline collapsed on itself."

The Doctor nodded, "We all pinged back where we belong."

"What, in a graveyard?" Rory asked as he got to his feet, Ayla in his arms, the little girl literally clinging to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He could have literally let go of her and she would still be where she was. He held out a hand though and helped Amy up too.

"This happened the last time," Amy commented, "Why always here?"

"Does it matter?" the Doctor laughed, "We got lucky. Which is to be expected with the most powerful good luck charm ever around," he winked at Angel as she playfully shook her head at him, "We could've blown New York off the planet."

"We won't be able to take the TARDIS there again though," Angel reminded them sadly, her head still a bit fuzzy from all those time distortions, "All those paradoxes made the timelines far too fragile."

"We could have lost you both," the Doctor pulled them into a hug, Angel as well, Ayla squirming her way to let go of Rory so she could hug all of them at once, she loved group hugs, "Don't ever do that again."

"What did we do?" Rory smiled, proud of himself for working out a way to stop the paradox and get them all out, "We fixed it. We solved the problem."

"I was talking to myself," the Doctor pulled away, taking Angel's hand as they headed back to the TARDIS, which had quite a bit of fire extinguisher damage to the outside.

Ayla jogged ahead of her parents, hugging the box before dashing inside to tell her Aunt Idris what had happened, making her parents laugh, the TARDIS already knew of course, she could see practically everything, but Ayla could be quite the chatterbox with the TARDIS and the old box loved hearing her niece's stories.

River stepped out from behind the box with a bucket of water and a rag, making them pause, "It could do with a repaint," she commented, eyeing the box.

"She's beautiful," Angel countered.

"Does the bulb on top need changing?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "We just changed it."

"So. Rory and Amy, then."

"Yes. We know, we know," the Doctor rubbed his head, feeling a migraine of his own coming on with River STILL there. He had hoped she might just be transported to wherever her Vortex Manipulator had first deposited her, but noooo...she had to be taken along with them for the ride.

"I'm just saying," River defended, "They're going to get terribly bored hanging round here all day."

"Doctor," Rory called as he and Amy walked over.

"Ha!" he turned and pointed at him as Angel began to wipe off the white damage with a rag.

"Look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?"

"I want go to the pub right now," he nodded, "Are there video games there? I love video games."

"Me too!" Ayla called from inside, "Can we go daddy!?"

"Yes we can sweetheart," he called back.

"Right," River nodded, "Family outing, then."

The Doctor tensed at that, but forced himself to remember that River was technically Amy and Rory's daughter, biologically speaking at least, and that if the parents were coming, the child would too...even if the child was an adult and a murderous assassin. He had to remind himself again that Ayla was likely older than River and would have had the same fate if she hadn't escaped the Silence when she had...which made him wince, recalling one of his nightmares. He sighed but Angel just took his hand and squeezed it, pulling him into the TARDIS, he knew why she was so eager to get inside the box. That little bit of home, that temporal energy of the TARDIS might set her head right, get rid of all those fuzzies still lingering in her noggin, help clear her mind to be back in a temporally stable place.

Rory paused as he followed Amy, spotting something written on a tombstone, "Amy, come and see this."

"What?" she turned, already at the doors to the TARDIS.

"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me."

"What?" she frowned, when suddenly Rory blinked and...vanished, a Weeping Angel behind him, her arm outstretched, having touched him, "Doctor! Angel!"

The Time Lords ran out of the TARDIS with River, Angel gasping and pulling Ayla back towards her at the sight of the angel, not wanting her to get taken again.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" River gasped.

"It must have survived the paradox," Angel called, her eyes on it, "It'll be weak, but...dangerous, everyone keep your eyes on it."

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked her.

The Doctor held up a hand to the women, telling them to stay back as he carefully stepped closer to Amy, till he was before her and able to see the tombstone the angel was standing before, for Rory.

_In Loving Memory_  
_Rory Arthur Williams_  
_Aged 82_

"I'm sorry," he breathed, looking at Amy though he could hear Ayla gasp and see her out of the corner of his eye putting her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with tears in them as Angel hugged her back to her, "Amelia, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"No," Amy shook her head, swallowing hard, "No, we...we can just go and get him, in the TARDIS. One more paradox…"

"Would rip New York apart."

"No, that's _not_ true," Amy started to cry, "I don't believe you."

"Mother, it's true," River said quietly, tears actually coming to her eyes at this. Yes, her father, a man who hadn't exactly been close to her, had just been taken by an angel, but...he was still her father. Oh how far she'd come from how she'd first felt about them, that they were just the genetic source for her creation and unnecessary...now she...she thought more of them and felt more for them, even her father.

"Aunt Amy don't!" Ayla cried, tears streaming down her face as her Aunt Amy started to make her way to the angel. She was shaking in her mother's arms as she realized her Uncle Rory was...gone. Just like that, her most favorite, best uncle ever...was gone. That he was...dead...if the tombstone was to be believed. And he _couldn't_ be! She hadn't...she hadn't gotten a chance to hug him, to say she loved him, to...to say goodbye...

"Amy, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked, halfway back to trying to get to his daughter, to comfort her as Angel knelt down to hug the girl from behind.

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?" Amy asked.

"What are you_ talking_ about? Back away from the angel. Come back to the TARDIS. We'll figure something out."

But Amy just shook her head, getting closer to it still, "The angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?"

"I don't know," the Doctor told her, desperate, not wanting to lose her, his companion, but not wanting his Mate to lose her 'sister-in-law' or his daughter her auntie either, "Nobody knows. Angel can't sense that with the lingering distortions!"

"But it's my best shot, yeah?"

"No!"

"Doctor, shut up," River snapped before turning to her mother, "Yes. Yes, it_ is_."

"Amy…"

"Well, then...I just have to blink, right?" Amy let out a shuddering breath, now only two feet away from the angel.

"No!"

"It'll be_ fine_. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together," she nodded, "Ayla?" she called, smiling sadly, knowing she couldn't turn back just yet, but needing to say goodbye, for her and Rory, knowing that this would hurt the little girl terribly but...she just couldn't leave Rory alone, she couldn't, not for anything, not even for that sweet little girl, "I'm going to miss you, _so much_."

"I'll miss you too Aunt Amy," Ayla sobbed quietly in Angel's arms, bringing tears to her mother's eyes at hearing her little girl's hearts breaking all over again, "Give…give Uncle Rory a hug, for me, ok?"

"No problem," Amy nodded, her own heart breaking for the little girl, forcing her to experience this, with Rory it had been a shock, but now...Ayla knew where her aunt was going, what would happen if she chose to do this. She took a breath, steeling herself, she had to be strong, she had to give her husband the biggest hug in the world, but to do that...she had to get to him, "Melody?"

"Stop it," the Doctor cried, shaking his head, seeing Ayla turning to Angel and clutching her tightly as she cried, not wanting to watch her Aunt Amy disappear too, "Just...just stop it!"

River stepped over and took Amy's hand, kissing it, "You look after them," she told her daughter, a firm note in her voice, "You be a _good_ girl," she ordered lightly, "And you look after them all."

River closed her eyes and nodded, knowing what her mother was asking. Her dying wish essentially, that she give up her mad hope that the Doctor would be hers and just…be good, be a good person. To him, to Ayla, especially to Angel. Just...be someone her father would be proud to call his daughter.

"Of course," she whispered, promising her that.

She was...so old now. She had spent so much of her life so focused on the Doctor and claiming him and battling with Angel over him that...she'd missed a lot. Her entire life had been consumed with him, being with him, finding him through time and space, learning about him. She'd even managed to teach herself how to read and write in Gallifreyan from fragments found all over the Universe, that's how desperate she was to prove she was clever enough for him, more clever than Angel. Everything she'd done in her life had been for him...so much of her anger and her bitterness because of Angel. So much so that...she'd lost herself, she'd lost who she was in basing her life so much around theirs, she hadn't lived it for herself.

She was just...tired. Of hoping for something that wouldn't happen with the Doctor, she'd seen it, more so the last few years, how happy he was with Angel, how proud he was of Ayla, how content he was with his life. She DID see it but she denied it over and over, looked for any detail that might hint he wasn't as happy as he appeared. And there was never any. She was tired of working to hate a woman that hadn't truly ever done anything to her but try to be a good person. It was becoming a job more than something she actually felt. If she didn't hate Angel...then who was she? So much of who she was, or had been, was based on her dislike of the Time Lady, what would she be if she didn't have that hate anymore?

Well, she supposed she'd find out. She...did still hate Angel, but it had...faded, over time. She hated that Angel got the Doctor, got the Vortex, got the attention and affection and love of the most wonderful man ever. But...at some point, she'd realized that, in hating her and acting as she did, all it did was push the Doctor away. And...if she absolutely couldn't have him in her life as a 'Mate' then...she just didn't know. She didn't wan to picture her life without him there in some context at least. She knew she would always hate Angel, deep down, but...she was just tired of trying to actively express it.

Anger...took a lot of work.

"Amy," Angel called, standing up, squeezing Ayla's hand, "You need to know...you'll be creating fixed time...that's not something we'll ever be able to break through. We...won't be able to see you ever again."

"I'll be fine," she nodded, "I'll be with him. And you'll be fine, you have each other. Please, just..." she sniffled, "Remember that. And...goodbye Angel."

"Goodbye Amy," Angel let out a breath.

"Amy, please," the Doctor begged, he just...he couldn't do it, not like this. He...he hadn't lost a companion to death in..._centuries_, he...never wanted to go back to that, to losing them like that, and it was happening all over again, "Just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please."

"Raggedy Man," Amy sobbed, before spinning around, "Goodbye!" she called out, a moment before the angel touched her, sending her back in time as well.

The Doctor looked at the tombstone now with a new line...

_And His Loving Wife_  
_Amelia Williams_  
_Aged 87_

"No!" he fell to his knees, Ayla running over to her father, hugging him tightly as he rocked her back and forth, knowing she was suffering as well, having lost not just her Uncle Rory but her now Aunt Amy as well. He tried to be strong, but he could feel tears in his eyes as well as he hugged her, "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling Ayla shaking in his arms, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"They're gone," Ayla cried, unable to say anything else...it just...hurt too much. Her family was supposed to be there forever, all of them, all her uncles and aunties and now...two were gone.

"Angel," the Doctor gasped, watching as his Mate took a step towards the Weeping Angel, its arm still outstretched from where it had just taken Amy, "What are you doing?"

"I have to stop it," she whispered, her gaze fixed on it, keeping it in place, "I _can't_ let it infect the city, not again, they are _not_ getting Rory again," she stepped right up to the angel, reaching out her own hand towards it, "You will _leave_ my companion_ alone_!" she warned it, feeling the power gather and surge within her, before touching her finger to the statue's.

There was a blinding golden light, the Doctor forcing his eyes to remain open even as River and Ayla shielded theirs, watching in amazement and utter shock as the Weeping Angel literally disintegrated into ashes before his very eyes. The power of the Vortex had tapped into the lingering effects of the paradox, contradicted it, countered and cancelled the one that the angels had created, and used its energy to turn it to ash.

"Angel!" he shouted as she swayed and collapsed to the ground, him scrambling over to her with Ayla.

"Mummy!" the girl cried, terrified she would lose her mother as well.

River knelt at Angel's side, and held out a scanner, "She's fine," she told them as the Doctor cradled the woman in his arms. She swallowed hard, "She's just exhausted herself…too much power in one go."

The Doctor nodded, scooping Angel into his arms and carrying her into the TARDIS, Ayla rushing ahead to hold the doors open for him. He glanced at River, telling her to stay there in the console room, silently telling the TARDIS to keep an eye on the woman, as he carried Angel through the halls, to their room. Ayla pushed the door open and followed her father to the bed where he gently laid her mother down.

"Will mummy be ok daddy?" she asked, frowning, worried.

He tried to smile reassuringly at her, even though he honestly wasn't sure himself, kissing her head, "Yes, of course, this is mummy eh? Mummy's the strongest woman ever."

Ayla smiled, "She's very strong."

He nodded, scooping her up and placing her on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to drop River off, will you watch mummy for me?"

She nodded and turned to do just that, watch her mother.

He smiled softly at that before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him before leaning against it, rubbing his head, before wiping below his eyes. This was _far_ too close, far too much like his nightmares for his hearts to slow down. Seeing her fall from using the Vortex…it _scared_ him. He knew there were times the Vortex got the best of her, times where she had no control and it did worry him. But...it was the times when she _was_ in control and _knowingly_ used too much of the Vortex...those times scared him so much more. Because he never knew if it was lingering feelings from her last body, one he knew she had actively considered suicide in, or just her trying to help and overestimating the power needed.

And...it was...alarming yet, very...her, for her to have done what she had to the statue. In the Asylum she had lost control, destroyed the Daleks, and just now...she'd been IN control and destroyed the Weeping Angel. She hadn't...ever really done that. Destroyed something and been aware she was doing it. He knew it should have worried him, to see her use the Vortex like that but...she'd done it to protect Rory and Amy. That angel...all it would take was one Weeping Angel to start to infect New York again, to make them stronger to go back in time and hunt down Rory once more. And she was stopping that, she was protecting not just him but everyone else in New York from it ever happening again. It wasn't Angel turning into a vengeful god, but just...being a guardian angel, like she always was, watching over the people she loved.

He took a breath, shaking his head, unwilling to think any more on the subject before heading to the console room to see River already at work setting coordinates to take somewhere else.

"River," he began, despite his dislike for the woman, he could see she truly _was_ upset at what had happened to Amy and Rory, he winced, her _parents_, "They were your parents. I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"It doesn't matter," she cut in, shaking her head.

"Of course it matters," he frowned, he could...see it, a change in her, a change in her tone. She'd implied much the same in Berlin, that Amy and Rory truly didn't matter to her, at all, but...he could see it now, that they...DID matter to her, quite a lot.

"What matters is this," she turned to him, "Doctor, don't travel alone. You…" she swallowed, "Angel, and Ayla, you need someone with you."

He nodded, before something slipped out of him before he could stop or think about what he was saying, "Travel with us, then."

The TARDIS's lights turned red and the old box began to hum angrily at that, making him wince, rather glad that Angel and Ayla weren't there to translate what he was sure were death threats against him.

River glanced at the rotor though, "Oh hush," she rolled her eyes at the box, "All of space and time and you can't see my answer?" a moment later the lights turned normal and the humming quieted slightly. She sighed, turning back at the Doctor with a frown. She knew what he was doing, letting his guilt get the best of him. On any other day he'd NEVER make her that offer, he just...felt terrible for the loss of her parents and thought it would make up for that. She shook her head, "I can't," she said quietly, looking down.

She may have agreed to be good for her mother, but to see them every day, to see him and Angel and Ayla being a happy little family…it would kill her. It would put thoughts in her head that would make it hard to keep her promise to her mother. She cleared her throat and looked up, "This book I've got to write. Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes."

She nodded, pulling a lever, landing, "I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her," she turned and headed to the door, stepping out and leaving him alone.

A moment later, his eyes widened, "The last page!" he quickly got to work setting the TARDIS on another trip.

~8~

The Doctor ran through the TARDIS, having gone to modern day Central Park to get the last page out of the picnic basket, the last page that was currently clutched tightly in his hand. He slowed though, nearing his bedroom and quietly opened the door. He smiled at Ayla as she looked over from where she was still watching over her mother before walking in. He knelt at the bedside and brushed a piece of hair from Angel's face, gently waking her.

She blinked and spotted the paper, smiling and nodded.

He put Amy's glasses on and read the Afterword aloud to them, "'Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friends. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you three, always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though, Doctor. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. Angel will need a companion again. And Ayla's family deserves to grow even more. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2,000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends.'"

Angel smiled, reaching out to cup his face, brushing a tear from his cheek, "Go," she whispered, "Find Amelia, and tell her."

He nodded, kissing her palm and standing, Ayla reaching out to take her mother's hand as she fell back asleep, too weak to go with him, and...knowing this was something he had to do for himself. She wasn't happy with what happened, she was deeply hurt by the loss of Rory, but...she was content in knowing that he would survive and thrive in 1938.

Her companion was strong.

And she had helped him become so.

~8~

The Doctor sat in the lounge of the Pond house, Brian across from him, the man hunched over, his hand pressed to his mouth as he learned about what had happened to his son, to his daughter-in-law, all because of this alien sitting before him. He closed his eyes, feeling angry tears building behind them, he'd promised they'd be ok! He'd promised to bring them back! He'd failed, and now…now he'd never see his child again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't…

"Daddy?" Ayla called, opening the door to the TARDIS and peeking out at them.

"What is it sweetheart?" the Doctor turned, his voice quiet.

"Mummy's awake," she told him, "She said I should bring you and granddad to the TARDIS. She wants to show you something."

And with that, she stepped back into the box.

The Doctor sighed and looked at Brian, "We should…" he nodded at the box.

Brian just sighed and got up, not wanting to enter the box that had stolen his son from him, but _needing_ to know what Angel had to say. He and Rory had talked quite a bit about the woman once he'd learned she was an alien and a psychic, how she'd always offered Rory reassurances and strength and hope, perhaps…she could give him some as well.

"Brian," Angel walked over to him as he stepped up to the console, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry," she told him, "But…I think I can help just a bit."

"How?" he shook his head, the Doctor had said that it was_ impossible_ for them to go back and bring Rory or Amy to the present.

She just took his arm, leading him over to the monitor. She stepped beside it as the Doctor came over with Ayla in his arms. She put her hand to the side of it and closed her eyes, her hand starting to glow gold as the screen flickered on, a golden hue around the edge of it, and then…images began to flicker across the screen, scenes playing out before their eyes that reminded the Doctor of Apalapuchia.

Of Amy and Rory.

They watched as the lives of the Ponds played out, a combination of Angel's abilities and the TARDIS helping her show them what was of the Ponds. They watched as key moments popped up, blending into one another. They'd married again, bought a house, Rory even took up gardening, Amy…pregnant. They smiled as they watched the family grow, four children in all, grandchildren, great grandchildren even. They watched them grow older, grow more loved, grow closer, lead successful lives as an author and a doctor, and just...living. Living a happy life, full of _so much love_…

Angel blinked as the last image, the two Ponds surrounded by their family shortly before Rory would pass faded out. She smiled at the Doctor, "I told you it would be alright," she told him, "Look how they lived…happily…" she swayed again, stumbling as he caught her.

He sighed, but smiled, leave it to her to tax herself with using the Vortex again after having used too much of it earlier, just to give them comfort.

"Thank you," Brian said softly, reaching out to take Angel's hand.

"You're welcome," she breathed, leaning on the Doctor, resting her forehead to his shoulder, weary and spent, as Ayla walked over and hugged her granddad, knowing he needed one terribly, knowing she needed one too...it wasn't a Rory hug, but it was close.

As Brian held her, he started to cry, sad he'd lost his son, but happy he'd been happy in the end.

A/N: All I can say is... :'(

But now we know why River sort of semi-tried to be nice at the end of Last Night, Amy asked her to as her 'dying wish' :(

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, as I've said in the past, it's still, and always will be, fine if you hate Ayla. Same goes for the wanting to see Ayla suffer. To each his/her own. For the last scene with Brian though, I'm always open to suggestions, less so to being told what to do or not do in my own stories :) In that case, might I suggest you try your hand at writing a story of your own? It's a lot of fun and that way you'd get scenes just how you like/want them ;)

River will semi-grieve for her parents. Amy DID care for her, more than Rory did. And the River we see here is VERY different than how she was in Berlin, Berlin she didn't care one way or the other about the Ponds, but here, being so near the Library, she's started to come around and actually care for them :)

I'm not sure if I'd do one where canon meets, it's an interesting idea though :) Something like that will/might semi-happen in the 50th for Proffy and Evy, depending where in Series 2 10 and Rose are. We'll definitely see very-close-to-canon Doctor meeting Evy in that case ;)

Oh I had to have Ayla hug Brian :) I can say that we'll see more of Ayla's reaction and how she's dealing with losing Rory at some point in the Snowmen ;) There probably won't be a scene for River and Ayla, so far...she hasn't really done anything to Ayla, mostly to Angel :) I agree, if River hadn't done all she had to Angel, I think Ayla would have been a good friend for her. That's why I had River be best friends with the Doctor and Evy's son in the Lunar Cycle ;)

I think, in the Doctor's mind, he feels a bit justified in 'wanting River dead' as she DID kill his Mate, twice, and had a hand in a large amount of her suffering and torment through the last 2 series. He truly does hate River but, unlike River's hatred of Angel, River has actually done things to merit it. That's why I like having Angel there, she definitely balances that and keeps him from letting that hate get him to that point, she tries to make up for it and just be a good person :)

Lol, I plan to keep Ayla in the series as long as possible, with her growing up and the Doctor dealing with 'girl issues' and things :) I think he'd be the best father in the Universe :) I think Ayla would take after Angel a bit more than the Doctor, though I think she'd keep the bowtie in some sense somewhere just for him :) I'm glad you liked Angel's reactions, I tried to keep them angry but not outright threatening or OOC for her :)

I think River's changing too, to the Doctor though it'll almost be too little too late and not because she WANTS to change (to him), he'll see it as her doing it for Amy or having some other motive. He truly can't trust River ever again. But River will change, the River we'll see in TNOTD will be very different than the earlier ones ;)


	22. The Wedding of River Song

The Wedding of River Song

Angel was silent as she watched the Doctor examining the distress beacon that Amy and the others had built on top of the great pyramid, Area 52 as it was now called by the United States. She just…watched, seeing the smile on his face, seeing how_ impressed_ he looked with the beacon, the beacon that River had created. She felt her hearts breaking at the sight, at his grin, at the…sparkle she saw in his eyes as he looked at River. He was impressed with her, more so than he normally was, he was proud, or he seemed proud for only a moment before he realized what the beacon actually was and what the message that was being sent out said.

She…didn't know what to do.

She was just so tired, of everything, of River and travelling and danger and…fighting for a man who clearly didn't want her. She had gone to see Jack after the Pandorica incident, her nightmares of all her family forgetting her having been confirmed by them was just too much for her and she just…wanted to be with them for a while. Apparently her time with them, while only a few days for her, ended up being months, nearly a year for the Doctor in his time travel machine. She'd been walking through Cardiff with an ice cream one day, barely a week after the Doctor had dropped her off, to see him pop up before her, taking her hand and pulling her to the TARDIS as he frantically explained that apparently Amy and Rory had experienced their honeymoon, their wedding night, aboard the TARDIS, in-flight, through the Vortex and now Melody Pond, none other than River Song, was part Time Lady…and he was _so happy_ about it that it just tore her hearts out.

He'd only come to get her because he thought her abilities would help lead him to the woman…apparently she'd been kidnapped a second time. Amy had been taken and replaced with a clone until she could give birth. She'd had Melody, and the Doctor had launched an attack to get her back with her baby, but the baby had been taken anyway. She wasn't sure what hurt more, to find out he hadn't even considered coming to her for help in rescuing Amy, or that he hadn't even thought to have her help him find River till Rory had remarked he'd wished she was there at Demons Run to warn them…and THAT was what set the Doctor off.

She'd been with him for a short time, only till after Berlin where they'd met the youngest River they'd met yet. She hadn't been able to do it, to stay there, because not only had she learned from Rory that River had kissed the Doctor after some adventure in America…which she tried to ignore because she hadn't been there and she hadn't seen it and it shouldn't kill her as much as it did but it really _did _kill her…but…the Doctor had been poisoned, River had poisoned him…and then she'd kissed him, giving up her regenerations to bring him back.

She couldn't stay after that, the Doctor hadn't even _tried _to push the woman away like he had with Amy…he'd just…let it happen. She'd asked to go back to Jack after that. Not just because of the kiss, but because she knew River would be a part of his life even more after that and she just…didn't want to deal with the woman and the stress she'd put on her. She didn't want to be there in the TARDIS either with Rory or Amy, it hurt her too much because she feared she'd look at them one day and just see River's Parents instead of her companion and his wife. She'd also had a wakeup call about Berlin, it could have easily been HER that River targeted, but she'd gone to poison the Doctor instead. That could have been her, that could have been her lying on the ground, poisoned, while pregnant, her baby could have been lost and she was NOT going to risk that. So she'd gone back to Jack.

It wasn't till time had fallen apart and she'd used Torchwood's resources to make her way to Area 52 that she worked out what had happened. And now there they were, standing on top of the great pyramid, after the Doctor had flirted with River below and now seemed so impressed with what she could do with physics and creating things, two things he loved.

She was just…tired. In all that time, she'd held on to hop that the Doctor would remember her, that he'd come back for her. That he'd wake up one day and realize she wasn't there and come rushing to Torchwood to whisk her away…and it never happened. The only time he'd whisked her off was to track down his beloved River. And now…his life was on the line and he was _still_ flirting with River and arguing with her and didn't even realize SHE was right there, that she was pregnant with _his child_, granted she hadn't had all that long on Earth to grow much since the last time he'd seen her.

She was tired of the running and the stress and the pain and just…everything.

She was too tired to think and…if the Doctor kept on the path he was headed, a path that led to River, she…wouldn't be able to stay with him ever again, not just him but the TARDIS as well. She was dealing with far too much stress as it was. Amy had even started to resent her a bit, the ginger understood that Angel hadn't been present at Demons Run, but she was of the impression that Angel should have sensed it and warned them, that she should have been there for Demons Run and helped. When she had shown up with the Doctor after the Ponds called him back to Earth via crop circles, Amy had set in on her when there was no baby present. She had questioned why she hadn't shown up to the final battle, disregarding no one had told her to nor would she have a means to get there. Amy had just said she should have found Melody by then then, since she was a psychic, she should be able to find her daughter…but she'd reminded Amy her powers didn't work like that, at times it was difficult. Which had led Amy to scoff and wonder if she was really a psychic…which had made Rory put his foot down and chastise Amy for blaming Angel for something she didn't even know was happening, that they couldn't expect her to see everything and he couldn't expect her to focus with all the stress Amy was putting on her.

Rory had taken her back into the TARDIS to check on her own baby, not wanting her to lose that like he had lost his own, the only one there who was aware she existed. It was a girl, the baby, little girl still growing within her stomach and the Doctor, the oblivious fool that he was, _still_ hadn't noticed . True, her stomach was not very much bigger than what it was when she left the TARDIS, she was a small girl and the baby was equally as small, it was easy to hide with her dress and a jacket and strategically placed objects at times. The Doctor barely even looked at her stomach anyway, he was always too excited by everything else going on around him that he hardly ever noticed her…but he _did_ notice River.

She stood to the side, watching as the two spoke to each other, the Doctor trying to get River to give up and take his hand and reestablish the chain of events, while River argued that she was trying to save him. Both of them seemed to have forgotten she was even standing there. She looked over when Rory and Amy ran up, shouting about how they had barricaded the doors. She watched as the Doctor told River he was embarrassed by her and River countered with her own proclamations of love…

And then the worst thing she could ever have imagined…happened.

The Doctor took off his bowtie and instructed River to wind it around her hand as he was doing himself. Her hearts froze, recognizing what he was doing, the ceremony he wanted to give a shortened version of. She knew the ceremony, a marriage ceremony on Gallifrey. The Doctor clearly didn't think River was Time Lady enough to be a 'Mate' and it would take far too long to be able to claim her as one, hence the hurried and rushed 'wedding' he was about to perform. Her hearts were pounding in her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe as she watched the man she loved about to marry someone else…and she couldn't even bring herself to get her voice to work, too stunned by what was happening.

The Doctor looked over at the Ponds, turning his attention to Amy, "Amy, repeat after me, I consent and gladly give."

"I consent and gladly give," she repeated, "Why?" she asked after she had said it, trusting him up to that point still even after the hotel, but he didn't answer.

Instead he turned to Rory, "Captain Williams, I need you to say it as well, father of the bride."

Rory shook his head, blinking rapidly, his mouth opening and closing though no words came out. The bride? He wasn't sure what was going on, who was getting married? Well, it appeared River was, to the Doctor, but something inside him kept telling him that that no, no the Doctor _couldn't_ marry River, he couldn't, he just couldn't. He started to stutter, trying to get something out, " don't…I don't…I I can't."

The Doctor looked at him, "Now is not the time for big ceremonies and proclamations," he told Rory, "You _need_ to say it."

"No Doctor you don't understand," Rory looked at him, "I…I_ can't_ say it. I'm _trying_ but I just, I can't bring myself to say it."

He really didn't know why he couldn't…but then, as he thought on it, he found his gaze turning to Angel, seeing the girl standing off to the side, her eyes closed, so pale, shaking her head, as though she were trying to ward away a nightmare. He could see it in her expression, how…how heartsbroken she was, how shattered, and something inside of him churned at the sight. And he knew…SHE was the reason he couldn't do it, he didn't know exactly why, but he knew that for her to be so…upset and clearly NOT crying happy tears…this whole situation had to be wrong, it had to be stopped.

"Angel?" Rory asked.

The Doctor frowned and spun around to look at Angel as well, his frown deepening as he saw her expression and how she was shaking, "Angel what is it?" he asked.

He didn't understand why she was reacting in such a way. It was a simple marriage ceremony, it wasn't like he was condemning himself to…oh, well, actually he _was_ from her point of view condemning himself to die by doing this. But there was nothing he could do to reassure her that what he was planning was not what they all thought it was. And he felt alarmed to see her seeming so upset, he felt…a need to stop the tears, but…he didn't know why she was crying in the first place.

"Angel it'll be alright," he tried to reassure her, "Please trust me. Everything will be fine."

But Angel just looked at him, tears in her eyes and his hearts broke for some reason, seeing it, seeing the pain radiating in them, the loss, the devastation, and…it seemed like…she had lost the will to fight, like she just…she was giving up. She shook her head and looked past him to River, the woman smirking victoriously at her, and she just shook her head, moving her gaze to Rory.

"Go ahead Rory," she said, her voice barely a whisper on the wind though everyone stiffened, hearing the absolute heartbreak in her voice. She turned her gaze back to River, looking utterly…defeated, "I give up," she murmured, "You win River. You win. Just…" she couldn't even bring herself to speak as she turned away, "Just do it," she whispered, closing her eyes, "Just do it."

The Doctor looked at Angel, not understanding why she seemed so upset by this. She should be…well…normally it would be a happy occasion, to have a marriage or something to that effect. True this was being done under quite a bit of duress and stress and threatening danger but it should still be a happy occasion. _He_ felt happy about it.

He gave Angel one more concerned glance before he turned to Rory, "Rory if you will?"

Rory looked at Angel once more, but she was looking away. He sighed, "I consent and gladly give," he repeated, his voice flat.

Amy looked at him, quite a bit confused as to why he sounded so even though he had only just found out River was their daughter and she was apparently getting married. Shouldn't that be something to be happy about?

The Doctor turned to River, nodding, "Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said," he looked at her meaningfully before leaning in to whisper something in her ear, pulling away as River stared at him, stunned, "I just told you my name."

Angel glanced over for only that, she knew there was NO way he'd told River his name. Not even he, with all the laws he'd broken and traditions he'd warped and customs he'd ignored over the years would EVER tell someone who was not his clear-cut Mate his name. She knew what he'd whispered to River, that he'd revealed he was actually the Teselecta to her, but still…why did it have to be THIS way that he'd done it? There were so many other ways this could have played out, so many other options to get to his end goal…why marriage? Unless…

She closed her eyes, feeling her throat closing on her at the emotions hitting her.

"Now, there you go, River Song," the Doctor smiled at her, "Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and…"

Rory looked over at Angel, ignoring what the Doctor was saying as he spoke to River, when he saw Angel let out a shuddering breath and a quiet sob, seeming to be the only one who could hear her actually starting to cry at this. And it wasn't a good cry, he could see the emotion on her face, the expressions filtering across her…she was absolutely _devastated_, completely shattered and destroyed by what was happening before her. They were NOT happy tears at all.

He quickly but quietly made his way over to her, focusing on her instead of his apparent daughter getting married behind him, "Angel what's wrong?" he whispered to her but she could only shake her head, barely able to breathe.

She winced when she heard the Doctor mentioning a kiss and watched as he leaned in, getting closer and closer to River, about ready to kiss her…

She felt her world falling apart around her. She should have done something. She should have stopped him when she had the chance. She'd had so many chances to tell him he was her Mate, to remind him, to do something to bring his memories back…but she wasn't all that clever and she had no idea how she could accomplish that. She wasn't brave enough to face him and have him deny her, deny the truth she spoke, even if he knew that she didn't lie, to have him deny her even for a moment would've killed her more than what she was witnessing at this very moment. Because this…this was something she couldn't stop.

There were _so many options_ he could've taken to make the situation go the way he wanted, to get himself close enough to River, to get her to touch him and have the time continue. This…THIS was something he was _choosing_ to do. With all his last knowledge _this_ was the only conclusion he was coming to. What else could be determined but that this was something he_ wanted_ to happen? That he wanted to marry River Song. Marriage was NOT something to be taken lightly, it wasn't something he would do just to try and gain River's helping hand, it was something he'd do because he meant it…he…he really did want to marry her.

She blinked, barely able to see through her tear-blurred vision as she watched the Doctor grow closer and closer to River, the man seeming to frown a little bit the closer he got. But she shook her head and looked away, despite having just witnessed him marrying the woman she did NOT want to see this happening, see this kiss that would seal the ceremony, see the last lingering remnants of the love _they_ had shared completely crumble before her eyes as he took another woman to be his wife. She had never wanted to be his wife, she wanted to be his Mate, but to see him choosing another woman to replace her…hurt her deeply. And she just…she couldn't take it anymore. She rested her hands on her stomach and turned away, leaning into Rory's arms as he held her as she cried.

The Doctor frowned as he got closer to River, not understanding why he was starting to feel so…hesitant to do this, why he was pulling away at the last moment. He should _want_ to kiss River, she was his wife now, he had just married her! So…what was wrong with him? Why was he hesitating, why wasn't he kissing her already, why did he feel like pulling away and getting as far from her as possible?

He shook his head minutely and closed his eyes, screwing up his courage, brushing it off as just 'premarital jitters' or something what with the Silence approaching and him having this one chance to save the people he cared about you. He leaned in and pressed his lips to River's, their lips just barely touching before he gasped, his eyes widening as a flood of images flew through mind…

~oOo~

_"We promised to take care of each other, I will never leave you," he reached forward and gently pulled her into his arms, carefully leaning down and kissing her..._

_"Of course, yes!" he quickly reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, savoring the experience, committing evert facet of it to his considerable memory, every emotion, every thought (few though they were), every sensation..._

_"The moment I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew you were for me, my own personal angel," and with that, he kissed her gently, deeply, reveling in this moment he could share with his wife..._

_"YOU are my Mate. My ONLY Mate. EVER. I don't want another one. I won't, no matter what. Because I LOVE you and only you, forever," he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, pouring all his feelings and promises into it..._

_The energy flowed to his face and down the length of his body. He held out both his hands looking at them before squeezing her hand one final time and leaning in to kiss her quickly..._

~oOo~

The Doctor yanked himself away from River, his hearts clenching in pain as memory after memory assailed him from the few memories that had only just started to hit him, growing more powerful and profound as they race through his mind. He remembered…he remembered everything! He remembered Angel, kissing her and telling her he loved her and asking her to be his Mate and…

"What have you _done_?!" he glared at River.

River just smirked, "It wasn't just me, _husband_," she added the last word with a hiss.

And his hearts stopped.

He'd just kissed another woman in front of Angel…this was not like it was with Cassandra, this is something he'd chosen to do and…worse yet…he'd just…married her. He spun around with a gasp, to see Angel crumble to the ground in Rory's arms, sobbing her hearts out for what had just happened in front of her.

"Angel…" he reached out for her, but River grabbed his hand…

And time resumed…

~8~

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, parked right behind him within the Teselecta's head, leaving the control of the robot to the crew he'd borrowed it from, before he raced in, his mind whirling with the rampant thoughts, the pain in his hearts threatening to crush him as he saw Angel wasn't there. He ran to the console, trying to bring up a scan to find her…but the controls sparked. No, not just sparked, flames shot up to prevent him from touching anything. The lights turned red as the box began to hum angrily at him.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry," he whispered to the old girl before he dashed out of the room, into the halls, trying to find Angel, NEEDING to find her…

He ran down a hall, heading for her room, wincing as he thought of that, HER room…she hadn't been sharing his room the last few years and that…he felt ill. Because that room had been THEIR room, she had essentially been 'kicked out' of their room and forced back into her old one and…god he just needed to find her!

He finally reached her door, the TARDIS thankfully not making him lost, and ran in, not bothering to knock, shoving the door open with such force that it swung back and hit the wall. Though it didn't startle the woman within as she stood staring out a false window, the landscape beyond a memory of Gallifrey.

"Ang…" he began, running into the room.

"Go away," Angel called, making him stop in his tracks, staring at her turned back as though he couldn't believe what she'd said, how she'd said it…so…hollowly, so…empty.

"Angel…"

"I said go away Doctor," she repeated.

He winced, knowing she should have called him Theta, she always called him Theta when they were alone, she loved calling him by his true name as often as she could. This was wrong, this was SO wrong, and this was all his fault, "I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize to me," Angel murmured, still not turning around, giving him no indication that an advancement towards her would be welcome.

He let out a breath, starting to smile, hoping that meant that she was forgiving him…when she continued.

"You should apologize to your _wife_ though," she added, a…bitter note in her voice, "You ran off in the middle of your wedding."

He swallowed hard, feeling tears pricking his eyes at that, "Angel I didn't…"

"Stop," she cut in again, "Just…_stop_," she pleaded, shaking her head, "I just…don't care."

"What?" he breathed, feeling his hearts shatter at that, that was…so unlike Angel, she cared about everything, about him most of all, more than herself and…she just…

What had he done?!

"I don't care anymore," she repeated, before she turned around and he could see the tears in her eyes, the weariness on her face, the hopelessness in her expression she had…given up, just…given up. She shook her head, "And I can't do this anymore."

He watched as she stepped away from the window and moved to her bed where a small bag was resting, already packed, her bag, her things…he looked around the room to see all her belongings were missing.

"Angel please," he moved in front of her, blocking her way, reaching for her, "Don't…"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, backing away from him, making him feel as though he'd been punched in the gut, the air leaving him at her snap, Angel didn't snap like that, "You CAN'T touch me anymore."

"But you're my Mate!" he argued.

"And your WIFE will have your head," she shot back at him, her tears turning angry now.

He let out a breath, realizing just how far he'd pushed her, "Mates are more important."

"Really?" she scoffed, "I seem to recall someone saying that things forgotten can't be important if they are so easily erased from one's mind."

He winced, knowing that HE had basically said that, after the Dream Lord, he'd mentioned all those memories that were fuzzy, that he'd forgotten about, that couldn't be so important if he could forget them, "I didn't mean…"

"You did," she didn't let him finish, "Those memories, were of ME. They were of our time, our Mating, our love…and by your own words they aren't important," she shrugged, "So that must mean your wife is more important to you than your Mate," she let out a bitter laugh, "And who am I to stand in the way of your happiness? I'm no one important."

"Don't say that!" he nearly shouted, jumping to the side to block her as she tried to leave again, "You are my entire Universe! Nella please…"

"Don't call me that," she blinked, looking down, "Don't you DARE use my name."

He swallowed hard at her demand, the names were…sacred, the most powerful secret a Mated pair could share and she was…essentially denying their bond…which was only fitting, he'd denied it so often before.

She sniffled, pulling his attention back to her, "Why don't you just tell your wife your name as well," she whispered, her voice breaking, driving a nail further into his hearts, "We both know you will one day, might as well get it over with."

"Angel…" he shook his head, he…didn't know what to say. He truly, for the first time in his long lives, had no idea what he could say to make this better. That he was sorry?

For what? There were too many things to name. Too many things he'd done to her that would take too long for him to list and make up for.

"The worst part," she continued to look down, "Is that I actually hoped…I hoped that, maybe, you really _did_ love me enough to fall in love with me again even after you'd forgotten me," she looked at him now, the heartsbreak in her eyes killing him, "But you never really did love me in the first place did you?"

"Of course I did!" he insisted, wanting to reach out and shake her, show her, prove it to her, but he held back, she didn't want him to touch her.

"And yet you married River Song," Angel shook her head, "The anti-me, isn't she? Dangerous and clever and beautiful and daring and…dark. And THAT's who you truly are, aren't you Doctor? You did it, you managed to fool even psychic ME into thinking you were a good man, but you're not," she felt a tear fall from her eye as she realized that, "You're not. And you never will be. I was an anchor, I was a…restraint. I was holding you back, I get that now. You needed River to unlock your potential. To be who you truly are. The Oncoming Storm."

He blinked, feeling tears falling from his own eyes at her words, not only was she putting herself down…but she was…she honestly believed…the one person in all of space and time who truly had believed he was capable of being a good man…didn't anymore.

She'd lost her faith in him.

And that…hurt second only to the fact that she seemed to have lost her love for him as well.

"I…" he couldn't speak, what could be said to that.

"I actually thought you loved me," Angel continued, letting out a scoffing laugh, as though someone who had found out that something they had believed in with all their heart was a sham, "I thought I could trust you."

"You can!" he swore.

"I DID," she reminded him, "I trusted you…more than I _ever_ trusted anyone. More than Jack, more than Mickey, more than Rory…more than I trusted my own family," he watched, feeling his hearts breaking all over as she grew more upset and angry, "I trusted you! I trusted that you would be the _one person_ in all the Universe who _wouldn't_ HURT me! I trusted you with _everything_, with things I'd NEVER told anyone before and…" she shook her head, "And…and…you threw it all away for River Song! Do you know how it feels to know you can't even tell your Mate who you are to them because you KNOW they won't believe you!?" she was…beyond angry now, she had FELT it, she'd sensed it, the moment she brought up who she was to him, he'd deny it, he'd stutter and deny it and_ he wouldn't believe her_, "I trusted you…and you betrayed me."

He swallowed hard, "Angel…I'm…I'm so sorry," his own voice cracked at that, at hearing how completely he'd destroyed the only good thing in his life.

"I am too," she took a breath, as though steeling herself, "I'm going back to Jack, to my family…DON'T come after me, Doctor," she warned him, "Don't come see me. Don't contact me. Don't…do anything. Just…don't," she shook her head, placing a hand on her stomach, drawing his attention to the…the bump of it, his eyes widening before they shot back up to her own eyes, "I don't want her to become YOU."

He staggered back at that, feeling himself grow light-headed, feeling the breath leave him. Angel…she was pregnant, his MATE was pregnant, with a little girl…and…and…he sunk down the wall to the ground, staring at her, openly crying now as he watched her walk to the door of the bedroom, the light in his darkness about to go out and leave him in the bitter black.

And he'd brought it upon himself.

"Please…" he begged, "Please don't leave me…"

Angel paused in the doorway, he could see tears in her eyes though he knew the emotion behind them was just…gone, they were tears for her own pain and not for his, "If you want company," she glanced at him, "You know where to find your wife."

And with that, she walked out the door…slamming it behind her…

~8~

The Doctor shot up in bed with a bang, hearing something slam…well, not slam exactly, more like gently close. Angel…the real Angel…didn't slam things. He looked over at the door to the bathroom, before falling back down onto the bed for a moment, putting a hand over his face and dragging it down till it rested on his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling tears behind them as he remembered that dream. He…hadn't been expecting it.

He'd come to expect nightmares now, as though they were something normal he was meant to endure, as though…as though there weren't any dreams any longer just…nightmares. But he hadn't expected that one, to dream of what might have happened if he'd not remembered Angel till the very end…

He shook his head and stood, getting out of bed to walk to the false window the TARDIS had left in the room, a window that actually showed him what was outside. He looked out at the white landscape, the smoking ground and the frosty scenery that lay beyond. They were on a cloud, high above Victorian London, in the winter. He let out a breath, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the cool glass, feeling like he was both overheated and far too chilled.

That dream…he'd expected a nightmare about the Weeping Angels or something, about the _Byzantium_, given they'd just dealt with the statues once more. But…he supposed he could see the reasoning behind this dream, River. River was a nightmare in and of herself, and to see her, to encounter her and then lose the Ponds, his mind had gone to the last time he'd 'lost the Ponds' and River had been there. He let out a shuddering breath, reaching up with his other hand to rub his eyes, bags were starting to form beneath them from lack of sleep.

He opened them however and turned his head when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, a chin rest on his shoulder as he saw Angel appear in his peripheral vision, "Are you alright my love?" she asked him, tilting her head to look up at him.

He smiled at the concern in her voice, the love in her eyes, hearing her call him 'her love,' reminding him the dream was just a nightmare, that she DID still love him, that she was his Mate and always would be. That he had NOT married River but revealed his quite-opposite feelings to the woman. He leaned over and rested his forehead to hers, "I'm fine," he smiled at her, "Now."

She gave him a small smile in return, she was…trying so hard to be supportive, to be there for him, to let him know he could talk to her about his nightmares. But…trying also not to push him, she knew how he could get. If he was pushed too much he shut down and didn't talk. So, instead, she tried to get his mind off it, glancing out the window at the light snow that was falling, "It's nearly Christmas," she murmured.

He nodded, looking out the window as well though he tilted his head to the side, resting his temple to hers, "Yes."

She nudged his head with her own, "What do you want for Christmas, my love?"

"Nothing," he said, "Absolutely nothing."

She frowned, "Why not?"

He just looked at her, turning in her arms to wrap his own around her, "Because," he reached up to gently stroke her cheek, "I already have everything I could ever want," he told her, leaning in to kiss her deeply before he pulled her closer, just…holding her, hugging her tightly, his chin on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

She and Ayla (and the TARDIS) were all he needed, all he wanted, he just…as long as he had them…he would be happy, he would be fine, he…he'd be a good man.

As long as he had them.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes, swearing to himself he would never ever put them in harm or give them a reason to leave, not like in the dream, he would be a better man than he was, he would protect them, keep them safe, be…the best Mate and father he could be. And, maybe, just maybe, if he did that…

They'd stay.

A/N: Poor old Doctor :'( I was torn between making this a dream about the Weeping Angels or one involving River in a more 'threatening' sense. River won out ;)

I'm so excited for the Snowmen though! ^-^ AND! Tomorrow the trailer for the 50th will be coming out! ^-^ Double excitement! I should warn though the next chapter will be mostly the two prequels for the Snowmen, featuring Vastra and the gang, but I think it'll be interesting to see their thoughts on what's going on ;)

Quick note though, as this is an original chapter, I'm going to hold off on posting TAOSAT till tomorrow ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm very touched that you like the story so much that you read it despite hating the OCs :) As I'm always trying to improve them, if you could describe in what way exactly Ayla is a brat and perhaps offer suggestions on how to improve her I'll do my best to keep that in mind as I write her in the future ;)

I like that about River too, it's like the older she is the more she matures and the more she realizes she's really holding onto something that won't ever happen. The River we see in TNOTD will be...very different than we've seen her so far ;) I'm very excited for Clara too :)

Hate is a powerful word yup, it's hard to understand when no justified reason is given for why the hate is felt, I agree :)

The other companions will know about Rory and Amy, but as for how/when/what happens, we'll have to wait and see :)

IYC will always be updated around the 21st/22nd of the month :) I'm thinking I might do a sort of reverse-holiday thing, where I post the Halloween chapters on Thanksgiving lol. But I'm not sure yet about that :)

The way the gang find out...will be quite interesting ;)

Thanks, I'm glad you like River's progression :) I sort of see her older here because the River in the _Byzantium_ (the oldest River by that point) hadn't been pardoned yet nor was she a professor, and this one was both :) So that had to mean it happened after the _Byzantium_, at least in my mind. According to the 'Timeline of River Song' from the DW confidential, the point where she saw Rory before Demons Run took place after TWORS but before the end of AGMGTW, so fairly early in River's timeline and much earlier than the River we see in TATM :) I was really sad they didn't have that scene in either, the Doctor wouldn't have just left Brian waiting like they implied in the show :(

I semi-feel bad for River too, though I think Angel more meant to keep the bad things happening to River than preventing her from ever being born. She didn't know what she was preventing on the wedding night just that a lot of pain would come from it and she wanted to keep it from happening :(

I'm glad you're all caught up and enjoying the story so far ^-^ I hope you enjoy Proffy and Evy too :) And no problem at all! I love giving birthday shoutouts ;)

It bothered me too how we didn't really get to know much of their lives either :( All we sort of glimpsed was that Amy wrote the book Clara talked to Artie about and that was pretty much it :( So I wanted to show they had a good life :) Angel's anger will definitely come into play a bit more yup ;) The trigger for her anger will also be very important }:)

I wanted to save the Ponds too, sadly I felt they had to go out the way they did in order to impact the Doctor enough to get him on the cloud :( I can say though there's still a little surprise for Brian still to come, he's still a member of the family so he'll be popping up again too ;)


	23. The Great Detective Investigates

The Great Detective Investigates

"_In London in the time of Queen Victoria, there were many tales of a remarkable personage known as The Great Detective. I refer, of course, to Madame Vastra , the lizard woman of Pater Noster Road, and her extraordinary adventures. Her beautiful assistant, Jenny Flint, and the mysterious henchman, Strax, whose countenance was too abominable to be photographed. There were also accounts...of a fourth member of the Pater Noster gang. A shadowy figure whose assistance was only sought in the direst emergencies._"

~8~

Snow was lightly falling over the streets of Victorian London, people ambling past as they prepared for Christmas. All of them happy and laughing, unaware of the dangers that had been stopped on the ground by a rag-tag bunch of detectives or even of those who watched over them from above, hidden among the clouds. No, this was of no concern to them as they went about their business, readying things for the holidays.

A human inspector, however, was one of the few who was aware of a great danger that had been thwarted by the efforts of a rather...unique woman. He stood in a home, staring out the window at the people passing for only a moment before a reflection caught his eye and he turned, spotting a rather disfigured, dark-skinned man with no visible neck, dressed in a butler's uniform, leading a handcuffed man out of the house.

"Prepare for obliteration, Earthling scum!" Strax declared, the very same no-necked individual the man had been watching.

"Actually, Mr. Strax," the man, an Inspector for Scotland Yard, cut in, "If you could just...take him aside for a moment, I have some officers on the way."

"As you wish. Humans," he muttered the last word, leading the man out, muttering under his breath about how they were too soft and 'even worse than the glowy girl,' whoever that was.

"Sorry," a lovely young woman with dark hair stepped over, dressed in black, "He's new."

"Funny looking fellow," the man remarked to one Miss Jenny Flint, "Turkish, is he?"

"He is a genetically modified clone warrior from outer space," a green woman stepped over, her face scaly and visible for him to see, "Saved by one of our good friends," she added, "As such he feels a sense of debt and is hoping to 'restore his honor' by helping the species she would wish protected."

"Ah," the man nodded, not understanding a word of that but going along with it, "Makes sense. Well, what a case," he grinned, "Identical twins, poison undetectable to science, an ancient Egyptian curse. Once more Scotland Yard is in your debt, Madame Vastra," he gave her a polite bow, "Where would we be without you?"

She smiled, before making quite the sassy remark for the period, "Quite some distance from a clue, one imagines."

"You might be right," he nodded.

"I am quite certain I am," Vastra countered, "A child could have solved this case, and indeed, she rather did," she smiled, thinking of Ayla.

The girl had been visiting them when the case had come up and she'd had to be returned to her parents. Before she'd left, having heard the vague details of it from the flustered and stuttering officer the Inspector had sent to brief them on the case, the girl had hugged her and said 'watch out for his Ganger and don't drink the funny water.' Truly she had had no idea what the girl was speaking of, but it all made sense later, which only served to make her think of another young woman she knew who had spoken such nonsense at times yet was so important to heed her words. Ayla was becoming more and more like her mother every day in terms of her psychic abilities, even when she was wrong her little feelings still somehow related to what she was speaking of. It was quite lovely to have the chance to see Ayla growing up, she was becoming more like the Doctor as well in her curiosity, ever so intrigued by all that was around her, seeing the wonder in everything, finding it all so wonderful to learn about. For a first child, the Time Lords had done remarkably well in spawning a child that seemed to have their best qualities while also having their negative ones more tempered and balanced.

The Inspector nodded politely at that again, before taking a step back...only to step right on a squeaky little teddy bear. He frowned, leaning down to pick it up, holding it before the women questioningly.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Jenny blushed, taking the bear from the man and holding it gently in her arms as though it were a treasure to be taken care of and not just a scrap of cloth and buttons, "Our niece comes to visit us at times, she's jus' a little girl."

"Yes," he glanced at the bear, before turning his gaze around the room where he could see quite a few other toys and child-like objects...though he wasn't quite sure about the toy soldiers in the corner that seemed to have just played out an epic battle and were lying in pieces with a baked potato sitting on top of a pile of them...that particular spot did not make a shred of sense to him. But he shook his head, realizing he was being rude, and returned his attention back to Vastra...though even THAT gaze could be considered rude as he had to ask, "Does it ever hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Vastra asked, unsure of what he was speaking of.

"Your skin condition. Always wondered..."

Jenny glared at him, crossing her arms, offended, "It's not a _condition_, Inspector. It's just skin."

"Are you sure?" the man frowned, leaning in a bit closer as though to try and examine Vastra's face.

The woman rolled her eyes at the typical human reaction, well one of 2 typical reactions, at least this time the person in question wasn't running screaming from the room or fainting, "I am, as I may have failed to mention, an intelligent reptile from an ancient civilization long preceding mankind," Vastra sighed, "Many of us slumber under the Earth's crust."

"Madame was accidentally awoken by an extension to the London Underground," Jenny nodded, "She was rescued though by those friends we mentioned.

"Well, that would account for it," the Inspector nodded, taking it all in remarkably well for the moment.

"I was not initially keen on the society of apes," Vastra admitted, "But I had very good friends who helped me see the true nature of the humans above, their kindness, their bravery and indomitable spirit, their...heart," she looked at Jenny softly, "And then I made the most elementary of errors," Vastra reached out to touch Jenny's face, "I fell in love."

"What, with the Turkish fellow?" the Inspector grimaced at the thought, not even seeming to notice Vastra's gesture to Jenny.

"No," Vastra hissed, "_Not_ with the Turkish fellow," she put her arm around Jenny purposefully, the young girl smiling and blushing at the point Vastra was trying to make.

She loved how possessive the woman could be at times. It warmed her heart to see that Vastra cared that much, that she wasn't afraid of people knowing that they were together. She had noticed though that...Vastra was a bit more fond and open with her lately, since the Time Lords had come to stay in their box on the cloud. They would visit at times, they'd go up to the TARDIS and spend time with the Time Family, the Time Lords rarely ever came down but when they did they tried to avoid any dangerous situations or investigations. They would let Ayla play and stay at the house, they would have dinner together at times...but the moment a case came up, they left. It was...worrying Vastra a great deal, worrying her too how little the Time Lords...well, the Doctor really...seemed to care for the humans and the dangers to them any longer.

It was...so unlike them.

They kept trying to talk to him, to get it out of him what was wrong and what had changed in him. They knew from Ayla, how quiet and sad she would get when they asked her, when she'd talk about how her Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy went away, that something had happened to the Ponds, that they had been lost, and that the Doctor and Angel were hurting from it. Angel...was having a hard time, and the Doctor seemed to react to that even more so, double the amount of him reacting to the loss of the Ponds as well. His Mate was upset and in pain and it hurt him twice as badly to know that.

It had made him twice as attentive to her, twice as determined to see her happy, and twice as hard against getting involved in dangerous situations. They could guess that he blamed himself for what happened to the Ponds, even if they didn't know the whole story. They could probably say that he was trying to avoid losing Angel or Ayla in the same way. He had, quite literally, lost both of them at one point or another, and he was...well...he seemed out of sorts as well. He seemed jittery and agitated and jumpy and scattered, but as though he were having trouble focusing, as though he were worrying too much. It was like he was expecting something awful to happen even though Angel hadn't sensed anything of the sort. He was even more unwilling to place them in a situation where they could be taken from him or lost or hurt.

But...when they were _together_, they saw it, they saw how much he cared for and loved his little family. It was what had made Vastra more open, to see him expressing his love for Angel, to see how happy it made the Time Lady...it had made her want to make Jenny that happy as well, and she _was_ very happy. They felt almost an...obligation to the Time Lords, to get the Doctor back up to par and saving the Earth, to get him off his cloud. The Time Lords had done SO much for them, for all the humans, that they just...wanted to help in some way, wanted to help return his fighting spirit, the spirit that truly made him the Doctor.

"Good lord!" the Inspector gasped, NOW startled and staring at them, more alarmed that they were two women then a lizard woman and a human, "Good lord."

"Come along, my dear," Vastra smirked at Jenny, she did so LOVE getting that reaction from the humans.

"Yes, my darling," Jenny put on an extra show of taking her arm and following her.

The Inspector stood there, still sputtering, "Good lord!"

~8~

Vastra and Jenny laughed as they settled into their carriage, Strax acting as the driver as they pulled away from the house that the twin brothers had been in, when Jenny sighed, "Still no word from the Doctor, then?"

"No, my dear," Vastra frowned, "And there won't be."

"Not even from Angel?" Jenny pouted, she was rather fond of the woman.

Angel had always been kind to her, she had helped save her when Vastra had attacked her shortly after waking from her slumber, not knowing that she was an innocent person who hadn't had a thing to do with what happened to her people. She always liked Angel and the Doctor because they didn't treat her like she was inferior, like most others did, but like she was remarkable, and that...meant a lot to her.

"I'm afraid not," Vastra shook her head, "They are both...rather preoccupied by their progeny."

"They can't stay in that box forever. Angel won't let him though. And Ayla _loves_ us."

"Family is a wonder to us all. And he has lost more than he can bear my dear. He will wish to take comfort in this for as long as he can."

Jenny fell silent, understanding that. Her family hadn't been...very fond of her life choices, nor had they been supportive, but...she did still love them, they were family. They truly were a treasure that could never be replaced and to lose them...it hurt. She could empathize slightly with the Doctor in not wanting to lose them and wanting to cherish the time he had with them. She glanced out the window of the carriage, looking up and starting to smile, "It's starting to snow."

"But it can't be," Vastra frowned, leaning over to try and see for herself.

"Well, it is nearly Christmas. Ayla _was_ wishing for this."

"But the clouds..."

"What about them?" Jenny shook her head.

"There _aren't_ any," Vastra frowned and reached up, tapping the side of a sort of ear-horn that was sticking down from the roof of her carriage, truly it was really a communication device fitted to look like something commonplace in Victorian London. She started to speak, not even waiting to hear who had picked up the other end once it connected, "There is something you should see," she called to the person listening, "Something important, a danger..." she glanced at Jenny who nodded encouragingly, "Please, we_ must_ meet."

She closed the comm. and looked at the device, tapping coordinates into it before she looked at Jenny once more, taking her hand and holding it tightly, hoping that the fourth member of their group would agree to meet them.

~8~

Strax, the Sontaran general, peered around a corner of an alley a short while later, waving back at Jenny and Vastra to call them over when he saw the coast was clear.

"What?" Jenny hissed as they reached him, honestly the potato was _far_ too paranoid for his own good, he saw enemies everywhere!

They turned, hearing the snow crunch to see a figure, a man, standing in the shadows of the alley behind them, seeming to be dressed for the times with a top hat on his head. He didn't move closer, he didn't reveal himself, but they knew who it was.

"I'm so glad you came!" Vastra breathed, though she was disappointed to see that two others were not with him, "We have news, I think, of particular interest to you. There was a meteor shower in the south-west," she began, throwing everything she had at him besides just the snow with no clouds, she needed to intrigue him, they all did, for the sake of the Earth, and...well...snow without clouds was possible, now that she thought about it, the Time Lords had done the same trick before they'd left her with Jenny, had sent a ball of light into the sky from their TARDIS and made it snow, it could have been that, it probably was that, Ayla had wanted a white Christmas, so now...realizing that...she needed to use something, anything, to gather his interest and make him curious, "Unexpected timing and density. I have calculated there is a 34 percent chance it is the result of alien intervention," the man was silent, "24 percent," she corrected, but _still_ he was silent, "Well it could JUST be meteors but it's worth looking into! There is a very pleasant tea room in the area. I'm sure you and your Mate and daughter would love it."

The man stiffened.

"Also," Jenny tried, seeing that the stiffening wasn't good, that he would NOT be open to the idea of exposing the two girls in such a way, "There's a professor, Erasmus Pin, who's claiming he's gonna split the world open with a giant drill through the thinnest part of the Earth's crust! I think we should investigate!" the man turned his attention to her silently, "I mean, he doesn't actually have a giant drill," and continued to be silent, "And he's not really a professor," and quiet, "And he _was_ a bit drunk at the time and singing a bit but you know it's never too early to…investigate a drill?"

Strax eyed the women a moment before pointing up, "I've declared war on the Moon!"

"Do be quiet Strax!" Vastra sighed, exasperated.

"Too long the Moon has hung unmonitored and unsuspected in the sky! It is gaining enormous tactical advantage!"

"There's no one living there!" Jenny told him.

"Then it is CLEARLY time to act! They won't suspect a thing!"

"WHO won't suspect a thing?"

"MOON-ITES!"

The man, the Doctor, stepped out of the shadows, dressed for the times, and looked at them, serious, "Why do you keep doing this? What is the point? I have told you. I KEEP telling you! I_ don't_ do this anymore. I've retired. I _just _want to spend time with my _family_. What is so wrong about that?"

Truly that was _all_ he wanted to do, just...be with them. The Ponds...to lose them like that, it was hard, on all of them. They hadn't lost a member of their family in...SO long that it hurt, it hurt even worse than all the times before. Especially for Angel, she blamed herself, that she should have seen the angel there, that she should have been able to pull Rory away. Why could she save so many others yet not the people most dear to her? He just...wanted to get her mind off it, wanted to try and go somewhere that they could just...be as normal of a family as possible...for being practically immortal and living in a time machine. The Ponds had hit him as well, had made him realize how...easy it really was to lose family and he just...couldn't bear the thought of losing any member of it again, especially Angel and Ayla, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with them just being a father and a Mate.

"There's a man on Praid Street with an invisible wife!" Jenny attempted to intrigue him, but the Doctor just shook his head, "Maybe he...just...doesn't have a wife..."

"You're wasting your time," he told them, striding past, "Leave me alone, leave Angel alone, and leave our daughter alone. I will _not_ put them in danger again!"

"Merry Christmas!" Jenny called as he disappeared as a carriage passed, "You think he means it?" she asked Vastra quietly.

"Yes, my dear," she sighed, putting her arm around Jenny, "I rather think he does," before leading her off, starting to think it would take a Christmas miracle to get the stubborn man off his cloud.

Strax though, just looked up at the moon, "Damn Moon!"

"Strax!" they called and he sighed, clambering after them to their carriage, getting up to drive it as the women settled in back.

"Oh dear Vastra," Angel's voice rang out from a communication horn sticking out of the roof, making the women look up, "One must always have faith."

The women looked at each other...and smiled.

Maybe they would get their Christmas miracle after all.

A/N: This was a really Time Lord-lite prequel so I tried to add as much of the Time Lords into it as I could and give a little outside perspective of what others see happening with them through Vastra and her gang :)

I am SO excited to get to Clara though! And I can't wait till the 50th in just 2 weeks! ^-^ The trailer looks amazing!

Quick note, TAOSAT will be posted around 1-2pm, or about 6 hours from posting this chapter ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you're enjoying the nightmares :) I feel sad for him too :( It'll be...a mixture of things with the Doctor when the truth about them finally comes out to Angel. He'll go through a range of emotions, but I can say that we'll find out very soon the exact reason why he hasn't told Angel yet ;)

I can't say exactly how River knows the Doctor's name in this story-Universe. I'm leaning towards waiting till they define it in the show and have it come about in the story at that point as an explanation moment, or seeing if they just never mention it and, once River's officially off the show, putting in an explanation moment then. I can say there were 3 hints in the saga about how she knows his name ;)

The spinoff of 'what if Clara was Ayla' won't be up for a while, I don't plan to do many of the AUs till I've caught up with all my future Time Ladies, so it might be a year or even 2 before we see that :( I'm not quite sure I understood the second question. FF might have glitched, I think some words were missing, all I got was something about between the series and the Christmas episode...and that was about it lol :) I think (let me know if I'm wrong) that it was asking if there would be a break between the Christmas special for 2013? Like a day between when it airs and when the chapters are posted? If that's what it was, I can say there will be :) The Christmas Special for 2013 will be posted on the 27th so we'll have a whole day after Christmas before we get to it :) I only have the 26th to write the entire transcript and the chapters for this story so I can't do it too soon after ;)

Lol, that was the reaction I was hoping for ;) It's definitely strange, River's grown on me a lot through writing her for Proffy and Evy, and then I get here and I'm so torn, I like her well enough in the show but want to slap her in the story lol :) I'm very excited for Clara too ^-^ And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

That happens to me all the time, I'll watch an episode and be like, 'wait...where's Evy/Proffy/Angel?!' lol :) The nightmares will be a sort of mix and match in terms of length, some will be as long as 'Angela Jones' was, others will be shorter than a typical chapter. I can try to give more warning about when they pop up though, like a note at the end of the chapter preceeding it if it helps :) But we'll really start to see the dreams affecting the Doctor's waking life, especially when Clara gets invovled ;)

I can say that Anthony will make an appearance from the PS moment that was never created but that his name might not be Anthony in this story for a certain reason ;) As for his siblings/family...we'll have to wait and see :)

The nightmares mostly follow the episodes because of the triggers in them, but I can say that there's definitely a reason behind them that might vaguely have to do with the Dream Lord ;) It's sort of what the nightmares are already, his subconscious and his guilt eating at him and plaguing him with nightmares. It's the Doctor doing it to himself, it's his own mind attackhing him and bringing all his fears to the surface as he dreams }:) Angel wil have a hand in helping him though, but it might take her a while ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

And a very Happy Birthday to ValkyrieEverdeen12! I hope your day is just amazing! ^-^


	24. The Snowmen: Winter is Coming

The Snowmen: Winter is Coming

The Doctor smiled as he looked at Angel, curled up and sleeping on one of the new seats in the TARDIS, the old box had decided to archive the other console room and create a new one. An early Christmas gift for her niece who hadn't seen the TARDIS change overnight before. The little girl had woken up from the excited calls of her 'Aunt Idris' and gone into the control room to see it had been completely changed. It looked far more high-tech, more alien, more like the brilliant machine the old girl was. She'd squealed excitedly and raced to wake them up as well, to show them the present she'd been given. Apparently the TARDIS had also changed as a way to try and cheer Ayla up from the loss of Rory and Amy, which had hit them all hard. Angel had smiled a small, knowing smile that told him either Idris had mentioned the idea to her or that she just knew what was coming. But still, they'd only been asleep for an hour or so, not needing as much as Ayla, who was still growing, but being woken up so roughly had made them a bit tired.

He had been...torn between being thankful and sad that he'd been woken up, thankful because he'd felt the stirrings of another nightmare setting in and...sad because...he'd felt another nightmare setting in. He truly was a mess of a man wasn't he? The nightmares plagued him and haunted him, starting to encroach upon his waking hours but...he...welcomed them, in a way. He...wanted them to happen. He wanted them to be terrible and horrifying and kill him little by little inside. It was a terrible, truly a horrifying thing to wish but...he...

He deserved them.

Angel had let him off entirely too easily for what he'd done to her, for what he'd let happen to her and Ayla. It was all his fault, everything that had happened to his girls. From the moment he'd regenerated to the moment Angel regenerated and they got Ayla back it was HIS fault. And...Angel had forgiven him. Ayla had forgiven him. Hell, the family had forgiven him...but he just...couldn't. He couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done, for all the hurt he'd caused. Everyone had let him off too easy, he was sure of it, and he...he needed to be punished. He'd hurt the people he loved and cherished more than anything and he'd merely been let off with a slap on the wrists. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair that Angel and Ayla had suffered so terribly and he was just left to skip off with a merry tune.

The nightmares were his punishment. The nightmares were his own suffering. And that was why he couldn't tell Angel about them. Yes, he didn't want her to know because he didn't want her to see half the things he'd dreamed of, like Ayla becoming River in the spacesuit at the lake or her being cut into by Malokeh, the truly gruesome quality of his nightmares was something he wanted to protect her from. But...it was also because she'd do everything she could to make him feel better. She would try her hardest to make them go away, to comfort him, and be there for him, and be the light in the dark of his mind. And he...

Didn't want that.

He didn't deserve that.

He deserved to suffer. He truly did believe he deserved a worse hell than what the Teselecta sentenced Melody to, worse than anything he could ever imagine. But sadly...all he had was the nightmares. They were all he had to try and ease his guilty mind, to try and subconsciously make it up to Angel and Ayla for all they'd endured because of him. And it would never be enough. It never ever would.

And for that reason alone, he needed them to continue as long as they could without Angel finding out, he...needed this punishment.

His Mate, his daughter, had been hurt because of him, he had failed them, it was only fitting he be hurt in return.

And this, the nightmares, were the only way that could happen because it was the only thing Angel and Ayla wouldn't be able to see coming as an attack or try to comfort him about if they didn't know about them. It was the only thing he could do where he could be tortured as painfully as they had been without them seeing it to stop it.

So he had been a bit disheartened that he'd been awoken before the nightmare could set in, but...seeing Ayla's beaming face, seeing Angel smiling, seeing his girls happy...it was enough to make up for that. If they could be happy, that was all he wanted, that was all he ever wanted, them to be happy. And even now Angel was smiling softly in her sleep, she'd drifted off on a small comfy black chair that was set up in the middle of the controls along the edge of the room. There was a small path from the front doors to the console, now a more defined hexagon, with a ring of technology banks around it with a small break in both sides to fit a chair. There were a set of steps in the back that led to the other halls and a set of steps to the side that led to the lower levels near the doors.

He didn't have the hearts to wake her so he'd let her continue to sleep as he tried his hand at showing Ayla more about the TARDIS…which, given by how she'd look up at the rotating Gallifreyan symbols above the rotor and giggle from behind her hands, he was doing a poor job of. He was quite sure the TARDIS was making fun of him to Ayla, but that was alright, he wanted his little girl to be happy. He couldn't help but smile, he liked the fact that he made his daughter giggle and smile like that, even if it was indirectly with the TARDIS undoubtedly poking fun at him.

He put a finger to his lips though, signaling for Ayla to try and be quiet, to let her mummy sleep. Angel had had a difficult time losing Rory. While he had had so many companions over the years, had left some, been left by some, lost some, it never did get easier but...having so many had helped him heal when it happened next. He'd been devastated as it was happening, yes, he hadn't lost any in the way he lost the Ponds since Angel had joined him. But, afterwards, seeing their life play out, seeing them live a full and happy life had made it easier to let go. Angel, though, she'd only had Mickey who had left her to save the world, a noble cause, but come back and married one of her best friends, and Rory…who had, for all intents and purposes, died. It killed her that she hadn't seen it coming, hadn't been able to stop it, to save him. All those time distortions had severely hindered her abilities and Rory had been lost because of it. She blamed herself and Rory wasn't just a companion, not that Mickey was just a companion either, but…Rory had been there longer, done so much for her and Ayla, been there for her when she'd needed someone most. He'd truly become like a brother to Angel and to lose him...it killed her.

He wanted her to sleep as long as she needed when she finally managed to drift off, she'd been having more trouble getting to sleep than he had the last few times they'd slept since the incident with the Ponds. Unfortunately, the Universe didn't seem to get the memo.

Angel's small smile soon turned into a frown as she slept, her head starting to twitch in her dreaming...

..._a young boy stood before a mound of snow with a large snowball on top of it, staring at it in a mixture of fright and curiosity, walking closer to it_...

..._a tall man with a long face stood above a group of men, watching as they were devoured, attacked by snowmen_...

..._a snowglobe stood in a laboratory, lights flashing around it, snow swirling within as the long-faced man stood stoically before it_...

..._a pond lay, frozen, before a dark house, ice spreading unnaturally fast across the top of it, a hand pressing against the top, cracking it, trying to break through_...

..._the long-faced man leapt up from the ground, his skin startlingly pale, his eyes vacant and cloudy, ghoulish in appearance as he hissed and lunged_...

Angel gasped, jerking awake, panting, her eyes wide in fear.

"Angel?" the Doctor ran to her side as Ayla came around the console to look at her mother in concern, kneeling before her, taking her hands in his, "What is it? What happened?"

She took a few deep breaths, blinking, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of her dream, wincing as a whisper of words came to her…

"Winter is coming," she breathed, looking at him with wide eyes.

~8~

A shower of snowflakes with teeth in their center drifted softly towards the Earth, having coated England in a blanket of white in the year 1842. A young boy stood in the yard of a large manor, other children running around, having a snowball fight, while he concentrated on building a more human-shaped snowman, more like a mound of snow with a head, none of that three snowballs rubbish.

"Walter," his governess called, stepping up behind him, "Don't you want to go and play with the other boys and girls? They're very nice."

"I don't need anyone else," the boy muttered, patting his snowman into shape, the other children were silly and childish.

The woman sighed as Walter's father walked up to her, "He never talks to anyone. He's so alone. It's not right. It's not healthy."

The man nodded grimly and led her back into the house.

"I don't _want_ to talk to them," Walter told his snowman, "They're silly."

"They're silly," the snowman replied, its voice deep, "Don't talk to them. They're silly."

Walter stepped back, alarmed at the voice coming from the pile of snow, before turning to run away.

"Don't need anyone else," the snowman called after him, making him pause, "I can help you."

Walter slowly turned around, looking around at the snow, trying to see if it was some sort of trick, but he didn't see anyone. Slowly he inched his way back to the snowman, his eyes on it, as he hesitated to ask, "How?"

~8~

_50 years later..._

1892, at a time only a short while before Christmas, would find an older Walter, who now was known as Dr. Simeon, standing as an old man with a long expression, watching various men scraping portions of snow off the sides of human-shaped snowmen that had popped up throughout the town, all of them looking like mounds with heads. The snow was gathered into small jars and loaded into his small carriage to be taken back to his house, which he'd adapted into a magnificent institute, the Great Intelligence Institute.

He wandered through the halls, carrying a jar with snow in it into a study, partially a laboratory of sorts. There was a platform in the middle of the room with a large sphere standing on four legs in the center, with snow blasting around inside it, electricity flashing around it. He took the three steps up to the dais, holding up the jar, "The last of the arrivals have been sampled."

"The great swarm is approaching," a voice, the snowman's voice, echoed from the sphere, "As humanity celebrates, so shall it end. Will the final piece be ready?"

"It's in hand. I serve you in this, as in everything else," he opened a small latch on the sphere and began to spoon the snow out of the jar and into it.

"And do you keep my secrets, those men who helped us tonight?"

"It won't be a problem," he smirked, "I promised to _feed_ them."

~8~

Dr. Simeon stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked his yard, which looked exactly as it had when he'd been a child, a ring of shrubs around it, a large tree in the middle. But now there were men standing there, waiting, looking up at him.

"Beg pardon, Dr. Simeon," one of the men called, "It's been a long day. I don't see any food here."

Simeon just looked down, right at them, "_I_ do."

Suddenly snowmen, all with toothy, dark, grins and looking like human-shaped mounds with a head on top, popped up from the ground, surrounding them.

"What is this?!"

Simeon watched, undisturbed, as the snowmen began to attack the men, tearing into them, unaffected as they screamed "I said I'd feed you. I didn't say who to."

And with that, he turned and walked back into his house, leaving the men to their fate.

~8~

A young woman with brown hair, rather lovely, walked through a crowded pub, dressed in red, gathering empty tankards from the tables and putting them on a tray to take to the washhouse outside. She turned around, gasping as she saw a little girl standing before her.

She blinked, eyeing the child as she merely grinned up at her. She was young, probably 10 years old at most, with light strawberry-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a small, emerald dress that went to her ankles, a little black coat over it. It looked very much like a miniature dress she often saw the women wearing, fitted on top, slightly high-collared, but with buttons down the center and it went to her waist, she had a small black belt around her waist that seemed to mark the start of her skirt. She had the most adorable miniature bustle to complete the outfit as well, truly looking like a 'little lady' of the times. The girl's hair was hanging mostly free, held back by one clip so half of it was back and the rest fell around her shoulders. She had her hands behind her back and was swaying side to side as though either shy or excited.

"Hello," the girl smiled.

"'ello," she greeted.

"I'm Ayla," she reached out a hand to shake hers.

She laughed a bit, balancing the tray of tankards in one hand as she returned the shake, "Clara," she looked around at the men and women, none seeming to be concerned with the girl, "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head, "No, mummy and daddy are outside," she pointed to the door, "I wanted to come inside."

She smiled a bit, "Well, 'ow abouts we get you back to your parents eh?" she asked, reaching out to take the girl's hand, "Betcha they're goin' out of their mind with worry."

"No," the girl shook her head again, "Mummy knows _exactly_ where I am," she leaned in as though to tell her a secret, "Mummy's psychic. Daddy says so. And daddy's _always_ right about everything," she nodded as though, by saying it, it had to be true.

Clara smiled and gave an amused nod, not quite sure she believed that, "Don't matter to a parent. They'll always worry, come on," she led the girl back to the door, opening it to let her out, stepping out after her, only to blink at a snowman just a few feet away. She could have _sworn_ it wasn't there when she'd opened the door but only when she'd looked up.

"Ayla," a woman called.

"Mummy!" Ayla shouted, running over to a woman and hugging her.

Clara looked over to see a woman, with the same hair as Ayla though it was pulled into a twist of some sort, kneeling down to hug the girl. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, it was long sleeved, very fitted, not quite as high collared as many other women's would be, but it was more because she appeared to have a white shirt on under it that was high collared. The sleeves and the slightly corsetted top fit her and came down to just below her waist. The skirt, while lacking the bustle that was typical of the time, was flowing and embroidered with golden flowers along the bottom, a few vines of them creeping upwards along the natural folds of the fabric. It trailed a bit behind her, but not by much. There was a man beside her in a typical Victorian suit, an old top hat on his head, crouched down to hug the girl as well, must be the parents.

"What did I tell you about wandering off young lady?" the mother asked, sounding a cross between amused and exasperated, as she pulled away and put her hands on Ayla's shoulders.

"Not to," Ayla pouted, before speaking quickly, "But _you_ knew where I was mummy."

The woman smiled, "Be that as it may, I'd rather KNOW you're right beside me."

"Yes mummy," Ayla nodded with a small sigh, as though she'd been told this many times before, quite the common conversation it appeared to be, "I'm sorry."

"And I'd rather SEE you with us," the father added, reaching out to take the girl's hand, "You know I'm not nearly as special as your mum."

Ayla's eyes widened as she quickly hugged her father, "You're _brilliant_ daddy! Very special!"

Clara could see the man practically beam at the praise his daughter had given him, quite clearly very touched that the little girl thought so much of him. A bit more touched than she thought a father would usually feel, but then again, to each his own.

"Oh," the woman called, noticing Clara standing there, "Hello. Sorry…"

"This is Clara!" Ayla took their hands and pulled them over to her, "She brought me back."

"Well then," the Doctor reached out a hand, "Thank you Clara."

"No trouble at all," she smiled, shaking their hands, "Mr.…"

The Doctor hesitated a moment, "Smith," he answered, not noticing Clara frown at that, as though sensing the lie, "John Smith."

"Right," she nodded slowly, "Well then, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith…"

"Please, call me…Angela," Angel cut in, going along with the Doctor's cover, "It's nice to meet you."

"Angela," she eyed the woman, before something pulled her attention away, "Sorry but um, that snowman," she nodded at it, making them look over their shoulders at it, "Did you make it?"

"No," the trio replied.

She blinked, "Did you see who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from _nowhere_."

The Doctor frowned and turned to the snowman, moving over to it as he put on a pair of familiar round reading glasses to eye it closely. Angel stepped up beside him, reaching out to touch the snow, frowning at it, getting an odd sensation off it.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before?" he guessed, looking at Angel, "Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen?"

"Or maybe someone else does," she added quietly to him, giving him a look that meant there was something wrong there but not wanting to say it out loud for fear of Clara hearing. She couldn't really speak to him in his mind either as Clara might find it odd that they were silent for so long.

He nodded, understanding.

"What, snow that can remember?" Clara smiled and gave Ayla a small tickle, making her giggle, "That's silly."

"What's wrong with silly?" the Doctor smiled.

"Silly's the best!" Ayla laughed.

"Nothing," Clara agreed, "Still talking to you, ain't I?"

Angel smiled at that, "Thank you for bring Ayla back to us Clara."

"Come along sweetheart," the Doctor held out a hand and Ayla ran over to take it.

"Clara," Angel murmured, looking back at her as they moved to leave, "It's a lovely name."

"Goodbye!" the Doctor called as they walked off.

"Where are you going?" Clara frowned at their sudden departure, running to catch up to them, "I thought we was just getting acquainted."

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head, those were the days. Any other time, he'd be thrilled to meet someone new, to make a new friend. He'd been hurt to see the Ponds leave, but…River had actually made him realize something as much as he was loathe to admit it. Amy and Rory were her parents, she barely got to see them as it was and now she wouldn't be able to again much. She'd lost them in a split second and…he _didn't_ want that to happen to Ayla. They'd lost her already, lost six years with her from the girl's timeline, nearly 200 in their own. He didn't want that to _ever_ happen again. He wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as he could, as he'd told Vastra, Jenny, and Strax when they'd tried to get him to investigate silly little things like meteor showers (which he'd set off for Ayla) and a man with an invisible/imaginary wife. Why would he be interested in anyone else's wife when he had a Mate as fantastic as Angel?

He just wanted to be with his family as a family for a while, spend all the time he could with them, not miss anything that they already had when Ayla had been taken. He wanted to be the best father he could be. And he felt like he couldn't do that with everyone trying to pull him away from his Mate and daughter. Things were dangerous when he got involved, situations escalated (he'd been told enough times), and he didn't always have a plan or even a thing to work with. He was realizing just how dangerous it was to be him, how right the Silence were to come after him for it. He didn't want that to bleed in to his family as well, he wanted them safe, he'd lost them too many times already. They were still there, yes, but he didn't want to risk his luck finally running out. Angel was an angel incarnate, he was sure of it, she was his good luck charm, his Christmas angel, but...luck could only last so long.

He refused to risk his family, not for anything, not again.

They kept walking, towards a small brougham carriage where Strax was sitting as the driver in the front. He smiled, opening the door for Ayla to get in, and then Angel, snatching her hand as she passed and pressing a kiss to it, making her smile and blush and lean in to kiss his lips in return. He...rather loved it, he did love this time with his girls very much. He had to admit, as he took a moment to look at his girls, he rather liked Angel's thought to dress for the times on their adventures, he loved seeing her in dresses like that and Ayla was adorable. It made him appreciate them all the more, those little things that shaped their personalities, that made them just...wonderful.

"Come on daddy," Ayla smiled, patting the seat next to her which she'd left open for him to sit.

Angel smiled, she loved sitting across from them when there was no room to sit with them, according to her, she'd had Ayla all to herself nearly 3 years, the Doctor deserved some father/daughter time too. And her hearts always warmed to see them together, whether it was working on a 'super secret special surprise' or just playing together in the TARDIS. She'd fallen even more in love with the Doctor when she saw him with Ayla, playing dress up, letting the girl give him 'makeovers' and cooking with her, reading to her, tucking her in, holding her when she had a nightmare. He was such a natural parent it just...warmed her hearts. And Ayla, she certainly was a 'daddy's girl,' the Doctor was as wrapped around her little finger as possible.

He laughed, getting in and taking his place beside his daughter and across from his Mate.

~8~

Meanwhile, Clara headed back to the pub, only to stop, thinking about what she was about to do, walk away from what was probably the most interesting encounter of her life, before smiling. She pulled off her apron and threw it on the ground with determination, hiking up her skirts as she ran for the carriage.

~8~

"How refreshing to see you taking an interest again," Vastra's voice sounded in the carriage, making them look up at a small metal horn-like thing stuck out of the top of it, "Was she nice?"

"We had a small chat Vastra," Angel laughed, knowing Vastra was 'getting her hopes up' and seeing possibilities and signs everywhere. Honestly, one time the Doctor had picked up a newspaper that a man had dropped and Vastra, somehow had known about it, and spent an hour commenting on how the Doctor was so kind and concerned and should help more than just picking up a paper and it was a sign he cared.

"And made your usual impacts, no doubt."

"No, no," the Doctor shook his head, "No impact at all. Those days are over."

"You can't help yourself," Vastra teased, "It's the same story every time. And it _always_ begins with the same two words."

"She'll never be able to find me again."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Angel shared a secret smile with Ayla.

She knew exactly where her daughter had gone earlier, and...why. She'd told Ayla to trust her feelings, unlike she had done as a child, she'd encouraged her daughter to let her self feel, no matter what that feeling was, and to explore those sensations, to try and let them lead her wherever they might take her. Ayla had just started to get the feelings that led her to safe places or places she needed to go. It was...truly incredible to see her daughter growing like that, it made her wonder what she would be like now if she'd not pushed her sensations and feelings aside when she'd been growing. But she had the chance to not make that mistake with Ayla and the girl had taken her words to heart is seemed, had walked straight to what Angel was certain would be, the Doctor's next companion.

"She doesn't even have the name 'Doctor,'" the Doctor continued.

"Wait for it," Angel's smile became more smirk like.

He frowned, "What two words?"

'Doctor who,' Angel mouthed before pointing up just a second before there was a thump.

"Doctor?" Clara's voice called above them a moment before the hatch in the top fell down and Clara popped in, looking at them upside down as she hung there, "Doctor who?"

~8~

A carriage pulled up to a large manor house, dropping off a well-dressed, middle-aged man with a trimmed beard, "Good evening, sir," a maid called, meeting him at the door, having heard the carriage.

The man however was looking at a small pond just a few feet away, sighing, "Pond's frozen over. Hasn't frozen since the night..."

"Since the night your children's governess died," Dr. Simeon stated dryly, stepping out of the house behind the maid, "A year ago."

The maid gave her master a tight smile, "Dr. Simeon, sir. He insisted on waiting."

"She drowned in this very pond," the master of the house eyed it sadly, that had been a horrific incident for his children to experience. His son had dismissed decorum for a brief period and 'celebrated' that his governess was missing, yet when they'd found her, his daughter had never been the same, nightmares plagued her of the old governess.

"Which then froze," Simeon nodded, "You didn't find her till a month later, when the ice finally melted."

The man turned back, glaring at Simeon, "I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers."

"The ice remembers too."

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

Simeon just turned to him, handing a business card labeled 'The Great Intelligence Institute' to him, "The pond is yours, Captain Latimer, but what is growing _inside_ it, when it is ready, is _ours_. Good evening," he tipped his hat, barely, and walked off into the night, leaving Latimer to frown after him.

~8~

Simeon had just turned round a corner into a dark alley...when a woman in trousers, dressed all in black, jumped into his path, her hands on her hips as she smirked at him, "Well, Dr. Simeon, you're out very late tonight," Jenny remarked, eyeing something behind him.

Vastra stepped into the alley, dressed in a black dress, a black lacy veil over her face, "Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to. But then, I have_ often_ wondered about the activities of Dr. Simeon and his exceptionally secretive Institute."

"Well, I am honored this evening," he said though he looked anything but, "The veiled detective and her fatuous," he sneered at Jenny, "Accomplice."

Jenny just tipped herself into a curtsey, not at all perturbed by his slight against her, "At your service."

His eyes widened at the audacity before he turned to glare at Vastra, "You realize Dr. Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of 'The Strand' magazine would accept that the great detective is," he stepped closer to her, throwing her veil off her face, "In reality a woman."

Vastra's eyes narrowed at how calm he was at her appearance. He didn't flinch, he didn't recoil, he didn't stare or gape or ask her what was wrong with her. He merely...saw her as a woman instead of a lizard. There was nothing else to be concluded save that this man clearly had experience with the alien already. Just another thing to make her more suspicious of him than she already was.

He turned his glance back at Jenny, "And her suspiciously intimate companion."

Vastra strode towards him, "I resent your implication of impropriety. We are married."

Jenny smirked, moving to join her mistress, "More than can be said for you, eh dear?"

"Now then," Vastra calmed herself, "This snow is interesting, don't you think?" she reached out and took a handful of it, "The ice crystals seem to have a low-level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns."

Simeon rolled his eyes, "How fascinating."

"I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?"

"I think winter is coming," he responded, a dangerous tone in his voice that made Vastra and Jenny frown and stiffen to hear, "Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?"

"I am intrigued."

"Because there's not a single thing you can do to stop it," he answered, before pushing past Jenny, continuing on his way.

"Perhaps _I_ can't, but I know of three who can!"

He didn't even stop as he walked out of the ally, just shouting back, "I look forward to meeting them."

Jenny frowned and turned to Vastra, "Do you mean the Doctor and Angel? They won't help us. Well, Angel would, she's been trying to get the Doctor helpin' but he never helps anymore, you know that."

"Yes, my dear, I do," she put an arm around Jenny, "So pray Angel can work another one of her miracles, because I think we are going to need him."

~8~

Strax stood at the mouth of an alley, the carriage beside him, watching as Dr. Simeon returned to his Institute across the street through his advanced binoculars. The Doctor was behind him, laughing as he played with the snow, watching as Angel taught Ayla how to make a snow angel as her 'Auntie Donna' had taught her, or as Ayla had chosen to call it, a 'snowmum' much to Angel's amusement.

They'd just had a snowball fight, Strax had joined in...until he realized it wasn't an _actual_ fight and went to sulk by the carriage where he'd noticed Simeon. The Doctor had been left at a disadvantage, girls vs. man & Sontaran. Though, he supposed, no matter what he'd _always_ be at a disadvantage, he couldn't ever fight his girls on anything. The only thing he and Angel disagreed with was the topic of River Song (as Angel still blamed herself for River's fate and wanted to try and show her kindness in getting her out of Stormcage at times), pets in the TARDIS, and his retirement. Angel just...loved helping people too much to ignore them, but she tried to respect his wishes, she wanted family time as much as possible as well though she was of the belief he'd come to lose faith in that it was possible to have both, that they could have family time saving the world.

"They've taken samples from snowmen all over London," Strax called, heading over to them.

Vastra had assigned him to protective duty over the Time Lords, she was afraid that, with the Doctor's retirement, many of his old enemies would come after him, after his Mate and child…though they all doubted anyone would be so foolish as to try _that_ again given what happened last time. Still, he was more than happy to guard the woman who had saved his life. Had she not shouted to him during the battle of Demons Run, he'd have been killed and, while it _was_ his dream to die in battle for the glory of the Sontaran Empire, he was proud to have survived in order to fight another day.

"What do you suppose they're doing in there?"

"This snow is new," the Doctor laughed as he grabbed a pile of snow and tossed it up, letting it shower down on Angel and Ayla as they completed their snowmen, making his daughter giggle, "Possibly alien."

Angel shook her head, getting up, "Definitely alien."

He nodded, reaching out a hand to help them up so there wouldn't be handprints in their work, "When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" he tickled Ayla as she stood, before she dashed off to her mother who had knelt in the snow a few feet away and called her over.

Strax thought on it a moment, before pointing at the Doctor with the answer, "A grenade!"

The Doctor brushed his hands off and shook his head, standing, "A _profit_. That's Victorian values for you."

Strax stiffened, "I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines, and acid."

The Doctor just shook his head, "Why?"

"Couldn't we at least...investigate?" Strax wondered.

The Doctor sighed and looked at the Sontaran, "Why do you _keep_ insisting on that? You, Vastra, Jenny…I've told you, _repeatedly_, I _don't_ do that anymore. I'm retired. I'm not going to start gallivanting all over the Universe just because you want me to. There are more important things in my life now," he sighed, looking over at Angel, kneeling in the snow with an excited Ayla beside her, the two of them working on a secret project of their own it seemed, "Things I care _deeply_ about and will not see harmed by my adventures and the people I make enemies of during them," he smiled sadly.

The nightmares had not gone away at all. If anything, they'd gotten worse with the loss of Amy and Rory. They were always different, some were of when he'd forgotten Angel, losing her and not realizing what he'd lost, some were of when she'd been in that bad state where she'd almost willingly given her life for others due to the loss of her daughter, and some…some were of their more recent trips, of al the things that could have gone wrong if he hadn't remembered her by then…he shook his head, swallowing hard. He was a bit suspicious that Angel might know he was keeping those dreams from her, but he NEEDED this punishment. In his mind, he'd done so much to hurt her and she'd forgiven him far too easily, but that was Angel in a nutshell, really and truly an angel. This was his way of making it up to her.

He looked at Strax again, "_Stop_ calling me down to help and leave me alone."

"Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?" Strax requested.

The Doctor gave a short laugh and shook his head, leave it to the potato to ignore _everything_ he'd just said, but he supposed he could understand, Sontarans were clones, they had no parents, no true siblings, had never formed a connection like love, created a child from it, he would never know the lengths a father, a Mate, would go to for his loved ones, nor the depth of that love and what it could make him do in the name of it, "Permission granted."

"Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy."

"Let me out!" Clara shouted from inside the carriage, banging on it.

The Doctor just ignored her for a moment, not noticing Angel and Ayla turn around behind him with small grins, "Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in the need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know."

"But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it?" Strax asked, "Be reasonable!"

"Let me out!" Clara huffed, starting to shake the carriage.

"Strax," the Doctor sighed, "I have lived for over a thousand years, saved the Universe a good portion of it," he shook his head, "I've done _so much_ and still the Universe has taken things from me that I loved dearly," his planet, his people, his TARDIS, his memories, his Mate, his daughter…it had truly taken _everything_ from him at one point or another, "The Universe doesn't seem to care…"

"Now!" Angel shouted.

The Doctor turned around at the shout...only to be pelted with snowballs. He laughed, leaning down to scoop more snow, tossing it into the air above his girls in retaliation, making them smile and laugh. He just...watched them, standing together under the now-falling snow, and his hearts warmed. They were so..._beautiful_, inside and out, so incredible, Ayla was truly her mother's daughter in every single way, from the size of her hearts to her sensations. He didn't doubt, one day, she might even surpass Angel in her abilities. Angel had spent _centuries_ ignoring her feelings, trying to bury them, only starting to accept and practice in them when she'd met him, because he had been the first to accept all of her. She hadn't had to hide around him. But Ayla, they were raising her to embrace her uniqueness right from the start. She was already able to sense things in a way similar to when he'd first met Angel, and she was only just barely over a century old.

Angel laughed and reached out, pulling the Doctor to her as the snow continued to fall, taking his hand and Ayla's as they moved in a circle, just enjoying their family moment, till they'd gotten so dizzy they'd fallen on their bums, Ayla between them, laughing.

"I love you daddy," Ayla whispered, rolling onto her side to kiss his cheek and hug him.

The Doctor looked at Angel, who smiled, reaching out to take his hand, "You may have lost some things, but you've gained _so much more_," she reminded him, having sensed his thoughts before, that being the reason for the sudden snowball attack.

He smiled at that, and there she was, making him feel better again. He'd lost his planet yes, but he'd found a home on Earth. He'd lost his people, but discovered so many unique and special friends that he'd not trade for anything. He'd lost the TARDIS only for her to come back better than ever each and every time. His memories had returned, and with it, centuries of creating new memories. His Mate had made them safe from a deadly enemy, protected them, proven her love for him over and over. And his daughter, he'd lost her, but found her and got to be with a new her, experience firsts with her as she saw the world through new eyes. And she loved him, they both did, so much.

Yes, he HAD lost a lot, but he had gained EVERYTHING that matter to him in return.

A/N: Poor Doctor :'( He's got such a hero-complex I think, that losing anyone or anyone getting hurt, even if they're ok in the end just gets to him :( And to have it be Angel and Ayla that were harmed and him walking away a bit too easily let off, I think it would really get to him that they suffered and he didn't. He's the man, he's the father, it's his job to protect his family and he failed (in his mind) and his nightmares are his punishment. I could see him not wanting them to go away no matter how bad they are because of that, because he feels he hasn't been punished enough :'(

We all know Angel won't let it go too long before confronting him though ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm really excited for Clara to be there ^-^ And we get more fluff and family time! Yay!

And how awesome are you guys? We've hit a sneak peek! :)

~8~

The Doctor leaned in to to kiss Angel when he heard a giggle behind him. He turned to see Ayla grinning, trying to hide it behind her hands and grinned at her, "And what's so funny missy?" he walked over to her as Angel tethered the horse to a branch.

"Nothing," Ayla said innocently.

"Are you lying to your daddy?" he asked her, a playfully suspicious look on his face, "I may not be your mum but I can tell when my daughter's fibbing."

Ayla giggled, reaching out to put her hands on his shoulders as he scooped her off the horse and held her, "You and mummy are funny."

~8~

I wanted to give a little cute sneak peek for you all :) Little bit of fluff, little bit of family ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Gotcha ;) I think it'll depend on the prequels that come out for the specials, I've got it mostly planned out that the story will go right to the end of the year, I might have to move some things around if we get more 'minisodes' than I was planning or aware of lol. I can say that the Christmas special will be up on the 27th, so it's a matter of what might come before it that I'd still have to work out. So I can't say for sure if there will be a day between the episodes and the specials just yet. I'll be posting a chapter every day, as for what that chapter would be (a nightmare/prequel/minisode) will depend on what airs when :)

Angel doesn't currently have a new companion with Rory gone :( I sort of see Angel having the 'extra' person that might travel with the Doctor in the future, like Mickey and Rory were sort of tacked on there. But we might have someone one day that's like Donna, wants to be Angel's companion but actually gets to be instead of the Doctor's. It'll depend :)

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the Victorian outfits :)

I haven't seen Thor 2 yet :( Sadly I can't see it in my local theater so I'm searching for a good quality version of it online at the moment :)

I can say there's a chapter coming up that's semi-like a sequel to the last nightmare in that it'll see an older Ayla and involve Angel keeping her from the Doctor, but as for the Doctor's reaction, we'll have to wait and see ;)

I can say there'll be a few little scenes between Strax and Ayla to come yup :) I saw the trailer too and I'm SO excited! ^-^ The fez made my day lol :) There's also an extended trailer out where we get the Allons-y ;) I thought it was great and I can't wait till the 50th :) Yup, I like wishing happy birthdays, just anything I can do to put a tiny smile on someone's face :)

Lol, that's ok, I definitely understand life getting in the way of reading/writing/reviewing ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

I love Strax, he's just like a little child who wants to go fight battles :) Oh the memory worm was my favorite too :) I can say that the Doctor and Clara will still be equally close, but in a different way than the show ;) We'll find out exactly what their relationship is by the Crimson Horror, but we'll have little hints dropping here and there ;) She's one of my favorites too :)

Lol, that made me laugh too that he thought she just had a skin condition :) It's like walking potato and a lizard and he still thinks they're just odd humans but bring in Jenny and Vastra, oh men, he reminded me a bit of the Doctor, oblivious till it was right in front of him :)

I'm not overly fond of Rose appearing, mostly because it seemed like she still had the Vortex in her at points and it made me sort of roll my eyes, like 'we've done this already, give it up, she CAN'T have the Vortex in her otherwise she would have used it in worse situations than that' sort of thing. But she did seem a bit odd and...off...to me so I think she might be possessed by something instead, which would be cool :) I'm torn because I'm loving imagining her with Proffy's story because 11 hates her, but also loving her for Angel's story because Ayla gets to meet her Aunt Rose finally and it's a big happy reunion there :) Oh my OCs have thrown me to two ends of the spectrum lol :)

You're very welcome! I'm glad you had a great day ^-^ It's definitely hard for them, they know deep down he can't just ignore people in need but they do understand family comes first. Good thing Angel seems to have something up her sleeve ;) My taste in music is...all over the place lol. I can go from screamo to Disney to westerns to Mozart to sound tracks to Japanese songs, Christmas songs to techno, it's really all over the place for me :) I like a bit of everything :)

I'm glad you're starting to enjoy OC stories and have liked this one so far :) I wish you the best of luck on your story! :)

And Happy (belated) Birthday to 'Anonymous's father from tumblr! I hope he had a fantastic day and enjoyed the 50th trailer ;)


	25. The Snowmen: The Memory Worm

The Snowmen: The Memory Worm

"Now," Angel squeezed the Doctor's hand, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I don't think we should keep Clara locked up too much longer my love," she smiled, "We only kidnap possible companions in the _TARDIS_ not a carriage."

He shook his head, "She's not a possible companion."

Angel just gave him a smile that clearly meant 'we'll see about that' before she got up and helped him up as well, brushing off the snow from their clothes and straightening Ayla's jacket, laughing as she tried to button the girl's coat up, she was just like her father in never buttoning her coats.

"…in this cab!" Clara banged on the door as they approached, "Oi, Doctor! Let me out! Are you listenin' to me?"

"Would you like to do the honors sweetheart?" the Doctor asked as Ayla giggled.

"Let me _out_!" Clara shouted as Ayla stepped forward and opened the doors, "Oh!" she gasped, nearly falling out from where she'd been pushing against the doors.

"Hello Miss Clara!" Ayla cheered, clambering into the carriage to sit beside Clara.

"It's alright Clara," Angel reassured her, as she and the Doctor stood in the doorway, "We're not going to hurt you, I promise," she crossed her hearts, before holding out a hand, "I'm Angel, by the way," she reintroduced herself, "Nice to meet you."

Clara blinked, reaching out to shake the woman's hand, though her gaze was on Strax as he came to stand behind them, "What is that thing?"

"Silence, boy!" Strax glared.

"That's Strax," the Doctor laughed, "And, as you can see, he's easily confused."

Strax eyed Clara a moment, not seeing what was so confusing.

"She's a girl," Ayla leaned forward to whisper to him.

"Ah," he gave a short body-nod, "Silence, _girl_. Sorry, lad."

"Sontaran," the Doctor explained to Clara as he leaned on the side of the carriage, turning and taking Angel's hand, absently playing with her fingers despite how she was wearing gloves, "Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count."

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's _embarrassing_."

"Typical middle child of six million," the Doctor shrugged before he turned to Angel, opening his mouth.

"No," she shook her head, cutting off his question...or proposition.

She was NOT going to be the mother of six million children.

She...she wanted to make sure they could manage to keep at least one child safe to adulthood first. What happened to Ayla, how easily SHE had been captured and hadn't known it, it shook her even still. Being confronted with River so often, seeing the fate her own daughter might have had every single time she looked at the woman. It got to her, it truly did frighten her to see River because she ended up thinking of Ayla being in her spot, being forced to kill and become an assassin, a psychopath. She wanted to be sure that she could keep her daughter safe, that she and the Doctor could protect her despite their enemies. Maybe, one day, when Ayla was older, there could be another child, but, until then, she just wanted to spend time with her daughter.

"Who are you?" Clara eyed them, the way they talked, the way they acted, the things they said…it didn't sound like anyone she'd ever heard before.

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor shook his head, waving her off, letting go of Angel's hand with one hand, still holding it with his others, "Because you're about to forget that the four of us ever met," he looked at Strax, "We'll need the worm."

"Sir," Strax marched off to go get it.

"You'll need the what?" Clara's eyes widened as she tried to peer around them at where Strax was going, "The worm? What worm?"

"It's ok," Ayla took Clara's hand, squeezing it, "A Memory Worm can erase one hour of your memory it if touches your bare skin," she recited, "Right daddy?"

The Doctor looked at his daughter with a smile, "Exactly sweetheart," he winked and pointed at her.

"_Must_ we use it?" Angel asked him with a frown, she truly was against using the worm, both because she didn't want to use the animal in general but also because of the effect it had, "I hate keeping it locked up like that."

He smiled at her, reaching out to pull her closer, winding his arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss to her hair, she was so kind like that. Animals especially, he'd noticed since her last regeneration, seemed to respond to her better than to him or others. The calm she always gave off, the empathy, seemed to translate to them as well, making them feel safe, that she'd take care of them as she did so many others, that she wouldn't hurt them. But it wasn't just that, she just loved them in return. She hated seeing animals locked up, it was one of the reasons why, despite Ayla's many Christmas wishes and birthday hopes over the last century, Angel had argued against getting a puppy or a kitty or a gold fish or any other sort of animal Ayla had hoped to have as a pet. She felt no animal, even those bred for domestic life, should be confined. Collars, leashes, doors and walls and cages, it made her feel like they were trapping and trying to control the animals.

He supposed it was a lingering effect of Van Statten's treatment of her. She'd been caged basically, locked up, restrained, kept from getting help, barely fed…basically been treated like an animal instead of a human, well, human-looking-alien, even though Time Lords came first. And he could never bring himself to argue against that sort of logic. That time had been hard for her. She'd regenerated upon hitting the Earth, been knocked into a healing coma that lasted days. Stuck in a crater with a Dalek, then knocked out, only to wake up a new person, their people gone, and held captive by different handlers to be tested and studied for 50 years before he'd found her. And then she'd regenerated again. The only life that body had known for decades was captivity.

No, no pets for them. Not even a goldfish.

He supposed it was a bit unfair to Ayla, every child longed to have a pet to look after, but Ayla seemed to understand her mother's feelings on the subject. It didn't stop her from asking at least once a year, at Christmas, for some pet or another, mostly a puppy, but a few others snuck through. It was so hard for him though, because he could never say no to either of his girls yet he had to agree with Angel there. Perhaps one day there would be a pet for Ayla, but at the moment, it was just too much for Angel to consider, and that was ok. Some scars took longer to heal than others, he knew that better than anyone.

He was about to answer Angel when Strax stepped up behind them, just standing there, waiting, "Where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what, sir?" Strax blinked.

"I sent you to get the Memory Worm."

"Did you? When?" and then he noticed the human beside Ayla and tensed, ready for the enemy, assuming she might be a threat to the little girl...

He still remembered her, from Demons Run, the little screaming bald thing she was that had been hungry. She was small and pink and...weird. But she was small and, having been a nurse for many years, he had seen many children, none so small as her, never a 'baby' as they'd called her. Sontarans were meant to fight, and he had fought that battle for her, she had given him a new sense of honor and he felt a bit indebted to the girl and she was always respectful to him, treated him like a proper warrior and she was...small. She needed protecting.

And she called him Mr. Strax too.

"Who's he?" he pointed at Clara, "What are we doing here?" before his attention wandered to the sky, getting distracted by small bits of white that were floating down, "Look, it's been snowing!"

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" the Doctor sighed.

"Why would I need the gauntlets?" Strax frowned, before seeming to realize it, "Do you want me to get the Memory Worm?"

The Doctor looked over, hearing a faint giggle to see Angel smiling, "Did you know he was going to forget the gauntlets?" he asked her, pouting.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

She smiled, taking his hands in hers, "Because I know what's going to happen next, and it's funny. I don't want Ayla to miss it."

He shook his head at her fondly, "Psychic," he gave her a peck.

"Thief," she countered, giving him one in return.

Clara blinked, watching them, watching as the Doctor gently tugged her in for another, longer kiss, Ayla had said it before but she hadn't believed her, but…perhaps that girl really WAS psychic…

~8~

Ayla was kneeling in the snow beside the carriage, watching as Strax lay under it, trying to get the worm which had escaped into the mechanics of the carriage's frame. The Doctor and Angel stood beside her, watching from above. Clara was there still, standing back against a small shop, watching them in amusement.

She could guess what was about to happen next, Angel had gauntlets hiding in her hands behind her back.

"Well, can you see it?" the Doctor called.

"I think I can hear it," Strax struggled.

Angel glanced back at Clara, winking at her, making her giggle.

"Oi," the Doctor turned to point a warning finger at the human, "Don't try to run away. Stay where you are."

"Why would I run?" Clara smirked, "I want to see the funny bit. Not that it's not already funny," she eyed Strax's feet, "Your little pal...'e's an ugly little fella, isn't 'e?"

The Doctor turned to glare at her for the comment, "He nearly gave his life for my Mate and daughter!"

Clara blinked, surprised at the anger in his voice, "Sorry," she murmured, watching as Angel took his hand, smiling at him reassuringly as he calmed before she frowned, "Wait, I thought you said she was your wife!"

"Wife, Mate," the Doctor waved her off, still staring into Angel's eyes, "She's mine, that's all that matters. My wife, my Mate, the mother of my children."

"_Child_," Angel corrected, "So far," she reminded him, before looking at Clara, "Where we come from, we use the term Mate where you would use wife."

Clara blinked, hearing a human, or what looked like a human since she was fairly certain they were nothing of the sort anymore, talking about Mates and probably mating…made her think of animals. But, more so, made her think of wolves or penguins, the way those two looked at each other during their little moments…it was a mate for life sort of thing. It was sweet, in a weird way.

"How did he nearly give 'is life?" she asked, "What 'appened?"

The Doctor tensed, turning away from Angel, a look of guilt on his face that made Clara frown, "Have you got it yet?" he changed the topic, calling out to Strax instead.

Clara looked at Angel questioningly, but even she shook her head sadly. Clearly it was a touchy and rather heartbreaking topic.

"I see it!" Ayla pointed, "There it is Mr. Strax."

"Can you reach it?" the Doctor asked the Sontaran, "Have you got it?"

There was a tiny squeal from the worm before Strax froze and called back, "Got what, sir?"

The Doctor hung his head, shaking it as, yet again, the worm escaped and Strax was affected. He was starting to get a bit concerned for the alien, what if it was like with the Silence and the repeated memory wipes were frying what little brains he had to begin with?

"These might have helped," Angel reminded him, holding up the gauntlets she'd hidden.

"Are you trying to make sure she remembers?" the Doctor asked her, taking the gauntlets away. He was slightly suspicious of that, their time spent getting the worm so that Clara would forget was running out, it had nearly been an hour, and Angel was being...surprisingly unhelpful in the endeavor.

"Yes," Angel said simply, startling Clara but not seeming to surprise the Doctor.

"Why?" Clara asked, she'd just met the woman and she seemed like she was trying to protect her. Maybe it was because she'd returned Ayla to them? She didn't know, if that was the case, wouldn't the Doctor have been equally as willing to let her go?

The Doctor, however, already knew the answer, because Clara would forget them. Angel had been more affected by his brief bout of amnesia than she often let on. Anything that involved memory tampering didn't sit right with her. He _hated_ using the worm too because of that, but…if it came down to an hour of human memory or the safety of his family, he'd pick his family any day. The more people who knew about him, who knew he'd survived Angel's 'death' or that Angel had survived her own 'death,' the more that word might get out to the Silence and they'd be back.

"Sir!" Strax called, pulling him from his thoughts and cutting off Angel's answer, "Emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab."

Ayla giggled and crawled forward to reach out and take Strax's hand, "You're alright Mr. Strax," she told him, helping him wiggle out from under the carriage, "See?" she helped tug him up and brushed off the snow from his uniform.

The Doctor crouched forward and dropped a kiss onto her head at her actions before he gently took the gauntlets from Angel, kissing her quickly on the nose. He turned and made his way around to the other side of the carriage, putting a large glove on and reaching down into it, pulling out the worm.

"Little help sweetheart?" he called as the worm struggled. Ayla grabbed a small jar and ran around to help her father, holding it up to him as he managed to slide it in, flipping the lid closed, "There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades," he glanced over at Clara who was _still_ standing there, watching, "And you're still not trying to run?"

"She wants to know about the snow," Angel remarked absently as she turned around, starting to frown, a pit forming in her stomach. It was like...she felt like there was something there but she just...couldn't see it yet.

Clara nodded, "I don't understand 'ow the snowman built itself. I'll run, once you've explained."

The Doctor eyed her, "Clara who?"

"Doctor who?"

Angel smiled, "Careful, that can be a very dangerous question."

The Doctor blinked and looked at her, her words striking him. And he realized…she'd said the _same thing_ to Nancy _ages_ ago, centuries ago, back two incarnations, the first few adventures he'd had with her. He hadn't thought anything of it then…not even now, it being so long ago, but she'd _said_ it. Had it been a sensation? Just a joke? He didn't know, but now he was curious as to other things she had said…

"What's wrong with dangerous?" Clara nudged Angel, whose attention was focused on something over Clara's shoulder. Clara glanced over when she saw Angel not responding, frowning as there was nothing there...only for a snowman to appear the moment she blinked.

"The snow emits a low-level telepathic field," the Doctor began to explain.

"My snowman..."

"It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories."

"Daddy?" Ayla tried, spotting the mound of snow as well.

"And because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and…"

"No, my love," Angel took his hand and gently tugged him over to the alley, "The snowman."

"Ah!" he nodded, stepping closer to it, "Interesting," he smiled down at Ayla, "What do you think sweetheart?"

Ayla looked over at Clara, "Were you thinking about it Miss Clara?"

Clara blinked, "Just Clara's fine," she told the girl, "And yes."

And then another one appeared beside it, and another, and another.

"Clara," Angel began, stepping closer to the girl, taking her arm in a hand, tugging her back as the Doctor backed up with Ayla, moving her behind them, "Please...stop thinking about them."

They turned to run, only for more to spring up behind them, one moving to breathe snowflakes with what looked like teeth in them at them, only for a golden wall to spring up around them.

Clara gasped, looking around at the golden sphere that had appeared, swirling in a heavenly light, protecting them from the snowmen's icy breath. The snow breathed hitting the wall and the breath just...melted off it.

"Mummy!" Ayla called.

Clara looked over to see Angel beside her, her hand out, her eyes golden, her hair billowing around her as she was clearly the source of their protection. She was spun to the side suddenly, the Doctor grabbing her arms, "Clara, listen to me," he began, his voice frantic, a note of worry in it as he glanced between her and Angel, "The snow's feeding off your thoughts."

"I don't understand!" she cried.

"You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring _you_. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear," he looked at Angel, seeing the golden glow getting brighter, knowing that this was one of those moments that they feared happening, that she wasn't in complete control of the Vortex, "Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!"

Clara closed her eyes tightly and did her best to do that even with him shouting in her ear...and a moment later...there was a splash as the snowmen melted, the four of them remaining dry within the swirl.

The Doctor looked over at Angel as the barrier remained up, not falling with the snowmen, now even more certain that this was a moment where her control was slipping, where she'd reacted first without realizing it.

Ayla walked over to her, taking her hand, "It's ok mummy," she told Angel softly, squeezing her hand, "The bad snow's gone."

Angel blinked a few times, the gold dimming till it disappeared, Angel swaying a bit till the Doctor stepped to her side and took her in his arms, strengthening her. She looked at him with wide eyes, fearful. She'd lost control for a moment then…the instinctive use of the Vortex taking her over for that brief moment at the sudden appearance of the snow with teeth. But thankfully their daughter had gotten through to her.

"Good," he whispered in Angel's ear, "Well done dear," he kissed her temple.

She closed her eyes a moment at that, nodding though she was still very shaken from that. It...hadn't happened often, hadn't happened recently. She'd been starting to hope that, perhaps it was just the Daleks, just...something about them that had caused the Vortex to control her but...this was snow. This was just...snow.

"What did you do?" Clara asked, her eyes wide, "'ow did you do that? What was that light?"

Ayla just hugged Angel's legs, "Mummy's just special."

The Doctor smiled down at her, "_Very_ special."

Clara glanced around the small alley, before she noticed the area just under their feet was entirely dry, literally dry, like a circle in the snow that showed the cobblestone, "Is that going to 'appen again?"

The Doctor just tucked a strand of hair behind Angel's ear before he turned to Clara, "Well, if it does, you know what to do about it," he put his arm around Angel's shoulders both for the closeness and the offered support.

"Unless I forget," Clara glanced at the worm.

Ayla giggled at that, "I like her."

~8~

The Doctor opened the carriage door, helping Clara in, "_Don't_ come looking for us," he told her, pointing a finger in her face, "Forget about us. You understand?" Clara frowned at him and he grew serious, the safety of his family was at stake, he was_ not_ about to risk sounding even remotely playful or joking or take that risk with their safety because a human was throwing a tantrum, "Do you?"

Clara sighed and nodded, "But what about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm retired," he told her, not noticing Angel's sad expression behind him.

Ayla took a breath and rushed over to shake Clara's hand, "Merry Christmas!" she smiled at the woman.

"Merry Christmas," she offered before the Doctor closed the door.

"Take her back where we found her," he told Strax.

Strax sighed, "Sir," and whipped the reins, leading the horses on as the Doctor and Angel took Ayla's hands and walked off.

Angel glanced over her shoulder as the carriage departed, smiling softly when she saw Clara standing behind it, having snuck out the side. Clara gasped, her eyes wide, when she saw she'd been caught. But Angel just winked before turning to continue on, a secret smile on her face as she kept that little detail from the Doctor.

Clara beamed and dashed after them.

~8~

The Doctor hopped over a railing around a small park, turning to reach over it and pick Ayla up, carrying her in his arms as he held out a hand to help Angel over as well, the three of them walking down a snowy path towards a tree that was growing right in the middle of the area. He grinned and spun around, making Ayla squeal before he held her up in the air. Ayla reached out, grabbing something in the darkness of the sky and the Doctor slowly lowered her to the ground, the girl bringing a ladder down with her.

Angel glanced back, as though to make sure the coast was clear, before smiling as she caught sight of Clara hiding behind a tree on the other side of the gates.

"Off you go sweetheart," she heard the Doctor say and turned to see Ayla climbing up the ladder, the Doctor behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall. He paused on a rung and held out a hand to her. She smiled and took it, making her way to the ladder and up it as well, the three of them vanishing into thin air from Clara's point of view.

Clara ran forward, into the park, just as the ladder gave a clunk and started to lift again, disappearing into the darkness once more. She walked around, looking up but didn't see anything. She frowned, jumping to try and catch the bottom rung, only to fall to her back on the snow. She huffed, glaring up at the sky, before pushing herself up. She brushed her skirt off, clapped her hands together, readying herself, before taking a running leap…and hanging mid-air as she caught something.

"Come on," she murmured before the ladder gave way and started to lower for her.

She smiled, bringing it down before looking up it. She took a breath and started to climb, making her way onto a sort of platform in the air, the ladder rising beside her as she stepped off it. She looked down at the people walking past, not seeming to notice her.

"'ello," she called, waving at them, but they didn't see, "Invisible," she murmured, looking around, only to look up when she heard something above her. There were footsteps slowly climbing up the spiral staircase beside her.

"An invisible staircase," she nodded, that was new.

She turned and started to climb, watching the rooftops grown more distant with each step till she reached the top, a cloud, with an old, worn, blue police box in the middle of it. She looked down at the cloud, wary, before gently resting her foot on it, testing it. When she didn't fall through she stepped onto it, gasping as she threw her arms out wide, tentative, as she took a few more steps, growing more confident. She cautiously walked over to the door, raising her hand to knock when she heard the latch inside unlock.

Her eyes widened and she leapt to the side, hiding behind the corner of the box as the doors opened.

"I'm telling you someone is out here," Angel called from within.

"Well I don't see anyone," the Doctor replied, stepping out.

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there," Ayla stated wisely.

The Doctor smiled and looked back in the console room where his girls were, "Has your auntie been giving you lessons again?"

Ayla blinked and shook her head, walking out of the TARDIS to hug him, "No daddy, YOU taught me that."

He smiled down at her as he moved to crouch before her, "I did, did I?"

She nodded, smiling up at him, "You love me very much."

"That I do sweetheart," he nodded, taking both her hands in his, squeezing them.

"You can't SEE love, but it's _always_ there," Ayla nodded resolutely, putting her little hand on the center of her father's chest.

"That it is," the Doctor agreed, looking into the TARDIS, '_You CAN see love though,_' he called to Angel as she watched them softly.

'_Oh?_' she asked.

He looked down at Ayla, '_SHE is our love, in physical form._'

Angel beamed at that, so touched at how he viewed their daughter, it truly warmed her hearts so much to look at Ayla that way, and it was true, the girl was the result of their Mating, truly the last step in pledging their love to each other, '_That she is my love._'

"Well, come along sweetheart," he took Ayla's hand, "Let's see what's out here then. Your mum's not been wrong yet."

Clara's eyes widened as she heard him heading towards her spot and moved behind the TARDIS, making her way around the old box till she could dash off to the stairs while he was behind it.

She didn't even notice Angel had moved to the doorway to watch her run. She stepped out of the TARDIS as Clara ran down the stairs and walked over to the red shawl the woman had dropped.

"What is it dear?" the Doctor called as he and Ayla made their way around, to see her standing there with a red cloth in her hands.

"Curiosity at its finest," she smiled, turning to take his hand and lead him, a bit confused, into the TARDIS once more.

~8~

Simeon stood before the sphere, spooning snow samples into it, "Tonight the thaw," it called to him, "Tomorrow the snow will fall again, yet stronger. The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow the snow will fall and so shall mankind. She is coming!"

~8~

Clara slowly blinked awake the next morning in a quaint bed at the pub, sitting up and smiling as she saw sunlight streaming through her window. She looked over at her bag with a new outfit in it and smiled wider, getting up and dressing before she made her way out of the pub.

"Look at that," she remarked, eyeing the little snow left over from last night, "Must 'ave thawed in the night."

"I'm begging you, Clara," the owner followed her out, "I'm on my knees."

She laughed, "Elsie is back this afternoon, and I was only 'elping out. I've got my own work to get back to."

"What work? Why won't you ever tell us?"

She smirked at him, heading for a carriage, "You'd never believe me," she laughed, getting in as the carriage left. She turned and pulled down the blinds, opening her bag to pull out a rather prim dress before starting to change her clothes.

~8~

The carriage pulled up to a large manor, Captain Latimer's home, the Darkover House, Clara stepping out of it, her hair tucked in, dressed as a high-class woman, as a maid with red hair stepped out to greet her, "Alice, how smart you look today," Clara smiled, even her accent had changed.

"The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children," Alice remarked.

Clara gave her a knowing look at the jest, "And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?"

"Francesca, same as ever. Digby said he missed you every day. Captain Latimer wants to see you."

"Of course," she nodded, moving past Alice, only to pause a few feet in and look back at her, "_Every_ day?"

Alice smiled, "Twice on Saturdays."

She nodded, pleased, "That's better."

~8~

There was a knock on the door to the study as Clara entered to see the master of the house standing within, "Captain Latimer."

"Ah. Miss Montague," he turned to smile at her, "You're back."

"In time for Christmas. Apologies for my brief absence. Family illness is so unpredictable," she couldn't help but think it was quite lucky that the man didn't frequent the pubs else he'd certainly know she was lying, "You wanted to see me?"

"Francesca has been having nightmares."

"Young girls often do," she clasped her hands before her.

"Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them."

"Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no one she'd rather tell."

"Children are not really my area of expertise," he admitted uncomfortably.

"They are, however, _your_ children," she reminded him.

He nodded, moving to lean against a fireplace, "You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so very pretty, Miss Montague…" she gave him a smirking look and he realized what he'd said, "Young! I mean."

She nodded, not at all perturbed by his slip, she was...aware of his fancy for her, yet he was her employer and that would be highly improper, even for a barmaid, and...to be honest, he wasn't quite her type, "I'll see to the children now," before making her way out of his office and down a hall to a door to the courtyard, stepping out to see two children, a girl and a young boy playing chase out in the snow.

"Miss Montague!" Francesca shouted, spotting her.

"Miss Montague, you're back!" Digby called, rushing over to her with his sister.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she held out her hands to stop them.

Digby sighed, "Good morning, Miss Montague."

"Good morning, Miss Montague," his sister repeated.

Clara nodded, reaching out to shake their hands, "Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby. Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?"

"I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow," Digby said excitedly.

Clara blinked, "Well…" she wasn't quite sure what to say to that, "How exciting."

Digby glanced at his sister before leaning into speak quietly, "Do your secret voice."

Clara glanced around before leaning forward, "'Ello, mates."

The children giggled, pleased they were the only one who knew her secret of who she really was, that she was the local barmaid. Their father never stepped foot in the pubs, he had no idea, but they'd caught her out a few times, when her accent slipped, gotten the tale out of her and promised to keep her secret. They really did love her, she was the best governess they'd ever had!

~8~

"They're not exactly nightmares," Francesca told Clara later that morning as they sat on a bench, talking, Digby playing in the snow, "Just dreams."

"About our old governess," Digby added, "The one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave."

"Haven't you spoken to your father about this?" Clara turned to Francesca.

"You can't talk about things like that to daddy," the girl said sadly.

"You could try," she offered, thinking, actually, about Ayla.

It was quite clear that that little girl had one of the best relationships with her father and the Doctor himself loved that little girl more than anything. He struck her as the sort to always be there for his daughter, to be the one tucking her in when she had a nightmare, to lull her to sleep with stories. She hoped to try and help Latimer and Francesca build the same sort of relationship, she could tell the girl truly loved her father but he was having a bit of difficulty connecting to his children after his wife had passed.

Perhaps...if she could find the Doctor again, she could persuade him to speak to the captain? The man clearly knew exactly how to handle children and, she rather thought, the children might enjoy playing with Ayla. Angel seemed like a lovely person and she wouldn't mind being able to speak with her longer than she had the night before.

"Do you want to see where she died?" Digby grinned, ever the boy.

Clara gave him a curious look but nodded. He took her hand and led her around the side of the house, dropping it to walk closer to a small pond in the front of the house, Frannie and Clara walking behind him.

"She fell in there," he pointed, "And then it froze. She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross _all_ the time. In Frannie's dream she's still down there, waiting to come back."

Clara moved closer to the pond, leaning over to tap the froze surface, frowning, "Everything else has thawed, but this pond is _still_ frozen," she looked down, recalling what the Doctor had said the night before. 'The snow is feeding off your thoughts. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear.' She turned around to sit on the edge of the pond, taking Frannie's hands, "Frannie, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?"

"She's cross with me," Frannie said quietly, "She says I've been bad, and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me."

"When?"

"She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight."

"I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you?" Digby called, though the concern for his sister was evident in his voice, "I think she needs a doctor."

Clara's eyes widened, that was JUST what she needed. A Doctor to help her…and a guardian Angel to protect her dreams.

~8~

Clara strode through town, back to the park, walking right to the tree the box had been above, looking up only to see the ladder was gone, "Doctor!" she called up, "Angel!"

"What's she looking at?" a man wondered as a small crowd drew together to watch Clara jumping, trying to grasp the air.

"She's asking for a doctor," another remarked as Jenny passed by.

"Doctor!" Clara jumped.

Jenny rushed into the park, "Now then, that's enough noise," she called to the woman, walking closer so they could speak quietly, "We don't want to attract _attention_, do we?"

"I'm looking for the Doctor," Clara turned to her, sensing something in Jenny's words, "Do you know about him? The Doctor? Angel? Ayla? Any of them."

Jenny just gave her a knowing smile, "Doctor who?"

Clara grinned, "Thank you."

A/N: I'm really excited for the one-word test, there'll be a little twist to it ;) But I'm sad because poor Ayla won't even get a goldfish for Christmas :( But I can say I do know what she'll be getting as a gift this year, and that Angel will get a present as well which will be touching for both of them ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I wonder if that's where the DW writers got that line from, GOT, or if it was just something they wrote about winter :)

I don't actually ship any companion with the Doctor, I don't ship any human with him really. I've found though that I'm less against Clara/Doctor than other pairings such as River/Doctor or Rose/Doctor. I think, from what we've seen in Series 7, that they have a FAR more natural and less forced relationship than River or Rose had. So even though I don't ship them, I like that pairing more than him with Rose or River which is something :)

Oh I think there would have to be rivalry ;) I can't wait to play it out with the Time Ladies too :)

I'm glad you like Ayla :) I'm really excited for when we get to her as an older girl too. I'm picturing a very angry 12 being even more Oncoming Storm over her potential 'boyfriends' if she has any lol :) I love Disney, Wreck It Ralph was adorable :)

I'm good, how are you? :) I definitely wanted that to be the reason he's on the cloud this time instead of not caring, he just...cares about something else more, too much to let anything happen to them :)

I'm not sure if that review came through for the other chapter or if the site glitched :( I didn't see one from you related to the stories, just the one question about the break between series. I have read your challenge submissions though, I thought they were all great :)

I'll definitely let you know if I find a good version of the movie ;)

I can say the LotR story should be up next year. As for NCIS, I sort of want to do that one after Criminal Minds, but I have to write up all the transcripts for CM first :( I was sad for the Ponds go leave too. I think DW just speaks to all of us, it hurts us but gives us hope at the same time :)


	26. The Snowmen: The Ice Woman

The Snowmen: The Ice Woman

Clara blinked as she saw that brown fellow, Strax the Doctor had called him, standing before her in a lovely home only a short while later, "Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated!" he told her, before holding out his arm, "May I take your coat?"

Clara nodded slowly, handing it over, before Jenny led her into a small sunroom just beyond the foyer, the room warm and inviting despite the cold chill outside, a lizard woman in a dress sitting on a peacock chair with plants around her, sipping red liquid from a glass, was within.

"Sit," Jenny gestured at the chair across from the woman.

"There are two refreshments in your world the color of red wine," Vastra commented, setting her glass aside, "This is_ not_ red wine."

"Madame Vastra will ask you questions," Jenny began, "You will confine yourself to single word responses. _One word only_, do you understand?"

"Why?" Clara frowned, glancing at Jenny, but it was Vastra who spoke.

"Truth is singular," Vastra remarked, "Lies are words, words, words and as we do not have the benefit of a psychic present, it is up to us to determine the truth. I have found this to be the best method for it," she eyed Clara a moment, seeing a hint of recognition in the girl's eyes, that she knew exactly what 'psychic' she was talking about, "You met the Doctor, didn't you? His Mate, the Angel, and their daughter, the young Miss Ayla?"

Clara nodded, "Yes."

"And now you've come looking for them again," Vastra's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

She was very...protective of the family. They had done so much for her over the years, not only in keeping her from attacking innocents, the very same innocents she now strove to protect, but also in...helping her heal. Her sisters had been lost during that extension of the Underground being established, cave-ins and collapses had been terrible and she'd been the only one to escape. It had been a terrible loss, to look back and see all her sisters and her people gone in an instant, she had been filled with a terrible rage and just wanted revenge...hadn't cared who she took it on. But then...she'd run into the Time Lords, quite literally, tried to attack them too and...she honestly had no idea how it happened, it was all just a blur of pain to her.

But...the next thing she knew she was sobbing on Angel's shoulders, the woman trying to comfort her as the Doctor sat before her, speaking quietly of their own loss, of how it had happened in an instant to them as well. He talked of his rage and his anger, but how it had been HIS fault that their people were gone. He'd smiled at Angel and taken her hand, telling her that there was always hope, that if one branch had been in the Underground, then there had to be others out there somewhere, that no one was meant to be alone. To see the two of them, to learn their story, to find that they had both thought themselves alone and found one another, found another in such an impossible way had given her hope that her people still existed. And for that she was eternally grateful to them, for them to restore her hope like that.

And she owed them, very much, for she had failed them. She owed the Doctor and Angel a debt, a debt which had not been repaid as far as she was concerned. Yes, she and Jenny had gone to Demons Run, they had fought, they had survived and rescued Angel, but only part of their target had been saved. Ayla had been lost, their debt was unpaid in full. And they were not going to let anything harm that little girl again, not when they had failed to protect her the first time. And the girl...she called her and Jenny her aunts despite her being a lizard. It was like...having a family again, that little girl seeing not a lizard but a woman who cared for her. It made her even more protective over that little girl.

Clara looked down, trying to think of a word to express what she was thinking and why she needed to find them.

"Take your time," Jenny called, "One word only."

Clara looked up, feeling a thought come to her, "Curiosity."

"About?" Vastra tilted her head.

"Snow."

"And about them?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from them?"

"Help."

"Why?"

"Danger."

"Why would they help you? Why would the Doctor?"

"Kindness," Clara breathed, shaking her head a little, why would someone NOT help another in need?

Vastra gave a small scoff, "The Doctor is not kind."

"No?" Clara nearly scoffed as well, something inside her, a niggling in the back of her mind, telling her that wasn't like the Doctor at all.

"No," Vastra said with finality, eyeing Clara intently as she spoke, "The Doctor doesn't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is _not_ your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Clara nodded, "Words."

Vastra smiled at that, at how Clara had seen through her little ruse. If she was going to get in contact with the Time Lords, if she was going to relay a message to them for Clara...she needed to know that Clara was worth it, that she was worth risking the Doctor's ire in calling him off his cloud again. And the only ones worthy, in her mind, were the ones that believed in the Doctor more than anything. To see Clara believing that everything she'd just said about him were false...it meant she believed he was a good man, believed that he would help. And if enough people believed that, then maybe they could get him to believe it as well.

"He was different once," Vastra sighed, turning thoughtful, "A long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even. The saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Losses which made him realize just how fragile life can be, how quickly the losses can come, how close they can strike. Now he desires to spend only time with his Mate and daughter, in the hopes of protecting them. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Family," Clara said softly.

"We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does _not_ mean we approve of it, nor does it mean his Mate supports him in it," she eyed Clara a moment, "She warned me that you would be coming," she added, thinking of a small message that Angel had given her over the phone, "So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor and Angel. Tell them all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you," she reached out to stop Clara speaking, putting a gloved finger to the woman's lips, "But do it in _one word_," Clara's eyes widened, "You're thinking it is impossible such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you," she pulled back, waiting.

Clara looked down, her eyes darting back and forth as she thought…when suddenly…a word came to her…

~8~

"Pond," Angel smiled, her hand resting on the rotor of the console, the TARDIS humming in time with her, the telepathic circuits helping her connect psychically to the girl Clara, as she had been doing all along.

~8~

Clara blinked and looked up, "Pond."

Vastra smiled.

~8~

"Mummy that's cheating," Ayla told her mother, though she was smiling and excitedly kicking her legs as she sat on the side chair, she rather liked Clara and she was very eager to see the girl again, but she knew her daddy was still hesitant about that.

"No, that's _helping_," she moved to kneel before her daughter, taking her hands, "We both know your daddy can be a bit slow, don't we?"

It wasn't that she was cheating per say, more...giving Clara nudge. There were so many words that could be used to get to the Doctor, but it needed to be one that would really get him off the cloud and keep him fighting. She knew the Doctor better than anyone, and, knowing what she did, she just...wanted to help Clara help him. There was something...odd about the girl, odd yet familiar and...she couldn't help but feel like Clara really would be his next companion. She had meant waht she said when they had lost Rose, that they would both have companions before and after they lost one, but that they had to keep going and keep living and keep their hearts open otherwise they'd miss out on the most fantastic people. And she could tell Clara would be good for all of them.

Ayla giggled, "I think that's just boys mummy."

Angel laughed, "Oh I think so too," she squeezed her hands, "Boys will always need our help won't they?" Ayla nodded, "For instance...why don't you go _help_ your father pick a book to read to you?"

Ayla grinned and dashed off to the library where her father was, he'd promised to read her a story but it seemed he'd gotten lost...or distracted, two things he could easily do in a paper bag.

Angel smiled and got up, moving to stroke the rotor again, "Thank you for helping me Sissy."

The TARDIS hummed, pleased.

"Yes," she nodded, "I rather like Clara too."

~8~

"Or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!" the Doctor imitated a wolf, though breaking character to tickle his daughter as she sat beside him, on the floor of the console with their backs pressed to the console, him reading Earth fairytales to her.

Ayla giggled as Angel sat across from them, smiling at the sight, just so...happy to see her family together, her Time Family at least. The sight of the Doctor and Ayla together, father and daughter, smiling and laughing and being so happy just...touched her deeply. She would never ever get over how much she loved them both.

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when the phone rang.

The Doctor sighed, already guessing it was either Vastra, wanting them to come down, or...well, Vastra. The other companions hadn't called them lately, they...hadn't told them about the Ponds. It was just...too hard. They knew they would have to tell them, especially for Christmas, but...with a time machine they could go a little longer before they had to tell anyone the Ponds wouldn't be hosting Christmas or attending the other holidays again.

Ayla though, just jumped up to answer it, "Hello! This is the TARDIS and I'm Ayla! How can I help you?"

The Time Lords laughed at their daughter's greeting. He'd noticed that Angel always tended to say 'nice to meet you' even if it wasn't all that nice, their daughter had seemed to inherit that, though mixed with his own sense of chivalry, she always asked how could she help someone, it was endlessly sweet to see her caring about others so much.

"Uh huh," Ayla nodded, listening to the voice on the other end. The Doctor looked at Angel who mouthed 'Vastra' before he nodded, "Uh huh, yep!" she turned and held the phone out to the Doctor, "It's Aunt Vastra, daddy, she wants to talk to you."

He smiled and reached out, taking the phone as he stood, "Yes? What? We were in the middle of storytime."

"Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow," Vastra replied, "I gave her the one word test."

He sighed, "That's always pointless you know."

"What did she say?" Angel called as Ayla moved to curl up in her lap, winding her arms around her daughter as they both looked up at him.

He smiled at the sight, his annoyance at the interruption curbed at their smiles, and turned back to the phone, "What did she say?"

"Pond," was Vastra's reply.

The Doctor froze, slowly pulling off his reading glasses, Amy's round reading glasses, to look at them. Angel shifted Ayla to the side and stood, moving to his side, hugging him round the middle from behind. He held the glasses in his hand as he put his one arm over hers, patting her hand and squeezing it in thanks.

"Strax has already suggested where to start investigating," Vastra added before hanging up.

~8~

Dr. Simeon sat at his desk, writing away, checking his notes about his very important and very secret project...when the lights started to flash, "Danger!" the sphere called, "Danger!"

He was on his feet in an instant, rushing over to it, "What's wrong?"

"There is danger here. An intelligence. An intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place!"

"Dr. Simeon, sir!" a young man bust into the room, "There's someone demanding to see you."

"No callers, not in here, not ever," he called, not even looking away from the snow, "Did he leave his name?"

"Sir," the man breathed, "It's _Sherlock Holmes_!"

The door behind the servant opened and the Doctor stepped in, dressed in a deerstalker hat, a tan cape, with a walking cane and a Meerschaum pipe stuck in his mouth, alone. He and Angel had agreed to this one separation. She felt that going to confront the man responsible for the odd winter wasn't dangerous, that she and Ayla could come with him and observe, but he'd insisted that, if it wasn't dangerous, then he could handle it himself. He was not about to risk them, not for anything. Anything that he could possibly do himself, without dragging them along, he would do his best to take care of and ensure that they wouldn't be in danger should anything go wrong. He'd pointed out that they could split up, him meeting with Simeon, them meeting with Vastra and Strax and Jenny for more information and...he would rather have them around the people willing to protect them rather than the man who seemed to be ready to destroy the world somehow.

Well, it wasn't set in stone that the man was trying to destroy the world, but what else could it be? It was the go-to reason to come to Earth wasn't it? It seemed like every enemy either wanted to destroy the Earth or enslave it. Even Luke Rattigan and his ATMOS, under the guise of benefiting the world and helping was a trap and meant to poison the humans. Why couldn't any other alien just want to come to Earth to help them, like he did, for no other reason than to be kind and helpful?

"Oh, nice office," he looked around, spotting the snow-sphere, "Big globey thing. Now, shut up, don't tell me!" he pointed his cane at Simeon, "I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?"

"No," Simeon deadpanned.

"Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here," he mock-pleaded, though he couldn't help but think, if Angel were there, she'd have known the answers and stopped him from talking, known JUST what to ask to make it seem like he really _was_ Sherlock Holmes.

"I enjoy 'The Strand' magazine as much as the next man, but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a_ fictional_ character," Simeon stated, before pointing violently at the doors, "Get out!"

The Doctor just turned to the young servant who had rushed in earlier, "Do you have a goldfish named Colin?"

The servant looked up a moment, actually seeming to need to really_ think_ about it, "No."

"Thought not," he grinned at Simeon before turning to the desk behind him, picking up a small card, "Now, ooh. I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front."

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Simeon glared, waving the other servant off as the man dashed out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"This," he ran at the sphere, "Wakey, wakey!" and started to bash his cane against it.

"That is highly valuable equipment!" Simeon rushed to stop him, "You must step away now."

"We are the Intelligence," the sphere spoke.

The Doctor looked over at it a moment, "Ooh. Talking snow. I love new things," and he couldn't help but think Ayla would have loved it too...perhaps he_ should_ have let them come.

"You are not of this world."

"Takes one to snow one."

No one laughed.

Ayla would have.

Angel would have smiled.

"Right," he shook his head, already feeling the pings of pain he always felt whenever he was away from Ayla or Angel too long.

It had only been a few minutes, just a few minutes, a collection of measly seconds and...he already felt the desire rising in him to get back to them, the pain and clenching of his hearts to know he wasn't right by their side, protecting them. The nightmares, every time he left them for only a moment something terrible happened. And even though he knew they were safe with Vastra, it didn't help calm him, because HE should be there with them, HE should be the one protecting them. If anything happened to them, it would be his fault for not having been there to keep them safe.

He should have let them come.

"Let's see," he cleared his throat, looking at the globe now more seriously than before, the sooner he got this done and dealt with the sooner he could return to his girls, "Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow. Isn't snow."

"You must leave here now!" Simeon glared.

"Shut up, I'm making deductions," the Doctor said, moving around the sphere, "It's very exciting. Now, what are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm?" Simeon ran for the bells to alert the servants to his need of them, "The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one. You're Moriarty. So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can, and when you've learnt enough, what do you do?" he slowly pulled the sonic behind his back and flashed it at the doors, locking them, "You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

"Sir, it appears to be stuck!" a servant shoved against the main doors.

Simeon looked at them and back to the Doctor, "What have you done? Have you locked the doors?" before rushing over to jiggle the handles.

"You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human," the Doctor continued to speak to the Intelligence.

"Kick it down!" Simeon shouted through the door.

"To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form. Where do you find that?"

"Sir?" the men called.

"Get in here, quickly!" he hissed.

"I've got a master key somewhere, sir..."

The Doctor just ran for the desk, sifting through the papers, "Now, let's see. Most opened file, most viewed page," he picked up a small book and dropped it, letting it fall open to the most creased page, a newspaper clipping stuck to it of the 'Darkover House' and how a governess had died there, "You know, you really should delete your history. Governess frozen in pond. Gotcha!" he turned and dashed off.

"Got it, sir!" the servant called as the doors flew open.

"Get in here!" Simeon turned to stalk into the room, "Take him downstairs..." he frowned, seeing the Doctor had already escaped, the French doors open.

~8~

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked as he strolled up to the pond outside of the Darkover House, only to see Angel and Ayla were already there, Ayla sitting on the edge of the pond while Angel knelt down to touch the ice coating it, her eyes faintly glowing gold as though testing it for its ability to melt.

"I'm psychic, my love," she called, pulling back to smile at him, moving to sit beside her daughter, "Pond. Clara. Not very hard to_ deduce_," she gave him a small knowing smirk, "I used the TARDIS datacore to track Clara to this home where she's governess."

He laughed at that, at the small joke about his brief time as Sherlock Holmes. He walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her, "So what did we learn?" he asked his girls, sitting across from them, not caring that he was sitting in snow, Angel had seemed to have melted a small area where they were sitting.

"The ice," she nodded back at it, "Everything thawed by this morning, but this pond is still frozen solid. The ice...it feels like the snow, but more concentrated, it isn't melting as easily as when I stopped the kept the snowmen away."

He nodded, pulling out his sonic, about to scan the pond before flipping it in his hand and holding it out to Ayla, "Care to do the honors sweetheart?"

Ayla beamed, "Can I?!"

He laughed and nodded, "Of course."

Ayla leapt up, taking the sonic and scanning the pond as she carefully walked around its edge and back to her father, handing him the sonic back as he checked the readings, "Did I do ok daddy?"

He smiled at the results, kissing her head as he hugged her to his side, "You did just perfect sweetheart!" he moved to sit beside Angel, Ayla plopping down on his other side as he held the sonic out, explaining the results to her, "Body frozen in a pond. The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve. Pond. Good point, Clara."

Ayla cast a sly smile at her mother, who put her finger to her lips, winking, before the woman called out, "Hello Strax," a moment before the Sontaran appeared around a corner, walking towards them with a rather large alien gun in hand.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor eyed him.

"Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades?" he replied.

"Grenades?"

Ayla giggled, Strax was SO funny, he always amused her whenever she would visit Vastra and Jenny. When her parents would go talk to the other women, Strax would play with her. He always wanted to play battle games though, with his little soldier figurines, which always ended up with him using the little 'him' she'd made out of a baked potato, sitting on top of a pile of conquered humans. She'd managed to talk him into playing chess though, she loved it! Her daddy had taught her all about it, how to play it, and she thought Strax would like a game that could be seen as being about strategy and anticipating what your opponent (enemy, he called it) would do. He seemed to like it well enough, though he always got cross and pouty when she won...which was quite a lot of the time. So she always tried to give him a hug to make him feel better.

He always complained about the hugs, how it was 'embarrassing for a warrior to be held by a child' but he always hugged her back, so she thought he secretly enjoyed them.

"Or did she wonder if we needed _help_?" Angel asked with an amused smile.

Strax thought a moment, nodding, "She might have said help."

"Help for what?" the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, your investigation."

"Investigation?" he rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Who says I'm investigating? Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because some bird smiles at me? Sorry but she's just not Angel. And even if I did decide to take a look around, why would I need your help when I've got my girls?" he put his arms around Angel and Ayla, "What better team eh?" he smiled at them, "Smith and Jones and..." he blinked, glancing at Ayla, not quite sure which surname she'd want to use...which might be something to know for the future.

"Harkness!" Ayla cheered, making them both laugh, "Or Smith-Jones."

The Doctor shook his head at that, too many surnames, they'd have to work it out later. He glanced back at Strax, remembering exactly what he'd been about to say, "But that doesn't mean I'm investigating. Who do you think I am?"

Strax was silent a moment, "Sherlock Holmes?"

He shook his head as the girls laughed, "Don't be clever, Strax. It doesn't suit you," he pouted.

"Sorry, sir."

"I'm the clever one, you're the potato one, she's the little one," he nodded at Ayla, "And she's the special one," and then at Angel.

"Yes, sir," Strax sighed.

"Now," he made a shooing motion, "Go away."

"Yes," Strax turned to leave, "_Mister Holmes_."

"Oi! Shut up. You're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs!" Ayla giggled at that, when the area around them lit up in a warmer glow. They looked over their shoulders to see Clara at the window of the house, the curtain pulled back. She smiled and waved a them, the three waving back.

"Ok, just tell her we're leaving," the Doctor looked at the girls, who rolled their eyes, "We're not going up. Leaving. _Not_ going up."

And then all three of them held up a 5 and a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" he looked between them, "Five minutes, where did_ that_ come from?"

Ayla giggled, "You did it too daddy," she told him, poking him on the nose, before getting up and skipping off towards the house.

The Doctor had to smile and take Angel's hand, helping her up, "You are no Sherlock Holmes," Angel remarked.

"I know," he sighed, he was rather rubbish at deductions if he couldn't even deduce where his own hand signal had come from.

"Because that's not who you are."

He looked at her, "And who am I dear?"

She smiled, "Well my love, the Oncoming Storm, John Smith, the Doctor, Ayla's father, my Mate, my Theta...and the madman with the box," she kissed him quickly, "_Much_ more impressive a resume than Sherlock Holmes could ever hope to have."

He beamed at that, winding his arm around her waist as they headed to the house after Ayla.

~8~

Just outside the walls around Darkover House, Strax, Jenny, and Vastra stood, peering around a corner, watching a carriage pull up to the gates, "It's the human male from the Institute. What's he doing here? Suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid fish and then interrogate him," Vastra and Jenny looked at him, "Other way round?"

They just shook their heads and returned to watching.

~8~

Clara turned away from the window, satisfied the trio were on their way up, and returned her attention to the children, "Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?" Frannie asked, moving to sit on her bed.

"Definitely not," she shook her head.

"How do you know?"

"Because," she smiled, "I've sent for someone to come and help."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she patted Frannie's bed and Digby jumped beside his sister.

"Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?"

"Ha!" she laughed, "_All_ my stories are true."

"Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?" Digby smiled.

"Accounting for my acute sense of time."

" And you invented fish," Frannie added.

"Because I dislike swimming alone."

"So what's this one?" Digby asked.

She smiled, "There's a man called the Doctor who's married to an Angel. They live on a cloud in the sky with their own little girl," she tapped Frannie's nose, "And all they do, all day, every day, is to stop all the children in the world_ ever_ having bad dreams."

"_I've_ been having bad dreams," Frannie said.

"They've been on holiday for Christmas. But I am confident they have decided to make an exception to help," she glanced at the lit candles as it flickered in a draft of the door opening, "And as a matter of fact, they're right here," she turned to the door as it opened more, expectant, "Aren't you?

Unfortunately, it was not at all the Doctor or Angel who entered, but a woman made of ice, the former governess!

"Bloomin' 'ell!" Clara jumped up as the children screamed, her accent slipping away.

"The children have been very naughty!" the governess reached for them.

"Get back. Now. Quickly!"

"You're doing your other voice," Digby told her as she ushered them back, around the governess.

"Yes love, did you notice?"

"Naughty, naughty children!" the governess screeched.

Clara grabbed their hands, "Run!" and pulled them out of the room, leading them into the schoolroom, shutting the door behind them as the children ran to the back of it.

"What do we do?" Digby cried, frightened.

Clara took Frannie's hands, "Frannie, Frannie, imagine 'er melting."

"What?" Frannie gasped.

"In your 'ead. Melt 'er."

"I can't!"

"I'm getting impatient!" the governess shouted through the door, shoving it open, half-breaking it down to get inside, "You have been very_ naughty_!"

"What about the man and woman?" Digby tugged on Clara's skirt as she tried to keep them behind her, "You said they were here, the cloud man and his angel."

"Well, they're not, are they?" Clara gasped as the governess drew closer.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know!"

"Doctor?" a squeaky voice called, a little girl's. They looked over to see two puppets pop up in their hand puppet theater, a little princess, "Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Doctor me!" another one popped up, a Punch Puppet, aiming the screwdriver at the governess, shattering her.

The children and Clara lifted their arms to protect themselves from the shower of sharp ice shards about to rain on them, when a voice spoke beside Clara, a warm hand resting on her shoulder, "It's alright," Angel said and they looked up to see a golden wall before them, her eyes faintly glowing, protecting them from the ice as it fell to the floor.

"That's the way to do it!" the Doctor appeared in the theater beside Punch, who turned and kissed him, "Oi!" then slapped him, "Ow!"

So the little princess whacked Punch, "You're being mean!" she told the puppet before she stood, Ayla appearing next to her father who laughed and took her hand, setting down the puppet to step out as Angel lowered the golden barrier.

~8~

Simeon stepped before a device on the back of his carriage, turning it on and blasting snow right at the house.

~8~

"Where did she go?" Frannie looked around, seeing the ice on the floor, "Will she come back?"

"Don't worry Frannie," Angel reassured her, moving to kneel on the floor, holding out her hand which started to glow, melting the ice chunks into puddles of water. Much easier to melt in pieces and now that she knew how much power and energy would be needed to do it.

"My Mate is seeing to it that she drains through your carpet," the Doctor added, flipping the sonic in his hand, "New setting. Anti-freeze," before he put it into his coat, smiling at Clara, "And you're very welcome, by the way."

"I'm very grateful," she nodded, "I knew you'd come."

"No, you didn't, because you're not psychic, and I don't. Because this isn't the sort of thing I do anymore. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to..."

"Dear?" Angel cut in, standing and brushing off her hands.

"What?" he looked at her, his tirade cut off and forgotten upon her call.

"Come here my love," she held out a hand to him which he immediately took and walked over to her, she simply turned him to face the mirror hanging on the wall, "Who is that man I see?" she asked, leaning to rest her chin on his shoulder, "Staring straight back at me?" Ayla grinned, hearing a bit of her favorite Disney movie in her mother's words, "I'm starting to wonder where my Mate's got to."

"He's right here," he told her, moving to rest his hands on her arms as she draped her own around his chest.

She smiled and straightened his bowtie from behind him, "He's getting there," she kissed his cheek.

He smiled softly at that and gently ran his thumb over her arm before he turned to rest his forehead to the side of head.

"It's cooler…" Clara breathed suddenly, her gaze on the window where a frost was forming.

"Yeah," he nodded, patting his bowtie, "It is, isn't it sweetheart?" he looked at Ayla.

"Very cool," she nodded, tapping her little bowtie clip that she still wore as a necklace.

"Bowties are cool," he smiled at her.

"No, the room," Clara cut in, "The_ room's_ getting colder."

"Come on!" Angel suddenly took the Doctor's hand and Ayla's rushing for the door as a bulge started to form in the carpet.

"She's coming back!" Digby cried as they followed.

"What's she going to do?" Frannie asked, "Is she going to punish me?"

The Doctor paused in the doorway, trying to flash the reforming ice clumps, "Er, er, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you."

"Run," Angel took his hand again and pulling him out of the room. They dashed down the hall, the adults pushing the children ahead of them.

Frannie and Digby held hands as they hurried down the stairs, Ayla just behind them, when the children's father stepped out of his study at the sound of the trampling down the steps, "Children, what is the expla…" he frowned, seeing the other two and another child with Clara, "Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"It's ok," the Doctor held up his hands, "We are your governess'…"

"Friends," Angel cut in, stepping down the rest of the stairs and holding out her hand to the man, "Nice to meet you Captain Latimer."

"Um…" the man shook his head, shaking her hand as well, not quite sure what to make of her, she seemed polite enough.

"I'm Angela," she introduced, "And this is my husband John, and our daughter Ayla."

"Captain Latimer," Alice, the maid, ran in, frantic, "In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing out of _nowhere_, all by themselves. Look!" she ran to the front door as someone started knocking on it.

"Good evening," Vastra, sans veil, greeted when the door had been opened, "I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife," she nodded at Jenny.

Alice just screamed and turned to run…

"This dwelling is under attack!" Strax deemed, stepping out of a back room, having snuck in as he secured the back entrances, "Remain calm, human scum."

Alice just screamed…and then fainted this time, Angel standing right behind her to catch her, as though knowing that was going to happen.

"So, any questions?" the Doctor smiled, clapping his hands together.

"I do!" Ayla raised her hand, eager and excited for answers to them.

He gave a little laugh, "About the snow sweetheart."

"Oh," Ayla blinked and lowered her hand, pouting.

"Vastra," Angel turned to her, "What's happening?"

"The snow is highly localized, and on this occasion not naturally occurring," she replied.

"It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates," Jenny called from the window, keeping a lookout.

"Sir," Strax stepped up, "One pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens."

"They're snow Mr. Strax," Ayla tugged on the Sontaran's sleeve, "They're made of smith...smidder...little bits."

"See, Clara?" the Doctor smiled fondly, "Our friends again."

"Clara?" Latimer frowned and turned to Clara, "Who's Clara?"

"Your current governess is, in reality, a former barmaid called Clara."

"That's the way to do it!" the ice governess called from up stairs, making her way to them, Angel turned and held out a hand, bringing up a golden wall, keeping the woman back for the moment as she reached the landing just above them.

"Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mr. Punch," the Doctor added, before turning to Jenny, "Jenny, what have you got?"

Jenny pulled a small box from her bag and tossed it up the stairs. As soon as it hit the golden wall it crackled red and Angel stepped back, lowering her hand as the new red force field took the golden wall's place.

"That should hold it," Jenny smiled.

"Thank you," Angel turned to her.

"Sir, this room," Strax called, nodding back to the study Latimer had been in, "One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance. Safest place for the child," he turned his glance at Ayla, knowing _that_ was the one tactic he could use against the Doctor to get him to agree.

The Doctor nodded, putting a hand on Ayla's shoulder, "Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it," he looked back at Latimer as he led Ayla to the room, "You, carry her," her jerked a thumb at the fallen maid, "Come along sweetheart."

Vastra smiled as she and Angel watched him go, "Nice to see him off that cloud and engaging again," she commented, looking up at Angel as she stood on a step.

"He _has_ missed this," she admitted to the woman. He loved saving the world, creating a legacy and a hero for his daughter.

They glanced back at the governess as she beat against the force field.

A/N: Hmm...what's this? The TARDIS likes Clara? :) I can say there's a reason for it that we'll see later ;) Lol, I hope you all liked Vastra's thoughts on the Time Lords and her protectiveness of them, and Ayla's thoughts on Strax, I could see him being all 'I don't like children' but secretly playing games with her :) I wonder what the Doctor would think if Strax decided to play with his grenades and invite Ayla along? Lol :)

I'm very excited for the next two chapters, will Angel save Clara? Will she not? I guess we'll find out soon ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Gotta love the brainy specs :)

Oh I think she'll always be his little girl :) I was a little iffy about Capaldi in the beginning, not because of his age since the first Doctor was the same age when he started, I was more concerned with him having been such a big role in Torchwood and then also be in DW in Pompeii. Especially in this story where Frobisher is still alive and they've met him :/ But according to RTD, he had a reason for casting PC in both roles that apparently fits in with him being 12 too, not sure how since he was married and had children in both, but I'm curious to see what that'll be and how much I'll have to tweak the story to fit it :)

The Merlin story will be up within the first few days of 2014, literally within a week :) Mostly because I'm debating doing a thing that had been suggested a few times on my tumblr where, on certain days I let the OCs take over. I'd want to do it on the day I first post their stories so Merlin can't be January 1st (that would be Angel) but very soon after it ;) As for TL4, she will either be right after Merlin or start sometime in the middle of posting that story. I've had to put off writing her to try and get Merlin done completely (stupid rewrites), so once I finish Merlin, I'll work on her, and once I finish her, I'll be posting her ;) It'll depend on how far into Merlin I am in terms of whether I'll wait till I finish or post her in the middle :)

I love Loki too :) I can say that the story will, I hope, go deeper into his thoughts and emotions and try to explain his actions and the things he's done :)

I haven't seen that movie, I'll have to check it out though :)

I hope you liked the little twist of Angel having been helping the test along ;) I could see her really wanting to get involved and make sure Clara gets the Doctor's interest and gets him off the cloud :)


	27. The Snowmen: The Plan

**PLAGIARISM:** Has struck again :( I was made aware yesterday that the author GamerKitten92 (now 1029384756azuyrrfjjkgtyf as of posting this) had plagiarized, literally copy/pasted as I double checked and confirmed with side by side comparisons, my A Treasured Discovery story in their 'Guardian Angel Series 1' story :'( Worse yet they began their story by saying it was 'inspired by' mine and I quote "I tried to make this fanfic as diffrent from LizzeXX's Dr Who stories as possible..." and then proceeded to just copy and paste and plagiarise nearly the entire story up to Boom Town, as far as the story had gone, which does not come across as being simply 'inspired by' or 'as different as possible,' to me at least :( There were some lines changed and a different history for her OC 'Angela' but overall the entire thing, save the short chapter 2, was nearly exact including original moments that were not in the show. I have put up some proof of the plagiarism, screen-capped evidence, on my tumblr but it appears the story has been removed. I wanted to bring this to your attention that it had happened again :(

I'm more disappointed and upset by the fact that someone would do this because they had a line about how much they enjoyed my stories and I feel like that meant they were well aware of how much I've dealt with plagiarism and how much it affects me...and then did it to me as well :( I'm more than ok with people being inspired by the stories, I think it's fantastic and brilliant and I wish all the authors who have ever been even slightly inspired by my stories the absolute best of luck...but to claim inspiration and then literally just paste my own chapters with too minor changes...that is not inspiration, that is plagiarism. And it's likely the 9th time this has happened :(

Well, let's hope it won't hit 10 times by the end of the year :( I apologize if this chapter isn't as detailed or up to par, I wasn't able to bring myself to look at FF till about 2am and I have to get up at 6 :( While it won't deter me from writing (I will try not to let it ever do that to me again), it does take a while to shake off, it took me hours to be able to look at my FF account afterwards :(

~8~

The Snowmen: The Plan

"We'd best go," Angel told the lizard woman, linking arms with Vastra's and heading into the study as well, shutting the door behind them.

"Strax, how long have we got?" the Doctor turned to the Sontaran once he was sure they were all inside and safe for the moment.

He was standing with Ayla close, mimicking a stance he had often seen Angel take with their daughter, her before him, his hands clasped but his arms resting in front of her over her shoulders, around her, Ayla with her own little hands hanging on his arms. It was a protective gesture, one he knew made Ayla feel safe, even if she didn't require being reassured (she seemed to have a touching amount of faith in him and Angel) it made _him_ feel better to have her so close, to know and feel she was safe and alright. It made it all...more bearable, to deal with the danger when he knew HE was there and that his little girl was safe in his arms for the moment.

He worried for Ayla especially, even a bit more than Angel. With Angel, he knew her visions and sensations and the Vortex could keep her safe till he managed to get back to her if ever they were separated. Even with her hesitancy to use the Vortex lately, he knew she would still be able to protect herself or get herself out of there. Ayla...god help whoever tried to take her from him or Angel. She was his...his baby, his little girl, she...she was so small and she needed protecting. He was her father, her daddy, it was his duty to make sure she was always protected...

And he'd failed.

He'd already failed at that, his daughter, barely six years old at the time, had regenerated. It was like a slap in the face, to see her regenerate, a dagger to his hearts to know he'd been too late, to know he hadn't made the connection that it had been HER in the warehouse. He should have, he ought to have. He and Angel, they'd both...felt it, felt something off when they'd seen her for the first time after Canton had been knocked out. They'd just...stared at her, both of them just...feeling a pull towards her, like they were in a daze. They hadn't been able to look away, it was like the world faded from them...and Ayla had been there, reaching out to them, begging for help...and he'd run away.

He winced, recalling...he'd run away after Amy had _shot_ at her. If it hadn't been for Angel...he didn't even want to think about that, not ever. Not while he was awake at least. He was trying very hard not to let the nightmares get to him and affect his waking life, but...it was getting harder. He was sleeping less, his mind wasn't able to hold onto the fact that it was just nightmares at times. He would walk past a pond on some distant world and have to look back and make sure Ayla was still there, that she wasn't standing before him in a spacesuit. He hadn't been able to look at Vastra for the first few days of being there as all he saw was Restac and his mind went to Malokeh and that terrible ungodly dream. He was starting to see bits and pieces of his nightmares in little things around him and it was getting harder to focus on that, on the fact that they were nightmares and weren't real and that his family was still with him.

"They're not going to attack," the Sontaran replied, cutting into the Doctor's thoughts, "They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defense formation."

He laughed, shaking his head more to clear it from the thoughts, moving to noogie the potato dwarf, "Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy," before he kissed Strax's head, making a disgusted face after that had Ayla giggling from behind her hand.

"Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep," Strax muttered.

'_I am NOT kissing you, my love,_' Angel called as he looked at her, still trying to wipe his mouth off on the back of his hand, '_Till you brush your teeth._'

He smiled a bit at that, feeling a sort of...challenge...rising, '_Oh...is that so?_' he walked over to her as she nodded, '_I seem to recall,_' he reached out and gently took her hand, tugging her closer, '_Quite a few times where you refused to kiss me for tasting something awful,_' he smirked, '_I believe you failed to hold true to that almost every time._'

'_Is someone keeping track?_' she laughed in his mind.

But he just smiled softly at her, lifting his hand to touch her cheek with the back of his finger, '_Oh yes,_' he nodded, '_I have._'

She blinked, '_Really?_'

He let out a soft, breathy laugh, '_I do,_' he leaned in to give her a peck, '_Every single time,_' and another, _'Because every single one,_' and one more, '_Is worth remembering,_' before tilting her head up to kiss her deeply, a true and proper kiss.

Ayla shook her head at her parents, and her father used to complain about her aunt Amy! She looked over to see the other humans were staring at the Time Lords oddly. She could understand why. There was an Ice Lady on the stairs, the house was surrounded by snowmen, there were lizard people and walking potatoes in the room...and her parents were kissing in the middle of it, as though they'd forgotten the danger. She knew they hadn't, they seemed to be even more aware of it when she was there, but she knew that, sometimes they needed a bit of comfort before they could deal with the enemy.

"What the devil is going on!?" Captain Latimer shouted, the Time Lords slowly parting, not quite jolted out of their kiss from the sudden yell...almost seeming used to someone doing that to them.

Angel sighed, "They want the ice woman."

"Why's she so important?" Jenny shook her head.

"Because she's alive?" Angel shrugged, of everything the Doctor had rambled before that was all she had managed to gather, "Living ice with human DNA."

The Doctor nodded, draping his arm around Angel's shoulders, "She's a perfect duplication of it in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and _she's_ the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?" he looked at Angel.

But it was Clara that also spoke, "No," they answered.

"Living ice that will never melt," the Doctor breathed, moving to brace himself on the edge of a desk, "If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet."

"Oh that will _never_ happen," Angel said as the doorbell rang.

He turned around, "And why's that?"

She smiled and walked up to him, tugging his bowtie, straightening it, "Because my Mate would never let his daughter's favorite planet, the planet that holds all our family on it, go that way," she smiled at him, "And when he gets here, I'm sure he'll have something to say about it all."

He looked up as the doorbell rang again, before he took her hand and led her to the door, glancing back at the others, "Stay here."

"Jenny, Vastra," she called as she followed, "Look after Ayla," she smiled at the girl, "You be good for your aunties."

"Yes mummy," Ayla nodded.

She knew what it meant when they did that, when they left her somewhere, it meant her parents were about to fight someone they weren't sure about, that they wanted her to be safe so they could be safe too. She didn't like it when her parents left her to fight someone else, because she never knew if they would be ok or if they might get her. Her feelings were getting stronger yes, but she wasn't anywhere near as strong or sure in them as her mother was. She knew it had taken her mother _centuries_ to get to this point, where she almost felt the future as it was happening, a sensation of the world turning around her that the notions and feelings were nearly ever-present. And...she wasn't at the point of knowing if her feelings were true sensations or just wishful thinking. She didn't want them to get hurt, she liked to think they'd be ok, but she knew that if she went, the bad men would try to hurt her to hurt them or that she might distract them in them trying to protect her and they would get hurt!

She didn't ever want her parents hurt because of her. Not ever.

The Doctor smiled and pointed at her, winking before they slipped out of the room, Clara, of course, immediately following.

"Clara we told you to stay in there," Angel remarked, not even turning around as they left.

The Doctor, though, paused and looked back to see Clara had indeed followed them, "Oi!"

"I know," Clara nodded, "But I didn't listen."

"I can tell you do that a lot," Angel laughed.

Clara smiled, "It's why you like me."

"Who said we like you?" the Doctor eyed her.

"So you don't like me?" she pouted.

His eyes widened, seeing her looking like she was about to cry. It was...actually rather...odd. There was only one woman he'd ever known who did that expression, that _exact_ expression and who always followed him wherever he went no matter how many times he told her to stay put. But she was long gone and it was...really rather...startling to see that look on Clara's face because it was SUCH a match to the expression that often made him cave so long ago, "N-no," he stuttered, actually fearing he may have hurt her feelings, "Of course we like you…"

She beamed, "Gotcha."

"But...I...you..." he shook his head at being caught like that, "Shut up!"

"Come on my love," Angel pulled him towards the front door with a laugh once more.

It was...highly amusing to see Clara get the best of the Doctor like that, so few could. But it was more than that, he seemed...comfortable around her. A comfort she hadn't seen him display around many women except Amy really, at least not since his memories had returned. She had seen how uncomfortable and distressed he'd been when Nefertiti had tried to 'seduce' him, even seen him stiffen when Kate who, for all intents and purposes, was essentially like a niece to him by now, had kissed his cheek. He wasn't very accepting or interested in being around other women besides her or the past companions. It just made her believe all the more that Clara was meant to be a future companion. The Doctor clearly felt comfortable enough around her, and that meant a lot to her, because she really rather liked Clara and Ayla found the woman amusing.

The Doctor opened the doors to see Dr. Simeon standing on the other side, his face as long and grim as ever. Angel squeezed his hand, the two of them staring the man down for a good long while, making it clear, without words, that they would not allow him into the house.

"Release her to us," the man spoke, "You have five minutes," before he turned and walked away, the Doctor closing the door behind them.

The Doctor turned to Angel, "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them."

"'ow?" Clara asked.

The Doctor watched as Angel's glance flickered to an umbrella stand a few feet away. He grinned, walking over to it and scooping one with a hooked end out, "With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?"

"Those creatures outside, what are they?" Latimer asked as he left the study after them, he really did want to know what was going on, it was getting to be a bit much and that stumpy brown man kept staring him down, muttering something about protecting the women.

"Nothing to worry about," Angel reassured him, stepping to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder, "If we can keep them away from the ice woman, you'll all be safe. So please," she nodded back at the study, "Go protect the children till we get back."

Latimer nodded, heading back to the study as the Time Lords turned to the stairs, the Doctor sonicing the force field.

"What are you doing?" Clara followed them.

"No idea," Angel smiled.

"I thought you were psychic!" Clara poked her playfully.

"I can't see everything," she replied.

"And between you and me," the Doctor added, "I can't wait to find out!"

He loved Angel's visions very much, they had gotten them out of a number of tricky spots and saved more people then he could count in the centuries they'd been together. He loved that they were growing stronger, that she was seeing more, seeing farther into the future, truly starting to exercise her gift as he knew it was always meant to be used. But...he had to admit, he'd been a bit truthful in speaking to Lucius Petrus Dextrus in Pompeii, sometimes it had to be rather boring, to see every single thing coming, it took the mystery out of life. He loved the moments Angel couldn't quite see coming, because it made the moments all the more special and thrilling (and heartbreaking at times) when they did happen.

It made it more meaningful, even the ones that hurt them both deeply to endure, like losing the Ponds. Because it was something they could go through together. It was something that neither of them were prepared for, that neither of them had the 'upper advantage' over the other in terms of time to ready themselves. He'd hated it when he'd learned that Angel had known of her death date for nearly 200 years and not said anything. Granted it had been for the most important reason in trying to keep him safe while also allowing herself to trick the Silence, had gotten a bit clinchy because of his interference though, but still...he hadn't liked that she'd known about it for so long. She'd been so calm about it, having had 200 years to get used to it, while he'd been a right old mess. He lived for the moments they could get through together, on equal ground.

His attention was pulled back to what he was doing when the force field suddenly cut off and extended behind him and Angel...him not seeing Clara step into its vicinity just in time, "Right," he nodded, "Clara, if you look after everyone here, then we can…"

"She's trapped in the force field with us, my love," Angel cut in, not even needing to look back again to guess what Clara had done, she was...rather like she imagined Ayla would be when she was older, a bit adventurous, a bit not listening to the rules or them, a bit protective.

"Clara!" the Doctor shouted, turning to face her, exasperated, and finding himself sincerely hoping that this _wasn't_ how Ayla would be when she was older, not listening to them and all.

"Doctor!" Clara countered in the same way, that actually had Angel smile for a split second at how much that reminded her of Donna and the Doctor's human-metacrisis self in the TARDIS, sounding like they were bickering, before she quickly grabbed their arms and pulled them down, ducking under the governess as she swung at them, pulling them up the stairs.

"That was stupid," the Doctor continued to chastise Clara.

"You were stupid too!" the girl countered, actually sticking out her tongue at him.

"I'm allowed! I'm good at stupid."

"That's the way to do it!" the governess mimicked Punch, turning to them, heading back up the stairs.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Clara frowned.

"Water is a reflection," Angel shrugged as they reached the top landing, looking back down at the ice woman, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Mirroring," the Doctor agreed, unable to help shifting, thinking about the siren and captain Avery, yet another moment he'd let Angel wander into danger in...not that the siren had actually turned out to be dangerous though, "Random mirroring."

"We need to get on the roof," Angel murmured, before grabbing their hands, "This way!" and led them off, the Doctor laughing at Clara's confused expression.

~8~

The Doctor helped Angel up and over the ledge of the window that led to a small portion of the roof they could stand on, hopping out after her, having insisted she go first to get her out of the way of the ice woman, before turning to Clara, "Come on, quickly!" he frowned, seeing her just kneeling in the window way, "What are you _doing_?"

Clara struggled in the middle of the window, stuck, "My bustle is stuck."

"Your bustle?" he gaped.

"Come on," Angel stepped to the girl's side, taking a hand as the Doctor did the same, the two of them tugging till she fell through the window and landed on top of the two of them, right between them.

"You may need a change of clothes Clara," Angel remarked, moving to get up, reaching out to help them up as well.

"I know," Clara sighed, "Always 'ated these dresses," she brushed some snow off her skirt and turned to them, "Now, what's the plan?"

The Doctor smirked, "Who said I've got a plan?"

"Course you've got a plan. You took that," she pointed at the umbrella.

"Maybe I'm an idiot," he shrugged.

"You're not. You're clever. _Really_ clever."

"Are you?" he tossed the umbrella to her, starting to smirk, both at being called clever and at the chance to see just how clever Clara herself was, he was starting to feel like Angel, seeing...potential in others instead of just someone who would enjoy a trip in the TARDIS. He shook his head, no, he...he wasn't thinking of Clara as a potential companion, nope, not at all, no...but...he supposed he could see how clever she was, he liked clever, "If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me."

"That's the way to do it!" the governess called, reaching the window.

Clara glanced back at her and then at the Doctor, "Is this a test?"

"Yes," Angel answered, smiling as she watched.

Oh she KNEW this would happen, she didn't even need to be psychic to know it either. The Doctor...he always did that, get caught up in the danger and excitement and forget what he was cross or upset about. All he needed was someone to challenge him and be...unexpected, like Clara. He just needed to find someone willing to keep up with him or try to and needed some excitement to get his mind racing so fast he forgot he was 'retired.' And this was just the thing. The moment she'd seen Clara teasing them in the alley she knew the girl had 'spunk' as Donna would probably call it. She had a confidence Martha had grown into, an interest like Rose, sass like Donna, and an air of a challenge like Amy. She was quite certain that was really what the Doctor needed. To lose Amy the way they had, it had only served to remind him how all his other companions had left him as well. She felt like he just needed someone that could remind him of all of them to really make him comfortable again.

"What will it do to us?" Clara glanced back at the governess.

"Kill us," the Doctor shrugged.

"That's the way to do it!" the governess shouted, slowly starting to turn into snow to get herself through the window, slowly reforming on the roof.

"So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one?"

"Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away," she tossed the umbrella back.

"No, you didn't," and he did the same.

"Course I did," and back.

"Show me," and back.

"Why should I?" once more.

"Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?" and one final time.

Angel couldn't help but laugh at the tennis match of umbrellas, she really did rather liked Clara, she was quick and sharp and clever, just like the Doctor.

"If we'd been escaping," Clara explained, "We'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been 'iding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right 'ere."

"Because..."Angel asked.

Clara just smirked and turned the umbrella upside down, reaching into the air and hooking it on the bottom rung of the ladder to the cloud, pulling it down just as the governess nearly entirely reformed.

"After you," she gestured at the ladder.

"After you," the Doctor shook his head.

Angel laughed, "While you decide, I'll meet you there," and disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Where'd she go?" Clara's eyes widened, spinning in a circle to try and find the girl.

"Up there, so after you," the Doctor bowed at the ladder, he knew why Angel had done that. She had wanted to get up the ladder quickly, something her dress might hinder her in doing. For all his bickering with Clara and back and forth, they were both very aware that time was of the essence. Simeon hadn't given them much time to try and stop the statue and every second counted. One of them would have needed to remain below, to lead the ice woman up and neither of them were about to leave Clara to do it alone.

Clara shook her head, "After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!"

He laughed, moving to climb up it, "My eyes are always front!"

Clara smirked, oddly enough...hers were too. It was weird. She'd seen the man outside the pub and thought he was cute, but, seeing him with Ayla and Angel, how could she see him as anything but the Doctor? He was clearly 'married' or something, he had a daughter! And she was NOT the sort to go after happily married men thank you very much! Having spent the little time with him that she had, even learning more about him from Vastra, it made her feel...more like he was a friend and she just...didn't see him like that. And really...a bowtie? It did suit him, she had to admit, but he just wasn't...her type.

She looked back to see the governess was fully formed now and moved closer to the ladder, "I understand you're the previous governess," she slipped her posh accent back on after clearing her throat, "I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight," she stepped onto it and tapped it with the umbrella, lifting into the air with it, the Doctor and Angel helping her onto the platform.

"No," Angel cut in as Clara opened her mouth, "We can't control clouds, we just...shifted the wind a bit. And yes, I _can_ teleport places in a flash of gold. No, it isn't magic."

Clara blinked, the woman really _was_ psychic it seemed, that had been exactly what she'd been about to ask. She opened her mouth to comment when the platform shook, the ladder pulled back down as the governess moved to follow them, "She's following us."

"That's the idea," the Doctor nodded, taking Angel's hand and pulling her up the spiral staircase, Clara behind them, "Keep her away from the snow. So...barmaid or governess, which is it?"

"That thing is after us, and you want a _chat_?"

"That's the Doctor in a nutshell," Angel smiled.

"Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?" he reasoned.

"'ow did we get up so 'igh so quick?" Clara asked, having wondered about it when she noticed how far up they'd gone in only what felt like a few steps.

"The staircase is taller on the inside," Angel answered as they reached the cloud.

"What am I standing on, what's this made of?"

"Super dense water vapor," the Doctor turned to kneel in it, flashing the staircase after Clara hopped off the stairs, blocking them with more cloud, "Should keep her trapped for the moment."

Clara turned to see the old blue box still sitting there as the two headed for it, "Do you actually live up 'ere, on a cloud, in a box?"

"We have done for a long time now," the Doctor nodded.

"Ayla loves clouds," Angel added, their daughter was going through a sky phase.

Apparently she loved flying and whizzing about as much as the Doctor did. Her room had changed to reflect that as well, the walls a soft blue with gentle wisps of white. The TARDIS had even animated the clouds to drift past as though she were truly floating on a cloud. It was a lovely gift and they were just happy to see their daughter enjoying something as simple as a cloud. It truly spoke to the sort of girl she was that she was happy with such simple things. It meant, they liked to think, that they were doing a good job in raising her, in knowing that she appreciated the small things in life and treasured even the most ordinary of things.

"Blimey, you really know 'ow to sulk, don't you?" Clara muttered, not having heard Angel's comment in her awe of actually being on a real cloud, she'd thought it was some sort of trick or platform last time.

"We're not sulking," he defended.

"You live in a _box_!"

"It's not just a box," Angel defended lightly this time, "It's home."

The Doctor nodded, moving to unlock the doors, "That's no more a box than you are a governess."

Clara frowned, "Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose & Crown, ideas above her station," she followed them into the darkened room beyond, "Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not…"

She cut herself off suddenly when the lights turned on and the TARDIS hummed, illuminating, letting her see the magnificent machine before her.

"Little," she finished, staring at the huge room within the tiny box.

"She's called the TARDIS," Angel told her, "Officially that is. We tend to call her girl, or sexy, or Sissy at times."

"It can travel anywhere in time and space," the Doctor added, moving to put an arm around Angel's waist, "And it's _ours_."

"But it's…" Clara shook her head, "Look at it, it's…"

"Go on, say it. Most people do."

Clara just bolted out of the door, rushing around the outside of the box, feeling it, checking its size, before she ran in again, staring at them a moment, "It's smaller on the outside."

"Ok," he nodded, blinking, "That _is_ a first."

Angel smiled as Clara wandered around the TARDIS, her and the Doctor moving to work at the controls, "Is it magic?" Clara asked, staring in wide-eyed awe, "Is it a machine?"

"She's both," Angel laughed, pulling a lever, "And she's _so much more_."

"It's a ship," the Doctor told her.

Clara giggled and dashed onto a small flight of steps, "A ship?"

"The best ship in the Universe," Angel reached out and stroked the rotor, the box humming lightly. She glanced at Clara as the girl dashed back to their side, "And she likes you."

Clara beamed at that, for some reason both oddly pleased that the ship liked her and confused as to how a ship could like someone if it was a ship. But she just shrugged, if it was an alien ship then maybe it could like someone, and that was all fine. She was glad the box seemed to like her, "Is there a kitchen?"

"Another first," the Doctor laughed, getting to work on the controls.

"I don't know why I asked that," Clara shrugged, poking a button, "It's just...I like making soufflés."

"Soufflés?" the Doctor looked over at the girl, frowning as Angel tensed, in thought, eyeing Clara closely for it.

"Why are you showing me all this?" she turned to them, not having heard them.

"You followed us, remember? We didn't invite you."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "You're nearly a foot taller than I am. And you," she looked at Angel, "Could 'ave just brought us all 'ere in that yellow light. You didn't need this," she held up the umbrella that was still in her hand, having held onto it through it all, "You took it for _me_," she tossed it to the Doctor, "Why?"

Angel looked at the Doctor, a hopeful look in her eye as she smiled at him. He just sighed, giving her a smile and a nod, before passing her something. She beamed and turned to Clara, moving to take the girl's hand, "I honestly don't ever know _why_," she told the girl, moving to open her hand, "I only know who."

"Who what?" Clara blinked.

"Who would be just what we need," she told Clara, "What HE needs," she nodded back at the Doctor.

He smiled softly at her, she'd always sort of had a...knack for knowing which companions he NEEDED to take, much like the TARDIS seemed to know where he needed go to. She hadn't said a word against Rose after he'd regenerated, because she knew how much Rose meant to him as a companion, as his first one after the war, how important she'd be to the both of them that she HAD to come with them, that she didn't ask him to not let her come, that she hadn't said anything when she knew he was debating refusing to let the girl join them for how she'd been treated by Rose because she hadn't wanted to be the thing that made him say no. He hadn't been about to take Martha along, till Angel set him straight. Had been about to warn Donna off, till Angel reassured him. She hadn't pushed him to take Christina as a companion after San Helios, because she knew he wasn't ready. And Amy...well, she'd known that to get Amy to a good place, to give him the friendship he had with the ginger, that Rory had to come too. She'd just...always known what he needed and who he needed to heal and to be a better man.

And right now...it seemed like it was Clara. And even if he wasn't sure he was ready, Angel seemed to think he was. It was like with Rory and Mickey, neither man had thought themselves strong enough or ready for what was coming, and she'd helped them prove themselves wrong. She'd helped them see how much stronger they really were than what they thought they were. He might not see it, but she did. He was...ready for a new companion, and if she thought it was Clara...well, he'd learned to never bet against the psychic.

Angel smiled, hearing his thoughts as she held up a key to the TARDIS to Clara, "Psychic," she added, before putting it in Clara's hand.

"What's this?" Clara breathed.

"Me," the Doctor called from where he was leaning against the console, "Giving in."

Clara smiled, her eyes looking all around as they filled with tears, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I do," Angel smiled, reaching up to cup Clara's face, wiping her tears with the pads of her thumbs, "This is a moment to treasure Clara, crying when you're happy? Best tears ever," she glanced back at the Doctor, "The only tears we allow in here eh?"

He chuckled, stepping closer and holding out a hand to Angel, tugging her over to him, "Oh yes," he nodded, tapping her nose, before smiling at Clara, "Because this is the day, this is the day. This is the day everything begins!" and with that, he pulled Angel back to the console, the two of them excitedly getting the commands in when…

Angel stopped suddenly, her hand gripping her stomach as a terrible pit formed in it. She looked up, gasping when she saw the governess just behind Clara!

"Clara watch out!" she cried, trying to run around the console, not trusting the Vortex not to harm Clara in an attempt to stop the ice woman.

But she was too late, the governess grabbed the girl and pulled her back, dragging her out the TARDIS, startling her into dropping the key.

~8~

Ayla gasped as she sat beside Jenny on a chair, "Oswin!"

~8~

"Clara!" the Doctor shouted as they ran after her, "Clara!"

"Get off of me!" Clara half growled as she twisted in the grip of the governess, but she couldn't get free.

Angel looked at the Doctor in concern, she couldn't risk using her powers and striking Clara, that would devastate her, but if she didn't and something happened to Clara...

"Water vapor doesn't stop ice," the Doctor said as he scanned the cloud and the governess, "I should've realized..."

"Get off!"

"Let her go!" Angel begged, starting to glow golden, hoping to frighten the governess into releasing Clara, "Let her go now! Now!"

"Get off of me!"

But it was too late, the governess reached the end of the cloud.

"No," the Doctor ran towards them, the golden glow fading from Angel as she ran with him, "Clara!" he dropped to his knees, Angel stumbling beside him, as Clara fell off the cloud, pulled down by the governess, reaching up towards them.

"Clara!" Angel cried, tears in her eyes as the girl fell, knowing she wouldn't be able to teleport and save her without hitting something with the same force as the fall herself upon teleporting out, knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it into the TARDIS and get below her before she hit the ground...

~8~

Vastra was kneeling beside Ayla as the girl sniffled, clearly very upset by something that none of them knew what it was...when suddenly there was a thump from outside as something hit the ground. They all looked over, Vastra and Latimer making their way to the window where Jenny was keeping look out, the woman staring stunned through the glass, "What was that?" Vastra asked her wife.

"It's Clara," Jenny breathed, seeing Clara lying out in the snow, surrounded by broken bits of ice.

Vastra pulled out a small scanner, holding it up to the window, getting a read off Clara...

"Dear God!" Latimer gasped, "Oh, dear God. Where did she fall from? We have to get her inside," he turned, about to leave.

"Those things will _kill_ you!" Vastra called.

"She's hurt."

Vastra looked at her scanner, at the reading, no life signs detected, "She's dead."

Ayla gasped and leapt up, rushing to the window, pushing herself on her tiptoes to look out of it, "Mummy! Daddy!"

They turned when the sound of the TARDIS reached them to see the box dimly appearing around Clara.

"What is that?" Latimer asked, "What is happening?"

Ayla just took the man's hand, knowing he liked Clara quite a lot and that he was very worried, she was too, "They're bringing her home."

~8~

Angel knelt by Clara as the Doctor finished the materialization, the girl appearing on the floor of the console room just beside her, "How could I have not _sensed_ it?" she wondered quietly, feeling so SO guilty, feeling tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

How could she NOT have? There hadn't been a clue, at all! No sensation, no feelings, no visions, nothing till it had been too late. She hadn't...there was...it...there was _nothing_. And now...Clara was gone. She could feel it, the girl was...was dead. It was too late for her to heal her, it was too late for her to do anything to help. The last time she'd done something like that, she'd created Jack, and she knew what his life had been like, what it would lead to, she...she didn't want anyone to suffer like that. Jack was...special, he was cut from a unique cloth, he could handle the life that he'd been blessed with. But she wasn't sure others could. And...she doubted she had enough control, she doubted she ever would, to do something like that, to bring someone back from the dead and not make them immortal for it. She...didn't want to risk doing that and losing complete control of the Vortex either.

The Doctor paused in what he was doing, in bringing the box into the manor, before he headed over to kneel beside her, knowing she needed comfort, she needed to be able to focus for them to stop what was happening and help Clara, "You've said it yourself, you can't see everything dear."

She shook her head, "No...it's not that..." she frowned, trying to find the words to describe it, to describe what she'd felt and why it was so...wrong, "It was like...I COULDN'T sense it. I wasn't _meant_ to sense it," she blinked, another sensation hitting her gut, a startling and staggering realization of why she'd felt absolutely _nothing_ till the very end, "I wasn't supposed to save her," she frowned, shaking her head again, "But why?" she looked at the Doctor, "Why shouldn't she have been saved?"

"I don't know," he murmured, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, "But we need to get her back, and we need to get back too."

She nodded, taking a breath as she stood, moving to help him bring Clara home.

~8~

Vastra stood by the door to the TARDIS, looking at Clara, lying on a table in the study with a faint red light falling over her as Strax used his full nursing abilities to try and revive her. He'd succeeded, but barely. And, unfortunately, it was only his technology that was keeping her alive, and only for a short while. It was like a...data ghost, but still in the body, a consciousness that could exist a bit beyond death, but wasn't really there. Doing what Strax was...it was making it impossible for Angel to heal the girl, because she'd already died, her life had already ended. It was like a human being on life support, the machines were keeping her alive and not Clara herself. There was no life to heal.

"That green woman said she was dead," Latimer commented, standing beside Clara as Strax worked on a small device, "How can she be alive now?"

"This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand," Strax remarked, before offering an odd smile, "Try not to worry."

Vastra shook her head and turned to enter the TARDIS, immediately spotting Angel sitting on the side chair, Ayla on her lap as the girl rested her head on her mother's chest, clutching her mother's shirt as she had tears in her eyes for the pain Clara must've been in, Angel stroking her hair, her arms wrapped around her daughter, as she watched the Doctor working away at the console, scanning the remaining bits of the governess they'd collected from around Clara.

"Isn't the creature still a danger?" Vastra asked as she walked up, "It could reform."

"No," the Doctor sighed.

"She can't in here," Angel added.

"Aunt Idris is _very_ protective," Ayla chimed in.

Vastra smiled at the girl, before looking at her parents, "Then you should be with Miss Clara."

"She's going to be fine," the Doctor cut in, "I know she is. She _has_ to be," he paused and looked at Angel, '_Will she be?_'

Angel frowned and looked down, trying to get a feel for it…but…it was so weird, it was like Clara was invisible to her at times, like she could sense her one moment but then the next...just...nothing, '_I don't know,_' she admitted sadly, '_I think…_' she nodded, '_I think she will be but…_' and frowned again, '_Not in a way we expect._'

And that was all she could say for certain, and even_ that_ was fuzzy at best. This was...so frustrating! She'd never had that happen before. She'd never met someone invisible to her senses one moment and then so clear the next. It was like...a ripple or something. When it struck the water it was so strong in the center but faded the further out it went. Or...like an echo, strong at first but fading. She...didn't understand it.

"Doctor," Vastra shook her head sadly, "Her injuries are severe," she glanced at Ayla before adding quietly so only he, and by extension Angel in his mind, could hear, "That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term…"

"It was my fault," he cut in again, "_I_ am responsible for what happened to Clara. She was in my care," and so it was his fault, because HE had been the one to give in, to accept her as a companion, as HIS companion, and look where that had gotten him.

"Oh my love," Angel smiled softly and stood, Ayla in her arms as she walked over to the Doctor, reaching out to cup his cheek, "It was OUR fault, WE are responsible for what happened to Clara, she was in OUR care," she stroked his cheek as his gaze softened, "You are _not_ alone."

He had to smile, able to remember now, the same words she had spoken to him when they'd first met, when they'd gone to Satellite 5 to face the Daleks. He leaned into her hand a moment, reaching out to hold it to his cheek a moment longer before pulling it away and kissing her palm, "Thank you dear," he whispered.

She just leaned in and kissed him, "You've got me now," she reminded him, another meaning to her words evident, he had her back, she had him back, they were together again, and no force in the Universe would tear them apart ever again.

"And me!" Ayla added, leaning over to hug her father, half-moving out of her mother's arms and onto him as he wound an arm around her waist to hold her to him, Angel taking the sonic from him to put in his pocket so he could hold their daughter, "Don't forget about me daddy!"

He smiled at her softly, his free hand absently patting his shirt where the angel pendent Angel had given him for Christmas was safely nestled around his neck, beneath his clothes, his girls, his angels, "Never ever," he promised her.

She held up her pinky to him, "Promise?"

He laughed, pinky swearing to it, before adding, "Cross my hearts," he crossed one over his right heart.

Vastra had to smile, the Doctor had come very close to blaming himself as he always did, but there was Angel, doing what she always did and pulled him out of it.

"Are we going to save Clara now daddy?" Ayla asked him, her eyes wide, "And the town…and the world too!"

He nodded, "Yes sweetheart," he looked at Angel who smiled at him again, "Yes we are."

She held up a small lunchbox with the London Underground on it that she'd placed the ice shards in as he took her hand and they headed out and into the study with Vastra.

The Doctor set Ayla to the floor as they looked sadly at Clara, before the girl tugged his hand and led them over to the woman.

"Hello," Angel breathed, reaching out to stroke Clara's hair as she stood nearest to it, the Doctor beside her, Ayla on the other side of the small table, clutching the woman's hand as she knew people did that to make others feel better.

Clara slowly blinked awake, seeming very weak as she cast a glance at the others around her, "They all think I'm gonna die, don't they?"

"Well we know you're going to live," the Doctor told her.

"'ow?"

Angel just smiled, "I never really know how," she repeated, "Just who."

Ayla turned Clara's hand over and put the key she'd scooped off the floor of the TARDIS back in it, knowing that was Clara's key, "Mummy's psychic," she whispered as a reminder.

Clara smiled softly at the girl before looking at the Time Lords, "The green lady," she looked at the Doctor, "She said you were the saver of worlds once," she smiled, thinking of Angel's name as well, "The guardian angels of the Universe. Are you going to save this one?"

"If we do," the Doctor began…

"You should come with us after," Angel finished.

Clara gave a weak nod, "I'd love to."

The Doctor nodded, standing up taller, tweaking his bowtie to straighten it.

Angel smiled and stepped closer to him, reaching out to tug it perfectly right, patting it down before she smiled at him, "THERE'S my Mate," she leaned in and kissed him quickly, "Welcome back."

He just grinned and kissed her in return before turning to snatch the lunchbox from Jenny as he headed to the front door, Ayla remaining behind with Clara, intent to watch over her as her parents watched over everyone, while Angel made her way into the TARDIS to prepare her sister for their trip.

The Doctor took a breath before shoving the front door open, holding up the lunchbox before Simeon could even speak, "I have, in my hand, a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office," he turned and shut the door in Simeon's face, dashing back into the TARDIS, to see Vastra waiting with Angel, who pulled a lever and sent them off.

"So then, Doctor," Vastra looked at him, a bit surprised at the smoother ride, but owing it to Angel piloting, "Saving the world again? Might I ask why? Are you making a bargain with the Universe? You'll save the world to let her live?"

"Yes and no," he nodded, moving to kneel beside the console, opening the box as he shuffled around with some items, "Yes, because, after all this time and everything I've ever done, I am owed this one. And no, because my girls would _never_ forgive me if I let the Earth down. All three of them," he smiled up at the box, which hummed in what he knew as agreement with his words.

"I don't think the Universe makes bargains," Vastra remarked.

"I think it does," Angel smiled softly, reaching out to take the Doctor's hand, squeezing it. He knew what she was thinking of, how they had lost everything but found each other again, how she had bargained for Ayla being safe if he never remembered, and so many other little things.

"Well then," Vastra laughed, "Better save the world."

A/N: I just want to touch on the plagiarism again. As a semi-warning, even though I've sort of made it clear in how I've handled it in the past...if it is brought to my attention that a story has plagiarized me and I can confirm it has, I will ask my readers for help in reporting the story and the author. If I can not be sure that plagiarism has occurred, I will still bring it up to readers, if I feel there is a genuine issue of potential plagiarism, and ask the readers for their opinions on it. I will not give any author a second chance to 'fix the problem' (I learned from that mistake). And I will contact the other author about it once I have calmed down enough to be civil and polite, even if it is only to warn them that the reports are being made and that it might be in their best interest to remove the story before the site does as the site might also suspend their account as well. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but...9 times in 11 months? And barely 2 weeks since the last instance? It's a bit much :(

As for this chapter, I apologize again if it's not up to par. I sort of went through and just made sure as much of the spelling and grammar was correct as I could get it at 2am. But I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Clara though :( I wanted to save her, but I think the events needed to play out the way they did in order for them to find her in the modern day :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you all liked the one word test twist and Strax ;)

I can say K9 will pop up at a few points in the future. As for pets, well...I know what Ayla's next 3 years worth of Christmas presents will be and that's all I'll say about that ;)


	28. The Snowmen: Winter Will Pass

The Snowmen: Winter Will Pass

Simeon sat in his carriage as it sped through the streets of London, his face impassive as he barely paid any heed to the buildings passing him, only looking out to keep track of how near to the Institute they were getting. The carriage pulled to a stop just within the gates and he stormed out of it, striding down the halls, till he reached his study, throwing the doors open...to see the Doctor sitting at his desk, his feet up, with Vastra on one side and Angel on the other, her arms crossed as she stared at the snow swirling in the globe with a frown on her face.

"You promised us something," Simeon glared, walking right up to him, "Have you brought it?"

"Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out," the Doctor didn't answer, just nodded at the Intelligence, "Which is only to be expected, considering who he_ really_ is. Do you know what this is, big fella?" he stood up and held out a hand to Angel who handed him the lunchbox for him to hold up to the Intelligence.

"I do not understand these markings," it replied, speaking, something it hadn't done since they'd arrived, despite the Doctor whacking it with a fire poker to try and test a theory, but it had been quiet.

"A map of the London Underground, 1967. Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel."

"Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form…"

The Doctor frowned, watching as Angel stepped closer to the globe, the girl moving to kneel beside it before she put her hand on its edge, tilting her head as a faint golden energy drifted out of her, making it faintly glow gold as well for a moment. He looked at the globe instead when it's voice changed pitch, becoming more child-like.

"The Governess is our most perfect replication of humanity."

"What's happening to its voice?" Vastra frowned.

"It was a disguise," Angel murmured, stepping back from it, alarmed that it sounded like a little boy now, her mind immediately going to Ayla as she realized the horrible truth.

The snow, whatever it was that was using the snow as a telepathic field, had been manipulating Simeon his entire life, since he was a boy. She couldn't help but think of their daughter, of River as well, how close Ayla had come to River's fate, to being manipulated and used her entire life. That was not the sort of childhood anyone was meant to have.

"You stripped it away," the Doctor nodded, taking her hand and pulling her back to him, "Let's see if we can't make it permanent…" he flashed the Intelligence with the sonic.

"No, stop!" it cried, its voice fluctuating for a moment before it became a child permanently, "Stop that. Cease, I command you."

"It sounds like a child," Vastra commented.

"That's because it IS," Angel nodded, turning to look at Simeon, "It's Simeon, when he was just a little boy."

"The snow has no voice without him," the Doctor agreed.

"Don't listen to them!" the Intelligence called as Simeon fell back against his desk, sitting on the edge, looking completely flabbergasted and startled at what was being said, at hearing his own voice reflected back at him, "They're ruining everything!"

"How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?" the Doctor wondered.

"Since he was little," Angel answered, tilting her head as she eyed the man, reading him, "His snowman started to talk to him...didn't it?"

'…_they're silly…_'

"But snow doesn't talk, does it?" the Doctor countered, "It's just a mirror."

'…_I don't want to talk to them. They're silly…_'

'…_they're silly…_'

"It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear."

'…_I don't need anyone else…_'

'…_don't need anyone else…_'

Angel blinked, shaking her head as she seemed to see into Simeon's past. It was like her dream earlier, but...more. There was the sweet little boy, the lonely little boy, playing with the snow, making a snowman. The snowman speaking as he rushed off...only to be lured back by what the snowman was saying. That little boy was so...innocent, and now he'd become so twisted. It broke her hearts.

The Doctor winced, seeing her thoughts, his nightmare of Ayla coming back, of her suffering the same fate as River had, of her being twisted by the Silence into a murderer. It was much like Simeon was, the poor boy growing up into this. And they knew that the man had indirectly killed others, there were reports of men going missing all over the town, last seen working for Simeon. He shook his head, firmly reminding himself that this man...was NOT Ayla, "You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look," he gestured at the globe, "Look what it became!"

"I don't understand," Vastra took a step towards them, eyeing the globe.

"Whatever's infected the snow is a parasite," Angel explained, staring at Simeon sadly, "It clung to a lonely little boy and twisted it into the sickness of an old man."

"Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values and something terrible is born," the Doctor nodded.

"We can go on and do everything we planned!" the Intelligence called, trying to reach Simeon again.

"Oh yes, and what a plan. A world full of living ice people. Oh dear me, how very Victorian of you."

Simeon glared, seeming to find his strength again at the slight against the plan he'd spent decades working towards, "What's wrong with Victorian values?" and snatched the box from the Doctor.

"Are you certain you should open that?" Angel frowned, seeing the man move to do just that.

"I have always been certain," he sneered at her, before tearing the lid off…

Only for the Memory Worm to pop out and bite him instead.

Angel watched sadly as the man fell to his knees, the worm sucking his memories from him. She really _did_ hate to use the worm, memories, good and bad, made you who you were. Pain and love defined them in ways that nothing else could, what else were they but a condensation of all their experiences? The Doctor...when he'd forgotten her...had been like a different man, and not just because of regeneration. He...acted differently, reacted to threats differently, especially when River got involved. Forgetting her and all he felt for her, all she'd done for him, had made him...different. Remembering that he was stronger in general, more resolute in his decisions more...kind and merciful. Memories made personality and made you...you.

Though, she supposed, she had to see the Doctor's reasoning, who Simeon was a danger to all of humanity, the man would not be able to be reasoned with or talked out of this plan. The Intelligence had been whispering in his ear for far too long.

"Good," the Doctor knelt down before the man as he stared, wide-eyed, his gaze growing vacant as everything he was was pulled from him, "I'm glad you think so, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host. Without you, it will have no voice. Without the governess, it will have no form."

"What...what...what's happening?" the Intelligence called, the lights flashing around them as the snow swirled furiously, "What's happening? What did you do?"

The Doctor turned and stood, facing the snow, "You've got nothing left to mirror anymore. Goodbye."

"What did you...did you..."

The Doctor smiled as the lights faded, the snow stilling. He reached out to take Angle's hand, only to see her staring at the globe with a frown, "What is it dear?" he asked, knowing that she was far too tense to just be sad.

"Winter is coming," she repeated in a whisper.

And then the lights went out and the snow started to fly within the sphere at a startling rate, "Did you_ really_ think it would be so easy?!" the Intelligence cried, its voice deeper, more menacing.

The Doctor looked over at it, stunned, "That's not possible. How is that possible?"

"Doctor?" Vastra frowned as the Doctor stepped closer, making her way to Angel's side as the Time Lady rubbed her head.

~8~

"Aunt Jenny…" Ayla called, standing on her tip toes to peer out the window, "Look!"

Jenny moved quickly to Ayla's side, looking out and gasping, "They're growing! The snowmen are growing!"

"What should we do?" Latimer asked, frantic.

~8~

"But you were just Dr. Simeon!" the Doctor shook his head, "You're not real. He_ dreamed_ you. How can you still exist?"

"Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die!" the Intelligence shouted, "Once I was the puppet…"

Angel let out a little shriek as Simeon jumped up behind them, grabbing her arm in a frigid grip, seeming to be partially frozen, his skin unnaturally pale, his eyes ice blue, his skin cold to the touch, "Now_ I_ pull the strings!" Simeon added, his voice echoing with the Intelligence, "I tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me. I fill him now."

Vastra moved to attack the man, to free Angel, but Simeon just pushed her aside, shoving Angel to the floor as he grabbed the Doctor when he too attacked.

"More than snow, more than Simeon. Even this old body is strong in my control!"

"Argh!" the Doctor cried as he was pushed to the floor by Simeon, the man unnaturally strong for being a puppet.

"Doctor!" Angel yelled as Simeon pressed a hand to the Doctor's face, freezing it.

"Do you feel it?" Simeon/Intelligence grinned, Angel closed her eyes tightly, feeling the power starting to swirl within her, fighting it, trying to keep it from attacking without her command, but...it was uncontrollable, "Winter is coming!"

The Doctor screamed as his skin started to freeze.

"Winter is coming!"

Angel's eyes snapped open as the Doctor screamed in pain, swirling with fierce gold...

~8~

"No…" Ayla breathed, blinking, "Mummy…"

~8~

"Winter IS coming!" the Intelligence/Simeon laughed.

"No," Angel stated, her voice strong.

Simeon turned to see her standing right behind him, glowing gold, wind and energy blowing her hair around her, the power of the Vortex emitting from her, the heat he could feel rolling off her making him cringe, the immense power making him tremble in actual fear.

"No!" he shouted as she reached forward.

She reached, power and energy gathering in her hand, as though about to attack...when her face scrunched, seeming pained, before she staggered forward and knelt down with a gasp, the power fading from her hand as she appeared to struggle with herself. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the golden starting to seep into him instead, making him cry out in pain before he fell back onto his side, peach colored again.

Angel looked down at the Doctor, panting with effort, seeing him struggling to move, nearly entirely frozen, before she offered him a small smile and leaned down to kiss him, sharing the warmth flowing through her with him.

He gasped as he was released from the Intelligence's frost, reaching up a hand automatically as soon as he could move to her cheek, his hand drifting back to curl in her hair as he deepened the kiss, slowly starting to sit up. He was breathless by the time they parted, resting his forehead to hers...

"What have you done?!" the Intelligence, only in the globe this time, cried.

The Doctor watched as Angel's expression seemed to...fade, turning blank as her gaze turned to the globe. She stood and made her way to the Intelligence itself, him eyeing her warily, still weak from what had happened but more concerned with her and what she would do than anything.

"No!" it cried, feeling the heat radiating off her the nearer she stepped, the power of the Vortex flaring out from her more and more the closer she got, "No, stop! Stay away."

"You tried to kill _my_ _Mate_," she told it, the Doctor frowning as he heard a sort of...edge creep into her voice, "You attacked _my_ _daughter_. You nearly destroyed the world with an endless, bitter winter…" she stepped up the platform, the Doctor watching her, concerned at what she might do. He could tell, right at that moment she was consumed in the Vortex, what she'd do next, he honestly didn't know, even though it was _Angel_, and that...worried him.

She stopped before the globe, staring at the snow frantically swirling within, small droplets of water already forming in the front where she as standing, melting it with just the warmth of the Vortex's energy.

"You are cold and bitter, and evil," she told it, before reaching out to place a hand on the globe, the snow screaming in sheer and utter pain within, "I am warm and kind and…" she smiled, "Good," she blinked, "And I will protect this world to the end. You _cannot_ have it. Winter will pass."

The Doctor watched, wide-eyed, as the snow started to melt into water within the globe, before drying up.

~8~

"No," Strax shouted suddenly, making them all look at Clara as she struggled to breathe, "You must fight. Hang on and fight, boy."

Ayla ran to her side, "You can do it Miss Clara!" she tried to encourage.

"Captain Latimer," Clara gasped, looking at him as he knelt beside her, "Your children. They're afraid," he looked at them, at his son and daughter, standing with Alice, tears in their eyes, "Hold them."

"It's not really my area…" he murmured.

"It is now," she breathed, a single tear running from her eye as Ayla leaned forward to wipe it away.

Outside, the snowstorm that was raging...turned into rain.

~8~

The Doctor pushed himself to his feet and slowly made his way over to Angel as she just...stood there, her hand lowered, but her still glowing, the Vortex still swirling through her and around her. He could see her shaking, see the power actually starting to build up once more. He was...worried, terrified really, that she might try to melt the snow throughout the entire town, make sure that all traces of the Intelligence's control was gone...and with the power building up...he was truly frightened it would be too much for her.

He had to stop her, before she ended up killing herself.

"It's alright dear," he whispered, reaching out to place hand on her shoulder, feeling her trembling and tense beneath his hand, before he slowly turned her, lifting her head to look at him, staring into her eyes, feeling her start to relax as she gazed upon him, "You've stopped him, the Intelligence is gone for now and Simeon," he looked back at Vastra as she checked the body to see her nod, a small smile on her face as he too grinned, "He's alright too...you've saved all of us..."

Angel closed her eyes, her face scrunching in pain as she concentrated as she tried to war with the force within her for control of herself once more. He smiled softly and stepped closer, not worried at all about himself, no matter what he knew she wouldn't _ever_ hurt him, putting a hand on her cheek, "Come back to me dear," he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

A moment later...Angel's eyes fluttered open, the gold fading, managing to offer him a small, relieved smile...before her legs gave out and he caught her, helping to steady her as she stumbled. That had taken too long, it never took that long to call off her power before, not even when she'd attacked the Daleks, according to Rory, she'd just sort of passed out once it had finished. He...he was actually starting to truly worry now...because this...this wasn't Daleks, this wasn't a supreme enemy, it was...snow. And she'd nearly lost control of the Vortex, she...she HAD lost control. He'd seen her struggling with it, when she'd stopped Simeon, he'd seen her about to attack the man, openly attack him, and only manage to hold back at the absolute last second.

And that...that wasn't Angel.

"The snow," Vastra called, interrupting his thoughts, her gaze on the window, "Look..." they looked over to see that it was turning to rain now and slowly made their way over, "What's happening?" she looked at Angel, "I thought you stopped the Intelligence."

"I did," she nodded, "That's..." she winced and rubbed her head, "I don't know," her mind was...fuzzy, her head pounding, a severe headache striking her.

"The lingering telepathic web," the Doctor explained, "The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else..." he pushed the window open and held out a hand as did Vastra, "There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If…if something happened there..."

Vastra tasted the rain, grimacing, "It's salty. Salt water rain."

Angel looked out sadly, "Not rain...tears."

The Doctor stiffened at that, "The only force on Earth that could drown the snow. A whole family crying on Christmas Eve," he quickly turned, helping Angle back to the TARDIS. They had to get back to Ayla...now!

~8~

Ayla stood beside Clara, her hand holding the woman's, trying to be a comfort to her. Her other arm was tucked beside the woman, her head resting on it as she watched over the woman...till she stood up straight and looked over at the back of the room, "They're back," she called a moment before a wheezing sounded.

Everyone turned to see the TARDIS slowly appear, the Doctor and Angel stepping out moments later.

"I'm sorry," Strax told them, "There was nothing to be done. She has moments only."

The Doctor nodded as they headed over to Ayla, standing on either side of her, "Did you watch over her sweetheart?" Angel asked her daughter, running a hand through the girl's hair.

"She needed an angel here," Ayla nodded, "And you're my mummy."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes she is, and you are_ so_ her daughter," he dropped a kiss to her head as Clara slowly blinked awake, hearing them speaking in hushed tones, "We saved the world, Clara, you and us. We really, really did."

"Are you going back to your cloud?" she asked, her voice weak and soft.

"No," Angel smiled, knowing that it was true, "We won't, never again."

"Why not?"

"Children were crying," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss Clara's forehead, seeing the tear line down her cheek, not just speaking about Digby and his sister but her as well, being so old...everyone was a child to them.

A tiny spark leapt from Angel to Clara as the woman gasped, even though Angel couldn't heal her, the only think keeping her alive being Strax's equipment, she could give her a small boost, the last boost her body could take. And she needed that, needed just that little bit of energy to say what she NEEDED to say to the Time Lords, "Run. Run, you clever boy, you golden girl. And remember."

The clock struck midnight just as Clara died, leaving all in the room heartbroken.

"It's Christmas," Digby sniffled, "Christmas Day," before he turned and hugged his father and sister tightly, the man taking Clara's last request to heart and holding his children in his arms.

Ayla leaned forward and kissed Clara's cheek, "Goodbye Oswin," she whispered, so quietly that her parents couldn't hear.

"Goodbye," the Doctor squeezed the woman's hand before gathering his girls to him to hug them tightly.

~8~

The Time Lords stood, dressed darkly in respect, in the graveyard, watching as Latimer, Frannie, and Digby paid their respects to Clara's grave.

"And what about the Intelligence?" Vastra had to ask as she stood beside them with Jenny, "Melted? Along with the snow?"

"No," Angel sighed, "I may have stopped the physical form, but I think it learned to survive beyond that."

Jenny shrugged, "Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with_ snowmen_."

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness?" Vastra looked at the Doctor.

"Tunnels are icky!" Ayla agreed with her father, they were so dark and small...she liked big and warm, like the TARDIS!

"The Great Intelligence," the Doctor murmured, looking at the business card he'd kept from Simeon's home, "Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence."

"Come along my love," Angel whispered, tugging him forward when the family left, the three of them kneeling before the gravestone to pay their own respects to the girl...only to frown and stiffen when they saw the name etched in the rock.

_Clara Oswin Oswald _  
_Remember me, _  
_We shall meet again _  
_Born November 23 1866_  
_Died December 24, 1892_

"Angel?" Jenny called as Angel reached out to trace the inscription, her finger hesitating over the woman's middle name.

"We never knew her name," the Doctor murmured, taking her hand, "Her full name," both of them thinking about Oswin Oswald, the Junior Entertainment Manager of Starship Alaska.

"Soufflé girl!" Ayla cheered.

He nodded, "Oswin. It was _her_," it was too much of a coincidence, both women, both of them dying to save him, both of them telling them to run, to remember, calling them 'clever boy' and 'golden girl,' "It was soufflé girl _again_. We never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the _same_ voice..."

Angel believed him. She'd heard a Dalek to the very end, but he'd heard Oswin's voice for longer. It wasn't till she had tried to awaken the human in Oswin that they'd heard her real voice, it had been too brief for her, too short, she hadn't recognized it in Clara. But...thinking on it now...it really WAS her! But...how?

"Doctor?" Jenny called this time to him.

"The same woman, twice," Angel breathed, "She died each time."

"The same woman," he nodded.

"Doctor, Angel please," Vastra cut in, "What are you talking about?"

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something…"

"Fantastic!" Ayla giggled.

He beamed at her, poking her in the stomach for the word, making her giggle more, "Right you are!" he took her hand and helped her up as Angel did the same, "Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch."

"Are you coming back?" Vastra shouted after them as they turned to rush out of the cemetery.

"Shouldn't think so!"

"But where are you going?"

"To find Clara!" Angel told them.

"But Clara's dead," Jenny shook her head, watching them run around the corner, out of the graveyard, disappearing from sight, "What're they talking about, finding her?"

"I don't know," Vastra sighed, but smiled, "But perhaps they were right, perhaps the Universe makes bargains after all..."

~8~

Decades later, in that very same graveyard, a young woman with brown hair, in a black dress with white spots and a red purse walked past the grave of Clara Oswin Oswald, now faded and eroded and covered in vines.

"Where are you going?" her friend, a lovely black girl called from a distance away.

"Short cut!" she called back, not even turning.

"Through there? I hate this place! Don't you think it's creepy?"

"Nah," she smiled, turning to grin at her friend, revealing Clara in the flesh, "I don't believe in ghosts," she laughed, "Come on! It'll be something to tell Angie and Artie."

"It'll give Artie nightmares," her friend remarked, walking up to her, "YOU, Miss Oswald, are not someone I'd want as my nanny, scaring the poor boy."

"And YOU, Mrs. Maitland," she joked back, "Will just have to pay me more to keep quite," she laughed as they walked through the cemetery."

~8~

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, flicking buttons and setting knobs, till he brought up an image of Clara on the monitor, "Clara Oswin Oswald," he smiled, "Watch us run."

"In a moment though," Angel called as she and Ayla walked back to him, changed out of their period clothes and into their normal attire, as she moved to the console and put in a new location, "We have a stop to make first."

He frowned and moved to see where she was taking them, his eyes widening as he looked at her, concerned, "I need to do this," she told him quietly, "They deserve to know that Christmas will have to be at someone else's home," she told him.

Their companions, they all got together for the holidays, keeping together, staying strong, keeping their memory alive and just...being a family. The Ponds had been responsible for Christmas and they were gone now, the rest of the family needed to know what happened, not just for that but because they were losing a brother and sister-in-law in what had happened.

He nodded, kissing her temple, "And someone misses her granddad, doesn't she?" he guessed as Ayla nodded, hugging his legs, "Let's go then," he pulled a lever and the TARDIS appeared just across the street from the Ponds' old hose, which Brian had moved into to be closer to his son in a way, taking care of the plants. He lived at home, alone when his wife had passed on and to lose his son...he'd just wanted to be closer to the boy he'd raised and that was the only way he knew how.

They stepped out, staring at the lights of the house, all of them on, Christmas music playing out into the street, audible even that distance away. They could see people there through the windows, vague silhouettes that resembled their past companions. The Doctor frowned, perhaps Rory had told his father about their traditions and Brian had taken it up? He looked at Angel, but she seemed just as confused. So they stood there, till Ayla took their hands and pulled them on, across the street and up to the TARDIS blue door, knocking on it excitedly.

A moment later Brian answered, actually _smiling_ at them, "Hello!"

"Granddad!" Ayla squealed, hugging him tightly as he scooped her up.

"My you are getting big!" he smiled at Ayla, "How old are you now beautiful? 10?"

"103," she replied, even though she did look only 10 years old.

Their people, the Time Lords, grew at a what was much like a human rate until they reached age 8, when they looked into the Untempered Schism, in which case they started to age much slower. After that they would only really age, in appearance, 1 Earth year for every 50 years that passed, till they reached majority, at around age 500 and looking nearly Earth 18. By then they would stop aging though sometime they could manipulate their bodies to suspend that immortality, for only their first body. If they so chose, around that age, they could allow their bodies to grow old naturally, which the Doctor had done, wanting to live out a full life and, for some reason the Time Lords found barmy, wanting to experience death through old age. It was truly the only time that could really occur, to grow that old, in their first body. After that, regeneration and the regenerative energy would keep a Time Lord essentially immortal barring any accidents.

They had found Ayla when the girl was but six years old and, two years later, they had...managed to devise a way for her to look into the Untempered Schism, well...AN Untempered Schism. There were a handful, very, VERY rare gaps in the fabric of reality scattered through space. The one on Gallifrey had been the ONLY one on an actual planet, which was why their people had evolved so and had the traditions they had. But it was not the only one ever throughout the entirety of space. With the TARDIS's help, they had found one, had hovered the box before it, and allowed Ayla to look into it...

The girl had...stared into it, as they thought she might given her sensations and feelings, if that wasn't the sign of her potential as a Visionary like Angel, then her staring into the gap until she got bored and looked at them asking what it was supposed to do was another. The Doctor wasn't quite sure if he was happy or sad that Ayla appeared to be one of the very few who weren't a runner or mad or inspired, but a Visionary. He knew that it was dangerous to be one, that the risk of going absolutely mad ran high, but he trusted Angel, trusted that she'd be able to overcome that, she hadn't fallen into madness so far and he truly doubted she would, especially not with him, a doctor, watching over her mental wellbeing. And if Angel could control that, then there was a chance that Ayla would be fine too. He was happy she was like Angel in that regard, he hadn't wanted his daughter to go mad, but...he was also sad because he'd had a small hope she might run away like he had. But she was still every bit his daughter, she loved the excitement and the running as much as Jenny (his other daughter) did.

After that they'd felt Ayla was ready to really begin her lessons on the Universe and in being a Time Lord (even though the TARDIS had tried to sneak a few lessons past them). It was typical upon turning 8 for the Time Lords to really begin learning all they would need to know. The TARDIS had helped teach her quite a lot about flying and piloting a TARDIS and about space, with Angel taking care of the effects of time travel and the different periods of history, while he taught her all about science, about math, and literature. Together they were the perfect team of teachers and Ayla was just thriving. She was SO clever...like him he liked to think.

She had been 8 when that happened, and they'd been travelling around for about _nearly_ 100 years since Angel's 'death' at the lake in Utah. While she'd only appeared to have aged 2 years, looking 10, she was really more than a century old.

Brian though, blinked, startled at that, "Well you're looking good for your age," he laughed, it was so easy to forget she wasn't really his granddaughter or even human, to remember that she was an alien, like her parents, and speaking of... "Hello!" he reached out to half-hug Angel with Ayla still in his one arm, kissing her cheek, before shaking the Doctor's hand, only for the man to give her two Gallic air kisses.

"Hello Brian," Angel smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

"Sounds like a party," the Doctor remarked.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, leading them in, gesturing for them to follow, "Was just going to have a quiet sit-in but these people just showed up..."

The Doctor winced, Brian hadn't met their other companions, "Sorry about them, we were about to tell them not to come but..."

"Why wouldn't I want them to come?" Brian frowned as they entered a room.

The Time Lords stopped dead, seeing four people they didn't recognize paired with four other people as well, along with quite a few children, standing among and mingling with their companions throughout the room. Their companions immediately noticed them and ran over to greet them, while the four strangers and their (possible) spouses and families waited behind, staring at the Time Lords.

"Hello, hello," the Doctor greeted as Angel gave them hugs, Ayla laughing as he was scooped up and passed around by all her uncles, even Owen (who she knew had a sweet spot for her, he always gave her a candy bar or a cookie when her mother wasn't looking when she'd visit Jack at Torchwood), despite being bigger than the last time they'd met her.

"Hello," Angel smiled and walked over to the other four humans that were hanging back, not wanting to be rude and ignore them, especially not when she recognized who they were, "I'm Angel, nice to meet you," she held out a hand as the Doctor joined her, Ayla being held back a bit by her Godfather Jack who had refused to pass her on to Mickey Smith, leaving the men bickering.

"And I'm the Doctor," he added, shaking their hands as well, a bit thrown by their rather stunned expressions.

"Oh right!" Brian rushed over, "Um, Doctor, Angel, this is Vincent," he patted the shoulder of the oldest man, a tall boy with light brown hair, slightly curly, going a bit more gray than brown at the moment, with a slightly large nose, standing with his arm around another woman, a ginger, "And his wife Krista."

"Hello," Krista shook their hands.

"My God," Vincent breathed, staring at them, all with clear American accents but Vincent with just a hint of a lingering different one, "It's really you?"

"It's really us," the Doctor laughed, a bit...confused.

Angel just smiled as a woman stepped over, with brilliant ginger hair that hadn't a touch of gray despite the slight wrinkles to her face, "I'm Isabella," she shook their hands, excited, "And this lump is my husband Chris," she nodded at a man with black hair rolling his eyes beside her, "Sorry! Big fans."

"That's nice," the Doctor nodded, growing more confused.

"This is Lizzie," Brian continued, pointing to a girl with light brown hair just a touch darker than the eldest male, that fell in waves.

"Elizabeth," Lizzie corrected, shaking their hands, "Hello. My husband Mark," she put her arm around a slightly plump man with a shaved head, "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Pleasure," the Doctor shook their hands.

"And I'm Elliot," the final man, the youngest of the bunch added, stepping forward to hug them, his hair a bit of a lighter red, "With my wife April," he nodded to a woman with blonde hair, "We've heard so much about you!"

"Have you?" the Doctor nodded, "That's lovely."

Angel laughed a bit at that, he was missing it, again. Oh her Mate could be quite oblivious couldn't he?

"Are they the Doctor?" a small boy ran over, a child, one of the many they didn't recognize as being related to Martha or Gwen or Tosh, "And Angel?"

"Is that Ayla?" another girl pointed at the girl in Jack's arm as she looked over at them, watching her parents interact with the strange, yet oddly familiar, people.

"Yes," Elliot knelt down beside his daughter, "That's our cousin Ayla."

The Doctor nodded, before his eyes widened, "Cousin?!"

Angel laughed, "Meet the Ponds, generations 2, 3, and 4!"

The Doctor gaped at them, _finally_ recognizing the adults before him, they were the same men and women that had been in Angel's vision of the future, of the life Amy and Rory led.

"Hello," they cheered in chorus.

Vincent laughed, "Sorry, mum and da told us about how they used to do Christmases and we thought...why should that stop? You need a Pond doing Christmas, so here we are, an ocean of us."

The Doctor laughed at that, tears in his eyes, so happy to see the proof of Amy and Rory's happy life in the flesh. He looked down, sniffling when he saw Ayla tugging on his jacket sleeve, having been set down by Jack...who had Mickey in a headlock as the two 'wrestled' over who should get to hold her...and looking up at him worried, "What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," he smiled, "Nothing at all. In fact...it's very...right."

Ayla frowned, confused, before she looked at the four older adults that were smiling at her, eyeing them intently, before her gaze landed on Vincent. She blinked, tilting her head as she stared at him, studying him, "You look like Uncle Rory," she remarked.

Vincent beamed at that, "Thanks. I get that a lot actually. He's my dad, he's our dad," he gestured at his three siblings.

Ayla's eyes widened, "You're Uncle Rory's children?"

Vincent nodded, moving to kneel down before her, a bit slow as he was a little older than Brian, and took her hand, "We are," he glanced at the Time Lords, "I hope you don't mind but...dad had something he wanted us to give her the moment we met her."

Angel smiled, as though knowing what was coming, "By all means," she gestured them on, knowing he was asking for permission to bestow the gift from Rory before the actual presents were given out.

Vincent smiled and reached out to hug Ayla tightly, his siblings coming around to hug her as well...followed by their children, and _their_ children, making the largest group hug any in the room had ever seen before, all of them watching with tears in their eyes when they heard Vincent whisper, "Dad was right, best hug in the Universe."

All of them just...so touched that Rory had told his children, his family, about the girl and her parents, to know they were all still so important to the Ponds even now.

~8~

The dinner that the Pond family had prepared was just...amazing, a blending of British and American and Scottish tastes that made it a very memorable evening. And the gifts that followed had been just...fantastic, and quite spoiling for everyone. The numerous Ponds had gotten gifts for all their 'family,' having been raised on the tales of Jack and Donna and Martha and Mickey and Sarah Jane and all of them. Amy-O had sadly turned down the visit this year. She'd been told about what had happened, apparently the Pond children had explained their parents' fate to the family individually, long before Christmas had happened, contacting Jack who had arranged for them all to meet and discuss what happened. He'd contacted Amy-O and the woman had been saddened to learn what happened to her younger self and Rory, and, seeing the family they had made...hurt too much. She was sad she'd miss that year's festivities, but to be around all of them, the reminders of the life she and Rory could have had in one lifetime or another, and...to be around Ayla, knowing the girl was still mourning the loss of her Aunt Amy as well...she hadn't wanted to make it harder for either of them.

The family had gotten gifts from the Ponds, and the Ponds...had gifted Ayla with numerous ones as well. But...there was one that it seemed they were reserving for last, the best.

"This..." Elizabeth held out a small box to Ayla as the night slowly winded down, "This is from mum, with dad's help."

"And us!" Jack called.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and Jack and the others adapted it, made it from all of us."

Ayla blinked and looked at the box, slowly opening it to see a small...heart-shaped locket on the inside...with a tiny pink bow engraved on the front of it. She let out a breath, it was very pretty, simple yet elegant, and she KNEW her Aunt Amy had picked it out, "Thank you..." she whispered.

"That's not even the best part," Elliot told her, "Open it."

Ayla looked at them before opening the clasp, holding the locket open...only for a holographic image to project above it. She gasped, seeing the image that came with it, more like a series of images. There were pictures of Rory and Amy, at their wedding, when their children had been born, so many little but immensely important moments, and it wasn't just them...it was Jack and the team, it was Martha and Mickey, Donna and her family, Sarah Jane and all of them...all her family, hundreds of pictures of them shifting to the next every few seconds, like a...scrapbook, like a holographic scrapbook of her family, clearly the work of Torchwood and UNIT and Mr. Smith to adapt an old locket with such technology.

Ayla smiled, feeling tears in her eyes, knowing her mother was crying and her father was comforting her but teary himself behind her, "Thank you," she breathed, looking up at the Pond family, at HER family.

"No problem A," Vincent winked at her as the girl clutched the locket close to her hearts.

"Come here sweetheart," the Doctor moved over to her, crouching down beside the small armchair she was sitting on, taking the locket from her to put it on her around her neck.

Angel watched, silently crying happy tears as Jenny stood beside her, her arms around her mother, the two of them watching the little girl hug her father, the Doctor mouthing 'thank you' to the newly-expanded family over her head. They knew it was hard for Ayla to bear the loss of Rory and Amy, the little girl had lost her Aunt and Uncle in one go. For them...their relationship with the elder Ponds had built up over time, become what it was, but for Ayla...they had ALWAYS been her Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory, they had always been there, right from the start...and then they weren't. And it had hurt her twice as much, to see them giving her a gift that would allow her to keep all her family with her forever, to see them whenever she wanted...it meant so much to them.

Angel watched as the Doctor gently rocked the sniffling girl back and forth, placing a kiss to her hair, and felt her hearts swell. It was moments like that where she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him for a Mate. So many people would wonder why she loved him so much. He had done terrible things in the past, he had committed genocide, he often left destruction in his wake, and his temper and darkness could give nightmares to the bravest of souls...

But looking at him just then, the man in the bowtie with the child in his arms, comforting her...would it be possible to NOT love him?

The Doctor had been there for her, from the moment she'd been released from Van Statten's, he'd protected her instinctively. She had noticed his subtle gestures in the museum, how he had focused on her, made sure she was ok, done all he could with the limited resources to see her taken care of, had gotten Goddard to protect her from the Dalek's sight, had tried to keep her safe from the Dalek and had destroyed it for 'killing' her. Everything he had done, from the moment he'd met her, had been to protect her and keep her safe, see her happy and healing and growing stronger. He always protected her, even when he wasn't aware that he was. How he pushed her behind him, how he stood to face the enemies, the drive he felt to save her and rescue her. His care for her, for their daughter and their family knew no bounds.

He had accepted her, when no one else in her entire life had ever done so. Right from the start, learning about her odd abilities, he had _supported_ her. He had encouraged her in a way no one ever had. He helped her with her visions and her abilities as they grew, he trusted in her, he believed in her. His faith in her meant the world to her and made her feel stronger because of it. She knew she wouldn't be where she was in her abilities if it hadn't been for his love and support. She would have kept hiding them, kept being ashamed of them, if not for him. He had accepted her so wholly and completely that...he'd made her love herself as well. He'd made her accept herself and all that she was. He made her feel like she was worth something and special and dear.

Yes, he had done terrible things in the past, but that was where they were meant to be left. She knew that the memories of the war, of the genocide, haunted him to that day, and she didn't want to add to it. The past was meant to remain in the past, even for time travellers they couldn't interfere with their own past. And...the things he'd done, had been for the sake of the entire Universe, he had cared about the lives of each and every being in the entire Universe so much that he had done a terrible deed that hurt him deeply to keep them all safe. The guilt he felt, the drive to do better, to be a better person made her love him even more. It was like he'd said to Amy once, feeling guilt meant you had a conscious, it meant you felt for others, it meant you weren't a monster. And all the destruction that happened around him, it always came from him doing his best to protect those around him, to keep the destruction from being truly terrible.

He was flawed, yes, he had a temper and he had an arrogance to him and a darkness, but he tried, SO HARD, to be better than that. To be a better man and a better Mate and a better friend and a better father because of it. He tried to protect every person he could, he tried so hard to not be a 'monster' that he saw himself as. And that effort...he strove to be a better person and he was succeeding. She felt an enormous respect for him, to have lived through what he had, to have made the decision to do what he did, for the sake of the Universe. He was the strongest man she knew and that inner strength was something to respect and something she cherished.

And to see him with Ayla, to see him reading tales to her and playing with her, protecting her and caring for her and tucking her into bed...the love and adoration he felt for their daughter was touching. He loved that little girl more than anything, he loved all children. How much it pained him to see any child sad or hurt or upset was a testament to how deeply he truly cared for every single soul. He had a genuine kindness in him, a deep-rooted concern for all living things that couldn't ever be taught, it was just...him. He was gentle and kind and did everything he could to help other people and make them feel better and that was...remarkable.

HE was remarkable, her remarkable Mate. She just...loved him, so much. He proved to her over and over and over again with everything he did that he was one of the most deserving men of the love people showed him. He meant the world to her, his hearts, his mind, his soul...everything about him just...made her love him all the more. He had always been there for her, even when he'd forgotten her he had _still_ been there in a way, protecting her, worrying for her, rescuing her. He was everything she had never known she wanted in a Mate, having never thought she would find a Mate before.

And now...she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Everything she had, everything she was, was because of him. Her abilities being as focused as they were and getting sharper. Even the Vortex within her had happened because she'd been with him in his TARDIS. The home she had built with him in the old box. The family she now had surrounding her. The happiness and love and...completeness she felt. It was _all_ because of him.

She loved him, so much.

"Yes," she nodded, shaking herself from her thoughts as she stepped over to the Doctor with Jenny, kissing Ayla's head as she ran her hand down her daughter's hair, smiling at the family, "Thank you."

The Doctor leaned back as Ayla pulled away, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand before she turned and took Jenny's hand, wanting to show her big sister her present (as though Jenny didn't know what was in it, a few pictures were of her as well), leading her off. The Doctor stood, winding his arm around Angel's shoulders as he looked at the family, smiling at them as the beamed back at him.

"Um..." Vincent began, "We...we also have a gift for you as well Aunt Angel," he added, making Angel blink at the title they'd given her.

She looked over as the man handed her a rather...old envelope. She blinked, much like Ayla had and took it from him, hesitating a moment when she saw her name in Rory's handwriting on the front. She swallowed hard, taking a breath, and opened it, pulling out the small letter.

_Angel,_

_Hello sis. I hope Vinnie will keep his promise and deliver this message to you. The kids have been swearing that they were going to see the family for the holidays for ages, and I think they might soon when the time comes for Amy and I to disappear to New York. I just wanted to say Angel, I know Amy wrote the afterword for the Doctor and...I wanted to give you an 'afterword' of your own. I wanted to say...thank you. So much. You have no idea what you've done for me Angel, over the years of knowing you. I look back sometimes when I'm gardening, at the shy, insecure boy that took a picture of a man with a dog and wonder how I possibly became who I am. I'm a doctor now, did quite well with it, married Amy, bought a house with a garden, had children, and they had children and...I'm happy. I wanted you to know that I am, I'm very happy. I'm getting on now, hair's gone grey, haven't gone bald though. I got old, but this time I got to do it with Amy._

_So I wanted to say thank you for that. You promised me once that you'd see me live to an old age, me and Amy, together. And you did. You've always kept every promise you've ever made to me, even the ones I never thought would happen. I'm...stronger because of you. I like the man I am. I'm happy with the life I've lived. And I wanted to truly thank you for all of it. I never would have had this life, become this man, or been this happy if I'd never met you._

_Thank you Angel._

_So much._

_And know that I will miss you terribly._

_Please know that I love you sis, you and Ayla and even the Doctor. And know that I'm happy and that I lived a good life. And it's all because of you._

_Your brother,_  
_Rory_

Angel let out a breath, wiping below her eye with her hand, feeling the tears starting to fall and herself unable to stop smiling. She...HAD promised Rory would live to a ripe old age together with Amy, hadn't she? She'd nearly forgotten that. And...to know that he had, that he HAD lived that amazing human life to the fullest, that he'd been happy and content, and that she'd had a small hand in it.

Best Christmas Ever.

"You alright?" the Doctor whispered, reaching out to brush away one lone tear that had escaped her efforts to wipe it away. He hadn't read the letter or pried into her mind to see what it said, if it was for her from Rory, he could tell it was something Rory had likely only wanted Angel to read, at least for the moment.

She nodded, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, "I'm fine," she sniffled, "Happy tears," she reassured him, "Just...my brother was happy," she told him, SO happy about that as well.

He smiled, understanding what the letter had been, Rory's 'afterword' to her like Amy's had been to him. He was very relieved that Angel's 'brother' had been happy in the end...which reminded him, "Oh!" he laughed, "Jack...before we forget," he smirked, "We expect something rather magnificent for November 5th."

Jack's eyes widened as he punched the air, "Yes!"

The entire Torchwood team groaned, knowing that giving Jack full access to any sort of explosives was probably not a good thing...

"You're taking another companion?" Martha asked, guessing what he meant from that remark. Jack had mentioned one Christmas that he had been hoping for November 5th when they'd all been selecting the holidays they wanted to get together during...but had gotten stuck with Boxing Day.

"'Bout time!" Donna cheered.

"That's wonderful," Sarah Jane smiled.

"We will be," Angel nodded, "We just...have to find her again."

"You lost her already?" Mickey laughed at that.

"Did she wander off?" Jenny called with a smile, knowing how her father felt about that particular rule.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and told them all about Clara Oswin Oswald, hoping that, maybe, if one of them saw another her, they could find her as well.

~8~

As Ayla settled down for the night, having been tucked in to bed by her parents, the Time Lords stepped out of the room and headed down the hall to their own, the Doctor turning to pull Angel to him as soon as the door shut. He nuzzled his nose into the side of her head, smiling, "You came back," he murmured, speaking of how the Vortex had taken her over.

She smiled at him softly, "YOU brought me back," she replied, recalling how he'd always said that _she_ brought him back from the darkness, it seemed he was able to bring her back from the light as well.

It worried her a great deal though, to know that the Vortex had done that to her again. She...she had barely been able to keep herself from harming Simeon, she had felt it, the desire to stop the man, at any cost, and she had fought against it, fought as hard as she could and only barely managed to refrain. It...scared her, that it happened, because she knew, she could feel it...it wouldn't be the last time...

The Doctor tugged her closer, winding his arms around her, feeling her growing tenser before, hearing her thoughts, and just...did the first thing that came to his mind to do to calm her. He began to sing, swaying her gently with him as they danced in the hall outside their room, "I just want you for my own..." he murmured in her ear, resting his temple to hers as they swayed, feeling her relaxing against him, feeling her smiling against his cheek, "More than you could _ever_ know. Make my wish come true," he pulled away, just...smiling at her, gazing at her with love and adoration in his eyes, "All I want for Christmas is you," he he whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead to hers, his nose brushing against hers, "_All_ I want for Christmas...is _you._"

She let out a small laugh, stepping back before he could lean in to kiss her, her hands sliding down his arms to his own hands. She stepped back again, "Well then," she remarked, "If you want me...you have me," she gave him a mischievous smirk, the door to their room opening behind her as she tugged a rather grinning him into the room with her, the sounds of her laughter cutting off as the door shut and lips descended on her own...

A/N: Nice little parallel there eh? Sometimes the light can be as powerful as the dark }:) I hope you liked the little ending :) I'm not sure who the girl was with Clara in the cemetery, I have this weird thought that it's Mrs. Maitland, that what we see is the 'Clara coming to stay' and Mrs. Maitland dying :(

I also hope you liked the ending Christmas moment with the family and the letter from Rory, seems Angel DID keep her promise after all ;) I did say that the Ponds would be coming back in some way, and now we've got a rather large...body of them :) I can say that I have Ayla's next 2 Christmas gifts picked out and I'm VERY excited to get to them.

I take Ayla to being about 103 in that she was 6 years old, plus 97 years (the Doctor was 1103, then 1200 in ATCM, for 97) which is 103 ;) Just basing it on the Doctor's age, I know he lies, but so far that's how I picture it ;)

Next chapter though...nightmares are coming ;)

Just wanted to finish by saying thank you guys so much for your support about the latest plagiarism :') It really means a lot to me :)

Some notes on reviews...

(Sorry that I didn't post this in the last chapter, the review came up literally a minute after I'd posted it! but...) Lol, that's actually one way I'm debating introducing the SuperWhoLock that will be up on April 13th. I thought the same after watching DW, that the monsters in Supernatural might just be aliens ;)

(Same for this review! Sorry!) Yup that was a Mulan reference. There'll be more Disney lines to come, and a reason why they're coming more at the start of the second half of Series 7 ;)

I loved the 'potato one' line :) Sadly I can't see it in theaters, mostly because none of the ones near me are doing it :( And I've been a bit hesitant to go to my local theater as there was a shooting at my mall only about a week ago :( No one was terribly hurt, but it's shaken up a lot of us.

Vastra's reform was brought up first in AGMGTW :) They found her back when the Doctor was his 10th self, during Fading, with Donna, and she was angry that the cave-ins caused by the Underground had killed her sisters and attacked people. Angel and the Doctor stopped her, talked to her, Vastra listening to them as 'the last of their species' like she thought she was. Eventually Angel was able to comfort her, the Doctor urging her to find just one person to fight the darkness, and she found Jenny :) She learned her people survived (Malokeh and Eldane's people) during AGMGTW when he took her with them to get the other Silurians. I think the Doctor and Angel didn't tell her about Solomon because it would hurt her to know that some of her people had been alive and then killed once more :( I think, to tell her about the others and then finish with 'but they're dead too' might just be a pain they felt they could spare her from as she already thought all but Malokeh's people were dead :(

Lol, nope no M rated scenes from me. I don't write lemons or limes or anything like that, call me weird but I don't want to exploit (? if that's the right word) the characters like that. Angel (and my other OCs) is my baby and I don't want to write her doing that :/ I also feel like, moments like that are supposed to be special and private and not broadcast to the world to see. Even though they're fictional characters, I respect them too much to turn such an intimate and meaningful and private moment into something that isn't any of those things. It's like the Doctor said, it's all 'human and private, they don't send up a balloon' even though they're Time Lords :) I might have scenes that lead up to it, or suggestive scenes, or ones that pick up after the deed is done, but we won't ever get any sex scenes from me, sorry :)

I can say that, so far, in my head, we'll find out what's happening with Angel in the 50th, about the Vortex and losing control. So far at least, I'll be more sure of whether it'll happen or not once I've seen the episode :) But that's a great theory! We'll have to wait and see what it is ;)

And Happy (belated) Birthday to an anonymous on tumblr! I hope your day was amazing :)


	29. When a Good Man Falls

When a Good Man Falls

The Doctor aimed the sonic at Amy, standing before him in her jeans and red plaid shirt, his setting set to melt the Flesh that he was certain she was. This wasn't Amy, this was a Ganger, he _knew_ it was, it HAD to be, the scans had said that she was, that she was pregnant but not pregnant. He didn't even have to scan her with the sonic, now having a trace of the Flesh, to know. All the signs were there, her lack of change in clothes, how she was both pregnant and not pregnant, how she saw that woman with the eye patch. It was all reality bleeding through.

And now…he had to break the signal.

He had to wake her up wherever she was, because she deserved to be awake. There was an…odd signal that was interfering with the TARDIS, he'd noticed it when Angel brought it to his attention after they'd dealt with Idris, the woman having spotted it when putting in the firewall. They'd traced it, all the way through time and space, to a base called Demons Run, an asteroid. And now…he was afraid they had Amy, they had to have, why else would the signal be hitting the TARDIS?

He flicked the sonic on, trying to ignore the tears in Amy's eyes…when nothing happened, the ginger girl just stood there, perfectly fine, perfectly solid and not a melted mess on the floor.

"But…I don't understand?" he frowned, bashing the sonic on his hand, "You're Flesh!"

"I'm not Flesh," Amy rolled her eyes.

Angel frowned, eyeing the girl…she'd seen it all in the Doctor's mind, all his thoughts about the Flesh, the tests, the reasons why he thought she wasn't real…and felt her hearts breaking, terrified that…that maybe it wasn't AMY that was the Ganger.

"Doctor?" Angel called hesitantly, her voice shaking.

But he ignored her, "You're Flesh!" he insisted to Amy, "I ran the tests!"

"Um…I don't think she is Doctor," Rory stepped back to Amy's side, though his gaze was pulled to Angel, the woman seeming pale and frightened.

"Well that's just…cheating!" he huffed, before stalking to the TARDIS, "Then why are they broadcasting their signal here?" he wondered…pouting a moment before grinning, "Only one way to find out!" he ran around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons, not seeing Angel slowly make her way to the jump seat, as though in a daze. Amy came to help him, though Rory went over to Angel to check on her.

"And…we're here!" he cheered as the TARDIS set down with a thump. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to the doors.

"Doctor wait!" Rory shouted, his eyes wide as he turned from talking to Angel, the girl hunched over, her head in her hands, "I just…" he glanced at Angel, "Shouldn't we…make sure no one's out there with guns?" he supplied genuinely not sure how to bring up Angel's fears to the man when it seemed they were about to find out anyway.

"Yeah Doctor," Amy agreed, "I don't want to nearly get shot by Americans again."

"I ran a scan," he waved them off, "No life signs onboard save for three people. Which, given the four of us, we can handle. Now come on!" he grinned running out of the TARDIS.

Angel sighed, taking a deep breath before she stood, starting to follow.

"Angel…" Rory began.

"I need to know Rory," she whispered, she needed to know if her fears were founded, she needed to know who was out there, what was out there.

Rory nodded solemnly and followed her out, seeing Amy had already stepped out with the Doctor. They were in a large hanger sort of room, dark, nearly empty, and they would have thought it was abandoned if not for a single light on in a room on an upper level. They could see it from there, the stark whiteness of the room above. The light was making it even brighter, the single illuminated thing in the darkness.

"Well," the Doctor remarked as they stared up at it, "I don't have to be you Angel to know that's where we ought to go," he grinned and pulled out the sonic to scan ahead, making sure no one was there as they crept quietly through the base.

It was odd, it was really odd, how empty it was, how desolate and abandoned. For a church-run army base, there should have been people there, weapons of some sort, leftover bits…but there was nothing. There was hardly any light, any sound, anything at all, save for the soft whirr of the Doctor's sonic as they moved.

Angel swallowed hard though, starting to hug herself at how dark it was, she had…never liked the dark, at all, ever. But then…she looked over and felt someone take her hand, Rory. He looked at her, concerned, and squeezed her hand, he knew about her fear of the dark, she'd told him so. She told him a lot when they'd talk and they always did, talk that is, about a lot of things, everything really. He knew, right now, she was really and truly afraid, not just of what was coming but of the dark in general.

She offered him a small smile of thanks when they reached a door at the top of the stairs they'd been climbing, the light visible from just under it. Two large, dark doors all that stood between them and finding out what was inside that room, the room the signal the TARDIS had found was coming from.

"Ready?" the Doctor looked at the others, grinning despite the fact he himself felt nervous as well.

"Geronimo," Amy smiled, though…she was nervous too, it was like they could all tell that something through that door would change everything.

The Doctor flashed the door and they ran in…stopping short at the sight before them and turning to stare at Angel.

Angel blinked, feeling tears in her eyes before she stepped past them to the person lying in an advanced harness before them, flat on her back, her stomach well and truly swollen, black hair contrasting against the stark whiteness of the room, making angel shake her head as she dropped her hands to her stomach, wrapping them around her not quite as round. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening…

But there was only one way that SHE could be lying on that harness right at that very moment…the real her was unconscious and controlling a Ganger, HER.

"Angel," Rory breathed, "Is that you?"

"What's going on Doctor?" Amy shook her head.

But the Doctor just stared Angel, horrified.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy demanded again.

"Angel…" the Doctor just looked at her.

Angel shook her head, "I don't…I didn't…" she couldn't even form complete sentences she was so shocked to see herself lying there, connected to a harness. She looked at her hands, they look like her hands, she felt like this was her, and yet…that person lying before her…she could tell, she just _knew_ it was her, it was the _real _her.

Amy hadn't been the Ganger all that time, it had been HER.

"Doctor…" she looked at him, completely terrified.

He just shook his head, "I don't understand…"

How could he have not known? He _should_ have known, he should've realized! Angel was the last of his people, how could he have not known that she had been taken away from him and replaced with a Ganger, with a replica, with a clone? It was glaringly obvious to him now, looking back at everything, at all the instances that should've tipped him off. Like how every time he scanned Amy, Angel was right there, she was always too close to the ginger. Like how she connected and felt for the Flesh more than any of them had, but he just thought it was her intuition…now he knew it was something so much more. And the Vortex! She hadn't used it much, if at all, during the entire time they'd been together, months, nearly a year on end. She'd only just recently used it to save Jen.

He looked at Angel, feeling tears prickling in his own eyes at how he hadn't noticed. He noticed _Amy_, had thought it was HER, but he hadn't noticed _Angel_. He should've realized, he should've realized it wasn't her.

"Angel…I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Angel shook her head and looked at him, "Wake me up," she pleaded.

"What?" he frowned.

"Wake me up," she demanded, her voice a little stronger.

"Angel I…"

"Wake me up Doctor!" she shouted, "I can't let them take her! I can't let them take my baby!"

The Doctor froze at those words, his eyes drifting down to the stomach of the woman lying there on the table, widening as he saw, for the first time, that she was indeed very _very_ pregnant, "What?" he shook his head, staring at her, completely horrified. This was even worse than he imagined, "What?! I…I don't…I don't understand. What!?"

He looked between her and the stomach of the woman lying on the table. How? It didn't make any sense! The only way for Angel to be pregnant was if she'd been with a Time Lord, their species having evolved to the point where they could only procreate within the species. As far as he knew, there was just him…and the Master. He doubted that Angel had found a third Time Lord when she'd been with Jack for a short while, she would have told him. And he knew it couldn't have been the Master. He would have realized that, she would've been more pregnant and had the child long before he'd regenerated. And he knew the Master hadn't had a chance to do anything, the last time they'd met, he had been with them both the entire time. And if it had happened on the Valiant, it was the same, she would have already had the child and he knew she wasn't pregnant when she'd been dying the second time.

That just left…him…but it couldn't be! He knew it couldn't be him either, he would've remembered something like that! He would've remembered being with Angel in such an intimate way. He'd fantasized about it enough times to know he'd certainly remember the difference between a dream and reality…he winced, feeling his hearts racing, reminding him that he _had_ had dreams of being with Angel in such an intimate way but…dreams were not reality.

He looked at her, knowing SHE would know better than him, "How did this happen?!"

But Angel just shook her head, "Wake me up first," she whispered, "They're going to take her away if you don't!."

"Doctor just disconnect the connection or whatever you were going to do to Amy," Rory shouted, seeing Angel growing more frantic, seeing her panting and nearly hyperventilating, as though having a panic attack. This would not be good for…well, he supposed, it wouldn't affect the baby at all if the real baby was in the woman on the table and she was just a Ganger. But still, seeing her getting so worked up was alarming, "Doctor just…just wake her up!"

But the Doctor could only stare at her in shock as his mind raced, trying to push past a sort of pressure that was building in it, trying to work out who the father could possibly be.

Amy looked between them for reaching out and grabbing the sonic off the Doctor, flashing Angel with it, melting her into the pile of goop.

"Amy what have you done?!" the Doctor cried, yanking the sonic out of her hand, about to rush around the table to look at the goop…when Angel jerked up on the harness, gasping, screaming really, a scared look in her wide eyes.

Rory was at her side in an instant, putting his jacket around her as she was wearing only a white hospital gown and nothing else and it was quite chilly, and also as comfort, knowing she needed to feel secure and safe after a shock like that one. He remembered what the Doctor had been saying, that he was ging to try and disconnect the connection as humanely as possible…he doubted Amy knew what setting or what the Doctor had learned that he was sure he could do that. And that pained him to know that Angel might have 'died' in pain just then.

"Angel calm down," he tried to get through to her as she shook and gasped for breath, staring around the room looking more frightened than he'd ever seen her, "Angel we're here. Breathe. We're all here. You're alright, you're safe…"

Angel looked at him, tears in her eyes, "No…" she shook her head, "I'm not safe. They're here."

Rory glanced around the room, "It's just us…"

"The Doctor picked up _three_ life signs," she whispered, "I was one of them…"

Just then, before they could respond, before the Doctor could even begin to ask her what she was talking about or what had happened, what was going on, the doors to the room opened and a woman with an eye patch walked in. There was a black man in military garb just beside her, at least a dozen Headless Monks following her, the Monks not registering as alive on the scans.

"Oh," the woman mock-pouted, "You woke her early," she sneered, "Well, we'll just have to improvise from here then, won't we?"

"Who are you?" Rory asked, stepping in front of Angel.

"The least of your problems," the woman answered, a moment before Angel screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Rory leapt back to her side.

The Doctor strode past him, glaring at the duo, lifting his sonic threateningly, which made the Monks lift their energized swords in preparation, "What have you done to her?!"

"Me?" the woman laughed, "I have done nothing. It was waking her the way you did that's causing this. That sudden shock…" she smirked.

"What's going on?" Amy shook her head, moving to Rory's side, seeing Angel hunched over and grabbing her stomach.

"She's going into premature labor," the woman laughed.

"What?!" the Doctor shouted…so shocked that he actually dropped the sonic…which was quite terrible luck on his part as the woman quickly ordered the Monks to seize them.

~8~

The Doctor had never felt so shaky in his life, felt so utterly terrified as when he'd been standing there, watching as Angel went into labor. The Headless Monks had grabbed them, him and Amy and Rory and pulled them back and tied them up across the room, forcing them to watch. It wasn't even that they could see much from their vantage point, but they could see Angel's face, they could see her crying and the pain she was in and how scared she was. The sonic was across the room, out of reach of the Doctor and they were handcuffed to instruments off in the back, with no way to go help Angel , no way to free themselves.

The only one who managed to be let go was Rory…because he was a nurse. They didn't rust the Doctor, why would they?, to help them, to do what had to be done for Angel. They knew he'd use that opportunity to fight back, to get to them, to think of some clever way to get them all to escape and they were not going to risk that happening. So they'd taken Rory over instead, knowing he was a nurse and more capable of doing what they needed him to do…

Deliver the baby.

The Doctor was well and truly scared for the baby in question, a little girl if Angel's insistences that they were going to take 'her' away from her were anything to go by. The length of a Time Lord pregnancy was very specific, unlike Human births where a child could be born weeks early and be just fine with proper care and attention…it was infinitely more dangerous for Time Lords. For a child to be born early, even by a week was not a good sign and…he felt like…like he knew something about Angel, about her family, her mother. Like…pregnancies were difficult for the women of her family and that made him even more worried.

And…he was starting to…feel something else. There was a force building inside him, the fear was growing more than he knew it should be. He'd been worried, yes, when he'd thought Amy was pregnant, when he thought she was about to have the baby somewhere alone. It should have been worse with Amy, she would have been alone, but he was THERE with Angel and…he was terrified, for her and the baby. There was something about the baby…something inside of him was struggling to cope with. It was like…like he had a connection to the child already and that alarmed him. Because the only reason he should feel so connected to the child was if…it was HIS child.

But how?

His thoughts were cut off rather abruptly when he heard Angel scream…and not a good scream, not a final push scream but…a horrified, broken hearted one. He looked over at where she was, feeling tears gather in his eyes as he felt something in his hearts…empty.

"Dead," he heard the general that had come with the eye-patched woman speak.

"No…" Angel sobbed.

The Doctor felt the air leave him, as though sucked out of him at those words, at the heartsbreak on Angel's face. The baby…the baby had died, and he felt like HE couldn't breathe, like his own hearts were breaking, like his soul was shattering. It felt like…like…like he'd just seen his child die before him. The baby…the baby really WAS his wasn't it? How though? How as it possible, he would remember that!

He looked up when Rory was shoved into the open, the Headless monks dragging him away from Angel as the girl twisted and turned where she was lying.

The eye-patched woman stepped out, glancing at him before turning to a Headless Monk, "She's of no use to us anymore," she sneered, "Kill her."

"NO!" he shouted, struggling with his bindings, needing to get there, needing to stop them, to protect Angel, to do something.

But the bonds were too tight, he could see Amy sobbing beside him, having tried to escape as well and failed, he could see Rory trying to break free of the Monks holding him, but to no avail. The woman just smirked and strode right up to him, staring down at him as they watched as one of the Monks picked up, not its energized sword, but a dagger. The Doctor frowned, seeing an odd sheen to it, like…like the blade had been coated in something.

"The Poison of the Judas Tree," the woman grinned, "The most potent poison ever," she glanced at the Doctor, "Can kill a Time Lord dead, no regeneration."

"What?!" the Doctor demanded, "No!" he struggled, seeing the Monk about to lift the dagger, Angel not even bothering to fight back, not using the Vortex, whether from exhaustion or the loss of will he didn't know, "Please stop! Kill me!" he offered, making the Monk hesitate, "Please! Take me instead, just…just let her go!"

The woman chuckled, "As though we would take that risk," she tsked, "We are by no means stupid Doctor. We release them, they'll find a way to save you. We release you, you'll do the same. No…" she shook her head, "This is the best way to kill you as well, two birds with one stone, rid the Universe of all the Time Lords left in existence."

The Doctor shook his head, "What do you mean, kill me too?"

The woman laughed heartily at that, "You still haven't figured it out, have you? Well, it appears the reports of your intelligence are greatly exaggerated if even you couldn't overpower the command of a Silent."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to bide his time, the longer he talked, the longer he had to work out a plan, the Monk not striking the final blow just yet.

"We kill your Mate Doctor, we kill you too," the woman remarked, "That IS how the stories go, isn't it?"

"But I don't have a Mate!"

"Oh but you do," she grinned, seeming to take infinite pleasure in how utterly he believed his statement, "Shall we test it out?" she turned and nodded at the Monk.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed, but he was too late, the Monk brought the dagger down…stabbing Angel in one of her hearts.

The girl gasped, in pain, her body tensing for only a moment before it fell back on the table. He knew what had happened, she should have regenerated, she still had her other heart to keep her going…but the poison…it was being pumped into her, right IN her heart, it had reached the place that it needed to be to shut her down completely.

"No…." he felt himself grow cold, felt a sharp pain in his heart as well, the same on that Angel had been harmed in, "What…." he breathed, looking around, feeling himself growing light headed, feeling the world spinning around him.

"Well, what do you know?" the woman smirked, "It appears the stories are true."

The Doctor looked at her blearily before he turned his gaze on Angel, seeing her head lull to the side, breathing out her last as the poison took full effect, the girl passing on. He blinked a few times, realizing that…something had happened, with the Silence, with his mind, and…Angel was apparently his Mate…but he couldn't remember her. He couldn't remember anything about that.

But he _was _dying, he could feel it, he could feel his life slipping out of him, his heart hurting. It was true, Angel was his Mate, and now…the only thing he could think as he felt his world grow black was…that he hoped she would forgive him…

~8~

"Oomph!" the Doctor grunted as he landed hard on the floor, he'd jerked awake slightly…only to find he'd been sitting on one of the side chairs of the TARDIS console, having fallen asleep sitting there and landed on the floor.

He blinked blearily, confused for a moment as to why he was on the chair in the first place and not on his bed before he remembered. They'd been trying to find Clara again, find another her. To meet two of her…there had to be more, there had to be at least 1 more, but they weren't having luck. He had…foregone sleeping for quite some time really in the vain hope of avoiding a nightmare. While he didn't want them to stop, didn't want to tell Angel and have her help them stop, he didn't want to have them. It was more…when they came he accepted them, but it didn't mean he strove to have one every single time he closed his eyes. The last adventure, it…unsettled him. He could think of scores of nightmares he could have had given everything that had happened in Victorian London. Anything from the snow triggering thoughts of the first Christmas he'd had with Angel that he'd forgotten her during to the ice woman reminding him of another living statue that tended to haunt them and had surrounded Angel in a forest to even thoughts of the times Angel had lost control of the Vortex during the amnesia era.

Of all he thought he might dream of…it should have been obvious what it would be. Vastra, Strax, and Jenny, in one spot, all of whom he'd last seen in Demons Run? It should have been quite clear what he'd dream this time. And it was even more disturbing how it had twisted the events of that moment. If he'd never given Angel the chance to speak, if he'd gone right there instead of having a plan, if…well, that was the MOST disturbing portion was that…even after learning she was his Mate, that she was having his child, he STILL hadn't remembered her. THAT part killed him terribly.

"Are you alright my love?" he heard Angel call as he saw her appear in his vision, helping him up from where he'd pushed himself onto his hands, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he insisted quickly, "Just…dozed off, must have slipped off the controls I was leaning on."

Angel gave him a look and he immediately knew that she knew he was lying…

But before she could comment, Ayla appeared, "Are you alright daddy?" she asked, keeping Angel from bringing up what she was suspicious of with their daughter there, not wanting the girl to know or realize something was bothering her father.

"Just fine sweetheart," he grinned at her.

She nodded, "Are we going to the park now?" she asked.

They'd been searching for Clara or Oswin for ages now and being cooped up in the TARDIS for all that time…she was starting to get antsy and there was only so much a child could do in the garden, alone, with walls all around her. She was as much her father's daughter in wanting to get out there and experience life as anything. He had promised that they'd take her to a park, just to play, just to have some time out in the fresh air but the Doctor had sort of drifted off as Angel was talking with Ayla about who she wanted to see or where she wanted to go or what time to visit…till just then.

"Yes," he nodded, "We're going to the park," he walked over to the console, yawning as he saw Angel watching him, concerned. He shook his head and went to put in commands…only to see Angel had already done so. He smiled, reaching out to a lever instead and pulled it, the TARDIS jolting slightly as she flew and landed on Earth, but about twenty or so years ago.

They smiled warmly as Ayla grabbed their hands and pulled them out into the park to play…

~8~

A little girl with brown hair, tied into braided pigtails, sat on a swing, beside a girl with strawberry blonde hair, pulled into the same style as her, smiling at that. She loved it when she had her hair the same as someone else by chance, it was always a way to start a conversation and she did love meeting new people.

"Hello!" she cheered as the girl looked away from watching two adults standing on the other side of the small park they were in.

"Hello!" the girl smiled back at her.

"Are those your parents?" she asked, glancing at the two adults.

One was a man in a tweed jacket, braces, and a bowtie, while the woman across from him was wearing a white sort of poncho-shirt with thick blue stripes running across it, dark pants tucked into boots, her hair the same shade as the little girl beside her. The man was smiling softly at the woman, reaching out to rub her arm, his other hand holding hers as the woman gently touched his cheek, though her smile was far smaller than his.

"Yeah," Ayla smiled as she looked at her parents again as they spoke quietly with each other.

"Are they alright?" the girl frowned.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Ayla turned back to her, frowning as well.

"They look upset," she shrugged.

"They're not," Ayla nodded, "Well, not really. Mummy's frustrated and daddy's just worried."

"What are they frustrated and worried about?"

"They're trying to find a friend of theirs," she sighed, "Mummy's frustrated because she's usually very good at finding people but she's having trouble right now. And daddy's worried because mummy can't find her and that might mean they won't ever find her again and because, well…they've met her twice already and they lost her both times. He doesn't want to again."

The girl nodded as though she understood, even though it was quite vague, "They lost something."

"Yeah. They've been looking everywhere for her."

"When I lose something, I go to a quiet place, and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it!"

Ayla giggled, "Daddy would think that's brilliant!"

The girl beamed at that, "Have you lost anything?"

Ayla's smile fell just a little, "I lost mummy and daddy once, well, they lost me. A mean lady tried to take me away from them," she looked down, the toe of her shoe making a little pattern in the dirt, mostly spelling TARDIS in Gallifreyan, "She_ did_ take me away, but mummy and daddy found me again. Oh! And Aunt Idris! She helped."

The girl reached out and touched her hand curled around the swing's chains, squeezing it, "I'm glad they found you. I wandered off once, mum went _mental_!"

Ayla giggled, "That's daddy's most important rule, don't wander off."

The girl nodded, looking back at the adults as she remarked, "I'm always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my school bag, my gran, and my mojo."

"Not your mojo!" Ayla cried.

"Don't worry," she smiled at her, "I got it back."

"That's good!" Ayla cheered as they swung a bit, when she noticed two women off to the side of the park, talking, one with dark hair who looked a lot like the girl beside her, "Is that _your_ mum?" she nodded at the woman.

"Yeah," the girl sighed, "I better go and see if she's alright."

Ayla nodded, "Mummy and daddy do that all the time."

"How are your parents gonna find her?" she looked at Ayla, "Their friend."

"I dunno," she shook her head, "They bumped into her the last two times," she eyed the girl, "I think they'll see her again though, like destiny."

"That's rubbish!" the girl laughed.

"Not as much as you think," Ayla smiled at her.

"You should tell them to find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead," the girl nodded.

Ayla giggled, nodding, "I will."

"Good," the girl got up, pleased she could help, "Goodbye!" she turned to run off to her mother.

"Bye Clara!" Ayla called.

Young Clara stopped a moment to look back at Ayla, tilting her head at how the girl had known her name, sure she hadn't said it, but Ayla just smiled and waved. So she shrugged and waved back, running off to her mother.

"Who was that beautiful?" Angel asked as she and the Doctor walked over, hand-in-hand.

"A new friend," Ayla beamed up at them, before kicking her legs, "Daddy will you push me?"

"Of course sweetheart," he smiled, kissing her on top of her head before moving behind her to give her small pushes, not seeing Angel turn to watch Clara walk off with her mother, a curious smile on her face.

A/N: Poor Doctor :( I wanted to sort of throw in a nightmare where, even in the end, he didn't remember, which I think would be even more heartsbreaking for him :( But! I also added the prequel to TBOSJ to this ;) I hope you liked little Ayla and little Clara :)

Also have to say, LOVED the 'Night of the Doctor' mini-sode, and we can expect it to be included for quite a few of the TLs ;)

An Ancient Observer will be updated tomorrow since this was a (mostly) original chapter ;)

And...now we've got another OC introduction! But this time...for my _4th Time Lady_ ;) I hope you enjoy!

~8~

"They were poisoned," Martha insisted, "I checked the biopsies…no toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."

"No, it didn't," another voice spoke from behind Martha, they looked up to see a woman walking towards them, her head down as she flipped through papers in her hand, going through reports, "I've told you already Martha, that I was able to extract a sample of the…" she trailed off, more like stopped abruptly, both in speaking and moving when she saw the two people before her.

"Hello!" the Doctor cheered, "I'm the…"

"_Don't _say it," the woman nearly hissed at him.

"...Doc...tor?" he finished, his grin falling at her narrow-eyed gaze.

The woman's jaw tensed, "Martha?" she looked at the UNIT member for explanation.

Martha winced at her tone, knowing it wasn't a good one, "Mac, I just…"

"You called HIM in?" the woman, 'Mac,' turned to Martha, the Doctor frowning even more when he saw she seemed to be shaking in, what he would guess was, anger, "Martha…the ONE thing that I have _ever _asked of you…and you had to call HIM?!"

"Mac I'm sorry, but I just thought we could use some help."

"Oh did you?" Mac scoffed, a bit of…snark coming to her words, "Because from where I'm standing, it sounds to me more like you disregarded the _orders_ of a superior officer. Which, I might add, can have you stripped of your position and removed from UNIT!"

"Come on now," the Doctor tried to intervene, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Isn't _genocide_ 'a bit harsh?'" Mac spat right back at him instantly, making him stiffen, his eyes widening as his mouth dropped open at the sheer amount of…loathing that filled her words, but it wasn't just loathing, no…it was disgust, it was…pure anger…

Who WAS this woman?!

~8~

She's definitely...an angry woman. That isn't even the tip of the iceberg. I really wanted to challenge myself with 'Mac' and write a TL that IS upset with him for the war, that didn't either have a hand in it or understand it in hindsight, but is truly devastated and angry about the loss of her people :( And...there's MUCH more to her anger than we first see, there's quite a few things the Doctor will have to make up for, and I can say, unfortunately a good majority of her anger will be quite justified :( But...makes for quite the interesting time ;) I can also say that Mac will have been around for a while, including during the Master's time in power, so we'll actually get hints and references to what she's been doing with UNIT the years she's been with them along with the reason why she's called 'Mac' (Mackenzie, tentatively so far) and how she got the name ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I saw ;) I've already got the 8th Doctor's mini-sode written out in my head for Proffy, an idea for Angel, and debating Evy ;)

Angel is definitely scary when she's angry ;) I really wanted that to be a shock, like it's SO not like her :)

I'm sorry! I hope you're ok! I've been in a car accident when I was 4, broke my nose, went to the hospital, surgeries...I remember watching cartoons and the bed moving up and down and then a lot of pain :( I still don't like driving because of it, I keep thinking every car next to me is going to hit me. But what I've found helped a lot was distraction. Listening to music, singing along, playing games on your phone, reading, it helped me a lot. I could focus on that instead of who was driving or the other cars around me. Eventually I got better in managing to look up and talk and not need to just stare at my books and things. It took a little time, but I'd say bring something with you that makes you feel comfortable, a favorite CD or book and focus on that, try to build up a good memory for the car again :)

Yup GSP ;) I've mentioned a little that I'm a Jersey Girl lol, buried in the notes though ;)

Those were the kid yup :) And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the stories ^-^

My thoughts on Rose would be that I have and will always hate her. I really do dislike her for a number of reasons, she's not my favorite companion. So I'm torn for the 50th, in one breath I want it to be here so I can have confrontations with some of the TLs, in another I want it to be something using her image so that it's not really Rose back when NONE of the other companions (so far, if BBC isn't lying about them too) could be :/


	30. The Bells of Saint John: Spoonheads

The Bells of Saint John: Spoonheads

All around the world, people of varying cultures, of varying ages, and in varying places, sat with their friends and families, or even just by themselves, just surfing the internet, using the Wi-Fi, that glorious connection between people, invisible, never seen, but always there.

One particular man sat before his computer screen, like an ad playing, one that would have been ignored by all who saw him had he not shouted, "Danger!" the moment he appeared, "This is a warning. A warning to the whole world. You're looking for Wi-Fi. And sometimes you see something...a bit like this," he lifted a sign with odd, almost alien symbols on it, "Don't click it. Do. _Not._ Click. It."

~8~

And all across the world, the symbols popped up as people searched for Wi-Fi

~8~

"Once you've clicked it, they're in your computer. They can _see_ you. And if they can see you, they might choose you. And if they do...you die. Within 24 hours, you're dead. For a while people's souls are being uploaded to the internet. Some people get stuck. Their minds, their souls, trapped in the Wi-Fi. Like echoes. Like ghosts."

He swallowed hard, looking up, swearing he could hear people shouting, "I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!" over and over.

"Sometimes you can hear their screams. On the radio. On the telly. On the net…"

He closed his eyes, the repetition hitting again, "I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!"

"This_ is_ real. This is not a hoax. Or a joke. Or a story. This is real and I know that, because..." he swallowed, his voice breaking, "I don't know where I am. Please, if you can hear me...if you can hear me, I don't know where I am!"

~8~

All across the world, people clicked on the Wi-Fi button, finding themselves unconscious moments later…awakening lost and scared…on hundreds of monitors lining a wall of a dark room, trapped.

~8~

In Cumbria, 1207, a young monk rode his horse through a forest, as fast as he could while still being careful as there was another horse following behind, unmanned. He paused when he reached a clearing, tethering the horses to a branch and making his way to it, to the place where the abbots had told him the 'Mad Monk' had gone. Though he was sure that the man wasn't really a monk, he had a wife and daughter with him, but the three had resided in the monastery, had been welcomed in large part due to the 'Mad Monk's' wife apparently, the Blessed Angel the abbots had called her. He hadn't known who the three were, the abbots themselves had only known the two elder members of the little family but cherished the little girl that had appeared with them.

The abbots swore on their very souls that the Mad Monk's wife had to be an angel in the flesh, the woman was so kind and pure of heart and good…just a blessed soul, that anyone who met her was said to agree. Her daughter was just the same, had the makings to be as kind as her mother and as brilliant as her father. The Mad Monk was something of a tinkerer, a scientist, a scholar, brilliant…and yet very much mad at the same time. But the abbots didn't seem to mind, apparently the two had done a great service to the monetary in the past and it was the lest the abbots could do to offer them shelter and solitude.

He paused, seeing them in the clearing, they appeared to be on a picnic of some sort, the man was sitting by a tree, the girls before him as he sketched them, the clouds were white, the sky blue, the breeze gentle, the weather warm and he could hear their laughter from there, see their smiles. He smiled himself and turned to go, the message he had come to deliver with such haste…it _could_ wait, he was sure. Because he knew it was the sort of message that would end their happy day.

"Don't try to sneak off Paul," a voice called and he winced, it was the Angel, and turned to see she and the girl, her daughter Ayla, had turned to look at him, having known he was there without seeing him.

"My apologies ma'am," he bowed his head as he turned back and stepped into the meadow.

"Would you like to join us?" the Doctor asked, gesturing at the blanket, smiling, "We've plenty of food to spare."

Paul just shook his head when Ayla tilted hers at him, "What's wrong?"

He smiled, he'd been warned that the girl and her mother had an extra sense about them, a sort of intuition, God whispering in their ears the abbots had claimed, "I've a message, I'm afraid."

The Doctor pulled off the round spectacles on his face and looked at him, serious, "What's happened?"

"The bells of Saint John are ringing."

The Doctor nodded and looked at Angel as she looked at him, the two of them nodding, more serious now, and getting up to silently pack up their picnic. He flipped the sketch book closed, past a picture of Clara and her message 'Run you clever boy, you golden girl, and remember,' and closed the basket, "We'll need a horse," the Doctor began as Ayla helped her mother fold the blanket.

"I've brought an extra," Paul told them, gesturing to the second horse with his own.

"Excellent," the Doctor patted his back as they headed to the horses, readying them.

The Doctor pouted as he stared at the two horses, knowing it would be rude to ask Paul to head back to the monastery on foot but…if he was on one horse, he'd have to pick between his Mate and his daughter for who would ride with him. If he was on the other with Paul, well then they'd be on a horse together and it would be terribly awkward as he wanted to ride with his family not a monk. But if he rode with one of them, the boy would get the other and it wasn't that he didn't trust Paul, he trusted all the disciples that resided in the monastery, but…

"Can I go on Billy, daddy?" Ayla asked as one of the horses, the one Paul was tending to, the one he'd ridden, nuzzled her cheek, snorting against her as she pet him, making her laugh, "He likes me."

The Doctor smiled at how she'd taken care of that debate for him and nodded, "Of course sweetheart," he smiled, moving over to lift her up, setting her on the horse after Paul had gotten on, "You take care of my daughter," the Doctor pointed a warning finger at the young man, seeming to be calm but the boy could detect a threat in his words.

"Of course," Paul nodded, swallowing hard at the fire in the Doctor's eyes.

Angel smiled softly and stepped over, taking the Doctor's hand, "Come now my love," she whispered, turning his head with a gentle hand, "Do you think I'd let our daughter ride with someone else if she'd be harmed?"

He sighed, "No," he admitted, smiling at how she always knew when he was growing upset.

It was just…Ayla was his daughter, his little girl, and he'd failed so often to protect her. In his nightmares at least, it was starting to get to him, to keep straight in his mind what was real and what was a dream. He'd woken up more times than he could count fully believing that Ayla had died or that she'd been harmed and rushed to check on her. The same went for Angel though it was a bit easier with her, when he woke she was right next to him most of the time. So he only really had a heartsattack some of the time then.

He smiled and kissed Angel's forehead, turning to lead her to the other horse, Angle smiling as she glanced over her shoulder to see the young monk cross himself the moment the Doctor's back was turned.

~8~

In the Maitland house, a girl who looked very much like Clara and Oswin, paced in a kitchen as she waited on the phone for the helpline to pick up, glancing at the young black girl sitting at the kitchen table on a laptop, "Angie, is the internet working? Trying to phone the helpline, they won't answer."

"It's working for me," Angie shrugged, giving a rather short answer.

"Can I use it when you're finished?"

"More than one person can use the internet at a time, Clara," Angie rolled her eyes.

Clara frowned at that attitude but sighed, "You done your homework?"

"Shut up, you're not my mum!" Angie snapped.

Clara's expression softened as she put her hand on Angie's back, "And I'm not trying to be," she gave Angie a meaningful look, "Ok?"

She looked back when she heard Mr. Maitland, Angie's father, enter the kitchen with Angie's brother, Artie, trying to find his keys as he patted his pockets. The poor man was going through so much the last year, ever since he'd lost his wife. The stress of it all and the heartbreak had seemed to age him ten years and seemed to make him just as frantic and tired, "Right…" he began, only for his son to hold up the car keys, "Yes!" he patted Artie's head and looked at Clara, "Angie's probably fine on her own, you could probably have the night off."

"I'm ok," Clara shrugged, "I'll be upstairs trying to figure out my computer."

"Anyway, the adverts are in, so hopefully we'll find someone," he moved to the front door to put on his jacket.

"I'm here as long as you need me," she reminded him with a smile.

"Good! Right, come on, Artie, time to go," he opened the door and headed out.

Clara though, quickly took the book Artie was holding and smiled at it, 'Summer Falls' by Amelia Williams, "What chapter you on?"

"Ten," Artie smiled.

"Eleven's the best," she winked, "You'll cry your eyes out. And then twelve'll make you not stop smiling."

Artie grinned at that, excited, when his father called him, "Artie!" he sighed and headed out the door.

Clara looked at her phone, seeing it was still connected yet still no one had answered the helpline "Oh, come on, just answer, just pick it up, pick it up, pick it up," she started to mutter to herself as she headed up the steps, leaving the kitchen, heading to her room at the top, more like a converted attic.

She walked to a post in the middle of the room and grabbed it, using it to spin herself around before she plopped at her chair, before her desk and tapped the laptop, but nothing happened. She frowned, moving the cursor to the Wi-Fi icon, searching through the connections. She saw two, one for the 'Maitland Family' and some funny looking one under it with weird symbols…

~8~

The Doctor hopped off his horse, which Angel had had a lovely conversation with on the way over, and turned, grinning up at her as he held up his arms, resting them on her waist as he helped her from the horse, his arms sliding more around them as he pulled her close, leaning in to brush his nose against hers, smiling at her with a soft look in his eyes. He was so…lucky, so SO lucky to have her in his life, to have her as his Mate. She was truly one of the most important things in his world, she made him so…happy, all the time. He couldn't ever not smile when she smiled at him or laugh when she laughed or refrain from wanting to hunt something down whenever she was hurt. Just…being around her, knowing her, he was sure had made him a better person. He felt…less guilt about the war, had endured hardships better with her there to hold his hand through it, offering her comfort and warmth to him.

He truly couldn't imagine where he'd be without her…quite alone he was sure, sad, burdened, without a daughter, the TARDIS probably falling apart around him. She was truly…an angel, his own personal angel gifted to him by the Universe for something he wasn't sure he'd done to deserve her to…save him. He was sure of that, because she had, she HAD saved him in more ways than he could count, saved his life, saved his friends, saved the people he was trying to help, even saved him from himself on numerous occasions. He really just…he felt so warm thinking about it like that, she was his, she was his angel, his Mate, just…HIS.

He'd just leaned in to kiss her…when he heard a giggle behind him. He turned to see Ayla grinning as she sat on the horse, Paul having gotten off, trying to hide her laughter behind her hands as she seemed to be in the habit of doing and grinned at her, "And what's so funny missy?" he walked over to her as Angel tethered the horse to a branch.

"Nothing," Ayla said innocently, sounding a bit sing-song.

"Are you lying to your daddy young lady?" he asked her, a playfully suspicious look on his face, "I may not be your mum but I _can _tell when my daughter's fibbing."

Ayla giggled, reaching out to put her hands on his shoulders as he scooped her off the horse and held her, "You and mummy are funny though."

"Oh, funny are we?" he laughed, before starting to tickle her, making her squirm and laugh as well, till she did the one thing she knew would make him stop…she hugged him. He smiled at that, hugging her tightly back.

"I love you daddy," she whispered, she always did that, said that to him and her mother, because she knew how important those words were and how true they were and how much her parents deserved to hear them said as much as they could.

His hearts swelled at that, they always did, each and every time one of his girls said that to him, "I love you too sweetheart," he kissed her cheek and set her down, taking her hand as Angel took her other, the three of them leading the way into the cavern where they'd hidden the TARDIS.

It was a bit dark though, no light at all.

"I have a torch…" Paul began, having followed them.

"No need," Angel smiled before looking at Ayla, "What would you like beautiful? A sun or stars?"

Ayla put a finger to her chin in thought, "The sun!" she cheered.

Angel nodded and held up her hand as a fist, squeezing it, Paul's eyes widening as he saw her hand start to glow golden, before she threw it up, the light flying out of her fist and into the air, hovering there like a small…sun.

"By all that's holy…" he breathed, crossing himself but staring in awe, not alarmed, not at all…that was a trick he imagined an angel really _would_ be able to do, create such perfect and warm light.

"Come on," the Doctor smiled, kissing Angel's cheek as he led the way further in, the small sun following them, lighting the way like a gravity globe.

The Time Lords walked down the path and into the small cavern the old blue box waiting in the back of it. They paused though when they heard the phone ringing. The Doctor and Angel stiffened the last time that had happened they'd ended up being chased down by Nancy's nano-gene-changed brother. It had been a bit scary to be honest, bad things happened when the outer phone to the TARDIS rang. Though the opposite could be true as well, that bad things happened when the inner phones rang as well, when Martha had called they'd learned Angel was dying, when the Earth had called they'd ended up on the Crucible and Angel had died…yes…ringing phones in the phone box were never good.

They glanced at each other before Angel hesitantly opened the instruction panel and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, hello!" a cheery voice called on the other side, a woman, Angel frowned, she sounded familiar… "I can't find the internet."

She blinked, "The…what?"

"It's gone, the internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"

"The internet?" Angel looked at the Doctor, shaking her head, not having a clue what to do…either by how they were talking about the internet in the early 1200s…or how to find it, she really was rather rubbish with technology in this body.

The Doctor reached out and took the phone from her, hearing the woman speaking, "Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?"

He checked his watch quickly when Angel put her hand on his, "It's 1207," she reminded him.

"It's 1207," he repeated to Clara.

"I've got half past 3:00. Am I phoning a different time zone?"

Ayla started to giggle at that, hiding her mouth behind her hand like she always did, she could hear the girl over the speakers, the connection was fine but it appeared the TARDIS wanted them to hear her. But that brought up another thing…if the TARDIS was putting the call through different times…then the girl had to have called the TARDIS first. But how did she get the number?

"Yeah," the Doctor laughed as well, turning to run his hand through Ayla's hair a moment, smiling down at his daughter, "You really sort of are."

"Will it show up on the bill?"

"Oh, I dread to think," he looked at Angel, confused, but the girl could only shrug and pat the corner of the TARDIS.

"What is it Sissy?" she asked the old box, the TARDIS was starting to hum now.

"Listen," he started to pace, turning around after he'd pulled the cord quite a ways out of the box to see Ayla was jumping over it, he smiled and started swinging it around, helping her jump rope while he talked. He loved moments like that, little moments he got to share with his daughter, little memories they got to make, "Where did you get this number?"

"Woman in the shop wrote it down," the girl replied on the line, "It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the Universe, she said."

Angel looked over at that, frowning, a feeling like…the woman in the shop ought to be familiar to her, like…she knew her. Well they'd _have_ to have. Who else would have the number to the TARDIS except people who had already been on it? But…all the companions who still had the number, they would have called them, told them if they'd found Clara. They had asked them too at Christmas, to keep an eye out for Clara and to let them know if they found her, not wanting to risk her getting hurt before they could get to her.

They would have called, and anyone else wouldn't just give the number to a complete stranger. They'd find some way to contact them and ask them to come down or they'd have contacted them themselves and asked for help.

So who was it? She had the feeling it was a friend, so…it wasn't River, but then again…it just might be. River was…odd. They never knew where she'd be in their timeline whenever they ran into her. The last time had been near the end, before that right at the start, before that in the middle, it was all over the place and they never knew if they'd be seeing the River Amy had begged to be a 'good girl,' the…well, friend…or the River who still had delusions that the Doctor could possibly be hers, the foe.

She knew the Doctor would rather not see River period, ever, but…she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. River was who she was because SHE had interfered and tried to stop it, and in trying to stop it, her own daughter had been taken. Ayla had been lucky enough to escape, River had not, and everything River had to endure had been worse because of it. They still didn't know everything that the Silence had tried to do with Ayla. They got the feeling though that it had only started with stories about how the Doctor was to blame for everything. They couldn't have started to try and hurt her or train her too early as they didn't know what a Time Lord could or couldn't handle, and Ayla seemed to have fought them every step of the way.

Good on her.

But by Ayla doing that, by the Silence failing to get to _her_, they had to have started earlier on River then, made sure that she'd hate them from the start and she had…well, she hated her, she loved the Doctor though.

She blamed herself for what happened to River, for Amy and Rory knowing that their technical daughter was a psychopath because of her. She couldn't help but feel like…because of that…how could she ever be cruel or mean to River? River was who she was because of what_ she'd_ done. It was her fault, and so, she always tried to make up for that, getting the Doctor to let her out of Stormcage for her birthday and other occasions. She was, technically, her niece as well, Rory, her brother's, daughter.

She knew River did NOT see it like that at all. To River, Rory was NOT _her_ brother, not biologically, and that biologically River was Rory's daughter. That couldn't be argued with. But the fact that she and Rory didn't share blood or DNA but just a bond of siblinghood, made River consider her NOT an aunt. Which made it possible for her feelings for the Doctor to manifest. To River…she was just the woman who had torn her family apart.

And that killed her, River had never been carried in Amy's stomach, had never been born, experienced even a scrap of love from the time she was a baby to now. Her parents were wary of River due to how she treated her, they didn't trust her, the Doctor hated her with a passion not even SHE could calm, and Ayla existed because she and the Doctor Mated, and Ayla's existence was the reason River existed as well.

It really _was_ all her fault.

'_Oi!_' she heard the Doctor call in her mind, '_Don't you dare Nella,_' he scolded lightly, '_River brought that on herself. She's Amy and Rory's child, she had all the potential in the world to break her training, to fight back like Ayla did, to be inherently GOOD…and she CHOSE not to be. She chose to hurt you, to KILL you._'

'_But she never would have if I hadn't left her to that fate, made it so._'

He shook his head, much like he knew Angel would never be able to make him not hate River, he knew he would never be able to make her not blame herself about that. They had Ayla, she was safe and loved and happy and growing up as normally as a Time Child could in a time travelling spaceship made of wood…River hadn't been so lucky.

"Daddy?" Ayla tugged on his pant leg, seeing him get distracted, "What lady?"

"Right," he nodded, winking at Ayla, "Thanks sweetheart," and picked the phone up again, sending Angel a look that told her they'd have to talk about that later, "What woman? Who was she?"

"I dunno," the girl on the phone replied, "The woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of...be there?"

"Look, listen, I'm not actually…this isn't..."

Angel leaned forward and gave him a peck, "Be nice my love."

He sighed, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "You _have _clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?"

Ayla beamed as she watched her parents, it really was magical to see how much her mother could get through to him with just a simple gesture or look or touch. Her parents had to love each other very much, as much as they loved her! She saw them sometimes, just…look at each other and it was like they'd spoken, she knew they weren't really talking, not even in their minds, but they communicated. It was amazing to see because she knew it meant they…understood each other in a way many didn't.

"Hang on," the woman murmured, "Erm...Wi-Fi?"

The Doctor nodded, absently looking at Angel's hand, playing with her fingers with one of his hands as he spoke, "Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognize?"

There was a clicking noise and the girl was back, "It's asking me for a password."

"Is it ok if I go and see Nina?" a young girl asked distantly, "You can call her mum."

"Sure. What's the password for the internet?"

The Doctor shook his head fondly at that, she reminded him a bit of Donna, forgetful, didn't really know how to work things…well, the Old Donna then. The New Donna often gave him a run for his money. There was a time last Easter he believed, or the last Easter they'd been around where he and Donna had gotten into a debate…he honestly couldn't remember what it had been about…but apparently it had irritated the others and they'd ended up locked in a cupboard, STILL going back and forth about the topic…till they'd realized they were locked in a cupboard without the sonic and demanded to be let out. He was always grinning from those debates, it was SO lovely to see Donna blossoming like Angel had into the most remarkable women. Of all his companions after the War, Donna had started with the least confidence in herself, so to see her now…was just wonderful.

"R-y-c-b-y-g-g-a-r-123," the girl answered.

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

"Did she forget you were there daddy?" Ayla asked as they heard distant mumble, the girl and the woman talking to each other but not talking to him on the phone.

"It appears so," he nodded.

"Is it an evil spirit?" the monk asked, having been standing in the background, watching them.

"It's a woman."

The monk crossed himself as Ayla laughed, "You're funny," she told him.

"How am I funny?" the young man frowned.

Ayla just walked over and tugged him down by the hand, waiting till he'd knelt down, "It's not bad," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Funny's brilliant! Right daddy?"

"Right you are sweetheart," the Doctor winked.

Ayla turned to the monk and kissed his cheek innocently, "Funny's the best."

The monk laughed and took her hand, kissing the back of it just as innocently, "Well thank you then."

Ayla beamed, happy she'd made someone happy.

"Hang on," the woman was back, "Just a mo."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that…when Angel stiffened.

'…_run you clever boy, you golden girl, and remember_…'

…_Clara was lying on the ground at the foot of the stairs, unmoving_…

'…_there's something living in the Wi-Fi_…'

"What is it?" the Doctor pressed the phone to his shoulder, turning to her, serious, having seen her stiffen, felt her alarm race through her.

But Angel ran forward and grabbed the phone, holding it up in time to hear, "Run. You. Clever. Boy. You. Golden. Girl. And. Remember. One!"

The Doctor and Angel looked at each other.

~oOo~

_They ran from the Dalek prison, hearing the Oswin-Dalek shouting, "Run, you clever boy, you golden girl and remember…"_

~oOo~

"Two…"

~oOo~

_Clara-Oswin lay on the table, looking at them weakly, "Run, you clever boy, you golden girl and remember…"_

~oOo~

"Three!"

"What did you say?!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, startling poor Paul, but not Angel or Ayla.

"Don't shout!" Clara spoke, "You made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do, how do I get back in?"

Angel reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand, Ayla already running into the box and holding the door open for them.

"Bye Paul!" Ayla called, waving at the man who just waved back, confused…

Before the box disappeared before his very eyes.

~8~

Inside the Maitland home, Clara sighed as she tried to log onto the Maitland Wi-Fi once more, deciding, instead, to try the odd symbols below it…

~8~

A monitor blinked on, Clara looking through it, still on the phone, speaking to the Doctor, "It was just a thing to remember the password. Run you clever boy, you golden girl, and remember. Oh, hang on!" she huffed, putting down the phone as she heard a knocking from downstairs.

She pushed away from the camera and disappeared off screen, a man staring at the screens with a frown as she disappeared, all the other screens around hers of others trapped in them.

~8~

Clara made her way down the stairs, to the main hall, to answer the door where someone was still knocking. She rolled her eyes though, there were three people she could make out, a brown blob, a blue blob and a green small blob. One was knocking, the other tapping on the glass, and the third ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, yes, I hear you," she called, but they still kept on, "Yep. Uh huh," she opened the door, blinking as she saw the Doctor standing there, dressed in rather…odd clothes, like an old, brown monk's habit, with Angel and Ayla beside him, in period clothes as well. Angel was wearing a light blue long sleeved dress that appeared loosely corsetted on top, a sort of square neckline to it and a white cloth over her hair, covering it slightly while Ayla was wearing a more floor length green tunic with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. All of them looked rather odd, like they'd just stepped out of a period movie, "Hello?"

The Doctor grinned widely at her, "Clara? Clara Oswald?"

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"Just Clara Oswald," she blinked, "What was that middle one?"

Ayla squeezed her father's hand, "Daddy I don't think she remembers us."

The Doctor frowned at that and looked at Clara, "Do you remember me?"

But Clara just gave him a look, "No. Should I? I mean your daughter's adorable…" which made him smile, "But who are you?"

"The Doctor," he pointed to himself, then Ayla, "Ayla," and then to Angel, "Angel? No? The Doctor?" he turned to Angel, "Have I regenerated and not noticed?"

"No," Angel laughed, "Still as handsome as ever my love."

"Doctor who?" Clara shook her head.

"No, just the Doctor," he sighed, before smirking, "Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?"

"Could I what?"

"He wants you to ask, 'Doctor Who?' again," Angel explained, "Sorry."

"Doctor…who?" Clara blinked.

"Ok," he started grinning, "Just once more."

"Doctor who?" Clara shook her had.

"Oh, yeah," he stepped back, doing a little dance, taking Ayla's hands and swaying with her as he went, "Oh! D'you know sweetheart, I never realized how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud."

"I like it when other people say it too," Ayla told him, it was quite amusing.

"Thank you," Angel smiled at Clara for going along with it though, feeling relieved to see Clara standing there and alright instead of collapsed like in her vision. The fact that she had been able to SEE Clara had given her hope that, maybe unlike the last Clara, she'd be able to help protect this one.

Clara just nodded, eyeing them oddly, before shutting the door, "Ok."

"Oi!" the Doctor cried, banging on the door, "And you talk about ME being rude," he huffed, pounding on it again, "Hey, no! Clara, please."

"Clara, we just want to talk," Angel tried, "Please, listen?"

~8~

The dark room that was full of monitors in the back now had more to it, a number of desks with scores of people working at them, all on computers of their own. One had an image of Clara from when she'd been sitting before the computer earlier, information on the screen beside her.

A young Asian man followed an older woman in a pantsuit up a set of stairs, "Clara Oswald," he explained, "We've got a positive lock on her, but I think she's borderline. Very clever, but no computer skills."

"Upload her anyway, splice her a computer skills package," the woman waved him off, continuing on her way.

But the man rushed after her, "I'll activate a Spoonhead."

"Alexi," she turned to face him, stopping, "We call them servers, not Spoonheads."

"Sorry, Miss Kizlet," Alexi winced before heading to his desk, the one with Clara on it and getting to work.

Kizlet watched him go a moment longer before turning on her way, up the stairs and into her office, where another older man was waiting, "I'm ever so fond of Alexi, but my conscience says we should probably kill him," she remarked offhandedly.

"I'll inform HR," the man nodded.

"Actually, he's about to go on holiday. Kill him when he gets back, let's not be unreasonable," she stepped into her office, a rather large room with floor to ceiling windows that gave a great view of London, rather modern in design, black and chrome, "Didn't you want to speak to me?" she asked her assistant as she moved behind her desk.

"We're uploading too many people, too quickly. We're going to get noticed."

"If your conscience is bothering you, think of it like this," she sat, smirking at him as she picked up a tablet, "We're preserving living minds, in permanent form, in the data cloud. It's like immortality. Only fatal," she scrolled through the information on her tablet, a collection of all her staff profiles though ones that showed how they felt at that moment, till she reached the man before her, a Mr. Mahler, and looked at his vitals, his 'conscience' levels rather high, well that wouldn't do.

"My conscience is fine," Mahler stated.

"Good," she nodded, lowering the settings for that particular vital anyway, "Because our client has his needs."

Mahler shifted as Kizlet looked at the tablet to see the 'paranoia' setting rising. He turned to go, before stopping and looking back at her, "Did you just hack me?"

"Because you changed your mind?" she gave him an innocent smile.

He stiffened, "I hope I did," he remarked, leaving.

Kizlet sighed and lowered his paranoia for only a moment before smirking and setting it high once more. He was ever so fun when he thought everyone was conspiring against him.

~8~

Clara was sitting halfway up the stairs, the Doctor and the other women still at the door, still talking and knocking, "Please!" the Doctor shouted, "I just need to speak to you!"

"Please Miss Clara?" Ayla tried, knowing that the last two Clara's had had a soft spot for children.

Clara sighed and stood up, walking down the stairs and back to the door, pausing before turning to an intercom on the wall instead. She flicked it on to see the Doctor and Angel's faces there.

"Why are you still here?" she asked them, making the Doctor jump at the sudden voice. He smiled though and waved before ducking down and picking Ayla up so she could see Clara as well, the girl putting her arms around her parent's necks, "Why are you here at all?"

"You called," Angel smiled, "We came."

"Looking for the internet right?" the Doctor smirked

"That was you?" Clara frowned.

"Course it was us," he nodded.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We just happened to be in the neighborhood," he gestured back at the TARDIS, "On our mobile phone."

"When you say 'mobile phone' why do you point at that blue box?"

"Because it is!" Ayla cheered, "It's a _very_ mobile phone."

Clara shook her head, coming from a child it was cute, her father…not so much, "Ok, we're finished now," she switched off the intercom.

"Oi, no, look..." she could still hear the Doctor speaking…when she turned, hearing a door shut upstairs and the floorboards creaking above her.

"Angie?" she frowned, calling up the stairs, she was pretty sure Angie had gone over to Nina's already but just to be sure, "Angie, are you upstairs? Angie, are you still here?" she listened as the floorboards creaked at the top of the stairs to see a young girl in a bit of an old-fashioned dress step down, her hair up in a braid along her head, stopping halfway down to stare at her, "Hello."

"Hello," the girl echoed back.

"Are you a friend of Angie's?"

"I'm a friend of Angie's."

"What where you doing upstairs?"

"I was upstairs."

Clara frowned, eyeing the girl closely, she was rather familiar, "I know you, don't I?"

"You know me, don't you?"

Clara's eyes widened as she recognized the girl, the same one on the cover of Artie's book! She backed away as the girl began to turn her head…_all the way around_…to reveal a sort of dish in the back of it, like a bowl or…a spoon. There was a pattern of digital information running along it as she stared in horror, the light getting bigger as it shot out at her…

~8~

Ayla and Angel rushed after the Doctor as he entered the TARDIS once more, the man trying to tug off his habit and cloak at the same time, "Right," he muttered, "Don't be a monk. Monks are not cool, are they sweet heart?" he looked at Ayla, but the girl just giggled.

"If you're a monk daddy, then they _have_ to be cool," she beamed up at him.

He grinned, pleased with that, and headed down to the underside of the console, to a series of panels in the ground below the post that ran up to the main controls, opening them and searching through them for something to wear. He tossed handfuls of clothes over his shoulder, Angel laughing as she caught them, thinking of how he'd done much the same when confronting the Atraxi, how he'd kept flinging ties at Rory.

He grinned though when he found a fez, "Ha ha!" he cheered, turning to place it on Ayla's head as she crouched next to him, looking at the piles of clothes, trying to help but also…seeming a bit interested in them as well.

"What about that daddy?" she asked, pointing to a purple cloth.

The Doctor reached in, picking up his old tweed jacket and the purple cloth, which was actually a longer jacket. He grinned, it looked interesting, new, something he might actually like to try. He grinned, kissing Ayla's hair for it, she had a…rather remarkable eye for things like that, finding things that were interesting and fitting, unique, that made him smile. She was so creative.

"What do you think dear?" the Doctor turned to Angel.

"I'm more partial to TARDIS blue," she began with a soft smile, "But purple would look lovely on you my love."

Ayla cheered, "It will suit you very nicely daddy."

He beamed, that being all that he needed to hear to drop the tweed coat he'd pulled out and grab a handful of clothes, rushing to get ready. Ayla peered down at the clothes in a pile on the floor before smiling, grabbing one or two pieces and running after her father as Angel laughed and shook her head fondly, curious to see what her Mate and daughter would decide to wear now.

~8~

The Doctor spun on the purple coat, now dressed in a white shirt, buttoned up, with a lavender vest over it, his same typical pants and boots, but with the dark purple jacket over it. He buttoned the last button and felt his neck, realizing he'd forgotten a key component of his outfit.

"Now," he looked around, "Where did I put it?" he snapped is fingers and turned back to the panels, pulling out a small wooden box Ayla had given him for one of the Father's Days, and opened it to reveal a bowtie.

He grinned, putting it on as Ayla and Angel watched. The little girl had also gone for a change of clothes, being…older than when her parents had found her she thought it was time for a change from the floral prints and little frock dresses. The Doctor still thought she looked adorable though, but it might have been because her current outfit was quite similar to what the last version of Angel had worn. Ayla was now wearing a light green tunic style dress with three quarter length sleeves that went down to a bit above her knees. She had black leggings on and small black converse that reminded him of his own last self. Unlike Angel though she had foregone the belt, her hair out of it's pigtails and, much like Angel's current style, was clipped on one side, but with a bowtie clip, still wearing the locket her aunts and uncles had given her for Christmas. He was truly touched just how much of both of them their daughter was able to include in herself and her choice in dress. His last self's shoes, his current self's bowtie, Angel's last self's dress and current hair style. He really loved that about her, how she was such a blending of the two of them.

Angel walked over as soon as he'd finished tying his bowtie on, reaching out to tweak it, straightening it, "There's the Doctor," she smiled.

"Very cool father," Ayla nodded.

He grinned, taking Angel's hand and leading her off to the stairs, scooping Ayla up into his one arm as they rushed out of the TARDIS, eager to go see Clara.

They had just made it to the doors when Angel stopped suddenly, the Doctor spinning to her, "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Something's happened to Clara," she breathed.

He quickly turned, setting Ayla down as they ran out of the box and to the doors, "Clara?" he called, trying to knock on the door, trying to remain calm, if the bad thing hadn't happened yet, he didn't want to worry Clara too much by truly acting like the madman he was, "Clara?"

"Clara are you there?" Angel called into the intercom, "Can you hear us?"

"Hello?" Clara called out of it.

"Clara, listen, um, sorry to bother you," the Doctor joined Angel, "But can we come in now?"

"Please," Ayla added, trying to be polite.

"I don't understand," Clara remarked.

"Could you just open the door?" the Doctor pleaded, "Quick as you like?"

"I don't know..."

"Clara, I promise, we're here to help," Angel told her, the pit in her stomach growing more and more the longer Clara refused to open the door.

"Mummy…you're being rude now," Ayla told her, tugging on the edge of her skirt.

"What do you mean?" Angel looked at her daughter.

"Clara wasn't done talking," Ayla remarked.

And then Clara continued, "…where I am. I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me, where I am! I don't know where I am!

The Doctor rushed to the door, flashing the sonic on the lock and running in with the girls, pausing when they saw Clara lying, unconscious, on the ground by the stairs.

"I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice was calling from somewhere else, somewhere that pulled Angel's attention over to a little girl standing on the stairs.

"Clara!" the Doctor ran to Clara's side as Angel remained standing, staring at the little girl, being sure to keep Ayla behind her, "Clara?" the Doctor gently flashed her with the sonic.

"Doctor…I think she's over here," Angel remarked, staring.

He looked up, realizing he could hear Clara's voice calling from the little girl, "I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!"

He slowly stood, moving beside Angel as Ayla peeked out from between them, staying behind them, as the little girl's head turned all the way around, revealing the spoon-like dip in the back of her head. And they could see her, a faint image of Clara within it, calling out for help.

"I don't understand! I don't know where I am! Where am I? I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am."

The Doctor's jaw tensed, flashing the sonic at the robot…

~8~

On the other side of the town, Alexi sat at his computer, looking at Clara's picture, an upload bar beneath it, about halfway uploaded…everything perfectly normal…until an error began to go off, his screen turning red.

"I've got a problem!" Alexi shouted as he turned in his seat.

~8~

The Doctor continued toe flash the sonic at the robot, watching as the image of the girl flickered and turned into a robot, a very _very _basic human form, but clearly a robot. He slowly lowered the sonic, reaching back to take Ayla's hand as he tugged her forward, deeming the robot safe enough at the moment.

"Well look at that sweetheart," he murmured, trying to make this less scary for her by doing as Donna always worried he'd do, turn it into a lecture, "A walking base station. A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data…"

"No," Angel shook her head, "I think it's uploading more than just data…" she looked at him, the pit in her stomach twisting, "I think they're trying to steal people too."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he ran up the stairs, following the source of the robot's power, having gotten a trace of it on the sonic, right to Clara's room where her laptop was sitting open on her desk, "Gotcha," he grinned, grabbing the notebook and rushing back downstairs. He sat down on the stairs where the base station was, seeing Angel and Ayla kneeling beside Clara, checking on her, he had to smile as a thought struck him, his two little angels watching over her. He shook his head and opened the laptop, quickly starting to type, hacking into the signal and tracing it back, "Oh, no, you don't," he muttered, "Oh, no, you don't…"

~8~

Kizlet and Mahler were standing around Alexi's desk, watching over his shoulder as he quickly typed as well, trying to stop the incoming hack on their systems, "It's like someone is trying to reverse an upload," Alexi shook his head.

"Is that possible?" the woman wondered.

Mahler shrugged, "If the upload isn't fully integrated yet, in theory, yes."

Alexi gasped as he saw the progress bar start to drop from 50 percent to 40 percent, "Oh, my God," he quickly began to type faster.

~8~

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor hissed, frustrated as he saw the progress bar start to rise again.

Ayla got up and went to her father's side, sitting beside him and putting her arms around his arm, "It's ok daddy, you can do it, you're the Doctor!"

He grinned, turning to press a kiss to her forehead quickly, "That I am sweetheart," he nodded, tilting his head left and right to crack it, rolling his shoulders, "Not this time, Clara, I promise you," and _really _got to work.

~8~

"Can you stop this?" Mahler shouted as the bar started to lower again.

"No!" Alexi cried, as the bar hit 0, the process reversing.

~8~

Angel closed her eyes, concentrating, a soft golden glow coming from her as she tried to sustain Clara's body without her mind to keep it going. She feared that Clara wasn't the first to be attacked like this, but she doubted that the others had a Time Lord fighting for them, trying to keep them safe, she dreaded to think what had become of their bodies when their controlling minds were removed, she could imagine what others who found them thought. It looked, to the untrained eye, and probably even to medically trained eyes, that the person was dead. They weren't breathing, their hearts weren't beating, without the mind to keep things going, the body shut down. It hurt to think about all the other humans who had likely died because of whatever this was.

She looked up though when a whirring noise started from the robot, watching as a beam of light shot out of it and onto Clara. Angel let out a breath of relief when Clara gasped, breathing deeply, coughing, but restored.

"You did it daddy!" Ayla cheered, leaping at him and hugging him tightly, the man beaming, happy he'd make his daughter proud as he turned and hugged her back.

"Thank you sweetheart," he whispered, kissing the side of her head, "Angel?" he looked at her.

She smiled, "She'll be just fine," she nodded, stroking Clara's hair gently, letting her drift off back to sleep, "You're alright now Clara," she whispered, squeezing the girl's hand, "Everything will be ok."

~8~

Kizlet paced in front of her windows, angry, not even the beautiful sight of the London skyline able to calm her, when Mahler entered, "Well?" she snapped.

"Our hacker sent us a message," Mahler moved to the desk and grabbed a remote, turning to hit a button, a message popping upon a monitor in the back wall.

'Under Our Protection – The Time Lords.'

Kizlet's eyes widened at that, at that signature, knowing _exactly_ who they were, the ones she'd been warned about.

"I assume they're talking about the girl," Mahler sighed, crossing his arms.

"Get out," Kizlet began, a hard note in her voice that left no room for arguing, "I have to speak to the client."

Mahler gave her a single look before walking out of the room.

Kizlet waited a moment longer, making sure he'd gone before she walked over to the monitor and touched the right side of it, hitting a button that made it flicker to another screen, "Sir," she began, hesitant, knowing her client's thoughts on the species in question, "The ones you told me about. They're here. The Doctor and his Mate, their daughter, they're _here_."

A/N: Family picnic :) And Billy the horse :) For some reason, I think Billy and Susan would be great friends ;) I'm so excited that we're finally on Clara! :) I've got BIG things planned for her ;)

And now just a few little announcements lol. An Ancient Observer will be posted in about 7-8 hours from posting this, so around 1-2EST :) I've also got a twitter now for anyone who's interested :) I'm not sure if I'll keep it, but it's out there for now (link on my profile). And...I realized yesterday that I'd forgotten to add Ayla's promised theme song to the end of The Snowmen. So here it is :)

Ayla's theme - Young at Heart by Future World Music ;)

I'm glad you all seem to like Mac and are excited for her ^-^ I am too :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm not quite sure what exactly I'm 'wrong' about regarding Rose...I sort of got the impression from how it was phrased (it is _you_ who are wrong) that you were implying I had said someone else was wrong about Rose, but I don't believe I said anyone was wrong about anything lol :) If it's about my opinion on disliking Rose, an opinion is an opinion and everyone's feelings about Rose are different, I don't like her, others do, and that's cool :) I won't, and have never, said that others are wrong to like her, I respect their right to like her as equally as I would hope they'd respect mine to dislike her. I can say that it's not some 'I hate her for being with the Doctor' thing, there are many issues with her personality and the things she's done that have made me dislike her over time. On the other hand, if it's about my thoughts on whether it was something using Rose's image in the 50th, the thought mostly came up since 10 is dealing with Elizabeth I at that point when he said in Series 3 to Martha that he hadn't met Elizabeth I yet, so it led me to feel that the 10 we see in the 50th might be between Waters of Mars and the End of Time, in which case...how could Rose be there if she's in a parallel world? That's what I meant about the Rose-image being used ;) If you could specify what exactly I might have said that implied I was telling someone they were wrong, please let me know and I'll try to explain what I meant or phrase it differently so the intent is clear :)

I'm glad I could help a little with the advice :)

I'm good, how are you? :) I'm happy you're liking the nightmares so far :)

Lol, that's awesome! Imagine if we'd walked past each other and didn't even know! :) I usually only go to the GSP for errands or short days, like a movie or to get a shirt for work or things. I sometimes go to the Palisades when I want to make a day of it, movies and book stores and lunch and things :)

Awww thank YOU too :) I'm glad the stories are able to brighten your day a little :)

I did watch the Science ;) I can say we might just see it pop up ;)

That would be interesting for Clara to be Ayla's companion, unfortunately the TARDIS will only recognize (in this story) 2 pilots and their companions, so she'd have to be the Doctor or Angel's. But she could be Ayla's unofficial companion, like Donna sort of was to Angel ;) You never know :)


	31. The Bells of Saint John: The Wi-Fi

The Bells of Saint John: The Wi-Fi

That night in the Maitland home, Clara was lying, asleep, in her bed, Angel gently tucking her in, bringing the covers up to make sure she was warm as the Doctor set a pitcher of water, a glass with some in it, and some Jammie Dodgers by her bedside for her to snack on when she woke, no doubt she'd be hungry after the stress she'd endured.

Ayla was always thirsty when she woke up, he'd learned a short while after she'd returned to them. He always made sure to place a small glass of water at her beside every night so that it would be there when she woke up. He knew it wasn't much, but he always tried to make sure the day ended on a good note for Ayla at least. Angel, bless her, was quite the morning person in this incarnation, despite sleeping like the dead she was always awake bright and early and making sure that something 'yummy' was on the table for Ayla. She was of the belief of starting the day on a high note, with a good breakfast and cheer.

He was rather relieved that Angel had more cooking skills in this incarnation, it was...oddly nice, to wake up to the smell of food cooking, to walk into their small kitchen and see her ready with a plate of pancakes, warm and ready to be eaten. He felt like that might be what the men on those old Earth black-and-white TV shows felt when they came home from work to see dinner on the table and their wives smiling. It was...nice, to be taken care of in that way. It was just another way that Angel proved to him she didn't have to be his wife, but his Mate, in that he was always reminded his wife on Gallifrey hardly ever cooked him a meal. He'd asked Angel about it once, and she'd just smiled and said she liked knowing that she was taking care of her family.

As much as she liked making sure their day started right, he enjoyed seeing to it that they were all...happy, with how the day had gone and how it ended. He liked making sure Ayla and Angel were happy when they went to bed, that they were calm and peaceful and that no bad dreams would strike them. His own dreams were...well...he didn't want them to stop, he didn't want Angel to make him feel better and for them to stop, he needed this as a punishment for all he'd done to her and Ayla. But it wasn't that he welcomed them either, it wasn't that he went to sleep hoping for them. The way he saw it...when he had earned forgiveness, when he could forgive himself, the nightmares would stop. Until then...it meant he hadn't earned that.

But that didn't mean he wanted his girls to suffer the same. No. That was why he made sure Ayla was all snuggled up with her stuffed Aslan, with her stars for nightlights, her water beside her, all tucked in after he'd read her a bedtime story or told her a tale of his life on Gallifrey or with his past companions. He wanted to make sure she was happy and content before she slept. He and Angel, even though they didn't need as much sleep, it didn't mean he neglected his Mate either. He and Angel would slip off to different places in the TARDIS, working on repairing some minor things in the console room, or cuddling and reading in the library, or snuggling in their own bed to...sleep. Yes, because that was ALL they did in their bedroom when Ayla was sleeping, just...sleep. Of course.

Well, they would sleep afterwards, they'd be...um...quite tired after some particular adventures, that just so happened to take place in the bedroom.

He just...loved to make sure his girls were safe and sound and happy. He wanted to make sure his entire...family, was. Yes, that included the past companions as well. He'd been keeping a closer eye on Earth, making sure that there was nothing wrong that they couldn't handle. He did NOT want another 'bees disappearing' incident where he was off somewhere else and hadn't been able to help, leaving them all trapped and trying to contact him. He supposed that would extend even to Clara, he was quite certain, given Angel's cryptic remarks in Victorian London, that Clara was meant to be his next companion, Ayla and the TARDIS seemed to like her well enough, and...he already felt the need to take care of her.

"Is this ok mummy?" Ayla asked, rushing over with two objects in hand, one was a small bouquet of flowers.

"Oh that's just beautiful sweetheart," she nodded, taking them and setting them in a small vase the Doctor had brought over.

"What do you think daddy?" Ayla asked, holding up the second object, a folded piece of paper, to the Doctor as Angel glanced at the bookshelf and wandered over to it, looking at the books.

The Doctor smiled as he unfolded the paper to see it was a 'feel better soon!' card that Ayla had drawn for Clara. It seemed the girl hadn't inherited their drawing abilities…not that they really had much to speak of. It was a rather adorable picture of him, dressed as a knight, with her as a princess and Angel a fairy, with Clara, like a queen herself, being saved from a fire-breathing robot.

A rather interesting and, he felt, fairly accurate depiction of what had happened just before.

"It's glorious dear," he smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, before setting the card in front of the flowers so that Clara would see it right when she woke up.

He looked over to see Angel looking at a book, '101 Places to See,' and walked over, noticing the intent look on her face that he knew meant that the book was important, just how important they probably wouldn't know till later, but it was important enough for Angel to notice.

"What is it?" he asked, moving over to her, gently winding his arm around her waist as he held her back to his front, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking at the book over it. There was a small line 'Property of Clara Oswald,' with various ages crossed off, from 9 to 26, 26 being the most recent, with a pressed leaf before the first page.

"There's…something about this book," she murmured, "About Clara…"

He nodded, turning to kiss her cheek, "Come on," he gently took the book from her, setting it down, "Let's give her some peace to rest and go see where that base station came from," he took her hand, leading her and Ayla out of the room, letting Clara get some sleep.

~8~

A short while later, Clara slowly woke to find herself in her bed, with flowers and cookies and a card on her bedside table. She sat up, confused as to how she'd gotten there, before pushing herself out of bed and heading to the window, hearing someone, a little girl, laughing outside.

She pushed a small round window open and leaned out to see the three people from before, the three people who had come to the house dressed oddly, sitting before the blue box in much more modern outfits.

The man, the Doctor he'd called himself, was sitting on a folding chair, the little girl on his lap, his one arm around her as he pointed to various bits of technology and things on what looked like a lump of metal set up before him. The other woman, Angel, was sitting beside them, the laptop before her, a small frustrated frown on her face as she tried to operate it, though she seemed to be more poking random keys with a finger. She couldn't help but wish the woman good luck with it, it appeared like she knew as much about computers as SHE did, which wasn't much. She knew that expression well enough, it was the one she always had when people asked her opinion or help on something, she hadn't a clue what to do.

She had just opened her mouth to call down to them, when the girl, Ayla, looked up and waved at her, "Hello Miss Clara!" which made her parents look up as well.

"Hi?" Clara looked at them oddly, still not sure what had happened to her.

"Hello Clara," the Doctor smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Angel asked.

"I'm in bed," she stated.

"Yes," the Doctor laughed.

"Don't remember going."

"No."

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, quite a lot, actually," the Doctor reached into his inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a notepad, gently setting Ayla off his lap as he stood up, the girl skipping to her mother's side and watching her attempting to run random searches on the internet...and only succeeding in bringing up random boxes that didn't appear to do anything, while he spoke with Clara, "Angie called," he smiled, looking up at Clara, "Brilliant name, Angie, you know Angel goes by that sometimes, mostly when we visit her brother Jack and…"

"Focus dear," Angel called absently, still trying to work out the computer.

They'd debated who should do what, who should examine what. The Doctor had mentioned, due to her new-found inability to operate other technologies besides a TARDIS, that HE should work on hacking into the computer while she fiddled with the base station. She'd argued that, if she crossed the wrong wires, she'd probably end up causing it to explode, whereas, the worst she could do on the computer was let a virus in or erase the data...and even then a quick flash of the sonic would help bring it al back.

It really was safer for humanity if she stayed away from technology. The last time she'd attempted to work some sort of computer system she'd nearly set missiles to fire at Venus...which, now that she thought about it, she probably should have just let the Doctor handle BOTH technologies. But still, this computer as Clara's personal one and, unless the girl had secretly hacked into UNIT or some other government programs like Mickey once had, it should be safe enough.

So far all she was managing to do was get a sort of alien symbol to pop up under the 'Maitland Family' Wi-Fi button, and she knew enough to know not to click it given what happened to Clara. She really was rubbish with tech that didn't fit or resemble a TARDIS.

"Right, yes," the Doctor nodded, not put off his stride at all, "She's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back," he flipped a page, "Also, your dad phoned."

"Oh he's just lovely Clara," Angel smiled up at her, "We had a wonderful chat."

"Mainly about the government," the Doctor added, "He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that," and, true to his word, he flipped several pages, "I said we'd look into it but Angel says it's ok for now so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Ayla," he pointed at her, "My brilliant girl, helped me out with quite a few other tasks, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Oh yes," Ayla nodded excitedly, stating to tick off on her fingers, "I helped daddy fix that rattly noise in the washing machine, we organized the cupboards in the kitchen, helped get some more sunlight to the plants, _and_ put together that quadrocycle."

"Put together the what?" Clara shook her head.

"I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage," the Doctor told her, "And my girl helped me build it up again."

"I don't think you did."

The Doctor blinked and spun around, pointing at Ayla, "Hear that sweetheart, you helped invent the quadrocycle!"

"Did I?!" Ayla grinned, excited as she ran to hug her daddy, she _loved_ inventing new things, creating new things, it made her feel so…clever! Just like her father!

The Doctor smiled at her, patting her head, wondering, briefly, if she might choose the name 'The Inventor' or 'The Engineer' or 'The Mechanic' or something when she was older, though he couldn't quite see it. Actually...she'd be nearing that age rather soon, the age where they picked their names. Oh he was curious to see if she'd pick one or if she would remain just Ayla. Either way he would support her, though he got the feeling, given how much she appeared to aspire to be like both him and Angel, that she'd pick a new name or title to go with.

"What happened to me?" Clara asked them after a moment.

"You don't remember do you?" Angel asked, understandingly, as she closed the laptop, giving up on her rather poor attempts to be of use, to look up at her.

"I remember I was scared. _Really_ scared. I didn't know where I was."

"But you do now, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you should go to sleep," the Doctor smiled, "Because you're safe now, we promise," he crossed his hearts, not seeing Angel and Ayla doing the same behind him, "Goodnight, Clara," he turned to the robot, moving back to the chair…when Clara closed her window…only to open it a moment later.

"Are you guarding me?" Clara wondered.

The three exchanged a look, "That's one way to look at it," Angel remarked, "We prefer protecting, er...watching over."

"Like guardian angels eh?" the Doctor smiled at her, he LOVED remarking on that, reminding her of just how much of an angel she really was. She was HIS angel, his light in the dark, one of them at least. The woman who healed him in ways he knew he wouldn't have been able to heal himself despite his title.

Clara smiled at that, able to see the fond look in the Doctor's eyes directed at Angel even from there, "Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, pulling his gaze away from Angel to look at Clara, "We promise. We won't budge from this spot, will we?" he looked at the girls who shook their heads, Ayla beaming excitedly, Angel with more of a knowing smile on her face, "There you have it then."

"Well, then," Clara nodded, "I'll have to come to you!"

And with that, she closed her window, ducking back inside.

~8~

Alexi, Kizlet, and Mahler were gathered around Alexi's computer, watching a live feed from security cameras and street cameras of the Maitland from across the street, having tracked Clara's address.

"I take it the girl's inside?" Kizlet muttered, "And alive?"

"Yes," Mahler nodded.

"Alexi," she started to grin, "I need you to do something...creative about that," she looked at her tablet, bringing up Alexi's information and vitals, raising his IQ as the man stiffened and started to type.

~8~

Clara stepped out of the house a few minutes later with a tray of teacups in one hand, a chair in the other, displaying incredible balance for someone with such precarious beverages in one hand. They could see Clara the barmaid shining through in her movements.

She swung the chair around and set it down, "Here we are," she smiled, holding out the tray, "Big cups of tea for the adults, and…" she leaned in, whispering to Ayla, "Hot chocolate with marshmallows for the kids."

"Ohh," the Doctor pouted at not getting hot chocolate too.

Not that he would have wanted any, not with marshmallows at least, it just...didn't seem right to drink hot chocolate like that, at least to him. He seemed to have become addicted to drinking dark hot chocolate with golden sprinkles in it in this incarnation. He couldn't count how many times he'd had that beverage after he'd regenerated, all through the adventures with the Ponds until he'd remembered Angel, and even after that. Though now he knew what it was, it had been because the drink and the sprinkles had reminded him of one of her past incarnation's eyes, the eyes that had suited her ginger hair perfectly. He could remember now remarking on those eyes, how they pulled him in, much like her current eyes still did. He felt so daft looking back at himself now that he remembered, truly, he had seen Angel in everything he did back then, it should have been obvious to him that he'd felt something more than just friendship for her even when he'd forgotten her.

It really was remarkable just how much of her stuck with him even when he'd forgotten who she was to him. It was like…he broke the TARDIS more because he knew it meant she'd fix the box and he'd get to spend time with her. He drank hot chocolate like it was water because it was just like her eyes. He clutched a pillow to him as he slept because that was how he and Angel used to sleep, with her in his arms. He couldn't look at blue on other women without thinking of her as well and just...there were so many little things that should have clued him in. Unfortunately, this him was rather...oblivious.

He really _had_ been Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thick Thick from Thicktown, Thicktania hadn't he? Thank God he'd gotten better...at least when it came to Angel.

"What's with the face?" Clara asked him.

Angel laughed, sipping her tea, "He wanted hot chocolate," she sipped again, swallowing, "Though he should really try the tea, it's lovely Clara thank you."

Clara beamed at that and moved to sit down in the chair, backwards to face them, crossing her arms over the back of it.

The Doctor looked at Ayla, playing with her marshmallows, moving them into a pattern of a smiling face, before he gave a long-suffering sigh and sipped the tea, the women looking at him expectantly.

He swallowed, the tea was…really rather good. Not as good as Angel's, no he was quite sure no one's ever would be because Angel made it, but it was…very good, but instead of admitting that, he just went for, "We like your house."

Clara gave him a look, as if wondering if he was serious, before shaking her head, "It isn't mine, I'm a friend of the family."

"Are you their nanny?" Ayla asked Clara.

"Am I whose nanny?"

"The children," Ayla remarked.

Clara frowned at how they knew that, suspicious that they might have been watching her and that didn't sit right with her. She was always and had always been rather protective of children, her mother had been a teacher for the young ones, she'd grown up helping her and seeing her interact with the children, teaching them. It was something they both shared, a love of the innocence of children, it always made her feel more protective and concerned for them.

"We saw pictures of you and two children," Angel explained, "Angie and Artie I think?"

Clara let out a breath,_ that_ made sense, something had happened, she'd ended up in her room so someone had to have moved her, protected her, so it made sense that they would have seen the pictures of Angie and Artie everywhere and some DID have their names on it.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You're a governess," the Doctor nodded, "Just like..." he looked down when Ayla poked him in the leg, putting a finger to her lips like it was a secret and he laughed, nodding and doing the same, telling her he wouldn't spill it.

"Just like what?" Clara asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Like Angel thought you were, we had a bet going," the Doctor supplied instead, nodding at Angel, "She thought you were a nanny, I thought you were the maid."

Clara let out a slightly offended noise, "I'm _not_ the maid," though she certainly felt like it at times, Angie was going through a 'shirk her responsibilities' phase which often meant SHE was the one picking up after the girl.

"And that's why you should never bet against Angel," he told her, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "She's psychic."

Clara looked at Angel who just shrugged and sipped her tea, a secretive smile on her face.

"Are you going to explain what happened to me?" Clara shook her head, going for that instead.

"A bad person tried to hurt you," Ayla stated simply, "But daddy stopped him!" she cheered.

"Or her," Angel corrected, knowing better than any that monsters didn't have to be men, Kovarian and the Wire had proved that among others.

"Or both!" Ayla agreed with a smile.

The Doctor laughed, setting down the tea to pick up Clara's laptop, giving it a quick look through this time, "There's something in the Wi-Fi. Ok? This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi."

"Like soup!" Ayla supplied.

"Yes," he pointed at her, "We're living in a Wi-Fi soup! Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web!"

"Trapped there, forever," Angel murmured, frowning as she looked at the laptop, "Shouting out for help but no one can hear them…"

The Doctor looked at her, reaching out to take one of her hands as it rested on her lap, squeezing in, bringing her back to the present. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand as well before lifting it to kiss the scars on his knuckles. She still couldn't believe he'd smashed the mirror on the console and let himself be scarred again just because he'd been cross with himself for letting her get taken by Kovarian. It was rather foolish of him and had to have hurt.

'_Nothing hurt more than realizing you'd been taken from me,_' his voice whispered in her mind, '_In more ways than one,_' he reminded her sadly.

Angel eyed him a moment, hearing something else in his mental voice, seeing him grow distant as well, as though his mind were drifting to something else. She hesitated a moment before nodding to herself, about to peek into his mind, to see if, perhaps, his mind had drifted to the nightmares she was sure he was having, that maybe she'd be able to get a small look into what they were about...but the Doctor had shaken himself from his thoughts by then.

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara asked, as though sensing something was bothering them and wanted to try to cheer them up.

"Twitter is terrible," the Doctor lamented, "I can never keep up with those twitterings…twits? Tweets?" he looked at Angel for help.

"I can barely work a computer my love, what makes you think I'd know what Twitter is?"

He started to nod, before he stopped, looking at Clara, alarmed.

"What's _that_ face for?" Clara asked.

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer...maybe that could that hack people. Edit them. Rewrite them."

"Why would you say that?"

The Doctor looked at Angel who frowned, not quite sure why he was looking at her the same way he was looking at Clara...before her eyes widened, and she turned to Clara as well, realizing what he had, "Because before you were calling us about the internet, you didn't know a thing about it," much like, she felt, SHE didn't know, "…and you just made a joke about _Twitter_."

Clara frowned, before realizing she really HAD made a joke about twitter, "Oh. Oh. That's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did that come from?"

"They gave it to you," Ayla shrugged, playing with her marshmallows again, not really paying attention to the conversation but offering her own input. Angel smiled, nodding at that, she'd gotten that sense too, it had been something Clara had come away with from her time in the base station's upload.

The Doctor looked at Clara, explaining when she looked confused, "You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back…" he trailed off, seeing Angel stiffening and start to look around, "What is it?"

Angel could only shake her head, not quite…certain of it just yet but, "I feel like…whatever it was they gave her…they want it back."

The Doctor slowly stood, sensing the hidden words in her remark, and turned to look around. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise as he practically felt the danger around them, around his family, his Mate and his daughter. Being around Clara, having saved her this time…whoever it was that had given her that knowledge would come after her. Because she'd escaped, she could talk, and he knew well enough that the enemy always wanted them silenced.

"Daddy?" Ayla asked, going to take his hand, "Why's the funny man looking at us?"

He looked down at her and she pointed across the street to where a man in a hoodie was standing under a street light, staring at them. And he could recognize the signs, the stiffness of the man's posture, his intent focus…he didn't need to be psychic like his girls to know that it was another base station.

It had found them.

He had to get them out of there!

"Everyone," he began, starting to step back with Ayla as Angel stood, "Inside that box, now."

"I'm sorry?" Clara swallowed a mouthful of her tea, giving him an odd look.

"Clara please," Angel moved to take her arm and tug her on, feeling…the Vortex rising inside her and she didn't want it to come out.

The Doctor rushed back to them, as though sensing that as well, and took Angel's hand, squeezing it in reassurance before heading to the doors of the TARDIS to get her out of there.

"All of us?" Clara shook her head, there was NO way they'd all fit in that box! And the man was clearly married or something_ and_ had a child so why would she _ever_ want to be THAT close to him? The only thing they really had in common was that they were the same age, it seemed.

"Trust me," he called over his shoulder to her as he unlocked the doors, not letting go of Angel's hand as Ayla stood right beside him, knowing that her mummy needed him more than she did right now.

She was…worried about her mummy, because she knew her mummy was worried as well. She'd noticed her mother tended to not use the Vortex as much lately and it worried her because…how would she be able to use it one day if her mummy couldn't? Her mother was the strongest woman in the world and if she was scared of the Vortex then there was a reason to be scared of it. She didn't want the yellow light to make her do things like it seemed to make her mother do. And she could tell that her mother was concerned about what that meant, she didn't say it, she rarely showed it around her, not wanting to worry her, but she _did_ see it, she saw it in how her mother didn't talk about it.

Her parents seemed to have forgotten that she was quite a bit intuitive too. Her mother had spent _centuries_ pushing down that feeling and ignoring it, not exploring it, but her father always encouraged her to do so, to go with her feelings, explore them, trust them. She wondered where her mother might be if she'd done the same as a child instead.

"You'll understand once we're in there," the Doctor added, pulling Ayla's attention back to her parents.

"I bet I will," Clara muttered.

"Clara," Angel looked at her pleadingly, "Please…"

"What is that box anyway? Why do you have a box?"

"Clara!" the Doctor got the doors open, urging Ayla in, calling back to Clara to join them.

"Is it like a snogging booth?"

THAT made him pause though and look over at her, "A…what?"

That made Angel laugh as well and, for the moment, forget the danger to her family, "A snogging booth?"

"Well is it?" Clara wondered, "Is that what you do, you bring a booth? There's such a thing as too keen," she sipped her tea, "I don't need to see you and your wife…"

"IT's not a snogging booth!" the Doctor shouted, at the same time that Angel calmly stated, "I'm not his wife."

'_We really DO have to sort that out one day,_' he remarked to her, '_We've a daughter now._'

'_Yes, and plenty of humans have children with people they aren't married to,_' she reminded him, though she knew it was more like a joking discussion now that he'd realized why she was so intent to be just his Mate and not his wife.

Before he could reply, he noticed something happening in the houses just behind her, all the lights were turning on, far too close to each other to be happenstance, "Clara, look around you!"

Clara frowned, seeing their expressions and their gazes, turning to follow them, to see the lights as well, all down the street, turning on one by one, "What's going on? Is the Wi-Fi switching on the lights?"

"No," Angel frowned, "I…I think that the Wi-Fi is infecting the people, making THEM turn the light on. Which means…"

"What?" Clara looked at her as she trailed off.

"Which means we're surrounded," she swallowed, "The Wi-Fi is building an army against us."

The Doctor squeezed her hand, knowing where her mind had gone. They'd faced Daleks in the past, their worst enemy ever, they'd faced Cybermen, an enemy she had a personal dislike for, but…in all that time, she hadn't been able to bring herself to truly harm them or kill them, until the Asylum. In the Asylum she'd attacked the Daleks, destroyed them, and hadn't even realized or remembered that she had, it had truly frightened her to realize that. If she could attack their enemies like that when she hadn't in the past…what would be there to stop her doing it again, with other enemies, or threats, or…friends.

THAT was what was really worrying her. Especially about their current situation, what if the Wi-Fi built an army of humans and set them on them? Would she lose control and attack them? Hurt them? Innocent humans being controlled? She'd never forgive herself is she did that and the Doctor knew it was really bothering her, how she seemed to be losing control of the Vortex the way she was.

But he had all the faith in the world that she would NEVER hurt someone like that, but still…he knew the situation was making her tense and he wanted to get her away from there.

They looked over when they heard Clara gasp, to see her staring at the base station as its head started to turn around, revealing the groove of its head, "What _is_ that thing?"

"A walking base station, you saw one earlier," the Doctor said, not looking away from Angel, worried for her.

"I saw a little girl."

"Because you saw a little girl earlier," Angel remarked.

The Doctor nodded, "Must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Active camouflage!" he smacked his forehead, "They could be everywhere!"

"Doctor!" Clara called, "Angel!" she reached out blindly and grabbed the Doctor's arm, tugging him over with Angel to point out how, all behind the houses, the lights of London were going _off_, "What's going on?"

~8~

Kizlet stood with Mahler, behind Alexi, watching him work, "Do we need _another_ London-wide activation?" Mahler complained, "We can't always pass it off as a riot."

~8~

Clara frowned, looking around, "All our lights on, everyone else's off. Why?"

"A light in the dark," Angel breathed, "Like a lighthouse, a beacon."

The Doctor nodded, looking up, realizing why the only lights on _their_ street had to be on, because it could only be seen from the sky, "Some planes have Wi-Fi."

"I'm sorry?" Clara looked at him.

He swallowed, squeezing Angel's hand, "We must be one hell of a target right now," he whispered, and they could hear it, the roar of an engine above them, before they could see a small black dot in the sky with blinking lights heading right for them.

"Come on!" Angel shouted, grabbing Clara's hand and pushing the Doctor towards the box. They ran in to…stop short at the sight before them. Ayla was standing by the console, on her tip toes, clearly trying to help get the box ready go to but was just a little too short still.

The Time Lords shared a fond smile before they shook their heads and ran over to her, "Thank you sweetheart," the Doctor smiled, dropping a kiss onto the top of Ayla's head, "We'll take it from here."

"Why don't you go help Clara adjust," Angel suggested to her daughter.

Ayla looked over to see Clara standing by the railing, holding onto it with one hand, her teacup in the other, staring at the box in awe.

"It's…" Clara began as Ayla walked over.

"A spaceship," she cheered, skipping over to Clara as her parents attempted setting the box down on a smoother trip.

"It's…"

"Bigger on the inside," she nodded.

"It's…"

"Made of wood," Ayla agreed, her parents smiling behind her at the little bit of 'psychic' peeking through in their daughter.

"But...but...but...it's..." Clara began as Ayla took her hand and helped lead her into the TARDIS more.

"Shut up, please," the Doctor ran to the side panels, typing in commands, "Short hops are difficult."

"They're really not," Angel called playfully from the other side of the console.

"Yes, well not everyone…"

"Passed their exams," Angel smiled, her own 'psychic' coming through now.

"Grew up in a TARDIS," he shot back with a stick of his tongue.

"Bigger," Clara blinked, falling back to sit on the chairs in the side panels, "On the inside. Actually _bigger_."

The Doctor pulled a lever, that made the TARDIS spark and him jump back.

"Wrong lever!" Angel called, rushing around to release it, "Sorry Sissy!" she patted the rotor as she twisted another knob, "There we…go!" she cheered, beaming as the TARDIS set down with a gentle thump.

"Brilliant," the Doctor smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her quickly...three times...before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doors, "Come on Clara!" he grabbed her hand as he passed her as well.

"Are we going back out there?" Clara pulled her hand away.

The Doctor turned to face her as Angel and Ayla moved to the doors, "We've moved. It's a spaceship, we flew away."

"Away from the plane?" Clara cautiously followed him as he inched closer to the girls.

"Not exactly!" he grinned, rushing over to throw the doors open, nearly falling out into the middle aisle of the plane, the TARDIS now parked right in the middle of it, Angel and Ayla tumbling out after him as Clara clutched to the door frame.

"How did we get here?" Clara shouted.

The Doctor tried to make his way to the cockpit, battling the turbulence of the plane going down, "It's a ship, I told you, it's all very science-y!"

"Is this the plane, the actual plane?"

"Yes," Angel started to groan, "And I don't think this was the best idea my love!"

The Doctor looked back to see Angel had fallen onto one of the side seats, luckily empty, but that she was swirling with the Vortex.

"What is that!?" Clara gasped, jumping away from Angel at the sight of the golden energy flashing around her.

The Doctor ran back to her, seeing Ayla standing worriedly beside her mother as the woman seemed to struggle to keep the power contained at the danger around them. He knew she was struggling to do so, he hadn't been using much of the Vortex lately, she used bits of it, tiny portions, but…sometimes, things happened and she just…lost control. It was like the Vortex was reacting to something but they didn't know why when they'd been in equally (and worse) dangerous situations in the past.

"Angel," he knelt before her, taking her hands, ignoring the warmth blazing from them, "Angel breathe…"

"Can't," she struggled to get out, as though talking would release the Vortex, "It's…trying to get out…"

He looked around, knowing they didn't have time, he would take all the time in the world to try and help her, but the plane was crashing and they'd set down in the series of events and the event was a crashing plane!

"So let it out," he whispered to her.

She looked at him, her blue eyes swirling with gold, the specks of gold in them blazing, "What?"

"Maybe it's a...a...a build up," he said quickly, "Because you haven't used it much, it's excess that has to be released, so release it."

"Doctor…"

"Protect the plane," he cut in, "Use it to make a shield in case I can't get it working again," he told her.

She swallowed and nodded, before pushing herself to her feet and turning, leaning over the person passed out on the chair next to her to press her hands to the wall of the plane, Clara watching with wide eyes as a golden energy started to ripple out of her hands, into the walls…surrounding the plane.

The Doctor let out a breath, well that was one less thing to worry about, if the plane crashed, they'd all still be alive at least, but he didn't want it to crash. He turned to Ayla, "Watch your mum for me?" he asked her.

"Yes daddy," she nodded, turning to do just that, watch her mother.

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her head quickly, before he rushed down the aisle once more, Clara shaking her head as she followed after him.

"Are they all dead?" she asked, seeing the people lying in their seats, unmoving.

"Asleep," he corrected, even less pleased with the situation and whoever was after them, that they were willing to crash a plan full of innocent people, "Switched off by the Wi-Fi, never mind them!"

He flashed the sonic on the cockpit door and burst through, well…crashed through was more like it as the turbulence hit again. He really had to be quick though, he knew no matter how much excess energy Angel might have, she shouldn't use that much of the Vortex for so long. He nearly stumbled into a sleeping stewardess before he pushed himself through the door and into the cockpit, spotting the two pilots asleep, able to see the houses looming closer and closer. He pulled out the sonic and continued to flash the panels, trying to switch everything on, or at least get the steering working again.

"What is going on?" Clara gasped as she spotted the ground coming closer, "Is this real? Please tell me what is happening!"

"I'm the Doctor," he said quickly, reaching forward to try and grab the throttle, "Back there's my Mate, the Angel, and our daughter Ayla. We're aliens from outer space. Angel and I are over 1,000 years old, Ayla's just a little over 100 though, we've all got two hearts. And I can't fly a plane, can you?"

"No!" Clara screamed.

"Ooh! Fine, let's do it together!" he pulled back on the throttle, Clara closing her eyes shut tight and grabbing onto him, trying to help him as he struggled, both of them yelling as the house got FAR too close, the golden light brightening…

And then the plane skimmed over the top of them, just barely missing them.

The Doctor let out a breath of relief at that, smiling as he saw the plane control panels starting to come back on, lighting up once more, and flashed them quickly, blocking the Wi-Fi permanently. He glanced back at Clara to see her still clinging to him with her eyes squeezed shut tight, STILL holding onto the teacup and had to laugh. She…reminded him a bit of someone he knew on Gallifrey, quite the 'scaredy cat,' someone he had loved to tease give a little spook to here and there…mostly because of the playful anger that followed and the whack he'd get for it, before being chased away. It was all in good fun though.

But Clara was acting just like that, her eyes squeezed tight, clinging to him, not wanting to look even after it was over.

And he felt his hearts tug a little at that, he missed his people dearly…his friends, his family, and then his mind went to two others he loved even more, "Angel!" he shouted, pulling away from Clara, leaving the girl blinking and staring out the window at them flying once more, the captains starting to wake, before she turned to see him running down the aisle to Angel.

Angel was on the ground of the plane, panting, pushing herself up to a kneel, a difficult thing to do in such close quarters, but she did it, "Angel," the Doctor moved to kneel before her, "Are you ok?" he reached out and took her face in his hands, he could see vague tears in her eyes, and she was panting, there was a small layer of sweat on her brow and it worried him, because she'd looked like that after saving Amy-O...just before her hearts had given out.

She reached out and pressed his hand to her cheek, leaning into it, "Are they ok?" she whispered to him instead, "Is everyone safe?"

He smiled at her concern, nodding, "Yes," he kissed her forehead, "Everyone's just fine."

"Ayla," she looked over for her daughter, holding out a hand as the girl came and knelt before her, hugging her tightly.

Ayla smiled in her mother's hold, she loved that, she loved seeing how super cool her mother was, she had so much power but she used it for the absolute best intentions, and it was just amazing to see how many people her mother could save all on her own. She hoped that, one day, she'd be as amazing as her mother and father were, that she'd be able to save people and help them too, make them into better, stronger people, the people they were born to be.

"Are you ok?" he whispered again, squeezing Angel's hand so she'd look up at him.

She nodded, "I think so," she squeezed his hand in return as he helped her up, "But…I could do with a bite," she admitted.

He laughed, winding his arm around her shoulders and taking Ayla's hand as they headed back into the TARDIS…only for Ayla to dash back and grab Clara's hand, "Come along Miss Clara!" she cheered, tugging her on to the TARDIS.

~8~

Kizlet, Mahler, and Alexi were staring at the screen displaying the outside of the Maitland home, stunned, "I don't understand what's happened!" Kizlet remarked, "That box, where's it gone?" she looked around the dark room, at the others working away, and shouted, "Find that box!"

The workers winced and quickly got to work

~8~

The Doctor looked across the console to Angel as she sat in the side chair, Ayla curled up beside her, playing with her mother's fingers, trying to keep her mother's mind off her exhaustion. The TARDIS was humming around them, and from the fond look on Angel's face and how she was stroking the panels beside her, it was in concern.

He was worried as well, but he knew, he could feel it, that she was just…tired, and hungry, one of which he knew he could take care of right now. He knew that Angel would refuse to really rest until they had worked out what was after Clara this time, he knew that not being able to save the last Clara (or Oswin) had upset her and she wouldn't risk it this time. So while he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to sleep, he could still feed her.

Oh the TARDIS was stocked with numerous things, but he knew exactly what she needed, and it would be better found outside the TARDIS than the in the stuffy old (amazing) kitchen.

"Ok," Clara began as she took a final sip of her tea, really impressing the Time Lords with how much she was able to hold onto it.

The Doctor shot Angel a small smile over the console, sensing her thoughts and how they had drifted to him with it. He was probably famous now for how tightly he could cling to things himself, how closely he guarded his Mate and daughter now. Clara had held onto that teacup through a crashing plan and still managed to have tea in it to sip, that was…impressive.

"When are you going to explain what the hell is going on?" Clara asked.

"Oi!" Angel laughed, covering Ayla's ears a second before Clara had said that, "Language please," she nodded at Ayla.

Clara flushed, "Sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"Breakfast," the Doctor threw a switch, making the TARDIS lurch and Clara nearly fall over. He made his way around the console to Angel's side, "How does that sound?" he asked her and Ayla.

"Fantastic," Angel laughed at the word, making him beam.

He held out a hand to her and Angel took it, standing and swaying just a little when he wound his arm around her waist to steady her, letting her rest her forehead to his chest and take a moment. He kissed her hair, knowing that she really wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but that she wasn't going to risk Clara or Ayla's safety.

"I know just what you need," he whispered to her, before turning to head to the doors, but Clara rushed after them.

"What?" Clara shook her head, "I ain't waiting till breakfast."

"Aunt Idris is a time machine," Ayla told her with a giggle, "It's breakfast right now."

The Doctor laughed and threw the doors open, letting _sunlight_ filter into the box, and…applause?

"Thank you!" he grinned at the cheers as they stepped out of the box, Clara frowning as she followed the small family. She stopped short when she saw a crowd of people standing there, clapping, and the Doctor waving at them, "Thank you," the Doctor repeated, "Yes, magic blue box," he pulled a fez out of his jacket pocket and held it out to them, "All donations gratefully accepted," he passed it around to collect some money, "Roll up, roll up, give us your dosh. Pennies, pounds, anything you've got," he handed it off to Ayla, "Go nuts sweetheart," he winked at her and Ayla ran into the middle of the crowd, Angel keeping a close eye on her as she collected some more, "Just popping back to the garage!" the Doctor called to the others, before heading into the TARDIS.

Clara looked at Angel, "Garage?"

"You wouldn't believe the things we've kept in that old box," Angel laughed, leaning against the corner of the TARDIS, resting a bit more, her eyes still on Ayla.

Clara couldn't help but watch the little girl making friends with adults and collecting money as well, never having liked children to wander off very far either. She never wandered herself, she hated the thought of getting lost. But she could see parents digging in their purses and pockets for more money to give up and was quite sure that had been the Doctor's plan, Ayla was adorable.

~8~

In the TARDIS, the Doctor picked up the laptop on his way down the stairs, to lower levels that led to the halls…heading left…before pausing and turning to go to the right instead.

"This way," he muttered, still not quite used to the new TARDIS just yet.

~8~

"Mummy look!" Ayla shouted as she ran over to them, holding up the fez for her to see what she'd collected.

"That's brilliant sweetheart," Angel smiled, "You did wonderful!"

Ayla beamed at that as Clara watched the mother daughter interaction.

Angel looked at the TARDIS and back at Clara for a moment, "Can you watch her a mo, Clara?"

She nodded and Angel headed back into the TARDIS, knowing that the Doctor needed some help with the transportation.

"So…" Clara looked at Ayla as the girl poked around the fez, trying to count the money for her father, "This is tomorrow, then? Tomorrow's come early"

"That's silly," Ayla shook her head, "Tomorrow is still tomorrow, we just took a shortcut."

They looked at the doors to the TARDIS when they heard an engine roar, two engines really, before the Doctor drove out on a red motorbike, Angel behind him on a blue scooter though, all the other people cheering and clapping at the new sight.

"Thank you, thank you," the Doctor waved at them, "Tomorrow, a camel!" he pointed at Ayla, "Come along sweetheart."

"Can I ride with mummy, daddy?" Ayla asked, handing him the fez, "Mummy's bike is blue!"

The Doctor laughed and put a hand on her head, stroking her hair, "Of course, blue is very cool," he winked at her. Ayla beamed and hugged him quickly before rushing over to her mother and taking a small white helmet from her, putting it on to hop on behind her mother.

"Here we are," the Doctor handed Clara a red helmet of her own.

Clara eyed the back of the motorbike as she put her helmet on, "Is…is this alright?" she asked, glancing at him and then at Angel, who was focusing on securing Ayla's helmet.

"Course it is," he smiled, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Clara blinked, "A strange woman on the back of your bike?"

The Doctor laughed, seeing what she meant and…was really rather relieved that she was worrying about Angel's thoughts on it. Even though he couldn't remember Angel earlier, he knew that Amy's affections and her interest in him (much like River's) bothered and upset her, mostly because he hadn't really done much to stop it. But not only was Angel more secure in their relationship, Clara was being considerate of it as well.

And that meant the world to him, he really would rather have a companion who was_ just_ a friend right off the bat, like Donna and Martha and Rose and…well, a lot of companions had been. It was odd, to think of it now, that Amy had been the first to really try and 'woo' him as it was, and it had been the first time he hadn't been close to Angel. He liked that, think that Angel was the reason other women stayed away, because really…he just wanted her, and only her.

"It'll be just fine," the Doctor reassured her, hoping it would be.

He...didn't much like women touching him recently, ever since he'd remembered actually, since the lake with Angel. He'd rather be as far from women as as possible, but...he felt like Clara might be ok. He was really only alright with his companions touching him, because he knew that they all cared for Angel and wouldn't ever try something with him, they were friends, JUST friends and...clearly Clara fit into that category. She was worrying about Angel's thoughts on it and hesitating to touch him because of it. And that meant a lot to him. Maybe it meant Clara would be one of the few women he'd feel comfortable hugging and things. If she was going to be a companion, if Angel and even the TARDIS liked her, then she must be ok to be around, safe, someone who wouldn't try to take him from Angel.

"You're not strange, you're just Clara."

Clara hesitated only a moment, "If you're sure…"

He nodded, "Come on, we'll be late!"

Clara hopped on the back of the Doctor's motorbike, actually starting to think it was better this way, if it had been a scooter she'd definitely be too close for comfort. The Doctor put the money Ayla had given him into his pocket and placed the fez on the head of a young boy nearby before he tensed, feeling Clara put her arms around him for safety. But...unlike with most other women...it wasn't quite as uncomfortable as it could have been. He wasn't exactly thrilled that it wasn't Angel with her arms around him, but...he didn't feel the typical pain that came with other women touching him, so that was a plus and a good sign.

Angel glanced back at a girl, posing for a picture in front of the TARDIS, before she and Ayla scooted off with the Doctor, a pit forming in her stomach, she didn't want to be too far away from him at the moment.

~8~

"Sir!" Alexi called as a photo of the girl and the TARDIS popped up on his screen.

Mahler walked over, "What's happening?"

"Blue box. South Bank! Definitely wasn't there five minutes ago," he turned back to his computer and began typing as Kizlet walked over.

"Are we_ sure_ this time?" Mahler had to ask, "Earl's Court was an embarrassment!"

~8~

The Doctor drove the motorbike towards Westminster Bridge, Angel just a short distance behind him, Ayla behind her, all of them laughing at the sight of travelling by motorbike and scooter again.

"If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motorbike?" Clara called over the roar of the engines.

"Sissy's cross with him!" Angel shouted to her, "For taking Ayla into a crashing plane!"

"Oi, don't TELL her that!" the Doctor huffed as Ayla giggled, "We just…don't take the TARDIS into battle."

"Because it's made of wood?" Clara wondered.

"Because Aunt Idris is the best ship ever!" Ayla cheered.

"And we don't want her falling into the wrong hands," the Doctor held up both his hands, before putting them back on the steering quickly, "Ok?"

Angel glanced over as they drove past the Horse Guards Parade, seeing another photo go off, feeling the pit in her stomach growing.

~8~

"I do love London," Kizlet smirked as she saw them on their bikes pass the Parade, "So many cameras."

They watched as the two bikes continued to appear, under Admiralty Arch as well, tracking their journey the entire way.

A/N: Poor Angel :( The Vortex is still acting up. But I hope you liked the chapter :) I'm very excited for the next one, we might just get a confrontation about the nightmares ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, so it's sort of like my own theory that something was using Rose's image ;) Like the Bad Wolf. That's what I think too, though I'm torn, because in one way I want Proffy and Evy to be able to confront the real Rose and deal with little bits of attitude she has. In another, I'd rather have it be the Bad Wolf just looking like her and not really her. I'm sad that the writers and the show would bring back only Rose and not the other companions, even for cameos, as they were JUST as (and more) important as Rose. I hope that the BBC is lying and that we'll see the other companions pop up though :)

I also noticed Rose wasn't with them much, especially in the scene of them in the 'redecorated' TARDIS, she's oddly missing :)

I've actually got a 'what if Clara was Ayla' already listed on my future AU series, it's up on my tumblr on my Upcoming Stories page ;)

I've been to Hot Topic a few times yup :) Mostly for posters and a t-shirt here and there :)

I think Ayla and Clara will be very good friends :) The Doctor's definitely torn about the nightmares, he doesn't want them to stop, but he doesn't want to actively have/hope for them either :/ I can say that Angel will be bringing them up very soon ;)


	32. The Bells of Saint John: The Shard

The Bells of Saint John: The Shard

Eventually the Time Lords and Clara made it to a quaint little café, sitting on a rooftop patio of it, munching on some fruits and pastries with their teas. Angel had discovered that she favored coffee and…smores in this incarnation of herself. She really loved that, how her tastes changed with each version of her, yet some things always stayed the same, like her love for her family, how she felt for the Doctor, those wouldn't ever change. Nor would her desire to see all her companions and all the Doctor's companions together, staying strong and connected and a...family. She'd lost hers on Gallifrey, as had the Doctor, and they had only had each other and their companions for a long time. Rose had been the first, the girl much like a sister to her, reminding her so much of her own sister, that...it just sort of happened, treating the girl like a sibling. Jack had been an accident, a happy one, him admitting she was like a sister to him, making her realize she had started to consider him a brother as well. After that...it just sort of became a tradition of sorts, especially with her and Donna being gingers together.

And she liked that, it was like having a family again.

And speaking of her family, she would have to speak to Jack and the others after they figured out what was happening. She'd called them up in the TARDIS when they'd been waiting for Clara to wake up the first time, wanting to warn them about the Wi-Fi, it seemed they already knew. Jack and UNIT had been popping up wherever flares of alien technology or reports of people suddenly collapsing registered, making sure that all the victims were taken to hospitals instead of buried, which she was thankful for. It meant that the bodies were still all ok and so was her family.

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space," Clara began, finishing the last of her fruit, "Why did we travel to the morning? What's the point in that?"

The Doctor barely looked up from his work at the laptop, Ayla sitting beside him, eagerly watching as her father trying to hack into the people who had tried to hurt Clara. She was very excited about this, watching her father work like that, beating technology with just his mind, her daddy was brilliant! And, secretly, being very careful so her mother wouldn't find out, he'd been teaching _her_ how to hack into things too!

She was nowhere near as good as her father was, but it didn't matter, she was just so excited! Her parents were so wonderful, she learned so much from them, far more than she knew she'd have learned in that stuffy old Academy, even though they taught her quite a bit from it. Her father, when he'd left Gallifrey, had tried to stock up on all he could of the archives of their people, their cultural history, their teachings, the school books and instruments, and encyclopedias and just anything he could think of that would preserve the knowledge of their people. He didn't want it to be lost forever with just his mind to keep it alive. His mind was already so full of so many other important things that he was afraid there wouldn't be room or that some things would be lost on accident, so he'd gotten as many books as he could.

And her mother was just fantastic with time! And TARDISes! Having grown up around them, worked on them her whole life, all she really knew were the amazing old boxes. She knew her mother wasn't as worried as her father was about forgetting things like that. She hadn't paid nearly as much attention in school as her father had and she hadn't learned or retained what the other Time Lords did, but she knew her TARDISes better than anyone! And history as well, she DID know that very well too. It was like…her father knew all about their people, their knowledge, and her mother knew all about their TARDISes and the time that made them the Lords of it.

Angel looked at Clara, seeing the Doctor too invested in what he was doing to notice Clara had spoken, "Because, for us, it was only moments, but for the people who tried to take you Clara, it was_ hours_ ago," she got up with a small cup she'd finished and took Ayla and the Doctor's finished plates, heading over to a rubbish bin to throw it out.

"Are you tired Miss Clara?" Ayla looked at her, kicking her legs as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yes," Clara said, smiling a bit at how the girl kept calling her 'Miss Clara.'

"Then imagine how they feel," the Doctor smirked, "They came the long way round," he kept typing, squinting as he looked at the codes flying across the screen, Ayla's face scrunching as she tried to follow along, but they were moving a bit too fast, for all her love of reading she could admit she was a bit slow at it, she liked learning from first hand experience, and she loved hearing her father read to her instead, he did voices better than anyone, "They've got to be close, definitely London, going by the signal distribution. I can hack the lowest level of their operating system, but I can't establish a physical location, the security's too good…"

"Are you an alien?" Clara asked, he didn't talk like any human she knew.

Angel walked over to the Doctor, moving behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she squeezed them, massaging them as he leaned back, starting to smile at her work. She knew he was frustrated about that. They both knew that he'd be able to hack the higher levels, if he had time, but with the people after Clara aware of her and able to follow her and control others, they didn't have the time to spare. He was getting worked up and cross about that and she just wanted him to relax. He always did his best work when he was calm and relaxed, when he was worked up was when he started to make mistakes.

"We are, yes," he looked at Clara, "Ok with that?"

"Fine, yeah," she nodded quickly.

"Take a moment Clara," Angel told her, not wanting her to say that now and then freak out later.

She took a breath, "I think I'm fine."

"Oh, good," the Doctor laughed, amused.

"So what happens if you_ do_ find them? What then?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I can't tell the future, I'm not Angel, I just work there."

Clara frowned, "What do you mean 'you're not Angel?'" she looked at the woman, "Can YOU tell the future?"

Angel laughed, "At times, yes."

The Doctor scoffed, "My modest Mate," he patted her hand, before leaning in to talk to Clara, though Ayla and Angel could still hear him, "Angel is, without a doubt, the _most_ powerful psychic and the most far-seeing Visionary the Universe has ever seen," he winked at Clara who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where were you when I played the lottery last week," Clara murmured.

"1207, Cumbria," Angel answered.

Clara blinked, about to ask something when Ayla spoke, "Time machine," she reminded the girl.

Clara let out a breath, she'd forgotten that for a moment, sitting there…with the three people before her, it was so…normal, it was like she couldn't help but feel like everything that had just happened was a dream or something. The Doctor bloke was odd, yeah, but his wife or…Mate as he kept calling her, was very kind and his daughter was sweet and the way he acted around them was just lovely and…fatherly, he was just like her father acted with her.

"DO you actually have a plan?" she had to ask, unable to help wondering that.

"You know what I always say about plans?" the Doctor smiled.

"What?"

"I don't have one," he laughed, "Eh?" he pointed at Ayla.

"People always have plans," Clara countered, taking the last sip of her drink.

"Well daddy has things," Ayla informed her, "He makes them up as he goes along but he does it brilliantly, right daddy?" she looked at him.

"Right you are sweetheart," he laughed as Angel shook her head at them.

Angel glanced over at Clara to see her watching the Doctor and Ayla, amused, "How long have you been taking care of the children Clara?"

Clara looked at her, "About a year, since their mum died."

"Ok," the Doctor nodded, "But why _you_? Family friend, we get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean, you don't really seem like a nanny."

Clara pushed aside her cup and grabbed for the laptop, not wanting to talk about that at the moment, "Gimme!"

Angel couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, making the Doctor and Ayla and Clara look at her oddly, "Sorry," she shook her head, "But it's just…she sounds JUST like you, my love," she looked at the Doctor, "And fighting over a _laptop_ to boot."

The Doctor frowned in confusion a moment before starting to laugh himself, recalling Jeff and his laptop and his repeated use of 'Gimme' during that entire encounter, "Oh does she?" he asked, putting his hand on top of hers with one hand, the other having reached out to keep Clara from really taking the laptop.

"Very much," Angel nodded.

He shook his head and looked at Clara, "And what are you going to do with it?"

Clara leaned forward, "You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location."

"Yes," he nodded slowly.

"_I_ can do it," she tried to tug the computer closer.

But he lunged forward with both his hands this time to grab it back, "Oi! I need that!"

"You've hacked the lower operating system," she tugged it again, "I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Go and get a coffee."

But he pulled it back, "If I can't find them, you can't."

"Have faith in Clara my love," Angel remarked, reaching out to play with the hair at the back of his neck, smiling mischievously as she knew it would distract him.

Clara barely contained her laugh at seeing his eyes fall closed and the man nearly…purr in contentment it seemed, that woman certainly knew her husband/Mate/whatever the hell he was didn't she, "They uploaded me," she continued, "Remember? I've got computing stuff in my head."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open when he felt Clara try to pull the laptop away and he turned to point at Angel, "Cheater."

She laughed, holding up her hands innocently, "I've no idea what you mean."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "And you say _I_ teach Ayla bad habits," he muttered, before turning back to Clara, "I have stuff in my head too."

Ayla laughed as she watched her father and Clara basically play tug-of-war with the laptop while they argued back and forth, bickering like she saw her Aunt Donna and Uncle Jack bicker whenever she visited for holidays, "I have insane hacking skills," Clara countered.

"I'm from space, and the future, with two hearts and...27 brains!"

"Liar," Angel murmured, watching them quite amused as well, they were both like small children fighting over the last crayon in a box or something. It was...rather entertaining to see. She knew the Doctor was rather like a big child at heart, but Clara, being a nanny, she almost expected the girl to be a bit more mature so it was nice to see her having fun with the Doctor. She supposed he just brought out the inner child in everyone and it was such a wonderful thing to see.

"And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs," Clara added, before frowning, "27?"

"Ok, slight exaggeration," he admitted.

"Coffee, go get," Clara ordered, taking the laptop completely, "Five minutes, I promise."

The Doctor leaned back, pouting, "The security is absolute."

"It's never about the security, it's about the people," she said simply, opening the computer and starting to type.

The Doctor sat there, still pouting, till Angel shook her head, and moved over, taking his hands and opening his arms…sitting down right on his lap, making him smile widely and wind his arms around her, nuzzling his nose to the side of her face, making her shiver at the sensation and close her eyes. She loved that, so much, how she could make him smile like that by such simple actions. She had once said that...he made her feel stronger, more...powerful, because of the affect she had on him. She liked knowing that she was the only one who could make him blush or make his hearts race the way she did, calm him down when he was upset. That...meant the world to her to know she had such a profound affect on him. But it was only fair, he was equally as effecting to her.

Clara couldn't help but smile at them, seeing Ayla smiling as well, the two were very obviously very much in love.

"I could use a coffee as well," Angel remarked to him in a whisper.

"Well, in THAT case," he grinned…before standing up suddenly, making Angel squeal as he stood with her still in his arms before she started to laugh as he spun her around.

He finally set her down, though he wound his arm around her waist, keeping her close, looking over at Ayla, "Want to come sweetheart?"

Ayla shook her head, "Can I stay here with Miss Clara?"

Angel nodded, "Keep an eye on her for us?"

Ayla nodded as well, getting up to go sit beside Clara, the girl turning slightly so that Ayla could see what she was doing…before Clara looked up a moment later to see the Doctor was_ still_ standing there, eyeing her, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Sorry," the Doctor blinked, not having realized he'd been staring, well, not REALLY staring, more like…just wanting to be sure she was safe for his daughter. They really had no idea how she could exist, but…Angel and Ayla seemed to like her well enough, the TARDIS as well it seemed, so he didn't think there was anything bad about her, no malicious intent, because his girls were quite good judges of character, "No, it's nothing. It's just...you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit...Victorian?"

"Victorian?" she scoffed.

"You're young, shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things?" Angel barely held in her laughter, Ayla having to hide her giggles behind her hands as the Doctor very badly attempted a few dance moves that reminded them of the twist but also of some sort of disco move, "With...with...with...young people?"

"What, like you, for instance? Down, boy!"

The Doctor grimaced, "No! No, I didn't...not with YOU," he stuck out his tongue, which made Clara shake her head at him and just turn back to the laptop.

Angel crossed her arms, eyeing him, amused, "Disco dear?"

"Shut up," he pouted, reaching out to take her hand and lead her into the café even as she laughed with him.

"Your dad's something else," Clara muttered to Ayla.

"He's funny Miss Clara," Ayla agreed.

Clara looked at her, "You can just call me Clara sweetie."

"Ok," she nodded, "But you shouldn't call me sweetie," she whispered, "Daddy says that's a _bad_ word."

Clara blinked, not quite sure what was wrong with the word, but agreeing not to use it for the moment.

~8~

The Doctor tugged Angel closer as they entered the café, winding his arm around her waist as they reached the counter, lined on top with different pastries. Angel laughed as she saw him pick up a plate of a chocolate cake, sniffing it as he carried it down to the order portion of the counter. She reached out and snagged another smore from the line of treats.

"Ooh!" the Doctor grinned, "Three more cappuccinos over there, please," he called to the man behind the counter.

"One moment, sir," the man nodded with a smile, turning to get to work.

The Doctor nodded, looking at the pastries…when he stopped, feeling Angel stiffen beside him, he looked at her to see her eyeing the old man intently, '_What is it?_' he asked her silently.

'_Something isn't right Theta,_' she whispered.

He looked over, watching as the man turned around, "You realize you haven't the slightest chance of saving your little friend?"

He frowned, "Sorry, what?" he blinked, seeing a flash of blue around the man, who just blinked and smiled jovially again.

"I said one moment, sir," the man repeated.

'_Wait for it,_' Angel warned him.

Again, there was a flash of light as the man stiffened, but this time they saw it happen, "I said, there is not the slightest chance you can save your little friend. And don't annoy the old man, he isn't, in fact, speaking," the flash happened once more and he started working again, as though it hadn't happened.

The Doctor frowned, leaning in a bit to eye the man, when Angel grabbed his hand, '_Behind,_' she called.

He spun around to see a young black waitress walk up to them, "_I'm_ speaking," the woman said, "Just using whatever's to hand."

~8~

In her office Ms. Kizlet stood before her windows, speaking into her tablet, "Oh, she's rather pretty, isn't she?" she made the waitress peek out at the patio, at Clara, "Do you like her? I can make her like you too, if you want," she tapped the tablet, switching off the waitress.

~8~

The Doctor leaned in, seeing a flash of light as the waitress jerked back at his sudden nearness, "You alright, sir?"

"Um, yes," he glanced at Angel who nodded, it wasn't in the waitress any longer, "Yes, fine.," he placed a scone on her plate, taking Angel's hand as they ran out of the café, to the patio.

They stopped short, seeing Clara and Ayla just chatting as Clara continued to type, "Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Sure, setting up stuff, need a username," Clara remarked.

"Learning fast," the Doctor eyed her.

"Clara Oswald for the win!" Clara gasped with a cheer, looking at Ayla, "Oswin! What do you think?"

Ayla blinked, "I like it."

The Doctor and Angel couldn't help but look at each other, recalling Oswin Oswald of the Alaska.

"Come my love," Angel whispered to him, "I don't think it's over," she told him, '_And it would be best to keep them distracted by us and away from Ayla._'

He nodded, squeezing her hand and leading her back inside with one last glance at their daughter, best not to alarm her. He felt alarmed enough already at the thought that they'd been found by whoever was after Clara. He couldn't help his mind wandering to...what if it wasn't JUST Clara they were after? What if it was the Silence behind this? What if they were after Ayla too? What if they took his daughter away from him again? Took Angel!?

He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, trying to keep his mind from straying too far to those thoughts. He knew it was the dreams acting up, getting to him. He knew, rationally, that he wouldn't even be considering the Silence if it hadn't been for his nightmares. It was just...seeing all those ways that things could have gone if he'd made one mistake, if he hadn't realized or remembered Angel was his Mate when he had, seeing all the different ways his family could have suffered because of it. It terrified him.

And what's worse...this was just like something the Silence would do, so he couldn't even be certain that it wasn't them. The Silence operated in the shadows, they affected human minds, they manipulated things around them without people knowing, infected them without them realizing. It could very well be the Silence. Whoever it was was operating in the shadows, stealing human minds, infecting the Wi-Fi and manipulating the humans that used it, and they didn't even realize. Clara had had no idea where she'd been when she'd nearly been uploaded. What if it was like the Silence trying to do some sort of reverse Ganger thing? Instead of projecting someone's mind into a Ganger, they were stealing the minds now?

And that alarmed him, that...scared him, more than he was willing to admit. He just...he wanted to find out what was going on and who was responsible and he wanted to do it quickly. The sooner he found out if the Silence had found them, the better.

They had just entered…when they saw the waitress stiffen again and look at them, "Now I want you to take a look around. Go on."

~8~

Kizlet smirked as she watched them through her tablet, "Have a little stroll. And see how_ impossible_ your situation is. Go on. Take a look, I_ do_ love showing off."

She pushed a button and switched off the waitress who continued to work, selecting another user, a little girl this time, KNOWING it would _really_ get to the Time Lords to select one around their daughter's age, "Just let me show you what control of the Wi-Fi can do for one," she spoke, making the girl stand, "Stop!" she hit a button and everyone in the café froze.

"We saw what you can do last night," the Doctor said, visible in her tablet, looking rather angry.

"And clear!" she hit another button…making everyone walk out before she smiled, getting creative. She selected one of her other users…on TV right now, "We can hack anyone in the Wi-Fi, once they've been exposed long enough," she told them, now talking through a newsreader.

She watched as the Doctor and Angel turned, walking over to the monitor to speak to her more clearly, "So there's one of your walking base stations somewhere close," the Doctor reasoned.

"There's always someone close. We've released thousands into the world. They home in on the Wi-Fi like rats sniffing cheese."

~8~

In the office just outside Kizlet's, the workers moved along, working hard…not seeing their webcams flash one at a time, not even Mahler who was walking among them noticed either. It wasn't till Alexi looked up that he realized something was happening.

"There's something up with the webcams," Alexi called as Mahler walked over to his station as it flashed.

~8~

"Is that them?" Ayla asked as she watched images of those same workers popping up on the screen as Clara kept working.

"I think they might be," she grinned.

"Clara you're brilliant!" Ayla cheered, Clara winking at her in thanks.

~8~

The Doctor strode closer to the TV with Angel, glaring at it, "I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but the people of this world will not be harmed, they will not be controlled, they will not be..."

"The people of this world are in no danger whatsoever," the woman cut in, "My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free range human minds," the Doctor tensed at that, though he couldn't help but feel a hint of relief, that didn't sound like the Silence at least, "He loves and cares for humanity. In fact, he can't get enough of it."

"You're hoarding them all like chattel!" Angel shook her head, "You're murdering them!"

All those people who were found without their minds, without life signs, the sonic had barely been able to pick up anything from Clara before and that was highly advanced technology. All those other humans that had been found…people would think they were dead! Some of them might have even been buried if it hadn't been for Torchwood and UNIT stepping in!

"It's life," the woman shrugged, "The farmer tends his flock like a loving parent. The abattoir is not a contradiction. No one loves cattle more than Burger King."

~8~

"High five!" Clara cheered, holding up her hand to Ayla who gave her one, before she tuned and sorted through the photos.

~8~

"I'm sure of it," Alexei nodded to Mahler, "Someone's hacking the webcams. All of them."

"Everybody check your webcams!" Mahler shouted as the workers began to look at theirs.

"But what would be the point, taking mug-shots of us lot?"

~8~

Clara grinned as she found a face recognition site, putting all the photos on it to find out who they were.

~8~

Mahler frowned, wondering that, before his eyes widened in realization, "Who's on Facebook?" he looked around as all the different workers raised their hands.

~8~

"So _that's_ who they are," Ayla squinted at the names that popped up with the photos Clara was searching on different social network sites.

~8~

"Bebo?" Mahler looked around, thinking of every site they might be on, "Myspace? Habbo? Put your hands down if you _didn't_ mention where you work."

Every single hand remained up and he realized…they knew where they were now.

~8~

Clara cheered, clapping as she saw that all those people worked in the same spot, the Shard, it said. She glanced over her shoulder, Ayla following her gaze, to see a tall spire-like building in the middle of London, The Shard.

~8~

Kizlet nearly laughed when she saw the Doctor's expression darken at his Mate's words, "This ends. We are going to the end this today!"

"How?" she smirked, "You don't even know where we are."

"Who's doing this? Who is your client? Hmm? Answer me!"

"Doctor…" Angel began, gasping, grabbing his arm, "The Great Intelligence!" she looked at him.

Kizlet's eyes widened, HOW had the girl known!? It defied all logic. She had been warned the woman was psychic, but she thought it impossible. Psychics did NOT exist!

But before she could say anything, there was a knock on her door and Mahler stuck his head in, "Ms. Kizlet, we have a problem!"

~8~

Clara grinned widely as she typed, finally getting her work done and sat back in her chair…not noticing Ayla stiffen beside her when the Doctor walked back through the door.

"I did it," Clara breathed, "I really did, I did it. I found them!"

"You found them," the Doctor replied, his voice flat, Ayla starting to shake her head as she stared at him, horrified.

"The Shard. They're in the Shard. Floor 65."

"Clara…" Ayla started, reaching out to grab Clara's arm.

"Floor 65," he repeated.

"Are you listening to me, Doctor?" Clara exclaimed, "I found them!"

"Clara that's not daddy!" Ayla cut in.

"I am listening to you," the Doctor repeated, "You found them."

Clara looked over, seeing his head starting to turn like the little girl's had, a groove in the back, "Run!" she quickly nudged Ayla off the chair and stood, distracting the robot as the girl dashed past it, a beam shooting out at her, hitting her and not Ayla.

~8~

Kizlet stood before Alexi's computer, smirking as she saw Clara's upload finish, finally complete.

"We've got her!" Alexi announced, "This time, we've_ really_ got her!"

Kizlet smirked, pleased, and strut away.

~8~

"Daddy!" Ayla screamed as she ran into the café, "Mummy!"

"Ayla!" they turned to her, the Doctor rushing to pick her up, "What is it?"

"Clara!" she pointed at the patio.

They took off running, reaching the patio to see a robot of the Doctor standing there with his head on backwards, a groove in it, Clara's image reflected in it as her body lay collapsed by the table, unconscious.

"Doctor?" Clara was calling, "Angel? Help me. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! Please help me. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am. Doctor, please, please, help me. Angel I don't know where I am!"

Angel ran forward and knelt beside Clara, reaching out to check on her, only to look at the Doctor and shake her had, the upload was complete.

"She told me to run," Ayla murmured, clutching her father, tears in her eyes.

The Doctor's jaw tensed a that, hearing that Clara was protecting his daughter at the risk of her own life, _knowing_ what would happen to her if the robot got her again, having been there before, and she_ still_ told Ayla to run, to get safe.

"We'll save her," Angel stood, walking over to her daughter, taking her from the Doctor and hugging her, "Won't we my love?" she looked at him.

He nodded, pulling out the sonic and flashing it at the robot.

~8~

Kizlet smirked as she and Mahler stood before the monitors of the Shard, watching as Clara continued to call out for help, both knowing it wouldn't be coming, there was NOTHING the Doctor or his Mate could do, "Doctor, help me. Help! Help! Angel please!"

"Should we pulp her?" Mahler wondered, "Or keep her as a hostage?"

"There's no point," Kizlet remarked, "She's fully integrated now, she can't be downloaded again. I'm sure he knows that. And if not, his Mate will be sure to tell him," she turned to walk away from the wall of monitors…

When Alexi called out, "I'm not sure he does. He's coming! _And_ he's bringing his Mate!"

Kizlet and Mahler exchanged a look before heading over to the man's station, watching the monitor as the Doctor raced across London with Angel on the back of the motorbike, passing across Waterloo Bridge, they could make out his determined expression as he headed right for the Shard, cameras capturing their path along the way.

"We could stop them, I suppose," Mahler glanced at Kizlet.

But she just smirked, "Why bother? It might be quite funny."

~8~

The Doctor pulled over to a stop, across the street from the Shard, looking up at it, when a large man behind them with fish and chips stiffened, "Really, a motorbike?" he spoke, making them look over, "It hardly seems like you," he eyed Angel, "Couldn't your Mate just teleport you in here?"

The Doctor's jaw tensed, "I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics, 2074. I came last, but Ayla cheered me on anyway, and I still got a kiss out of it for finishing in one piece."

Angel ignored the man, looking up at the building instead, knowing that they couldn't tell why she _wasn't_ just teleporting her and the Doctor into the building.

"The building is in lock-down," the man said, "I'm afraid you're not coming in."

"Did you even hear the word anti-grav?" the Doctor countered, slamming his hand down on a big red button on the center of the bit. He twisted the throttle, and drove it right for the Shard, the man watching him go…before his gaze travelled up, watching as the Doctor started it right UP the side of the Shard!

~8~

Alexi and the other looked on, stunned, seeing what the Doctor was doing, "Seriously? He can do that? He can really, actually do that?"

"Oh dear Lord," Kizlet murmured, watching as he got closer and closer to the top, to the 65th floor, Angel reaching out a hand, flashing gold…

And then there was a sound of breaking glass coming from Kizlet's office.

"I think that was your office," Mahler remarked.

"Excuse me," Kizlet straightened out her jacket, "I believe it's someone to see me," she stalked out of the room, heading for her office. She opened the door to see the motorbike lying on the ground, the glass of the windows shattered, with Angel sitting at her desk, the Doctor beside her, sitting on the corner of it, facing Angel, still wearing the helmet.

"Hello Ms. Kizlet," Angel called.

Kizlet stiffened, she should have known that the woman would notice that she was there, she knew the woman hadn't 'guessed' her name as there was a sign on her desk saying as much, "Do come in," she remarked dryly.

"Download her," the Doctor looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sorry about the draft," Kizlet continued, not bothering to remark on his demand.

"That's rude," Angel told her, shaking her head, "Ignoring people."

"It's also rude, breaking and entering."

"Vortexing and entering," Angel countered, taking a leaf out of the Doctor's book, "Very different."

"Download her back into her body, right now," the Doctor added.

"I can't," Kizlet said simply.

"Yes, you can," Angel said simply.

"She's a fully integrated part of the data-cloud now. She _can't_ be separated."

"Then download the entire cloud," the Doctor stood up to face her, "Everyone you've trapped in there."

"You realize what would happen?" she scoffed.

"Yes, those still with bodies to go home to would be free," he held out his arms.

"A tiny number. Most would simply die."

The Doctor laughed, "Have you _met_ my Mate?" He gestured at Angel who gave her a small wave and a smile, "Guardian Angel of the Universe she is," he walked around the desk to come face-to-face with Kizlet, Angel watching cautiously in case the woman tried something, "She'll save them."

"How?" she shook her head, "She can't hop into the cloud after them, you'd never risk your precious Mate like that."

"I have faith in her," he remarked, "So give the order."

"And why would I do that?"

He smirked, "Because I'm in the process of teaching my daughter a lesson on how to be a decent human being."

"You're not HUMAN," she sneered.

"And imagine how jarring that must be for _you_, for us to be more human than you even being aliens," he countered.

"I really _would_ give the order if I were you," Angel called, "I can only convince him to give you so many chances before he tries to motivate you himself."

Kizlet rolled her eyes, "You two are ridiculous! Why did you even come here? Whatever for?"

Angel nodded, "_I_ might have come here, but the Doctor didn't."

"What?"

"You _really_ think we'd leave our daughter all alone?" Angel shook her head.

The Doctor nodded and pointed at her, "I'm still in the café."

~8~

The Doctor looked over at Ayla, who was sitting across from him, beside Clara, holding her hand so the woman wouldn't feel alone, and turned back to the monitor, sipping the last of his coffee, the laptop open before him.

"I'm finishing my coffee," he remarked, "Lovely spot."

~8~

"What are you talking about?" Kizlet shook her head, feeling dread fill her, especially when Angel started to stand.

"You hack people," the Doctor said, "Me?" he unstrapped the helmet, "I'm old-fashioned," and pulled it off, "_I_ hack technology. Here's your motivation!"

Suddenly, his head stiffened and he looked up, robotically, his head slowly turning around as a groove appeared behind it. Angel watched with a frown as Kizlet backed away, terrified, cowering on the ground, but she knew this had to happen, that the only way to get the others to release everyone was if Kizlet herself was in there.

"No!" the woman pleaded, "No. No! Not me! Not me!"

A beam shot out of the groove, striking Kizlet as Angel looked away…she had no intention of letting the woman remain in the data-cloud, but she didn't want to see it happen.

~8~

Mahler and Alexi stood before the wall of monitors, seeing Kizlet appear, "Put me back!" she ordered, all too aware of where she was, "Put me back! Download me at once! That is an order! That is an _order_!"

"But she's fully integrated now," Alexei shook his head, "We'd have to download the entire cloud. We can't do that."

"No," Mahler sighed, "We can't."

"Download me!" Kizlet screamed.

~8~

The robot-Doctor turned to Angel, picking up the tablet, finding Mahler's profile and increased Mahler's obedience. He looked up, holding the tablet up to her, "Ready?" he asked.

She took a breath and nodded, taking it from him. She closed her eyes and held the tablet tightly, a golden glow starting to ripple around her, seeping into it…

~8~

"Download me!" Kizlet ordered as Mahler stiffened.

"Do what she says!" Mahler turned to Alexi.

The man eyed him a moment, not sure why he was suddenly agreeing with Kizlet, but not questioning it, before he made his way to the station he'd been working in and put in the command, looking back as the wall of monitors went blank, all the people being down loaded back into their bodies…but he couldn't help but frown as he saw a faint golden hue around the edges of the monitors.

~8~

Angel winced as she focused. She just…there were SO many of them, so many people that had been trapped. Most people that had been uploaded had ended up on life-support, their families unsure if they'd wake up as suddenly as they'd fallen asleep along with help and influence from Torchwood and UNIT. She needed to make sure that the minds made it back to them safely, that the time in the data-cloud hadn't weakened them...

She gasped falling back a little, the robot catching her, as she panted, "I did it," she breathed.

"Can you manage to come back?" the robot asked her, "There's someone here who wants to give you a hug, and a kiss."

She laughed, "Tell Ayla I'm on my way," she remarked.

"I um, I was talking about me for the kissing though."

She laughed, patting the robot's cheek, "I know my love."

"Hurry back," he told her, before going stiff, the Doctor cutting the connection to the robot, which she knew meant that he'd closed the laptop.

She stood up, taking a breath, glancing at Kizlet as she lay on the floor, breathing deep as she was returned to her body as well, before she headed to the back wall, to a monitor that had constantly held her attention.

She walked over to it, pressing a button on the side of it, turning it on, but only static came up. She waited, eyeing it a moment, "You won't win," she told the static, "I know you can hear me. And I want you to know, you _won't_ win. Whatever you're planning. We'll stop you," she swallowed, "The Doctor has in the past, we both have, and we will again. So please…_stop_."

She waited a moment longer, but the monitor only blinked off. She sighed, before closing her eyes, disappearing in a swirl of gold just as Kizlet woke up.

~8~

The Doctor looked up at a swirl of gold…to see Angel appear within it. It was the reason why Angel hadn't been able to take the robot with her that way. They'd learned fairly early that electronic devices, save for the sonic really, tended to…short circuit, because of the Vortex. Like they were disabled by the energy of it all, and they needed the robot to work.

He'd been very reluctant to let her go there alone, even though she'd reminded him _he'd_ be there in mind and action, but he still hadn't liked it. She'd just reminded him of all the people that would wake up when, not if, they succeeded, and he'd understood why she wanted to go, to save them.

"Mummy!" Ayla cheered, hopping off her chair to go hug her mother, "You did it!"

"Daddy did it first," she reminded her daughter.

"I already hugged him mummy," Ayla murmured, hugging her tightly.

"I could do with some more hugs," she held out her arms to the Doctor who grinned and laughed, getting up to join in the small group hug.

"What about Clara?" Ayla asked as she looked up at them.

The Doctor looked over, "We need to get someone to stop the Shard," he said, and they didn't know when Clara would wake as she'd been fully uploaded this time.

Angel nodded, "Leave her the spare change for a cab," she told him.

He agreed, walking over to the girl and leaving the notes they still had, beside her, patting her head with a hand before he turned, taking Ayla's hand as Angel did the other, the three of them walking off. They had to get the bikes back to the TARDIS and then get UNIT on the Shard.

Little did they know that, moments after they'd left, Clara woke up, "Doctor?" she frowned, looking around "Angel? Ayla?"

She looked over the side to see them heading off on the bikes and scooter.

~8~

Mahler stood in the middle of the workers as a group of armed soldiers stood before them, "You have no right to be in this office, and I am demanding that you leave at once!"

"This building is under UNIT's control!" one of the soldiers argued.

None of them saw Kizlet watching from her office, the door open just a crack, wide enough for her to see them.

"What is UNIT? _I've_ never heard of you!"

"I suggest you calm down, sir."

Kizlet swallowed and stepped into her office, shutting the door behind her. She walked across it to the monitor in the back and turned it on. She watched as a face appeared, a digital image of sorts, which looked very much like Dr. Simeon, "UNIT are here, friends of the Doctor and his Mate I presume," she explained.

"Oh, old friends, very old friends," he murmured.

"Then I appear to have failed you, Great Intelligence."

"I have feasted on many minds, I have grown. But now, it is time for _you_ to reduce."

"You've been whispering in my ear so long, I'm not sure I remember what I was before," she said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Goodbye, Ms. Kizlet," he said, unemotionally, his image flickering off.

Kizlet stepped back and looked at her tablet, moving it to the settings for the entire staff and pressed 'RETURN Factory Settings.'

~8~

The UNIT soldiers stiffened when they heard a high-pitched noise ring out, watching as all the workers gripped their heads in pain, hunching over, some of them even fell to their knees.

"Sorry," Alexi stood up, "Where am I? What am I doing here? Are you soldiers? What's happening? How did I get here?"

"Excuse me, where are the toilets?" Mahler looked at Alexi, a different sort of accent to him.

"The toilets?"

"I'm here to fix the toilets, the gents," he looked down at himself, frowning as he saw himself in a different suit, "How long have I been here?"

The soldiers could only look at each other before a few headed into the source, the head of the office, Kizlet's.

"Stay where you are!" the soldiers ordered, seeing her sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing the monitor, "Ma'am, identify yourself!" they ran over and she looked back to see them there, a look of fear on her face.

"Where are my mummy and daddy?" she asked, her voice small, like a child, "They said they wouldn't be long. Are they coming back?"

~8~

Clara sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, watching as the Maitlands went about their day, as though everything were perfectly normal, as though nothing were different when it felt like the whole world was different now. She reached out and picked up a book off the table of the kitchen, walking past the window…before stopping and looking back to see the TARDIS outside.

And smiled.

~8~

"…" the Doctor read to Ayla as she sat on his lap, him and Angel sitting on the steps that led to an upper level of the TARDIS, Amy's round glasses on his face, Angel was a step or two below him, turned to rest her elbow on an upper step, watching him read to Ayla.

"Come in!" Angel called out of nowhere.

And then the doors opened, "You really ARE psychic," Clara muttered, "That's creepy."

Angel laughed, "Hello Clara."

She shook her head, crossing her arms as she entered, "So. They come back, do they?"

The Doctor laughed, nodding at Angel, "My Mate's rubbed off on me it seems," he told her, leaning down to kiss Angel's hair, "But my daughter thought you were being rude."

"Rude?" Clara frowned.

He nodded, "Because you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"You don't seem like a nanny."

Clara sighed, "I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left and, during that week..."

"Mrs. Maitland passed on," Angel murmured, "So you look after her children, for her."

Clara nodded.

"You've got 101 Places to See, and you haven't been to any of them, have you?" the Doctor asked, "_That's_ why you keep the book."

"I keep the book 'cos I'm still going," Clara told them.

"But you have responsibilities," Ayla mentioned, thinking of Jenny and how she hadn't left Messaline because she had things keeping her there, people that needed her. They got to visit her every so often, her and her husband Cline, and she loved it, but she was still sad to leave knowing Jenny wouldn't come with them. She loved her big sister very much.

"And you don't run out on the people you care about," the Doctor pulled off his glasses, "Wish I was more like that."

"You're getting there daddy," Ayla patted his arm sagely, before plucking the glasses from him and putting them on her nose, laughing as the world went fuzzy and she took them off.

"If you want Clara," Angel stood, walking down to the console, "This IS a time machine," she looked at her, "We can take you to a few place and get you back in five minutes."

"So what do you say?" the Doctor grinned, standing up with Ayla in his arms, "Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors."

Clara laughed and shook her head, "Does this work? Eh? Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog-box and fly away?"

"It is not a snog box!" the Doctor shouted. Ayla started to giggle, burying her face in her father's neck as the TARDIS hummed and he just KNEW she was making fun of him, "What'd she say sweetheart?"

Ayla looked at him, "Aunt Idris says you and mummy do nothing _but_ snog in here."

"Yes…well…your Aunt Idris is a liar," he stuck out his tongue at the rotor, "Angel tell the TARDIS she's…" he turned around…and walked right into her lips.

Angel gave him another peck, "Are you calling my sister a liar _now_, my love?"

He blinked, "Um…"

Angel just laughed, seeing he was still a bit stunned from the sudden kiss, she found she loved doing that in this incarnation, kissing him out of nowhere, seeing his dazed reaction. She turned around to see Clare standing there with her arms crossed, an 'I told you so' expression on her face, "We really _are_ being serious though Clara," she told her, "If ever you're interested…"

"Come back tomorrow, ask me again," Clara said, heading for the door.

"Why?" the Doctor shook his head finally snapping out of it.

"'Cos tomorrow, I might say yes," she pointed at them as Angel smiled, as though knowing she _would_ say yes, "Some time after 7 ok for you?"

"It's a time machine, any time's ok!" he called.

She laughed, "See you then!"

"Clara?" Ayla called from his arms.

Clara stopped in the door and looked back, "Yeah?"

"Why did you have a leaf in your book?"

Clara smiled gently at that, "That wasn't a leaf, that was page one," she winked at the girl, before leaving.

The Doctor sighed, looking at Ayla, "Well then," he set her down, "Time to find out who she is, eh?"

Angel smiled and moved to help him pilot the TARDIS.

If he told her, she'd try to make him feel better and, in his mind, she had been far too forgiving of what he'd done. He needed some sort of punishment for it, and his nightmares were just it. He deserved them and all their ill effects.

~8~

The Doctor looked over from where he was sitting at a small desk in the bedroom, reading, just...trying to stay awake really. He didn't want the nightmares to stop but...he truly hated having them. He was hoping, perhaps if he stayed awake long enough, he would just...be so tired eventually that he fell asleep, into such a deep sleep, that he didn't dream at all. But that didn't mean he'd deprive Angel of her sleep, so he'd settled himself over on a small chair, reading as she laid on the bed, sleeping...or so he thought.

"Are you not going to come to bed Theta?" she called.

He looked up, a bit surprised that he hadn't noticed she wasn't sleeping, "Just...finishing this chapter dear."

Angel opened her eyes and looked at him, "You haven't turned the page in an hour," she remarked.

"And you haven't moved in two," he countered with a smile, closing the book and moving over to the bed, but instead of getting in, he knelt by her side, resting his arms on the edge as he looked at her, "I thought you were asleep," he frowned, "Are you having trouble falling asleep?"

Angel looked at him a long while before she gave herself a small nod, as though deciding something, "No more than you are _staying_ asleep," she whispered.

He froze at that, blinking at her, "I...don't know what..."

"Rule three my love," she reminded him, "Please don't. Please don't lie to me."

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his head, "Yes...I've...been having trouble staying asleep."

"Because of nightmares?" she guessed.

"No."

She gave a soft laugh, "I'm psychic dear, I _know_ what they are," she sighed, "I just...don't know what they're about," she eyed him, "Your mind is guarding them even in your sleep."

He thought, perhaps, it was the 'Dream Lord's' doing, or at least his subconscious. He knew it was his subconscious driving him to have dreams like that in the first place, but...he hadn't realized that she'd known about them and that his mind was blocking hers from them. Often it was the opposite during dreams, their minds were less guarded and more open to the other. It was...odd that his mind would be closed off to her like that.

"It's nothing," he promised her, "I swear," he crossed his hearts, "They're just dreams."

"That are haunting you," she reached out to touch his face gently, cupping his cheek as she rolled over to face him, her thumb stroking just under his eyes, "You're not sleeping, you're more nervous than normal, you get off track easier...Theta, I'm worried for you."

"You shouldn't be," he reassured her, "They're just nightmares. We all have them. I'm sure they'll fade with time."

"What are they about?" she asked him...but he remained silent, looking away from her.

She swallowed hard, she knew that was a rather personal question, to ask him to expose his deepest concerns and fears to her, and she knew it wasn't fair to expect him to answer. SHE hadn't told him of her own deep-rooted fears when he'd remembered her. If...if he didn't want to talk about it NOW...she could...wait. But before she did that, she just had to offer him something else.

Angel eyed him closely, "Can I help you then?" she frowned, seeing him stiffen at that offer, it was almost like...he didn't want them to fade, "Please," she pleaded, "Nightmares can happen when you feel uneasy asleep, just...let me help bring you peace as you dream."

He sighed, knowing that...there was no way he could say no to that when she was looking at him like that, "Of course," he nodded, standing and getting into bed beside her, Angel turning to curl up beside him, his arms around her shoulder as she wrapped her own around his waist and felt...guilty. Not just for agreeing to this, feeling as though he were betraying himself and his punishment in 'attempting' to end the nightmares, but...because, in a way...he had partially lied to Angel.

He...he knew that...it wouldn't work. He KNEW it wouldn't work. Having Angel in his arms, being his last thought before he fell asleep, her presence so...surrounding him...what else would he dream about BUT her?

And he knew...the nightmares would just get worse because of it.

A/N: Angel's finally confronted him about the nightmares :) But poor Doctor, still trying to keep it from her. -sigh- He's got such a hero complex :( But I can say there will be a moment, now that he's aware she knows, that she'll finally get through to him about it and get him to let her really and truly help him. But it might take our stubborn Doctor a little while longer :)

But...we're very close to another sneak peek ;) We might hit it in time for the nightmare next chapter :)

Some notes on reviews...

I've heard about Ian too. I'm more sad though, in terms of new-Who, that they're making such a big thing about Rose being back...when we can't have Martha, and Mickey, and Jack, and Donna, and the Ponds, even though I know some of them 'can't' come back in the actual show, it would have been nice, since they seem to be focusing so much on the New-Who part of the show, to have all the past companions on as well. I think it should have been every single Doctor (in some form) and every single companion too (even if it was video recordings) :)

I probably won't be doing another Sherlock one with a different OC, mostly because I don't like Moriarty and I don't want him to be happy or with anyone, as bad as that is lol. I am going to be doing an AU version of Leena where she and Sherlock meet for the first time on a case instead of as children though :) I'm glad you liked the story though :)

I don't think that makes you weird at all :) It's great to have that sort of relationship :) I, sadly, haven't had that sort with my parents. I mostly kept to myself and read a lot when I was growing up. Mostly because they had to focus on my siblings and helping them with school, so they got more attention and I just sort of read off on my own, which was good, because I never got in trouble ;)

I've actually got a chapter written up involving the Weeping Angels ;) But I won't say when it's coming }:)

I'm excited for Ayla's name too. I can say though that...of all the names I have them consider for her...they won't be able to guess it and they're her parents ;) And thanks! I'm excited to see how Twitter goes :)

Lol, it's ok, I definitely get life getting in the way. I hope you've been enjoying the story when you've had time to read it :)

That song is great :) I definitely think it fits to the Thella love ;)

I haven't been to there recently -sigh- but I'm planning to head to the mall, finally, in a week or two to get my Christmas shopping all done and sorted :) I might go to the Palisades this Sunday so I avoid the 'Black Friday' and then Christmas shoppers depending on if I'm still alive after the 50th though lol :) They sound very cool :)

I'm good, how are you? :) Thanks for the site, I've actually already seen that one though, it's where I've gotten and double checked a few facts that I use in the stories :)


	33. Rosalie

Rosalie

Sarah Jane leaned in the doorway of her home, a cup of tea in her hand as she just watched Rani and Sky play with a little blonde girl, barely one year old, who was giggling happily as she clapped, Rani and Sky putting on a puppet show for her with socks. Luke and Clyde had gone upstairs to make a small theater for the girls while they entertained the child. She loved that about her son and his friends, you'd think teenagers would want to spend their time out of the house, at malls and fast food hangouts, or that they'd get annoyed having to stay in with a baby...but not her son, and not his friends. They loved that little girl so much, they loved her mother as well. It really warmed her heart to see them all taking to the baby and playing with her and caring for her, they were just the most remarkable children ever.

She couldn't help but laugh as the child reached for the dolls, trying to pull them off and examine them, curious, ever so curious. A curiosity she had only ever seen in one man in her entire life. She sighed, growing more lost in her thoughts, as she turned to head into her kitchen once more, thinking of all the other similarities in the girl and the man who was her father, when…

"Sarah Jane?!" Rani gasped.

"What is it?" she looked up.

"Something's wrong!" Sky called.

Sarah Jane put her cup down and ran in to see the baby girl staring at the sock puppet in her hand that she'd grabbed off of Sky, tears welling in her green eyes, "Oh what is it darling?" she knelt down, checking the girl over for injuries, wondering if she was upset that the puppet wasn't moving anymore.

"M…mum-mee…" she said before she started crying.

Suddenly there was the sound of a crash, like that of glass shattering upstairs and Sarah Jane was off, "Watch her!" she called back to Rani and Sky who were frantically trying to calm the girl down as she wailed.

"Mum?" Luke asked as he threw open his door, having heard the crash, as Sarah Jane passed.

Sarah Jane ignored him, running down the hall to the small bedroom beside her own. She pushed on the door but it was shut, locked. She dug in her pocket, grabbing her sonic lipstick and quickly opening the door, stopping short at the sight beyond.

Angel was curled up in the corner of her room beside her bed, still in her pajamas, pressing her hands to her eyes as her knees pressed to her chest, sobbing. She looked over to see the mirror at the end of the room was broken, shattered from the telephone that Angel had quite clearly thrown at it, before she ran over to Angel's side, knowing something had to be wrong for Angel, of all people, to react so violently, "Angel!" she dropped to her knees, Luke and Clyde rushing over to the mirror, trying to get the glass together so no one would get hurt, "Angel what is it? What's happened?"

Angel shook her head, scarcely able to breathe through her tears, feeling her chest constricting painfully, her throat closing up in emotion.

"Angel please," Sarah Jane pleaded, trying to calm her down, "What is it?"

"Doctor…" she moaned, shaking her head, not looking up.

Sarah Jane's eyes widened, "Has something happened to him? Is he alright?"

Angel curled into herself more, "How could he?" she asked brokenly.

Sarah Jane frowned, confused, "What did he do?"

Angel took a deep breath, forcing herself to look up at Sarah Jane, who nearly gasped at the sight of heartbreak and devastation in Angel's eyes, "He _married_ her…" she whispered before her bottom lip trembled and she looked back down, falling to the floor as she curled into a ball, her body shaking from her sobs.

She'd been sleeping, dreaming, and suddenly her dreams twisted, suddenly they weren't dreams any longer but a vision. She could tell the difference now, but...it wasn't a vision of the future...but of the present.

Right at that moment...the Doctor had married someone else.

Sarah Jane could only move her to rest her head on her lap as he looked at her son, "Luke, send out the call with Mr. Smith."

Luke nodded and ran off as Sarah Jane did her best to comfort the girl, when the doorbell rang and there was a fierce banging on it, she looked over, "Clyde?" he ran out and a moment later there was the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"Angel!" someone gasped. She looked up to see Donna Noble standing in the doorway only a second before she ran over, kneeling down, "What happened?" she asked Sarah Jane, "What's the Doctor done?"

Sarah Jane could only shake her head as Angel flinched, "River Song…" Angel sobbed, curling up even more, trying to make herself as small as she possibly could, the two of them comforting her, holding her late into the night.

~8~

Angel hadn't been able to calm down, not even when Martha Jones and the Harkness brothers had arrived with Mickey Smith to help. They'd tried their best to get her to talk, to explain what had happened. It had gotten so bad that she had nearly hyperventilated. Luckily Jack had thought to bring some supplies with him when he received the distress call from Mr. Smith that something had happened to Angel. He still had a few of the supplies he and Martha had developed in preparation for Angel's delivery...after he'd woken up from passing out (he still insisted it was that, passing out, and NOT fainting as Gray called it) at the news his baby sister was pregnant. They wanted to be prepared to help her if she was in pain and had created a sort of muscle relaxant and soother for her, perfectly safe for Time Lord biology.

They'd been anticipating the birth for nearly a year, ever since Angel had shown up at Torchwood to help with the 'Miracle' and decided to stay with them on Earth, moving in with Sarah Jane as she had an environment safer for children. Well, that had been the excuse she'd given AFTER Sarah Jane learned of her pregnancy and convinced her to call the others, to explain to them what had happened, why she was staying there, why the Doctor wasn't. Jack had been about to go after the Doctor with his Vortex Manipulator when Angel had managed to short-circuit it with the Vortex power, canceling it out, making it practically useless. Martha and Donna couldn't believe what had happened between her and the Doctor, how he could _ever_ forget her given how sweet he was on her.

Needless to say, they all pitched in in helping her get used to life on Earth. Expanding a bit of Sarah Jane's house, using a perception filter to mask the new additions so the neighbors would be none the wiser. Getting ready for the birth of Angel's child. It was a good thing they had, the birth had come early and had been rather painful. Very quick though, lasting barely five hours, but it was intense. The medication had helped her tremendously and then baby, Rosalie, had been born. Named after the only member of Angel's family that couldn't be with them, Rose. Angel had cried terribly after the birth, and they knew she was wishing the Doctor had been there to see the birth of their child. She hadn't let go of Rosalie for days afterwards. She was completely aware of what the Doctor was going through, the Silence that he was dealing with…she'd been terrified they would somehow know about Rosalie and go after them despite the fact she'd left the Doctor before it became truly clear that she was pregnant, despite the fact she'd left only a short while after SHE'D learned she was pregnant. But, as time went on, (and Torchwood, UNIT, and Mr. Smith added extra protection to the house) she felt more at ease.

That had been a little more than a year ago. But, according to her, it had been almost two hundred years for the Doctor. They all shook their heads at that, unable to believe he'd be able to survive almost two hundred years with out Angel there to protect him, that the man would even _want_ to go that long. Angel had grown steadily more depressed during the year as his time went on…she could hear him in her mind even then, hardly any of his thoughts were about her.

But she put on a brave face for them, lived her life for her little Rosie. She'd even managed to get into contact with Jenny, well, Jenny had gotten into contact with her. She'd ended up on Earth after following an alien threat and ran into her Uncle Jack, recognizing the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist. They got to talking and eventually that led back to Angel. Angel had taken the Manipulator from Jack and fixed it, giving it to Jenny instead so she could visit. Jack had agreed to it, his life was on Earth, Jenny's was out in the Universe. And he knew it would help Rosie, she loved seeing her older sister, her JJ. It seemed that Jenny had taken to going by Jenny Jones while on Earth during her stays. Jenny herself loved seeing her little 'Lee.'

They had actually started to hope that Angel might be getting better, she was smiling more, seeming more accepting of what had happened, perhaps it was her powers telling her she couldn't have changed it, or just the life she had now that she was finally feeling content about. Either way, she seemed happy that the Doctor was alive and safe even if she couldn't be with him, that her daughter was happy and healthy and her family was with her.

But all that changed only hours ago. The small group sat at the kitchen table, all with tea before them, the children watching Rosalie as Angel finally slept. "I just…" Mickey shook his head, "I don't understand."

Sarah Jane rubbed her eyes, they were trying to figure out what had happened, the most they could figure, the Doctor had apparently married some woman and Angel had seen it happen, "I don't either," she agreed.

Martha nodded, "He always seemed so keen on Angel," she commented, "I can't count the number of trips we took where he introduced her as his wife…why would he ever…" she shook her head, unwilling to even give voice to the idea he'd marry anyone else.

Donna scoffed, "You haven't met the one he married," she grumbled.

"Yes…" Sarah Jane nodded, recalling Donna's reaction to the name of the woman, "Who is she?"

"River Song," she glared at her tea.

Jack's eyes widened, "You mean Melody Pond?!"

Donna looked up at him, confused, "No, her name's River Song."

"Yeah," he nodded, "NOW, but she was born Melody Pond."

"Pond…" Sarah Jane trailed, recalling something, "The Doctor mentioned someone…Amy and Rory Pond…"

"Her parents," Jack nodded, "Why?"

"They're the Doctor's current companions," Sarah Jane informed them.

"So wait a minute," Mickey frowned, "He married the daughter of his companions?"

"You met her Jack?" Gray looked at him, having come with Jack the second he found out something happened to Angel.

He nodded, "Yeah, once," he scoffed a bit, "Only took one time to see how much she hated Angel."

"She _hates_ her?" Mickey's eyes widened at how impossible that sounded.

"Takes less than five minutes with her to see that," Donna remarked bitterly.

They just couldn't fathom the idea that the Doctor would marry anyone other than Angel, much less someone who so obviously hated her.

"I bet she was behind this," Donna added.

Jack nodded, "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Sorry," Sarah Jane shook her head, "Sorry, how did you meet her?"

Jack sighed, rubbing his face, "One of my friends at the Time Agency had been killed, his manipulator stolen, actually...his wrist too. I went after it, wanted to give it to his family, deactivated, sort of like a medal of honor. Tracked it down to one River Song. Somehow got onto the topic of the Doctor and then Angel…" he shook his head, "Just the look in her eyes at the _mention_ of her name and you'd know what she felt about Angie."

"You met her too, right Donna?" Martha looked at the ginger.

"Yeah, once," she nodded, mimicking Jack's words, "When…" she swallowed hard, "When Angel was dying," Sarah Jane reached out and put a hand on Donna's shoulder, rubbing it. Of all of them, _she_ had been the one there during Angel's illness, she'd seen it firsthand how bad it had been for the girl, "We um, we were in the Library, got a distress call, with a kiss, and went to help…three guesses who sent the call."

"River Song," they all said a once.

She nodded, "Got there to find the shadows had come alive and were trying to eat us."

"You encountered Vashta Nerada?!" Gray's widened, few if any lived to tell the tale.

Donna laughed a bit at his reaction, "Yeah, we were the only ones to make it out alive," she said as though reading his mind, "River…" she frowned a bit, "She…" she let out a huff, trying to find words to place what had happened, "She made it clear that she was close to the Doctor, closer than a companion had right to be…" she let out a bitter laugh, "Made Angel question whether she would survive or not. I mean, River seemed to know so much about the Doctor but she acted like Angel wasn't even there, ignored her, talked down to her, and those looks she sent her. I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off her face I did," Mickey laughed a bit at that, he and Donna had become quite good friends over time, "And she just kept insinuating things and making all these remarks like she and the Doctor would be SO close in the future…she didn't even tell Angel she was alive till the end."

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

Donna shrugged, "Apparently River hooked herself up to a computer to help transport a mess of people out of the hard drive, killed herself. According to Angel, she apologized for everything she would do to her in the future."

"No apology could make up for this," Mickey grumbled, unable to get the image of Angel on the floor, curled up, sobbing heartsbrokenly and all of them being unable to do anything to help her.

Everyone nodded in agreement, taking a sip of the tea.

"Mum?" they looked over to see Luke in the doorway, "Rosie wanted to see Angel so we just put her on the bed with her, is that alright?"

Sarah Jane nodded, getting up to just check on the two. The other adults followed, Jack patting Luke on the shoulder as he passed. They slowed when they reached Angel's room, hearing the woman speaking softly. Apparently the medication had worn off partially.

"…not sad," they heard her saying.

"Cry," they heard Rosalie speak, for such a young girl, Rosalie was remarkably intelligent, they brushed if off as being Time Lord.

"I know darling," Angel sighed, "Mummy's just…" there were no words, "Mummy will be fine."

"Daddy help?" they looked down at the girl's question. Angel had told Rosalie bedtime stories even from in the womb about the Doctor, about how he journeyed through the stars, having adventures in time, helping people, saving worlds. That man was a hero in his daughter's eyes.

"No sweetheart," Angel whispered, though they heard a crack in her voice, "No, daddy can't help me."

There was silence a moment, "Daddy make sad?"

Jack couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, that girl was far too smart for a one year old.

They listened intently to Angel's reply, knowing she would never lie to her daughter but also that she didn't want to tarnish the girl's view of her father, "In a way," she said after a moment.

"Daddy bad," Rosalie said, they could almost hear the pout in her voice as she came to the most simple, child-like solution, that her father had to be bad to make her mother sad because only bad people made her mummy cry like that.

"No," Angel said quickly, "No, no daddy's not...daddy's not bad, daddy's just…daddy has a very big heart, dear," she tried to explain. The group looked at each other, even being so hurt by the Doctor she still defended him, still cared enough about him to try and keep his reputation untarnished in their daughter's eyes, "Now, sleep," she whispered, "Bedtime."

"Story?!"

"No," Angel sighed, "No story tonight, mummy's…very worn out, very tired."

"Night mummy," Rosalie yawned.

The group waited a moment longer before opening the door a crack and peeking in. Angel was lying on the bed, her one arm around Rosalie as he curled up beside her mother, both of them asleep, Angel's face pale with angry, red tear stains.

Mickey closed his eyes to the sight, even in sleep her face held the pain of her hearts, he slowly reached out and closed the door.

~8~

Five years had gone by since the Doctor married River Song, five years for the humans at least. The week after it happened, Sarah Jane had gotten two surprise visitors, Amy and Rory Pond themselves, both looking worse for the wear and_ begging_ to see Angel. Sarah Jane and Jack, who had taken to visiting his god daughter more often, had been loathe to allow them in, but Angel appeared on the stairs, her voice raw as she asked for them to be allowed in.

They had wasted no time in hugging Angel and telling her how sorry they were that they hadn't been able to stop the Doctor. Apparently, they had figured out _exactly_ the sort of relationship she had with the Doctor previously and what had happened. Her comments to Rory about Amy forgetting him had been sparked again when Amy had been taken by the Silence the first time and he'd talked with Amy about it. They'd both recalled comments Angel made about forgetfulness and the Doctor and realized...that the Doctor must have forgotten _her_. That they must have had some sort of close relationship and he'd forgotten about it. Amy though hadn't had any idea _how_ close their relationship had been till Rory told her Angel was pregnant. They'd been so focused on finding their own daughter, Melody Pond, that it had slipped his mind till they realized it was River Song. They had no idea how close the Doctor and River would grow, the Doctor had seemed adamant about_ not_ marrying her so when he had they'd both been in shock.

They'd spent a week tying to find any of the past companions of the Doctor that Angel had mentioned, anyone who might be able to help them find Angel. They'd tried an internet search for TARDIS and found a few people, a Martha Jones of UNIT and a Donna Noble of TARDIS Temps Incorporated. They'd tracked them down first…gotten a rather frosty greeting when they introduced themselves. They'd ran into a blonde woman at UNIT who had told them to find her Uncle Jack, that he would help them and had gone to a place called Torchwood, they directed them to Bannerman Road and there they were, at the end of their wild goose chase.

Angel had forgiven them, of course, _they_ had nothing to apologize for, they couldn't control their daughter and she was an adult, they were not responsible for her actions. It still hurt her terribly to talk about what had happened, but she'd eventually explained to them hers and the Doctor's stories and even introduced them to Rosalie. The poor girl hadn't been very comfortable with her newest Aunt and Uncle though, seeming to sense their relation to River Song without even knowing who River was or what hand she played in her mother's sadness.

But that was five years ago. Rosalie was six years old now. Angel had regenerated. And they were leaving. The Silence was still out there, they had tried to attack their small group of friends and Angel had nearly died trying to stop them, regenerated instead and decided her being there put Sarah Jane and her family in danger. They had tried their best to convince her otherwise, but she was adamant. She'd also said that it was time she and Rosalie started their own lives, they were inordinately thankful to their extended family for all their help over the last few years, but it was time for them to get away. Earth, while home, was too much of a stopping point for the Doctor, he would be back sooner or later, he would run into his old companions again and she…she couldn't face him. She had promised herself if Rosalie ever wanted to meet the Doctor she wouldn't stand in the way, but…to see him again, knowing that he and River…she couldn't bear it.

Rosalie had found a bracelet of her mother's once when she and Sky were playing dress up. Had asked her mother about it and she explained that it was a Dampening Bracelet, that it would keep her from feeling the Doctor. She had long ago explained the connection she and the Doctor shared, how she could feel and hear him. Rosalie had seen past her tale, could see that it hurt her as well. She had asked why her mummy didn't just wear the bracelet and Angel had said she would rather bear the pain of feeling the Doctor than to be left without it, wondering if he was alright. Rosalie hadn't understood why anyone would want to hurt, but she decided she would give her mummy extra hugs and kisses from then on to make up for it.

Angel looked up at the small cottage house she had secured on a small, nearly obscure, little planet. Jack, apparently, had investments throughout the Universe and had insisted she use some of his endless supply of money and credits to buy it. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of even if he couldn't be there to do it himself. She had begrudgingly accepted.

And there they were, standing before it, Angel clasping Rosie's hand tightly in her own before walking towards the door, praying this would work out, that they would be safe from the Silence, that they'd never be found, that it would help keep their friends and family safe as well…

~8~

It had been a nice time on the planet, a quiet few centuries in fact, with help from some Vortex Manipulators and her own abilities she and Rosalie, while older, had not outlived their family on Earth, Angel reminisced as she sat on the sofa of the cottage, her hands clasped tightly before her as she rested her chin on them, waiting for her daughter to rush inside, sensing her distress.

She'd regenerated again, her last regeneration. Jenny had visited her and Rosalie often over the years, seeming to have the longevity of a Time Lord even if she didn't have the regenerations, though she proved to be far more capable of getting herself out of tricky situations than the Doctor did. The last time she'd come, Rosalie had left with her. Angel had given her her blessing to go travelling with her sister as a birthday present of sorts. Rosalie was nearly five hundred years old and had named herself the Dawn as Angel always told her she brightened up her day, though everyone who knew her still called her Rosalie. They'd explored together for about a century after Rosalie had turned 350, bonding, leaving Angel alone to her thoughts in the small cottage.

It left her time to hone in her powers more without fear of harming her daughter if something went wrong. She'd mastered teleporting very long distances, and even teleporting backwards and forwards in time, no longer limited to time relative to herself anymore. She'd even developed an ability to see alternate timelines, see the outcome of choices so to speak. She'd even begun to see the past of the people and objects she came in contact with.

It was the reason she'd regenerated again. She'd been in the middle of cleaning and sensed Rosalie and Jenny in terrible danger, more terrible than _anything_ they'd encountered before. She could feel them, feel their fear, often sense their assurance that things would be fine, their confidence they had a way out, that the Vortex Manipulator would work. Those times she could see the outcome, see them succeeding in escaping unharmed. But that time…the Manipulator had been broken and there was_ no_ way out that the two would be able to do.

She had teleported across time and space, right to their side, too far it seemed. She hadn't thought, she'd just gone. Rosalie seemed to have inherited a bit of the Vortex but she knew it would take centuries more before she could truly succeed in using it, till her body was mature enough to manifest it. She'd used the Vortex to save her daughters...and died shortly after that because of the energy she'd used, regenerated into who she was today. Jenny and Rosalie had taken her home, and Rosalie had decided to stay with her mother. She felt guilty enough for leaving in the first place, resenting the fact that she had become her father in that respect, getting so lost in her adventures that she'd forgotten about her mother for the time being. She felt horrible that her actions had led to her mother's regeneration and decided to stay.

She was currently out in the garden, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, pushing a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear where it had fallen out of her ponytail...when she sensed it.

Her mother's fear.

Her mother was rarely _ever_ that scared.

She dropped her trowel and ran inside, "MUM!" she shouted, nearly crying with relief to see her mother just sitting there, but the fear in her hearts lingered, "Mum what is it?" she walked over and knelt before her mother, seeing tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Angel reached out and cupped Rosalie's cheek, "My baby, my little girl," she smiled sadly, "You need to leave. You need to run."

"Run?" Rosalie frowned, "What for?"

"They're coming," Angel sighed, "Information leaked out...they've finally found us."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "The Silence?!"

Angel nodded, "They're coming for me. You need to go."

"No!" she shook her head, "No, mum, I _can't_ leave you…"

"You_ have_ to," she reached forward and took Rosalie's hands, squeezing them tightly, "They don't know about you, that you're my daughter, that you're…" she trailed off, swallowing hard, the unspoken other half of the equation lingering in both their minds, "And they _can't_ find out. Please Rosie…"

"Mum," she shook her head, tears in her eyes, her voice breaking.

There was the sound of a rocket flying over head and they looked up startled, "They're here."

Rosalie stood up, "Come on!" she pulled her mother up, "Teleport out of here mum! We can go to Uncle Jack or Aunt Sarah or…"

"They would find us there," Angel cut in, "I can't let them get my family," she took a breath, "If they get me, they won't think to look for you too."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open, "You're gonna_ let_ them take you?"

"You are _my world_ Rosalie," she whispered, "You are my dawn. My light. As long as you're safe…it doesn't matter what happens to me," there was a crash in the yard, "Please," she whispered, "Go."

Rosalie blinked back her tears, before pulling her mother into a tight hug. It lasted shorter than she wanted before her mother pushed her back slightly, "My beautiful girl," she whispered.

Rosalie took a breath and slapped the Vortex Manipulator Jenny had fixed and given her after their near-death experience, one destination in mind.

Angel wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the door a moment before it burst open and light blinded her.

~8~

Rosalie appeared in the middle of Sarah Jane's attic, "Aunt Sarah!" she screamed, running out of it and down the stairs.

"Rosie?" Sarah Jane peeked around the corner from the kitchen, a plate and drying cloth in one hand. She stopped, seeing the tears in Rosalie's eyes, "What happened?" she put the plate down and rushed over.

"Please," she begged, "Mum needs help. They took her. The Silence have her."

Sarah Jane's eyes widened and she quickly led the girl back up the stairs, making another call to Mr. Smith.

~8~

"There's only one thing we can do," Jack said solemnly as he stood before the group gathered around Sarah Jane's sitting room. Martha and Mickey Smith, Donna and Shawn Temple, Sarah Jane and her family, the Torchwood team, and Rosalie, the girl sitting in between Rani and Sky as they tried to comfort her, Luke and Clyde standing behind her on the sofa, as she told them what had happened.

"No," Donna shook her head, realizing what Jack was implying, "We_ can't_."

"Angel would kill us," Martha agreed.

"Angel might _be_ killed if we don't," Mickey argued lightly.

"We have to do it," Gray nodded.

"There's _got_ to be something else," Sarah Jane muttered, shaking her head.

Rosalie frowned and looked at them, "What?" they looked at her, "What are you all talking about?"

Jack glanced at the others before sighing, "We need to contact your father."

"You mean _the Doctor_," Rosalie corrected.

She had long ago ceased to think of the man as her father. Her mother had told her so many stories about the man, how ridiculous and wonderful and mad he was. She never really said why he wasn't there though. They really never talked about it till she had decided to get answers herself. She'd gone to Jenny for advice and the soldier had recommended getting Jack drunk…which, she had to admit, had worked flawlessly. He'd told her_ everything_ that happened, how the Doctor had Mated to her mother, what that meant for her people, how she'd become pregnant, how he'd forgotten her, who River Song was. After that...she just couldn't reconcile the image of the great man of her mother's stories to the man who hadn't even given them a thought in centuries. She'd confronted her mother about the new information and basically gotten the same facts, adding in a few personal views and thoughts, but it hadn't changed her mind about the man even having her mother continue to defend him.

"Yes," Sarah Jane sighed, she knew how much it killed Angel for Rosalie to feel that way, to call the man 'the Doctor' instead of 'dad,' "The Doctor."

Rosalie shook her had, "I_ don't_ want his help."

"Rosie…" Mickey began.

"Don't you Rosie me," she snapped, "That man hasn't even _tried_ to see mum in _centuries_! We didn't need him then, we _don't_ need him now…"

And before she could add another word...she screamed, falling to the ground, shaking in pain. She started convulsing as the adults ran to her side, trying to see what was wrong. _She_ didn't even know what it was till something broke inside her…the pain…the pain was so intense…and it _wasn't hers_.

"Mum!" she gasped, she could feel something shift…the pain receding and realized…her mother was aware that it had reached her and was trying to hide it. She could feel her mother during times of heightened emotions…but equally her mother would quickly hide her emotions if she tried.

"Rosie," Jack reached out, helping her sit up, "What happened?"

"It was mum..." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she shook, "They're hurting her!"

Jack's jaw tensed, "That settles it, we're calling the Doctor, end of discussion, no arguments," he stood up, helping Rosalie up as well before heading towards the stairs. They all piled into the attic, Mr. Smith ready and waiting.

"Wait," Donna called, moving over to a small set of draws, she pulled out an old TARDIS key on a string that she knew Angel had left there even when she'd moved out and turned, putting it around Rosalie's neck as she sat down before the large computer. The group looked at her, "Just because you want to call him doesn't mean he needs to see her," Donna argued, "Rosie doesn't want to see him, what makes you think she'd want the reverse?"

Rosalie nodded, "I don't want him to help for me," she stated, "I want him to help _mum_."

Jack sighed but shook his head, at least she was considering letting the Doctor help now. He turned and typed in a command. Ever since the stolen Earth incident, Mr. Smith had kept the basecodes of the TARDIS on file, allowing them a straight form of communication, only to be used in dire emergencies.

A moment later static appeared on the screen, clearing as the Doctor popped up before it with a grin, "Hello!" he laughed, waving.

Martha blinked, "Doctor…what is that on your head?"

"It's a fez," he replied, "I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool, much like the bowtie," he tweaked said bowtie around his neck, "Now," he clapped his hands, "I don't suspect you contacted me to ask about my fez, yes? So, what's new?"

Jack stepped forward a bit, blocking Donna's side as she put a hand on Rosie's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. This was her first time ever seeing her father in real life and not as a photograph or a memory and she was thankful she was sitting in the middle of her family for it. Angel hadn't had any photos of him, nor did she want to keep any, though Sarah Jane had, and she realized why. It hurt her mother enough just _thinking_ of him, to _see_ him…Rosalie shook her head, she respected her mother's pain, she wasn't about to make it worse. And…she didn't really _want_ to see him as Donna had said before.

But now…she was almost glad she hadn't. She looked very much like her mother's ninth incarnation, or so she liked to think from what others had said, blonde hair but with green eyes. And…seeing this man…she was glad she looked so much like her mother. Not only would it have been painful for her mother to see so much of him in her, but she didn't want to share _any_ similarities with the man. If she were his complete opposite, she'd be truly happy.

"Doctor," Jack began, "We need your help."

"Yes," he nodded, "I assumed as much. With what? Alien invasions? Deadly tech? Bees disappearing again?"

"No," Martha stepped up as well, "Doctor…its Angel."

He frowned a moment, "What about her?"

"She's…" she looked at the group, unsure of what to say. If they said it was the Silence then he'd wonder why they went after Angel, what made her more important than him. If they said they'd taken her, he'd wonder why she didn't see it coming and escape and they'd have to tell him she LET herself get taken to protect her daughter.

"Disappeared," Sarah Jane cut in, "We can't get in touch with her."

"I'm sure she's fine," the Doctor waved them off a bit, "She said she wanted to take a break from the adventures, probably just wants some peace."

Mickey shook his head, "Doctor, we _really_ think she might be in trouble."

"That girl couldn't find trouble if it bit her," a woman said. Mickey put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder when a woman Donna and Jack recognized walked on screen, leaning over the Doctor's shoulder to look at them, half draping her arms around his neck to lean on him. One glance at Jack and Donna's faces told them this was River Song.

Rosalie tensed. _This_ was the woman her father had taken to consorting with instead of being with her mother?

"She can see danger coming a mile away and probably just teleported out," River continued.

"She wouldn't not tell us she was ok though," Gray argued.

River waved at the camera, rolling her eyes, "Probably didn't want to worry you either," River argued. The Doctor started to nod, as though that made sense, and they could see River had said it just to assuage him, but that she clearly didn't care at all what might have happened to Angel.

"Doctor, please," Donna spoke up, "We need you to…"

"The Doctor's very busy," River cut in, "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, he can't just drop what he's doing to help you look for someone who either doesn't want to be found or doesn't want to talk. Angel will be fine, she always is," she leaned back, her hands sliding to the Doctor's shoulder, squeezing it so he looked at her, "We have more pressing matters to attend to sweetie."

He sighed, nodding almost reluctantly as he put a hand on River's. Rosalie's eyes widened seeing something on his wrist that made her hearts grow cold...

"I'm sure she's fine," the Doctor turned back to them, "Angel can handle herself just fine. She's saved me enough times to know."

"But…" Sarah Jane began.

"Send out a psychic call with Mr. Smith," the Doctor told them, "If she doesn't respond to that in the next few days, let me know and I'll check in on her."

"But what if something happens to her in the next few days?" Martha demanded.

"She'll be _fine_," he assured them, "Like River said, she can see danger coming and get herself out," Donna opened her mouth to have a go at him and he seemed to spot it, "Oh, sorry, got to go, bit busy."

"Doctor!" Donna shouted as he reached forward to turn off the monitor.

"Rosie…" Jack began, _so_ sorry he'd suggested contacting the Doctor.

Rosalie just shook her head, still in shock at what had happened, at everything she had learned. River truly _did_ hate her mother, she could see the contempt oozing out of the woman at all the talk about the Time Lady. The Doctor didn't care one way or the other thanks to River whispering in his ear. And the bracelet…the one that was on his wrist...it was her mother's bracelet. The ONLY way the Doctor could have it would be if someone took it from her, and the only one with connection to both the Doctor and the Silence…was River Song.

She shook her head, standing up, now angry. She grabbed at her throat, the small pink bowtie pendant her mother had given her. She'd gotten it on her 50th birthday, her mother had said she wouldn't be her father's daughter without a bowtie.

She yanked it off and threw it as far across the room as she could. She was _not_ her father's daughter. He was no father of hers.

She paced a moment, feeling the eyes of her family on her before she took a breath and turned around, "River was working with the Silence to capture mum," she said quietly, "He was wearing the Dampening Bracelet," she whispered, "It's the only way _he _could have it," they looked at each other, having noticed the bracelet as well, "We need a plan. We need to help her, even if he won't."

Jack nodded, walking over to her and putting an arm around her, "Let's get to it."

~8~

Rosalie crouched down at the corner of a building with Jenny, Jack, Martha, Donna, Mickey, and Sarah Jane, a gun in her hand. Her mother would kill her to see her with one, but if it meant saving her, she would bear whatever words her mother would have with her later. They'd spent _days_ coming up with a rescue plan, only making her more agitated and tense as time went on. She would get brief flashes of pain, her mother's pain, and she knew her mother was being tortured by the Silence for information on the Doctor…and she could feel her mother growing weaker as the flashes were getting more frequent, she was losing the strength to block them.

Jack had stationed the Torchwood team to the north end of the facility, Martha positioning UNIT at the west end, Jenny ordering her troops to remain in flight for an aerial attack, Sarah Jane setting up the Doctor's former companions at the east along with the many men and women who had encountered the Doctor and Angel that Donna and Mickey had managed to round up, all with Gray leading them in. The small group was in the south entrance, the other three teams launching a surprise attack to distract whatever guards there might be so they could sneak in the back.

It had been a stroke of luck that they'd found the base. Not really luck though. Amy and Rory had mentioned a base, Demons Run that Amy had been taken to, which seemed to be a favorite of the Silence. Apparently they assumed that, since it had been defeated once before, no one would think to look there again. They'd made it more secure and it had been hell getting transportation there, but they managed, especially when Jenny arrived with ships from Messaline.

Jack held up his hand, looking at his watch as he counted down with his other hand. As soon as he reached one a massive explosion went off, shaking the base. They jumped to their feet and ran in, using the chaos to quickly take out the guards left lingering in the hall. Rosalie pushed her way forward, taking the lead, using the pull all Time Lords could feel to guide them to her mother.

It couldn't have been five minutes later when Rosalie collapsed to her knees, dropping her gun as she fell to the side.

"Rosie!" Mickey was at her side in an instant, helping her, "What is it?"

Rosalie just looked straight ahead, unseeing, as tears filled her eyes, a soft, weak voice whispering in her mind.

'_I love you Sariya,_' Angel's voice called to her, using her true name. It was a Gallifreyan name, but one that also held components of all Angel's dearest friends. The S from Sarah, the A from Jack and Gray, the R from Martha, the I from Mickey, the Y from Amy and Rory, and the final A from Donna. Her mother was clever like that, how she gave her a name meaning 'light' using all her family, and calling her 'Rosie' after Rose.

"Mum!" she screamed, pushing herself to her feet and bolting down the hall, it should have been impossible for her to hear her mother in her mind and it meant something was very, VERY wrong. She didn't care that she'd left her gun behind or that she'd run ahead of her family trying to protect her. She didn't hear the others calling for her and following after her. She didn't bother paying any attention to any of the shots being fired at her and the men being taken out by her family. She just cared about getting to her mother before it was too late.

She ran around a corner and spotted a door at the end of the hall and she knew...she KNEW that was the cell her mother was in. She ran for it, seeing a keypad locking it. She beat against it, shoving the door, she wanted to get in, she needed to, her mind too frantic to try and sense or guess at the code. She slammed her hand on the pad, but nothing happened.

"Move," Jack nudged her to the side, getting to work on the code.

"Move over!" Mickey shouted. Jack leapt to the side as Mickey blasted the pad with his gun. The door swung open and Rosalie let out a strangled sob, falling to her knees at the sight beyond.

There, on the floor, was Angel, beaten, bloody, pale, unmoving...

She was dead.

"No," Rosalie shook her head, crawling in and over to her mother's side, "No, mum," she pulled her into her arms, checking her pulse but there was none. And there would be no regeneration, she'd used them all up, "Mummy…" she sobbed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder as she rocked her back and forth.

Behind her, her family stood in stunned, heartbroken, silence, tears in their eyes at the sight.

~8~

Martha led the way out of the cell with a stone-faced Jenny, her gun ready, a cold look on her face, her shoulders squared, as they walked through the halls, firing at anyone who got in their way.

Jack came next, carrying Angel in his arms, his gun strapped to his back, his jaw tense as he looked ahead, not seeing anything as he carried his sister out.

Donna and Sarah Jane stood on either side of Rosalie, barely managing to keep the girl moving and breathing she was crying so hard, shaking so much.

Mickey took the rear, his gun ready, eyes angry as he watched the devastation that preceded him.

~8~

Jack gently deposited Angel's body on her bed in Sarah Jane's house, unchanged since the woman had left, still there incase the woman visited. He reached forward, pushing a strand of brown hair from her face, but it was no use. Her hair was a dirty mess, her face bruised and bloody…he shook his head and turned, walking back to the small group by the door. He stopped, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

She didn't react, didn't even seem like she'd noticed the gesture. Her eyes trained on her mother's prone form before she stepped forward. She walked over to the bed and laid down beside her, moving to position Angel's arms around her, just wanting her mother to hold her once more…

~8~

Rosalie woke up on the sofa the next morning, Jack's WWII jacket draped over her.

"Hey," a hoarse voice said beside her. She looked over to see Jack sitting on the edge of the coffee table, looking like he hadn't slept at all, which she knew he hadn't, "We've got the pyre ready," he told her quietly, "Just...waiting for you."

She pushed herself up more on the sofa and looked through the glass doors to the back of the house. A wooden pyre was standing there in Sarah Jane's yard, a body in a white linen shroud lying on top of it. She swallowed hard, getting up. She stumbled a moment but caught herself, heading out of the house, Jack after her.

The others were there, standing around the pyre, there for her. She walked over to it, reaching out to put a hand on the crossed hands under the cloth a moment before she leaned forward and kissed its forehead. She stepped back and Mickey handed her the torch. She stared at the flames a moment, not really seeing it, too numb to really feel the heat coming off it. She walked forward and set the pyre on fire before stepping back to Jenny's side as the woman put an arm around her.

They stood there in silence, watching as the woman who had become so central to all their lives burned, until there was nothing but ashes left.

Rosalie stood there, staring at the grey particles that had been once been her mother. She knew her family was waiting for her to say something, anything, and the only thing she could think to say was...

"I hate him," she murmured, her voice hoarse from tears and disuse, "I hate the Doctor. I hate him more than I have _ever_ hated anyone in my life," she admitted.

And she did.

If he had helped…if the stories her mother had told her were true…he would have saved her. He would have found the base faster, gotten them in quicker, thought of some way to save her in time…he'd refused, for River, and for that…she would never forgive him. She looked back at her family and she could see it in their eyes as well, the same feeling. They were angry, hurt, devastated, all because of him…none of them_ ever_ thought the day would come where they would ever HATE_ the Doctor_…but it had arrived.

"Lee," Jenny whispered, putting her little sister into a hug.

Rosalie hugged her tightly, burying her face in her sister's shoulders as she cried once more, both girls weeping for the loss of their mother, "He didn't come JJ," she whispered to Jenny, "We asked him to help and he didn't. How could he not help us?!"

Jenny tensed and pulled away, cupping her sister's face in her hands as she wiped away her tears, "I'm going to hunt him down," she promised her little sister, "I swear it, I'll hunt him down and…"

"Me too," Rosalie whispered.

"And us," Mickey called, her family nodding around her.

Rosalie shook her head, tears in her eyes, "He never sees. He never stays. And it isn't fair. I'm burning my mother because of my father's mistress…Mum didn't deserve this," she pointed at the pyre remains, anger in her voice, "HE does."

~8~

And, like fire, that very sentiment spread throughout the Universe.

~8~

The Doctor frowned as he looked up at Jack Harkness. He was currently kneeling between Gray and Ianto, his hands cuffed in front of him, Donna holding the sonic she'd snatched from him. He glanced over at River, being held in much the same position between Martha and Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane holding the gun River had tried to use on them at the woman. It was so wrong. So _very_ wrong, this entire scene…

Everything was wrong. Everywhere, everywhen.

Recently, wherever he and River had gone on an adventure, people were very unaccommodating, very unaccepting of his help…very _cold_. If he hadn't known any better he might say they hated him for some reason, but they couldn't have, what had he done?

"Jack," he greeted after a moment of the man glaring at him, "Any particular reason why I'm being restrained?" they had contacted him in the TARDIS, refused to hear any excuse till he personally came to Earth to see them. Now that he thought about it, they _did_ seem rather angry…but why?

"We can't have you running away," a voice said.

He looked over to see his daughter, Jenny, striding forward. She crossed her arms as she stopped beside Jack, "Jenny?" he asked, frowning, "What's going on?"

"Angel's dead," another voice called.

He looked up to see a young woman walk forward, a girl who looked remarkably like what Angel had after she'd regenerated in Van Statten's museum, "What?" he laughed at the absurdity of it. If Angel had died, he'd have felt it as a Time Lord.

"Yes," the girl nodded, walking up to him and crouching down, "And right now you don't believe me."

"Well of course I don't," he smiled, "For one, I don't know who you are so why should I believe you…"

"I'm the Dawn," she replied.

"The…Dawn?" he frowned, a pit starting in his stomach at a reason why she'd have a title for a name..

"Yes, THE Dawn," she glared, "Can you think of any reason why I would be called that?" his eyes widened as he worked out exactly why, "So, here's another question, why can _I_ feel her death but _you_ can't?"

He shook his head, "Because she's not dead."

"Really?" she scoffed, "Jenny?" she looked over at the girl, who nodded and walked over to River, taking the gun from Sarah Jane and leveling it at River's forehead.

"Don't!" the Doctor cried, his eyes wide in fear as he struggled between the men to try and get free and help River.

"She won't," Rosalie assured him, "Not until you realize something."

"What?" he glared at her.

What was this woman trying to do? Why were his companions help her?!

"She _isn't_ your Mate!" she replied, reaching forward and pulling off the bracelet around his wrist.

The Doctor gasped as a shooting pain flew through him. He fell forward, curling up into a ball as though it would help, but nothing did. It felt like a part of him had died, like he was dying. The agony in his soul, the torment in his hearts, he was being torn apart.

"H-How?" he ground out, feeling himself growing weaker, as though his own life were fading.

Rosalie put the bracelet back on him, needing him alive to see what came next, and held up his hands before him, "Recognize it yet?" she sneered.

His tear-filled eyes studied the bracelet, as though _just_ noticing it, the intricate carvings, his mind pushing past the slight perception filter that had been put on it. His eyes widened and he looked at River, "River?"

"Doesn't that make you wonder _where_ she got it from?" Rosalie asked, drawing his attention back to her, "From my _mum_ before she conspired to help murder her!"

"What?"

"My mum is dead because of her," Rosalie glared, "My mum, the Angel, YOUR Mate dad," she spat the last word at him as though it were poison.

His mouth dropped open as he shook his head, "It can't be…"

Rosalie just stood up and pointed at River, "She was a part of it. _Mum_ had the bracelet, never wore it, but she_ had_ it. The_ only_ way you've got it...is if it was taken from her."

"No," he shook his head. His world was shattering. River had plotted to kill the only other remaining member of his kind? A woman who was...apparently...his Mate? The mother of a girl claiming to be his child...

"It's why you didn't feel them torturing her."

"No."

He winced, Angel had been tortured?

"It's why you didn't feel them kill her."

"No!"

Angel was his Mate, he...he tried to argue against it but...he couldn't...Angel was his Mate, and she was _dead_.

Rosalie shook her head at him in disgust and looked at Jenny, "Do it."

Jenny fired and killed the woman who had helped kill their mother. It wasn't much, Jenny knew, but it was a start. She and Rosie would hunt down every last Silent, every last associate of theirs, every last person who had _ever_ helped them hurt their mum...and destroy them.

They had destroyed their world, they would pay.

River fell backwards, her forehead smoking from the blast.

The Doctor looked over, stunned, not sure if it was from seeing her die before his eyes or a culmination of what she'd done…

"You know Doctor," Rosalie crouched down before him again, "Mum used to tell me all these stories about you. About how you were a great man, a brilliant man, someone to be proud of. She told me all about your adventures and the things you'd done. She told me about how she still loved you. Despite the fact that you made her feel weak, that she wasn't strong enough to say _no_ to the Mating. Despite the fact you made her doubt herself. Despite the fact that you made her think she was a simple, stupid TARDIS farmer and a fool to ever believe she was good enough for you. Despite the fact that you made her feel worthless. She wasn't smart enough, powerful enough, brave enough, strong enough…and then…and then you go and marry that…that stupid bint!" she shouted, fury and tears in her eyes. The Doctor looked up at her, shocked at hearing that much hatred directed at him from his daughter...and that she knew, "She _saw_ it. She saw you marry her. She saw you tell her your name. The_ most_ sacred secret a pair can share…" she shook her head, "DO you have any idea how much that killed her?"

"We spent years building her back up from that," Jack told him quietly, "And she wasn't even an iota of the woman she was."

Rosalie eyed him closely, "I am ashamed to be your daughter," she told him, seeing how utterly broken he was by all that she was saying, "I'll enjoy this," she told him, pulling the bracelet off once more. She stood up, watching him suffer, watching the pain take hold of him and didn't even flinch as he screamed, feeling his soul being torn to shreds, feeling himself die the same way Angel had.

She watched him writhe and cry before her before aiming the gun at his head, "Oh look, I guess I _am_ your daughter after all."

And fired…

~8~

"Ow!" the Doctor winced as he smacked his head on the lamp, he'd fallen asleep at his desk and, upon jerking awake, whacked himself on the head...which only served to send a stinging through the back of his skull, reminding him FAR too much of the bullet about to enter his head in his dream. He closed his eyes, rubbing a weary hand down his face, feeling his hearts starting to still after a moment.

He looked over at the bed, seeing Angel sleeping there and felt himself frown. She'd regenerated, twice, in his dream, into her last body...she was one away from it in the present and...to dream of her reaching the end, of having no more left...and then to know she'd...died. And he hadn't even realized because of the bracelet. Worse yet, the Ayla in his dream hadn't been like the last few, where it was her first incarnation, but her _current_ one...it hit him harder to imagine his present daughter looking at him with that hate-filled expression. He shook his head, it was a dream a nightmare, they were safe, they were together, he had remembered her, and he HADN'T married River. The Silence were none the wiser about them being alive and...

He froze, jerking up, a brief flash of the dream coming back to him, Angel...in the dream she'd said information had been leaked! Oh he knew why he'd dreamed this, not only was it because they'd dealt with the killer wi-fi, something that lurked in the shadows, affecting the minds of the humans, but because...he'd been running checks earlier, found one or two holes in his plan to erase them from the databanks of the Universe. There were one or two places that had still retained the information. He knew he should have dealt with it before sleeping but...he'd been tired. Truly tired. He'd been hoping he might drift off this time and not dream, apparently he'd been wrong.

He shook his, getting up and rushing out of the room, the dream...it had given him an idea of how to deal with those last lingering databanks...

~8~

The Doctor stood before the console, frantically checking and tweaking a message he'd just made. He'd had to re-record a few select parts but he'd finally seemed to get it going on a fairly good loop. He ran to the monitor, watching as the loop began again.

There was a man, in a rather advanced room, full of many different monitors and computers, a warning going off as he typed on an illuminated pad of sorts, "Data breach," he huffed, "There's been a data breach in the core drives. We are compromised, I repeat: we are compromised..." he looked over, a hologram blinking that there was a call waiting and pressed his hand on the pad.

The Doctor smirked, seeing a projection of himself appear, holding a cup of tea in his hand, he'd been rather in need of a good cuppa after that last nightmare, how wrong it had all gone for both him and Angel and Ayla...or Rosalie as she'd been named there, "Hello!" the projection began, "Nice to see you again," the projection sipped the tea.

"Who the hell are you?" the man frowned.

The Doctor-projection just smirked at him, "How quickly they forget. I'm the Doctor. And this is the Inforarium. The greatest source of illicit information in recorded history, which is fine. Your business. But you've been selling it, to the Daleks and the Cybermen and the Sontarans..." its voice took on a dangerous note, "That's just naughty..." it looked down as the man slapped his hand on the illuminated pad once more, "If you're trying to raise the alarm, I wouldn't bother. I'm not really here, I'm a recorded message," it took another sip of tea as the man stared at him.

"You're what?"

"A recorded message."

"Then how can you be replying to me?"

The Doctor smirked, watching that, he wasn't Angel, he didn't know what the man was going to say. It had taken him a few goes to be able to see what pattern the man would have in his questioning, what he'd need to answer to what question in what order, but he'd finally gotten it.

"Very predictable," the projection stated, "Thing is...I'm on a bit of a mission at the moment. I've been deleting every piece of information about myself and my family from every database in the Universe."

"Why?"

The projection's expression hardened, "We want to be alone."

"Well you can't delete it from here," the man stated as the hologram flickered, "All that data is quantum stored. It exists at twelve levels of reality, and..."

"Right now you're probably boasting about twelve levels of reality," the projection cut in, "Boring! You're right, I can't delete any of YOUR data...but I CAN memory-proof it."

"Memory what?"

The Doctor nodded at that, the only good thing that had come from the nightmare, even though it hadn't featured the Silence, it had been THEM responsible for what happened to Angel, it had sparked his thoughts on doing this, on making it so that, maybe the information didn't have to be deleted just...altered, encrypted, like a failsafe.

"Any information from this facility," the projection pointed at the monitors, "Concerning me, my Mate, or my daughter, will be forgotten seconds after it is learned. Clever trick. Learned it from the Silence."

The man laughed, "That's impossible."

But the Doctor-projection continued, "Anything about us, the Doctor and the Angel, the Last of the Time Lords, will just disappear from your mind like it was never there," it took another sip.

The man straightened, "It can't be done."

The Doctor-projection just smirked, "You know what...you better check your drives."

The hologram flickered out as the man blinked, shaking his head, looking around confused for a moment, before seeing a beeping alarm going off and rushing to the illuminated pad, "Data breach...there's been a data breach in the core drives. We are compromised. I repeat: we are compromised..."

He looked over as a hologram of the Doctor flickered in, "Hello! Nice to see you again."

"Who the hell are you?" the man frowned.

The projection just smirked at him, "How quickly they forget. I'm the Doctor. And this is the Inforarium..."

He smiled, seeing it working when...

"That poor man, trapped in a loop," a voice behind him remarked. He spun around to see Angel sitting on the steps, watching him.

"Angel!" he pressed a hand to his chest, his hearts racing, he hadn't even heard her come up behind him, "What are you doing here?" he could have sworn she'd been out like a light when he'd left, and when she slept...she hardly woke up for anything.

She gave him a look, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" he opened his mouth to reply when she cut in, "And don't try to give me a half-truth again," she added, making him wince as he realized she knew about his attempts to sneak his nightmares past her the other night.

"They're just nightmares," he offered weakly.

She gave a small scoff, "If you _really_ expect me to believe that, Theta, I shall take it as an insult to my intelligence. So unless you are trying to tell me that I'm stupid..."

"No!" he cut in this time, his eyes wide, "Not ever! Nella you're brilliant!"

"I am also your Mate," she added, "I know you, better than anyone," she looked at him, "And even if you won't tell me what your nightmares are about, I can still guess. And if you think, even for a moment, that I will let you suffer them, then you have truly lost your mind."

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his head, he should have known this was coming, that Angel would be determined to end his nightmares after having admitted to having them. It wouldn't matter to her what they were about, she would want them to stop haunting him regardless.

"I don't...want you to," he sighed.

"Well that's too bad," she stood, making her way down to him, "I am _not_ going to just stand aside and watch you endure them Theta. You think I haven't noticed? How you wake up absolutely _terrified_, or how jumpy you are during adventures, how frantic and out of sorts? I can tell they're hurting you, that they're _scaring_ you. And I am going to help end them whether you like it or not," she reached out a gentle hand to touch his face, whispering to him, "I am not going to let you use them to punish yourself."

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, not about to tell her exactly what the nightmares were about, but not about to lie and say she was wrong, she really DID know him better than anyone, "I deserve them," he breathed.

"A rather wise man once said something to the effect of...you don't get to pick your punishment," she reminded him, his eyes snapping open at the words he'd said to Jex not too long ago, "Theta...your debt has been paid, thousands of times over."

He looked at her, "To YOU maybe, but...not to myself," he admitted softly, "I will never be able to make it up to myself Nella. I...forgiveness is not something I have ever thought I deserved."

And it was true, after all he'd done and all the people he'd hurt...he didn't deserve it.

Angel frowned, seeing that, she had always known that, that burden be bore, "Well then," she murmured, "I'll just have to see to it that you DO forgive yourself then."

"How?" he asked with a small, breathy laugh, not mocking but just...genuinely confused.

She offered him a smile, "I have my ways," she remarked, before leaning in and just...hugging him, holding him tightly, knowing he needed comfort. He had always been the one comforting and protecting her, to his own detriment at times, now...now it was her turn.

A/N: Poor Doctor :( Poor Rosalie too :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the added little 'Inforarium' mini-sode :) I sort of wanted to leave the last one off on Angel not 'really' confronting him about it because she really needed him to admit he was even having nightmares first, but here...she's not going to let him continue to have them and wake up alone ;)

And...wow! You guys! Not only have you made it to a sneak peek but(!) a teaser for Series 8 too! Now, keep in mind, the teaser might change, it'll really depend on how Series 8 goes and the sort of Doctor 12 will be but, so far, the teaser is...

The Doctor has always had a darkness inside him, can Angel burn brightly enough to push it back? }:)

Hope that gave you a bit of a fright ;) Onwards to the sneak peek! :)

~8~

"The same way I do," Angel remarked, "A soldier knows another soldier."

Clara frowned at that, at hearing ANGEL refer to herself as a soldier.

"He'll smell it on you!" the Doctor agreed, "Smell it on you a mile off."

"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?" the captain countered.

"Hold on," Clara cut in, shaking her head, "What do you mean, 'a soldier knows another soldier?'" she looked at Angel, "YOU _can't_ be a…a…soldier."

Angel sighed, "I HAVE fought in a war Clara, a…terrible war."

"What, _you_?" Clara blinked, staring at her, 'war' and 'Angel' weren't two words she'd think to use together.

~8~

:) Clara's going to learn about the Time War ;) That'll be an interesting conversation :) Wanted to put something a bit 'lighter' here since this was a nightmare chapter :)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, the Doctor sort of did break one didn't he :) Angel's most certainly aware ;)

That's awesome :) I've been meaning to read the Hunger Games, just need to find time :)

I definitely get RL getting in the way lol :) I'm very excited to get to Clara too and see who she'll be to the Time Lords ^-^ I was sad that line was taken out too so I tried to reference it :)

I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Clara so far :) She'll definitely be not quite flirty but something else with the Doctor ;) I'm so torn for Rose in the 50th, I'm actually starting to worry that it's NOT her and that I won't be able to somehow have confrontations with Evy and Proffy and have Ayla meet her 'Aunt Rose' :( I hope 9 shows up too :) They kept 8 under wraps and I don't think anyone even had whispers of him being there so fingers crossed for 9! :)

That'll definitely be a big thing in the Doctor forgiving himself. I've got it all worked out how/if it comes about ;) Oh Clara will definitely keep being her own person, she'll learn a lot about the Time Lords in doing so, I'm REALLY excited for her to meet the family though, but that might take a bit longer to get to ;) I can say that we'll find out at some point in the last 3 episodes what, specifically, Clara will be to Ayla and the Doctor and Angel ;)


	34. The Rings of Akhaten: Clara Who?

The Rings of Akhaten: Clara Who?

"Whoa!" the Doctor laughed as he grabbed Ayla around the middle, swinging her up into the air as she squealed with laughter, "Watch out sweetheart!" he warned, "You'll blow away!"

"Like a leaf," Angel smiled, glancing across the street from the small park they were standing in, the Doctor and Ayla flying kites as they waited for a moment they'd been tracking down.

They'd managed to use the leaf in Clara's book to track it down to its origins, realizing it must be a_ very_ important leaf for her to preserve it so well and for it to symbolize the first page of 101 places she wanted to see. And it seemed that it was, that leaf had taken them there, where they could see a man walking down the road, a man who resembled Clara, holding a map in his hands, trying to read it as the wind blew frantically around him. Just coming from the other direction they could see a woman that also bore a striking resemblance to Clara, clearly her parents.

Apparently this was the day they met.

Angel smiled at that, recalling Ayla's reaction when they'd realized it. She'd asked her parents if they could take her to see the first moment they met, or, 'the day that sparked forever!' as Ayla had called it, touching them both deeply to hear. But they'd had to say no, as much as it pained the Doctor to do as he really was rubbish at saying no to Ayla and her. They'd explained, mostly, that it was too dangerous, with the Dalek there and that, with everyone on alert, it would be difficult to sneak in and see anything. When she'd asked if they couldn't just set the TARDIS down and watch it on the monitors, Angel had had to tell her the real reason...that it wasn't something they wanted her to witness.

The Doctor had thought that moment was the most important of his life, as did Angel, but...everything that had gone around during it wasn't something they wanted to expose Ayla to. There was not only the Doctor being tortured by the scans Van Statten had run, but the Dalek screaming and Angel looking very weak and unhealthy, Rose had nearly been killed, the Doctor had let his anger get the best of him, and Angel had been shot. It was a mess of terrible things that had only been brightened by the fact that they'd found another of their kind amidst it all. And while the moment they'd looked into each other's eyes was burned into their minds and seared into their souls, a moment that changed their lives forever, they didn't want Ayla to see everything that happened before and after that moment.

Angel glanced at a tree, spotting the leaf, the same leaf that Clara had, shaking in the breeze. She looked over when she felt someone wind their arms around her waist, holding her back to their front, and felt the Doctor rest his chin on her shoulder, "Go on," he whispered in her ear, turning his head to nuzzle the side of her face, kissing her temple, "Your turn to play matchmaker."

She laughed at that, and looked back at the tree, focusing before…taking a breath and snapping her fingers. They could see the small flash of gold from across the street, right at the base of the leaf's stem, releasing it from the tree. It flew on the breeze right to Clara's father, hitting him in the face, forcing him to stumble back into the road in shock…right into the path of a car…

But, thankfully, before the car could hit him, Clara's mother pulled him out of the way, "Oh my stars!" the woman gasped, "Are you alright?"

The man just stared at the woman as though she were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, "Yeah. I'm fine."

The Doctor smiled, watching them, he recognized that look all too well, he was quite sure he'd had the same expression when he'd first seen Angel appear in the museum. He got it even now, every time he looked at her or Ayla. He reached out, about to turn Angel's face to kiss her...when he saw her frowning and staring at the car driving along, "What is it?" he asked her, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek instead.

"That car…" she frowned at it, "Doesn't it look…familiar?" she blinked, placing it, "That…that isn't the same car that hit _Rose's_ father is it?!"

The Doctor looked over, 'No…" he shook his head, "Can't be," he agreed, but…it DID look very similar…

"Daddy look!" Ayla cheered, finally managing to get the kite…a box-kite that looked remarkably like the TARDIS, to stay up and not tug her away.

The Doctor looked over, cheering, "Well done sweetheart!" he laughed, moving to give her quite a few kisses on the cheek, making her squeal as well, Angel watching them both with a fond smile.

~8~

The Doctor and Angel stood under two umbrellas, across the street from a quaint house, Ayla before them, as thunder rumbled in the distance, rain pouring around them. They watched as the future Mr. and Mrs. Oswald ran up the stairs to the woman's house, clearly having come from another very successful date.

"So I've got something for you," Mr. Oswald began.

"What?" his future wife looked at him, he just grinned and pulled out the leaf from his pocket, "You kept it?"

"Of course I kept it."

"Why?"

"Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way in that exact place so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And if just_ one_ of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history."

The Doctor shook his head, his arm moving around Angel's shoulders as the humans kissed, "Which makes you the most important Angel in human history too then," he whispered to her, knowing that if she hadn't give the leaf a little extra help when she had it never would have hit Mr. Oswald at that exact moment, "Not that you aren't already the most important Angel in MY universe."

Angel smiled as she looked over at him, resting her forehead to his as she gazed into his eyes, "You're the most important man in my Universe as well," she told him, knowing he couldn't say she was the most important woman with Ayla being there as well, "And the most important little girl in either of ours is about to get a cold," she added.

They looked over to see that Ayla had slipped away from them during their moment and was currently stomping and jumping in puddles with her little blue wellies, no umbrella, just having fun.

"Well," the Doctor smiled as he watched his daughter, "We ought not let her have all the fun," he grinned and took her hand when he saw she was confused, pulling the umbrella from her and laughing as he pulled her out into the rain, the two of them joining their daughter in the water, having fun with her.

And if they happened to catch a tiny cold, at least they could spend all day together in bed as a family.

~8~

The Oswalds were one of the happiest couples on the planet ever since they met, or that was what the Time Lords thought. Before either of them knew it, the couple had gotten married, had a little baby girl named Clara that Mr. Oswald loved rocking to sleep each night as his wife peeked in on him. Clara grew older, grew more adorable in her parents' eyes and they took every second they had to spare to be with her, to watch her grow and play with her, to teach her how to walk and to read, especially '101 Places to See,' Mrs. Oswald's favorite book, as they laid in bed. They played games with her and taught her how to kick a ball…

Which might not have been the best idea as the girl had kicked said ball right at a small family, a strawberry blonde woman in a blue and white stripped top, a little girl with the same hair in a green shirt, and a man in a purple coat and bowtie, as they walked along a park's path.

Before they could even call out a warning, the mother of the pair, grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him down, the ball sailing right over them.

"Oh my stars!" Mrs. Oswald ran over, "I'm so sorry," she began.

"It's alright," Angel smiled at her, "No harm done, right my love?" she looked at the Doctor, who had turned to watch Ayla jog after the ball to return it, ever the polite little girl.

"Just fine," he nodded, smiling back at the family as Mr. Oswald and Clara walked over, "Marvelous. Refulgent. Beauteous! Or is that you dear?" he looked at Angel with a loving grin.

"Mate, I'm so sorry," Mr. Oswald called as he and Clara reached them, "She wants to be Bryan Robson."

"Well," Angel smiled at the girl, "You never know what the future might hold."

"No worries," the Doctor waved him off.

"Hello!" Ayla ran back with the ball, "I found your ball," she held it out to Clara to take, "I'm Ayla."

"Clara," the girl giggled, taking the ball back.

"Want to play?" Ayla smiled at her.

Clara nodded and they ran off to the side to play toss as the adults watched with smiles.

~8~

It would be only a few short years later, just a little more than 10, that would see Clara and her father, the girl clutching her '101 Places to See' book to her chest, as they stood in the cemetery, staring down at the gravestone of Mrs. Ellie Oswald nee Ravenwood.

_Ellie Oswald_  
_Beloved Wife and Mother_  
_Born 11th September 1960_  
_Died 5th March 2005_

Clara closed her eyes in sorrow, not noticing the Doctor and Angel watching solemnly from behind a tree with Ayla, before the small family turned to go…Clara glancing back for only a second, feeling as though someone was watching her to see them turn before they disappeared and she shook her head, imagining things.

The Doctor and Angel entered the TARDIS, Ayla quiet in front of them, sad for Clara. She couldn't imagine how humans did it. She had been with her parents for nearly a century, and she knew they were still rather young compared to other Time Lords, they'd be around for centuries more, they'd_ always_ be there for her. Yet humans…they barely got 70 years with their parents if they were lucky. And that was sad. She couldn't imagine having to go on without her mummy and daddy, but she knew it was likely because she was still very young. Even being over 100 years old, she was still very much a child in their peoples' eyes. She knew her Uncle Jack and Uncle Gray would be there for her as well, they'd live long past human years and, while she was sad that her other Aunties and Uncles would also...die...in the very, VERY far future, she knew that they'd still live on in spirit.

It had meant SO much to her to see her other family, her other Pond relatives, at Christmas. She'd missed her Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy terribly, it had reminded her of something she had tried not to think of...that her family, the mortal human members,_ would_ one day die and leave her. But...to see the Ponds, all of Rory and Amy's children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, it had reminded her of something she vaguely remembered her mother saying to Jack, that the family would live on past them and carry their memory. It was true. She knew that even when her Aunties and Uncles passed on, their children would be alive and their children and their children and she could tell, she could FEEL it, that they would keep the stories of her and her parents alive in each generation. And she'd get to see them grow, she'd get to grow with them and protect them, like her parents did. She'd be able to see her Aunties and Uncles in them.

And that was wonderful.

The Doctor moved to the console, looking at the monitor of Clara-Oswin, the governess, "She's just a girl," he murmured, looking at Angel, "How can she be?"

Angel watched as the image changed to Oswin Oswald, from the Alaska, "I've no idea."

"She just _can't_ be," he sighed, seeing it change once more to that of just Clara, the one they'd been following, in her graduation gown, tossing her cap up in celebration.

"And yet there she is."

"She can't be though," he pushed the monitor away and leaned on the console, "She's not possible."

"Which is good for you, isn't my love?" Angel asked him with a smile, moving to lean on the console beside him, linking her arm through his as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I seem to recall you mentioning quite a few times that you love the impossible. And here we have an impossible girl."

"Not more than I love you," he countered, turning to kiss her forehead, "Impossible or not, I don't love_ anything_ more than you and Ayla."

"But you DO like her though, don't you?" Angel asked, turning so her chin was resting on his shoulder instead, staring into his eyes, "_I_ like her…"

The Doctor laughed, seeing she was asking him that in a platonic way, "I like her well enough, as much as any other companion," he nodded.

It was…odd though, what he felt both for Clara and the others. He felt very much like his companions were…starting to truly become his family, thanks to Angel and Ayla and how continuously they referred to them as such. In a way…he felt almost like Davros's words were true, they_ were_ his children of time, and he didn't love any one of them more than the other…but they weren't his children, they were his friends. And Clara...she felt...different for some reason. He knew what it was though, it was because of who she reminded him of.

"I think the TARDIS likes her too, don't you girl?" she looked up at the rotor as it brightened and hummed.

"What did she say?" the Doctor laughed, even _he_ could tell it was a good hum.

"She likes her very much," she supplied, not about to add that the TARDIS was THRILLED that Clara wasn't River, positively raving about that fact really.

Apparently the Doctor had felt guilty for the last River they'd met, realizing she was so near the Library, clearly a River that was on better terms with her parents, and then to lose them so suddenly…he'd offered her a role as their companion and…River had turned it down. The TARDIS had ranted and scolded him for that slip in intelligence, absolutely refusing to EVER recognize River as a companion. But Clara…she seemed to really like Clara, loved her even. She didn't know why but…the TARDIS kept whispering that she should trust Clara. She already did, the girl had saved them every time they'd met her.

She laughed, the TARDIS even had a name for Clara already, one she seemed to have picked up from the Doctor, Soufflé Girl.

"I like her too," Ayla called, "She's very nice and very brave."

"That she is," the Doctor nodded, "And very…small too…isn't she?" he looked at Angel.

Angel tilted her head, that was a…rather odd thing to say, but she had to nod. Clara was a tiny thing, possibly the shortest companion they'd had, but she'd learned the smaller they were the more sass they had, and she could tell that Donna would LOVE her even if she couldn't be a member of Gingers United.

"Come on my love," she tugged the Doctor back towards the controls, "It's time to pick up your latest companion."

The Doctor nodded, glancing at Angel and taking her hand, "Are _you_ ok with it?" he asked her.

If she said no, if there was even a_ hint_ she wasn't ready for this, to travel with someone who wasn't Amy or Rory…he'd stop. He'd wait till she was. They could go centuries in the box, out in the Universe, and still be back to pick up Clara in only a few minutes. If Angel wasn't ready to have another person traveling with them, he'd wait. And…it wasn't fair that HE would get another companion, where she had lost hers. When she had lost, not only that, but her brother as well.

Angel smiled at his concern and reached out to touch his cheek, lightly stroking it with her thumb, "I am," she nodded, "I lost Rory and you lost Amy, but…I gained four dozen nieces and nephews and great nieces and great nephews…" she let out a little laugh, "I think you deserve another companion at least."

He turned his head to kiss her palm, beaming at that. It was true, the Ponds had…certainly proven they'd had a good and fruitful life given the amount of offspring that had resulted. Four children the same age as Brian thereabouts, 13 grandchildren the ages they would have been if they'd not gotten trapped in New York, and 31 great-grandchildren the ages that Ayla appeared. Angel literally had 48 more people added to the family in one night, he…honestly wasn't sure how many Claras were running about but they seemed about to get the original.

"What about you sweetheart?" he looked at Ayla, she was just as affected by them taking on a companion as they each were. This was HER home as well, they were HER parents, and everything would have some sort of affect on her.

Ayla paused in thought, "Does it mean I get another auntie?"

They laughed, "We'll have to see," the Doctor told her.

Not_ every_ companion they had ended up being 'family' in that sense to Angel at least. Like…Mickey and Martha, they were both Angel's first companion and best friend, yes they were still Ayla's Uncle and Aunt, but it would take time to see what Clara would be to them, who she might be to each of them, if she would even be anything beyond a companion.

"Then I think it's brilliant!" Ayla beamed, hope in her eyes that made them smile, their girl…truly was like one big ball of hope and sunshine.

And to the Doctor, to be a man of such darkness, to see that HIS child was like that…it made his hearts feel like they were about to burst. Because he'd always feared that the things that made him so dark and threatening...that it would carry over into a child of his. And he didn't want that. He didn't ever want to see Ayla become that. He winced, his mind flashing to his latest dream, of Ayla, THIS Ayla but more grown up, hating him and threatening him and...shooting him. He'd seen it in her eyes in the dream, the same darkness he bore but fully swirling in her eyes, encompassing her, no hint of the light Angel held. Well, he supposed it made sense, Angel's light had been snuffed in that dream and Ayla had been the one to find her.

"Well, then," he cleared his throat, shaking his head, trying not to let on what he'd been thinking of and remembering, though, given the look Angel was giving him, she was well aware, "Let's go!" he turned and pulled a lever, sending them off to get their next companion.

~8~

Clara looked up from where she was sitting on the stairs of the Maitland home, clutching '101 Places to See' to her chest, tapping a small rhythm on the spine of it nervously…when she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS. She smiled as the doorbell rang repeatedly and could make out a short person on the other side of the glass door, a green sort of blob, and she knew it was Ayla.

"Coming!" she laughed, getting up and opening the door.

"Clara!" Ayla cheered, leaping forward and hugging her, making Clara smile, she rather liked being greeted like that, Lord knew Angie wasn't very…huggy at the moment, but SHE was, she loved hugs. Giving and receiving a hug was the best to her.

"Hey there, cutie pie," she smiled at Ayla, who beamed at the nickname, not knowing Oswin had called her the same thing, "Where are your parents?"

"In the TARDIS," she said, taking Clara's hand and leading her over to the box parked only a few feet away on the lawn.

Ayla pushed the doors open with ease, her parents having found that their daughter didn't need a key any more than her mother did…which made the Doctor huff playfully at times with how the TARDIS made _him_ use one, to which Angel had translated for the box simply as 'girl code' and laughed at his pout.

"Hey there Clara," the Doctor grinned, pulling a lever and sending them into the Vortex.

Clara stumbled at the sudden move, gripping the side railing that led to the controls a moment, watching curiously as Ayla just skipped right up to the middle of the room, not even seeming unbalanced by the shaking…which she chalked up to being alien.

"What just happened?" she asked as the shaking seemed to calm slightly.

"Just got the TARDIS into the Vortex," Angel called reassuringly.

Clara slowly made her way up to them, able to balance now that it had calmed a bit, and grinned excitedly at that, "So we're moving through actual time?" Angel nodded, "So what's it made of? Time? If you can just rotor through it, it must be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?"

"Well..." the Doctor began, "Not strawberries. No. No, no, no. That would be unacceptable, wouldn't it sweetheart?" he poked Ayla in the stomach as he passed her.

"It would taste awful too!" Ayla grimaced, they'd learned the girl, while loving fish fingers and custard still, seemed to dislike strawberries.

The Doctor laughed and continued his journey around the console, moving to Angel's side and sliding an arm around her waist.

"And we can go anywhere?" Clara asked.

"Anywhere at all," Angel nodded, "Barring one or two places," well, more like three.

New York with the Ponds there, Gallifrey, and…well…the one place any time traveler was not supposed to go.

"So, we could go backwards in time?"

"And space," the Doctor nodded, "Yes."

"And forwards in time."

"And space. Totally."

"The TARDIS," Angel smiled, reaching out to stroke the rotor, "Can go up in time and down in time, and sideways, and slantways, and longways, and backways and frontways and squareways, and any other ways that you can think of."

Ayla giggled, "Mummy have you been watching Willy Wonka again?"

Angel laughed and pointed at her, "You were watching it with me sweetheart."

Ayla had been the one to insist on that movie too. She'd been going through a bit of a...'children's movie' phase, mostly Disney though with a few others, like Willy Wonka, thrown in. She and the Doctor found it adorable and encouraged it really. They felt that, while some of the content could be rather dark, the overall message, of acceptance and hope and happiness was more than enough to make up for it. They also knew it was her way of remembering Rory, her favorite uncle would sometimes watch the movies with her when he'd visit, especially at the start when he'd been trying to convince Amy to give it a go for children, when he'd spend time in the TARDIS with them, he and Ayla would bond over it. Ayla kept watching them and her parents did too. It seemed it was starting to rub off on Angel a bit though, which amused her daughter and the Doctor quite a lot.

'_Like you can talk my love,_' Angel countered in his mind, sensing that thought, '_Who was it who quoted the Lion King to the Sycorax?_'

He just grinned and kissed her cheek, before looking at Clara, "So, where do you want to go, eh? What do you want to see?"

Clara smiled, about to say…when she suddenly frowned, "...I don't know. You know when someone asks you your favorite book and you forget every book you've read?"

"No. Totally not."

"Yes, all the time," Angel said at the same time, she'd never been very good at remembering things she'd read unless it related to the TARDIS.

"Well," Clara laughed, "That's a thing. That happens."

"And?" the Doctor shook his head, "Back to the question."

"Ok," Clara nodded, turning to pace, "So...so...so..." she moved towards the doors, still thinking out loud, "So, I'd like to see...I would like to see..." she frowned and turned around, "What I would like to see is..." she bit her lip, not really sure.

Ayla smiled and hopped off the side seat she'd been sitting on, rushing over to Clara and tugging her down by the hand, whispering in her ear.

Clara smiled, "That," she tapped Ayla's nose, "Is a BRILLIANT idea," she nodded, standing as she turned to the Doctor and Angel, "I want to see…something awesome."

The Doctor grinned and clapped, him and Angel turning to the controls and getting them off…

~8~

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, her eyes closed, Angel beside her with her arm around her, leading her as Ayla giggled quietly behind her, holding her father's hand, excited to see Clara's reaction to their surprise.

"Can you feel the light on your eyelids?" the Doctor called as he shut the TARDIS doors.

"Mhmm," Clara nodded.

"That…" Angel smiled, "Is an alien sun," she told her, moving in front of her to block it a moment, making sure Clara was in JUST the right spot, "Perfect," she nodded, moving to the side.

"No!" Ayla gasped, rushing forward, "One more step," she told them, to their amusement, and Clara stepped forward.

Angel walked back to the Doctor's side, him slipping an arm around her waist, "Are you ready?" he called.

"Yes," Clara nodded, "No. Yes?"

"Open your eyes," Ayla whispered and Clara slowly did, staring in awe at the sight before her.

They were on a rock, like an asteroid of some sort, floating in space, more massive rocks around her, forming a sort of ring, all of it drifting around a sun. There was one very large asteroid drifting past, closest to the sun, with what looked like buildings of some sort on it, like a city.

"Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten," the Doctor introduced, squeezing Angel's waist as they looked at Clara's expression, Ayla literally fidgeting with excitement beside her to see it too.

"It's..." Clara shook her head, words failed her.

"Yup!" Ayla cheered.

"Exactly," Angel nodded, knowing what she was trying to say, "But that's not all."

"There's more?" Clara blinked, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Mhmm," Angel smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait," the Doctor looked at his wrist watch, "In about…"

"Five, four, three, two…" Angel began to count with a mischievous smile that made him grin to see, "Now."

As she spoke, the asteroid with the city on it floated past, revealing another with a large pyramid on it that glistened in the sunlight, "What is it?" Clara breathed in obvious awe.

"No idea," Angel admitted openly.

The Doctor chuckled, "The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for…" he pointed at Ayla.

Ayla blinked, frowning as she thought about it, "The…Sun-Singers of Akhet?"

"My girl's a genius," he winked at her, making her beam for getting it right.

"The who of what?" Clara blinked.

"My thoughts exactly when I first learned about them," Angel nodded.

They sounded vaguely familiar…but she really _had_ only ever paid attention in the Academy when it was about TARDISes or bits on history, them being her natural niche. It was rather like a foreign language speaker taking that particular language in school, it was something she understood, something that made her feel secure, that she didn't feel confused about like everything else in school. It was the one subject she could easily follow and even excel in.

"Seven worlds orbiting the same star," the Doctor explained, "All of them sharing a belief that life in the Universe originated here. On that planet."

"All life?" Clara's eyes widened.

"In the Universe."

"Did it?"

"Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story."

"Can we see it? Up close?" she looked back at them.

"Can we daddy?" Ayla gasped, turning to him with wide eyes.

"Oi!" Clara grabbed Angel's hand and tugged her away from the Doctor over to stand with them, "Puppy Dog eyes, pronto!"

"What?" Angel laughed, shaking her head, "Puppy what?"

"Puppy Dog eyes, like this," Clara opened her own, giving a pleading, innocent, hopeful look to her.

Angel nodded at what Clara had just taught her, making her think of Rose's high five and Martha's pinky promise or Donna's snow angels or Amy's darts…and turned to the Doctor, the three of them giving him 'puppy dog eyes.'

"Oh that is so unfair," he laughed, "That's just cheating!" before reaching out to take Angel's hand, tugging her back, "I think you know EXACTLY what to do to make me give in," he whispered to her, his arms locking around her as he swayed them a bit.

"I think I do," she nodded.

"And it's not those rubbish eyes," he added, HAVING to add that, needing her to think they had no affect on him, because if she knew just how much those eyes really DID affect him…well, he would be out his favorite way of 'giving in,' as though he could ever say no to her in the first place.

"No, it's not," she started to grin.

"So…I think I shall have to say no to Akhaten till I get it," he winked.

She laughed and reached up, taking his face in both hands and tugging him down, kissing him full on the lips. Normally it was just a little peck, even that was all he needed to be 'convinced' to do what she wanted. Other times, if she knew it was something he truly and deeply _was_ hesitant to do…it would take quite a few longer, deeper kisses…like when she wanted to get River out of Stormcage for her birthday or something. She had to admit, she really did LOVE those particular kisses and how much effort she needed to 'convince him' and how long it could take. Those moments were wonderful.

But this time…she just wanted to kiss him. She always wanted to kiss him though.

He was beaming as she pulled away, his eyes half lidded as he gazed at her dreamily, "Well then…Akhaten it is."

Clara blinked as she watched the Doctor dash back to the TARDIS, tugging Angel after him with a happy laugh. Maybe she should try that on a boyfriend in the future whenever she got one. And then she looked down at Ayla, tugging HER on to the box and had to laugh quietly to herself…

The girl's parents weren't really setting a wonderful example of how to manipulate someone…she could only imagine the Doctor's reaction when the girl was older and had a boyfriend of her own and 'wanted' something. If she took a lesson from Angel, she was quite sure the man would have dual heart attacks to see his little girl 'convincing' someone in the same way her mother did.

She sincerely hoped she was still there when it happened, it would be hysterical.

~8~

Angel was sure to set the TARDIS down behind some stalls and not in the middle of the market of Akhaten, but a little to the side, away from the crowds, a good spot to be if they ended up running for their lives…which they probably would given the Doctor had arrived. The Doctor, with Ayla clinging to his back, rushed out of the doors, Angel laughing and leading Clara out after him, the human and Ayla staring, wide eyed, at all the amazing stalls set up. The Doctor looked over at his daughter over his shoulder, seeing her beaming in excitement and smiled himself with glee, before darting off.

"Come along Clara," Angel called, leading the girl after the Doctor till they reached the main market area. They all stopped, staring around at the various aliens that had gathered.

"Oh my stars," Clara breathed, stepping past the Time Lords to look around, the Doctor getting caught by a vendor or two as Ayla hopped off his back and moved to her mother's side, taking her hand, knowing that, in such a crowded place, they would most certainly NOT want her to wander off alone.

"Where are they from?" Clara ran back over to them, moments before the Doctor found himself freed.

"Oh, you know, the local system mostly," the Doctor shrugged, looking around.

"What do I call them?"

"Their names would be polite," Angel laughed.

"Or you can address them by their species too," Ayla told her, "Like…hello Sir Martian!"

The Doctor and Angel laughed, thinking of Donna and how she'd called the Doctor a Martian. The Doctor looked around, "Well, let's see…" he pointed at one, "There go some Panbabylonians," before making his way through the aliens in the immediate area, gesturing to the various species as he identified them, "A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig," he rushed up to one and did a sort of hand pat greeting before bumping his stomach to the alien's with a laugh, spinning around and pointing to someone else, "That chap's a Terraberserker of the…" he snapped his fingers and pointed to Ayla.

"Kodion Belt!" she cheered, she LOVED learning about aliens, learning about all the things that were unique to them and their customs and cultures and traditions. They were all SO different, she just loved learning about them and their languages and everything.

"Correctamundo!" the Doctor cheered, scooping Ayla up and spinning her around before setting her down on his shoulders this time, "You don't see many of them around anymore," he told Clara…who just stared at him, standing there with the girl on his shoulders, the little blonde thing gripping his hair to hold on to and making it stick up.

"Is that an…Ultramancer?" Angel asked, pointing at one.

"Yes it is!" he grinned, "You know," he moved to Angel's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I forget how much I like it here, we should come here more often."

"You've been here before?" Clara asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Yes, I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter," he remarked, starting to head off.

"Granddaughter?" Clara turned to Angel, staring wide-eyed.

She laughed, "Not _my_ granddaughter," she added.

"Oh," Clara nodded, understanding the implication in that, as they headed off after the Doctor and Ayla…only to bump into a tall alien that shook its head at her and walked off.

"This way," Angel led them over to where the Doctor was standing with Ayla at a booth, the girl on the ground again, a tray of small blue bowls with blue mush inside them in hand. He beamed and held up the tray for them to each take one of the four things on it.

"Exotic fruit of some description," the Doctor said, setting down the tray and taking the last one left on it, scanning it with the sonic to be safe, "Non-toxic. Non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals. And low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder."

"It's perfectly safe," Angel added to Clara reassuringly.

Clara shrugged and they all took a bite, the Time Lords grinning even though Clara grimaced just a little, "No?" the Doctor asked.

Clara shook her head and set the small fruit down, "So, why's everyone here?"

The Doctor took Ayla's hand, spinning her around as they started walking off, his arm moving around Angel's waist, Clara smiling at the little family as she walked with them, "For the Festival of Offerings," he explained, "Takes place every thousand years or so…"

"1,054 years," Angel corrected.

"I thought you said you didn't know about it?" Clara looked at her.

She smiled, "I'm very good with time," she told her.

"When the rings align," the Doctor continued, "It's quite a big thing, locally. Like Pancake Tuesday."

"Can we get pancakes after daddy?!" Ayla looked up at him, "With bananas?!"

"And whipped cream," he crossed his hearts, the three of them heading off, Clara glancing around once more before she rushed to catch up…only to come face to face with an alien with a rather snarling face.

"Whoa!" Clara gasped, as the alien started to actually snarl at her.

A/N: Aww, bit of a family outing with Clara tagging along :) I hope the reasoning for Clara being the Doctor's companion, even when Angel lost her own companion, makes sense, she gained more family and he 'didn't' so it was sort of fair that he got the Clara-original :)

I'm really excited for this episode, because we'll be getting quite a bit of fluff at the end of it now that the Doctor's healing from losing the Ponds and everything ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm sorry if you feel the story 'sucks,' if you'd like, if you tell me which parts are 'sucking' I'll keep them in mind as I edit/write in the future and try to improve them :) I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong :)

It probably is just the Bad Wolf part of Rose popping up...which will be interesting as ANGEL was the 'Bad Wolf' in this story. Sort of complicates it as that either means no Rose in Angel's version of the 50th ;) I've got quite a few options planned on how to spin that, just have to see the 50th first and see which one works best :)

Lol, I'm glad you were cheering him on, I sort of wanted to challenge myself to see if I could get it to a point where readers actually WANT the Doctor to get hurt because of everything :) Good to know I managed it ;)

I bet Ayla would LOVE them :) Bananas are good ;)


	35. The Rings of Akhaten: Fears

The Rings of Akhaten: Fears

"Erm, Doctor?" Clara flinched back from the snarl of the alien before her, "Angel?"

The Time Lords headed back, Ayla actually stepping in front of the Doctor and giving the alien a few little yaps herself, before the alien crouched down and…started petting her, making Ayla giggle and reach out herself to pat the alien's head too.

"What?" Clara just pointed at what was happening before her.

The Doctor chuckled, "Meet Dor'een," he introduced, "Dor'een, meet Clara."

"Doreen?" Clara gave them a look.

"If you add a bit of bark to it, it's closer," Angel added, "That's how they talk," she explained, "It sounds like a bark or a growl, but she's really rather sweet," she winced apologetically, "Sorry, the Doctor broke something in the translation circuits that I haven't been able to find quite yet."

She'd noticed on a few adventures that the translators didn't quite...work. She'd thought it was one thing, then it was another, till she'd finally been able to ask the TARDIS herself what was wrong. Not even the old box knew what, exactly, the Doctor had broken just that something was broken. The translation circuits had difficulty with Jagrafess, Judoon, Hath, Martian, Krafayis, and a few others like Dor'een and that Minotaur from the hotel. She kept meaning to fix it...the Doctor seemed to like showing off though by translating some of the alien languages they encountered.

She was more worried that, if there was ever a time they were separated, that it would be best for her to be able to understand what other aliens were saying.

'_Not necessary,_' the Doctor spoke in her mind, catching her thoughts, '_We'll never ever be separated again,_' he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

'_Never say never ever,_' she remarked, with a smile.

'_Ooh,_' he shook his head, lifting her hand to kiss her palm, '_That doesn't apply to you or Kitta,_' he reminded her, they really were the only ones that he could promise forever to and keep it.

He gave her a wink as well before looking at Clara, "She's a total love," he grinned, moving to tickle Dor'een's chin, "Aren't you? Yes, you are."

"Daddy can we get a doggy?" Ayla looked up at him pleadingly.

She really _did_ want a puppy...or an animal really, but a puppy most of all. They were just adorable and, she often heard her father mention that her mother reminded him very much of an innocent little puppy when he thought back to the first incarnation of her mum that he got to travel with. She liked puppies very much, they were fun and loyal and they kissed your face loads! And she was over 100 years old! She was a 'big girl' now and she wanted to prove to her parents that she could handle an animal and take care of it.

She knew that she couldn't take a companion, she wasn't recognized as a Pilot by the TARDIS, there could only be 2 designated Pilots after all, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a puppy. THAT could be her companions! And doggies were 'man's best friend,' which was still fitting even though she wasn't a man, either in species or gender, but still! She really wanted to prove that she could keep a pet alive and safe, it would be good practice for when she was older, if she ever got a TARDIS of her own, to be able to see how much effort went into protecting and caring for a companion. Granted, she'd probably have an easier time with the doggy as they could be trained to stay and 'not wander off' or to run on command or other things that humans sometimes had difficulty doing.

And...her daddy always brough in stray dogs, as her Aunt Idris loved to remind him, so it was only fitting she get a puppy first. A baby stray dog of her own! Literally though.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Angel knelt down to take her hand, it broke her hearts to have to say no to their daughter, especially about something as innocent and normal as wanting a pet, but...thinking of them in that term, she couldn't help but feel like they were being trapped and controlled and that didn't sit right with her, "You _know_ how I feel about animals, about pets."

Ayla sighed, "Yes mummy," she nodded, she could understand, but…she did want a puppy, they were SO cute!

"What's wrong with animals?" Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"Nothing," he told her, "It's just…Angel's been, um…a prisoner, before," he tried to be delicate, not liking thinking about that any more than Angel did, "A...few times really. Not all of them were very...kind to her," he swallowed hard, especially not liking to think of a few times Angel had told him about, where she'd been poked and prodded and cut into by the various hands that held her before Van Statten, "And Ayla was very nearly too. We um, we don't like the idea of trapping or training an animal."

Clara nodded, startled to find out that Angel had endured something like that, that Ayla, that sweet little girl, had as well. But…it also made SO much sense now! Angel was truly…one of the kindest women she knew and she'd only known her for a few hours at most really. It was like…all that time as a prisoner, probably being hurt, had just made her kind. It made her empathize with the animals that were being trained and broken and controlled by others, if she'd lived through something like that (not that she really knew exactly what that was like, but she didn't feel right asking) she'd not want to see something as innocent as an animal go through something like that either.

"So," Clara cleared her throat as Angel stood, "What did she say then?"

"Dory wanted to know if you want a moped," Ayla translated, pointing at a rather advanced looking hover-moped off to the side, Angel laughing at Ayla's nickname for Dor'een being Dory, they'd just watched Finding Nemo before, when they'd all gotten a bit of a cold from playing in the rain.

"So, how much does it cost?" Clara wondered.

"Not money," the Doctor explained, "Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold."

"That's horrible."

"Better than using bits of paper."

"Then you pay," Clara nudged him.

"With what?" he laughed.

"You're a thousand years old. You must have _something_ you care about."

"Well they don't exactly let you trade people," he remarked, "Slavery is illegal here."

"Slavery?" Clara frowned.

The Doctor just wound his arm around Angel, and patted Ayla's head, "My most treasured possessions."

Clara smiled, "That's sweet."

"That's me," the Doctor said, rather proudly, "Sweet!"

"I prefer foxy," Angel laughed as he turned to her to see her watching him and Clara, amused.

It really was quite entertaining to see the two interacting. Clara could talk almost as fast as the Doctor could and it was quite like a tennis match, seeing them going back and forth. It reminded her a bit of when Donna and the New Doctor had been going back and forth in the TARDIS as she'd been dying. They just shot right back at each other in a friendly way. It was...nice, to see him smiling and laughing, to see a companion able to get that out of him. She just KNEW Clara would be good for him. Amy had come close in being able to get the best of him at times, Donna more letting him have it when he was being dumb, but Clara seemed to have a knack for just going toe-to-toe with him words.

Clara shook her head at them, seeing Ayla giggling and took her hand, the two of them just looking around…when she noticed that the Doctor and Angel seemed to have wandered off a short ways. She turned to head after them when a little girl in a red robe ran into her and Ayla.

"Are you ok?" Ayla asked the girl, seeing that she looked very frightened. She could empathize and relate very much to that, she had been running and scared once too a long time ago.

But the girl just ran off, rushing past them and disappearing around a corner a moment before two men in similar red robes appeared, "Have you seen her?" one demanded.

"Who?" Clara frowned, tugging Ayla closer.

"The Queen of Years."

"Who?"

The two men just rushed off, looking for what Clara assumed was the little girl.

"We should help her," Ayla whispered to her.

"We should get your parents first," Clara remarked, "They'll go mad with worry if they look back and see you missing.

Ayla smiled, hearing a similar sort of thing that Clara-Oswin the governess had said when she'd wandered to her as she'd worked as a barmaid. She glanced over, spotting her mother and calling out as loudly as she could in her mind till her mother looked over. She pointed at Clara and her and Angel nodded, making a gesture to stay close. Akhaten was very peaceful and she didn't sense anything dangerous there, so she trusted Clara as well, if the TARDIS said to trust her then she'd trust her with Ayla…and she'd be keeping her senses open ready to come and get her if anything happened.

"Mummy says it's ok to go with you," Ayla told her, "Come on!" and tugged her off in the direction the little girl had gone.

"Where exactly are we going?" Clara asked, laughing as the girl pulled her on.

"We need to find the Queen of Years!" Ayla cheered, "This way!"

~8~

Clara looked around as she and Ayla entered a dark warehouse of some kind, piles of items and boxes scattered around, making it more like a giant maze of sorts, "You're sure she's here?" Clara whispered to Ayla, feeling odd about speaking normally in the large empty space.

Ayla gave her a look, "Mummy tells me all the time to trust my feelings. She's here."

Clara shrugged at that and they stepped further in, "Hello?" she called around, Ayla stepping past her to lead her in one direction. They stopped short though, Ayla frowning, "What is it?" Clara asked her, but Ayla just held up a finger to her lips…and a moment later a box was knocked over before them as a girl tried to run past it, "Hey!" Clara called softly, "Are you ok? Are you lost?"

The girl just stared at them a long while before she ran off again.

"I think she's scared," Ayla whispered to Clara.

Clara gave a small laugh, "I think so too."

"Mummy and daddy help people not be scared all the time."

"But they're not here right now."

"But _we_ are," Ayla smiled, tugging Clara on as the woman grinned, following.

That was…that was quite a thing for the girl to say, instead of walking away, Ayla was pulling her to the scared girl. Oh she could definitely see LOADS of the girl's parents in her, the Doctor's curiosity, Angel's kindness, and she had such an...innocence to her, a child's innocence. It was one thing she hoped the girl would never grow out of, the Universe could do with more of that. She found herself worrying just a little for the girl, she'd only known the Time Lords a short while and she knew it was dangerous, that there might be terrible things the girl would see without her parents meaning for it to happen.

But...she also got the sense that, for how playful the Doctor seemed and how much he claimed that he didn't have a plan, he DID have an idea of what he was doing. If he said to do or not do something there was probably a reason behind it, there was probably something he knew that ought to be listened to. She couldn't begin to count how many times she had told Angie or Artie to NOT do something and they did it and they got in trouble for it. She had resolved not to be like that, if the Doctor or Angel told her not to do something, like not to wander off, she'd not wander off. She'd do what they said and, she hoped, stay alive because of it.

They walked around the fallen boxes and down another aisle of shelving, till they spotted the girl again, trying to turn a corner and knocking over more boxes, "It's ok!" Ayla called, "We're here to help!"

"Are you alright?" Clara asked after a moment, seeing the girl not running off again, she nodded, "What are you doing?"

"She's hiding," Ayla answered instead.

Clara nodded, she'd guessed that much, "Why?"

The girl eyed Clara oddly, "You...don't know me?"

"We know you're the Queen of Years," Ayla offered.

"And we just wanted to ask if you needed help," Clara added, seeing the young girl tense at that title, "You looked lost."

"I don't believe you," the girl stepped back, "You're going to bring me back to the priests, aren't you?!"

"No," Clara shook her head, "We just saw a little girl who looked like she needed help."

"And we wanted to help," Ayla nodded.

"Really?" the girl eyed them hesitantly.

"Really, really," Clara smiled.

"Cross our hearts," Ayla used her hands to cross both of hers.

"Can you help me?" the girl asked them, not perturbed by Ayla's move, she knew quite a few two-hearted species.

"That's why we're still here," Clara nodded.

"Because I need to hide."

Ayla grinned, "The TARDIS is the _perfect_ place to hide!" she cheered, rushing forward to take the girl's hand, "Daddy hides in there_ all_ the time!"

Clara laughed, that seemed like something the Doctor would do, hide away when there wasn't any imminent threat to the world or something. The man struck her as very protective of his family and friends, but she got the feeling that the TARDIS was more than _just_ a box or a ship but a home.

"Come on!" Ayla laughed, pulling them off.

Clara paused, glancing back as she reached the door, _swearing_ she could hear someone whispering 'Merry, where are you?' But she saw no one and quickly headed out after the girls.

~8~

Ayla led Clara and the girl through the marketplace, deftly avoiding a few of the red-robed priests that were still searching for the girl, managing to avoid other aliens spotting them as well, till they reached the blue box, "What's this?" the girl wondered.

"A space-shippy thingy," Clara offered, "Timey, spacey."

"She's a TARDIS not a thingy!" Ayla explained, "T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"It's teeny," the girl frowned at it.

"Oi!" Ayla pouted, "She's bigger on the inside!"

"You just wait," Clara laughed, Ayla was quite protective of the box wasn't she? Much like the Doctor and Angel seemed to be. She really _had_ to ask them about that as they _really_ seemed to love that box. She walked over to it and tried to tug it open, but the doors remained shut, "Oh, come on."

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Clara sighed, stepping away, "I don't know. I don't think it likes me," she started to knock on the doors as the girl moved to slide behind the box, "Come on. Let me in."

"Clara you're being silly," Ayla started to giggle.

"Oi! Why am I silly?" Clara looked at her.

"You're trying to open a locked door," Ayla told her, "AND pushing in the wrong direction, the doors open in-ways. And besides! The TARDIS loves you. But she only _ever_ opens the locks for mummy and me," she stepped up and put her hand on the doors, pushing them as they heard a lock unclick and the doors open, "See?" she smiled up at Clara.

Clara laughed at herself, she should have realized that the doors to a machine such as the TARDIS would require a key, and she didn't have one at the moment.

"Aunt Idris loves you," Ayla told her, shutting the doors again, "So you should call her a 'she' not an 'it,'" she added.

"Got it," Clara nodded and turned to get the girl…only to see she was gone, "Hey," she frowned, moving around the side of the box to see the girl huddled behind it, "Little girl!"

"My name's Merry," the girl, Merry, mumbled as Clara and Ayla moved to sit with her.

"I'm Ayla," the girl plopped beside her, reaching out to shake her hand, "And that's Clara," she nodded at Clara.

"So what's happening?" Clara asked as she too settled beside the girls, Merry between them, "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"No," Merry sighed, "I'm just...scared."

"Of what?"

"Getting it wrong."

"Ok…" Clara nodded, confused, "Can you pretend like I'm totally a space alien and explain?"

"Like me," Ayla offered, though Merry just gave her a look, she didn't look any more alien than Clara did.

"I'm Merry Gejelh," she answered.

"_Really_ not local," Clara laughed, "Sorry."

"She's the Queen of Years Clara," Ayla rolled her eyes, she'd already told the woman that before, "She gets picked when she's born, the day the last Queen dies, and becomes the new one!"

"Ok…" Clara nodded slowly, still not seeing what that had to do with anything.

"I'm the vessel of our history," Merry explained, "I know every chronicle. Every poem. Every legend. Every song."

Clara blinked and stared at her, "Every single one? Blimey. I hated history."

"I love it!" Ayla grinned, "Mummy's the best teacher Clara, you should ask her for lessons if you want."

"Thanks," Clara laughed, "But I'm good."

"I have to sing a song in front of everyone," Merry continued, "A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared."

"It'll be ok Merry," Ayla reached out and took her hand, "I get scared of the dark sometimes," she offered, sharing a fear of her own with the girl, "I get scared people will take me away from mummy and daddy too. But…mummy and daddy are _always_ there for me, they leave the light on and mummy's like a portable night-light. They _never_ let me wander off unless they know I'm safe," she squeezed Merry's hand, "Once, when I was really little, a bad pirate lady took me away, I was…lost for a long time, trying to find them."

"What happened?" Merry frowned.

Ayla smiled, "They found me again, mummy always comes and daddy's never far behind."

Clara nodded, "I used to be _terrified_ of getting lost too," she began, empathizing with the girl, both of them had wandered off and gotten lost when they had been just children, "Used to have _nightmares_ about it. And then I got lost. Blackpool beach, Bank Holiday Monday. About ten billion people. I was about six."

"I was six too," Ayla murmured.

"My worst nightmare come true."

"Were you ok?" Merry looked at her.

"Didn't feel like it," Clara admitted, "The world ended. My heart broke," but then she smiled, "And then my mum found me. Just like you said Ayla," she poked the girl in the stomach, "Mummy always comes. We had fish and chips and she drove me home and she tucked me up and she told me a story."

She could still remember it, even then, lying in bed as a child, her mother speaking to her, telling her that it didn't matter where she was, in the jungle or the desert or on the moon, that however lost she might feel, she'd never really be lost because her mum would always be there and she'd always come and find her, every single time.

"And you were never scared again?"

Clara blinked, shaking her head from her thoughts, "Oh, I was scared lots of times. But never of being lost. So, this special song...what are you scared of, exactly?"

"Getting it wrong. Making Grandfather angry."

"I don't think you'll get it wrong Merry," Ayla offered, "You've been learning the songs your whole life! It's like how I know I'll never be wrong about transcendental dimensions and how it relates to relative internal spatial coordinates that are at odds with externally observed dimensions."

The two girls stared at her a long while for that, she looked like she was 10 years old and she was talking about trans-something special observed dimension...things.

"I don't think you'll get it wrong either," Clara shook her head, "I think you, Merry Gejelh, will get it very, _very_ right."

Merry started to smile, "Really?"

Ayla nodded, "Mummy sings a song to make me feel better too," she added, "I can sing it for you if you'd like," Merry nodded, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Ayla began to sing, "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," she looked at Merry, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Merry smiled, it was a nice song and it reminded her of Grandfather, of singing to the sun, begging it to stay nice and peaceful and to not abandon them.

"Good," Clara smiled, getting up, she took Merry's hand and led the girl out from behind the box with Ayla, out into the market where they could see the two robed men standing there, still searching for her. Merry took a breath before walking over to them.

Ayla took Merry's place at Clara's side, watching as the one priest took a flowered band and placed it around Merry's neck, the other taking her hand and leading her off.

"What have you been doing?" the Doctor's voice spoke as he appeared behind them, Angel having led him, still eating the blue fruit, over, their hands held together as they watched their daughter, she was practically _buzzing_ with excitement about something, they could tell in how she was fidgeting.

"Exploring," Clara smiled.

"We helped someone!" Ayla cheered.

"Did you?" the Doctor laughed, "That's fantastic!" he leaned down and picked Ayla up, the girl giggling to find herself in her father's arms once more. She was getting a bit big for it, for being picked up, she was over 100 years old! But the Doctor seemed insistent to hold her as long as he possibly could, and she had _no_ issues with that, she loved her father very much so anything she could do to make him happy she wanted to do.

"Come on," Angel reached out to take Clara's arm, "We don't want to miss this."

"Where are we going now?" Clara asked as she followed them off.

"To see a show," Angel laughed.

~8~

In a temple on an asteroid drifting past the sun, the one that housed the pyramid, a priest knelt before a glass cage, an ancient alien sitting within on a throne, dressed in fine robes, looking quite mummified.

The priest bowed his head, singing to the sleeping alien, "Sleep, my precious king…"

He only glanced back when he heard a second voice joining his own, another priest entering through a stone doorway, "Lay down my warrior," the second man sang, kneeling beside him as he stood, turning to walk out, switching the song to the second man, "Now, my king."

~8~

The Doctor, Angel, Ayla, and Clara ran into an amphitheater sort of room that opened up, not to a stage, but to space, the pyramid floating before them. Ayla and Clara could see Merry being led up to a small round pedestal right in the center of the ledge, two priests helping her on it.

"Shh!" the Doctor hissed to them as they tried to make their way to their seats to watch the performance, "Shh!" he picked Ayla up and climbed up the step-seats towards a place in the middle where two people could sit, a small space open on the row before them for two more. He and Angel sat down, Ayla wanting to sit with Clara in front of them, "Sorry, sorry, excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me."

Angel shook her head fondly as she sat beside him, more gracefully than he had been, the Doctor's arm immediately winding around her waist. She smiled, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder, the Doctor pressing a quick kiss to her hair, beaming widely, pleased she was happy and that they'd made it to the performance.

"Clara sit with me!" Ayla cheered, patting the spot beside her.

Clara smiled, apologizing to the other aliens she passed, "Sorry. Sorry," she let out a sigh as she sat down before them, "Are we even supposed to be here?"

"Shh," the Doctor held up a finger to his lips.

"But are we?"

"Shh!" he hissed again, before glancing at the aliens that had turned to huff at him, "Sorry."

Merry glanced back at them, a nervous look on her face. Clara offered her a small smile as Ayla beamed and held up two thumbs up, making the girl smile herself. Merry turned back, taking a deep breath and starting to sing, "Akhaten…"

~8~

In the temple, the priest continued, looking over when he heard an old stone door slide open to reveal the amphitheater in the distance. He smiled, singing as he heard the song joining his, "Lay down, my king," he slowly stood and pulled his hood down, "Sleep now eternal," making his way to the doors, "Sleep, my precious king. Lay down…"

~8~

"Oh, god of Akhaten..." Merry continued.

"She's got a beautiful voice," Angel murmured.

"As do you," the Doctor kissed her temple, knowing she was pleased about that, before he glanced at Ayla and Clara, watching Merry with a smile. He leaned forward to peek his head between theirs over their shoulders, "They're singing to the Akhaten in the Temple," he whispered to them, "They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather."

"Oh, god of Akhaten..." Merry sang, seeming to grow a bit more confident as she went.

"What are they singing?" Clara wondered.

"The Long Song," Ayla recited.

"Right you are sweetheart," the Doctor smiled, "A lullaby without end. To feed the Old God. Keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years. Chorister handing over to Chorister. Generation after generation after generation."

"Akhaten..." Merry's voice echoed to them as Clara looked back.

"Watch this," Angel smiled as the audience members held out their hands with small gifts in them, some had food, others objects, all of them starting to glow as Merry and another voice sang.

"What are they doing?" Clara breathed.

"Making offerings to the Old God," Angel told her, watching as the gold turned into sparkles and began to drift towards the sun, "To feed it, psychometry, remember? Their memories sustain it."

Clara laughed, watching them, Ayla giggling at the little specks of light as they drifted off, Merry continuing to sing, "Oh, god of...oh, god of...oh god of Akhaten..."

"Sleep, my precious king…" they could heart the second voice now, stronger than before.

They looked around as the audience began to join with Merry and the second singer, all reciting the ancient words, helping the girl sing. Angel joined in with them, nudging the Doctor to get him to join to…though he came in a bit early, "Lay..." he winced, waiting.

"Lay down..." the group picked up, the Doctor smiling as he joined in too.

"Akhaten..." Merry smiled, "Oh, god of...oh, god of...oh, god of...oh, god of Akhaten…"

Angel suddenly stopped, blinking as she reached out to grab the Doctor's arm tightly, her eyes wide.

..._a beam of light shot out from the pyramid and struck Merry, lifting her up into the air_...

'..._he'll eat us all! He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds_...'

..._the sun grew even brighter, a face appearing within it, a glaring, angry face_...

"Merry!" Angel shouted, leaping up as the second chorister's voice faltered, a shaking starting to rumble as Merry gasped, "Get away from the ledge!" she tried to rush down the seats towards her, but she was too late, a beam of light shot out from the pyramid and struck the girl, lifting her up into the air and pulling her out of the theater…

~8~

The priest turned to the Old God, rushing back into the room, frantically starting to sing in the hopes of sending the being back to sleep, "Old God, protect us," he knelt, bowing his head, "Old God, protect..."

~8~

"What's happening?!" Clara gasped as she and the Doctor jumped to their feet as well, rushing down to Angel as Ayla joined them, "Is this supposed to happen?"

"Help!" Merry flailed.

"Is somebody going to do something? Excuse me? Is somebody going to help her?!"

"Come on!" the Doctor called, taking Angel's hand to pull her off...when Merry was suddenly yanked away, back towards the pyramid.

"No!" Angel pulled away, turning to throw her hand out towards the light that was pulling Merry away, the Vortex shot out of her, wrapping around Merry as well, trying to pull her back, "Go!" she urged the Doctor, it was hard to use the Vortex merely as a means of pulling the girl back, she didn't want to hurt her or lose control so she was trying not to use much of her power, enough to hold her in place till the Doctor could get to her, "Please…" she glanced at the Doctor, her eyes swirling with the power, "_Hurry_."

The Doctor swallowed but nodded, "Come along sweetheart!" the Doctor took Ayla's hand instead, rushing out with her.

"Oi!" Clara gasped, running after them, "Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away. This is my fault! I talked her into doing this!"

"Clara you're being silly again!" Ayla told her.

The Doctor stopped, facing her, "Listen. There's one thing you need to know about travelling with us...well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts. We _don't_ walk away," he spun around and walked on, Clara blinking as she ran after them.

~8~

Angel winced, grabbing her wrist with her other hand, trying to hold Merry in place as she was jerked closer to the pyramid...

~8~

The Doctor rushed up to Dor'een's stall, barking at her quickly, only for her to growl in response and move in front of him, blocking the path to the moped. He rolled his eyes and started to pat himself down, knowing he didn't have time with Angel using the Vortex, "I need something precious…"

"Well, you must have something besides Angel and Ayla," Clara shook her head, "All the places you've seen!"

"This," the Doctor took out the sonic, "I don't want to give it away. It comes in handy."

"You're 1,000 years old. And that's it, your spanner?"

"Screwdriver!"

"Daddy hush!" Ayla cut in, a sad look on her face, before she looked at Dor'een, "Will this work Dory?" she asked, reaching up to…to take her locket off. It was the most precious thing she had on her. She knew that Clara would give up her mother's ring if it meant saving Merry…had no idea how she knew that but she did...but the ring was _all_ Clara had of her mother.

SHE still had her family, the family that appeared in her locket, even if she didn't have her Aunt Amy or Uncle Rory, she still had their children, her cousins, she still had her family and…it was_ her_ fault too, she had helped encourage Merry and now her mother was fighting a power she was scared of to try and save the girl. She wanted to help, since she couldn't do much being so young.

"Ayla…" the Doctor began, seeing her handing the locket over, knowing how important it was to her as it held images of Rory and Amy in it.

"It'll be ok daddy," Ayla whispered, watching as Dor'een held her hands around the locket, feeling the sentimental value of it, nodding and stepping away from the moped.

"You are an angel, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her head.

Ayla gave him a small smile, "I get it from mum," she murmured, before she moved to get on the moped…right in the front, as though _she_ would be the pilot, "Come on!"

"Hold on there," the Doctor moved up to her, "Who says _you're_ flying little lady?"

"You let me fly the Silurian ship with mummy," she reminded him.

"Yes…well…" he was caught there, he HAD let her do that, "Then...we'll _both_ do this one," he agreed, hopping on behind her, leaning forward to wrap his hands around hers on the controls, "Come on Clara!"

Clara rushed over, hopping on behind the Doctor, letting out a little squeak of surprise when the moped lifted into the air and shot out of the market, into space.

~8~

Angel braced herself, pulling with all her might to keep Merry in place, but the girl was slowly slipping away from her…

~8~

The Doctor and Ayla raced the moped out, getting nearer to Merry, the girl seeming to be alright even if she was caught between two forces. The Doctor sped up, seeing the pyramid's pull starting to get stronger. He knew Angel wasn't using the full force of the Vortex for fear of it taking over, he knew she wouldn't be able to hold onto Merry very much longer.

"Merry!" Clara reached out for her as they drew nearer. She stretched, just _barely_ managing to touch Merry's hand…

~8~

Angel gasped, falling backwards as the force pulled Merry away, panting as she hit the ground…

~8~

Clara gasped as Merry was yanked away from her, sucked into the pyramid with a scream…

"No!" Clara shouted.

The Doctor raced the moped after them, trying to reach Merry before she was sealed off, seeing a stone door starting to shut in the temple on the pyramid. He raced faster…getting a bit too close a bit too fast.

"Brakes!" Clara yelled, clinging to him, "Brakes!"

They screamed as they came to a sudden stop, the moped screeching to the side as it landed, Clara gripping the Doctor tightly from behind, her eyes squeezed closed, even though one of his own arms was around Ayla to keep her safe.

"Ok," the Doctor cleared his throat after a moment, realizing they were all still alive, "Time to let go."

"I can't," Clara shook her head.

"Clara, you have to."

"Why?"

He let out a little laugh at the pout he could hear in her voice, it was just like…

He shook his head, now was NOT the time to think about her, about how she always questioned his decisions and argued, always asked him 'why' whenever he told her to do something even if he'd explained it a thousand times, even if it was something as simple as passing him a pencil. He'd always gotten so annoyed with it…who would have thought he'd actually _miss_ it. And he did. So much.

"Because it really hurts."

Clara blinked her eyes open to see she currently had a death grip on the Doctor, "Sorry," she winced, letting go of him.

"Thanks," he breathed, getting off the moped, helping Ayla off it as well as they looked around. He turned, staring across the way, back to the amphitheater...

~8~

Angel pushed herself to sit up, panting, shaking from using the Vortex while still trying to restrain it, '_Angel?_' she heard the Doctor call in her head, '_Are you alright?_'

She nodded to herself, ignoring the murmuring of the audience behind her, '_I'm fine Theta,_' she whispered, '_Just…give me a mo and I'll be there soon._'

She could feel him nod in her head, feeling concern for her. He didn't like being that far away from her and able to sense how weary she was from her use of power.

~8~

The Doctor nodded to himself, knowing Angel would be there soon, and made his way over to the door that had shut, trapping Merry and keeping them out only a moment before they landed, sonicing it, scanning it for some way, any way, in, "Oh, that's interesting. A frequency modulated acoustic lock. The key changes ten million, zillion, squillion times a second."

"Can you open it?" Clara asked.

"No," Ayla answered simply.

"_Technically_," the Doctor added, "In reality, also no. But still...let's give it a stab," he took a run for the door, slamming his arm against it…and falling to the ground when he failed to break through solid rock.

Ayla blinked, "I take it back Clara," she told the girl, "Daddy's FAR more silly than you."

"Thanks," Clara nodded, "I think."

~8~

Merry sat up from where she'd fallen on the floor to see one of her caretakers, one of the priests from the market, kneeling before a rather old, mummified-looking alien, singing, "Don't ever wake from slumber. Old God, never wake from slumber..."

~8~

The Doctor pounded on the door, trying to get in as Clara had to ask, "How can they just stand there and watch?"

"Because this…" Angel's voice said as she appeared behind Clara in a flash of golden light that had Clara blinking, startled, "This is their sacred ground, like...a church."

"Mummy!" Ayla ran over to her, hugging her tightly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine beautiful," Angel ran a hand down Ayla's hair, smiling at her reassuringly.

"I get it's sacred and all," Clara frowned, "But Merry's just child!"

"And he's a god," the Doctor stepped back from the door, moving over to Angel's side, "Well, he is to them, anyway," he remarked, before reaching out to take Angel's hand, "Are you alright dear?"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine," she reassured him.

But he reached up, gently touching her face, looking deeply into her eyes to make sure, searching her mind, wanting to be _certain_ that she really was alright and not trying to make him not worry. He had ample experience in that lately.

~8~

Merry slowly crept towards the priest, stepping past him to eye the mummified man on the throne, the priest still singing behind her, "Do not wake from slumber Old God, do not wake from slumber. Rest your weary, holy head and cast our lives asunder. Do not wake from slumber..."

Merry turned around, looking at the priest, "I don't know what to do next," she told him, before glancing back at the mummy, "What happens?"

Suddenly the mummy's eyes glowed red and she screamed…

A/N: Little bit of a bonding moment for Clara and Ayla :) I think the little girl needs a bit of 'auntie' connection with Clara after having lost Rory. And it's definitely similar what they both went through, being lost and scared and only 6 years old :( Very excited for the next chapter ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I can say we'll actually find out Angel and Ayla's thoughts on Susan tomorrow ;) Clara's not quite done asking about the 'granddaughter' ;)

Thanks :) I can say that the TARDIS and her like of Clara will very much relate to who Clara will be to the Time Lords. All I can say is...the old girl's been waiting for that relationship for _ages_ ;) I actually will be doing Night of the Doctor yup ;) I've got a lot planned for that mini-sode, but it might appear as a sort of 'opening' for the 50th chapters though :) I saw it and loved it! ^-^

Lol, thanks :) I tend to ignore most reviews like that when they don't offer constructive things to say :)

It could be Rose like an anomaly, I've got quite a few ideas in mind :) Just have to see the 50th to pick the best one ;)

I'm glad you're enjoying the nightmares :) As bad as it is, I like coming up with the different ways he punishes himself too :)

I don't watch much anime/read many manga, I'm obsessed with Sailor Moon though :) I've also seen some of CardCaptors, Dragon Ball Z, and Gundam Wing though :) But I'll definitely check them out thanks :)

I'm SO excited too! I've heard that Matt only has the Christmas Special after the 50th :(

I'm glad you liked the bits with 'Rosalie' ;) Angel will definitely be more active in trying to keep the nightmares from happening and reassuring him after :) We'll definitely learn more about how Clara recognizes them in the next chapter :) We'll have to see who gives what speeches though }:) I've got a few ideas in mind for the Bad Wolf, now I just have to watch the 50th and pick the best one ;)

Lol, oh I'd HAVE to add that moment when we get to a more grown up Ayla ;) I feel like it would involve the Doctor throwing the boy into a black hole, and Angel (or Ayla) saving him with the Vortex, and the Doctor just sputtering about it all :)

We'll have to see if it gets put in, it might be a small reference, it'll depend on if they eat anything later ;)


	36. The Rings of Akhaten: Grandfather Wakes

The Rings of Akhaten: Grandfather Wakes

The Time Lords and Clara looked back when they heard a scream, "Merry!" Clara rushed to the door, "Merry, hold on! We'll be there soon!" she spun around, "Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor scanned the door again, "Yes, yes, yes. Oh…"

"No time!" Angel rushed over, grabbing his hand, "Clara!" she held out one to her, snatching Clara's arm as Ayla grabbed onto the Doctor, the four of them disappearing in a flash of gold…and reappearing on the other side of the door…Angel stumbling a bit after they appeared.

The Doctor wound an arm around her waist to support her. He knew it was dangerous for her to teleport like that, when she couldn't see where she was going or if she hadn't been there before. It was dangerous both in how much power she needed to use to get there as she wouldn't know how thick the door or walls were but also in that...if she got it wrong, one of them could have ended up literally INSIDE the walls...and that would be very bad indeed. But it was just on the other side of a door so he had all the faith in the world that she'd be able to manage it. And she had.

"Well," he remarked, "That makes the sonic sort of obsolete, doesn't it?" he murmured, tossing the sonic in his hand and slipping it back into his pocket.

Angel just let out a laugh, resting her forehead to his arm for a moment, shaking her head, the sonic wouldn't ever be obsolete...just because she could unlock things and get them through doors that were both wood or deadlocked or both and the sonic couldn't didn't mean that she could do other things a sonic could. Like...scanning things, she couldn't do that.

"Merry!" Ayla called, seeing the girl standing before the glass case.

"Hello there," the Doctor grinned, stepping in a bit with them, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my Mate, the Angel. And you've met our daughter, Ayla, and our…friend Clara," he offered, he supposed he couldn't exactly call Clara his companion just yet, this was her first real trip after all, she might decide to leave after it, "She was supposed to be having a nice day out," he shrugged, "Still, it's early yet," he held out a hand to her, "Are you coming then?"

"Leave," Merry shook her head, "You'll wake him!"

Clara stepped more into the room, past the priest as he sang, to Merry's side, "Merry, we need to leave…"

"No," Merry stepped back, "Go away!"

"Oh we can't do that without you," Angel told her.

"You said I wouldn't get it wrong," Merry turned to Clara, "And then I got it wrong! And now this has happened. Look what's happened!"

"You didn't get it wrong," Clara insisted.

"And this wasn't because of you Merry," Angel added.

"How do you know?" Merry started to cry, "You don't know anything!"

"Mummy knows a lot of things she shouldn't," Ayla shrugged, whispering, "She's psychic."

Merry shook her head, "You have to go! Go now! Or he'll eat us all."

"Well, he's ugly," Clara admitted, staring at the mummified creature, "But, you know, to be honest..." she stepped closer, eyeing it before she turned to them, "I don't think he looks big enough."

The Doctor chuckled at that, Clara was certainly interesting, and brave.

"Not our meat. Our souls," Merry told her.

Clara sighed, and tried to reach out to her, but Merry pressed a hand to her head, a purple burst of energy coming out of her and pushing Clara towards the glass case…or it would have if a golden wall hadn't appeared before it could hit her.

"That's rather rude Merry," Angel tsked, stepping past her to join Clara, standing before the god, eyeing it, "Please refrain from trying to attack Clara in the future."

Merry frowned, feeling guilty for what she'd nearly done, she'd just wanted them to_ listen_, to stop trying to remove her when she could save them all, "He doesn't want you, he wants _me_. If you _don't_ leave, he'll eat you all up too."

"Yes and you don't want that, do you?" the Doctor asked, walking over with Ayla, realizing the same thing Angel had about why the girl had nearly attacked Clara, about the fact that she had gotten it in her head that she had to sacrifice herself to save them, a child had to give up her life to save others, and that was wrong, "You want us to walk out of that door and never come back."

"Yes."

"To protect us?" Ayla frowned.

"Yes."

Ayla laughed, "Sorry Merry, WE'RE the ones who do the protecting, right daddy?" she smiled at him.

The Doctor felt his hearts warm at that, that was…_exactly_ the legacy he wanted to pass down to his daughter, to any children he and Angel might have. He wanted them to know and to practice the ideal that they didn't walk away, they stayed, they helped, they protected, and they healed. THAT was who they were, that was who he'd always felt the Time Lords were meant to be, not stuffy observers but guardians. They saw all of time happening, they were meant to watch over it, and that should have included the people within time as well. Everyone's time was important, everyone's timeline had meaning, and as Time Lords it was their duty to protect them, not watch from afar. What was there keeping them from playing God to do that, to watch others suffering and not help?

He smiled at that, at how he'd likened the Time Lords to distant gods when really...they should have been angels, just like his Mate. He knew that was one thing, one of many, that had drawn him to Angel, her warmth and her drive to protect people and help them and heal them. He couldn't count how many times he'd called her an actual angel and he knew she HAD to be. She was...the epitome of what he thought the Time Lords should have been, kind, warm, compassionate protectors, who used their knowledge to ensure the safety of all. It was why the war had struck him so terribly, that he could see his hopes of them ever becoming those people dashed.

And then he found Angel, a Time Lady who had endured the War, who had kept her spirit and her kindness and her...light. She had suffered worse than him, endured more, and yet...she still retained that gentle quality that made her who she was, that glow that drew him to her. And he knew it was a glow and a light and a warmth that Ayla had inherited from her. He...he sincerely hoped he would NEVER see the darkness he'd seen in Rosalie's eyes in Ayla's, ever. He didn't want his child to have even an ounce of the darkness that resided in him, a darkness that his girls kept at bay naturally.

"Most certainly right," he whispered, before looking at Merry, "Absolutely never going to happen," and with that, they stepped past Merry, further into the temple.

Clara looked down at the priest as he continued to sing throughout all their talking, "Doctor, why is he still singing?"

"...rest your weary, holy head..." the man murmured.

The Doctor knelt before him, listening to the words, "He's trying to sing the Old God back to sleep."

"It won't work," Angel called, turning to look at the man over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it's too late, he's going to wake up," she looked at the Doctor, "He should leave."

The priest's voice trailed off, "Holy head and…" and he swallowed hard, stopping his song.

"That's it, then?" the Doctor wondered, "Song's over?"

"The song is over," the man breathed, standing, "My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song...ended with me," he held up his wrist and pressed a button, teleporting out.

The Doctor grinned and clapped his hands, standing, "That's it, then! Song's over!" before he spun around and flashed the sonic at the mummy, which roared, leaping to its feet, its arms out wide, "Ha ha!" he rushed up to the glass, taking Angel's place as she stepped down and over to Merry and Ayla, taking the hands of the young girls, knowing that the roar must have frightened, or at least alarmed, both of them, "Look at that!" the Doctor pressed his head against the glass, Clara frowning and moving beside him to peer in at the monster as well.

"You've woken him!" Merry gasped, watching as the mummy started to pound against the glass.

"It wasn't us Merry," Angel told her, "And it wasn't _you_ or the priest or anyone that woke him. He's been napping for a_ very_ long time, but one cannot sleep forever."

"Yes," the Doctor pointed at them from where he was wandering around the glass case, "He's waking because it's his time to wake. And feed. On you, apparently," he eyed Merry, "On your stories."

"She didn't say stories," Clara whispered, walking over to him as he came around to the front of the glass again, "She said _souls_."

"Same thing," the Doctor shrugged, "The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love. People we lost. People we found again, against all the odds," he winked at Ayla who smiled, "He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years."

"Doctor," Angel shook her head, feeling Merry squeeze her hand and start to shake, "You're scaring her."

"If she's so intent to sacrifice herself," he argued, "She should know what that means," he gave Angel a meaningful look, knowing that both of them were aware of the things _they_ had almost sacrificed, themselves included, for the sake of others, "Do you know what it means, Merry?"

"A god chose me..." Merry recited.

"He's not _really_ a god Merry," Angel told her.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "It'll feed on your soul, but that _doesn't_ make it a god. It is a vampire," he pointed back at the mummy, "And you don't need to give yourself to it," he looked at Angel as she smiled at him and nodded. He grinned and knelt down before the girl, "Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One you might not have heard? I'm rather good at stories, right sweetheart?" he looked at Ayla, who nodded, before turning back to Merry, "All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, _so_ many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart," he slowly stood, "Forming shoes and ships and sealing-wax and cabbages and kings," and moved behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Until eventually, they came together to make _you_."

"You, Merry," Angel continued, "Are the only one of your kind, there is only ONE Merry, one you. No one else will _ever_ be you," she squeezed the girl's hand till she looked at her, "And if you sacrifice yourself to it…there will never be another Merry, the Universe will have lost you. That's not a sacrifice dear, that's just…a crime."

"So…" Merry frowned, "If I don't, then everyone else..."

"Will be just fine," Angel reassured her.

Merry glanced over at the creature in the glass, it was pounding so fiercely on it that it was starting to crack, "How?"

"Mummy and daddy will find a way," Ayla promised, moving to take Merry's other hand, "They always do. They're brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled when Merry looked up at them, "Can you? Do you promise?"

He nodded, "Cross my hearts," he crossed them.

"He won't hurt us Merry," Angel added, "Believe me we have faced down...quite a few gods, and demi-gods, and pantheons of gods, in our day. On many planets and helped many people. There's no one better to face a god than..."

"The Lonely God and his Angel?" the Doctor supplied with a smile.

"Than us," Angel corrected, though she smiled, it had been quite a while since she'd heard that phrase, the Lonely God and his Angel, he wasn't quite so lonely now though was he?

'_And I have you to thank for that,_' the Doctor winked at her.

'_I rather think it's the opposite,_' she murmured, meaning HE had made her less lonely as well.

She...really had had quite the lonely existence before him. To think of her life on Gallifrey, where she'd been so content to just...repair and care for the TARDISes, that she hadn't given a thought to flying about the Universe and meeting people...it felt like a dream. She DID love her life on Gallifrey, very much, she wouldn't have traded it for the world. But...the Doctor had shown her how truly magnificent the Universe was, how incredible the peoples of it were, especially the humans. It pained her to think that, if things had been different, she never would have met the people who had become her family. She never would have gotten a Mate and a true home and a daughter either. She would have never become the woman she was if not for him and his encouragement.

He...made her a better woman.

'_Oh that's impossible,_' he smiled, '_Perfection can't be bettered._'

She blushed lightly at that.

"Um, not to interrupt that lovely moment," Clara called, "But…ugly over here is getting antsy."

Angel laughed, "Come on then," she nodded back to the doors. They all headed over to them, about to ask Merry how to open it as the Doctor didn't want Angel to have to teleport all five of them…when Angel stopped, stiffening, feeling...something.

"Something's coming," Angel breathed, and the ground started to shake.

"What's coming?" Clara stiffened.

"The Vigil!" Merry gasped, it was the only thing she could think of that would be appearing at that moment, there was nothing else it could be.

The Doctor looked at her, stepping closer to the girls, "And what's the Vigil?"

"If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon..."

"Yes?"

"...it's their job to feed her to Grandfather."

They looked over just as a crackle of energy struck and three pale creatures all in black appeared before them, the Doctor whipped out his sonic, ready, as Angel and Clara pushed the girls behind them.

"I'm sorry!" Merry cried, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry Merry," Ayla squeezed her hand even as the Vigil advanced, "Mummy and daddy will protect us."

"And me," Clara agreed, standing beside the Time Lords, "Don't you dare!" she yelled at the incoming aliens.

"Yeah, stay back," the Doctor nodded, "I'm armed...with a screwdriver."

One of the Vigil opened its mouth, sending out a shockwave of energy in its shout. But Angel pushed in front of the Doctor, her hand out, a golden wall arising before them, deflecting the bellow.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, not sure if this was her in control or not. But Angel frowned, and closed her hand in a fist, the golden wall moving away from them and surrounding the Vigil, trapping them, "Oh brilliant!" he cheered, kissing her quickly, "Come on!" he called at the others, leading the way around the Vigil into the room so they weren't trapped by the one door any longer.

"Merry," Clara turned to her, "You know all the stories. You must know if there's another way out."

"There's the tale," Merry nodded, "A secret song. 'The Thief of the Temple and the Nimmer's Door.'"

"Does the secret song open the secret door?" Ayla asked as Merry nodded, "Well sing it then silly!"

Merry turned to a side door, singing a soft little tune that had the door sliding open, all of them rushing through it to the other side, the Doctor sonicing the door to close behind them…only for them to hear a roar coming from the inside. They flinched down as a light shot out of the pyramid and struck the sun.

They ran around the outer edge, back to the moped, able to see that all the doors of the temple had opened, the Vigil standing inside…only to disappear moments later.

"Where did they go?" Clara frowned.

The Doctor squinted, able to see the mummy slumped over on his throne within, the glass shattered, "Grandfather's awake. They're of no function anymore."

"Well, you could sound happier about it," Clara muttered… before an explosion sounded behind them.

"My love?" Angel called, pointing at the sun.

The Doctor turned, wincing at the sight, "Actually, I think I may have made a tactical boo-boo. More of a semantics mix-up, really."

"What boo-boo?" Clara shot him a look.

"Daddy got the translation wrong," Ayla told her.

"What!?"

"I thought the Old God was Grandfather but he wasn't," the Doctor sighed, rubbing his head, "It was just the Grandfather's alarm clock."

Clara shook her head, "Sorry, a bit lost. Who's the Old God? _Is_ there an Old God?"

"He's right there," Angel nodded, pointing at the sun that was now burning brightly, growing in size.

"Oh my stars…" Clara breathed, staring at it, "What do we do?"

"Against that?!" the Doctor scoffed, "I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Any ideas?" he looked at them all, Angel tilting her head to eye the sun in thought.

"But you promised!" Merry cried, "You promised!"

"And daddy doesn't break his promises," Ayla reassured her, "He and mummy won't start now, will you?" she looked at them.

"No…" Angel breathed, agreeing.

"He'll eat us all!" Merry argued, "He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars."

"I say leg it," Clara whispered, staring at the sun as it grew brighter, a face appearing on it.

"Leg it where, exactly?" the Doctor looked at her.

"Don't know. Lake District?"

"Oh," he smiled, "The Lake District's lovely. Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 1927."

"I prefer the Eye of Orion," Angel murmured, "A nice picnic would be good."

"Brilliant," he laughed, "We'll do that then."

"Daddy?" Ayla asked him, reaching out to take his hand, "Are we going to fight the sun now?"

He sighed, "Regrettably, yes. I think we may be about to do that."

Angel frowned as she took a step closer to the sun, eyeing it. There was something...off about it, and not just the fact that it was growing in size and getting redder in hue and the face that had formed within it was starting to glare at them. No, that was all perfectly normal as far as trips with the Doctor went. What was worrying her was...she could just tell there was something odd about it. Like there was more to it than just the glaring face. It felt like...like the sun from that ship once, the one that had infected her and the Doctor, it was like...it was in pain. She could swear she could feel it too, like it was...addicted almost, like it craved something but whatever it was, when it was given to it, just...hurt it.

She let out a breath, glancing at the Doctor, he didn't see it did he?

"It's really big," Clara warned.

"I've seen bigger," the Doctor shrugged.

"Really?"

"Are you joking? It's _massive_!"

"I'm staying with you," Clara nodded, determined.

"No," Angel turned to her, "You can't."

"Yes, I can. And I am. I can...assist."

"Clara, you don't understand…"

"What about that stuff the Doctor said? We don't walk away?"

Angel smiled, "We don't," she agreed, "But I've learned that, when something I cherish is in danger…I run. Fast and far, till it's safe again…" she glanced at the sun, "Till I've _made_ it safe…"

The Doctor's eyes widened, hearing something else in her voice, hearing her saying 'I' instead of 'we' and that...worried him enormously, "Angel…" he began, "No."

Angel just looked at him with a soft smile, reaching out to touch his face, "Ayla, you take care of your father."

And that was all she said…before a flash of gold struck…and the quartet found themselves standing back in the amphitheater…without Angel.

~8~

Angel stood, alone, before the red sun, just staring it down, looking at the face that had formed in it, the face that was glaring at her. It was like the yellow sun was swirling with the angry red light, the yellow of it just barely visible in the eyes that stared at her, in the nose and the mouth, but...it was like the red was consuming it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to it.

And she knew...the red parts were what was infecting it.

~8~

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, seeing the moped had appeared with them, he ran over for it, but a golden wall appeared around it, keeping him from reaching it, "No!" he rushed to the back doors, but they were closed, the golden wall was there as well, keeping him from getting to the TARDIS. He rushed back to the ledge, '_Angel what are you doing!?_' he called to her.

~8~

Angel closed her eyes, '_I'm sorry my love,_' she whispered, more to herself than him.

~8~

"Daddy?" Ayla's voice called, cutting through the Doctor's frantic thoughts, "What's mummy doing?!"

He swallowed, "I don't know sweetheart," he had to admit.

Ayla frowned, biting her lip, before she moved to his side, taking his hand as they stared at the pyramid, waiting for any sign of what Angel was going to do.

"Isn't she frightened?" Merry whispered to Clara.

She nodded, "I think she is. I think she's very frightened."

"You don't know mummy," Ayla murmured, "Mummy's the strongest person ever."

The Doctor managed a small smile at that, strength and bravery didn't always mean the same thing was certainly both, strong and brave, but...sometimes she was more brave than strong, she'd face down something but not have the strength to save it. Or she'd attempt saving it, and manage it, but weaken herself inordinately in the process. Or she'd be strong enough to stop it...but not brave enough to do it, not that it was always a bad thing. At first, she'd had all the power in the world to stop the Daleks, to destroy them, but hadn't been able to. It wasn't a weakness, it didn't mean she wasn't brave (she was facing DALEKS!) but she didn't have the stomach to go further and truly destroy them. Something he loved about her, that she didn't destroy or kill, that she wasn't him...

And that was why her loss of control with the Vortex worried him so much. It was NOT like Angel to do that, to attack, to destroy, and...to see her do that, to learn she was doing that...it alarmed him. At first she didn't know she'd done it, she'd had no control. But...with the Weeping Angel, a large part of him was relieved she'd made it safe for Amy and Rory by destroying it, a tiny part of him though was...concerned...because she'd KNOWINGLY destroyed something. She had knowingly used the Vortex to destroy a Weeping Angel.

And he didn't know what that meant. He tried to be reassuring, to believe in Idris and her reason for giving Angel the Vortex. He tried to believe in Angel's own strength of will and hearts and soul...that she'd not be corrupt by the power. And he didn't think she was. But there WAS something wrong, for her to keep losing control the way she was. He...really didn't know what it meant, and that...scared him.

"I want to help," Merry moved over to the Doctor.

"So do I," Clara agreed, joining her, "There must be _something_ we can do," she told the Time Lord, "What if we sang that song the priest was singing, to put it to sleep? Would that help?"

"No, no, it's too late for that…" the Doctor muttered…before his eyes widened, "Oh but that is _brilliant_!" he spun around, "Merry!" he snapped his finger and pointed at her, "Can you wake him up completely?"

Merry stared at him, "What?!"

"Wake him up, keep him up," the Doctor explained quickly.

"Why would you want him to STAY awake?" Clara shook her head.

"Because he has to sleep to gain strength," the Doctor explained, "The longer he's awake, the weaker he gets, the more Angel can get through to him."

Merry frowned but trusted him, if it meant it would give Angel an advantage and help save everyone...she could try. She moved onto the small pedestal, staring at the pyramid, afraid that…that she'd muck it up again. Even though the Doctor and Angel had told her it wasn't her fault, she_ felt_ like it was.

"It'll be ok Merry," Ayla walked over to her, taking her hand instead now, "Just…sing."

Merry took a deep breath and did just that, "Rest now…"

"My warrior..." Ayla joined in with her, smiling up at the young girl as the Doctor turned a frantic look at the pyramid.

~8~

Angel smiled as she heard Merry and Ayla singing from the city as she stared at the monstrous face forming in the sun before her, "I think I'll do that," she told it, "Tell you a bedtime story, would you like that? I'll bet you've not heard one in the _longest_ time..."

~8~

"Oh..." Merry continued, Ayla following along, "Wake up…"

Clara looked back as the audience joined in, "Wake up…"

"And let the cloak of life cling to your bones..."

Clara looked at the Doctor, the man intently focused on the sun and the pyramid, his hands clutched together around the sonic so tightly his knuckles were turning white…

~8~

Angel looked at the sun softly before kneeling down, getting comfortable, "But first…do you hear that?" she shook her head, "All these people who lived in terror of you and your judgment? All these people whose ancestors worshipped you, sacrificed for you…continuing on the cycle of fear…poisoning you without even realizing…do you hear them?" she closed her eyes, listening, "They're _singing_."

~8~

"Wake up…" Merry sang.

Clara walked over to the Doctor, putting a hand on his shoulder, offering him comfort as they waited to see what would happen next.

~8~

Angel opened her eyes a moment later, "You think yourself a god, but I think we both know it isn't true. You're a parasite, albeit one that sustains these seven worlds, but you eat denial and..and jealousy and envy and you want for the lives of others. You _feed_ on them, on the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow and…you only need one, you know. Love. Just _love_. That is all anyone truly needs to sustain them. You've become corrupted by the negative emotions you've fed on through the years, I can tell," she put a hand to her chest, "It's like I can _feel _it."

She looked up at it, "You thrive on stories, but stories…they've already happened. The future though, infinite stories to come, enough to sustain you long through your passing, billions of millennia to go. And luckily for you, I happen to be a psychic angel," she laughed, "I've got more than enough of the future, of love, to spare so…come on…take mine," she held out her hand, watching as a reddish/gold light drifted at her from the sun.

~8~

"Wake up," Merry sang, "And let the cloak of life cling to your bones..."

"Doctor…what's wrong?" Clara frowned, seeing tears coming to the Doctor's eyes as he heard what Angel was saying, realized what she was doing.

~8~

"I have had a_ long_ life," Angel told the sun, watching as the light filtered around her hand, swarming up her arm, "I have seen more things than I care to admit," she took a breath as it reached her chest, starting to swarm around her, "I lived beyond the Last Great Time War, healed from it," she closed her eyes, thinking of the Doctor just then, "I mark the rebirth of the Time Lords," and then her daughter, the first Time Lord to be born after the War, "I have seen the birth of the Universe. I watched time flowing around me, moving into the future..."

Her eyes opened, the gold of the Vortex shining in them as it began to swarm around her as well, feeding the star.

"I have seen beautiful worlds, incredible people, marvelous feats, civilizations rise, hope survive against _all odds_…" the gold began to pulse around her, growing stronger as the red encased her, "I have seen worlds so incredible you couldn't imagine them. I have felt losses that you could _never_ understand and felt such incredible hope and joy from them that it would make the heart swell."

The gold flared around her, shining out, making its way past her, out to the sun.

"I know things, secrets of the future that must never be shared, I hold the answer to a question that must _never_ be asked, and in my hearts, I hold such love for everyone…that it would fill even your endless appetite," she stood up and held her arms out, "And I offer it to you," she called, letting the gold blaze out of her, shining through the darkness of space, right to the star, seeping into it, "Take it, please. Have it. Let it heal you too..."

~8~

From the edge of the city, the Doctor fell to his knees, everyone standing as they watched the brilliant gold light that had drifted to the sun begin to shine from within the star itself, the face shifting, till all the red that had encompassed it turned golden and warm…before the light flickered out as did Merry's song.

"Wake up. Wake up."

~8~

Angel smiled softly, seeing the red dissipate and fade, the sun now yellow once more, "Good…"

And collapsed to her knees, falling to her side…

~8~

The gold wall surrounding the moped flickered out.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, fearing what that meant. If it had been Angel _consciously_ doing it, the gold would have _faded_, but this…this was a flicker! And a flicker meant that it wasn't Angel choosing to let it go but that she didn't have the energy to sustain it.

He ran back to the moped, hopping on, seeing Clara and Ayla rushing after him as he took off, back to the temple as soon as they were on, the sun shining in a golden light, warm, unlike the darkness they'd felt in it earlier. He half ran off the moped before it had even touched down once more, racing through the halls of the temple to another ledge that faced the sun.

"Angel!" he cried, seeing her collapsed on the ground, and ran to her side, dropping to his knees beside her, gently picking her up in his arms.

"Mummy!" Ayla gasped, rushing over as Clara slowly approached.

"Is she alright?" Clara whispered as Ayla took the woman's hand.

The Doctor's eyes frantically searched over Angel, before he breathed sigh of relief, feeling it, "She's…she'll be fine," he whispered, bowing his head in relief, "You stupid, stupid girl," he murmured, no bite at all in his voice but merely fear.

"I thought I was…rather brilliant," Angel murmured, blearily blinking her eyes opened to look at him.

"Mummy!" Ayla cheered, leaping forward to hug her mother.

"Hello beautiful," Angel whispered, hugging her daughter weakly.

"Are you alright?" Clara moved to kneel beside Ayla as the girl pulled back.

"Tired," Angel murmured, turning to curl more against the Doctor as he held her closer.

"Why did you DO that?" the Doctor lightly started to sway, holding her.

"Couldn't let it eat the leaf," was all Angel said before she drifted off.

Clara blinked, "Was I the only one who didn't get that?"

Ayla shrugged, knowing that sometimes her mummy didn't make a lick of sense, but the Doctor frowned, thinking of that, of what it meant…before he smacked himself in the forehead, "Of course…"

"Care to share with the rest of the class Doctor?" Clara lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Your leaf Clara," he whispered, nodding at her bag where her book '101 Places to See' was nestled, "The leaf that brought your parents together," he kept going, ignoring Clara's confused frown at how he'd known that was the story behind it, "It's full of stories, full of history and…a future that your mother never got to live."

"I get it now," Ayla nodded.

"_I_ don't," Clara frowned.

"Your leaf isn't your mummy's past Clara, it's also her future," Ayla explained, "An infinity of possibilities."

"There's quite a difference between what was and what should have been," the Doctor sighed, "There's an awful lot of one, but there's an _infinity _of the other. And the future…all that infinity would have been too much for the sun and its appetite."

"And Angel…" Clara looked at the worn woman.

"She really IS psychic Clara," the Doctor told her, "She offered it her insight to the future. On our planet, there were women and men called Visionaries, who saw the future. It was a natural gift they had, tended to drive them a bit barmy actually. Angel has it, Ayla has it as well," Ayla smiled proudly at that, "She just…offered it a look into that part of her mind, used some other skills of hers to heal it while it was distracted and feeding. The future…can be an incredible burden," he added softly, "One that Angel bears rather brilliantly."

"Because she has you daddy," Ayla told him, "And me! And Aunt Idris. Oh! And our family too!"

The Doctor smiled and merely stood, Angel in his arms, as Clara took Ayla's hand, following the man off.

~8~

"You knew that my mum's leaf would be destroyed," Clara began as she leaned on the controls beside the side-chair where Angel was sitting, the two of them watching the Doctor race around the console with Ayla, piloting th old box.

"I had a feeling," Angel shrugged, but nodded, "I knew how important it was to you Clara," she reached out to take the girl's hand, "It was your parents' and I couldn't let it be taken like that, like Ayla couldn't let you give up your mum's ring," she added, "Memories of family...are the most important sort, family in itself is..." she shook her head, unable to really say anything else, there wasn't a word to describe how important family was.

Though she DID blink, "Which reminds me, I really do need to ask Sissy to help get pictures of the Doctor's past companions for Ayla," for the locket she knew the Doctor had managed to get back. She glanced at Clara, "They're family to me, and I think Ayla deserves a photo of Susan as well."

Clara frowned, "Susan?"

Angel smiled, "The Doctor's granddaughter, her..." she blinked, "Ayla's niece. Oh," she laughed a bit, "That's weird, his granddaughter is Ayla's niece."

Clara glanced at the little girl, "Have you um, have you told her, about his other family?"

She nodded, "We have. The Doctor's taken to telling her bedtime stories about his past adventures sometimes. He's been going mostly in order and quite a few of them feature Susan. She travelled with him for a while," she explained, "Oh she loves hearing about Susan, says that 'niceness' has to be hereditary on both sides of the family."

Clara laughed, shaking her head at that, "What?"

"A few people have mentioned that I'm nice," Angel sighed, "Sometime too nice..."

"There's nothing wrong with that though," Clara defended, "The world would be better if people were nice to each other."

"I agree," she nodded, "But from what the Doctor's said of Susan, she was very kind and very brave and very nice as well. Ayla loves that about her, and...I do too," she nodded, "Of all his children and all his grandchildren, Susan was the only one who wanted to spend time with him and see the Universe, to explore with him. And I'm grateful for that," she smiled in thought, "She's rather like I hope Ayla will grow up to be, a strong, brave, kind woman."

She really did love Susan. Unlike Ayla, she had a direct link to the Doctor's mind he could share memories of Susan with her and she loved that girl. She was quite certain that, if she and the Doctor had met on Gallifrey, if they'd Mated, somehow even with his wife still being alive, that she would have come to love that girl as though she were really HER granddaughter too. She actually already did. She loved how much Susan cared for her grandfather and how much she just wanted to see him safe and happy. She could tell that Susan would have been one of Ayla's favorite 'aunties' if she'd still been alive. The War...it had been felt through all of time and space, like a beacon to all the Time Lord everywhere to return, to fight. Susan had been there, she'd fought, and she'd fallen in battle as well.

Ayla had never gotten to meet her or her other nieces and nephews, her half-siblings, not even her 'step mother' as was the only fitting word she could think of for the Doctor's wife. She would have loved to meet Susan too, both her and Ayla felt a love for the girl for being the only one to want to stay with the Doctor and see her grandfather's adventures play out. They both rather liked what they knew of her, the girl being much like them they felt.

The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS set down before the Maitland home pulling their attention back over. Angel stood and moved to check his coordinates, feeling a bit more rested than when they'd left Akhaten. They really HAD stopped for a little in the Eye of Orion on the way back, got that peaceful picnic just to help her recover more. She was still tired but refused to sleep till she'd seen Clara safely back home.

"Home again," the Doctor cheered, "Home again, jiggity-jig!"

Clara walked over to the doors, peeking out them, "It looks different."

"Nope. Same house. Same city. Same planet. Same day, actually."

"Well done my love," Angel smiled, seeing he was right on the monitor, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He laughed, "Hole in one!" and pretended to swing a club.

"Can we go mini-golfing daddy?" Ayla rushed over to him, taking his hand.

"Of course," he nodded, kissing her head, "Whatever you want sweetheart."

"Only if you try not to hit your father in the head with the golf ball again," Angel added with a small laugh, it had seemed that Ayla had inherited her last self's lack of any sort of coordination, except balance, the girl hardly tripped but failed to hit targets and other things.

Clara paused at that, frowning as she thought on Angel's words, about someone getting hit in the head with a ball...and blinked. She closed the doors and stepped back into the TARDIS, walking to them, "You were in the park, when I was a kid," she frowned, pointing at them, "I remember you! I nearly hit you with my kick-ball. And..." her eyes widened, looking at Ayla, "YOU were the little girl I talked to on the swing set when I was older and...you were...younger," she shook her head, time travel, "And at mum's grave too! You were watching. What were you doing there? All those times, why were you always there?!"

The Doctor turned and fidgeted with a control, not quite sure how to explain all those instances that probably came across quite a bit like stalking, "Don't know. We were just...making sure."

"Of what?" she crossed her arms.

"That you were alright," Angel told her, "That you were safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" she frowned.

"You...remind us of someone we knew," Angel sighed.

"Who?"

"Someone we lost."

"Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, ok?" she insisted, "If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as _me_. Not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I not going to compete with a ghost."

"You won't be," Ayla told her, "Mummy and daddy have had lots of companions who looked like people that were lost," before she started to tick off her fingers, "Aunt Martha looked like her cousin Addy, Aunt Amy looked like that soothsayer lady, you look like…"

The Doctor quickly put his hand over Ayla's mouth, "I think she gets it sweetheart."

"We promise Clara," Angel crossed her hearts, "We see Clara. Just Clara."

Clara smiled at that and nodded, half-skipping back to the doors and opening them, stepping out as they watched her go.

"Oh!" the Doctor cheered, "That reminds me," he turned to Ayla, kneeling down and holding up...her locket!

"My locket!" Ayla cheered, before frowning, "Daddy did you _steal_ it back?" she looked at him suspiciously.

He laughed, "Why does everyone assume I steal things?"

"Et hem?" Angel called, nodding at the TARDIS.

"Well…besides that," he rolled his eyes, motioning for Ayla to turn around so he could put the locket back on, "Now," he turned her around again, his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you go pick out a story to read for bed eh?"

Ayla nodded and rushed out to do just that. Even though she was over 100 years old, she did love a good story. It had been one reason to go to Akhaten in the first place, the place thrived on stories and there were always SO many being told. It made them wonder if she might be 'the Bard' one day and tell tales of her own.

The Doctor smiled watching her go before he stood and walked right up to Angel, hugging her tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered.

"I'll try not to my love," she murmured, kissing him gently before she took his hand and led him off towards the halls after their daughter.

~8~

"I am knackered," Angel remarked, only to end up yawning in the middle of it as she plopped down on their bed, the Doctor laughing as she cuddled up next to him, her eyes already falling closed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'd expect so," he countered, "You did it again, faced down a killer star," though he was VERY pleased she wasn't in as much pain as she had been helping that time.

"And a 'god,'" she joked, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her, "But I've plenty experience with facing down gods don't I?"

He hummed, "God of the Daleks, God of the wolves, the Pyroviles, the Minotaur, and now this. Quite the record."

"I wasn't talking about them," she murmured, sounding already half asleep.

He frowned and looked at her, "Then who..." she just opened her eyes and gave him a look, "Oh, me," he smiled, "But I'm not a god, dear."

She let out a tiny scoff, setting her head back down, "If you're not a god then I'm not an angel."

He paused, thinking on that, before reaching out to touch her cheek, gently coaxing her awake from the brink of sleep to look at him once more, "Angel, I really am _not_ a god."

She gave him a small smile, "Let's see...a man who watches over all humanity, all life in the Universe, heeds the prayers of others, travels with not one, but two angels, who others belief in, by now thanks to erasing himself from history, is left only to faith...that sounds like a god to me," she leaned in and kissed him gently, "A kind, benevolent, merciful, and compassionate god who uses everything he has to save all he can and feels guilt when he cannot.

She gave him one more lingering kiss, before lying her head back down, "And anyone who looks like you," she added, starting to drift off again, "HAS to be a god."

The Doctor blinked, the touching feeling he'd gotten from her first words fading into bemusement at her last ones, "Oh, you think I'm handsome then?"

"I believe I implied you were god-like in looks my love," she corrected, not opening her eyes but the smile on her face told him she was enjoying this little moment.

"Which god then?" he wondered, "Baldor? Apollo? Mars?"

"You are a god all to your own," she snuggled into him more, "But I'd say with quite a few qualities of Adonis."

He smiled, Adonis, while not really a true god, he knew was symbolic of the perfect man. He was...he felt warm to know she thought of him like that. Him, with his scrawny frame and floppy hair and bowtie...she thought he was perfect.

"Because you are," she murmured once more, and he could tell she was only seconds away from sleep, she really _was_ quite tired, "To me, you are perfect Theta."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair, gently stroking his hand down her hair in the process, "And you are just divine Nella," he whispered.

"I better be," she mumbled, nearly gone, "Have to...live up to my title."

He laughed lightly, watching her expression as she gently drifted off and he smiled, closing his eyes, feeling...so content that he actually thought, perhaps, for once in a long while, he wouldn't have a nightmare this time.

A/N: Oh Doctor, you should know better than that, the nightmares are FAR from over. But the next one...will have a shocking revelation for the Doctor }:)

But I hope you liked this chapter, the change in having Angel alone confront the star. I sort of did one story where it was the Doctor, then one of him and a TL, so I wanted to see if Angel could handle it this time ;) I think she did a pretty good job of it though :)

Oh! And, in case anyone's interested, the Loki/OC story will be up in a few minutes after posting this chapter ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you're enjoying the stories so far, Proffy's definitely my special baby being my first OC and first TL :) I am going to do the 50th as a separate one shot for Proffy (and Evy), that one will be the Revelations story mentioned at the end of Series 7 for her, the date it'll be posted is up on my profile ;) After that I'll be continuing Reproduction with the Christmas special to end that series till Series 8 :) I'm from America, good old New Jersey :) I tend to update (my time) around 6:45am EST :)

I think the Doctor would want to keep Ayla safe, but she's very much like him in wanting to see the Universe. And with the enemies all thinking him dead or forgetting who he is, he's pretty much safe. He doesn't know the Great Intelligence is after him again so, in terms of enemies, he's being pretty careful. In Asylum he purposefully went out there and left Ayla and Angel on Earth to try and avoid them being in danger, but they both wouldn't have that lol :) Angel probably would have wanted a normalish life if she hadn't regenerated. This new her is very eager to see the wonders of the Universe and appreciate them, to show her daughter all the good out there :)

Lol, I think Proffy and the Doctor might be a bit role reversed, with Proffy threatening them and the Doctor embarrassing them but definitely enjoying 'tormenting' their kids :)

We won't find out who Clara reminded the Doctor of for a few episodes. There'll be hints about it but we'll find out within the last three episodes who Clara reminds him of ;) And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the stories so far :)

One more day! As of posting this at least lol :) I'm so excited for tomorrow! ^-^

And a very Happy Birthday to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape! I hope you have an utterly fantastic day :)


End file.
